Knight with Will (Suspendido)
by Gghoist
Summary: Traición por aquí, traición por allá y por más allá. Eh, no siempre alguien va a venir a prestarte poder, tienes que ganártelo, aunque al principio serás simplemente un debilucho, pero con el tiempo, serás fuerte para proteger, pues, no lo sé. Ve por este camino, hasta llegar a la meta. Cosas de diferentes animes y juegos. Habilidades también... entra, lee, opina... y demás.
1. Prólogo

**Autor Glastorne**

* * *

 **Renuncia a los personajes de Anime/Manga**

Los personajes de HSDxD le pertenecen a: Ichiei Ishibumi

* * *

 **Géneros**

Ecchi, romance, comedia, Harem, shounen, [Sobrenatural], fanservice, OP, y etc

 **Formas**

Personaje humano y demás especies hablando: ¿Odiarlas? Si las odio  
Personaje sellado hablando: [Boosted Gear: Activado]  
 _Personaje humano y demás especies pensando: "Deja de hablar"  
Personaje sellado pensando: "[Con este poder, me siento renovado]"  
Comunicación vía sello mágico: Hola a todos  
_Asunto importante o cosa importante: [Longinus Destruida]

* * *

 **Resumen**

Traición por aquí, traición por allá y por más allá. Eh, no siempre alguien va a venir a prestarte poder, tienes que ganártelo, aunque al principio serás simplemente un debilucho, pero con el tiempo, serás fuerte para proteger, pues, no lo sé. Ve por este camino, hasta llegar a la meta.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

Issei no sera pervertido, un poco de OP pero no en exceso, ni por alcanzar a un Dios, solo por ahora. Más inteligente, no va haber mucho romance hasta que yo lo decida, las chicas no se fijaran solo por lo guapo en el, sino por las cosas que hace y a que manera. Harem si, pero quien sabe, puedo cambiar de parecer.

Ddraig es cambiado su estilo, Issei también. Los poderes de ambos irán aumentando poco a poco y no de forma excesivamente rápido, no va a ver quien los ayude a alcanzar la cima, sino ellos dos lo harán por su cuenta.

.

.

.

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía que pueden haber y también por las letras o palabras que están mal escritas.

* * *

.

.

.

Recuerdos borrosos, recuerdos que son mejor ser olvidados que ser recordados. Un sinfín de buenos momentos, un sinfín de batallas que se pelearon por una paz memorable y eterna.

Lo eterno no existe solo, necesita que alguien lo estabilice y lo proteja, casi por el resto de la eternidad. Casi, ya que no existe un ser vivo que sea inmortal toda la vida. Pero estamos hablando de un mundo que está acompañado de seres sobrenaturales que son capaces de vivir eternamente, envejecer si lo harán, pero luego de muchos siglos de existencia en aquel mundo.

Mundo humano. Los humanos son una raza que ha estado desde los inicios, la era, el inicio de toda era, pero ya había seres vivientes pertenecientes a lo sobrenatural en el mundo.

Demonios. Lucifer nunca fue malvado, solo que se le otorgo un libre albedrío, él podría elegir entre el bien y el mal. Se convirtió de un Ángel puro, en el emisario de la maldad, alguien que quería ser el mismo Dios, pero no de bondad y la misericordia, sino de la maldad y del poderío.

Ángeles. Primeros seres creados por Dios, para salvaguardar su mundo y combatir contra el mal, el cual con el tiempo una de sus creaciones más puras seria el elegido de llevar tal maldad. Ellos poseían la capacidad de perdonar, amar, rezar, querer y muchos más dotes. Dotes que son un enorme poder y una enorme sabiduría, claro, son sobrepasar a su creador.

Ángeles Caídos. Ángeles que cayeron en la tentación del pecado absoluto, seres de alas negras como la misma noche, seres cretinos y también de gran poder. Ellos cayeron del ala de Dios por sus pensamientos y actos impuros ante la vista de todos.

Yōkai. Seres malévolos como también traviesos. Seres con forma animal y a la vez forma humana, una mezcla en otras palabras. Tienen un increíble poder en su interior, capaces de desatar enormes catástrofes en el mundo humano, como también en el mundo sobrenatural.

Dragones. Seres que NO son una creación de Dios, seres celestiales, seres sumamente poderosos y en algún caso; malévolos. Estos seres ya estaban desde el inicio de la creación, tal vez la creación de otro "ser" más poderoso que el mismo misericordioso Dios.

Dios. Un ser omnipotente, omnisciente y omnipresente. El "creador" de todos y de todo. Pero, no era el único Dios en este universo, había muchos Dioses, incluso los Dragones eran Dioses.

Facciones. Ángeles, Ángeles Caídos y Demonios. Una enorme pelea que duro…

Muchos saben tal relato y no era necesario el recordarlo.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Otra guerra se desato. Pero esta vez con una diferencia. Demonios, Ángeles y Caídos, así como también la raza Yōkai; se unieron contra una sola cosa: Khaos Brigade. O, Qlippoth, el primero liderado por Ophis; Diosa Dragón del Infinito. El segundo liderado por; Rizevim Livan Lucifer.

Pelearon por la paz.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Issei Hyōdō, actual Sekiryūtei y héroe de la guerra. Peleo al lado de su gran amigo/rival; Vali Lucifer. Al igual que muchos de sus amigos.

Ya unos 10 meses habían pasado luego de aquella guerra, quedaron represalias, pero supieron superarlas. Aun había grupos de Qlippoth merodeando por los lugares del mundo, su líder ya había muerto al ser llevado su alma por Trihexa 666.

Por suerte tal bestia no había sido liberada a su 100% y pudieron sellarla nuevamente, reparando los sellos que habían sido quebrados al tratar de liberar a aquel monstruo mortífero.

Tales grupos estaban ocultos, por esa razón tenían que atraparlos y acabarlos para que ya no causen problemas con esta paz que con tanto esfuerzo habían logrado.

Issei por su parte ya había sentado cabeza con todas sus chicas. Si, algo que puso felices a sus padres porque su pervertido hijo ya había conseguido a su mujer o en este caso, mujeres.

Todo el Inframundo los felicito, también los Ángeles y los Caído. Además de la Facción Nórdica y Yōkai.

Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Rossweisse y Ravel. Si, se casó con ellas por acuerdo propio, aceptando sus sentimientos a cada una de ellas y ellas a él. Eso paso hace unos 5 meses atrás y en verdad era mucha felicidad.

Todo bien, ¿verdad?

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Issei regresaba a casa en el Inframundo, luego de una semana fuera de esta. Pero antes de llegar a la entrada a su enorme "casa", un círculo mágico de color rojo, con el símbolo del Clan Gremory apareció en su oído derecho, haciendo que Issei parara en ese momento y atendiera la llamada.

—¿Si, Lucifer-sama? —Issei le hablo al que ya intuyo que lo llamaba.

— _Oh, Issei-kun, que bueno que contestes… te llamaba para que vengas a mi oficina, es algo importante_ —Se oye hablar al líder del Inframundo, con tono serio.

—Entendido. Estaré allí enseguida—Dijo el castaño, también de forma seria.

Issei dejo de jalar el picaporte y retrocedió, para luego empezase a caminar hacia la oficina del Satán Rojo.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

10 minutos después Issei finalmente llego a la oficina de Sirzechs Lucifer. Pero también estaban en ella; Serafall Leviatán, Ajuka Beelzebub y Falbium Asmodeus, el ultimo estaba durmiendo un poco.

—¿Me necesitaba, Lucifer-sama? —Dijo Issei de forma respetuosa, Venelana le había enseñado muy bien para estos momentos y él lo agradecía mucho.

—Vamos Issei-kun, no seas tan modesto—Dijo el Satán al ver la actitud de su cuñado.

—H-Hai—Dijo el castaño, suspirando un poco porque ya no tenía que tener esta actitud.

—Ohayō, Ise-chan—Saludo la siempre energética Serafall.

—Ohayō, Issei-kun—Saludo Ajuka con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Mhn… hum—Falbium solo murmuraba algo que no se podía escuchar.

—O-Ohayō…—Saludo el castaño algo incómodo por el ambiente algo; sutil.

—¿Sabes para que te llame, Issei-kun? —Pregunto el pelirrojo del grupo de forma seria.

—No lo sé—Dijo sin más el castaño.

—Pues… como has hecho mucho por nosotros todo este tiempo, hemos decido que dejarás de ser un Clase Media… para ser un Demonio de Clase Alta… ¡felicidades, Issei-kun! —Explico el pelirrojo, para que al final felicitara con una gran sonrisa dirigida hacia el castaño.

Y no era el único, Ajuka solo sonrió un poco y Serafall daba saltitos por todos lados por darle esta noticia al castaño. Y Falbium, bueno, solamente estaba, roncando.

El castaño se quedó en shock al oír eso, en verdad estaba pasando, ya podía tener su propia nobleza con ser promovido a Clase Alta. Finalmente iba a cumplir su sueño y a lo grande.

—¿¡Es enserio!? —Pregunto casi gritando el castaño, en verdad esto no lo podía creer, estaba muy feliz por este hecho.

—Muy enserio joven Sekiryūtei—Hablo el hombre de cabello verde de la oficina, Ajuka Beelzebub.

—S-Se lo agradezco de todo corazón—Agradeció el castaño, con unas pequeñas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos color miel.

—Bueno… ahora, para que te de tus [Evil Piece] tienes que darme un poco de tu poder, y en unos minutos estarán lista—Hablo nuevamente el hombre de cabello verde.

Issei sin rechistar lo hizo, reunió un poco de su poder en su palma izquierda, en donde apareció la Boosted Gear y en la palma se formó una esfera roja brillante, del tamaño de una pelota de tenis.

Ajuka lo tomo en sus manos y fue a otra habitación que estaba en la misma oficina para poder hacer su trabajo en paz. Mientras que Issei reportaba lo de su misión, ya que lo iba a enviar desde su casa, pero ahora que estaba en la oficina, no era mala idea infórmaselo al pelirrojo. Luego de eso se ponía a jugar un poco de cartas con Serafall, la cual ganaba muchas veces y dejaba al castaño sin un centavo en sus bolsillos.

Ya con eso fueron 30 minutos desde que estaba en la sala, luego, la puerta que daba a la otra habitación en donde fue a parar Ajuka, se abrió, para luego revelar al peliverde, con una caja en sus manos, esta caja era hecha de vidrio incoloro y en su interior tenía unas esferas, también de vidrio de color blanco y en su interior estaban los Kanji de los nombres de las piezas de ajedrez.

—Mmm, esto es algo muy raro de ver, pero también novedoso—Murmuraba Ajuka cuando estaba cerca de los otros que estaban en la oficina.

—¿Sucedió algo malo? —Pregunto Sirzechs con algo de preocupación.

—No, la verdad no. Pero nunca eh visto este estilo de Evil Piece—Comento con sinceridad el peliverde.

Todos le echaron el ojo nuevamente, excepto Falbium que estaba medio despierto y dormido a la vez. Las piezas eran normales en sí, pero con diferentes diseños.

—Bien, dejando eso de lado, felicidades Issei-kun, ahora podrás tener a tu propia nobleza—Le informo el pelirrojo Lucifer al castaño. El cual tomo la caja de vidrio que le dio Ajuka en ese momento.

—Toma la pieza del [Rey] e introdúcelo en tu pecho… ah, ¿ya se fue? —Ajuka le estaba explicando algunas cosas al castaño, pero cuando abrió los ojos para poder preguntar al castaño si entendió algo, está ya no estaba y en su lugar solo estaba una estela de humo que se levantó ya que el chico se fue corriendo de la felicidad a informales a sus esposas.

—Sip, se fue—Dijeron los tres Demonios Supremos que estaban en el lugar, incluyendo por raro que sea, a Falbium.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Issei feliz de la vida llego a su enorme mansión e ingreso como loco, pero se aseguró de cerrar la puerta cuidadosamente para poder darle la sorpresa de sus vidas a sus esposas, pero:

—" _Que raro… ¿Por qué las luces están apagadas?"_ —Se preguntó el castaño, ya que la enorme sala estaba a oscuras.

—" _[¿Qué hace el portador de Albion aquí?]"_ —Se preguntó para sí mismo el Dragón Rojo que reside dentro del castaño pervertido.

—¡Chicas! ¿¡están aquí!? —Pregunto el castaño, ya que era posible que sus esposas salieran de compras a las tiendas que tenía Lilith si es que había alguna oferta o algo por el estilo.

Subió aquella escalera en forma circular que lo llevaba hacia el piso de arriba. Una vez allá arriba fue a la su habitación, ya que allí era donde dormía junto con sus esposas todo el rato, ya que ellas no querían dormir solas sin el castaño al que tanto aman.

Fue a su habitación y lo que vio y escucho, lo dejo de piedra, además de que sus lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos color miel.

Vio a su amigo/rival, Vali, desnudo en su cama, teniendo sexo con Rossweisse. A su lado estaban Akeno y Rias, besándose con pasión. Koneko y Ravel estaban al lado de Vali, el cual les daba placer con sus manos a ambas lolitas. Xenovia estaba en el piso, manchada de un líquido blanco por todo su rostro, además de que este mismo líquido, escurría de su parte intima. Irina también estaba en el suelo, en el mismo estado que la peliazul.

Asia, la dulce y tierna Asia esperaba su turno con el peliblanco Lucifer allí presentes. Todas ellas tenían rostros sonrojados y extasiados a mas no poder.

—¡Me vengo! —Gritaron Vali y Rossweisse al unísono. Vali termino por eyacular en el interior de la chica, la cual tenía un rostro de puro placer al ver que su amante había terminado en su interior.

—Asia… ahora es tu turno—Dijo Vali de forma seria, viendo a la rubia que tenía un rostro de ruego al escuchar esas palabras.

—Hai~—Dijo Asia sumamente excitada.

 **Cragggg…**

Vali y las demás giraron su rostro hacia la puerta, solo para ver con horror al castaño que los miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, y a la vez, con un enorme odio e ira dirigida a todos en la habitación.

—¿Cómo pudieron…? Snif… hice todo por ustedes… ¡ustedes! Y… ¿así me pagan? ¿con una traición? —Issei apretaba los puños de la ira que no podía contener, esas malditas desgraciadas lo habían traicionado de la peor manera.

—Isse, pu-puedo explicarlo—Dijo con nerviosismo la pelirroja Gremory.

—¡Cállate! ¡No tengo porque escucharte! —Exclamo el castaño con ira y odio hacia la pelirroja, la cual empezó a soltar lágrimas de sus ojos y no era la única, las otras chicas también estaban llorando por este hecho.

—Issei, amigo, en verdad puedo explicártelo—Decía Vali, algo nervioso, pero no mucho, sino también algo; ansioso.

—¡No necesito que me hables! ¡por mi puedes quedarte con ellas y hacerles lo que se te de la regalada maldita gana! ¿amigo? ¿¡AMIGO!? ¡no me llames de esa manera! ¡si fueras mi amigo no hubieses hecho esto a mis espaldas! ¡mientras yo partiéndome la espalda buscando a esos malditos de Qlippoth y ustedes se la pasan revolcándose en mi cama! ¡a mis espaldas! —Grito Issei con ira, e inconscientemente invoco su [Boosted Gear], pero lo siguiente no fue inconsciente.

Puso su brazo izquierdo al frente y una esfera roja apareció en su palma. Un Dragon Shoot estaba por ser lanzado.

—" _NO… no valen mi tiempo ni mis lágrimas, no merecen que los mate ahora mismo, por mí que cuando Qlippoth ataque, se mueran"_ —El castaño bajo su brazo izquierdo, la esfera roja ya había desaparecido, Vali invoco su [Divine Dividing], listo para tener la pelea por la que tanto tiempo había soñado, pero:

—Púdranse, pendejos—Dijo Issei, para que luego se de vuelta y se agache hacia el suelo, para poder tomar la única pieza de sus [Evil Piece] que no se había roto y esa pieza era; un [Peón].

El resto de piezas se habían roto o es que el mismo castaño termino por destruirlas con sus pisadas hacia afuera de esa maldita habitación.

Nadie decía nada, Vali estaba en shock, estaba seguro que el castaño lo atacaría para sacar su ira comprimida en ese momento. Las chicas seguían llorando y mirando las esferas que estaban rotas en el suelo, con los Kanji respectivos. Ellas fueran las primeras en salir del shock y se limpiaron, vistieron y finalmente fueron hacia a fuera para poder detener al castaño de que se marchara de sus lados.

Pero cuando llegaron a la salida de la mansión, no había rastros del castaño.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Issei se alejaba de Lilith en su modo Balance Breaker, volando a una increíble velocidad. No quería verlos, no quería terminar matándolos, porque no los iba a perdonar nunca en su maldita vida. NUNCA.

Las lágrimas del castaño salían de su casco rojo, se escuchaban los sollozos que soltaba, los pequeños gritos que querían salir, pero él no los dejaba, no iba a gritar por esas malditas, no valían para eso.

—[¿Ahora que harás, compañero? Sabes que es lo que te espera ¿no?] —Ddraig le hablo al castaño, el cual no le prestaba atención por estar en sus cosas de chico traicionado.

—Lo sé, ¡y no me importa…! ¡ni que nos fuéramos a morir! —Dijo el castaño, llorando como magdalena por ser traicionado.

—[Oh, es verdad] —Comento Ddraig al olvidar aquel hecho.

—Ahora simplemente me iré a llorar por allí—Dijo el castaño con el ánimo por los suelos.

—[Pero ya no podrás acceder al Balance Breaker nunca más, ahora que hiciste "Transmisión", no sé qué nos pasara a ambos… supongo que cuando despertemos nos daremos cuenta] —Comento Ddraig, al momento en el que el castaño perdió el Balance Breaker y empezó a caer al suelo, en donde se abrió un cráter con el fondo negro.

—L-L-L-Lo mis-mismo di-digo—Issei no podía articular palabras porque estaba perdiendo el conocimiento. Ya nunca más podría acceder al poder del Dragón Gales, ni el Dragón Gales podría acceder a su propio poder.

—[Ho-Hora de… do-dormir] —Fue lo último que dijo el Dragón Rojo, al momento que el cráter se cerrara, ya que el cuerpo del castaño había ingresado allí dentro.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Pasó lo típico cuando una persona es traicionada. Lagrimas por aquí, lagrimas por allá, regaños por aquí, regaños por allá, tristeza por aquí, tristeza por allá y muchas cosas más.

Rias y las demás en verdad estaban muy arrepentidas por hacer aquel acto de traición. Además, estaban más arrepentidas de entregarle sus primeras veces al peliblanco.

Si, nunca lo habían hecho con el castaño, pues las misiones lo tenían ocupado, y cuando llegaba estaba muy cansado. Era verdad que él les daba toda la atención, incluso una vez lo quiso hacer con ellas, pero ellas estaban ocupadas con sus cosas de chicas. Todo eso paso hace 2 meses luego de que se casaran.

Y en ese mismo mes, lo hicieron con el peliblanco Lucifer. Quedando así, marcadas de por vida por él.

Sirzechs estaba muy decepcionado de su hermana, apenas se enteró de este acto que su hermana y sus siervas estaban haciendo, era algo muy lamentable para su persona y para el mismo Clan Gremory y Phoenix. Además de que también un lamentable hecho para la Facción Nórdica y el Cielo.

Irina perdió sus alas, ahora era una Caída y no había marcha atrás, no la castigaron porque la verdad no era muy necesario, el castigo seria su larga tristeza.

Rossweisse solo fue degradada de su cargo y simplemente paso a ser una civil más de Asgard.

Xenovia, ella recibió una bofetada por parte de Griselda, estaba muy decepciona con la peliazul, pero no dijo nada más y simplemente le dio una cachetada.

Akeno. Baraqiel no dijo nada en contra de su hija y simplemente le dio apoyo emocional, necesitaba recuperar los lazos rotos y no destrozarlos más de lo que ya estaban entre los dos.

Koneko, Kuroka no dijo nada, ya que no se dignó en aparecer, ya que, para ella, Koneko ya era mayorcita para hacer sus cosas y ver como salía de ellas.

Ravel, sus padres simplemente le dieron el castigo de ya no salir al mundo humano, ser sirvienta del castillo por 3 meses y demás cosas. Algo simple, pero no lo era.

Asia, ella también estaba muy afectada, quería apoyo de su compañero Fafnir, pero este nunca apareció ni le hablo, pero si recibió ayuda de sus amigas de grupo, eso era algo, pero su corazón nadie lo podía reparar.

Vali, simplemente no dijo nada, Azazel no le dirigió la palabra, ya que necesitaba dejar solo a su figura de hijo y que este piense en lo que ha hecho y se haga cargo de sus actos impuros.

Todos estaban muy decepcionados, por suerte esta noticia no se había esparcido para nada y la integridad de dos Clanes del Inframundo estaban a salvo, por ahora.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

—[¡Ahhh…! Tuve un sueño en el cual yo dejaba de ser el Sekiryūtei e Issei tenía el cabello blanco y los ojos rojos, además de dejar de lado su perversión] —Salió gritando fuertemente el Dragón Gales, para que después empiece a relatar de forma tranquila lo que el había soñado.

—¡Ahhhh…! Soñé que Ddraig cambiada el color de sus escamas rojas a blancas y que sus gemas verdes se volvían negras, además de que sus ojos verdes pasaron a ser rojos con pupila violeta… y también que es mujer—Ahora era el turno de Issei de despertar y relatar lo que había soñado, haciendo que, en la última parte, el Dragón Gales tuviera una venita bien marcada en su frente.

—[¿¡A quien le dices mujer, pendejo!? ¡Soy un pinche macho pecho peludo! ¡Aguanta…! No tengo pecho peludo] —Ddraig le estaba reclamando a Issei por decir que él era mujer, lo cual era una total mentira, como también el hecho de que no tenía pelo en su pecho.

—Ah~, yo no más decía—Murmuro Issei al ver lo altanero que era el Dragón.

—[Ya poniéndonos serios… ¿estamos en tu mente? No lo recordaba tan oscuro] —Ddraig se puso serio para hablar esta vez, mirando a lo lejos todo el oscuro páramo.

Issei también se puso serio y miro a su alrededor, veía a Ddraig a su lado, pero ya no era el enorme Dragón de color rojo, ahora estaba como en el sueño que había tenido hace, quien sabe hace cuánto.

—¿Oye Ddraig? —Issei hablo para llamar la atención del Dragón.

—[¿Si, compañero?] —Ddraig bajo su mirada hasta donde estaba Issei, solo para también toparse con las mismas descripciones que había visto en su sueño.

—¿¡Que te paso!? / [¿¡Que te sucedió!?] —Preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo, al ver que sus aspectos habían cambiado y mucho para cuestión de ambos.

—[Pues la verdad no se… cuando caí dormido no recuerdo nada más de lo que paso, ni del como obtuve este aspecto, pero… ¡me siento mucho más poderoso que antes! Hahaha] —Ddraig estaba explicando con calma lo que le había pasado, pero luego se puso feliz ya que sintió con su nuevo aspecto, un nuevo poder, mucho más fuerte que el que tenía antes de llegar a este lugar.

—Ah, ya veo… yo tampoco recuerdo nada, ni del cómo llegamos aquí o si estamos en mi cabeza, pero el cambio me gusta, además siento que mi perversión se fue a la pendejada y eso de alguna forma me agrada… también siendo un gran poder dentro de mí, y también una enorme calma que me gusta… como quisiera un espejo para mirar bien mi aspecto de ahora—Explicaba el ahora peliblanco con suma calma que atrajo la atención de ahora Dragón blanco con gemas negras. En verdad se veía y se notaba la calma que estaba soltando el peliblanco.

Pero lo último, impresiono a ambos. Uno enorme espejo apareció de la nada, el espejo era del tamaño del Dragón, tenía los bordes de color dorado con diseños de rosas por doquier. (Ddraig, 200 m de altura)

—[Mmm, nada mal compañero] —Dijo el Dragón, viéndose en el espejo y haciendo pose de fisiculturista, aunque no se le daba en nada según el peliblanco.

—Puede ser…—Issei también estaba haciendo poses y ahora que se daba cuenta también. Él estaba con un traje de color negro, y unas cosas que flotaban en su espalda, dos de ellas eran más grandes que las otras, y viéndose mejor los ojos. La esclerótica era toda negra, su iris era algo roja, con toques de rosado y su pupila era rosada con algo de color blanco en ella.

También se dio cuenta de que su espalda baja sobre salían tres "colas" de color negro que se mantenían estáticas.

—[Esto es algo muy raro de ver… te vez algo… Diabólico… mmm ya se… a esa forma lo llamare… [Diabolic Esper]] —Dijo el Dragón, poniéndole su nombre al modo en el que estaba el chico peliblanco, ya que estaba seguro que podía mover sus cosas con tan solo pensarlo. Quien sabe, llámenlo sentido de Dragón.

—Mmmm, pues a tu forma lo voy a llamar… [Involuntary Transition] —Dijo el peliblanco de forma seria.

Luego de haber dicho aquellas palabras, ambos, chico y Dragón quedaron estáticos, el enorme espejo había desaparecido. El humano y Dragón empezaron a brillar intensamente en un color blanco puro, luego ambos hablaron en sincronía:

— **{Awakening: Enabled}** —Luego de eso, todo se volvió blanco.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Aquel muchacho del cabello blanco empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente. Estaba tirado encima de una roca enorme, el chico empezó a levantarse poco a poco, ya que un dolor le llego a su cuerpo de golpe, pero lo supo controlar y finalmente se puso de pie y luego hablo:

—¿Estas activo, Ddraig? —Dijo el peliblanco con rostro serio observando a su alrededor.

Había una enorme selva a su alrededor, un sol que, aunque este brillando fuertemente, no quemaba mucho a la piel blanca del chico.

—[Activo y pasivo también… bueno eso creo] —Se escuchó una voz saliendo del chico peliblanco, pero no era la suya.

Luego de un momento, Issei sintió algo de frío, miro su cuerpo y este estaba desnudo, y por inercia dijo lo siguiente:

—[Mastermind] —Un brillo blanco lo cubrió, para que luego de unos segundos se fuera tal brillo. Ahora estaba vestido.

"N/A: La vestimenta de Add de Elsword, el Mastermind".

—[Jejeje, buen atuendo, compañero] —Dijo el Dragón en el interior del chico peliblanco.

—Gracias…—Issei dio un salto de la roca para poder bajar hacia abajo en donde estaba el suelo. Una vez dio un salto, este no bajo, ya que estaba levitando en el aire, algo que lo extraño, pero a la vez le gusto.

No le gustaba mucho el estar en calma todo el tiempo, pero era lo mejor para despejar su mente.

—[Compañero, tengo algo que decirte] —Hablo el Dragón llamando la atención de Issei, el cual seguía intentando bajar hacia abajo, pero no podía por nada del mundo.

—T-T-Te es-escucho—Dijo el peliblanco, aun intentado bajar hacia abajo pero no podía haga lo que haga y se estaba aburriendo y cansando a la vez.

—[La Boosted Gear… ha sido destruida] —Dijo el Dragón, ahora blanco con suma seriedad, haciendo que Issei se ponga estático en el aire, pero que segundos después este empiece a caer al suelo empicada, pero en media caída este levito nuevamente.

—¿Q-Q-Q-Qué? —Dijo el peliblanco en shock al escuchar aquella noticia.

No era broma lo que estaba escuchando de parte de Ddraig, ya que, en verdad, el mismo no podía sentir el poder de la Boosted Gear, pero algo, algo le decía que no había sido destruida, sino, modificada. Tal vez haya perdido alguna de sus partes importantes, pero estaba muy seguro que no se destruiría, así como así, ya que si la [Longinus] [Boosted Gear] fuera destruida, el Dragón Gales dejaría de existir.

Pero el Dragón, aún estaba existiendo.

Eso quería decir que…

.

.

.

* * *

 **Episodio Prólogo concluido.**

* * *

.

.

.

Issei es la adaptación de Add de Elsword, y Ddraig, pues la verdad no salio el nombre en la imagen que conseguí para el, pero bueno, que se le puede hacer.

También abran personajes de otros animes, así como los de los videojuegos, cabe mencionar que los poderes de diferentes animes y videojuegos serán introducidos en este FF.

Se que se esperaban un pelea con Vali por hacer tal acto, pero ya eh leído mucho de esos y es que Issei siempre pelea y sale perdiendo por se débil y viene un ser todo poderoso y lo ayuda de su matanza y eso me aburrió un poco. Por eso lo hice de este modo, espero y les guste y no los moleste.

Si hubo algún error haganmelo saber o si tienen alguna idea para los siguientes capítulos, como dije, algunos personajes de otros animes aparecerán, pero no hasta los pasados 5 capítulos. Solo estaba pensando en hacer 12 capítulos, pero no me eh decido aun y ahora el tiempo y su apoyo lo dirá.

El nivel de poder de Issei es de un simple humano débil, sus Evil Piece (8 Peones) están en su cuerpo todavía, pero encapsuladas en una esfera espacio tiempo, en donde pueden simplemente sacarle las piezas e Issei no sentirá nada de nada. El poder de Ddraig esta al nivel de Rias, pero como dije, ambos personajes irán aumentando su poder a como avance este FF.

Bueno, creo que eso es todo, nos vemos... a la próxima...


	2. Episodio 1

**Autor Glastorne**

* * *

 **Renuncia a los personajes de Anime/Manga**

Los personajes de HSDxD le pertenecen a: Ichiei Ishibumi

* * *

 **Géneros**

Ecchi, romance, comedia, Harem, shounen, [Sobrenatural], fanservice, OP, y etc

 **Formas**

Personaje humano y demás especies hablando: ¿Odiarlas? Si las odio  
Personaje sellado hablando: [Boosted Gear: Activado]  
 _Personaje humano y demás especies pensando: "Deja de hablar"  
Personaje sellado pensando: "[Con este poder, me siento renovado]"  
Comunicación vía sello mágico: Hola a todos  
_Asunto importante o cosa importante: [Longinus Destruida]

* * *

 **Resumen**

Traición por aquí, traición por allá y por más allá. Eh, no siempre alguien va a venir a prestarte poder, tienes que ganártelo, aunque al principio serás simplemente un debilucho, pero con el tiempo, serás fuerte para proteger, pues, no lo sé. Ve por este camino, hasta llegar a la meta.

* * *

.

.

.

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía que pueden haber y también por las letras o palabras que están mal escritas.

Van a ver OoC de los personajes de anime.

* * *

.

.

.

—[La Boosted Gear… ha sido destruida] —Dijo el Dragón, ahora blanco con suma seriedad, haciendo que Issei se ponga estático en el aire, pero que segundos después este empiece a caer al suelo empicada, pero en media caída este levito nuevamente.

—¿Q-Q-Q-Qué? —Dijo el peliblanco en shock al escuchar aquella noticia.

No era broma lo que estaba escuchando de parte de Ddraig, ya que, en verdad, el mismo no podía sentir el poder de la [Boosted Gear], pero algo, algo le decía que no había sido destruida, sino, modificada. Tal vez haya perdido alguna de sus partes importantes, pero estaba muy seguro que no se destruiría, así como así, ya que si la [Longinus] [Boosted Gear] fuera destruida, el Dragón Gales dejaría de existir.

Pero el Dragón, aún estaba existiendo.

Eso quería decir que…

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

—[Ahh~, ¿a poco te lo creíste?] —Termino Ddraig, para que luego se ponga a carcajear de lo lindo por el rostro de shock del peliblanco.

Issei, el cual puso un rostro de poema, termino por caer al suelo de espalda, levantando un poco de polvo al haber caído de una altura de 10 metros, en verdad caer de esa distancia era doloroso, pero:

—¡Serás cabrón! Itte, mi cu-cuerpo—Issei le reclamo, para que segundos después sintiera dolor en su cuerpo al haber caído de aquella altura, de aquella roca, de aquel lugar.

—[Hahahaha, perdón, perdón, pe-pero era bueno ver aquel rostro, hahaha] —Ddraig se reía por haber hecho tal acto contra el peliblanco.

Era verdad que estaba sorprendido un poco por esta actitud, ya que él no era de andar molestando o riendo por allí, ni siquiera en su pasado lo había hecho.

—Ah, esa caída si dolió—Se dijo el peliblanco para sí mismo. Pero le resulto raro, ya que como tenía su cuerpo reconstruido por la carne de Great Red y también tenía el poder de Ophis, eso era lo que también le daba un cuerpo que podía resistir incluso un dolor más grande que este, no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando.

—[Mmm, por lo poco que eh obtenido, puedo decir que tu cuerpo ya no es lo mismo que antes, no sé, ya no posees las mismas cualidades de antes. Pareces, o, mejor dicho, eres un humano muy débil en este estado actual… lo que también me desconcierta es mi cambio de actitud, eso no es mucho de mí, en verdad estos cambios nos están haciendo; diferentes] —Ddraig le explico al chico que era lo que tal vez, les estuviera pasando.

Issei se levantó del suelo una vez ya su cuerpo estuviera al 100%, en verdad lo sentía muy débil, casi enfermizo a cada rato.

—Tienes razón Ddraig, en verdad esto es muy raro… ¡pero eso no explica que te saques de onda con la broma de la [Boosted Gear]! —Issei le estaba dando la razón al Dragón que estaba en su interior, pero luego le reclamo el hecho de pasarse con la broma de la [Boosted Gear].

—[Haha, me disculpo por eso, pero… en verdad la [Boosted Gear] no está… por eso supuse que había sido destruida… no lo sé, intenta invocarlo a ver que sale] —Ddraig se disculpó, primeramente, para luego poseer una actitud de pura seriedad al decir las siguientes palabras en su dialogo.

—Jum… [Boosted Gear] —E Issei invoco la [Boosted Gear].

—[Esto es demasiado raro, la [Boosted Gear] modificada a tan solo ser unos… Glove's] —Dijo el Dragón, analizando los cambios que tuvo la [Boosted Gear], la parte que tenía los picos de la segunda evolución, había desaparecido, sin dejar rastro alguno. Solamente la parte de las manos había quedado, pero ahora la [Boosted Gear] se había pasado a ambas manos, formando así unos Glove's en sus manos respectivas del usuario peliblanco. Además de que el color rojo que lo caracterizaba ya no estaba, ahora solo eran unos Glove's de color plateado.

"N/A: Son los X-Gloves de Tsuna de KHR, cuando ingresa a su modo Juramento".

—Ciertamente es muy raro… pero, ¿será que es fuerte? —Issei pregunto la última parte con algo de preocupación.

—[Oye compañero, puede que ya no sea el Sekiryūtei, pero recuerda que la [Boosted Gear] era y es una [Longinus] muy poderosa] —Reclamo el Dragón, algo indignado por la falta de confianza de su actual portador.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero eso no aclara mis dudas—Dijo el peliblanco, también reclamando por ser regañado por Ddraig.

—[Hmp, pues entonces haz un Boost y veras que tan fuerte es] —Dijo el Dragón, algo cansado.

—Bien—Issei apretó ambos Glove's para poder, por lo menos hacer un Boost, pero, no sucedió nada de nada.

Aquello para Ddraig fue algo muy duro, ver como lo que un día fue su poder contenido en aquel [Sacred Gear] no iba a funcionar para nada. Ni siquiera había hecho un Boost y ni que hablar de su gema que antes era una gema verde que ocupaba todo el dorso del Glove, y ahora, era simplemente una pequeña gema de color negro, casi inactivo, sino fuera por ese brillo violeta que le daba, diría que estaba inactiva, pero no era así, pero tampoco tenía la respuesta a lo que le estaba pasando a la nueva [Boosted Gear].

Issei se mantuvo inerte por un momento, para que segundos después, en su frente aparezca una flama naranja y que sus Glove's se enciendan en el mismo fuego naranja que estaba en la frente del peliblanco. El cual no sentía para nada aquello, también sus ojos antes rojos/rosados, ahora eran naranja, uno creería que este iba a ser algo "normal" de ver, pero para el peliblanco:

—¡Aaaaahhhh, me quemo, me quemo! —Y el peliblanco empezó a correr como niña, digo, niño loco por todo el bosque intentando apagar el fuego que estaba en sus manos. Sacudía las manos como gallina queriendo tomar un vuelo, como Spider-Man intentando usar sus tela-arañas, como Thor usando su martillo para volar, como Bob Esponja cuando está feliz y se va corriendo con los brazos arriba y finalmente, como una pelea de "hombres", que sacuden las manos de adelante para atrás intentando "golpear" a su enemigo.

—[…]—Ddraig veía todo esto con una gotita estilo anime, no por lo del fuego, sino por como Issei quería apagar el fuego, a lo loco.

—¡Ddraig, ayúdame! —Decía el peliblanco, con lágrimas en los ojos, ya que no quería perder sus manos en un fuego que ni siquiera quemaba.

¡Aguanta!

Issei paro de golpe su corrida de toros, es decir, su intento de apagar el fuego que no lo quemaba, para comprobar lo que había pensado en el transcurso de este hecho.

—[Hasta que finalmente paras de correr como loco] —Le hablo el Dragón al peliblanco.

—¡Y ahora me lo dices! —Reclamo Issei al Dragón, ya que intuyo que él sabía algo de esto y no le había dicho nada.

—[Veras… creo que estas llamas, son algo que se activan cuando… la verdad no se… pero aquellas llamas son nuevas, no son mías, pero con este cuerpo de ahora, intuyo que si son mías… puedo sentir un gran poder en ellas… intenta darle un golpe al suelo o al árbol para ver qué tan poderosos son] —Le intento explicar al principio, pero luego lo hizo mejor que antes, e Issei lo había entendido todo.

—Así lo haré—Dijo Issei, fue al árbol que estaba cerca, ya que así era más fácil dar un golpe que al suelo.

Issei se acercó al árbol de 8 metros de altura.

 **Pumm…**

El peliblanco termino por dar un puñetazo al árbol, el cual ni siquiera se sacudió, ni siquiera dejo caer una sola hoja de sus ramas.

—¡IIIIITTTTTTTEEEEEEEE! —Issei termino por gritar lo más fuerte que podía, ya que su mano, aunque tuviera aquel Glove, si le había dolido, y mucho para él. El árbol ni siquiera había sufrido una quemadura con esas llamas que estaban es los Glove's.

—[Pobre] —Dijo el Dragón con pesar por ver la escena delante de sus ojos, un Issei revolcándose de dolor por el suelo, tomándose fuertemente su mano derecha con su mano izquierda, en un intento en vano de que el dolor se vaya, también estaba soltando lagrimas verdaderas de sus ojos naranjas, tal perece que si le había dolido mucho.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

30 minutos después de que el peliblanco se haya recuperado del dolor, el cual aún persistía en su mano, pero no con la misma intensidad de antes, solo era un pequeño dolor que tardaría su tiempo en sanar o simplemente en que se vaya el dolor, a fin de cuentas.

—[Cof, cof… ¿te dolió?] —Ddraig tenía un rostro de troll de Internet al ver como el peliblanco puso una cara de pocos amigos a tal pregunta tan tonta de parte del Dragón, pero también sabía que le estaba jugando una mala pasada con sus cosas.

—Nooo~, que va… es más, me gusto, sabes—Dijo el peliblanco con voz llena de sarcasmo al responderle a su compañero Dragón.

—[Oh~, entonces eres un masoquista, ¿eh~?] —Ddraig también le siguió el mismo juego que él había creador para aligerar el ambiente solitario que tenía ellos.

—Cabrón—Murmuro Issei, aun sobándose la mano derecha, en la cual sus Glove's ahora ya no estaban, aquella llama naranja había desaparecido y los ojos naranjas regresaron a ser los de antes.

—[Perdón, perdón… pero dejando eso de lado, es raro que tu cuerpo sufriera con esos golpes que te diste… ¿en verdad sigues siendo un Dragón? O ¿eres humano?] —Ddraig hizo sus preguntas con un rostro y voz serios.

Ya sabía la respuesta, pero quería escuchar que era lo que le decía su compañero de esto; el, ya no era un Dragón, ahora era simplemente un humano, común y corriente. No era un Demonio tampoco.

—Hmp… ¿quién sabe? —Dijo el peliblanco con voz de burla dirigida hacia el Dragón que estaba en su interior.

Ddraig tuvo una venita palpitante en su frente, ya que el chico no le respondió a su pregunta hecha seriamente, aunque se calmó ya que el también jugo un poco con el peliblanco.

—[Como quisiera salir de aquí para darte una paliza] —Murmuro el Dragón para sí mismo.

 **Change Shape: On**

Issei empezó a brillar fuertemente, asustándolo e incluso al Dragón, ya que antes de que ese brillo aparezca, Ddraig dijo "Cambio Forma: Activación", dando como resultado el brillo que se estaba provocando en ese preciso momento en el peliblanco.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Ahora, en aquel bosque desconocido para ambos seres, un humano y una Dragón. Había aparecido; Ddraig. En su nueva forma de Dragón Blanco de la [Involuntary Transition], pero este Dragón no era de carne, sino; mecánico.

—Q-Q… ¿Qué es esto? —Se preguntó Issei al ver como estaba parado sobre una plataforma redonda de color blanco, además de que fijo su mirada al frente, en donde se veía el bosque, pero ahora su vista era como si fuera un gigante de 200 metros de alto.

Miro sus manos y estas estaban con la [Boosted Gear], incompletas, es decir, solo con los dos Glove's. A los lados derecha e izquierdo aparecieron el mismo paramo de aquel bosque, solo que, de los lados respectivos, se fijó en la parte trasera y vio el mismo bosque, pero con la diferencia que allí atrás a lo lejos estaba aquella roca en la cual había despertado.

 **Dragon Form: Emission**

—[Compañero, ¿me escuchas?] —Issei escucho al Dragón gracias a unos auriculares holográficos que aparecieron en sus dos oídos.

—Ddraig… ¿Qué es esto? —Pregunto Issei un tanto nervioso, ya que en verdad estar en esta plataforma y ver hacia arriba un cielo estrellado, eso en verdad era muy raro.

—[No sé qué es lo que haya pasado… pero puedo ver el bosque en el que estabas hace unos momentos, pero en mi forma Dragón] —Le dijo Ddraig al peliblanco.

—No sé qué es lo que esté pasando, pero puedo ver el mismo bosque, pero como si fueran solo proyecciones del exterior, la [Boosted Gear] incompleta hizo aparición en mis manos… no sé qué es lo que estará pasando en verdad—Issei también dio su leve argumento de lo que estaba pasando.

—[Mmmm, tengo una hipótesis] —Hablo el Dragón, captando la atención del peliblanco con aquello.

—Dime, te escucho fuerte y claro—Le dijo el peliblanco con suma seriedad en su rostro y voz.

—[Pues… yo estoy en la forma Dragón… tú estás viendo lo mismo que yo cuando estaba en tu interior… eso quieres decir que yo salí de tu cuerpo y tu ingresaste al mío] —Explico el Dragón su hipótesis, el cual era muy acertada por el Dragón.

Issei se sorprendió un poco por este hecho, pero luego de ver bien las cosas, no era tan mal estar aquí dentro y ver lo que hace el Dragón.

—Mhp… ya veo. Pero ahora que estamos de esta forma, intenta volar, caminar y lanzar algún poder de tu arsenal, además de que hay que tomar nota de esto. Hazlo rápido… me siendo algo cansado, no se… como si estuviéramos conectados a algo que nos jala energía, puedo también ver que te estas cansando en este nivelador holográfico que apareció en frente de mí. Rápido, "Emission" se está acabando—Explicaba de forma tranquila el peliblanco, pero luego de unos segundos más, se empezó a sentir cansado y débil, eso no sería problema si su poder estuviera al tope, pero ahora su nivelador decía que era muy débil en comparación a antes.

—[Ci-Ciertamente… ah, me estoy cansando… haré lo que dijiste lo más rápido que pueda] —Dijo Ddraig, también sintiendo su respiración acelerarse rápidamente.

Ddraig rápidamente dio unos pasos por el suelo, pasos gigantes y que, hacia un estruendo fuerte en todo el lugar, luego empezó a correr, corría destruyendo todo lo que estaba a su paso. Luego, dio un enorme salto hacia el cielo, tanto en total 20 metros y luego, sus dos pares de alas, las cuales no estaban conectados a su cuerpo, sino en aquel anillo blanco que tenía tres alas más, solo que estas eran como para nivelar, pero estaba seguro que, si perdía un ala, uno de esos tres los iba a reemplazar. Pero por ahora eran solo planeadores.

Las alas de color blanco con las gemas negras en ellas, aleteaban de arriba abajo en ese anillo, en verdad se sentía raro, pero a la vez increíble el sentir esta sensación.

Una vez estaba a la altura de 800 metros del suelo, el Dragón Blanco lanzo su ataque demoledor.

—[Absolute Incineration] —Uno pensaría que, con aquel nombre tan imponente de aquel ataque, este iba a ser uno demoledor y a la vez destructor, de eso se trataban los Dragones, seres poderosos que rivalizan contra un Dios, pero no llegando ante los más fuertes como Shiva o los Dioses Dragones, los Dragones Celestiales solo eran una fuerza enorme si no era controlada o manejada de buena forma, eso eran.

En el hocico de Ddraig se empezó a forma una esfera blanca como la misma nieve, para luego de unos segundos, de esa esfera blanca saliera disparada; una pequeña bola de fuego negro, el cual ni siquiera salió de las fauces del Dragón y termino apagándose a medio camino, nada más.

Ddraig dio todo en ese ataque, por esa razón termino por perder el conocimiento y caer hacia el suelo empicada, pero a media caída empezó a brillar y se intercambió nuevamente con Issei, el cual aún tenía la conciencia por el momento de adrenalina que estaba pasando.

Pero antes de terminar por caer al suelo, en su espalda aparecieron dos pares de alas metálicas, alas blancas con detalles negros, y una estela de color blanco que salía de sus engranajes de poder.

"N/A: Las alas de Mercy de Overwatch, solo que, sin las estelas amarillas, ya que aquí son blancas".

Issei solamente pudo planear con sus alas que había adquirido recientemente, para luego terminar por caer en un árbol enorme y golpearse la cabeza fuertemente, una vez haya pasado eso, el peliblanco no recordó nada más, ya que había terminado por desmayarse luego del fuerte golpe que recibió en su cabeza y cuerpo.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Issei lentamente iba abriendo sus dos ojos, los abría lentamente, ya que la luz del sol estaba brillando un poco más fuerte que, ayer tal vez. Le dolía la espalda al máximo carajo, ya que una vez se acostumbró a la luz del sol, pudo fijarse un poco del cómo estaba.

Su cuerpo estaba curveado como una media luna, su pobre columna estaba siendo la que sostenía todo el cuerpo en aquella rama que, por lo que logro ver, muy pronto se iba a romper y el terminaría cayendo de una altura aproximada de 18 metros o más, no lo sabría calcular, ya que estaba algo desorientado y debilitado como para andar pensando al 100%.

—D-D-D-D-Ddra-Ddraig… ¿m-m-m-me o-o-oyes? —Pregunto débilmente el peliblanco, ya que no podía moverse mucho, porque su columna en verdad le estaba doliendo mucho.

—[Tranquilo compañero… hare lo que pueda porque bajes a salvo y tu espalda sane] —Dijo el Dragón en su interior y por lo que se oía estaba en un buen estado, mucho mejor que en el que se encontraba el peliblanco.

—Gra-Grac-…—Issei quería dar las gracias a su compañero, pero el dolor era mucho como para que su cuerpo humano lo soporte, en verdad era un asco su yo de ahora.

 **Crack…**

Issei se asustó por escuchar ese sonido que notificaba que la rama del árbol se estaba empezando a romper poco a poco.

—[Compañero… tu cuerpo estará al 100% en unos segundos más, no te desesperes] —Dijo el Dragón al peliblanco, el cual seguía preocupado por la rama, pero también se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo ya no le dolía mucho a comparación de unos segundos atrás, no podía moverse aún, pero lo necesitaba cuando antes.

 **Crack… crack…**

Eso ya era muy preocupante, la rama ahora se estaba sacudiendo un poco, y su cuerpo aún no estaba al 100%. Solo unos segundos más…

 **Crrrrraaaacckkkkk…**

Y la rama termino por romperse, Issei había terminado por recuperar el control de su cuerpo, pero no sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba cayendo desde una altura muy peligrosa para su estado actual, podía romperse algunos huesos importantes y dudaba que Ddraig lo ayudara de nuevo, ya que lo estaba escuchando soltar quejidos y su respiración era muy errática.

—" _¿Así es como voy a morir? ¿lentamente por la quebradura de mis huesos? ¡NO! ¡no lo acepto! ¡tengo que proteger a mis padres! ¡a mi familia! ¡no pienso morir hoy! ¡ni loco moriría de esta manera nada heroica!_ —Issei para ese momento de su pensar, aquella flama naranja había hecho aparición en su frente, sus ojos eran de un color naranja, los dos Glove's también había aparecido en sus manos, solo que con la diferencia que su mano derecha, tenía una de esas "cosas" de su estado [Diabolic Esper], como lo había nombrado Ddraig a su modo Diabólico.

 **Cracjjjj… trrrrrrrrrlllllsssssshhh…**

Issei uso su mano derecha, junto con aquella "palanca" y la clavo en la corteza del árbol. Pero con la fuerza con la cual clavo aquel objeto no era suficiente, Issei termino por ir arrastrado hacia abajo, haciendo una línea en el árbol por lo largo que termino cayendo o arrastrándose con aquel objeto.

Soltó aquel objeto que termino por desaparecer como si no existiera, al igual que sus Glove's, los ojos naranjas y esa llama en la frente. Issei se dejó caer y llego al suelo, solo le había faltado unos 5 cm para llegar.

—…—Issei no hablaba para nada.

—[…]—Ddraig estaba muy cansado como para hacer algún argumento con su compañero.

Issei tenía los ojos cerrados, respiraba fuertemente, apretaba de vez en cuando su mano derecha, ya que le había dolido tomar aquel objeto, incluso con aquel Glove que tenía cubriendo su mano.

El peliblanco se dejó caer de trasero, no importaba si le dolía o no, ya que necesitaba despejar su mente por un momento, las emociones que lo estaba abundando en ese momento lo estaban alterando y necesitaba calmarse. La adrenalina era buena de vez en cuando.

Issei miro hacia el árbol y este tenía la línea de la cortadura, dejo de ver eso y solo cerro los ojos, para poder disfrutar del viento que se había formando por un momento, sus cabellos blancos se movieron al compás del viento, el sol pegaba su piel algo pálida por estar recuperándose del dolor del cuerpo y demás cosas, abrió los ojos y dejo salir un suspiro de alivio, para luego preceder a hablar de forma algo cansada.

—¿D-D-Ddraig, estas bi-bien? Te noto algo, can-cansado—Pregunto y le explico el peliblanco al Dragón en su interior, el cual ahora no respiraba tan erráticamente, sino más bien respiros hondos por el momento.

—[Si… utilice la magia que tenía para sanar tu herida, has estado así por un día entero. Ya paso la noche y ahora son como las 9 del día, sentí el dolor que te estaba causando el estar de eso modo, así que te estuve ayudando por unos momentos hasta que recuperaste la conciencia y luego de eso, ya lo sabes] —Le explico Ddraig al peliblanco, que estaba prestando atención en cada palabra.

—Te lo agradezco de corazón, Ddraig—Agradeció el peliblanco por la preocupación y problemas que había pasado el Dragón por su debilidad.

—[No me lo agradezcas… estamos iguales y hay que ayudarse el uno del otro… tú no eres el único débil, necesito recuperar mi magia y tú tu estado de antes de que esas cosas pasaran] —Dijo el Dragón con algo de sabiduría en sus palabras.

—Tienes razón, tengo que entrenar para poder recuperar mi estado anterior, pero eso me tomaría años—Dijo el peliblanco, pero lo último lo dijo con su auto estima bajo.

—[No te preocupes compañero… recuerda que estamos en este lugar por dos días y en esos días tu cuerpo ha estado ganando algo de masa muscular, no es mucha, pero te puedo decir que es algo, comparado con tu cuerpo de antes de esos dos días… tu magia también está un poco elevado, tus antiguos rendimientos aún no se ven, pero estoy seguro que con algo de entrenamiento subirás de escala. Por mi parte, también eh sufrido las mismas estadísticas que las tuyas, solo que los míos son algo más avanzados que tu cuerpo, pero descuida, cada día nos haremos más y más fuertes, de eso no hay duda] —Le explico el Dragón lo que Issei no sabía.

Eso en verdad sorprendió a Issei. Pensó un poco y tuvo una hipótesis, tal vez los poderes de Ddraig y los suyos, estaban sellados y por esa razón, no estaban como antes, pero con el pasar de los días y los entrenamientos que iban a tener, podrían recuperar su antigua gloria, solo era una hipótesis, no es que sea cierto, o puede que sea lo contrario.

Pero también estaba la duda de que o quien fue el que sello sus poderes, si es que su hipótesis fuera acertada. Además, no sabían que era este lugar, solo eran unas enormes extensiones de árboles por muchos y muchos kilómetros.

—Ya veo. Ddraig, ¿entonces hay que entrenar? —Pregunto Issei, queriendo saber más específicamente el método de entrenamiento que iban a tener ambos.

—[Pues claro] —Dijo de forma seria el Dragón sellado.

—A lo que me refiero es al método de entrenamientos. Magia, artes marciales, espadas, transformaciones y demás habilidades que tengamos—Aclaro su punto el peliblanco al Dragón.

—[Se más claro para la próxima vez. Bueno, primeramente, empezaremos con tu entrenamiento, correr, hacer flexiones, abdominales, sentadillas y etc. Tu magia es algo inestable por el momento, eso lo dejaremos para unos días luego de tener un mejor rendimiento físico y espiritual. Usaras a [Ascalon] para practicar, aquella espada estaba en la [Boosted Gear] y dudo mucho que haya desaparecido o, bueno, creo que si haya sido modificada. En las trasformaciones, pues eso el tiempo lo dirá, pero una vez puedas mantenerte estable con ellas, procederás a entrenar en aquel estado hasta mantenerlo activo por mucho tiempo, además de que no tienes que gastar mucha energía. Por mi parte, cuando yo necesite entrenar, pues haremos "Emission" para practicar mis poderes actuales como también los nuevos que me haya conseguido con esta transformación, entrenaremos moderadamente, pero no será fácil eso si, 8 horas al día serán suficientes, en la noche solo descansaremos y al día siguiente empezaremos con esas mismas rutinas. Luego de una semana, empezaremos otra rutina y así sucesivamente] —Dijo el Dragón sus ideas.

Issei iba asintiendo con la cabeza a todo lo dicho por su compañero, aquel entrenamiento no sería mucho comparado con lo que tuvo que pasar con Tannin, pero aquí haría lo que podía con lo que tenía a su alcance.

—¡Bien, estoy que ardo! ¿¡cuando empezamos!? —Issei apretó su puño derecho y lo levanto a la altura de su rostro, su rostro demostraba suma determinación y sus ojos brillaban fuertemente en aquel color rojo/rosado que ahora eran.

Issei estaba ansioso por empezar a entrenar, tenía algo de hambre y sed, pero eso era para después, ahora era hora de recuperar su antigua fuerza e ir a su hogar y proteger a sus padres, a su única familia. Qlippoth atacarían a cualquiera que estuviera relacionado con su persona y él no iba a dejar que los hagan daño, por esa razón iba a entrenar fuertemente para protegerlos de todo e incluso, de el mismo.

—[(Bostezo) Por ahora tengo sueño, así que empezamos cuando despierte y recupere un poco más de mi energía… por el momento se una buena niña exploradora y ve a ver que encuentras por los alrededores… uuufff] —Le dijo Ddraig al peliblanco que estaba con la determinación a tope.

Pero que repentinamente termino cayéndose de espaldas estilo anime por lo que le había dicho su compañero Dragón.

—¡Serás cabrón! —Le grito el peliblanco con ira, aún estaba en el suelo, pero se iba levantando para luego sacudir su ropa que se había llenado de polvo.

—[…]—Issei solo podía escuchar los leves ronquidos que soltaba el Dragón, haciendo que una venita se marcara en su frente por lo vago que era su compañero.

No dijo nada por el momento y fue a ver qué era lo que había por los alrededores.

—Como buena niña, cof, cof, quiero decir, como buen niño explorador tengo que explorar los alrededores y ver qué es lo que encuentro. Espero que un pequeño riachuelo—Estaba diciendo el castaño, pero se corrigió y siguió con el dialogo que estaba pensado.

Sin más solamente fue a ver más el bosque, un poco de viento hizo que su ropa ondeara un poco y que su cabello blanco, con aquella cola de cabello que no sabía cuándo lo había tenido allí, moviéndose de suavemente al compás del viento.

Se adentró más hacia el bosque, y ya luego de unos minutos de caminata encontró…

.

.

.

* * *

 **...Episodio 1 – Emission – Concluido...**

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Alex24**

Gracias por tu comentario, y que bueno que esta historia te guste, no te vas arrepentir de dar un poco de tiempo para leer este FF.

 **Guest**

Pues lo de la cuenta. Primero ingresas a , luego vez en la parte derecha superior de la Web, allí dice: "Login y Sign Up". Das clic en la segunda opción. Luego llenas tus datos, como el Nombre que tiene que ser algo original o sino no te deja pasar, tu correo electrónico y tu contraseña y luego en registrar. Todo estará en ingles, pero puedes usar el navegador Chrome y poder traducir allí mismo, eso seria bueno. Para ingresar luego de haber creado una cuenta, das clic en "Login" e ingresas tus datos, ademas de que te va a pedir que llenes un recuadro con los caracteres que veras, principalmente son números. Eso.

Gracias por el apoyo y que también te gustara este trabajo. Espero que te ayude lo primero, sino, pues tendré que explicarlo mejor.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Bien, aquí demostré algunos elementos de otros animes y videojuegos como las respectivas transformaciones de Issei. Issei hasta ahora solo tiene una transformación y una transformación incompleta. Ddraig le da a Issei una transformación y también una transformación incompleta que se vera con el pasar de los episodios.

Tanto Issei como Ddraig son muy débiles en comparación a como eran antes de empezar la historia. Si quieren saber como es la forma de Ddraig, esta en la portada de este FF.

Las respectivas transformaciones Issei no las puede manejar ni siquiera al 5%, o mejor, ni el 1% de su capacidad total. Pero con el tiempo los manejara muy bien y a su voluntad. Ascalon también cambiara de forma y de modelo, como también el color de la espalda y todo lo demás.

Si tienes alguna duda, pues pregunten y yo respondo.

Bueno, creo que eso es todo, nos vemos... a la próxima... **  
**


	3. Episodio 2

**Autor Glastorne**

* * *

 **Renuncia a los personajes de Anime/Manga**

Los personajes de HSDxD le pertenecen a: Ichiei Ishibumi

* * *

 **Géneros**

Ecchi, romance, comedia, Harem, shounen, [Sobrenatural], fanservice, OP, y etc

 **Formas**

Personaje humano y demás especies hablando: ¿Odiarlas? Si las odio  
Personaje sellado hablando: [Boosted Gear: Activado]  
 _Personaje humano y demás especies pensando: "Deja de hablar"  
Personaje sellado pensando: "[Con este poder, me siento renovado]"  
Comunicación vía sello mágico: Hola a todos  
_Asunto importante o cosa importante: [Longinus Destruida]

* * *

 **Resumen**

Traición por aquí, traición por allá y por más allá. Eh, no siempre alguien va a venir a prestarte poder, tienes que ganártelo, aunque al principio serás simplemente un debilucho, pero con el tiempo, serás fuerte para proteger, pues, no lo sé. Ve por este camino, hasta llegar a la meta.

* * *

.

.

.

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía que pueden haber y también por las letras o palabras que están mal escritas.

Van a ver OoC de los personajes de anime.

* * *

.

.

.

Sin más solamente fue a ver más el bosque, un poco de viento hizo que su ropa ondeara un poco y que su cabello blanco, con aquella cola de cabello que no sabía cuándo lo había tenido allí, moviéndose de suavemente al compás del viento.

Se adentró más hacia el bosque, y ya luego de unos minutos de caminata encontró…

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

—¡Agua! —Issei pego un pequeño grito de la alegría, ya que estar caminando por un rato y con este sol que pegaba fuerte en su rostro, era bueno encontrar un pequeño riachuelo y poder beber un poco de la suculenta agua.

Issei fue corriendo rápidamente hasta llegar al riachuelo. Una vez allí se metió al agua, no importaba mucho si su nueva ropa se mojaba, en verdad necesitaba refrescarse un poco.

Con sus manos tomaba agua rápidamente, cuidando también que no se ahogue o algo por el estilo. Siguió tomando por un buen rato hasta que finalmente estaba lleno y su sed ya había pasado en gran medida a como era unos momentos atrás.

Salió del agua lentamente, el riachuelo no era tan hondo, sino 1m de hondo y de largo de un lado a lado era de unos 10 metros.

Issei fue al suelo que estaba con algo de hierva para poder sentarse, se sentó y empezó a respirar poco a poco para recuperar su respiración normal, ya que beber un poco rápido lo había cansado.

El peliblanco abrió los ojos un poco y se puso a pensar, no había montañas a lo lejos como para que bajara algo de agua hacia todos los alrededores de este enorme bosque. Miro hacia la dirección contraria a donde bajaba el agua, solo para ver con asombro, una montaña a lo lejos. Tal vez uno kilómetros a lo lejos se veía tal montaña.

—" _Eso es muy raro, nunca había visto tal montaña cuando estaba caminando. Tal vez… los arboles me obstruían la vista y por esa razón ahora la puedo ver"_ —Pensó el peliblanco con calma, ya que hacia donde estaba la montaña y de donde bajaba el agua, era un espacio abierto y se lo podía ver muy bien.

Issei bajo la mirada hacia sus pies, en donde su ropa blanca estaba mojada, pero ahora no lo estaba, algo que sorprendió nuevamente al peliblanco por tal hecho.

No le tomo demasiada importancia y empezó a caminar nuevamente hacia el bosque, procurando no alejarse mucho del riachuelo que lo proporcionaba de agua, iba a ver si podía encontrar alguna fruta o algo por el estilo, ya que no había encontrado nada de nada por el camino que había tomado, ni siquiera un animal y eso ya era de por sí, raro.

Insectos no habían, ya que no los encontraba. Eso era bueno de cierta forma.

—¡Comida! —Issei nuevamente grito de la alegría al encontrar unas plantas de fresas, manzanas y moras por allí cerca.

Fue corriendo hasta poder alcanzar las fresas y empezar a comerlas, claro, moderadamente para poder tener algo de clase. Luego paso a las moras, estaban ricas y no eran muy amargas.

Subió al árbol de manzanas y tomo una muy roja, enserio se veía muy deliciosa, pero:

— _Nunca me dejes, Isse_ —El chico apretó fuertemente la manzana con su mano derecha, haciendo que esta se exprima de golpe y se parta por doquier, para finalmente ir cayendo al suelo migajas y jugo de tal fruta roja.

—¡CALLATE! —Issei se levantó de la rama en la que estaba, para luego dar un fuerte puñetazo al árbol con su puño izquierdo, haciendo que este se lastime y empiece a sangrar un poco.

—[Es mejor dejar el pasado atrás, compañero. No es bueno estar siempre en el pasado y lo sabes] —Issei escucho la voz de Ddraig, procedió a calmarse y bajar del árbol, que no era tan alto y por esa razón, dio un salto de unos 6 metros.

Issei apretaba los puños en ira, solamente era ira, ya que el odio lo iba a mostrar cuando el este en frente de ellas, las haría pagar por esto, pero no llegaría tan lejos como para matarlas por su propia cuenta, solamente las haría sufrir de forma emocionar y psicológica, ellas ya no eran de importancia en su vida, ahora, si ganaba más poder, solamente se iba a dedicar a cuidar a los que el crea conveniente.

—Ddraig… es hora de entrenar… quieras o no—Dijo el peliblanco con la mirada vacía, recordar aquella chica le hizo entrar en cólera, no la soportaba ahora y nunca lo iba hacer.

—[Bien pues… pero primero tengo que decirte algo bueno] —Dijo el Dragón con algo de misterio, aquello capto la atención del peliblanco.

—Dime…—Issei le hablo al Dragón, estaba algo ocupado comiendo unas moras que ahora le sabían algo amargas por los recuerdos de hace rato.

—[Pues… hace rato, cuando comiste aquellas frutas, tu fuerza y reservas de una energía que no es magia, aumentaron de golpe] —Le explico el Dragón a Issei, el cual dejo de comer la moras ya que lo que le dijo su compañero le llamo mucho la atención.

—¿Una energía que no es magia? ¿Cómo es eso posible? —Cuestiono el chico, ya que eso no podía ser posible, pero su cabeza fue a la única energía capas de eso, bueno, muchas energías.

—[Se parece mucho al "Chakra" que utilizan las Nekomata… pero esta energía es mucho más pura, más poderosa, más cálida y, sobre todo, más unida] —Explico los detalles el Dragón a su compañero humano.

Aquello si sorprendió mucho al peliblanco, esta energía era mucha más poderosa que es mismo Chakra, más puro, poderoso y, sobre todo, unido. En otras palabras, había ganado una energía mucho más poderosa que el Chakra en sí.

Pero eso no lo hacía muy feliz, ya que estaría compartiendo la misma energía que esa peliblanca, pero ahora que lo pensaba bien, su cabello también era blanco, eso lo molestaba y mucho.

—Ya veo—Issei respondió de forma seca, ya que, al escuchar y pensar bien las cosas, él estaba muy apegado a esa chica de cabello blanco.

—[Si, y antes de que pienses tus cosas, te explico. No estas unido a la misma energía que la Nekomata de cabello blanco, lo tuyo es mucho superior, más puro y… no está contaminado. El Chakra es una energía contaminada y no está en su 100%. También que, si pensabas de tu cabello, el tuyo es más sedoso, más puro, más blanco que la misma nieve. Tu no estas unido ni ligado a nadie, a excepción de mí ya que ambos somos uno, por decirlo así. Lo que trato de decir es, tu eres tú y eso nadie lo va a cambiar, compañero] —Issei escuchaba las palabras que le decía el Dragón, lo ayudaron mucho en su autoestima baja de ahora, se sentía motivado, más feliz de tener a un amigo con quien hablar y que siempre estaría a su lado apoyándolo, en las buenas y en las malas.

—Gracias, Ddraig—Dijo el peliblanco, con unas lágrimas traicioneras que empezaron a salir de sus ojos rojos/rosados.

—[Ah, ya que. Bueno, ahora si… quiero que te aligeres de ropa y lo pongas a un lado, luego empieza a mover tus pies, brazos y manos, vas a correr una larga trayectoria, luego de eso regresas a este punto. Luego de eso empiezas con el estiramiento de tus músculos, luego haces 50 flexiones, abdominales y sentadillas. Luego escalaras árboles para hacerte más ágil, luego de eso descansaras 10 minutos. Y luego, a reanudar nuevamente todos los ejercicios de antes… eh, Issei, ¿estas bien?] —Ddraig le explico todo lo que iba a hacer el peliblanco, como estaba a las horas del mediodía, lo iba hacer entrenar por toda la tarde, le tomaría como 2 horas hacer todo eso y otras dos horas hacer nuevamente los mismos ejercicios, lo iba a tener así durante una semana entera.

Pero se preocupó al ver como Issei estaba pálido y con un fantasmita que se estaba escapando de su boca.

—N-N-No se preocupe… Ddraig-san—Dijo el peliblanco con cuerpo medio muerto por lo que le había informado el Dragón. Como ahora tenía un cuerpo humano, pues iba a ser muy, muy, muy difícil tener una resistencia digna de un guerrero.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Un Issei ya más ligero de ropa estaba corriendo hacia el frente, para ser más exactos hacia donde estaba la montaña.

Apenas iba corriendo unos 700 metros y su cuerpo ya se cansó mucho, era un logro correr 700 metros sin haber descansado o por lo menos, haber parado para caminar y luego correr. Su resistencia estaba subiendo sus %, pero él % para llegar era este "?". Si, desconocido. Se suponía que Issei estaría por los 1% de un 100%, pero en lugar del 100% había los signos de incógnita, algo raro estaba pasando y eso lo sabía Ddraig, él estaba monitoreando los avances de Issei, ahora con su cuerpo mecánico era algo así como una maquina avanzada que todo lo podía y todo lo hacía, eso era beneficioso.

—[Vamos compañero… tienes que llegar a 2K y apenas recorriste 789 metros, vamos, vamos] —Le decía Ddraig desde su interior, haciendo que Issei abra los ojos como platos.

—¿E-Estas, ahhh, d-d-d-de, ah, bro-broma? —Issei le cuestionaba a ver su no era una broma pesada como las que hacia debes en cuando, pero el silencio del Dragón le confirmo que no era ninguna broma.

—[Eh, no. Sigue corriendo] —Dijo el Dragón de manera natural, haciendo que Issei casi tropiece y caiga al suelo por escuchar hablar al Dragón con una naturalidad sin igual.

—O-Ok—Dijo Issei de forma cansada, pero no se iba a rendir, así como así, aunque eso conlleve el que tenía que correr de regreso la misma distancia.

Y así fue corriendo para poder llegar a completar los 2K que le había dicho el Dragón y eso era en verdad algo difícil, ya que no tenían la oportunidad de tomar algún descanso.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Luego de una hora completa, Issei, finalmente completo los 2K, pero tenía que regresar nuevamente, así que ahora estaba corriendo de regreso, además de estar sudando como puerco.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

 **Pum…**

Se escuchó caer algo al suelo y este algo era el cuerpo del peliblanco, que recientemente había llegado al punto de regreso y se dejó caer al suelo, no importaba si se golpeaba o si su ropa se ensuciaba, lo que importaba era poder descansar y jalar todo el oxígeno que pudiera.

—[Bueno, estas estadísticas son muy buenas, estas al 10% de fuerza física y de resistencia] —Le informo con algo de asombro el Dragón al chico peliblanco.

—¿D-D-D-De cuá-cuánto? —Pregunto el peliblanco, aun intentando recuperar su respiración normal.

—[Pues… 10% de "?"]—Le dijo el Dragón al peliblanco, el cual se sorprendió, pero no lo demostró ya que estaba ocupado intentando recuperar su respiración.

—¿Co-Como es eso p-p-posible? —Pregunto Issei al Dragón, para ver si le daba alguna respuesta o algo por el estilo.

—[Pues recuerda que Ophis tiene un poder infinito y al momento de haber revivido, también te dio su poder, eso, para mí, es alguna explicación, pero no tiene sentido ahora que no tienes esos poderes o es que simplemente estén sellado, pero un sello tiene que ser abierto para que un poder así se pase a tu cuerpo… descansa, tienes 10 minutos y luego empiezas nuevamente con el resto] —Termino de dar su breve hipótesis el Dragón Blanco.

Issei simplemente se quedó callado, si eso era verdad, su fuerza ahora era nula, pero con el tiempo tal porcentaje iba a subir, pero no sabía hasta cuando, puede que Ophis tenga un poder infinito, pero ni con un poder así le podía hacer frente a Great Red.

Dejo de pensar y solamente se dedicó a poder descansar los 10 minutos que le había dado su compañero, ya que luego empezaría otra vuelta de tortura sin igual, pero que quede claro que este entrenamiento no se comparaba en nada contra el salvaje de Tannin.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

50 flexiones.

Issei solamente llego bien hasta las 30, luego, poco a poco llego a las 50 y se dejó caer al suelo, pero no era momento para andar descansando, puede que sus músculos le ardan mucho, pero eso no era excusa para rendirse, no ahora.

50 abdominales.

No tenía que dejar caer su espalda, sino, no contaba como una abdominal. Con lo cansado que estaba Issei dejaba caer su cuerpo de vez en cuando, Ddraig, llevaba las cuentas, y eso era aún peor, si Issei fallaba, este Dragón empezaba de nuevo, para disgusto del peliblanco.

50 sentadillas. Sus piernas hacían todo lo que podían, ya que aún no sanaba el dolor de haber corriendo 4K en total, contando 2 de ida y 2 de vuelta, era en verdad fatal para su ahora cuerpo débil.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

7 de la noche.

Issei se estaba dando una ducha, su cuerpo le dolía a montones, por esa razón se estaba mojando cuidadosamente, no tenía nada de jabón a su alcance para poder lavar completamente su cuerpo y cabello, pero:

—¿Qué? —Issei miro hacia abajo, en donde estaba el agua, pero allí flotando en el agua, estaba un jabón para bañarse de color celeste. Eso sorprendió a Issei, ya que no sabía de donde venían estas cosas, no había ninguna civilización por los alrededores, ni hablar de los animales y los insectos, todo era silencioso, pero podía escuchar los leves ronquidos de Ddraig, no sabía por qué estaba cansado, pero tenía que ser por algo.

Mejor paro el bus del pensamiento y se dedicó a tomar el jabón y jabonarse su cuerpo y cabello, no era necesario un shampoo para el cabello, ya que este no lo necesitaba para nada.

El jabón olía bien y eso le gustaba un poco.

Miro hacia el cielo y vio el lindo cielo azul. Azul. ¡Azul!

Apretó con mucha fuerza el jabón, no le importaba si su cuerpo le dolía y le pedía detenerse, él no le hizo caso y lo apretó con mucha fuerza, fuerza que había sacado de quien sabe dónde.

Las escleróticas de sus ojos se volvieron negras, su iris paso a ser roja, al igual que su pupila.

 **[Diabolic Esper]**

Aquel traje negro había hecho aparición en todo su cuerpo.

 **[Gear]**

Aquellos objetos hicieron aparición en su espalda, para que luego de unos segundos, los 8 [Gear] pasaran al frente en donde Issei tenía ambos brazos hacia delante y sus palmas abiertas.

Una vez estén allí los [Gear], estos empezaron a dar vueltas en sus ejes y que también se envuelvan en electricidad de color negro.

— _Tendremos muchos hijos, Isse_ —Issei apretaba los dientes del odio y fijo su mirada a ese cielo nocturno de color azul.

—¡Fuego! —Los [Gear] se rodearon más de electricidad negra hasta alcanzar un estado de blanco, para que finalmente, delante de Issei apareciera un círculo mágico y luego los [Gear], dispararan una potente descarga eléctrica. Un torrente de rayos negros y uno faro de luz blanca salieron disparadas hacia el cielo nocturno, aquel ataque solamente se perdió en el inmenso cielo y se confundió con una estrella más.

—" _[Mmm, interesante]"_ —Ddraig estaba viendo el medidor de energía de Issei, y este ya estaba en el 30%, sonrió un poco, ya que su compañero lo estaba superando con un 5% de poder en lo que lleva a destrucción y resistencia, eso era un logro muy bueno para los pocos días que estaban allí.

—¡Ahhhh! ¡fuego, fuego, fuego, fuego, fuego, fuego, fuego, fuego, fuego, fu-…! ¡aght! —Issei hacia que los [Gear] dispararan un sinfín de torrentes de poder destructor, estaba con los ojos bien abiertos y con los dientes bien apretados, sus dientes eran algo parecido a unos colmillos, pero no lo eran y solo era cuestión de perspectiva.

Uno de los [Gear] había dejado de funcionar y cayó hacia donde está el [Gear] más grande, golpeándolo y haciendo que este disparara hacia los otros y que luego exploten entre sí, Issei salió disparado hacia atrás luego de aquella explosión muy cerca de él.

Con el impulso con el cual iba hacia atrás, termino por arrancar unos 30 metros de muchos árboles y finalmente chocar contra otro árbol y perder la conciencia en ese preciso momento. Su transformación se esfumo y su ropa blanca regreso a su cuerpo e Issei allí se quedó tirado.

 **Change Shape: On**

 **Dragon Form: Emission**

—[Issei no es el único que aprendió nuevos trucos] —Murmuro el Dragón Blanco, una vez estuviera en su forma Dragón fuera del cuerpo del chico peliblanco que ahora estaba en su interior, flotando en un mar de agua imaginaria, por llamarlo así.

Ddraig empezó a caminar en dirección hacia la montaña, hacia donde estaba el volcán que estaba algo humeante, pero el Dragón sabía que, aunque este humeante, el volcán nunca iba a explotar.

Luego de unos minutos finalmente llego, la montaña era del mismo tamaño que Ddraig, solo que un poco bajo, con unos 10m más bajo, Ddraig cerró los ojos por un momento y en aquel tiempo, el halo que tenía sus alas, se movió hacia el frente, sus alas se unieron y formaron una espada con la forma misma de sus alas, para que luego, de un solo tajo, las alas terminaron por cortar a la mitad el volcán, haciendo que lava ardiente saliera de ella.

Al halo de alas regreso a su estado normal, Ddraig abrió los ojos y dejo salir un suspiro de cansancio. La lava no le estaba haciendo casi nada a sus patas, pero si estaba empezando a sentir algo de calor, y eso que estaba resistiendo lo más que podía.

—[Rayos, pensé que resistiría aún más] —Se dijo Ddraig, al sentir mucho más calor y que algunas partes de sus patas se están derritiendo por estar mucho tiempo en la lava, pero esta lava no era normal, era muy amarilla en lugar de roja y pedazos de rocas, esta lava quemaba mucho más que la lava del mundo humano, y Ddraig se atrevería a decir, que quema mucho más que una lanza de luz, atravesando el cuerpo de un Demonio.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Issei abrió los ojos solo para encontrase en un páramo de color amarillo, un lindo e inocente color amarillo.

— _Isse-san_ —El peliblanco escucho aquella voz tan inocente y linda, tan manipuladora como también tal dulce.

—¡Cállate, cállate, cállate! —Issei se tapaba los oídos para no escuchar la voz de esa mujer que lo atormentaba en aquel espacio amarillo.

— _Isse-san, te amo_ —Dijo la voz de forma inocente, lo que termino por colmar la paciencia del peliblanco.

—¡CÁLLATEEEE! ¡CÁLLATEEEE! ¡CÁLLATE MALDITA! ¡morirás! —Issei le gritaba a la voz con ira y odio, pero lo último lo dijo de forma muy seria.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Las patas de Ddraig habían sufrido un cebero daño, ya que estos estaban ya muy derretidos, pero se iban sanando poco a poco. Ddraig había optado por volar antes de que sus patas terminar por derretirse en su totalidad, para luego proceder a sanarse sus propias heridas, pero el intercambio de cuerpo lo hizo irse del lugar al interior de su compañero humano.

 **[Hyper Mode Last Will]**

Issei había aparecido en el lugar en donde estaba anteriormente Ddraig, para que luego de unos segundos una esfera de llamas naranjas lo cubriera por completo, para que unos segundos más tarde, la esfera de llamas se disipará y se pudiera ver a Issei nuevamente.

Ahora Issei estaba con los ojos naranjas, una llama naranja en su frente que se movía de lado a lado, los Glove's también hicieron aparición en sus manos. Su rostro mostraba mucha seriedad, ni siquiera había algún rastro de temor hacia aquella lava amarilla, pero si había algo en sus ojos.

Ira y odio.

El peliblanco junto sus manos para cruzarlas y formar un cuadrado, luego, la llama de su frente empezó a palpitar dos veces por segundo, al igual que las llamas que habían hecho aparición en los Glove's del peliblanco. Una vez ya estaba a unos 2 metros de la lava, la cual estaba quemando a Issei, pero este no mostró nada de nada en su rostro.

—[Advanced Zero Point: Revised] —E Issei dijo aquello.

A tan solo unos 10 cm de la lava amarilla, de los Glove's empezaron a salir unos cristales, pero estos cristales en realidad eran hielo, hielo frío.

Toda la lava, incluso la que estaba en el volcán, se fueron envolviendo en aquel Zero Absoluto del peliblanco, todo se iba cubriendo de esto, no quedaba nada de la lava.

Ya pasados unos 20 segundos, toda la lava había sido retenida, ahora solo había vapor que salía de ella. Issei estaba parado en el lugar en el cual había caído luego de haber hecho intercambio con Ddraig.

—Congélate y no hables—Dijo el peliblanco de forma seria, pero con una muy pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Luego de eso, impulsado por los Glove's, Issei tomo el vuelo y se impulsó hacia donde estaba inicialmente, para una vez llegar allí, sus ojos regresaran a la normalidad, sus Glove's desaparezcan al igual que aquella llama en su frente, y finalmente, el peliblanco se dejó caer al suelo de forma pesada, ya había terminado su trabajo y ahora era momento de descansar, aunque sea unas horas y luego a entrenar.

Ddraig estaba con los ojos como platos, ya que el medidor de poder del peliblanco ahora estaba por los 122%, eso lo superaba por mucho a él, pero Ddraig logro llegar al 50% de "?", eso era un logro, pero Issei ya lo estaba superando por mucho, pero también estaba feliz, ya que había examinado sus emociones, y el odio e ira por: Rias Gremory, Xenovia Quarta y Asia Argento, había bajado a cero, indicando que ya no sentía nada por ellas, simplemente indiferencia y algo de maldad, pero no era mucho, sino lo normal y lo sano, ya que todo humano tenia maldad en su corazón, pero eso no los hacia malas personas.

—[Jeje, este chico] —Ddraig sonrió un poco más por lo que le estaba mostrando su compañero, en verdad este chico era especial en todo sentido, ahora ya no era un pervertido y eso era bueno, ahora su poder ya no era atrayente para las hembras, ahora solo era de poder y de amabilidad.

Y eso le gustaba mucho más.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Ya había pasado una semana entera en este lugar, Issei ya estaba por los 698% de "?", y Ddraig estaba por los 599% de "?", unos logros que se miraban muy, muy bien. Ahora Issei podía arrancar de un golpe el árbol que antes no podía hacerlo, podía destruirlo como si fuera una simple hoja de papel.

Ddraig ahora ya podía estar volando por una hora completa, ya que las energías de ambos eran algo estables por el momento, pero luego de pasar la una hora, ambos se cansaban y necesitaban regresar a sus estados de antes.

Las frutas que ingería el peliblanco, así como el agua, lo hacía más fuerte, es como decir que la comida de este lugar era una fuente de poder sin igual, una fuerte pura y no contaminada.

—Lo llamare… D-Glove—Dijo el peliblanco de forma seria, estaba en su [Modo Hyper] y estaba mirando sus Glove's, que ahora ya habían sido nombrados por el chico que los poseía.

—[Mmm, un buen nombre… y yo a las llamas las voy a llamar… [Flames of Will], si, queda genial] —Ahora Ddraig nombro a las llamas que su Modo [Involuntary Transition] poseía y le quedaba bien aquel nombre.

—Wow, ¿me dirás la razón de este nombre? —Pregunto el peliblanco, saliendo de su estado Hyper y sentándose en el suelo cerca de un árbol que le daba sombra para ocultarse un poco del sol brillante.

—[Pues simple. Cuando tu ingresas al [Modo Hyper] tu voluntad se dispara a niveles increíbles, eso activa este modo y me pareció algo bueno nombrarlas de este modo… ¿y la razón del nombre D-Glove es…?] —Explico la razón del nombre el Dragón al peliblanco, el cual escuchaba lo que estaba diciendo su compañero.

—Ya veo. Pues la razón del nombre es simple. Uní D, lo tomas de Dragón y Glove, lo cual es Guante. Para mejor explicación, Guante de Dragón y para abreviar más rápido, D-Glove—Explico de forma calmada el peliblanco.

—[Jeje, me parece bien… bueno Issei es hora de intercambiar… me toca entrenar un poco a mí. Los fines de semanas descansaremos, recuerda que la semana que viene nos toca entrenar en magia, ahora que tú tienes Cha-…] —Ddraig le estaba explicando algunas cosas a su compañero, pero Issei hablo antes de que terminara aquella palabra.

—No lo llamas de ese modo… [Ninshu], ese será el nombre de esta energía que ahora recorre mi cuerpo, ¿te parece? —Dijo el peliblanco de forma dura, ya que no quería estar relacionado con cierta peliblanca.

—[No le veo el problema. Bien entrenaras con el [Ninshu] y yo con mi magia. Luego entrenaras con [Ascalon], ya que aún no la has invocado, pues veremos qué pasa más tarde. También entrenaras en el [Modo Hyper], ya que aún no puedes acceder al modo [Diabolic Esper] de forma voluntaria, ¿te parece?] —Le dijo Ddraig al peliblanco, el modo de entrenamiento que había planeado recientemente viendo los avances que ambos estaban teniendo.

—Me parece bien. Pues… intercambiemos—Concluyo el peliblanco.

 **Change Shape: On**

 **Dragon Form: Emission**

—[Ya está hecho] —Termino de hablar el Dragón, ya fuera del cuerpo del peliblanco y que el peliblanco fuera ahora, al cuerpo del Dragón.

—Fuera bueno que tuvieras un compañero de peleas, así entrenarías más rápido y a la vez te pondrías a prueba con alguien de tu tamaño—Dijo el peliblanco en el interior del Dragón.

—[Tienes toda la razón, pero aquí solo somos nosotros dos y a mí me toca entre-…] —Ddraig dejo de hablar, ya que:

 **Puuuummmm…**

—Ddraig… siento una energía poderosa viniendo de la cortina de humo, ten cuidado, no sé qué es lo que sucedió o que es lo que vino aquí—Dijo el peliblanco, empezando a teclear en el interior del Dragón, para saber qué era lo que cayó del cielo y de donde vino.

—[Lo tendré en cuenta] —Dijo Ddraig, abriendo sus fauces, al igual que sus alas, para poder intimidar a lo que sea que cayó del cielo.

La cortina de humo se iba disipando poco a poco, para que luego de unos segundos se viera a un…

* * *

 **Episodio 2 – Modes – Concluido.**

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kirito**

 **.**

 **.**

Agradezco el Review que dejas.

Es bueno que te guste el rumbo que este tomando la historia, y se pone bueno según como lo vean los lectores.

Pues el entrenamiento solamente sera hasta el episodio 4 y en el 5 ya saldrán al mundo real.

Si, pero hay ocaciones que el ingles es bueno, como en las cosas que utilice en este FF, al estilo del ingles carajo.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Y aquí tenemos el episodio 2 finalmente terminado.

Aquí demostré un poco del control de los poderes de Issei, claro, poderes de otros animes y series.

Me enfoque un poco en los sentimientos del peliblanco, si, tiene mucho odio e ira hacia sus aun esposas, pero a 3 de ellas ya no les tendrá mucho odio, sino simplemente las ignorara y punto, aun faltan muchas pruebas para este personaje.

Me enfoque un poco en la ideológica de One, el creador de Mob 100 o algo así, el % desconocido "?", esto quiere decir que tienen una fuerza que no tiene limites y no tiene fin, algo relacionado con el poder de Ophis.

A Ddraig también se di una nueva habilidad, pero con el tiempo tendrá muchas más con las cuales usar a su voluntad. "Ninshu", integre este término ya que es el más acertado, solo que aquí en este FF lo modifique un poco el término "Chackra" y el de "Ninshu".

Como pudieron leer, este bosque concede todo lo que quiera Issei y Ddraig, aun sin que ellos lo sepan, pero pronto lo sabrán. Aquel lugar, lo que produce le da más poder a Issei, pero con el tiempo no le hará nada de daño al su cuerpo. Los días que pasen allí, a ambos, Ddraig e Issei, también les dan más poder a cada tiempo.

Bueno, creo que eso es todo, nos vemos... a la próxima...


	4. Episodio 3

**Autor Glastorne**

* * *

 **Renuncia a los personajes de Anime/Manga**

Los personajes de HSDxD le pertenecen a: Ichiei Ishibumi

* * *

 **Géneros**

Ecchi, romance, comedia, Harem, shounen, [Sobrenatural], fanservice, OP, y etc

 **Formas**

Personaje humano y demás especies hablando: ¿Odiarlas? Si las odio  
Personaje sellado hablando: [Boosted Gear: Activado]  
 _Personaje humano y demás especies pensando: "Deja de hablar"  
Personaje sellado pensando: "[Con este poder, me siento renovado]"  
Comunicación vía sello mágico: Hola a todos  
_Asunto importante o cosa importante: [Longinus Destruida]

* * *

 **Resumen**

Traición por aquí, traición por allá y por más allá. Eh, no siempre alguien va a venir a prestarte poder, tienes que ganártelo, aunque al principio serás simplemente un debilucho, pero con el tiempo, serás fuerte para proteger, pues, no lo sé. Ve por este camino, hasta llegar a la meta.

* * *

.

.

.

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía que pueden haber y también por las letras o palabras que están mal escritas.

Van a ver OoC de los personajes de anime.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Puuuummmm…**

—Ddraig… siento una energía poderosa viniendo de la cortina de humo, ten cuidado, no sé qué es lo que sucedió o que es lo que vino aquí—Dijo el peliblanco, empezando a teclear en el interior del Dragón, para saber qué era lo que cayó del cielo y de donde vino.

—[Lo tendré en cuenta] —Dijo Ddraig, abriendo sus fauces, al igual que sus alas, para poder intimidar a lo que sea que cayó del cielo.

La cortina de humo se iba disipando poco a poco, para que luego de unos segundos se viera a un…

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

—¿¡Pero qué demonios!? / [¿¡Que carajos!?] —Dijeron ambos seres al unísono, cada uno con su respectiva pregunta a su manera.

Lo que había sorprendido a ambos seres era nada más ni nada menos que; el Sekiryūtei. Si, aquel Dragón Rojo, aquel emperador celestial había hecho aparición delante de ellos.

— **¡Roooooaaaaarrrrggggg!** —El Dragón Rojo rugió con poderío, haciendo que la fuerza del rugido se vaya llevando muchos árboles e incluso arrastrando al Dragón Blanco que estaba delante de él, solo lo arrastro por unos 30 metros y eso era poco, pero para Issei y Ddraig era un problema.

Ddraig, el cual estaba apoyado sus cuatro patas al suelo, decidió pararse de sus patas traseras, haciéndolo ver aún más intimidante a la vista del Dragon delante de él, pero este Dragón no lo demostraba, sus ojos verdes solo brillaban muy fuerte, señal de que no iba a retroceder ante nada.

El Dragón Rojo, que estaba en sus cuatro patas, empezó a avanzar poco a poco hacia Ddraig, sus alas se mantuvieron cerradas para tener más movilidad en lugar de quedar estancado por allí sin hacer nada.

Ddraig también se posiciono en sus cuatro patas, sus cinco alas se cerraron para dar movilidad al cuerpo del Dragón.

Ya a unos 10m de llegar a golpearse el uno del otro, algo que no se pudo evitar fue aquel choque y luego el inicio de la pelea de ambos Dragones.

Ddraig atacaba con sus enormes colmillos metálicos, los cuales no eran suaves sino los más duros, más que el mismo Dragón Rojo que tenía en frente. El Sekiryūtei tampoco se quedó atrás, y con sus enormes colmillos, al menos intento morder y destruir la piel de metal de Ddraig, lo cual si funcionaba ya que le dejaba rasguños y agujeros de dientes en la parte del cuello de Ddraig.

—[Graaa… este tío es duro] —Se quejó Ddraig al momento de la mordida, aunque su cuerpo sea de metal, no quería decir que aquel metal no estaba vivo, el metal era su cuerpo a fin de cuentas y aquella mordida del carajo si dolía.

—Procederé a curarte cuando hayas ganado… supongo que tu orgullo no te dejara ganar fácilmente—Ddraig escucho hablar a Issei, por lo que sonrió un poco por lo que escucho, y tenía toda la razón, no iba a querer ganar esto de manera fácil.

 **[BOOST]**

Y con eso, Ddraig solo vio al Sekiryūtei moverse a una velocidad sumamente mayor a la de antes, para que luego, la enorme cola del Dragón Rojo estuviera estampándose fuertemente en su rostro.

Ddraig salió disparado por el cielo hasta caer al suelo luego de 400m de vuelo por el aire, cayó de espaldas, aplastando con su enorme peso, su halo blanco, junto con las alas que este contenía.

En el interior de Ddraig, Issei termino cayéndose al círculo blanco que estaba de suelo, las pantallas que mostraban el exterior terminaron por ponerse en blanco, ya que el cuerpo y mente de Dragón Blanco no estaba reaccionando a nada.

—¿Ddraig? Ddraig… ¡Ddraig! —Issei llamaba a su compañero, pero este no respondía a su llamado.

Las pantallas se apagaron y en lugar de reiniciarse nuevamente, Issei se vio a el mismo, sentado en un asiento de alta tecnología, en frente de él estaban dos mantos para sus respectivas manos. Las estadísticas indicaban que Ddraig estaba inconsciente y no podía responder a los llamados que le estaba haciendo Issei.

Issei fijo su mirada al entorno, debajo de él veía al halo blanco que tenían las alas de su compañero, Issei inmediatamente sabia en donde estaba, el peliblanco se encontraba en la 5ta ala del Dragón, para ser más precisos, estaba en el ala que quedaba en el punto alto del halo blanco.

—" _Tan solo con ese Boost su fuerza y velocidad aumentaron de forma abrumadora, superando a Ddraig e incluso, superándome por mucho… si puedo manejar las alas de Ddraig, será mejor sacarlo de aquí y mantener ocupado al Dragón Rojo antes de que termine por despedazar el cuerpo de Ddraig"_ —Se dijo Issei, para que luego, tomara ambos controles que tenía en frente, y los hale hacia él.

Las alas de Ddraig se endurecieron en sus lugares, pero abiertas de forma horizontal, luego, la parte en donde tenían que estar las "plumas" del ala, brillaron en un color azul oscuro, y luego de eso, el halo blanco, junto con el cuerpo inerte del Dragón Blanco, salieron disparados hacia cualquier dirección, con tal de alejarse del Sekiryūtei, que al ver que su oponente se estaba escapando, abrió sus enormes alas rojas y dio un enorme aleteo, haciendo que los arboles del lugar, se hundieran en el suelo.

— **¡Roooooaaarrrr!** —Un rugido de mucho poder alerto al peliblanco. Delante de él apareció una pequeña proyección de la parte de atrás, dejando ver al Dragón Rojo que lo estaba persiguiendo y también, que lo estaba alcanzando.

—Esto es malo… si hay alguna defensa en este cuerpo, actívalo rápido—Dijo el peliblanco, sudando del nerviosismo de no tener alguna defensa y que, si no hacía algo, quien sabe si ellos amanezcan para otro día.

El asiento en donde estaba sentado el peliblanco, ocupado en estar conduciendo su ahora, nave de batalla.

El asiento giro hacia la parte de atrás, en donde se veía claramente al Dragón Rojo que ya mismo lo alcanzaba y eso que lo tendría que haber acabado hace mucho tiempo, ya que no había utilizado su rugido de fuego o algo por el estilo.

Luego, apareció un fijador holográfico en su ojo izquierdo, y en la parte de las palancas de manejo, unos botones holográficos de disparo.

—" _Esto es nuevo… pero es como los videojuegos… veamos si no me eh oxidado"_ —Issei puso una sonrisa salvaje en sus labios, para luego, presionar el botón de disparo, ya que tenía al Dragón, en la mira.

En medio del halo, se empezó a formar una luz negra, para que luego de unos segundos, saliera un rayo de luz blanco que fue a una velocidad increíble a chocar contra el Dragón que los estaba persiguiendo.

— **¡RROOOOAAAAARR!** —El Sekiryūtei soltó un rugido de dolor al ser herido en su brazo derecho, ya que había esquivado por poco aquel rayo blanco que calcinó su brazo derecho, dejándole un hueco en donde antes era tapada por la carne.

—" _Vamos, ya ríndete"_ —Pensaba Issei, ya que estaba sintiendo que estar de esta forma ya le estaba pasando factura, se sentía cansado ya que su energía estaba por acabar. Y eso no era bueno.

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

— **¡ROOOOAAAAARRRR!** —El Sekiryūtei soltó un rugido mucho más fuerte que antes.

—¡Me vale un carajo! —Issei soltó un grito de frustración al escuchar al Dragón hacer sus arranques de poder.

Mantuvo presionado el botón de disparo de ambos lados de sus manos, para que luego de unos segundos, la carga estuviera completa. La respiración del peliblanco era muy agitada, como si hubiera estado corriendo por mucho tiempo.

Del halo blanco, un enorme torrente de luz negra, salió disparado hacia el Dragón Rojo, el cual no podía esquivarlo ya que cubría mucho terreno tal ataque, así que con los Boost que realizo, cargo en su boca, su ataque de fuego. Hasta que lo lanzo, el ataque alcanzaba y cubría el ataque mismo del peliblanco.

—Dame poder…—Issei le pidió a quien sea. El ataque del peliblanco creció en gran medida y termino por arrasar todo lo que estaba en frente.

La silueta oscura del Dragón se podía ver, la cual se iba deshaciendo en pedazos hasta terminar de desaparecer.

El lugar en donde estaba Issei termino por desaparecer, para regresar al estado principal cuando se encontraba en el interior de Dragón, pero ahora solo estaba aquel circulo blanco y el resto era oscuro.

El cuerpo de Ddraig empezó a brillar y luego desapareció, para que en su lugar se vea a Issei, también inconsciente, y que empezó a caer al suelo. Pero en medio de su caída, aquellas alas metálicas hicieron aparición en su espalda, pero que esta vez aletearon un poco para luego planear hasta llegar al suelo, pero antes de golpear los árboles, las alas nuevamente aletearon y una vez en el suelo, las alas desaparecieron y dejaron caer el cuerpo humano en el suelo.

 **Poder 10% – Prueba – Superada difícilmente**

Unas letras con tal escrito hicieron aparición en el cielo azulado, para que luego desaparezcan, así como aparecieron.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

 **Tiempo – 3 días de inconsciencia**

Luego de estar tres días inconsciente, Issei finalmente empezó a abrir los ojos de forma lenta. Necesitaba acostumbrarse al sol que estaba brillando en el cielo, unos parpadeos más tarde el peliblanco empezó a levantarse del suelo de forma lenta. Su cuerpo no le dolía mucho, pero el mal gaste de su [Ninshu] había sido demasiado como para estar recuperado al 100% en tan solo esos 3 días.

Claro, Issei no sabía que habían pasado esos días, pero no le tomaba mucha importancia también, no es que su vida corriera peligro ni nada por el estilo.

—Ddraig… ¿estás en línea? —Issei se comunicó con su compañero Dragón, espero la respuesta, pero nunca llego.

El peliblanco se extrañó por eso, pero intuyo que Ddraig si estaba activo, solo que no estaba en los mejores momentos y lo entendía, ser derrotado de manera muy fácil por su anterior cuerpo era algo muy doloroso, no para el cuerpo, sino para el mismo orgullo.

Pero eso no era excusa para estar de ese modo, era débil y si quería ser fuerte, tenía que seguir entrenando duro y para que algún día, termine por superar lo que una vez no pudo hacerlo.

Issei solamente puso un rostro algo descontento por lo que le estaba pasando al Dragón, era su compañero, pero no quería compartir esas emociones que ahora lo carcomiendo a cada momento del día.

 **Lunes – 9:12 Am**

En frente de Issei aparecieron aquellas letras, como si fueran una proyección de lo que quería saber.

—Mmmm, lunes de la segunda semana… eso es bueno… bien, es hora de practicar con [Ascalon] —Issei primeramente pensó un poco en lo que era aquella proyección, pero decidió dejarlo para después, ya que ahora, era el momento de entrenar con su [Espada Sagrada].

El peliblanco se concentró para poder invocar a su espada. Se mantuvo inerte por unos minutos, concentrándose y sintiendo la fuerza que envolvía a su espada, para poder invocarla y ver, si había sufrido algún cambio o no.

—¿¡Que carajos!? —Issei salió gritando, una vez tuviera a su espada con funda negra, levitando en frente de él.

Si, delante de él estada su [Espada Sagrada]. Su mango ahora era negro… y. (De nueva cuenta al autor le dio flojera describir cosas que no sabe. Y también dice que se siente algo indignado por este comentario, pero bueno, solo es humano, a fin de cuentas)

"N/A: Cof, cof. Bueno, la espada de Issei es la misma espada que tiene Lux Arcadia, del anime… pues, es muy larguito el nombre, así que, allí se ven".

—¿Desde cuándo [Ascalon] era de color negro y tenía funda? —Se preguntó Issei ya de forma más calmada y verificando los cambios que había tenido su espada.

Gemas rojas, tal vez se debían al hecho de que esta espada no era propiedad de Ddraig ni suyo, sino del Cielo y por esa razón, solamente adquirió los rasgos nuevos y antiguos de su compañero Dragón y, ahora que lo pensaba, [Diabolic Esper] también tenía unas gemas rojas, especialmente en su pecho tenía una gema roja/rosada.

Issei fue a tomar el mango de su espada, pero cuando la tocó sintió un cosquilleo muy fuerte en su cuerpo, para que segundos después lo suelte y revise su cuerpo, el cual estaba en su transformación [Diabolic Esper].

 **[Diabolic Esper]**

—¿Qué significa esto? —Se preguntó Issei al ver como su transformación base había hecho aparición sin que él lo deseara o por lo menos que lo necesitara.

Issei procedió solamente a acercarse hacia la espada, la cual también empezó a acercarse a él, solo que esta se estaba soltando de los amares que tenía sujetas al mango, y ya una vez estuvieran sueltas e Issei estuviera en frente de él espada, aquella espada dejo caer su mango hacia la mano extendida del peliblanco, y una vez Issei tuviera la espada, la funda termino por desaparecer en un parpadeo, solamente regresaría cuando el usuario de la espada necesite guardarla.

Issei ya no sintió aquel cosquilleo en su cuerpo, su transformación fue desapareciendo nuevamente. Issei supuso que su transformación solamente hizo aparición para que su cuerpo se adapte a su espada, tal vez por seguridad.

El peliblanco le hecho mejor el ojo a su espada modificada, debía decir que se veía genial de esta forma, estilo y demás cosas que había adquirido su espada.

 **Poses básicas**

El peliblanco se tomó su cabeza, ya que repentinamente un fuerte dolor había hecho aparición, pero con ese dolor también vinieron unas imágenes, procedimientos, pasos, poses, reglas y todo lo demás relacionado con las espadas.

Ya luego de haber pasado el dolor, Issei procedió a entrenar las poses que habían hecho aparición en su cabeza de la nada. O eso era lo que pensaba el peliblanco.

Mientras que Issei estaba ocupado con sus cosas, pasamos a ver a Ddraig.

El Dragón Blanco estaba revisando las estadísticas de su compañero, y estos había subido muchísimo.

—" _[Este chico ya me supera con mucho… pero no me quedare atrás, y viendo del como aquellas cosas aparecen, tengo una idea de lo que pueden hacer]"_ —Ddraig estaba viendo las estadísticas de su compañero. 20.000% de "?", aquellas estadísticas eran las que tenía su compañero humano.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Luego de estar repasando lo que había llegado a su mente por unas 5 horas, Issei finalmente paro y fue a buscar comida. Fue corriendo para no alargar su camino, su velocidad ya era muy superior a la de un humano normal o anormal, ahora era mucho más resistente que antes, su cuerpo había soportado muchas cosas y este se había acostumbrado y mejorado. Ahora podía dar saltos de unos 170m de alto y de largo unos 200m. Eso en verdad era muy beneficioso.

Estaba sentado en la cima de un enorme árbol, un árbol de 50 metros de alto, pero había otros más altos a lo lejos.

Podía ver a lo lejos aquella montaña que había dejando congelando quien sabe para cuanto tiempo, pero suponía que, si era un Zero Absoluto, no se iba a derretir sin un fuego especial.

Comía una manzana bien roja de la manera más calmada, ya no le afectaba en nada el estar viendo aquel color rojo intenso, ahora simplemente no le prestaba atención y solo comía, tenía hambre y para reponer su energía tenía que comer bien y también beber agua cuando su cuerpo lo necesite.

Dio un enorme salto luego de haber comido la manzana, hacia el riachuelo que estaba a unos 20 metros de distancia de él, casi por tocar el suelo, Issei levito un momento y llego al suelo sin ningún problema, su mente ya estaba muy acostumbrada al sobre-esfuerzo, pero aún era algo inmune y se cansaba cuando se trataba de manejar esta habilidad, era bueno si lo podías usar con mucha facilidad, pero Issei apenas era un principiante medio.

Llego al riachuelo y se agacho a tomar agua, más tarde se daría una merecida ducha, su ropa también la iba a lavar, Ddraig no era el único que había descubierto el significado de este bosque.

Una vez terminada aquella labor, Issei fue a recostarse cerca de un árbol, necesitaba dormir un momento, aun eran las 3 de la tarde y tenía un rato de libertad, y que mejor que desperdiciarla descansando un poco para reponer sus fuerzas gastadas, también.

Unos minutos después, Issei había caído dormido en aquel lugar, una cálida brisa había soplado por el lugar, moviendo tanto las hojas de los árboles, como las ropas de Issei y también su cabello.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Issei abrió los ojos para encontrarse delante suyo a su compañero. Miro hacia arriba y este estaba algo pensativo, mejor era no molestarlo y simplemente se apartó de la plataforma en la que él estaba. No había necesidad de hablar con su compañero Dragón, no lo necesitaba y solo iba a pensar en unas cosas relacionadas con sus nuevas habilidades y con las que había descubierto recientemente.

—[Compañero] —Ddraig le hablo a Issei y este paro al momento de estar levitando sobre la plataforma, no estaba de humor como para hablar con el Dragón, pero no perdía nada con intentar tener una conversación normal.

—¿Si, Ddraig? —Issei giro su cuerpo hacia donde estaba Ddraig, para luego subir más arriba, para estar frente a frente con el Dragón.

—[¿Que paso luego de que quedara inconsciente?] —Pregunto el Dragón a Issei, el cual lo miraba de manera fría, algo que lo ponía nervioso pero que no lo demostraba para nada.

—Tome el control de tus alas, se transformaron en una especia de nave de batalla, de tu halo salían disparos hacia el Sekiryūtei que uno no pudo esquivarlo y el final lo termino por desaparecer. Acabe la mayoría de mi [Ninshu] en hacer eso, quede inconsciente por 3 días como te darás cuenta y eso es todo, ¿alguna otra pregunta? —Issei le resumió todo lo que había hecho cuando él estaba inconsciente.

—[Ya veo. Gracias por cuidar de mi cuerpo cuando estaba inconsciente] —Agradeció Ddraig a su compañero.

—No hay de qué. Después de todo, es necesario tu cuerpo y tu poder—Dijo Issei con los ojos fríos y voz seria, algo que no le gusto para nada a Ddraig.

—[¿Qué te sucede Issei?] —Pregunto Ddraig, muy serio.

—Nada…—Dijo Issei y mejor prefirió dar la vuelta e ir a deambular por su mente.

—[¿Como que nada? Este no eres tu] —Le reclamo el Dragón.

—Y… ¿tengo cara de que me importa? —Issei giro su rostro para mirar a Ddraig y decirle aquello.

—[Preguntare solo una vez más… ¿qué te sucede?] —Ddraig hizo desaparecer todo lo que estaba haciendo, para mirar de forma amenazante a Issei.

—No te importa, Ddraig—Le dijo Issei, pasando a su transformación base, y con sus [Gear] empezando a rodear de electricidad negra y listos, para atacar al enorme Dragón que estaba en frente.

—[¿Acaso quieres pelea? ¿crees que me puedes ganar?] —Ddraig empezó a expulsar vapor de su enorme boca.

—Si, 20.000% es mucho y tú, no tienes nada—Dijo Issei, abriendo sus manos y poniéndolas como garras y su rostro se tornó algo psicópata, viendo fríamente a su oponente.

—[Eso lo sé, no te hagas el arrogante, ¡compañero!] —Ddraig ya estaba muy enojado, así también como nervioso por lo que estaba haciendo Issei, este no era el, para nada.

—Mejor cierra la boca y ve a entrenar, como dije, no tienes el poder ahora… hasta el patético Sekiryūtei termino venciéndote de un solo golpe. Patético… ¡patético! ¡eres tan patético! —Le dijo Issei, con mirada y sonrisa psicópata, además de estar también llenas de arrogancia.

—[ **Grooooaaaarrrr** ] —Ddraig ya estaba muy enojado, no importaba si salía herido, iba demostrarle a Issei que no era débil.

—Fuego—El ataque que utilizo cuando estaba enojado había salido disparados hacia Ddraig, el cual lo recibió de lleno, haciendo que el halo que tenía las alas terminaran por romperse y que aquellas alas caigan al suelo sin aquel brillo blanco.

—[Arggg] —Se quejó Ddraig al ser separado de algo que era de suma importancia en su nueva transformación, le dolía, no su cuerpo, sino; su alma.

Issei apareció en frente de Ddraig, su mirada daba miedo a la vista de cualquiera, en verdad estaba con muchas ganas de acabar con la vida de Ddraig en este preciso momento. Issei puso una sonrisa que no le gustaba para nada a Ddraig, no se podía mover por el miedo que infundio Issei en ese momento.

—Mi sangre, ¡hierve! ¡me pide ver tu sangre! ¡kahahaha! —Issei toco el hocico del Dragón y lo apretó poco a poco.

—[¡Issei reacciona maldición!] —Le grito Ddraig, con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos rojos rasgados.

—Hahahaha—Ddraig abrió grande los ojos al ver como Issei, se ponía a reír como loco, lágrimas de la risa salían de sus ojos, se tomaba su barriga por el dolor de reír de ese modo, en verdad era buenísimo el engañar a Ddraig de ese modo, valía su actuación, lo valía.

—[¿Que acaba de suceder?] —Ddraig pregunto sumamente desconcertado, en verdad no sabía que era lo que había tramado Issei para él.

—Hahaha, pe-perdón… hahaha, solo que… que… hahaha… caíste re-redondito en mi bro-broma, hahahaha—Issei se carcajeaba de lo lindo y también le contaba que era lo que había pasado a Ddraig, al cual le salió una vena palpitante en su frente, algo muy raro sabiendo que su piel era de metal.

—[¡HIJO DE LA GRAN…!] —Y un sinfín de maldiciones salieron del habla del Dragón, mientras que Issei solamente procedía a calmarse y no volver a reírse, pero era casi inevitable, pero el podía hacerlo, si podía.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

—Bueno, perdón por la broma. Era necesario que vieras que hay tipos más fuertes que tú y que no importaba tu orgullo, de una derrota se aprende y tiendes a superar tal derrota como sea… al principio iba a tener una charla contigo, pero como vi que estaban pensativo decidí dejarlo para después, pero me llamaste y allí se me ocurrió todo esto, ¡merezco un Oscar carajo! —Contaba Issei al Dragón que estaba muy enojado por haber caído tan feo en aquella broma que no tenía nada de gusto.

Issei se había pasado y termino por destruir sus alas, pero el mismo las reparo con su [Ninshu] dejando más sorprendido a Ddraig que las estadísticas que tenía su compañero.

—[Eso no es excusa] —Se quejó Ddraig, en verdad no era una buena excusa el haber hecho eso.

—Hai, hai… bueno, ¿Qué cuentas Ddraig? —Dijo Issei ya dejando de lado el asunto de la broma, ya había terminado de arreglar todo lo que daño, las alas de Ddraig, su hocico y demás traumas que posiblemente le queden al Dragón.

—[Hpm… Bueno, que tus estadísticas subieron dramáticamente, mis estadísticas están por los 1.000% de "?". También que eres un cabrón y que cuando sea el momento te machacare hasta la muerte] —Le explico Ddraig a Issei, el cual lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa muy, muy tierna.

Pero que de momento a otro pone una mirada y sonrisa psicópata, haciendo que Ddraig ponga rostro de terror nuevamente.

—Hahahahaha… no me voy a dejar de reír por eso, hahahaha—Issei ya tenía un as bajo su manga cuando Ddraig se quiera pasar de listo con él y también lo iba a usar para ciertas mujeres estúpidamente idiotas.

—[Pendejo… ya, ya. Te quería comentar sobre una cosa que eh descubierto] —Ddraig se quejó, primeramente, para que luego ponga un rostro de mucha seriedad, Issei dejo de reírse y presto atención a lo que estaba por decir el Dragón.

—¿Por si acaso no tiene nada que ver con el bosque que posiblemente saque cosas de quien sabe dónde? —Pregunto Issei con voz de aburrimiento.

—[Si, esa misma y… ¡pendejo, eso era mi descubrimiento] —Ddraig le dio la razón a Issei, pero luego de procesar lo dicho por su compañero le reclamo lo que tenía que haber sido su línea.

—Bueno, bueno… como ya dije, este bosque es como si todo lo que pensaras o desearas se cumpliera, casi como ese genio que sale de la lámpara y esas cosas—Explico Issei lo que posiblemente sea este bosque o de lo que puede ser capaz.

—[Tienes toda la boca llena de razón] —Dijo Ddraig con mal genio.

—Bien. Entrenare mi cuerpo a otros tipos de temperaturas, así se me hará más difícil mis entrenamientos y planeo superarlos a como dé lugar. Primero en temperaturas -C, veré si puedo llegar a un estado de congelación muy elevado. Luego ira el calor, en un volcán estaría más perfecto, o en un lugar lleno de lava y lo único que hayan sean unas pequeñas islas y nada que comida—Comento Issei lo que tenía planeado para su cuerpo y del cómo mejorar su resistencia a todo.

—[Mmm, un entrenamiento de resistencia y a la vez de supervivencia, eso es bueno, cuando tu acabes de entrenar seguiré yo. El metal se enfría en el frió, planeo mantener el calor en mi cuerpo y daré por terminando mi entrenamiento. En el calor, mi piel también es propensa a derretirse, tendré que hacerla mucho más resistente que cualquier metal que haya existido] —Ddraig también ya tenía su estilo de entrenamiento relacionado con la resistencia y supervivencia.

—Pues… empiezo yo—Termino de hablar Issei, para luego despertar.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

—Si este lugar es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, tendrá que hacerlo… cambia a una planicie de nieve, -2ºC—Ordeno o, mejor dicho, pidió el peliblanco.

Nada paso, pero de repente un fuerte brillo hizo que el peliblanco cierre los ojos de golpe. Segundos después sintió mucho, mucho frío, abrió sus ojos y lo único que encontró era; blanco.

—Blanco… blanco… ¡blanco! —Issei murmuraba aquello con la cabeza gacha, pero luego alzo la mirada que estaba llena de odio e ira.

 **[Diabolic Esper]**

Su traje apareció.

 **[Gear]**

Sus engranajes aparecieron en su espalda, ya rodeadas de electricidad negra.

—Muere… muere, ¡muere, muere! —Issei ya estaba disparándole a todo lo que era blanco, había explosiones por doquier.

Y una vez Issei dejara de disparar y que terminara desmayado, lo que dejo en aquella tierra era nada más ni nada menos que…

* * *

 **Episodio 3 – Power – Concluido.**

* * *

Y nuevamente eh terminado de subir un nuevo episodio, espero y les guste, además tienen que comentar también.

Bien, algo que se me olvido decir del episodio 2 era que los denominados [Gear] son los Dinamo Nasod de Add.

En este episodio puse un poco de la actitud psicópata de Add, pero solo de broma y eso, pero lo usare contra ciertas mujeres, jejeje. Se que en el enfrentamiento entre Dragones fue algo muy horrible, ya que no fue una pelea en si, uno perdió en un momento y ya, pero eso fue porque Ddraig aun es muy débil.

La razón por la que Issei subió rápido sus estadísticas era por que se esforzó demasiado y sobre-cargo mucho su cuerpo, dándole así más resistencia y eso aumento sus estadísticas.

Aquí ingreso otro elemento de un anime, de Saijaku no Bahamut o algo así era, pero bueno, el caso es que ingrese el elemento que es la espada.

En el episodio 4 solo sera entrenamiento en ambos elementos, calor y frió, pero a temperaturas del mismo Demonio. Eso aumentara sus estadísticas mucho, mucho más y en el 5, al final del episodio, Issei y Ddraig salir al fin, de ese lugar.

Bueno, creo que eso es todo, nos vemos... a la próxima...


	5. Episodio 4

**Autor Glastorne**

* * *

 **Renuncia a los personajes de Anime/Manga**

Los personajes de HSDxD le pertenecen a: Ichiei Ishibumi

* * *

 **Géneros**

Ecchi, romance, comedia, Harem, shounen, [Sobrenatural], fanservice, OP, y etc

 **Formas**

Personaje humano y demás especies hablando: ¿Odiarlas? Si las odio  
Personaje sellado hablando: [Boosted Gear: Activado]  
 _Personaje humano y demás especies pensando: "Deja de hablar"  
Personaje sellado pensando: "[Con este poder, me siento renovado]"  
Comunicación vía sello mágico: Hola a todos  
_Asunto importante o cosa importante: [Longinus Destruida]

* * *

 **Resumen**

Traición por aquí, traición por allá y por más allá. Eh, no siempre alguien va a venir a prestarte poder, tienes que ganártelo, aunque al principio serás simplemente un debilucho, pero con el tiempo, serás fuerte para proteger, pues, no lo sé. Ve por este camino, hasta llegar a la meta.

* * *

.

.

.

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía que pueden haber y también por las letras o palabras que están mal escritas.

Van a ver OoC de los personajes de anime.

* * *

.

.

.

—Blanco… blanco… ¡blanco! —Issei murmuraba aquello con la cabeza gacha, pero luego alzo la mirada que estaba llena de odio e ira.

 **[Diabolic Esper]**

Su traje apareció.

 **[Gear]**

Sus engranajes aparecieron en su espalda, ya rodeadas de electricidad negra.

—Muere… muere, ¡muere, muere! —Issei ya estaba disparándole a todo lo que era blanco, había explosiones por doquier.

Y una vez Issei dejara de disparar y que terminara desmayado, lo que dejo en aquella tierra era nada más ni nada menos que…

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

 **Distorsión**

 **Sueño y sueños**

8 chicas están en una sala toda a oscuras, claramente conocían esta sala, era la sala de la que es su hogar.

Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Rossweisse y Ravel, aquellas mujeres eran las que estaban exactamente en esta sala, en esta sala oscura. Podían ver los muebles, podían ver todo lo que estaba allí, claramente podían ver todo gracias a los beneficios de ser un Demonio.

—¡Chicas! ¿¡están aquí!? —Todas ellas giraron sus rostros hacia la entrada de la casa. Allí lo vieron, a su verdadero amor; Hyōdō Issei.

—¡Isse/kun/san/senpai! —Dijeron Rias, Xenovia, Akeno, Asia, Irina, Rossweisse, Ravel y Koneko, cada una de ellas con la forma de llamar a su; esposo.

Todas saltaron a darle un enorme abrazo y también los besos que siempre le daban cuando él llegaba, pero cayeron al suelo, traspasando el cuerpo del castaño como si se tratara simplemente de una proyección.

—¿Qué? —Se preguntaron todas las chicas al unísono.

Issei simplemente paso de largo y fue hacia las escaleras. Las chicas vieron la caja de vidrio que estaba llevando su esposo, tenía aquellas esferas de vidrio con los kanji de las piezas de ajedrez.

Estaban muy desconcertadas por lo que estaba pasado, subieron las escaleras y Rias intento hablarle a Issei.

—Isse, yo…—Pero Issei simplemente paso de largo, traspasando su cuerpo como un fantasma, asuntando a la pelirroja un poco por eso.

—¡Senpai, por favor! —Ahora fue Koneko la que intento tomarlo de la pierna para que no avance, pero este también traspaso el cuerpo de la peliblanca.

—¡Isse-kun, detente! —Akeno también intento detener a Issei, pero paso lo mismo que las otras dos.

Rossweisse, Asia, Irina, Ravel y Xenovia también intentaron detenerlo para poder explicarle muchas cosas, pero paso lo mismo que las primeras, simplemente lo traspasaban como si nada de nada.

Solamente siguieron a Issei hacia su dirección, que lamentablemente para ellas, era la habitación en donde cometieron aquel pecado carnal, aquel pecado que lo destruiría todo, destruiría un hermoso futuro para ellas e Issei, el futuro que tanto habían anhelado, pero que ellas mismas habían decidido destruir por cuenta propia.

Issei abrió la puerta, las chicas intentaron detenerlo, pero no podían ni tocarlo y simplemente vieron con horror del como ellas estaban teniendo sexo con Vali Lucifer.

Se pusieron delante de Issei, en un intento de obstruirle la vista, para que no mirara lo que ellas estaban haciendo con otro hombre, del como tenían sexo, del como…

—¡Me vengo! —Rossweisse se tapó los oídos, no quería escuchar el grito de satisfacción que ella mismo había soltado cuando Vali se corrió en su interior.

—Asia… ahora es tu turno—Asia también cerro sus ojos y dejo caer lágrimas de ellas, quería tapar sus oídos, pero incluso con eso…

—Hai~—Pudo escuchar su afirmación a ser nuevamente tomada por el peliplata.

 **Cragggg…**

Todas regresaron la mirada hacia Issei. Les partió el corazón verlo con lágrimas de dolor, ira y odio dirigidos hacia ellas y hacia el chico que estaba teniendo sexo en ese momento.

—¡Isse, por favor deja explicar esto! —Le grito Rias al chico, pero este no la escuchaba ya que el castaño no podía verlas, ya que simplemente era una proyección de lo que paso, nada más.

—¿Cómo pudieron…? Snif… hice todo por ustedes… ¡ustedes! Y… ¿así me pagan? ¿con una traición? —Las chicas para este momento ya estaban de rodillas, llorando por las duras y ciertas palabras que les estaba dando su esposo.

Escucharon a Rias intentar hablar con él, pero este no los quería escuchar, luego a Vali, al cual lo callo diciéndole sus verdades en ese momento.

Las chicas alzaron las miradas para ver qué era lo que estaba haciendo Issei, allí vieron del como Issei una vez, intento lanzarles un Dragon Shoot por cuenta propia.

—" _NO… no valen mi tiempo ni mis lágrimas, no merecen que los mate ahora mismo, por mí que cuando Qlippoth ataque, se mueran"_ —Las chicas escucharon el pensar del castaño, les dolió mucho el escuchar que pensó eso, que ya nos iba a ayudar cuando estén en problemas, que sus vidas ya no eran nada para él, sino simplemente un peso muerto.

Salieron rápidamente siguiendo a Issei, el cual había tomado la pieza de [Peón] que no se había destruido al dejar caer su caja de vidrio.

Ahora lograron seguirlo, Issei había ganado una increíble velocidad, ya que, en tan solo 10 segundos, ya había recorrido 2K de distancia entre Lilith y el. Pero ellas lograron, de algún modo, alcanzar la misma velocidad que el castaño.

Todas las chicas se tocaron el rostro, ya que algo húmedo había tocado en ellas, dándose cuenta de que eran lágrimas, las lágrimas de su esposo, él estaba llorando. Llegaron al frente de Issei y simplemente lo escucharon hablar con Ddraig, pero eso no les quitaba el dolor de ver como esas lagrimas seguían saliendo, intentaba gritar, pero no lo hacía, y eso les dolía mucho.

—[¿Ahora que harás, compañero? Sabes que es lo que te espera ¿no?] —Las chicas prestaron atención a lo que le estaba diciendo el Dragón al castaño

—Lo sé, ¡y no me importa…! ¡ni que nos fuéramos a morir! —Todas ellas soltaron un suspiro de alivio, ya que pensaron lo peor para el castaño.

—[Oh, es verdad] —Les salió una gotita estilo anime al escuchar la tranquilidad del Dragón.

—Ahora simplemente me iré a llorar por allí—Las chicas se sintieron muy mal por ese comentario.

—[Pero ya no podrás acceder al Balance Breaker nunca más, ahora que hiciste "Transmisión", no sé qué nos pasara a ambos… supongo que cuando despertemos nos daremos cuenta] —Eso era malo, por su culpa algo le había pasado a las habilidades del castaño, pero fijaron su mirada en el suelo y vieron del como un agujero negro se abrió en él, asustándolas mucho, al ver del como su esposo perdía poco a poco el Balance Breaker.

—L-L-L-Lo mis-mismo di-digo—Vieron con horror del como el traje rojo desapareció del cuerpo del castaño, y lo peor era que iba a caer en aquel agujero negro.

—[Ho-Hora de… do-dormir] —Ahora escucharon hablar al Dragón Gales, el cual también respondió de forma entrecortada.

—¡Isseeeee! —Fue lo que ellas podían gritar al ver del como Issei iba cayendo en aquel agujero negro, intentaron seguirlo, pero algo les obstruyo el paso hacia aquel agujero que termino por tragarse a su esposo y que al final, termino por cerrase de golpe y lo peor, sin dejar algún rastro.

Las chicas simplemente sollozaban, gritaban y soltaban sus lágrimas al ver esto, pero delante de ellas apareció lo siguiente, además de estar acompañada de una voz robótica desconocida, pero eran algo masculina.

 **Gracias por revisar "Memories"**

 **Esperamos que tenga una buena estadía… hasta entonces, tenga una buena vida.**

Y eso fue lo único que supieron, ya que…

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

—¡IIIISSSSEEEEEEE! —Todas despertaron soltando un grito de tristeza al despertar de aquella horrible pesadilla, si, para ellas era una pesadilla, pero la vida real, era la vida real y eso nadie en su sano juicio tenía que cambiar.

Ya han pasado 3 meses luego de aquella terrible tragedia se diera a conocer, no a todo el mundo sobrenatural claro está, sino solo en las respectivas familias y Facciones.

Buscaron a Issei por cualquier lado, en el mundo humano, Inframundo, Cielo, Asgard y nada. Issei simplemente desapareció de la faz de la tierra. Cualquier tierra en este caso.

En la Academia ya lo tenían de desaparecido, algunas mujeres suspiraron de alivio, ya que se había marchado una muy horrible "cosa", según como lo llamaban ellas. Los dos amigos del castaño se pusieron tristes por él, pero lo dejaron de lado ya que ahora eran ellos los que espiarían por aquel agujero que tanto Issei ocupaba y a veces no les dejaba ver nada de los vestidores de chicas.

Dejando de lado el lado humano, pasamos nuevamente al mundo sobrenatural.

Las chicas, aun esposas del castaño gritaron aquel nombre, alertando a los que estaban en la casa, siendo estos Serafall, Sōna, Sirzechs, Azazel, Venelana, Zeoticus y la esposa del Satán Rojo; Meiyo.

Tal y como lo escuchan, Grayfia Lucifuge, fue desde el inicio hasta el final, simplemente una sirvienta de la familia Gremory. Ella solo tomo el lugar como esposa de Sirzechs por petición suya y de su esposa, ya que ella estaba algo enferma y no podía hacer nada por cumplir con sus obligaciones, su enfermedad era fuerte y se propago por su cuerpo, pero que en todo el transcurso de la historia fue mejorando hasta que mejoro por completo y Grayfia simplemente regreso a su puesto, como tenía que ser desde el principio.

"N/A: Bueno, un usuario me pidió a esta bella mujer para Issei, y pues, yo, su señor todo poderoso, cof, cof, os eh escuchado y les concedo tal imaginación. Iba a ser de otro modo, pero este me gusta más y no tiene muerte de personaje, canónico".

Para los que ya lo sabían no fue sorpresa y para los que no lo sabían era una enorme, enorme sorpresa para sus vidas.

Meiyo Gremory, tomando el apellido cuando se casó. Es una bella mujer de cabello color violeta y rosado. Violeta por el exterior y rosado en el interior, tiene unos lindos ojos verde/azulados, así como los de su cuñada Rias. Su piel es blanca y suave, mide 170cm, posee una figura de infarto. Su actitud es cariñosa, algo enojona y, sobre todo, una buena mujer y madre. Viste un vestido de color morado, con el cuello de color blanco, le gustan los gatos, comer pasteles, además le gusta estar con su hijo y su esposo.

No como ciertas hijas de… (Al menos el autor si describió esta vez, creo que se debe al bajo presupuesto de Internet que tiene).

Cof, cof, como seguía narrando.

Todos ellos fueron a ver lo que estaba pasando en la habitación en la que estaban las chicas, puede que tengan algún resentimiento por ellas, pero era mejor apoyarlas y llevarlas por el buen camino, y no que un futuro cercano sean enemigos a muerte.

—¡Hija, chicas! ¿están bien? —Venelana entro a la habitación luego de haber abierto la puerta, estaba muy preocupada por su hija y sus ciervas.

—Isse… ¡por nuestra culpa Isse perdió su poder! —Dijo Akeno con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, estaba destrozada por eso, puede que ya hayan tenido ese tipo de pesadillas, pero esta vez fue mucho más extenso y mucho más descriptivo de lo que antes habían soñado.

—¿A qué te refieres, Akeno? —Pregunto confundido Sirzechs, ya que eso que esto era nuevo para ellos.

Todas estaban abrazas y siendo consoladas por Venelana, Meiyo, Serafall y Sōna. No podían dejar en este estado tan vulnerable a aquellas mujeres, puede que hayan cometido algo terrible, pero eso no era excusa para dejarlas tiradas a su suerte, las mujeres son algo valioso, a fin de cuentas.

—E-Esta vez… vi-vimos hacia do-donde fue senpai—Hablo Koneko, abrazada a Asia y ellas siendo abrazadas a Meiyo.

—Dinos los detalles, por favor—Pido Azazel a la peliblanca, quería saber el paradero de su alumno y el no encontrarlo, hacían que piensen lo peor.

—I-Issei iba volando, alejándose de Lilith para que luego perdiera su armadura roja y que un agujero negro lo tragara, intentamos seguirlo, pero algo nos detuvo y luego simplemente una voz no hablo a todas—Dijo Rossweisse soltando lágrimas y siendo consolada por Serafall.

—¿Qué fue lo que les dijo la voz? —Azazel estaba tomando nota de este hecho, ya que estaba muy interesado en lo que podría haber pasado.

—"Gracias por revisar "Memories". Esperamos que tenga una buena estadía… hasta entonces, tenga una buena vida", esas fueron las palabras que aquella voz robótica dijo—Hablo Asia, sumamente dolida por esas palabras.

¿Cómo iban a tener una buena vida sin su esposo?

—¿Memories? Eso es algo muy raro—Murmuro Azazel, ya que técnicamente las chicas habían visto los recuerdos, posiblemente de Issei, ya que él fue el único que vio todo y lo sabía hasta que termino tragado por ese agujero negro, no sabía de donde salió, quería más detalles, pero opto mejor por no preguntar, ya que las mujeres estaban algo inestables emocionalmente y no las quería poner aun peor.

Las chicas no habían ido a la Academia, y Sōna tenía que interceder por ellas, inventando escusas para que los profesores no las suspendan y simplemente le den un breve tiempo, ya que, con el estado de ahora, no creía que se mejorarían rápido.

—" _Hyōdō-kun"_ —Sōna pensó en aquel muchacho castaño.

 **Sympathy**

Sōna termino por caer al suelo en ese momento, Serafall se había dado cuenta y antes de que toque el suelo, Sōna fue sujetada por su preocupada hermana mayor, la cual la intentaba despertar sacudiendo su cuerpo, pero ella simplemente no despertaba, sus ojos estaban abiertos sí, pero su iris y pupila eran muy pequeñas y estaban algo dilatadas.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

—¿Kaichō? —Sōna abrió los ojos y se encontró en un lugar muy frío, estaba congelándose, esta temperatura era muy baja que ya estaba siendo cubierta por hielo, en verdad era un hielo muy duro.

 **[Gear]**

Unos objetos cubrieron a la pelinegra, aquellos objetos estaban expulsando un fuego naranja muy cálido, que su cuerpo empezó a calentarse y a recuperar su temperatura normal, ya no tenía mucho frío o, mejor dicho, ya no tenía frío.

Sōna miro al frente en donde una sombra negra se veía que se estaba acercando, se asustó un poco, pero se calmó, ya que tenía que tener cuidado de lo que estaba viniendo hacia su dirección.

Abrió los ojos un poco al ver allí, aun chico peliblanco, también usando unas ropas de color blanco de la era antigua, pero lo más sorprendente era que este chico, tenía una llama naranja en su frente, sus ojos eran naranja igualmente, además, en sus manos tenía unos guantes que estaban en llamas, igualmente naranja.

—¿Qué? —Sōna pudo articular aquello al ver y sentir un increíble poder, uno tan grande como el que estaba liberando 666 cuando intentaba ser liberado de sus 666 sellos.

—¡Kaichō! —Muchos le decían de eso modo, pero esta voz era algo conocida, bueno, no mucho sabiendo que la voz era un poco más suave que las voces de los hombres.

—¿Q-Q-Quien eres? —Pregunto Sōna, algo nerviosa por ver que el chico la miraba fijamente, además de verla con nostalgia.

—Yo soy-…—Intento hablar el peliblanco, pero algo lo detuvo:

 **Graaaaarrrrrr…**

Un rugido hizo que el peliblanco ponga un rostro aún más serio del que ya estaba.

 **Sympathy completed**

Sōna simplemente vio de como el peliblanco corrió hacia ella y luego dio un salto para pasar por encima suyo, la pelinegra lo siguió con la mirada, solo para encontrarse al frente a un enorme ser de color plateado, y ella solo escucho lo siguiente del muchacho, antes de desaparecer:

—¡Tu, muérete! ¡muere, muere, muere! —Sōna vio del como las llamas se incrementaban mucho, aquellos objetos fueron a parar a las espaldas del chico, y luego también empezaron a disparar el fuego naranja, pero con el detalle de rayos negros que lo cubría.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

—¡Sō-tan, Sō-tan, despierta por favor! —Sōna iba recuperando el conocimiento poco a poco, hasta que finalmente despertó, para alivio de la pelinegra hermana de la chica que estaba recostada en un sofá que estaba en la habitación.

—¿Eh? ¿Q-Q-Que paso? Y ¿Dónde está ese chico? —Sōna una vez recuperada, se levantó del sillón y pregunto que había pasado y también de lo que le paso a aquel chico que vio hace unos momentos.

—¡Te desmayaste Sō-tan! Sé que ya estás en aquella edad, pero aquí no hay ningún chico—Le respondió su hermana mayor.

—Q-Que raro… vi a un chico de cabello blanco, pero yo estaba en un lugar que hacía, mucho, mucho frío—Explico Sōna lo que ella había visto y también lo que había sentido.

—¿Podrías dibujarlo para ver cómo se veía? —Pidió Azazel, ya con los materiales para realizar el dibujo del chico que había visto, tal vez aquel muchacho tenía algo que ver con la desaparición de Issei y tenía que encontrarlo para poder interrogarlo.

—Hai—Sōna tomo el cuaderno y el lápiz, empezó a dibujar y todos esperaban ansiosos por saber quién era el que había visto Sōna. Las chicas Gremory se habían quedado dormidas nuevamente por el estrés y las lágrimas que habían tenido que soltar nuevamente, todas ellas acurrucadas en la enorme cama que tenían allí.

El resto solo estaba sentado en los sillones. Grayfia había llegado para atenderlos, ahora les estaba dando algo de té para que se sintieran mejor.

Luego de 10 minutos de espera, Sōna finalmente termino de dibujar.

—Es este chico—Les dijo Sōna, mostrando al peliblanco, pero con sus respectivos detalles, sus llamas, y aquellos objetos en la espalda, los dibujo así para que sepan que es lo que vio Sōna en aquel lugar al que había ido a parar quien sabe cuándo y cómo.

—Nunca lo eh visto en mi vida… ¿estaba en un lugar remoto? —Comento y pregunto Sirzechs a la pelinegra.

—No lo creo… había mucha nieve, parecía una tormenta de nieve, por lo cual no pude ver todo lo que me rodeaba, el chico tenía el cabello blanco al igual que sus ropas, aquellas llamas eran naranjas, sus ojos también tenían el mismo color, y eso objetos en su espalda eran negras. Pero al final pude ver que peleaba con lo que podría ser un golem, pero de metal plateado, lo raro era que el chico estaba cegado por el odio y la ira, gritando constantemente; "muere, muere", parecía que estaba algo loco—Les dio más detalles la pelinegra.

El resto se quedó pensando un poco, ahora en el mundo humano no había ninguna tormenta de nieve.

—¿De cuánto crees que era los -C del lugar? —Pregunto Serafall, dejando de lado su faceta de chica mágica y poner un rostro serio.

—No lo sabría decir con certeza, pero -43C—Les dijo Sōna, sorprendiendo a los que estaban allí, ya que aquella cantidad de -C era mucho, incluso para ellos, pero Serafall superaba eso y más, llegando casi, al Zero Absoluto.

—¿Sabías de que raza era? —Pregunto Azazel, ya que, si era uno de las Facciones, sería más fácil buscarlo, y si era de Asgard mucho mejor.

—Por lo poco que sentí, era un humano, pero…—Sōna estaba explicándoles, pero callo en la última parte, dudaba un poco en contarles el poder que sintió.

—¿Pero? —Pregunto algo consternado Zeoticus.

—Su poder… ese poder era muy grande. Cuando estaban por liberar a Trihexa sentí el mismo poder, pero el poder de ese momento era muy oscuro, y el de ese chico era todo lo contrario, pero presiento, que ese ni era la mitad de todo su poder—Dijo Sōna aquella parte con mucha seriedad, ya que pasar por alto este hecho, sería muy riesgoso para el futuro.

Todos pusieron un rostro de mucha seriedad, ya que, si la pelinegra en verdad sintió tal poder, no podían dejarlo pasar por alto.

—Tendré que ordenar una búsqueda de esta persona, no sabemos si en un futuro sea nuestro enemigo—Comento Sirzechs de forma seria, empezando a salir de la habitación para ordenar una búsqueda de este chico.

Solo las mujeres se quedaron en la habitación, ya que ellas tenían que velar por el bienestar de sus hijas/amigas/hermanas y demás.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Issei.

Ya habían pasado tres semanas en total que estaba en este lugar, la segunda semana empezó a acostumbrar su cuerpo a este increíble frío, los primeros días simplemente eran unos cuantos -C, pero luego, los subió a niveles increíblemente nunca antes vistos, todo era congelado, pero como este lugar era especial, no se congelaba, en su lugar Issei era el que tenía que pagar.

En los días entrenaba Issei, ya sea corriendo, haciendo ejercicios, entrenando en su [Modo Hyper], para acostumbrarse más rápido, pero le era muy difícil hacer aquello, llevaba mucho sobre-esfuerzo, pero con sus estadísticas de 111.111% de "?" era algo que se respetaba y mucho.

En su estado [Diabolic Esper], eso era otra historia, si podía mantenerlo, pero solamente por unas 2 horas, luego de eso lo dejaba muy cansado, casi que ni podía moverse, y se intercambiaba con Ddraig, para que el también siga con su entrenamiento.

Las estadísticas de Ddraig eran de 100.000% de "?", Issei lo seguía superando por mucho. Sus estadísticas cambiaron cuando Issei peleo con aquel golem hecho de metal plateado, algo que a Issei le recordó a Rossweisse, pero lo más raro era que Sōna Sitri, había hecho aparición en aquel lugar, algo muy, muy raro de ver. Pero no tenía tiempo para ella ya que estaba cegado por la ira y el odio al ver aquel color tan peculiar del golem.

Issei. Ahora sus estadísticas de la semana 2, son los siguientes; .111.222.222% de "?", sus estadísticas estaban por los aires, pero eso aún no era suficiente.

Ddraig. Ahora sus estadísticas están por los .222.222.222%, muy por debajo de su compañero. Y no solo entrenaron sus cuerpos, también entrenaron sus mentes, aprendiendo todo, de todo, de todo.

Al terminar la semana dos, Issei ya no sentía frío en lo absoluto, ya habían llegado al Zero Absoluto, increíblemente nada paso, ya que el cuerpo de Issei, se había acostumbrado mucho, mucho, por eso de que sus estadísticas subieron más.

Pero lo más raro paso en la semana tres. Les tocaba entrenar a su cuerpo en el calor más caliente de todos. Pero lo raro no fue que Issei enfrento a un ser de color negro/violeta que le recorto a cierta sádica, ni cuando se enfrentó a un fénix que le recorto a la chica Phoenix, y ni hablar de los golem de tierra, que le recordaron el color de cabello de la chica Ángel, todo el que peleo con el peliblanco termino hecho; nada. Ya que solo desaparecían en partículas de luz blancas.

Lo más raro era que sus estadísticas bajaron hasta él; 9.9% de "?", si, sus estadísticas bajaron a ese nivel, inclusive la fuerza ganada se fue al mismo carajo, algo que los enojo a los dos, y mucho.

Issei se quemó su cuerpo, pero se regeneraba gracias a la ayuda de Ddraig. Ddraig perdió sus dos brazos, pero estos se regeneraban, ahora con ayuda de su compañero.

Issei no podía acceder al [Modo Hyper], ni siquiera al [Diabolic Esper], entrenaron en vano, todo este tiempo, y solo para largarse al carajo.

Ahora Issei estaba flotando en aquella lava amarilla que quemaba como la mierda, pero para Issei no era casi nada, agradecía eso, su cuerpo era muy resistente, pero eso no era excusa para poder perder sus poderes, nuevamente.

Ddraig también se acostumbró al calor de esa lava, si quería podía poner su piel fría al igual que Issei.

—Ddraig… quiero salir de este lugar—Comento Issei casualmente, lagrimas estilo anime estaban saliendo de sus ojos.

—[Igual yo] —Dijo Ddraig, en el mismo estado que su compañero, no era bueno estar mucho tiempo en este lugar, incluso perdieron la noción del tiempo por estar deprimidos y enojados al mismo tiempo.

 **¿Desea salir?**

En frente de Issei apareció aquel escrito, Issei lo vio y respondió rápidamente.

—¡SI! —Grito el peliblanco con esperanza en su voz.

 **Denegado… poder insuficiente.**

 **Inténtelo más tarde.**

Issei metió la cabeza en la lava amarilla y grito. La lava se meció mucho por el grito que estaba dando el peliblanco, una vez saco su cabeza de allí, la cual estaba intacta, sin nada de quemaduras o algo por el estilo, simplemente hizo aparecer su ropa en su cuerpo y salió levitando de la lava, fue a buscar ciruela de lava para calmar su ansia de hambre y sed.

—Ahh. Ahora a entrenar… nuevamente—Issei hablo en voz alta, ya muy molesto por los hechos de las dos semanas más en este lugar, ahora solo quedaba una semana para entrenar, solo una, ya que estaba cansado de esta cosa. Si al final solamente entrenaba para nada.

Pero…

 **Unstable System**

Aquello alerto al peliblanco, solo para ver del como…

* * *

 **Episodio 4 – Sympathy – Concluido.**

* * *

 **Review - Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kirito**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿En el mundo real habrá pasado el mismo tiempo o abra pasado diferente?**

3 semanas en aquel lugar, equivalen a 3 meses en el mundo real.

 **Ya tengo una idea de lo que hay tras la estela de humo pero veremos al sig cap el cual esperare muy pacientemente.**

Bueno, ya lo habrás visto, jeje.

 **Saludos**

Saludo para ti también.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Fiu. Un nuevo episodio ha sido subido con éxito.

Unos querían qué explicara que era lo que pasaba en el mundo real, y eso hice, pero en versión extendida para mejor información.

3 semanas en aquel lugar son 3 meses en el mundo real. Issei aún no es poderoso, mejor dicho, lo era, pero decidí bajarle aquellas estadísticas a muy bajas, será una leve sorpresa para el final, cuando salga de aquel lugar en el episodio 5.

Ingrese a un nuevo personaje, para ser más precisos, un personaje OC, ya que no encontré una de otra seria que sea llamativa y eso.

Ahora es oficial, Issei ya no siente nada por sus aun esposas.

Grayfia Lucifuge cumple un papel aparte, ya no como la esposa de Sirzechs, ya no.

Si les quedo alguna duda o se me olvido aclarar algo más, solo dejen sus comentarios y listo.

* * *

Bueno, creo que eso es todo, nos vemos... a la próxima...


	6. Episodio 5

**Autor Glastorne**

* * *

 **Renuncia a los personajes de Anime/Manga**

Los personajes de HSDxD le pertenecen a: Ichiei Ishibumi

* * *

 **Géneros**

Ecchi, romance, comedia, Harem, shounen, [Sobrenatural], fanservice, OP, y etc

 **Formas**

Personaje humano y demás especies hablando: ¿Odiarlas? Si las odio  
Personaje sellado hablando: [Boosted Gear: Activado]  
 _Personaje humano y demás especies pensando: "Deja de hablar"  
Personaje sellado pensando: "[Con este poder, me siento renovado]"  
Comunicación vía sello mágico: Hola a todos  
_Asunto importante o cosa importante: [Longinus Destruida]

* * *

 **Resumen**

Traición por aquí, traición por allá y por más allá. Eh, no siempre alguien va a venir a prestarte poder, tienes que ganártelo, aunque al principio serás simplemente un debilucho, pero con el tiempo, serás fuerte para proteger, pues, no lo sé. Ve por este camino, hasta llegar a la meta.

* * *

.

.

.

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía que pueden haber y también por las letras o palabras que están mal escritas.

Van a ver OoC de los personajes de anime.

* * *

.

.

.

 **¿Desea salir?**

En frente de Issei apareció aquel escrito, Issei lo vio y respondió rápidamente.

—¡SI! —Grito el peliblanco con esperanza en su voz.

 **Denegado… poder insuficiente.**

 **Inténtelo más tarde.**

Issei metió la cabeza en la lava amarilla y grito. La lava se meció mucho por el grito que estaba dando el peliblanco, una vez saco su cabeza de allí, la cual estaba intacta, sin nada de quemaduras o algo por el estilo, simplemente hizo aparecer su ropa en su cuerpo y salió levitando de la lava, fue a buscar ciruela de lava para calmar su ansia de hambre y sed.

—Ahh. Ahora a entrenar… nuevamente—Issei hablo en voz alta, ya muy molesto por los hechos de las dos semanas más en este lugar, ahora solo quedaba una semana para entrenar, solo una, ya que estaba cansado de esta cosa. Si al final solamente entrenaba para nada.

Pero…

 **Unstable System**

Aquello alerto al peliblanco, solo para ver del como…

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

—[¡Corre, corre, corre, corre, CORRE ISSEI!] —Gritaba Ddraig en el interior de su compañero, ya que no quería que su compañero tuviera un final un poco; bueno. Puede ser tal palabra lo que serviría para describir lo que está siguiendo al peliblanco.

Pues, lo que está siguiendo a Issei es una turba de; Súcubos.

Si, todas ellas usando trajes muy, muy, muy ricolinos a la vista de cualquier pervertido, chico que está en crecimiento y los que ya están muy creciditos. (Este es el caso del autor)

Dejando de lado al cabrón ese, mejor nos centramos en la historia.

—¡Carajo, no quiero ser violado y perder mi virginidad! —Decía Issei, corriendo por su propia vida y virginidad, ya que no quería ser violado, aunque sabía que lo iba a disfrutar, pero mejor era esperar a alguien que lo ame para poder hacer eso.

—¡Alto Isse-sama! ¡se sentirá muy bien! ¡de eso nos aseguraremos! —Dijeron todas la súcubos, con un sonrojo muy marcado y con algo de baba saliendo de sus labios.

—¡Son lindas y tienen buen cuerpo! Pero ¡no pueden violarme y ya! —Issei seguía corriendo, era bueno no solo estar usando su poder psíquico e ir levitando por todo lado, le gustaba correr, le gustaba sentir esa sensación en su cuerpo, pero no esta sensación de que lo iban a violar.

 **[System] averiado, por favor, corra 24 horas más y [System] estará listo.**

 **Gracias por su preocupación y que lo violen bonito.**

—¡[System] eres una pendejada de las baratas! ¡juro que cuando te vea te lo voy a…! —El resto no era apto para menores de edad. (Así como el autor)

Bueno, soy menor y que. Ya dejándome de pendejadas, Issei seguía maldición al denominado [System] por este lió en el cual lo había metido.

 **Change Shape: On**

 **Dragon Form: Emission**

Ddraig abrió sus alas y se elevó por el cielo, dejando atrás a las súcubos que lo miraban con cara de palo por haber hecho eso y que ese Dragón se llevara a su futuro esposo o amante en muchos casos, o en otros casos, herramienta sexual.

—Cof, cof, cof… mmm, ¿sabías que? Las súcubos son excelentes voladoras, además de volar y superar la barrera del sonido, ya que con ello es como casan a sus víctimas y las ¡VIOLAN INCLUSO EN EL AIRE! —Isse estaba sentado en su asiento de piloto y explicándole algunas cosas que su compañero Dragón, tal vez no sabía y tenía que recordarle, incluso a los gritos.

—[Ya, no te esponjees. Yo también puedo volar incluso más que el sonido y la luz] —Le dijo Ddraig a Issei, sonriendo con puro orgullo.

—Jum, jum… ¿eso no era cuando tu tenías unas estadísticas muy enormes y ahora tienes solo 9.9%? —Dijo Issei con cara monótona al decir eso y ver la reacción del Dragón.

—[¿Ah? Hahaha, qui-quien te viera cuan inte-inteligente eres Issei, h-h-hahaha] —Ddraig estaba sonriendo de forma nerviosa, al ver del como todo el grupo de súcubos lo había alcanzado y lo miraban con rostros muy enojados por robarse a su Isse-sama.

—¡Devuélvenos a Isse-sama! —Dijeron todas, echas unas fieras listas para hacer pedacitos al Dragón Blanco.

—[Haha, t-t-todo su-suyo] —Ddraig empezó a brillar hasta que dejo salir a Issei, el cual estaba con lágrimas estilo anime por lo que había hecho el Dragón.

—¡Ddraig traidor! ¡juro que algún día encontrare a Tiamat y te voy a presentarla todo amarrado y sin ninguna escapatoria! —Dijo Issei, y nuevamente un brillo blanco se hizo presente, revelando nuevamente al Dragón Blanco.

—[Hahaha, so-solo fue una bro-broma, com-compañero] —Ddraig sonreía nerviosamente por lo que había dicho su compañero, era mejor soportar a las súcubos que a Tiamat, si, era lo mejor.

—¡A él! ¡no dejen ninguna de sus partes intacta! —Y todas las 141 súcubos se tiraron encima de Ddraig, a lanzarles ataques con sus garras enormes, además estaban utilizando hechizos de fuego, rayo y agua, otras le estaban mordiendo y sacando muchos pedazos de metal y demás cosas al pobre Dragón.

—[Todo sea para no encontrarme con Tiamat… aunque… ¿Por qué me odia tanto?] —Fue lo último que dijo el Dragón Blanco.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

 **[System] en línea, le agradecemos su espera.**

 **Y también… lamentamos la perdida.**

Y al estilo Pacific Rim, se podía ver a un robot hecho trizas, con humo saliendo de él, pedazos de su coraza tirados por todos lados, una gema negra tirada a lado de él, una enorme garra metálica hecha trizas y muchas cosas más de lo que dejaron de Jaeger, dijo, de Ddraig. Los Kaijū, que va, las súcubos no tuvieron piedad con el pobre Dragón.

Y no falta un pendejo que se hace el chistosito por allí.

—Ddraig, ¿estás bien? ¿no tienes ninguna herida? ¿todas tus partes están completas? —Preguntaba Issei de forma preocupada, Ddraig solo quería decirle una palabra a Issei.

—[P-…] —Y la palabra que iniciaba con la "P" no pudo salir del Dragón, cuando este ya perdió la consciencia y termino regresando al interior de Issei, llevándose todas sus partes regadas por doquier.

Las súcubos también desaparecieron en partículas de luz blancas, pero todas ellas estaban felices de que su Isse-sama estuviera a salvo, además Issei les dedico una sonrisa cuando apareció, y así, las súcubos desaparecieron del área.

—[System] ¿cuándo puedo salir de aquí? —Pregunto Issei, esperanzado a que aquella voz le diga cuando puede salir.

 **Cuando… "?"**

Esta vez no fue la voz, simplemente aquellas palabras de forma holográfica aparecieron en frente de él, algo que Issei intuyo que se trataba si llegaba a esa incógnita de poder.

Issei simplemente se sentó al lado del enorme lago que había, algo que se había creado cuando el Sekiryūtei aleteo sus enormes alas rojas para tomar el vuelo cuando lo estaba siguiendo.

Issei miro el hermoso lago, era de día, las 9 de la mañana por lo que decía aquel indicador de la hora que estaba en la parte más alta de este bosque, en verdad no sabía que era este [System] pero era mejor preguntarle a el mismo.

—[System] ¿que eres? —Issei le pregunto a la voz que siempre le hablaba, o que simplemente aparecían palabras de información o algo por el estilo.

 **[System]. Sistemas, creado por los SoNDaN para dar privilegio a su raza, viviendas, armas, comida, agua y un sinfín de cosas para que pudieran sobrevivir.**

 **Se crearon 6 [System], 5 instalaciones fueron contaminadas por los propios usuarios, llevando así, a la autodestrucción de cada instalación, para la supervivencia de los otros.**

 **Instalación 91-AD-11-Beta.çç. o [System] es la última instalación, esta instalación fue la primera en ser creada, concede los mismos privilegios que las otras instalaciones, solo que acepta al que es digno, o dignos.**

 **Fueron creación de SoNDaN, 13248va especie creados por CoC, Creator of Creators, Creador de los Creadores. SoNDaN, pereció por un virus que ellos mismo crearon por accidente, murieron a causa de eso, por eso las instalaciones fueron creadas, pero el virus vino con algunos SoNDaN y aquella fue la razón de su destrucción.**

 **[System] ha estado activo desde antes que "Dios" creara este mundo en los denominados "7 días". Esta instalación decidió quedarse aquí y esperar por usuarios dignos. Hyōdō Issei y Ddraig Goch, fueron elegidos por [System] para darles lo que más querían; vida. A [System] se le ocurrió dar poder a ambos seres, seres que merecen lo mejor y no lo peor, seres que tendrán que pelear para ganarse lo que merecen.**

 **Humano y Dragón pelearon por lo que mecerían, por esos sus estadísticas subían mucho, y no solo por eso, su voluntad de lograrlo los hacia mucho más y más fuertes a cada segundo. [System] es la mejor solución, pero [System] solo es para usted y el Dragón, pero esta instalación tiene su límite, cuando Hyōdō Issei y Ddraig Goch salgan, [System] se autodestruirá y le deseara lo mejor de lo mejor en su vida.**

 **[System] solo sirve para cumplir, dar y cuidar.**

 **Esta instalación es una herramienta muy buena.**

 **[System], termino de explicar todo, Hyōdō Issei y Ddraig Goch.**

Issei escuchaba atentamente lo que estaba diciendo aquella voz, Ddraig también escuchaba lo que decía. Ambos abrieron los ojos muy grandes, ya que aquella información no lo sabían y nunca lo hubieran sabido si [System] no les informara de este hecho. Saber que había un CoC, el primero puede ser, era algo increíble, pero a la vez muy difícil de creer, pero teniendo pruebas suficientes de que estos denominados "SoNDaN" existieron, no cabe duda que era la más pura verdad.

—Y-Ya veo. E-Es algo sumamente interesante, escuchar este relato. Dime algo [System], ¿cómo fueron y que fueron los SoNDaN? —Issei argumento un poco, para luego hacer otra pregunta, pero acerca de los creadores de [System].

 **SoNDaN, raza de inteligencia sumamente avanzada y sofisticada. Eran seres de carne, hueso y piel al igual que los humanos, poseían todas sus semejanzas, solo que sin una cosa; sentimientos.**

 **No tenían sentimientos así que no sabían que era amar, querer, sufrir, y muchos más de sus variantes. Con el fin de sentir estar emociones, crearon "VQ1", una instalación capaz de dar emociones.**

 **Muchos decidieron no hacerlo y muchos decidieron tenerlos. Todo era perfecto, pero los que poseían emociones enfermaron por la misma causa, segados de odio, ira, locura. En su interior se fue creando una pequeña bomba de veneno, que termino por matarlos y dejar a su planeta, en un estado de muerte masiva.**

 **Las 6 "liadas", se crearon. Muchos ingresaron allí y convivieron. Pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que el virus fue con ellos. 5 "liadas" se destruyeron.**

 **Una "liada", [System], quedo intacta.**

 **Nadie utilizo esta "liada", lo creyeron inapropiado y mejor decidieron descansar en paz, solo una SoNDaN, quedo viva.**

Issei solamente asentía a lo dicho por la voz, era bueno saber que eran estos "SoNDaN" en el pasado, y le sorprendió e intereso lo último, aun había alguien de esa especie viva.

—¿Puedo saber la localización de la última SoNDaN? Claro, sino es mucha molestia—Issei le pregunto a la voz, para ver si le proporcionaba aquella información.

 **Localización. 12.000 años luz, estrella 12B, estrella 1D, esfera de espacio 1.2.1. Auturia Mart Universe.**

 **Es necesario usar [Diabolic Esper], pero más recomendable es usar [Balance Breaker: Knight with Will], o [Involuntary Transition] de Ddraig Goch.**

Termino de explicar la voz, la localización de la última superviviente de la raza SoNDaN.

—Vaya, increíblemente no entendí mucho, pero tengo la idea. Un universo de ese nombre, coordenadas exactas, modos que tengo que utilizar para llegar a ella. Pero el Balance Breaker aún no lo despierto, ni siquiera sé cómo se ve, pero tengo por seguro que aquellas alas son parte del Balance Breaker—Murmuraba Issei, aun pensando en lo que había dicho esta instalación.

—[Podrías pedir un mapa para llegar a ella] —Opino Ddraig en su interior, ya algo más recuperado, pero sus alas aún se estaban recomponiendo y colocando partes por partes.

—Buena idea… [System] ¿podrías darme el mapa para llegar a ella? —Pidió el peliblanco, para tener un indicio de dónde empezar y cuando.

 **Concedido**

En manos de Issei apareció una esfera metálica de color celeste.

 **Tiene que poner esa esfera en su pecho, cuando tenga [Diabolic Esper] activado.**

Indico la voz nuevamente, Issei solamente asintió con la cabeza y guardo aquella esfera en su bolsillo izquierdo, ya que cuando llegara el momento, lo iba a utilizar.

—Te lo agradezco… ahora, ¿me puedes contar acerca de esta SoNDaN? —Agradeció primeramente el peliblanco, para que al final pregunte acerca de la SoNDaN que estaba viva.

 **Nombre: Desconocido.**

 **Categoría: Princesa.**

 **Raza: SoNDaN & Nasod (Raza 14022)**

 **Poder: Capas de destruir universos.**

 **Única superviviente de SoNDaN. Nasod sigue activo y buscándola. Hija de la Princesa Nasod y Príncipe SoNDaN. Jerarquías creadas cuando conocieron los sentimientos.**

 **El resto de información fue borrada, lo siento el no propinarle la información completa.**

El peliblanco escuchaba lo que le decía, le pareció interesante, y se preocupó un poco por lo que escucho, su otra raza la estaba buscando y quien sabe para qué propósitos, pero intuía que eran buenos, o puede ser lo contrario. Una híbrida y con un poder capaz de destruir universos, era algo que se debía temer, pero también desear.

—¿Por qué y para que propósito la busca su otra raza? Nasod—Pregunto Issei de forma muy seria, si era para malos propósitos, que Dios lo perdone por desparecer una raza entera.

 **Tiene que tomar su puesto como la nueva Reina, junto a su Rey, y gobernar su pueblo.**

Explico de forma corta la voz al chico.

—Ya veo. Bueno, no le veo el problema y solamente la visitare para ver como esta y ver si el Rey se la lleva y darle las gracias a SoNDaN de su parte por darme acceso a [System] —Dijo el chico de forma calmada, ya que, si no pasaba nada malo, nada malo tenía que pasar.

 **Unstable System**

 **Sympathy**

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

—¿Do-Donde estoy? —Se preguntó Issei, ya que repentinamente había aparecido en una habitación sumamente enorme, con muchas cosas de entrenamientos y demás, pero lo que más sorprendió y le puso en cólera, fue ver a:

—¿Cómo demonios entraste aquí? —Vali Lucifer era lo que estaba delante del peliblanco, aquel chico peliplata que le había quitado a todas sus esposas, él estaba ahora parado en frente suyo.

—¡Vali! ¡te matare! —Issei, junto con sus [Gear] en su espalda, se lanzaron hacia el peliplata, el cual reacciono a tiempo y paso a su estado Balance Breaker del Dragón Albion.

—¿Quién eres? ¡habla! —Vali ataco con sus puños, mando a volar uno de los dos [Gear] más grandes hacia atrás, haciendo que el objeto se trice por la fuerza del golpe.

—¡Fuego! —Issei lanzo un torrente de electricidad negra dirigida hacia el peliplata, pero él ya lo tenía previsto y:

 **[Divine] [Divine] [Divine]**

Nada había llegado a él, Issei estaba muy cansado, su fuerza no era como la de antes, era muy débil y eso lo frustraba y enojaba a la vez.

—¡Arrggtt! —Isse se tomó el estómago ya que recibió una fuerte patada en él, haciendo que escupa saliva junto con algo de sangre, sus [Gear] cayeron al suelo sin poder hacer nada con la mente en líos de su poseedor.

—Débil… ni siquiera me sirves para entrenar. ¿No que me ibas a matar? —Dijo y pregunto de forma seria el chico, ya que no estaba de humor como para andar peleando por allí, solo quería entrenar y despejar su mente, despejarla de todo lo que había hecho, se sentía muy mal y eso no le gustaba.

Se suponía que… ¿se enamoró de las esposas Issei? Puede ser… ¿sentía celos de él? Puede ser… ¿quería una pelea con él y por eso lo hizo? Puede ser… ¿quiso que Issei sufriera y por eso hizo eso? Puede ser… ¿quería estar acompañado y no solo? Puede ser… ¿Por qué no lo hizo con la Nekomata mayor? No tiene la respuesta… ¿volverá a ver a las chicas Gremory? Imposible, no lo quieren ver ni en pintura. Fue lo último que escucho salir de sus labios... ¿volvería a ser amigo de Issei? No tiene la respuesta.

¿estaba arrepentido?

—¡Shine, shine, shine, shine, shine, shine! —Issei daba múltiples golpes en el rostro del peliplata, el cual no se podía defender, ya que estaba siendo sostenido por esos objetos que no lo soltaban para nada y dejaban que su usuario le de los golpes que el desee.

Un último golpe, en donde apareció su Glove derecho, junto con sus llamas [Ultima Voluntad] en él.

 **Pum…**

 **Booom…**

El puño de Issei fue con todo, haciendo que Vali pierda su Balance Breaker y termine por desmayarse, no estaba muy a su 100% y por esa razón no pudo responder a los ataques, que no eran nada suaves, y al final termino por perder una pelea que tenía que haber ganado hace mucho.

—Je…—Issei solamente empezó a caer al suelo en cámara lenta, ya que había usado todo lo que tenía, y eso era suficiente para él.

 **Sympathy completed**

Eh Issei termino por caer en el suelo de ese mismo bosque en el que estaba minutos antes de ser transportado fuera.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Azazel estaba caminando por un pasillo para poder ir a ver a Vali, no sabía si estaba arrepentido o feliz de haber hecho ese acto, no lo sabía en verdad. Pero algo estaba claro, no volvería a ver a esas mujeres en un buen tiempo, ya que ni ellas querían verlo en pintura, algo loco en verdad. Azazel quería saber quién busco a quien, puede que sea Vali, o puede que sean las esposas de Issei, no lo sabe, pero algo está claro, ambas partes tienen la culpa por dejarse llevar.

Ingreso al lugar en donde estaba Vali, entrenando, solo para ver del como el chico peliplata, estaba peleando con un chico de cabello blanco, pero no lo supo reconocer, pero cuando esos objetos aparecieron en su espalda, sabía que era el mismo chico que había visto Sōna Sitri.

Vio de como el peliblanco era fácilmente derrotado por el peliplata, pero que en unos segundos después, el chico peliblanco le estaba propinando unos golpes muy fuertes, aquellos objetos no permitían que Vali se moviera y al final, el peliblanco derroto a Vali con un Glove envuelto en llamas naranjas que apareció en su mano derecha y le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Vali, y así termino la pelea.

Azazel iba a ir a capturar al peliblanco, pero el chico, cuando estaba cayendo al suelo, desapareció cuando el parpadeo los ojos, asustándolo y asombrándolo por eso. Mejor dejo de pensar en el chico que se fue, para mejor ver a su figura de hijo que estaba en el muro incrustado y con la frente sangrante.

—Sirzechs, soy yo—Azazel invoco un pequeño círculo mágico para poder comunicarse con el Satán Rojo.

— _¿Si, Azazel? ¿ocurrió algo?_ —Pregunto el pelirrojo por el círculo mágico de comunicación.

—Ese chico peliblanco que Sōna dibujo y vio…—Azazel estaba explicando, pero callo un momento para sacar a Vali del agujero de la pared.

— _¿Qué pasa con él?_ —La voz del pelirrojo ahora era muy seria, queriendo saber los detalles de lo que paso.

—Apareció aquí, en Grigori. Peleo con Vali y lo derroto, intente detenerlo, pero desapareció en un parpadeo—Le explico todo lo que había visto Azazel, al pelirrojo que estaba escuchando atentamente.

— _Ya veo. ¿crees que, en un futuro, sea un enemigo?_ —Pregunto Sirzechs, ya que el chico había atacado al Hakuryūkou, era un enemigo a potencia muy, muy malo.

—Pues… no lo sé—Respondió de forma sincera el Caído, ya que no tenía la respuesta por que había visto al chico querer matar al peliplata, pero no lo hizo, aquello había dejado muchas dudas.

— _Entiendo. Infórmame si algo más pasa_ —El pelirrojo no iba a insistir en que le dé una respuesta clara, así que solo lo dejo pasar.

—Claro—Azazel solo murmuro aquello, para que la comunicación entre los dos se cortara y dejara paso al silencio, aunque había un poco de ruido, los quejidos de Vali si contaban.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

 **Sueño**

 **Sueños y pesadillas**

Las chicas Gremory tenían en frente suyo a una chica de cabello… (Bueno, aquí la voz de la razón hace entrada, se trata de Eve de Elsword, y para no torturarles con las feas descripciones del autor, solo les digo el nombre para que se hagan la idea)

Como ya se describió, bueno, la verdad no lo hice, pero bueno.

—¿Quién eres? —Pregunto Rias a la chica desconocido, que debe estar a la altura de Koneko, pero esta chica era un poco más alta.

—…—La chica de cabello blanco/cenizo no respondió. (¿Será así?).

—¡Responde! —Repitió de forma ruda la pelirroja. La chica no mostró nada en su rostro, solo se mantenía neutra, tal y como Koneko.

—…—La chica seguía sin decir nada, algo que colmó la paciencia de la pelirroja, le iba a dar una cachetada para que hablara, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarle un poco su rostro, Rias ya estaba atrapada por unos cables de energía negra, que no le permitieron moverse, además estaba haciendo que levite en el aire.

—¡Rias! —Todas las chicas se pusieron muy preocupadas por lo que le había pasado a su [Rey].

—Es de mala educación preguntar su nombre sin haberse presentado primero—Todas ellas fijaron su mirada hacia la chica, de donde venía la voz, pero la voz era masculina.

Fijaron bien su mirada, dándose cuenta que alguien se estaba acercando desde las espaldas de la chica aun de nombre desconocido. Una vez el que hablo haya aparecido en escena, todas las Gremory pusieron rostro de mucha, mucha sorpresa.

—¡Isse! —Dejando su sorpresa de lado y gritaron el nombre de su esposo.

Efectivamente, Hyōdō Issei era el que estaba detrás de la chica desconocida.

—Senpai, aléjese de ella, es peligrosa—Dijo una preocupada Koneko, ya que no quería que su esposo/senpai sea engatusado por aquella chica que casi se parecía a ella en tamaño y algo de sus facciones también.

—Vámonos, Eve, nada tenemos que hacer aquí—Dijo Issei, sin prestar atención a lo que le había dicho la chica de cabello blanco.

—Hai, Isse—Respondió la chica, sin expresión alguna, aunque con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, que la hacía ver muy Kawaii.

Ambos personajes se dieron la vuelta, Eve tomo de la mano derecha del castaño e Issei la apretó un poco, pero sin llegar a lastimarla, sino para no dejarla sola.

—No… ¡Isse no te vayas! ¡no nos dejes! —Dijeron todas las chicas Gremory, intentando seguirlos, pero las mismas cuerdas eléctricas les impidieron el paso.

Gritaban que se detuviera, que lo sentían, que no las dejara, que no se aleje de ellas. Pero el castaño no escuchaba para nada lo que estaban diciendo las chicas.

—Bien, vamos allá—Hablo nuevamente Issei, pero esta vez, su cabello iba cambiando a blanco, además tenía hecha una cola de caballo atrás, unos objetos aparecieron en la espalda y también otro tipo de objetos en la espalda de la chica de nombre Eve.

—¡ISSSSEEEEEE! —Fue lo único que gritaron para cuando un enorme brillo de color blanco las segara a todas.

 **Pesadilla**

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Una semana, solo una semana había pasado y los logros, pues, seguían en el mismo.

Ahora Issei estaba tirado en el suelo, llorando estilo anime, ya que ahora su estado [Diabolic Esper] lo había dejado sin ninguna gota de [Ninshu], al menos era bueno que aquella energía no se haya ido de su cuerpo, por eso también estaba llorando y por muchas cosas más.

Como el hecho de que casi lo violan unos: osos. Si, unos malditos osos lo estuvieron siguiendo por más de 10 horas el lunes, en verdad esos hijos de la chingada eran unos violadores, incluso a los árboles se los cogían, de las ramas para alcanzarlo más rápido a él y el resto es historia. Allí mejor prefería a las súcubos que a esos osos. Si, las súcubos eran la mejor opción.

O también el hecho de que le hicieron pasar el mayor miedo del mundo; ver Yaoi. Si, esa cosa que le gusta a las Fujoshi ver mucho, pero se la paso escapándose para no verla, pero lo peor de todo, era que un grupo de hombres muy guapos lo obligaron a verlo, pero Issei se escapaba y así otro día se fue al carajo.

Al menos los otros 5 días las aprovecho para entrenar bien su cuerpo y mente, ahora estaba al; 9.9%.

Pero… "?".

 **¿Desea salir al exterior?**

Nuevamente, aquel recuadro apareció en frente de Issei, pero esta vez estaba con las opciones del "Si" y el "No".

—Pues claro que si—Issei dio clic al recuadro de "Si" y espero a ver lo que le decían los días que había intentando también, salir de ese lugar.

 **Muchas gracias por usar [System]**

 **Le deseamos un buen viaje y… una buena vida.**

 **Adiós, Hyōdō Issei y Ddraig Goch**

 **Autodestrucción en… 5… 4… 3…**

Issei estaba con el rostro sorprendido, ya que finalmente saldría de ese lugar, pero a la vez lo extrañaría, extrañaría las jugarretas de [System], extrañaría a las chicas súcubos, eso que una vez no lo siguieron para violarlo, sino solo para dialogar y luego si, violarlo.

También extrañaría a Ddraig.

—[Hey, sigo aquí eh] —Se quejó el Dragón, sacándole una gotita estilo anime al peliblanco.

Unas cuantas lagrimas empezaron a salir del chico. Issei empezó a volar por el aire, por inercia solo cerro los ojos, quería disfrutar ese delicioso oxigeno por última vez, esta aura de tranquilidad y de poder, sus últimas palabras, aunque solo sean número, no le importaba nada, solo que…

 **Buena suerte, chicos… 2… 1…**

* * *

 **...Arco 1 – Traición – Finalizado...**

* * *

 **Episodio 5 – Laugh – Concluido.**

* * *

Allí lo tienen jóvenes, finalmente el episodio 5 y el momento en el que Issei y Ddraig salen de aquel lugar ha sido finalizado.

También es la finalización del primer Arco "Traición", ahora empezare por el segundo Arco "Nueva Vida".

Aquí, como ya saben, deje muchas pistas y cosas para el nuevo personaje que ingresare a este FF, espero les guste como va ese estilo, pero esta persona no aparecerá ahora, sino por los episodios como el 10 o el 13.

Issei finalmente llego al "?" poder desconocido, es decir, el infinito del infinito, cuando llegue a su mundo seguirá teniendo el mismo poder que en el episodio 4.

¿Querían saber que pasaba con Vali? Pues allí esta.

Aclaro también, que Issei no va aparecer en todas las Facciones hasta que termine el Arco 2 "Nueva Vida", que constan de 4 episodios.

Eso creo que es lo que me toca aclarar, pero si quedo algo inconcluso pregunten y yo respondo, para eso estoy.

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo amigos... por ahora.


	7. Episodio 6

**Autor Glastorne**

* * *

 **Renuncia a los personajes de Anime/Manga**

Los personajes de HSDxD le pertenecen a: Ichiei Ishibumi

* * *

 **Géneros**

Ecchi, romance, comedia, Harem, shounen, [Sobrenatural], fanservice, OP, y etc

 **Formas**

Personaje humano y demás especies hablando: ¿Odiarlas? Si las odio  
Personaje sellado hablando: [Boosted Gear: Activado]  
 _Personaje humano y demás especies pensando: "Deja de hablar"  
Personaje sellado pensando: "[Con este poder, me siento renovado]"  
Comunicación vía sello mágico: Hola a todos  
_Asunto importante o cosa importante: [Longinus Destruida]

* * *

 **Resumen**

Traición por aquí, traición por allá y por más allá. Eh, no siempre alguien va a venir a prestarte poder, tienes que ganártelo, aunque al principio serás simplemente un debilucho, pero con el tiempo, serás fuerte para proteger, pues, no lo sé. Ve por este camino, hasta llegar a la meta.

* * *

.

.

.

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía que pueden haber y también por las letras o palabras que están mal escritas.

Van a ver OoC de los personajes de anime.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Muchas gracias por usar [System]**

 **Le deseamos un buen viaje y… una buena vida.**

 **Adiós, Hyōdō Issei y Ddraig Goch**

 **Autodestrucción en… 5… 4… 3…**

Issei estaba con el rostro sorprendido, ya que finalmente saldría de ese lugar, pero a la vez lo extrañaría, extrañaría las jugarretas de [System], extrañaría a las chicas súcubos, eso que una vez no lo siguieron para violarlo, sino solo para dialogar y luego si, violarlo.

También extrañaría a Ddraig.

—[Hey, sigo aquí eh] —Se quejó el Dragón, sacándole una gotita estilo anime al peliblanco.

Unas cuantas lagrimas empezaron a salir del chico. Issei empezó a volar por el aire, por inercia solo cerro los ojos, quería disfrutar ese delicioso oxigeno por última vez, esta aura de tranquilidad y de poder, sus últimas palabras, aunque solo sean número, no le importaba nada, solo que…

 **Buena suerte, chicos… 2… 1…**

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Aquel muchacho de cabello blanco abrió los ojos, solo para encontrar con un lugar sumamente oscuro, pero lo raro era que había mucho humo por este lugar el cual no tenía idea de que o donde era.

Por lo que se dio cuenta, estaba en su cabina de mando, en la 5ta ala de Ddraig, en verdad todo se veía oscuro, incluso con sus habilidades mejoradas no podía ver nada.

—Ddraig… ¿puedes ver algo? —Pregunto el chico, para ver si su compañero Dragón tenía una buena vista del entorno.

—[Lo lamento, pero no veo nada] —Se disculpó Ddraig, ya que el tampoco podía ver nada.

—Ya veo. Descuida, todo está bien—Comento el peliblanco con calma.

—[¿Cómo salimos de aquí?] —Pregunto Ddraig a Issei, el cual soltó los mandos de la cabina y se puso a pensar un poco el del cómo iban a salir aquí, justo cuando se le ocurrió una idea, en frente de Issei apareció una pantalla, indicando que en el frente había algo.

—Ddraig, encontré algo, acércate 363m al frente. Ten cuidado, no sabemos que puede ser—Informo Issei a su compañero, también advirtiéndole, pues posiblemente puede ser algo malo lo que encuentren al final de este trayecto.

—[Lo tendré] —Dijo Ddraig, al momento de aletear sus dos alas principales e ir volando hacia aquella dirección. El humo estaba siendo algo molesto, ya que le estaba obstruyendo la vista al Dragón y también al humano.

Ddraig ahora volaba un poco más lento, pero paro, ya que había llegado a su destino.

—¿Un sello? —Pregunto Issei, ya que delante de ellos estaba un sello de color blanco, pero con las runas de color negro, pero lo más destacable de todo eso era…

—[Puede ser un sello de encierre, ya que lo puedo relacionar de cierta manera] —Informo Ddraig a Issei, el cual estaba algo ocupado con el tecleo de la pantalla holográfica y el resultado final, hizo que su cuerpo tiemble, de verdad.

—D-D-D-D-Ddraig… so-so-so-son… 666 se-se-sellos—Le dijo Issei, estaba aterrado, sus ojos estaban bien abiertos, estaba sudando a mares, sus manos temblaban mucho.

—[¿Q-Q-Que?] —Y no fue el único en tener tal reacción, Ddraig también empezó a temblar, pero el halo blanco, también empezó a latir en un color azul.

Ambos seres estaban temblando, era una reacción natural, la presa siempre sabe cuándo va a ser atacada, pero no sabe cómo escapar y lo único que hace es temblar del miedo, el saber que tu depredador te está vigilando sin que tú te des cuenta.

Unos enormes ojos blancos con la pupila roja con detalles negros aparecieron detrás de Ddraig. No eran unos ojos pequeños, simplemente un ojo blanco era del tamaño de Ddraig, el ser que estaba a las espaldas de Ddraig era mucho más enorme, mucho más aterrador que cuando lo vieron casi salir de ese sello.

Por inercia Ddraig empezó a girar su cuerpo hacia atrás, en donde se encontró con un enorme ojo, una enorme boca, unos enormes colmillos, un enorme ser alargado, con escamas negras, unos cuernos en su cabeza y lo peor de todo, que lo estaban mirando como si fuera su siguiente comida.

—[ **Largos años, desde que vi a un Dragón en su forma completa** ] —Dijo la voz, una voz sumamente aterradora, una voz que te mostraba que ahora, no tenías escapatoria por nada del mundo.

—[…]—Ddraig no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera Issei, ya que él se estaba tomando la cabeza y sus ojos estaban bien abiertos, no quería ver a ese ser, no quería hacerlo.

—[ **Dragón y humano. Algo novedoso… dime Dragón ¿quieres que te coma o que te deje hacerme compañía?** ] —Dijo el Dragón negro con algo de diversión en su voz aterradora, pero no se podía confiar de esas palabras.

—[…]—Nuevamente Ddraig estaba sin habla, no podía articular nada, esos ojos lo estaban aterrando y mucho, puede que antes no lo hicieras mucho, pero ahora, no tenía escapatoria.

—[ **Supongo que te coma y quite tu preciado poder… y el humano de igual manera, por lo que puedo saber** ] —Dijo el ser de forma malévola, se fue acercando hacia Ddraig, el cual no se podía mover para nada.

—[¡N-N-No te acerques!] —Grito Ddraig, Issei soltó los gatillos que había tenido presionado hace unos segundos atrás, para que, del halo blanco, saliera disparado un enorme torrente de luz blanca acompañada con rayos negros.

 **Bom…**

Aquello fue lo único que resonó, no era una explosión ni grande, ni mediana, ni pequeña. Eso era algo muy patético como para ser comparado con esos tres términos, ese ataque no era nada para el ser que estaban delante de ellos en ese momento.

—[ **¿Tan patético no puedes ser? Muy patético** ] —Dijo el Dragón negro de forma aburrida, ya que aquello ni siquiera lo había sentido.

Una ruptura en el espacio de aquel lugar apareció a las espaldas de Ddraig, el cual no podía moverse, pero el instinto de supervivencia lo movió rápidamente hacia aquella ruptura y pasarla rápidamente.

El Dragón negro se acercó rápidamente para que aquel Dragón Blanco no se fuera, pero fue muy tarde y aquella ruptura en el espacio termino por cerrarse de golpe.

—[ **¡ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!** ] —La bestia del apocalipsis soltó un enorme rugido que resonó en aquel sello, que lo impedían de salir a destruirlo todo.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Podía sentir el aire golpear estrepitosamente su rostro, podía sentir que estaba volando, podía escuchar el sonido del aire al momento de golpear su rostro y su ropa, empezó a abrir los ojos, para luego fijarse que estaba cayendo desde el cielo, hacia un bosque. Miro a su alrededor y a lo lejos pudo ver una ciudad, además de sentir presencias Demoníacas, Yōkai, Dragón, Magos y humanos.

 **[Balance]**

Sus alas blancas aparecieron en su espalda, para luego aletear un poco y luego ponerse estable en el aire. Pero, nuevamente, Issei, se dejó caer en picada al suelo.

Ya estando a 20 metros del suelo, Issei abrió sus alas y pudo llegar sano y salvo al suelo.

—Va a ser un largo recorrido hacia Kuōh—Murmuro el peliblanco con algo de cansancio, ya que aún no se le pasaba el hecho de haberse encontrado con Trihexa, pero, la pregunta del millón seria:

—[¿Cómo logramos ingresar al sello que contenía a Trihexa 666?] —Pregunto Ddraig, las estelas de las alas de Issei parpadearon al momento en el que Ddraig hablo.

—Como ya sabrás… [System] tenia leves fallos, intuyo que tal vez aquellos fallos nos llevaron a algo que no teníamos que ir. Me resulta un poco inquietante el del cómo me asuste de eso modo, wow, en verdad si dio miedo el estar muy, muy cerca de Trihexa—Comentaba Issei caminando hacia delante, en donde vio que había una carretera que llevaba hacia la ciudad, que debería estar a unos 2K de distancia.

—[Ciertamente es un buen punto. Lo más lamentable fue el no haberle hecho daño, tenemos un increíble poder y ni siquiera le hicimos un rasguño] —Se quejó Ddraig, su poder estaba al 100% en ese momento.

—Puedo decir que no estábamos al 100%—Dijo Issei, algo que Ddraig quería saber.

—[¿Puedes explicarlo?] —Pidió el Dragón, para ver si la teoría que estaba por proponer su compañero, sea acertada.

—Pues, como sabrás, Trihexa está encerrado en un sitio al cual se le niega el poder. Lo que yo intuyo es que llegamos allí sin nuestro poder, sin el total de todo lo que habíamos ganado, ya que aquel lugar es uno aparte, la tierra es un lugar aparte, así como muchas de las localizaciones que son aparte, por esa razón no estábamos ni al 5% de todo… además siento que mis fuerzas regresan a mi cuerpo, señal de que el poder que [System] nos proporcionó, está regresando a nuestro cuerpo, luego de haber desaparecido. Si este poder hubiese llegado cuando estábamos en el sello, puede ser que Trihexa nos los quite todo y dando como resultado su pronta salida—Argumento Issei, la posible causa de que sus poderes no estaban en ese momento, pero ellos sentían que si, como si fuera una ilusión más.

—[Mmm, una teoría muy acertada… también siento que mi poder se está llenando a cada momento. Las estadísticas dicen que estamos al, lo abreviare para ti "Infinito"] —Comento también el Dragón.

—Bien, por ahora solo iré a Kuōh. Necesito descansar un poco, el lunes iré a la Academia a recuperar mis clases, no pienso perder mi año de esta forma—Dijo Issei, sus alas empezaron a desaparecer, para finalmente llegar a la vía que daba hacia la ciudad.

Issei simplemente tomo la capucha que tenía su atuendo blanco y se la coloco en su cabeza. No quería llamar la atención de personas y seres no deseados. Con eso en mente empezó a caminar hacia la ciudad.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Ya luego de 40 minutos de caminata, Issei finalmente llego a la ciudad de Kuōh, lo primero que hizo fue revisar su entorno, en busca de energías conocidas para él, aun no era el momento para que él se deje notar, aunque ya mismo seria, tal vez mañana, o mejor dicho, el lunes, ya que tenía que asistir a la Academia y poner muchas excusas sobre su falta de un mes completo hacia la Academia, aunque si supiera cuanto tiempo paso en realidad, se pondría como loco y terminaría por empezar a vomitar arcoíris por su boca.

Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos que le causaron un leve escalofrió por su cuerpo.

También estaba el hecho de que no poseía dinero y lo necesitaba, pero de eso se encargaría su mente hacker, no es que le guste robar, pero tenía que hacerlo, pero no a personas que gastaban su dinero de buena forma, sino a los corruptos, o si, iba a tener mucho dinero en su poder desde ahora y se iba a encargar de que esos tipos se queden en la calle. Aquel fue su pensamiento monótono, no le importaba que les pasaran a las personas con el corazón contaminando, ellos merecían sufrir lo que el otro que no tiene nada sufre cada día de su pobre vida.

No era bueno tampoco ir a su antigua casa en donde vivía con sus padres, ahora con el dinero que iba a conseguir compraría una buena casa y demás cosas que siempre soñó.

—" _[Este chico y sus cosas]"_ —Ddraig pensó para sí mismo, moviendo su cabeza en señal de negación a lo que estaba por hacer Isse, pero de igual forma lo iba a poyar en lo que sea.

Issei con esos pensamientos se encaminaba a un lugar cercano o a ver a alguien si tenía alguna computadora para hacer su hackeo a nivel nacional.

Fue a parar al parque de Kuōh, en donde fue la primera vez que conoció a Asia, pero ese pensamiento no le afecto para nada y simplemente dejo de lado sus pensamientos, ya que había encontrado a su posible víctima-presta-computadora.

—Oye niño, ¿me puedes prestar tu PC un momento? —Pidió Issei con voz calmada y amigable.

—Lo siento señor, pero mi madre me dijo que no hable con extraños con capucha—Le respondió el niño con voz seria y regreso su mirada hacia la pantalla.

—Exactamente tenía que ser con capucha… dime lo que quieres, te lo daré si me das 10 minutos en la PC—Murmuro primeramente Issei, para luego proponerle, aunque sea, un trato que el niño aceptara.

—Mmm, que tal si me das tu gabardina, además me gustan los adornos que tiene, además de la capucha tipo Neko—Exclamo el niño, cerrando la laptop y entrelazando sus manos entre sí, haciéndolo ver como esos tipos que maquinean un plan malévolo o algo por el estilo.

—Bueno… no le veo el problema—Murmuro el chico, ya que fácilmente podía cambiarse de ropa y ya estaba, sin problemas.

—Bien, tiene 10 minutos… cuanta regresiva corriendo—El chico le dio la laptop a Issei, el cual lo tomo y se sentó rápidamente. El niño se había alejado a jugar con los juegos que había por el lugar.

Issei tuvo un tic en su ceja derecha, ya que el laptop estaba protegido por contraseña, ya entendía ahora la calma del niño, pero para Issei no era problema este hecho, un par de tecleos claves por allí y ya estaba.

Luego ingreso a un navegador, era bueno que el niño haya tenido una red de Internet muy buena, y sino no lo tenía, pues simplemente él se la daría y punto.

—¡Vamos a empezar con el experimento! —Eh Issei empezó a teclear como loco, luego paro, ya que tenía que esperar a que la descarga estuviera lista, luego nuevamente empezó a teclear como loco, luego nuevamente paro, luego tecleo como loco, luego paro.

5 minutos ya habían pasado, Issei termino por crear una cuenta con su nombre mismo, en un banco con mucho dinero, no quería tener problemas con la ley, además, se aseguró que su nombre estuviera bien oculto para el mundo sobrenatural. Luego busco a todos los corruptos de Japón, luego se encargaría de otros países, ahora no era el momento exacto ni tenía el tiempo suficiente.

Luego de muchas encriptaciones de claves para poder acceder a la cuenta y vaciarlo todo, Issei finalmente dejo escapar un suspiro. Ahora solo tenía que esperar a que la encriptación estuviera completa.

—98%, 99% y 100%... Oh~ Magnific—Issei finalmente cerro la laptop suavemente para no causar ningún daño.

Luego procedió a sacarse su gabardina blanca, pero también saco de su bolsillo la esfera celeste que le había dejado [System] para poder encontrar a la SoNDaN que estaba en aquel universo de nombre Auturia.

—Muy bien señor, el tiempo acabo—Llego el niño sumamente feliz de haber ganado algo nuevo y cool hasta cierto punto.

—Bien, muchas gracias…—Issei le entrego la laptop y la gabardina, la esfera celeste la tenía en la mano, ya que no había algún lugar en donde llevarla.

Ahora Issei solamente sonrió de forma carismática y se alejó de esa dirección, ahora tenía que arreglar unos cuantos papeles para poder acceder a su cuenta y luego, haría lo que quisiera.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

 **Lust.**

Era algo pasajero, bueno, no lo mostraba ya que no lo tenía mucho, no es que sea un pervertido y ante por doquier de esa forma. Pero las mujeres que lo miraban con lujuria era un asunto aparte.

Una vez se había alejado del lugar, hacia el banco más cercano para firmar unos papeles que le permitirían sacar su dinero cuando quisiera. Todo bien hasta allí, pero llego a una zona poblada de humanos, también podía sentir uno que otro ser sobrenatural por el lugar, pero no les daba mucha atención. Lo peor de todo era que cuando llego, ya era el centro de atención, especialmente el de las mujeres solteras, casadas, divorciadas, lolis, y muchas más.

No le gustaba la forma en la que lo miraban, las lolis con curiosidad y uno que otro sonrojo. Solo eran pensamientos de niñas por el momento.

Pero pasando a las mayores, eso ya era otro caso, ellas lo miraban como si fuera un pedazo de carne que podías devorar cuando sea y a la hora que sea, era en verdad escalofriante, ahora entendía como se sentía Kiba, pero al tío ni siquiera le dedicaban este tipo de miradas, en verdad daba mucho, mucho miedo.

Acelerando el paso para llagar más rápido a su lugar marcado, para poder así, perderse de las miradas de la población femenina.

 **Sloth.**

—Tch…—Issei chasqueo la lengua por lo que estaba pasando.

El banco era un total lió, bueno, no tanto. Era uno de esos días en los cuales las personas no tienen nada que hacer y simplemente no hacen nada.

Pereza.

Si, aquel pecado era lo que abundaba por este sitio, incluso a uno le daba pereza el escuchar al guardia diciéndole que guarde el celular. Incluso el tipo que lo estaba atendiendo lo hacía de la peor manera, en verdad este banco era muy pobre, pero era lo mejor que había podido encontrar y no se quejaría, mucho.

—Hyōdō Issei… firme aquí… aquí… aquí y aquí—Issei parecía que se iba a desmayar, en verdad, la explicación de este tipo era muy vaga. No le gustaba para nada este ambiente y se estaba irritando un poco, pero se calmó y firmo en los lugares que le había indicado el tipo ese.

 **Gluttony.**

 **Chap… chap… chap… chap…**

Aquel sonido resonaba a su lado, era un hombre algo obeso que estaba comiendo una hamburguesa de la manera más, moderadamente posible.

La verdad este lugar lo estaba irritando mucho, no sabía si podría aguantar el estar aquí un minuto más, pero tenía que hacerlo, no se iba a rendir, no señor.

 **Chap… chap… chap… chap…**

—" _Carajo, me volveré chango con esto"_ —Pensó muy frustrado el peliblanco, en verdad estaba llegando a su límite y quien no con el pésimo servicio del lugar, el pésimo aire acondicionado y el pésimo ambiente.

Una vez sus papeles estuvieran todos listos, ahora se tenía que acercar a llenar su papeleta de retiro y poner la cantidad que él iba a sacar.

—" _Jeje, un millón… tres millones… trescientos millones… jajaja"_ —Issei se reía de lo lindo, pensando en cuanto dinero poner en el marcador que decía para pedir el dinero, era bueno también que este banco, aunque sea un poco pobre en aspecto, sea el lugar que más, más dinero tenía en toda esta ciudad, si, algo ventajoso, pero no mucho.

 **Anger.**

—¡Muévanse rápido en trabajar! —Grito una de las personas, muy enojada por la larga fila que se estaba esperando para llegar al recibidor y hacer su retiro, deposito o alguna variante.

—¡Si, apúrense! —Grito otro más, muy enojado por la enorme espera, ya eran las 12 del mediodía y él ya estaba esperando desde las 8 de la mañana, en verdad este pésimo servicio era una basura en su totalidad.

—¡Pedimos calma por favor! —Vino un guardia, también enojado por las quejas que le causaban irritación de tan solo escucharlos por un momento.

—¡Guarden silencio que no escucho nada de esta anciana! —Grito otro trabajador desde la parte de atrás, en donde estaba una anciana explicándole unas cosas con una voz muy baja, pero que Issei podía escucharla claramente desde la enorme fila que lo guiaba hacia su destino, el cajero.

—¡Guarden silencio! —Grito el guardia nuevamente, ya harto de las quejas de los estúpidos ciudadanos que estaban aquí.

 **Envy.**

—" _Al fin"_ —Pensó el peliblanco, ya estando en frente de la cajera.

Muchos de la fila lo miraban con envidia, pagarían mucho por estar en el lugar del peliblanco, retirar el dinero y finalmente respirar el aire fresco de afuera.

—Espere un momento mientras se hace la cuenta del dinero—Pidió la cajera, ocupada en maquillarse las uñas, que contar el dinero, claro, para eso estaban las maquinas.

—Claro—Respondió el peliblanco con voz entrecortada, ya que estaba cansado de estar viendo lo inútil que era esta cajera.

Luego de unos 12 minutos, la cajera le dio un maletín, Issei agradeció que le diera este maletín, al menos en ese aspecto era una buena trabajadora.

—Que tenga un buen día—Dijo la chica, ya regresando a su antiguo trabajo; pintarse las uñas en este caso.

—Gracias—Dijo Issei, ya saliendo hacia la puerta de salida. Las miradas de envidia no se hicieron esperar, ya que este chico no ha de ser ni mayor y estaba llevando un maletín, que de seguro estaba lleno, lleno de dinero.

Issei no el presto atención a este hecho ya que estaba ocupado por salir rápido del lugar, pero antes de salir, sonrió un poco y a una velocidad increíble, uno de sus [Gear] fue a parar en la azotea del edifico y luego, Issei pudo ver como unas partículas de luz blancas se iban elevando al cielo.

—Eso te pasa por contaminar este lugar, además de molestar mi paciencia—Murmuro Issei, ya alejándose del banco, el cual regreso a su estado normal, todo tranquilo, todos trabajando eficientemente y todos felices sin hace nada malo, y no colmar la paciencia de uno.

 **Avarice.**

Muchos no compartían, mucho si lo hacían, mucho por las malas y mucho por las buenas.

Algo que todo humano, no humano y muchos seres más, hacían. Quieran o no quieran, ese era el rol de toda vida.

Issei simplemente veía todos los anteriores pecados mezclados aquí, tal vez antes no le haya prestado atención por estar en su respectivo mundo, pero ahora miraba del cómo, muchas personas inconscientemente cometían mucho de esos pecados capitales. Muchos miraban con lujuria al sexo contrario, muchos comían como cerdos, muchos peleaban por algo insignificante, muchos no hacían nada por perezosos, muchos envidiaban lo que tenía el otro, muchos no compartían sus cosas por el simple hecho de no querer dar lo que es de uno.

La vida era algo complicada y a la vez tan simple, pero ahora que Issei se daba cuenta, en este lugar se sentía la misma fuente de poder, un Demonio estaba controlando este lugar, tal vez con sus poderes de largo alcance, así que para arreglar lo que estaba dañado, Issei simplemente mando a todos sus [Gear] a la localización exacta de aquel Demonio, y luego de unos dos minutos, todo regreso a su estado normal de siempre, todo lo típico de un manga shounen y esas cosas.

 **Pride.**

O falto este, bueno, él se encargaría de tener este pecado en su ser, ya que él era orgulloso a más no poder, bueno, eso trataba, pero él no era de ese modo. Y mejor opto por tener este pecado en su ser, muchos lo tenían, pero no lo mostraban mucho. Pero él tampoco tenía derecho a mostrarlo, simplemente iba a ser Hyōdō Issei y eso nunca, escúchenlo bien, nunca nadie lo iba a cambiar.

—Esto me recuerda… ¿Por qué sigo apareciendo en este parque? —Se preguntó Issei, ya que con el largo trayecto que había recorrido, siempre regresaba a este lugar y eso era muy raro.

Pero bueno, son cosas que pasan y nadie las podía cambiar, el mundo no gira entorno a una sola persona ni un solo ser, sino a muchos.

Era mejor disfrutar del momento. Se sentó en una de esas bancas públicas, veía a los niños jugar con sus padres, a ese niño que le quito su gabardina, mostrándoselas a sus amigos y haciéndose el guai.

Bueno, cada quien, con sus gustos y formas de mostrarlo, la vida humana eran un rol que tenía que ser cuidado por uno mismo, o simplemente iban a perecer en algún momento, por cuenta propia o aparte.

—¡Kyaaaa! —La tranquilidad de Issei se vio arruinada por un grito femenino que venía de su derecha.

Giro su rostro allí, y vio a una chica rubia, ojos chocolate, cuerpo extremadamente sexy, ropas de chica rica y:

—¿Está siendo acosada por unos tipos de vestimenta negra? —Se preguntó Issei en voz baja.

— _[A menos que sean los hombres de negro. Pues no lo sé]_ —Respondió Ddraig en la cabeza de Issei, el sarcasmo se notaba mucho.

— _Tch, lo que digas_ —Issei chasqueo la lengua y se levantó de su lugar, para luego encaminarse a ayudar a la chica rubia, ya que otros que lo intentaron, fueron brutalmente golpeados por esos tipos de negro. Llamémoslos hombres de negro por el momento.

Una vez Issei estaba en frente de la escena. Empezó su "trabajo".

—¡Ayúdame y no te quedes parado allí como tonto! —Le grito la chica rubia, haciendo que Issei tuviera un tic en su ceja derecha.

—Oh, perdóneme madame, no la vi en peligro, ahora mismo le ofrezco mi más humilde ayuda—Issei, con todo el sarcasmo del mundo, le hablo a la rubia, haciendo que ella asienta con la cabeza furiosamente.

Issei simplemente se dio una palmada en la cara, al ver que la rubia no capto su muy, muy notorio sarcasmo. Simplemente suspiro de cansancio, se acercó al lugar, golpeo a uno de los 6 hombres de negro, luego a otro, luego a otro, luego a otro, luego a otro y finalmente al último.

Una vez ya haya pasado eso, Issei simplemente se dio la vuelta para largarse a comprar la mejor casa de esta ciudad.

—¿Me estas ignorando, idiota? —Pregunto algo enojada la rubia de nombre desconocido.

—Oh, no veo a ningún idiota por aquí, ¿Quién podrá ser ese idiota al que habla? —Issei paro para responder a la pregunta hecha por la rubia, la cual ahora si capto todo el sarcasmo cargado en su habla.

—¡Te hablo a ti! —La rubia le grito al peliblanco, el cual no respondió y simplemente empezó a caminar en dirección opuesta a la de la rubia.

—" _Que molesto, en verdad"_ —Pensó Issei, regreso un poco la mirada hacia la rubia, solo para ver que esta, tenía la rodilla lastimada y no se podía poner de pie, además, fijo su mirada más atrás y vio que estaban viniendo más hombres de negro, en busca de la rubia por lo que podía ver y saber.

Issei solamente suspiro fuertemente, se dio la vuelta y regreso a donde estaba la rubia, la cargo estilo princesa, haciendo que esta se sonroje fuertemente por el atrevimiento del chico, algo que nunca en su vida había pasado. Nadie había sido atrevido con ella.

—¿¡Qu-Que estás haciendo!? ¡bá-bájame ahora mismo! —La rubia estaba tratando de zafarse del chico, pero este no la soltaba.

—No actúes de forma Tsundere…—Le dijo Issei a la rubia.

—¡N-N-No soy T-T-Tsundere! —Le grito la rubia, sonrojándose aún más de lo que ya estaba.

—Bueno, entonces tu serás Tsun y yo Dere… ¿ok? —Issei para eso momento ya estaba corriendo, alejándose del parque y de los hombres de negro.

—O-O-Ok—Dijo suavemente la rubia, ya más calmada, pero con su lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Por cierto… me llamo Issei… Hyōdō Issei—Informo el chico, girando a una esquina y acelerando su velocidad para dejar atrás a los hombres de negro y también, poder llevar a la rubia desconocida a un hospital para que traten su herida.

—Lucy… Lucy Heartfilia—Informo también la rubia, aun con su lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Es un gusto el conocerte… Lucy—Dijo Issei, sonriéndole a la rubia, haciendo que estaba se sonroje mucho más y que hunda su rostro en el pecho del chico peliblanco.

Issei no dijo nada y simplemente siguió corriendo. Lucy puso una linda sonrisa en sus labios, ya que estar cerca de este chico era; cálido. Issei no se había dado cuenta de este hecho, pero también sonrió un poco, esta chica era; cálida.

—" _Yo Tsun y tú, Dere… jeje, me gusta_ " —Lucy nunca dejó de lado su sonrisa tierna, pero al pensar eso sonrió mucho más y su sonrojo aumento más de lo que ya estaba.

Pero de algo estaba segura, no se iba a arrepentir de tener ese pensamiento. Un pensamiento que se quedaría marcado de por vida en su mente y… corazón.

* * *

 **Episodio** **6 – Seven Deadly Sins –** **Concluido.**

* * *

 **+Aclaraciones**

Episodio 6. Wowowowow, increíblemente eh llegado hasta aquí, pero bueno, todos pueden y no solo yo.

Aquí, eh introducido al primer personaje de otro anime. Si, el anime Fairy Tail. Lucy fue mi favorita para esto, no sé si pondré a más personajes de esta serie, el tiempo lo dirá.

Espero y que no se molesten por la introducción de este personaje.

En este episodio me base un poco en los pecados capitales, no se me ocurrió otro tema más. Además, todo el episodio iba a ser de otra manera, pero luego de pensar mucho eh decidió ponerlo de este modo, me gusta más y espero que también les guste a ustedes mi gente.

Si, Issei ahora es muy, muy millonario. Un hacker profesional, un tipo medio orgulloso, pero que no lo es y simplemente actúa de ese modo y demás cosas.

Aclaro ahora que el reencuentro con las chicas Gremory será por los episodios, pues, creo que en los episodios 15 y 16, pues allí, finalmente se verán las caras. Issei se presentara en la Academia, Sōna será la primera en verlo en su nuevo aspecto, luego Azazel. Tengo una sorpresa para Issei, que relaciona enseñar clases, la idea se la dará Mephisto Pheles. (Creo que está bien escrito).

En el episodio 4 se me olvido aclarar que, las estadísticas de Issei eran mucho más altas que esos números, creo que eran 111.111.222% o algo por el estilo, es que no sé, no acepta muchas unidades y al final termino por hacerme esa troleada que confundió a muchos de ustedes por lo que puedo suponer. Solo espero que me disculpen por eso, pero las estadísticas de Issei y Ddraig, estaban por los nueve millones y más allá, ya por llegar al infinito.

Y bueno, eso según yo es todo lo que tengo que aclarar.

* * *

...Nos vemos...


	8. Episodio 7

**Autor Glastorne**

* * *

 **Renuncia a los personajes de Anime/Manga**

Los personajes de HSDxD le pertenecen a: Ichiei Ishibumi

* * *

 **Géneros**

Ecchi, romance, comedia, Harem, shounen, [Sobrenatural], fanservice, OP, y etc

 **Formas**

Personaje humano y demás especies hablando: ¿Odiarlas? Si las odio  
Personaje sellado hablando: [Boosted Gear: Activado]  
 _Personaje humano y demás especies pensando: "Deja de hablar"  
Personaje sellado pensando: "[Con este poder, me siento renovado]"  
Comunicación vía sello mágico: Hola a todos  
_Asunto importante o cosa importante: [Longinus Destruida]

* * *

 **Resumen**

Traición por aquí, traición por allá y por más allá. Eh, no siempre alguien va a venir a prestarte poder, tienes que ganártelo, aunque al principio serás simplemente un debilucho, pero con el tiempo, serás fuerte para proteger, pues, no lo sé. Ve por este camino, hasta llegar a la meta.

* * *

.

.

.

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía que pueden haber y también por las letras o palabras que están mal escritas.

Van a ver OoC de los personajes de anime.

* * *

.

.

.

—Por cierto… me llamo Issei… Hyōdō Issei—Informo el chico, girando a una esquina y acelerando su velocidad para dejar atrás a los hombres de negro y también, poder llevar a la rubia desconocida a un hospital para que traten su herida.

—Lucy… Lucy Heartfilia—Informo también la rubia, aun con su lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Es un gusto el conocerte… Lucy—Dijo Issei, sonriéndole a la rubia, haciendo que estaba se sonroje mucho más y que hunda su rostro en el pecho del chico peliblanco.

Issei no dijo nada y simplemente siguió corriendo. Lucy puso una linda sonrisa en sus labios, ya que estar cerca de este chico era; cálido. Issei no se había dado cuenta de este hecho, pero también sonrió un poco, esta chica era; cálida.

—" _Yo Tsun y tú, Dere… jeje, me gusta_ " —Lucy nunca dejó de lado su sonrisa tierna, pero al pensar eso sonrió mucho más y su sonrojo aumento más de lo que ya estaba.

Pero de algo estaba segura, no se iba a arrepentir de tener ese pensamiento. Un pensamiento que se quedaría marcado de por vida en su mente y… corazón.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

—Y listo… debe tener más cuidado para la próxima vez, señorita Heartfilia—Informo el Doctor a la rubia que estaba siendo atendida e Issei estaba de espectador.

—Muchas gracias, lo tendré en cuenta—Dijo la rubia con una sincera sonrisa en sus labios.

—Bueno, vaya con cuidado… y usted joven, procure que no se lastime, no puedo creer que no proteja a alguien tan importante con su vida—El Doctor estaba regañando a Issei, el cual se mantenía con el rostro monótono y no decía nada de nada.

Sin más que decir, el Doctor salió de la habitación y se marchó a hacer otras cosas que conciernen a su trabajo de profesional.

—Bueno, mi "trabajo" ya está terminado… llama a los hombres de negro para que te vengan a ver, tengo cosas que hacer y dinero que gastar—Le dijo el peliblanco a la rubia, aquel ultimo párrafo lo dijo en un susurro, ya que no quería tener problemas o algo por el estilo.

—¿¡Acaso piensas dejarme aquí sin más!? —Le reclamo la rubia al chico.

—Si… tengo un orgullo y avaricia que mantener—Issei la miro un rato antes de abrir la puerta, aquel comentario dejo algo consternada a la rubia, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Issei ya se había marchado.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

—Lucy Heartfilia… padres; Jude Heartfilia y Layla Heartfilia. Una familia muy influyente en todo Japón y otros países de norte américa. Con sus empresas de comida, vestimenta, materiales de construcción, vehiculares y muchas más. Jude Heartfilia maneja todas esas empresas y Layla Heartfilia maneja las empresas de moda y belleza. Tch, una familia muy problemática, tienen suerte de que usen su dinero a veces, de buena forma… sino, se quedaran en la calle—Issei había encontrado aquella información en la red, y no cualquier red, sino su propia red, unas pantallas holográficas aparecían en frente de él, pero el resto de los humanos y seres sobrenaturales no las podían ver, se necesitaba una mente mucho más inteligente que cualquiera en el mundo, además necesitabas manejar muy bien la parapsicología.

Su lado avaricioso actuado había hecho aparición, ya que esos tíos tenían mucho más dinero e influencia que él, pero bueno, muy pronto sería una de las personas más influyentes en todo el mundo y muy pronto, en el mundo sobrenatural.

—Jajajajajaja… cof, cof, perdón—Issei se reía de lo lindo, pero las personas se le quedaban viendo raro y se disculpó por lo que había hecho. Y siguió su camino, como si nada hubiera pasado.

— _[Ya estás loco, compañero]_ —Le comento Ddraig en la mente del peliblanco.

— _Se le llama actuación nominada al Oscar, Ddraig_ —Le respondió Issei al Dragón.

— _[Bueno, lo que digas, yo regreso a dormir]_ —Ddraig dio por terminado su habla para regresar a dormir, ya que cuando estaba en la instalación Beta, no dormía mucho.

— _Hai, hai_ —Issei también corto la comunicación con su compañero, ya que ahora, iba a buscar su casa toda enorme, lujosa, con piscina enorme, jardín, sótano, terraza para helicóptero, yacusi enorme. Dormitorio enorme, sala de juegos enorme, cocina enorme, sala enorme, escaleras enormes, además también quería que tuviera ascensor, muchos cuartos, sala de películas, sala de fiestas. Y no olvidemos un enorme estacionamiento para los lujosos, lujosos autos que se iba a comprar. Sí, todo lo que un millonario puede tener.

Ya con esas cosas en mente, Issei se encamino a buscar tal lugar, en toda esta ciudad, y esperaba que haya ese tipo de cosas para él, bueno, lo iba a tener quiera o no quiera. Su lado orgulloso entro en acción.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

—Bien, solo me quedo con este fajo de billetes y usted, mi estimado vendedor, se queda con el maletín que contiene 500 mil dólares, todo lo que usted me pidió y más, para que tenga una buena vida—Le decía Issei al vendedor, que era un señor de la tercera edad, tenía una sonrisa amable en su rostro, pero Issei sabía que ocultaba otra cosa, y quebrar eso, sería divertido. Su pecado de la ira le toco este papel.

—Oh muchas gracias joven… le aseguro que no se arrepentirá de su compra, en lo más absoluto—Le dijo el anciano al peliblanco.

—Por supuesto… ¿Cuándo me entregara los papeles de compra del terreno y todo? —Pregunto Issei, ya que esos papeles eran muy esenciales.

—Ah, perdone mi cabeza olvidadiza, aquí tengo todos los papeles, solo firme en los respectivos casilleros y su compra estará toda lista—El anciano saco todos los papeles que tenía que firmar Issei, el cual detuvo el flujo del tiempo para el hombre y leyó cuidadosamente los papeles. Luego de un rato, los firmo todos, ya que no tenían nada de malo.

—Muchas gracias, Robert-san—Agradeció por última vez el chico peliblanco, al anciano de nombre Robert.

—No hay de que, joven Hyōdō—El hombre también le agradeció, ya que con el gano mucho, y eso que la estructura de la casa y de todo el terreno, eran de las muy, muy buenas.

El anciano se marchó e Issei miro al frente, en donde estaba la entrada hacia su nueva, mansión. Una puerta de barrotes de hierro plateado, un muro de cemento bien lisado y pintado en un color blanco puro. Era un terreno de 500x500, de ancho y de largo todo de todo, una enorme mansión de lo más moderna y lujosa del mundo, aunque había muchas más, pero esta le gustaba. Una mansión con pintura blanca, piscina de vidrio templado, un garaje para tres vehículos y más, un lindo y espacioso techo, allí pondría un helicóptero liviano, un hermoso espacio para disfrutar del sol. La casa de los sueños de todos, también tenía árboles y vegetación por los lados, su mansión estaba un poco alejado de la ciudad, y eso que había muchas más mansiones por el lugar.

Su avaricia y orgullo actuado eran lo mejor de lo mejor.

—[A eso lo llamo mansión] —Comento Ddraig, ya que no había nadie por el alrededor, Ddraig podía hablar sin problemas alguno.

—Y que lo digas, mi nueva vida, está empezando… ahora, a ver mi nueva cas-… digo, mansión—Issei alzo el puño al cielo para luego empezar a caminar a la nueva mansión.

Tenía todo lo que había pedido en el párrafo de arriba, en verdad lo tenía todo, un sótano bien iluminado, una sala de juegos bien, bien enorme, él se encargaría de comprar las cosas que se necesiten para que brille más, una cocina ya con su cocina de inducción y todo, solo le faltaba la nevera de dos puertas, de esas enormes y ya.

Si, ahora le tocaba comprar muchas, muchas cosas más.

—Pero antes de ir de compras… un cambio de ropa y corte no estaría mal… haber… que tengo en mi arsenal… este me gusta… [Lunatic Psyker] —Un brillo negro cubrió todo el cuerpo de Issei, para que luego de unos momentos se revelara al muchacho, con su nuevo look.

"N/A: Para evitar tanta cháchara, es aquel modo Lunatic Psyker, así lo entenderán más rápido".

Con eso listo, salió al comercial más enorme de la ciudad.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

—Comercial Heartfilia eh, jejeje, será interesante—Issei miro el enorme centro comercial, en su anterior vida no les prestaba atención a estas cosas, pero ahora era un asunto muy aparte y era interesante en ver este comercial.

Ingreso a paso lento, seguro y educado al interior, el aire acondicionado hizo que suelte un suspiro y exhalara el oxígeno algo frío. Fue a la sección de electrodomésticos, para comprar su nevera, sus televisores, sus PS4 y su XBOX ONE con los mandos de cubierta de platino, y demás cosas que le falten a la mansión.

Antes de haber venido al centro comercial, Issei paso nuevamente por el banco para sacar una tarjeta electrónica, una VISA, y otras más para variar y poner su avaricia al límite.

—" _Y se puso más interesante"_ —Pensó para sí mismo el peliblanco, ya que la que estaba atendiendo era nada más ni nada menos que; Lucy Heartfilia.

Lucy había sido regañada por sus padres por haberse escapado de eso modo y como castigo ejemplar la pondrían a trabajar para que sepa que es el trabajo duro y el del cómo se ganan la vida a cada momento y eso que no era fácil estar en juntas, verificar la mercadería y demás cosas que un empresario puede hacer.

—¿Cómo es que puedes aguantar trabajando de este modo, Levy-chan? —Pregunto la rubia a una chica peliazul que estaba a su lado. Una chica bajita de rostro angelical, cabello azul, ojos marrones y estaba vestida con el traje de trabajo. Una camisa de color amarilla con el logo de la empresa Heartfilia, una falda de color morada que le llega hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas. La misma ropa que usa Lucy, solo que a ella se le pega mucho y resalta sus atributos de mujer.

Algo que la peliazul…

—Dejando eso de lado. Pues me esfuerzo a cada rato, tomo algo de café para relajarme y escucho música relajante, eso me calma y puedo seguir todo el día con mi trabajo, Lu-chan—Respondió la peliazul, ambas eran amigas desde los 12 años, y como ahora tenían 18 cada una, fue y es una amistad que nunca se romperá.

—(Suspiro) Bueno, ya viene un cliente más… es hora de fingir estar sonriéndole—Se dijo la rubia, al ver que un chico de cabello blanco se estaba acercando. Eso la puso algo nerviosa, ya que el chico le recordaba a Issei de cierta forma, con el color de su cabello para ser más precisos.

—¡Buenos días joven! ¿en qué podemos ayudarle? —Dijeron ambas mujeres al unísono, asustando un poco al chico, ya que él, era muy asustadizo cuando no estaba en su entorno.

—Sí, buenos días… vine a comprar muchas cosas y necesitaba que me las dieran marcando para que los lleven a la dirección que daré cuando termine mi compra—Issei puso un rostro monótono, ya que era hora de ver con su modo analítico, las cosas que iba a comprar.

—¡Con mucho gusto! ¡la señorita Lucy será la que lo guié e informe sobre los productos! —Dijo Levy con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro, algo que a Lucy no le gusto para nada. Pero de igual forma no dijo nada, ya que no podía hacer ningún comentario que ponga en peligro una compra.

—¡Po-Por favor! ¡sígame! —Lucy estaba nerviosa, Issei solo asintió con la cabeza. Ya cuando ambos se estaban adentrando más al comercial, Lucy le dedico una mirada de muerte a la peliazul, la cual se puso azul por ver esa mirada que prometía un jalón de mejillas muy fuerte.

Y empezó el recorrido.

Lucy intentaba explicar todo lo que sabía, lo cual no era mucho, pero si aceptable, todo lo que veía Issei, la rubia explicaba de que trataba, cuanto de duración tenia, si tenía descuento o no, y cosas así.

Pero cosas que la rubia no sabía, el peliblanco terminaba por explicar de que trataba y lo demás. Algo que irritaba a la rubia porque este chico se creía el muy inteligente.

Hasta ahora Lucy ya tenía marcados 5 televisores de 84 pulgadas cada uno. LG 84 pulgadas full HD, si, esos. Isse se encargaría de su sala de película, o Cine para llamarlo más preciso. Una enorme nevera de dos puertas marca LG igualmente, un tostador de último modelo, un microondas igualmente actualizado, una parrilla eléctrica algo grande, una cafetera moulinex y una normal, un sistema estéreo de alta tecnología.

Ahora pasaron a la sección de juegos. Allí Issei tomo dos consolas de juegos marca Xbox One, con los mandos de cubierta de platino, muchos discos de juegos de acción, terror, aventura y demás videojuegos.

Luego pasaron por los muebles, allí Issei tomo los mejores muebles de todos, los más acolchados y relajantes, los más duraderos y cómodos. Unas alfombras para el suelo, una cama muy grande y acolchada, luego unos armarios para sus ropas, mesas de estudio y donde poner la computadora. Issei no necesitaba de una PC, pero compro una con pantalla táctil y todo, para variar y aumentar su orgullo y su avaricia más y más, aunque sean actuados y todo eso.

Un juego de sala muy bueno, un juego de vajillas, un juego de cortinas para las ventanas, unas balsas inflables para la piscina, toallas para luego secarse, un acomodador de platos, secador y muchas cosas más de más.

Lucy ya estaba muy cansada, reviso la hora y eran las 4 de la tarde, ya habían pasado 5 horas luego de que ingresara este chico, debería tener mucho dinero para comprar todo esto.

Y ahora, lo último que faltaba; la cochera.

Ford Shelby Cobra GT500. Blanco con rayas verticales de color rojo

Lotus Elise Series 2. Naranja y sin capó.

Pagani Zonda C12 S 7.3. Color plateado.

Lamborghini Sesto Elemento. Color negro.

Motocicletas.

BMW S 1000 RR. Color negro metálico.

Harley Davidson XR 1200X. Color negro.

Y para variar y aumentar su avaricia aún más, una bicicleta eléctrica. Terminus M55. Blanco con detalles negros.

—" _Kahahahaha, está bueno, está bueno, está bueno, kahahaha"_ —Issei se reía como loco en sus adentros, aunque por fuera seguía en su estado monótono que había optado hace 6 horas atrás, ya que ahora eran las 5 de la tarde.

—" _[Este chico está loco, aunque el mismo dijo que se encargaría de llevar en el sus Pecados Capitales… por dios, este chico ya perdió la cabeza, pero como él dice, "solo actúa"]"_ —Ddraig estaba algo preocupado por el chico, ya que nunca en su vida había visto a alguien que gasta semejante cantidad de dinero, en verdad todo esto sería como 100 años de dinero en todo.

Lucy tenía los ojos como platos y su mandíbula ya estaba por los suelos, no podía describir esta tremenda, tremenda cantidad de dinero, en verdad era mucho y eso que este chico, era el primer cliente que viene a comprar este tipo de cosas. Saco su celular y le marco a su padre, era una buena suerte que sus padres estuvieran ahora mismo en Kuōh, así que mejor que ellos para arreglar este tremendo asunto de dinero.

—Padre… ven al comercial y no preguntes porque… solo ven, rápido—Lucy le hablo a su padre y luego de terminar la llamada colgó y siguió anotando lo que estaba comprando el chico en su tableta de notas, y la cantidad en verdad no iba ni siquiera a soñarlo en sus mejores vidas, este chico superaba por mucho todas las ganancias que se generaba en un año, en todo Japón.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Ahora ya eran las 6 de la tarde e Issei estaba parado en frente del Lucy y Levy, las cuales estaban con el rostro azul al ver esa cantidad de dinero que se tenía que pagar y Lucy, ya estaba por desmayarse, sino fuera porque:

—Hija… ¿Qué paso aquí? —El recién llegado Jude Heartfilia hablo, ya que ver esa actitud de todos los empleados del lugar era en verdad; catastrófico.

—Lucy, ¡Lucy responde por favor! —Layla sacudía a su hija que ya no podía más por ver esa tremenda cantidad, en verdad se iba a desmayar.

—Mi-Mire Boss—Levy señalo con su dedo la pantalla de la tableta, Jude la tomo para verlo mejor.

—Valor a pagar, ¡! —Jude quedo blanco al ver esa cantidad de dinero, era mucha.

—Cariño, ¡cariño! ¿¡pero que!? —Y no fue el único que se quedó de ese modo, Layla tomo la tableta y la miro, su mente dejo de trabajar y simplemente se detuvo al ver aquella cantidad.

Levy y Lucy ya estaban vomitando arcoíris, así como los otros empleados y finalmente seguidos por la pareja de esposos.

—Mmm, interesante—Issei veía eso con una gracia digna de película de comedia, era interesante ver aquella reacción de los humanos y más al ver que, vomitaban arcoíris.

Ya luego de unos minutos, Jude recobro la cordura y le hablo a Issei que era el comprador en ese momento.

—¿Ti-Ti-Tienes es-esta ca-cantidad? —Pregunto Jude, aun en su estando sorprendido, pero no mucho como antes.

—Claro… en cada tarjeta tengo lo suficiente para pagar toda esta cantidad… y eso que aún tengo más—Issei explico todo, pero lo último solo susurro para el mismo, ya que no era necesario que ellos supieran que tenía mucho, mucho más dinero que este.

—Po-Por favor, firme aquí… su nombre aquí, su dirección aquí y luego pase las tarjetas por aquí—Jude indicaba que tenía que hacer el peliblanco, el cual lo hizo sin más ya que estaba algo apurado, tenía que colocar todas sus cosas en sus respectivos lugares y en sus respectivos modos.

—Listo—Finalizo el peliblanco con una sonrisa.

—Muchas gra-gracias por su com-compra… se-señor Hyōdō… sus cosas llegaran mañana—Dijo Jude, algo que a Issei no le gustó mucho, pero tenía que aceptar ya que empacar todo eso no iba a ser nada fácil, así que mejor acepto.

—No hay de que… esperare con ansias mis cosas, adiós—Issei simplemente se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

Fue caminando sin preocupación alguna y sin regresar a ver qué era lo que estaba pasando allá atrás, dejaría que se acostumbren a estas cosas, aun le faltaban muchas compras más, ahora solamente iría a comer un poco de comida para alimentarse y no morir de hambre.

—¿Restaurante Strauss? Neh, no tengo mucho dinero ahora y es hora de dejar de actuar al modo Pecados Capitales—Murmuro Issei, viendo en su bolsillo que tenía mucho dinero, pero solo para una cena familiar y nada más. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, no tenía donde dormir, ya que su mansión no tenía cama.

Con un aura de depresión ingreso al pequeño local, el cual no era tan bueno, pero estaba estable y era lo normal.

—¡Buenas noches hombre! ¿¡algo para comer, algo para beber!? —Un hombre de buena musculatura, cabello blanco y ropas de mesero le hablo en la cara a Issei.

—¡H-Hai! —Issei respondió como soldado al llamado de su coronel, esta escena era muy parecida.

—¡Onii-chan! ¡no asustes a los clientes de ese modo! —Regaño una chica de cabello blanco pero corto, vestimenta de camarera muy sexy, pero no tanto, ya que la ropa solo se pegaba a su cuerpo y nada más.

—Perdón, Nee-chan—Se disculpó el hombre peliblanco.

—Ya, ya, calma, calma—La chica estaba calmando al peliblanco que estaba algo triste.

—" _Carajo, esto es muy incómodo"_ —Pensó Issei al ver que lo dejaron de lado, así que mejor fue a sentarse a una mesa para que nadie lo moleste o esperar a que alguien venga a atenderlo y pedir su comida.

—¡Chicos, atiendan al cliente por favor! —Pidió la cocinera, otra chica de cabello blanco y ojos azules, igual que los otros dos. Ropa blanca de cocinera y su sombrero, y miraba con reproche a sus otros dos, hermanos, por lo que podía ver Issei.

—¡HAI! —Gritaron los dos, para luego salir corriendo hacia el peliblanco que estaba sentado un poco alejado del lugar.

El restaurante era el típico media clase, casi baja, pero era bueno, espacioso y limpio, lo más importante de todo.

—Calmados por favor—Pido primeramente Issei, al ver que esos dos estaban muy ansiosos, como si él fuera uno de sus primeros clientes.

—Perdónenos por favor—Dijeron los dos al unísono, algo deprimidos por el habla frío del peliblanco, solo que ese cabello, era mucho más blanco que el de ellos.

—Bueno… solo quiero la especialidad de la casa… un buen jugo de naranja, un poco de ensalada picante y nada más, muchas gracias—Como no había carta para pedir, opto mejor por pedir el mismo para ver qué era lo que hacían.

—¡Se está preparando, espere por favor! —Dijo la peliblanca que estaba de cocinera del lugar.

—¿Eh? —Los otros dos solamente pusieron cara de póker al ver que su hermana se les había adelantado a lo que ellos tenían que decir.

Ya luego de 6 minutos de espera, los dos meseros peliblancos le trajeron un plato de arroz con curri, una ensalada picante y el jugo de naranja.

—" _¿En verdad este es la especialidad de la casa? Yo puedo hacerlo igualmente"_ —Issei veía con mala cara lo que estaba viendo, algo que los dos meseros vieron y se asustaron, y no fueron los únicos, la cocinera también había visto esa mirada y se asustó.

Issei tomo los palillos. Con ellos tomo el arroz y luego lo mezclo con algo de curri. Luego se los llevo a la boca y su rostro mal humorado desapareció por completo, dando paso a un rostro de sorpresa, que luego paso a uno de felicidad. Empezó a comerlo rápido, pero de forma moderada.

Los otros tres jóvenes suspiraron de alegría al ver que el joven había aceptado su comida de forma serena, aunque al principio era un poco enojado ese rostro, pero luego paso a uno de felicidad y ahora estaba comiendo como si no tuviera mañana.

 **Pum…**

El sonido de algo cayendo al suelo se escuchó en el lugar, los tres dueños del restaurante fijaron su mirada a la entrada/salida del local, solo para ver con miedo del como unos hombres musculosos estaban entrando y los tres peliblancos sabían muy bien quienes eran.

—" _Rayos, aun no tenemos el dinero y ya nos molestan. Pedimos un poco más de tiempo"_ —Pensó la peliblanca que estaba en la cocina, su rostro estaba muy nervioso y no lo podía ocultar ante nada.

Los otros dos también se pusieron nerviosos y sudaban a mares, Issei, pues el simplemente estaba comiendo tranquilamente.

—Oya, oya…—Un hombre más musculoso que los otros y de traje, ingreso al local, hombre al cual los Strauss conocían bien.

—Bi-Bi-Bienvenido Chihuahua-sama—Si, un nombre gracioso, pero para ellos no lo era. Cuando abrieron su restaurante, esos hombres vinieron diciendo que eran los dueños de todo este lugar, es decir, de toda esta manzana en la cual los Strauss habían puesto su puesto de comida, algo que los desconcertó mucho. El Strauss hombre les advirtió que eso no era verdad, pero los hombres que acompañaban a Chihuahua lo golpearon muy fuerte y no era para más, ya que ellos eran Demonios.

Si, Demonios y unos muy fuertes, tal vez clase media pero desterrados. Los Strauss solo eran unos Yōkai en busca de una buena vida en la tierra de los humanos. Aquel chico que llego con anterioridad era su segundo cliente, sin quitar el primer lugar a Chihuahua.

—Espero que ya tengan el dinero que acordamos… o sino, pues, me divertiré con las dos mujeres y mis hombres dejaran sin vida a su estúpido hermano—Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa lujuriosa al decir lo de que haría con las dos hermosas mujeres del lugar, eso las aterro y mucho. No tenían el suficiente poder como para hacerles frente, solamente eran unos novatos que solo quería dejar de pelear y vivir en paz.

—L-L-Le ro-rogamos que es-espere un po-poco más, a-a-aun no te-tenemos el di-dinero su-suficiente para pa-pagarle—Respondió muy asustada la cocinera de nombre desconocido, no quería ser abusada sexualmente por ese hombre horrible y tampoco dejaría que les hicieran algún daño a sus hermanos pequeños.

—Ohoh, es una pena en verdad… les eh dado 5 meses para que me entreguen el dinero, pero no lo hicieron, ahora… no les daré más tiempo—Chihuahua hablo de forma seria, para que luego, sus lacayos fueran a la cocina y traigan arrastras a la cocinera, otros más también fueron por los hermanos de la cocinera, Issei ya estaba acabándose el jugo de naranja y nadie le prestaba atención ya que él no quería que le presten atención.

Ahora los tres peliblancos estaban arrodillados en frente de Chihuahua, el cual miraba con ojos de lujuria a las dos mujeres, especialmente a la peliblanca de cabello corto, ya que ella se veía mucho más apetecible.

—Hahaha, me divertiré mucho con ustedes dos…—Dijo Chihuahua, acercando su mano hacia la peliblanca del medio, la cual estaba llorando por el miedo.

Pero un escupitajo lo detuvo de hacer eso, se llevó la mano hacia su bolsillo para ver su pañuelo y luego miro a la responsable de hacerle eso.

—¡No dejare que toques a mi hermana, cabrón! —Le grito la peliblanca cocinera de manera fierra.

—Oh, tenemos a una heroína… aplausos por favor… ¡maldita perra! —El hombre hablaba con todo el sarcasmo del mundo, al final la insulto y con su mano derecha le iba a dar una cachetada que de segura la dejaría inconsciente, pero:

 **Pam… trrrrriiickk…**

Chihuahua había golpeado un extraño objeto de color negro, con los filos violetas y la parte de arriba de color blanco. Pero quito rápidamente su mano, ya que aquel objeto empezó a soltar descargas de energía de color negro.

—¡Señor, se ha levantado una barrera! —Informo uno de los subordinados de Chihuahua. En efecto, se había levantando una barrera para que el lado humano no interfiera en estos asuntos.

—¿¡Quién fue el maldito responsable!? —Grito Chihuahua, mirando a los tres peliblancos que estaban delante de él, los cuales no respondieron nada.

—Vaya, vaya… Chihuahua-chan, ¿me estas quitando mi pecado de la lujuria? Eso no se hace papú—Todos giraron su mirada hacia la mesa en donde estaba Issei, el cual los miraba de manera divertida a todos, tenía un palillo de bambú en su boca, y lo estaba moviendo de manera aleatoria de arriba abajo.

—¿Un humano? ¿Qué hace aquí un humano impertinente? —Pregunto Chihuahua, y al no obtener respuesta alguna, solo espero a que el peliblanco hablara.

—El mundo es un sinfín de sorpresas que sorprenden a muchos seres… eso no me molesta… pero el pecado de la lujuria lo tengo que poseer yo, aunque sea actuado. No me gusta el alboroto. Mi ira dice que los elimine y eso, se hará… adiós, fue un gusto conocer a un cachorro raro de ver—Decía Issei sin ninguna preocupación, levantándose de su lugar. Los hombres se pusieron en guardia para que no lastimara a su jefe.

 **[Gear]**

El lugar se ilumino, ya que muchas partículas de luz blancas hicieron aparición en el comedor. Los tres hermanos cerraron los ojos al no poder ver bien en toda esa luz.

Ya cuando los abrieron, ya no estaban los hombres ni el mismo Chihuahua en el lugar, solo estaba el chico peliblanco que era su cliente humano.

—Gracias por la comida… fue bueno, aunque al principio lo menos precie, pero al final juzgue a un libro sin antes ver el interior… bien. Adiós, Yōkai-dono—Los [Gear], los cuales eran 6 esta vez, todos del mismo tamaño, se posaron en la espalda del peliblanco, para luego de unos segundos desaparezcan sin dejar rastro alguno. Issei salió del local, no sin antes usar su poder psíquico para que la puerta se quede en su lugar y no vuelva a salir más, luego, se marchó a buscar donde dormir.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar? —Se preguntaron los tres hermanos Yōkai.

En la mesa que estaba anteriormente Isse, estaba un fajo de billetes, y con una nota que decía: "Buena suerte en todo".

* * *

 **...Episodio 7 – Only mine – Concluido...**

* * *

Episodio 7, acaba de ser subido.

Bien, aquí, nuevamente introduci a 6 personajes de Fairy Tail, ¿qué más quieren carajo?

De ahora en adelante, o hasta que yo lo decida, la ropa, corte y habilidades de Issei, serán las del modo Lunatic de Add.

Como se habrán dado cuenta, este FF ya cuenta con muchos cambios, casi como si fuera un Crossover, pero aclaro que no lo es y punto.

En el episodio 6, que pensaron. Dios, que mente tan pervertida tiene, Trihexa no se refería a ese tipo de "compañía", sino a uno que le diera pelea y que al final uno se quedara con el poder del otro o se mataran el uno al otro, de ese modo trate de expresarme, no del modo que muchos, pensaron mal.

Harem, si, a muchos no se les hace la idea ya que no se las eh aclarado. Si, será Harem y ya no pregunten por las chicas que no las tengo elegidas, además, aun no quiero poner romance.

Si, a Issei le gustan los Pecados Capitales, pero si se preguntan ¿usaras alguna habilidad de Nanatsu no Taizai? Pues la verdad NO, no los voy a utilizar.

Bien, en el otro episodio Issei se reencontrará con Sōna y Azazel.

Eso es todo lo que tengo que aclarar. Creo.

* * *

...Nos vemos...


	9. Episodio 8

**Autor Glastorne**

* * *

 **Renuncia a los personajes de Anime/Manga**

Los personajes de HSDxD le pertenecen a: Ichiei Ishibumi

* * *

 **Géneros**

Ecchi, romance, comedia, Harem, shounen, [Sobrenatural], fanservice, OP, y etc

 **Formas**

Personaje humano y demás especies hablando: ¿Odiarlas? Si las odio  
Personaje sellado hablando: [Boosted Gear: Activado]  
 _Personaje humano y demás especies pensando: "Deja de hablar"  
Personaje sellado pensando: "[Con este poder, me siento renovado]"  
Comunicación vía sello mágico: Hola a todos  
_Asunto importante o cosa importante: [Longinus Destruida]

* * *

 **Resumen**

Traición por aquí, traición por allá y por más allá. Eh, no siempre alguien va a venir a prestarte poder, tienes que ganártelo, aunque al principio serás simplemente un debilucho, pero con el tiempo, serás fuerte para proteger, pues, no lo sé. Ve por este camino, hasta llegar a la meta.

* * *

.

.

.

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía que pueden haber y también por las letras o palabras que están mal escritas.

Van a ver OoC de los personajes de anime.

* * *

.

.

.

El lugar se ilumino, ya que muchas partículas de luz blancas hicieron aparición en el comedor. Los tres hermanos cerraron los ojos al no poder ver bien en toda esa luz.

Ya cuando los abrieron, ya no estaban los hombres ni el mismo Chihuahua en el lugar, solo estaba el chico peliblanco que era su cliente humano.

—Gracias por la comida… fue bueno, aunque al principio lo menos precie, pero al final juzgue a un libro sin antes ver el interior… bien. Adiós, Yōkai-dono—Los [Gear], los cuales eran 6 esta vez, todos del mismo tamaño, se posaron en la espalda del peliblanco, para luego de unos segundos desaparezcan sin dejar rastro alguno. Issei salió del local, no sin antes usar su poder psíquico para que la puerta se quede en su lugar y no vuelva a salir más, luego, se marchó a buscar donde dormir.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar? —Se preguntaron los tres hermanos Yōkai.

En la mesa que estaba anteriormente Isse, estaba un fajo de billetes, y con una nota que decía: "Buena suerte en todo".

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Domingo.

Issei estaba esperando en la entrada hacia su mansión, a lo lejos diviso a 2 tráileres enormes, 2 camiones pequeños que venían también más atrás de esos dos vehículos que traían sus coches de lujo y sus dos motos, intuía que su bicicleta estaba en alguno de esos dos camiones más pequeños.

Necesitaba bañarse, ya que ayer no pudo hacerlo por el simple hecho de no encontrar ropa o algo con que secarse su cuerpo mojado y bueno, ahora si iba a tener un buen chapuzón en su piscina.

Ya cuando los vehículos pararon su andar, las puertas se abrieron, revelando a Jude, junto con Lucy y un muchacho pelirrosa que manejaba el camión.

—Buenos días, señor Heartfilia, señorita y joven—Saludo Issei de forma educada y calmada, poniendo su rostro monótono listo para los problemas o los asuntos empresariales.

—Buenos días—Saludaron los tres humanos al unísono, dándole un poco más de confianza al chico.

Lucy estaba muy nerviosa, ya que el nuevo look de Issei lo hacía ver más atractivo y más, varonil que antes.

—Eh venido personalmente para hacerle entrega de sus productos… pero primero déjeme presentarle a mi única hija; Lucy Heartfilia—Dijo Jude al final, señalando a Lucy, la cual hizo una reverencia nerviosa hacia el chico peliblanco.

—El placer es todo mío—Issei dejo de lado un momento su modo monótono, para sonreírle cálidamente a la rubia, la cual se sonrojo mucho más y aparto la mirada para que no la viera, este hecho no pasó desapercibido por el hombre rubio más mayor del lugar, el cual se puso muy serio.

—Al joven Natsu Dragneel, uno de mis mejores trabajadores—Indico Jude al chico pelirrosa que también había llegado con ellos.

—¡Yoh, chico albino! —Saludo Natsu con una sonrisa, la cual mostraba todos sus colmillos.

—¡Igualmente, chico cabello salmón! —Le dijo Issei, haciendo que los ojos de Natsu brillaran en felicidad al no decirle chico de cabello afeminado o algo de sus variantes. Ya tenía a Gray para esas cosas y no le gustaba para nada.

—Bueno, dejándonos de cosas… ¿podemos pasar? —Pidió Jude al albino, el cual asintió con la cabeza rápidamente y fue a abrir las puestas para que ingresaran los vehículos y luego proceder hacer su trabajo.

Era bueno que la entrada al lugar sea de forma circular, es decir, el vehículo podía entrar y luego salir sin la necesidad de dar marcha atrás o dar enormes vueltas por todo el estacionamiento.

El ingreso al garaje era por el frente, con una vía de vidrio muy, muy resistente que te dejaba ir hacia el garaje, pero este suelo era de cemento y las paredes de vidrio, también muy resistentes.

Sus motos y bicicleta también podían ir allí, ya que el garaje era muy espacioso, cabían alrededor de 10 vehículos y eso era algo, ya que otros garajes eran enormes. Sus autos deportivos fueron estacionados de forma vertical, para que pueda sacar un vehículo por la parte del centro sin hacer algún alboroto o tener alguna complicación.

Los electrodomésticos ya fueron a parar en sus respectivos lugares, como la sala, la cocina, su sala de juegos, su comedor y a muchas de las habitaciones que tenía aquella mansión, que no sorprendió mucho a los trabajadores, ya que habían visto muchos de estos, pero este tenía el toque de ser más avanzado en lo que estructura y demás cosas se refería.

Ya eran las 12 del mediodía, las cosas ya estaban en sus lugares, solo que Issei dijo que él se encargaría de colocarlos del modo al que él le gustara y que no había problema en que lo dejaran, así como estaba.

Ahora Issei estaba firmando el papel que decía que el peliblanco estaba recibiendo los productos que el había comprado el día anterior, sin ningún fallo o algo por el estilo.

—Bueno… muchas gracias por todo lo que ha hecho, señor Jude—Agradecía el peliblanco.

—No hay de que chico, quería asegurarme que tremenda compra llegara con bien a su destino, solo eso. Con esto nos despedimos, hasta pronto—Decía Jude, estrechando la mano de Issei, el cual lo hizo sin ninguna complicación. Jude empezó a marchar al camión, puede que sea rico y todo, pero no le gustaba mucho el hecho de llegar en su propio auto y con un montón de guardaespaldas.

—Adiós, Issei—Se despidió Natsu con la mano al aire, haciendo una señal con sus dedos.

—Igualmente, Natsu—Dijo Issei, haciendo lo mismo que Natsu con su mano y dedo.

—¡Re-Recuerda que me tienes que compensar por haberme dejando en el hospital! —Le dijo Lucy, en su modo Tsundere.

—Ya te dije, tu eres Tsun y yo Dere, no me robes mi papel o tendré que robarme el tuyo—Dijo Issei, con su pecado de la lujuria activado. Issei estaba muy cerca de Lucy y eso ponía muy nerviosa a la rubia, la cual termino por salir corriendo hacia el tráiler a toda velocidad.

Ya los camiones y tráileres encendieron sus motores y empezaron a salir de los terrenos del peliblanco, ya una vez se perdieron de vista, Issei ingreso a hacer sus cosas, es decir: sudar un poco en poner sus cosas en los lugares que él quiere, luego a bañarse en la piscina, luego a salir a comprar mucha comida para su nevera, luego a dormir y mañana, ir a la Academia y recuperar su mes perdido. Pobre iluso que estaba siendo.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Lunes.

Issei ya estaba saliendo de su mansión, iba ir a pie ya que no había necesidad de utilizar algún transporte lujoso para dar una impresión de chico rico por todo el lugar, anticuado lo podían llamar, pues si, lo era y no le importaba mucho. Ya dejaba de actuar con su Pecados Capitales, los usaría cuando sea necesario y si necesita divertirse un poco.

La seguridad de su mansión estaba sumamente impecable, ya que estaba hecho a prueba de ladrones de las mejores bandas y eso era bueno. Nadie salía perdiendo ni ganando, a fin de cuentas.

Ya cuando llego al centro, las miradas se posaban en él, las mismas miradas de parte de las mujeres, y las miradas de envidia de parte de los hombres. Sonrió un poco, ya que, por eso, no estaba usando sus Pecados Capitales, ya que de eso se encargaban los humanos que lo rodeaban.

Su uniforme le quedaba, apretado, le quedaba muy apretado, por eso, apenas llegaba iba a ir donde Sōna a que le dé un atuendo mucho más cómodo para su cuerpo.

—A pasado tiempo desde que no la veo—Murmuro Issei, ya que se le hacía muy nostálgico el ver la entrada a su Academia.

—" _[Tan solo haz estado un mes fuera, no seas melancólico ahora]"_ —Dijo Ddraig a Issei, el cual solo tuvo una gotita estilo anime en su nuca.

—" _Hai, hai"_ —Issei solo negó con la cabeza y siguió su camino hacia el interior, con suerte había llegado temprano, algo que en el pasado no era muy visto.

Las miradas no se hicieron esperar nuevamente, Issei no les prestaba atención por ir con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Dijeron que abría un estudiante transferido? —Susurro un chico a su compañero de al lado.

—No lo sé—Le respondió el otro.

—¿Un chico nuevo? Es muy guapo—Dijo una chica de cabello rosa.

—Tienes razón—Dijo otra chica de cabello castaño.

—¡Rayos, el nuevo se está robando la atención de las chicas! —Susurro fuertemente un chico calvo.

—¡Esto es malo, ya era suficiente con Kiba y ahora llega este! —Dijo un chico que usaba unos lentes.

—Tal vez pueda jugar con el—Dijo una castaña con dos trenzas que caen a su espalda, además de llevar unos lentes, los cuales brillaron al momento de ver al peliblanco.

Y así los murmullos se empezaron a esparcir por toda la Academia.

—Kaichō, ¿se notificó que vendría un nuevo estudiante? —Pregunto una pelinegra de lentes celestes.

—No me llego nada, Tsubaki. Esto es muy raro—Comento Sōna, al ver que el chico peliblanco había llegado sin ninguna notificación, pero al verlo detenidamente, se parecía mucho a lo que Rias y las demás describieron y la que ella vio, pero eso era imposible, si era un enemigo no se iba aparecer, así como así. Pero también estaba el hecho de que este chico no tenía la cola de caballo y la ropa blanca. Tendría que mantener un ojo sobre él.

Issei abrió los ojos y Sōna miro sus ojos rojos/rosados, haciendo que todas sus teorías mueran, ya que los ojos del chico que ella vio, eran naranjas y no rojos/rosados como los de este chico nuevo que había llegado sin ninguna notificación.

Issei miro a su alrededor, topándose con las miradas fijas en él, ya que era algo inusual ver un cabello tan blanco como ese y unos ojos tan bellos, por parte de las mujeres, y por parte de los hombres; raros. Para las chicas era como un Ángel bajado del mismo cielo. Para los hombres era el mismo Demonio que venía a robarse a las chicas su corazón.

Dejo de mirar a su alrededor y mejor fue a su aula, extrañaba ese lugar, pero con solo un mes que ha pasado, no pudo haber cambiado nada.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Issei ingreso a su salón y los pocos que estaban allí lo miraron raro, ya que era la primera vez que miraban a este chico.

Se sentó en su lugar, que estaba algo sucio pero lo limpio y luego se sentó, para luego dejar su maleta y salir hacia el Consejo Estudiantil a pedir nueva ropa y pedir un poco de tiempo a los profesores para actualizarse en sus notas atrasadas.

 **Toc… toc… toc…**

—Adelante—Se escuchó una voz femenina, que claramente era la de Sōna.

Issei ingreso a la sala, todos los que estaban en el interior eran los del Consejo Estudiantil, haciendo sus cosas y dejarlas preparadas, ya que pronto iniciarían las clases.

—Muy buenas, Kaichō… ha pasado tiempo—Saludo Issei con una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios, los otros prestaron atención al chico desconocido que nunca en su vida habían visto nunca.

—¿Acaso nos conocemos? —Pregunto cuidadosamente la pelinegra. Tsubaki estaba intentando encontrar las similitudes para ver si se acuerda de él, pero nada llegaba a su mente.

—¡Por favor Kaichō! ¡solo me perdí por un mes! ¿¡cómo es posible que no se acuerde de mí!? —Le reclamo Issei al ver del como la pelinegra no lo reconocía, si era el mismo calco de antes, solo que, de cabello blanco y ojos rojos, nada más.

—¡Tenle más respeto a Kaichō! —Saji apareció en escena, mostrando un rostro enojado por la falta de respeto de este tipo y, además, de su confianza muy elevada.

—Ca-Calma Saji, no quiero problemas—Dijo Issei, alzando las manos en señal de que pare.

—Saji, cálmate—Pidió Sōna al rubio.

—Pero, Kaichō—Refuto el rubio, pero la mirada de seriedad de la pelinegra hizo que se callara y que no hablara.

—Haber… ¿te conozco? —Pregunto Sōna.

—Si—Le dijo Issei rápidamente.

—¿Estudiamos juntos? —Pregunto Sōna.

—Bueno, sí, pero yo estaba y estoy en un curso inferior al tuyo—Dijo Issei.

—¿Tienes nombre? —Pregunto nuevamente Sōna.

—¡Pues claro que tengo nombre! ¡no soy un animal! —Respondió el peliblanco, ya que esa pregunta lo indigno un poco.

—¿Tu genero es? —Pregunto Sōna.

—¿Enserio me pregunta eso? ¡Soy hombre! ¡un pinche macho pecho peludo! Mejor olvide lo último—Dijo Issei, con una cascada de lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

—Ah, bueno… ¿algo más? —Sōna seguía leyendo una revista y no le prestaba atención a Issei para nada.

—¡Soy Issei! ¡Hyōdō Issei! ¡no puedo creer que en tan solo un mes me olviden de ese modo! —Termino por gritar el peliblanco, ya que no podía aguantar tanta crueldad animal, corrijo, tanta crueldad al prójimo.

—Ah, Issei… ¡ISSEEEEEEEIIIII! —Y no fue la única que reacciono de ese modo, todos en la oficina estaban con los ojos de platos y sus mandíbulas por los suelos, ya que Hyōdō Issei, luego de 4 meses de estar desaparecido, aparece en frente de ellos, todo cambiado.

—Chiiii~, el CD se rayó—Dijo Issei, con un control remoto dándole play al vídeo, pero este no reaccionaba para nada. Pero luego nuevamente presiono a play y los personajes empezaron a moverse, e Issei, dejo de comer palomitas sacadas de quien sabe dónde.

—¡ISSSSEEEEEIIII! —Grito Saji, aun sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo en ese preciso momento en frente de sus ojos.

—El mismo—Dijo Issei, abriendo sus brazos en señal de abrazo para el rubio.

—Te extrañe y todo, pero no te voy a abrazar—Dijo el rubio, ya un poquito salido de onda.

—Ah, bueno, yo no más decía—Murmuro el chico con un aura de depresión.

—¡Tienes muchas cosas que explicar, Hyōdō! —Saji y Issei terminaron por abrazarse, ya que el terror los inundo, ver a Sōna en un modo diabólico era en verdad mucho más aterrador que ver Boku no Pico, perdón, que ver frente a frente a Trihexa.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Issei procedió a explicar todo, pero se guardó lo de [System] y de la SoNDaN que estaba por ir a buscar muy pronto.

Les explico su cambio de aspecto y el de su aura, ya que ahora no tenía magia en su cuerpo, sino [Ninshu], algo muy superior al Chakra. También explico lo de la [Boosted Gear], sus cambios, pero no les dijo sus nuevos poderes, los iba a mostrar cuando sea necesario.

Issei se sorprendió mucho que aquí ya habían pasado 4 meses y el creía que solo había pasado uno. En el mundo humano ya lo dieron por desaparecido, se les había notificado a sus padres, los cuales se preocuparon mucho y cancelaron su viaje, eso puso triste al peliblanco, ya luego iría a hablar con ellos.

—Rayos… ha pasado mucho y yo muy tranquilo—Murmuro Issei con enojo, estaba enojado consigo mismo.

—Sirzechs-sama te busco, al igual que Azazel, Odin-sama, Yasaka-sama y Michael-sama… lo siguen haciendo, parecía como si desaparecieras de la faz del universo mismo, ya que ni Ophis pudo dar con tu localización—Explico Sōna lo que había pasado mientras Issei no estaba presente.

—Ya veo. Me gustaría que esto se mantenga en secreto, aún tengo muchas cosas que resolver y no quisiera que alguien me obstruya el camino—Pidió el peliblanco de forma monótona, haciendo que Sōna se sorprenda por esa actitud.

—Claro, pero muy pronto te encontraran—Le advirtió Sōna al chico.

—De eso, no hay duda alguna… pero algo más Kaichō—Hablaba Issei, para luego hablarle a la pelinegra.

—¿Si, Hyōdō-kun? —Pregunto curiosa la pelinegra.

—¿Me puedes dar un nuevo uniforme? Este me queda un poco apretado y es muy incómodo—Le dijo Issei, mostrando lo apretado que estaba su ropa de ahora.

—Claro… Tsubaki, ve a traer un nuevo uniforme para Hyōdō-kun—Pidió la pelinegra Sitri.

—Hai, Kaichō—Tsubaki hizo una reverencia y fue al almacén a ver el uniforme que le quede al ahora peliblanco.

Ya luego de unos minutos más, Tsubaki regreso e Issei se cambió en un lugar apartado para que no lo vieran, luego todos empezaron a ir a sus respectivas clases, unos aun no superando la sorpresa del nuevo Issei. Tsubaki salió a su salón, Sōna ya mismo la alcanza, ya que tenía que arreglar algo.

Una vez Sōna estuviera sola, de su cabeza, empezó a salir humo, su rostro se puso bien rojo, sus ojos eran un par de espirales que daban vuelta para un solo lado.

—Hay… Isse-kun… se a pu-puesto más guapo y a-atractivo—Murmuraba Sōna, sacando un muñeco de peluche de Issei, con uniforme de la Academia, cabello blanco y ojos rojos, el mismo que representaba cuando el llego. La pregunta del millón era:

¿Cuándo Sōna termino de crear ese peluche? Si, era algo raro, ya que ella pasaba escuchando el relato de Issei sin hacer o interrumpir en algo, algo muy, muy raro estaba pasando.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

—¿¡QUE CARAJOOOOOSSS!? / ¿¡COMO ES ESO POSIBLE!? —Gritaron los hombres y las mujeres del salón de clases de Issei, también estaba el sensei que se le rompieron los lentes por el grito fuerte que sus estudiantes habían provocado.

—Eh, no es para tanto por favor—Murmuro el peliblanco, con los ojos como platos, ya que todos sus compañeros lo estaban rodeando y eso lo puso algo nervioso.

—¡Te pierdes por 4 meses! Y ¡ahora regresar con el cabello teñido, lentes de contacto rojos! Y ¿¡dices que no es para tanto!? —Grito eufórico Motohama.

—¡Y lo peor de todo! ¡vienes como el chico guapo y te robas las miradas de todas las chicas! —Grito Matsuda, con los ojos rojos, al igual que el resto de los hombres del salón, a excepción del sensei.

—¡Por favor jóvenes! ¡estamos en clases! ¡regresen a sus lugares! —Grito enojado el sensei, ya que no podían interrumpir la clase de este modo, ya tendría tiempo para regañar a Hyōdō por hacerse el rebelde y perderse 4 meses de clases, ya estaba por culminar el año y por sus faltas, puede ser que pierda el año, o, mejor dicho, lo iba a perder.

Todos los estudiantes regresaron a sus lugares a regañadientes, no querían que el sensei les deje una mala calificación y así no podían cruzar el año.

—Sensei, me gustaría preguntar sobre las clases pasadas, como ya sabe, necesito recuperar muchas notas y quería saber si me puede dar algún trabajo o algo por el estilo—Hablo Issei, captando la atención de todos y a la vez, sorprendiéndolos más.

Su forma de hablar ya no era amargada y aburrida, ahora era seria, con un poco de indiferencia, pero eso no le quitaba la sorpresa de que quiera recuperar las notas, ya que Hyōdō ya era un asunto acabado.

—Tendrás que hablarlo con el director, si el acepta y tienes una carta que dice que puedes presentar tus trabajos muy, muy atrasados, se te será concedido—Le informo el sensei al chico, el cual solo asintió con la cabeza.

No era fácil venir y decir que te den una oportunidad para recuperar tus notas, si eran meses y las notas ya estaban asentadas, sería una buena suerte que el director te diera, aunque sea una oportunidad para que presentes tus trabajos o que rindas una prueba que te suba todas las notas.

— _Al señor Hyōdō Issei se le necesita en la dirección… repito, al señor Hyōdō Issei se le necesita en la dirección_ —La alta voz de la Academia resonó, la voz era de un hombre, la forma de hablar tenía un poco de diversión y a la vez de seriedad.

—Bueno Hyōdō… ve a ver para que te necesitan y si con suerte vienes con la nota que te pedí, te podre tomar una prueba para que recuperes tus notas, pero no prometo nada si no llegas con la nota—Le informo el sensei al chico de forma seria.

—Muchas gracias, sensei. En verdad se lo agradezco mucho… bueno, me retiro por el momento—Issei agradeció al sensei y luego tomo su maleta, ya que no podía dejarla allí cuando sabía que el director iba a ser algo, juguetón con su persona.

El peliblanco empezó a caminar por los pasillos de la Academia, los estudiantes asomaban la cabeza para ver al chico en cuestión, se sorprendieron muchísimo al ver esos cambios, pero también se sorprendieron porque lo confundieron con un estudiante de intercambio.

Issei llego a la tercera planta de la Academia y golpeo la puerta:

 **Toc… toc… toc…**

—Adelante—Se escuchó la voz del director en su oficina, Issei ingreso abriendo la puerta, luego de haber ingresado, lo cerro suavemente. El lugar era todo oscuro y solo era acompañado por una pequeña lámpara de luz amarilla.

—¿Me mando a llamar, director Mephisto Pheles? —Issei ingreso e inmediatamente se hizo a un lado para poder esquivar una lanza de luz violeta, pero eso no le salvo de una segunda lanza que le paso rosando la mejilla y se hizo una cortada.

 **[Gear]**

Sus 6 [Gear] aparecieron en su espalda y empezaron a emitir su característica aura de rayos negros.

—¿Luego de mucho tiempo de no verte, así me recibes, Azazel? —Issei fijo su mirada en donde estaba el asiento del director, el cual empezó a darse la vuelta y revelar al Caído pelinegro con su punta rubia, estaba sonriendo con inocencia al mirar el cambio y a Issei en cuestión.

—Oh, perdón, perdón… creía que era un enemigo—Se "disculpo" el Caído con una sonrisa inocente. Issei simplemente se golpeó la frente, sus [Gear] empezaron a desaparecer.

—Yaaaaa~… y ¿Cuándo piensa salir, Mephisto-san? —Issei miro hacia otra dirección, en donde estaba una puerta que llevaba hacia otra habitación de aquella oficina.

—Solo fui por algo de té… muchas cosas hay que hacer y algo de tu tiempo debes que dar—Dijo un hombre por los 30 o 33 años de edad, cabello gelificado, mezcla entre rojo y azul, su ojo izquierdo es azul y el derecho es rojo, lo acompaña un aura de misterio y de diversión.

—Hai, maestro Yoda… ¿¡pero que mierda me hace decir!? —Issei se hizo una reverencia con su mano izquierda sobre su mano derecha, el clásico saludo de Star Wars. Pero luego se levantó rápidamente para regañarse el mismo y al hombre delante de él, el cual, junto con Azazel, estaban que se reían, pero se contenían.

—Ja, ja… perdón, perdón—Mephisto se aguantaba la risa como podía.

—Bueno, bueno… escuchamos toda la historia cuando estabas con Sōna, así que no hay nada de qué hablar ni que aclarar, joven padawan—Dijo Azazel, claramente con sus cosas bromistas.

—Si sigues de ese modo, me uniré al lado oscuro—Acuso el peliblanco.

—Ya, ya… te quería proponer algo para que recuperes tus notas, de la mejor manera—Mephisto se puso serio y miro al peliblanco, Azazel también puso un rostro de seriedad, ya que lo que Mephisto iba a decir aseguraba las mejores notas para Issei.

Issei también dejo sus juegos de lado y puso un rostro serio.

—Lo escucho fuerte y claro—Issei se sentó en uno de los sofás que la oficina tenia, y su lado monótono hizo aparición.

Mephisto hizo lo mismo que Issei, pero antes de hablar puso el té en tres tazas y se las dio a los otros dos y una se la quedo para él.

—Como ya sabrás o, mejor dicho, como ya experimentaste ciertas cosas con ciertas mujeres… te quería proponer el siguiente trato—Mephisto claramente se refería a la traición que las Gremory le habían hecho, algo que a Issei no le afecto para nada y nunca dejo su lado monótono, algo que sorprendió un poco a los dos hombres.

—Prosiga por favor—Pidió el peliblanco de forma calmada.

—Bueno, nos faltan maestros y como no hay muchos interesados… te quería proponer el puesto de Rossweisse-san, hasta que ella regrese claro está, ¿aceptas? —Mephisto termino de explicar sus cosas.

Issei no decía nada y simplemente se quedaba mirando con un rostro de ¿es enserio?

—Dígame que hierba consume, yo también quiero ser así de sarcástico y juguetón—Dijo el peliblanco aun, con su rostro sin emoción.

—Haber, creo que era la mari-, no, la coca-, no… haber, haber. Que paso, que paso vamos hay—Mephisto se puso a pensar un momento, pero luego de haber captado lo dicho por el peliblanco, le reclamo.

—Cobrado, hahaha—Issei ya estaba con una cámara que lo estaba grabando todo.

—Me lo envías, Issei—Pidió Azazel.

—Claro—Dijo el peliblanco, guardando la cámara en su maleta.

—¡Son un par de h-…! —Mephisto iba a echarles un montón de palabras nada bonitas a los dos, pero lo que dijo Issei lo callo de golpe.

—Acepto tomar el puesto—Dijo Issei de forma seria, ya dejando de lado su faceta juguetona.

—Oh, es una buena noticia, empiezas mañana, puedes irte a casa y preparar tus cosas, te enviare los informes y un horario de clases, además allí estarán las clases a las que tienes que ir. Vuelve mañana con ropa de profesor, y si es posible con lentes para hacerlo más creativo—Le dijo Mephisto al peliblanco, el cual ya estaba parado en la salida.

—Hai, hai…—Y con eso, Issei termino por salir de la oficina.

—Hahaha, será divertido ver cómo reaccionan los estudiantes… _"Sí que has cambiado, Issei"_ —Azazel se carcajeo de lo lindo y pensó lo último con una sonrisa orgullosa, ya que el chico, no había elegido el camino del odio.

Issei simplemente ya estaba en la salida, no le importaba mucho el estar en la Academia por el momento, tenía muchas cosas que estrenar y una sala de Cine que crear.

—Como dicen por allí; "Si ser maestro tú quieres… gran paciencia debes tener" o "La verdad dura es, pero la más dura, la verdura es" … jum, olviden ese último—Issei para ese momento ya estaba caminando hacia su mansión. Las personas se le quedaron mirando raro al ver que el chico hablaba solo, pero más cuando dijo esa frase de verdura.

* * *

 **...Episodio 8 – Copy Phrases You Should Not – Concluido...**

* * *

 **+Aclaraciones**

Si, otro episodio más a la cuenta de este FF.

Puse a un personaje ya conocido de Fairy Tail, otro más del mismo universo DxD que es Mephisto Pheles, solo que con algo de OoC.

A Sōna también le coloque uno que otro OoC, espero que eso no les moleste para nada ya que solo es Ficción.

Ahora Issei no ira de estudiante, sino de profesor. Haha, será algo divertido de escribir y eso que es en un solo episodio.

Como se darán cuenta, en estos 8 episodios no eh puesto algo de romance en este FF, y eso no va a cambiar, ya que falta mucho para eso, sino es que se me escapa en algún episodio y ya esta.

En el episodio 10 Issei ira al espacio infinito, aun se mantendrá oculto ante Ophis y el resto de las Facciones, aunque Azazel, Sōna y Mephisto ya lo saben. El mundo humano también sabrá de él, pero no en el sentido de héroe, sino de chico revolucionario.

Puse algo de comedia, aunque ya lo notaron, espero y les guste y no les disguste en cierta parte de... ya saben. Si me entienden sabrán.

Eso es todo de las aclaraciones.

* * *

...Nos vemos...


	10. Episodio 9

**Autor Glastorne**

* * *

 **Renuncia a los personajes de Anime/Manga**

Los personajes de HSDxD le pertenecen a: Ichiei Ishibumi

* * *

 **Géneros**

Ecchi, romance, comedia, Harem, shounen, [Sobrenatural], fanservice, OP, y etc

 **Formas**

Personaje humano y demás especies hablando: ¿Odiarlas? Si las odio  
Personaje sellado hablando: [Boosted Gear: Activado]  
 _Personaje humano y demás especies pensando: "Deja de hablar"  
Personaje sellado pensando: "[Con este poder, me siento renovado]"  
Comunicación vía sello mágico: Hola a todos  
_Asunto importante o cosa importante: [Longinus Destruida]

* * *

 **Resumen**

Traición por aquí, traición por allá y por más allá. Eh, no siempre alguien va a venir a prestarte poder, tienes que ganártelo, aunque al principio serás simplemente un debilucho, pero con el tiempo, serás fuerte para proteger, pues, no lo sé. Ve por este camino, hasta llegar a la meta.

* * *

.

.

.

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía que pueden haber y también por las letras o palabras que están mal escritas.

Van a ver OoC de los personajes de anime.

* * *

.

.

.

—Hai, hai…—Y con eso, Issei termino por salir de la oficina.

—Hahaha, será divertido ver cómo reaccionan los estudiantes… _"Sí que has cambiado, Issei"_ —Azazel se carcajeo de lo lindo y pensó lo último con una sonrisa orgullosa, ya que el chico, no había elegido el camino del odio.

Issei simplemente ya estaba en la salida, no le importaba mucho el estar en la Academia por el momento, tenía muchas cosas que estrenar y una sala de Cine que crear.

—Como dicen por allí; "Si ser maestro tú quieres… gran paciencia debes tener" o "La verdad dura es, pero la más dura, la verdura es" … jum, olviden ese último—Issei para ese momento ya estaba caminando hacia su mansión. Las personas se le quedaron mirando raro al ver que el chico hablaba solo, pero más cuando dijo esa frase de verdura.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Lunes.

Bueno, todo joven rebelde tiende a no escuchar a sus mayores y este, era uno de esos casos.

—Este es un buen look… [Arc Tracer] —Issei estaba caminando hacia la Academia, con un portafolio en donde estaba llevando todos los papeles que le había enviado ayer, Mephisto. Lo había localizado con facilidad por lo que podía ver, ya que cuando llego a la entrada a su mansión, se encontró con su buzón, lleno de carpetas.

"N/A: Ropa del modo Arc Tracer, solo que, sin los guantes blancos, aquí son negros, el dorso tiene detalles de líneas blancas, además, no posee la diadema en la cabeza".

Ahora iba hacia la Academia, no le gustaba mucho el usar ropa de profesor, él era él y eso nadie lo iba a cambiar, nunca.

Ya en la entrada las miradas ya estaban fijas en él, lo reconocieron por su inigualable cabello blanco, pero lo raro para ellos era que, su cabello estaba más amontonado que ayer.

Dos chicos se acercaron por la espalda del chico albino, ambos con los puños extendidos hacia la cabeza.

—Atacar a traición… no es bueno—Issei se dio la vuelta, tomo con su mano izquierda la mano de Motohama, luego lo guió hacia el de Matsuda, para luego soltar la mano de Motohama y que los dos chicos, fueran a parar al suelo, provocado por ellos mismo en este caso, ya que Issei simplemente movió sus manos y ya.

—Issei, ¡eres un traidor! —Dijeron los dos chicos, con cascadas de lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

—Puede ser… el tiempo lo dirá—Y sin más, Issei regreso su mirada al frente y siguió su camino. Le tocaba la primera hora con su salón, luego dos horas con el salón de Sōna y Tsubaki, y la cuarta hora matemáticas, con su salón, nuevamente. Ya, luego del receso, le tocaba tres horas con el salón en el que estaba Koneko, la cual no asiste por el momento, luego otras tres horas de geometría con el salón de Saji. Luego de eso ya era hora de la salida a casa.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Los chicos del salón de Issei estaban con los ojos bien abiertos, ver a Issei en el lugar del profesor era raro.

—Muy buenas a todos jóvenes estudiantes, mi nombre, como ya muchos saben, es Hyōdō Issei. Soy el reemplazo de la profesora Rossweisse, además esto es una petición del mismo director y tengo que cumplirlo, ya con mi presentación hecha, empezamos con la clase de historia… abran su libro en la página 33…—Issei ya hizo su monologo, ahora solo pasaba a dar las clases. Azazel le dio las paginas en donde se había quedado Rossweisse y proseguir con la clase sin ningún problema.

—¿¡PERO QUE MIERDA ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ!? —Todos gritaron como locos, Issei trataba de calmarlos, pero ellos no lo escuchaban.

—¡Por favor señores y señoritas! ¡no me obliguen a dejar un mal visto a este salón! —Issei alzo la voz y con ese comentario, logro que los chicos se calmaran y se sentaran en sus respectivos lugares.

—¿Puedo hacer una pregunta? Hy-Hyōdō-se-sensei—Hablo una chica de cabello rosado.

—Adelante… señorita Katase-san—Dijo Issei de forma seria, poniéndole los pelos de punta a la chica.

—¿E-E-En verdad es el reemplazo de Rossweisse-sensei? —Pregunto la chica, de forma nerviosa y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Como ya lo dije, sí, soy el reemplazo temporal, impartiré todas las materias que su sensei anterior, haré lo mejor que pueda y por eso les pido también su ayuda… ya sin más preguntas podemos seguir… como seguía diciendo, Japón se divide…—E Issei siguió con su temporal trabajo, le iban a pagar claro está, nadie trabaja de forma gratuita en este mundo.

Los chicos no dijeron nada y solamente se dedicaron a escuchar, otros se estaban durmiendo, pero eran despertados por Issei y que explique tal párrafo para que la clase continúe.

Ya luego de 35 minutos, en el pisaron estaban un sinfín de gráficos que explicaban de forma detallada todo sobre Japón y sus cosas, costumbres y demás.

 **Dig… dog…**

Aquella era la señal para el cambio de profesor.

—Muchas gracias por su… atención, que tengan un buen día jóvenes—Issei termino por poner sus cosas en su lugar, borro la pizarra y se preparó para poder salir.

Nadie aun podía argumentar o decir algo en contra del chico, ya que la clase fue bien impartida y bien explicada, a detalle según palabras de un experto.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

—Bueno chicos, muchos de ustedes ya me conocen, Hyōdō Issei es mi nombre y hoy les impartiré las clases de física matemática y física cuántica… bien, empecemos… los catetos y…—Así, dio inicio a otra clase más, pero alguien lo interrumpió.

—¿No eres tú la bestia pervertida? —Pregunto un chico de cabello naranja y sedoso, ojos marrones y sonrisa burlona.

—Me conocen de ese modo, aunque las personas cambian y ese es mi caso… si no va haber más interrupciones seguimos—Issei no regreso a verlo y simplemente siguió con la clase.

—¿Me estas ignorando, bestia pervertida? —Pregunto algo enojado el chico de cabello naranja.

—En lo más mínimo joven, solo quiero ponerlos al día con las clases, eso es todo—Dijo Issei, aun sin voltear a verlo.

—¿¡Cómo puedes entender eso si eres un grado más abajo que nosotros!? Además, ¡está el hecho de que eres un maldito pervertido! ¡tal vez estas fingiendo dar "clases" y luego iras a espiar a las mujeres en los vestidores! —Dijo el chico, ya enojado. Las mujeres del salón se indignaron ante la idea propuesta del pelinaranja, ya que podía ser verdad e Issei hiciera esas cosas.

—Por favor… siéntese y preste atención a la clase—Issei regreso la mirada al pisaron y siguió escribiendo las fórmulas de física matemática.

—Te reto a hacer un ejercicio que solo un universitario podría hacer… ¿Qué dices? O ¿es que tienes miedo? —Dijo el chico de forma retadora, haciendo que el marcador de Issei dejara de asentarse a la pisara, se giró y le hablo al chico.

—Si con eso me deja impartir la clase, con mucho gusto, elija un ejercicio y yo lo haré—Dijo Issei de forma monótona. El pelinaranja saco su celular, y unos minutos después paso al frente, escribió el ejercicio y luego regreso a su lugar.

—Vamos, es todo suyo, "Hyōdō-sensei" —Claramente lo último estaba lleno de sarcasmo.

Issei no dijo nada y solamente tomo el marcador de distinto color y empezó a llenar la pisara de muchas formular. Luego de estar unos 6 minutos de ese modo, Issei dio con la respuesta.

—Bien, si eso es todo proseguimos… ah, y señor Akito-san, le recomendaría que para la próxima coloque un ejercicio de la universidad, y no uno científico Avanzado, algo que un universitario, aprende cuando termino la universidad—Issei lo dijo de forma neutra y luego prosiguió con la clase.

—¿¡Cómo sé que eso no está mal hecho!? —Pregunto indignado el chico de nombre Akito, los otros compañeros también asintieron con la cabeza, ya que puede que ese ejercicio estuviera mal hecho.

—Aquel ejercicio está bien hecho… tengo las mismas cifras—Todos regresaron a ver a la persona que hablo, que resultó ser Sōna, y mostraba su cuaderno que tenía el mismo ejercicio de la pisara, pero con diferentes fórmulas y valores, pero dando con el mismo resultado que el de Issei.

—Muy bien hecho, señorita Sōna-san, un punto a sus notas ya elevadas no estaría mal… bien por favor, tomen nota que cuando culmine la semana tomare una prueba… seguimos—Issei empezó nuevamente con la clase, muchos se sorprendieron y no lo podían creer.

Akito estaba en completo shock, ya que la bestia pervertida lo había humillado aun sin quererlo.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

—(Suspiro) Esto sí que es un fastidio—Issei ya estaba saliendo hacia su mansión, sin saber que era visto por todos los estudiantes y, además, estaba siendo seguido por todos ellos.

Ya luego de estar caminando por 15 minutos, Issei llego a su casa, algunos de sus seguidores se rindieron a medio camino, diciendo que no era necesario el que lo siguieran y simplemente se fueron para sus casas, algo que captó la atención de la mayoría.

Solo 6 chicos lo siguieron, siendo estos; Saji, Motohama, Matsuda, Katase, Murayama y Aika.

Y cuando vieron en donde vivía Issei, sus mentes dejaron de trabajar y simplemente optaron por regresar por sus respectivos caminos. Sus pasos eran muy torpes, parecían unos zombies que salían de sus tumbas y toda la cosa.

Issei ingreso a su mansión y fue a la sala, dejo su portafolio en la mesa y fue a la cocina a preparar la cena, ya que no había comido el almuerzo, así que ahora era necesario el comer bien la cena.

Regreso luego de una hora, comió allí mismo un poco de arroz con pescado frito, fue al baño a cepillarse los dientes y luego regreso a la sala en donde había dejado su portafolio, luego, empezó a revisar las hojas que allí contenía, además de preparar las clases de mañana.

—¿Quién diría que esto de ser maestro fuera algo difícil? —Se preguntó para sí mismo el peliblanco, suspirando un poco por las muchas hojas que tenía que revisar y las muchas clases que tenía que preparar para no tener algún problema al momento de dar una clase.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Martes.

Paso la misma rutina que el día anterior, pero a la inversa. Las primeras horas les toco con los primeros años, las chicas sabían del estatus del peliblanco, además de que los chicos de aquel salón siempre le decían que deje de hacer eso y que no haga nada en contra de las chicas. Issei por supuesto no decía nada y solamente se dedicaba a explicar la clase, además de tomarles una que otra prueba para verificar si es que aprendieron algo de lo que él dijo.

Matsuda y Motohama le hicieron la broma del balde de agua, Issei termino mojado, pero como usaba su chaqueta, solo aquello se había mojado, además de su cabello. Solamente se quitó la chaqueta y se puso un sujetador de cabello y asunto arreglado, la clase siguió con mucha normalidad, lo seguían molestando, e Issei no hacia ningún comentario y no les prestaba atención a menos que sea algo relacionado con la clase.

Ahora Issei estaba en la sala de profesores.

Aburrido como siempre, pero llegaron unos estudiantes a dejarles la tarea que no se le había entregado en el salón, los tomo y dijo a las chicas que se podían marchar y les dio las gracias.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Miércoles.

Dibujo técnico, matemáticas, tecnología informática, y etc. Esas eran muchas de las materias que hoy le tocaba enseñar, tenía un buen respeto hacia Rossweisse, ya que ella había sido capaz de aguantar todo eso, en verdad tenía un buen respeto por ella.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Jueves.

Aquel día les tocaba practica afuera. Como siempre las mujeres estaban con aquello uniformes cortos y sensuales. Muchos hombres las miraban con esos ojos que se las comían toda y vivas.

—¡El paraíso nuevamente! —Gritaron todos los hombres, haciendo que las mujeres se molesten por esos comentarios, pero sus orgullos de mujer estaban bien elevados.

—Ya jóvenes, luego piensan en sus cosas, ahora pasemos a la práctica—Issei llegaba con sus ropas de siempre, solo que esta vez de un color un poco celeste.

—¿¡Que acaso no ves que se ven muy sexis en esas ropas!? —Gritaron Matsuda y Motohama al unísono, molestos por lo que Issei, el ex-pervertido había dicho.

—¿¡Ehhh!? —Chillaron indignadas las chicas, tapándose lo que podían de ese trió, nuevamente.

—(Suspiro) Puede que sea un chico, puede que antes sea un pervertido y no lo viera, pero… nadie, absolutamente nadie de las mujeres aquí presentes, son mi tipo… aun no entiendo por qué las espiaba en el pasado, hay mujeres más hermosas que ellas… en verdad son un fastidio… bueno, la clase consiste en…—Issei les dijo las verdades que antes no había visto, un ejemplo de chicas hermosas que ha conocido seria, la mesera de aquel restaurante, las cocinera también del mismo restaurante, Lucy por supuesto, incluso la chica peliazul que estaba a su lado era bien linda.

—…—Nadie podía decir nada. Los chicos estaban de piedra, las mujeres de igual manera, su orgullo, su más grande orgullo había sido destrozado con simplemente aquellas palabras.

Los hombres no sabían que decir, Issei ya dejo en claro que no tenía ningún interés por las chicas que estaban en este grupo, y también debían suponer que nadie más de la Academia le gustaba, ya que siempre lo vigilaban y no les dedicaba miradas pervertida o hacia algún comentario de ese tipo a todas las mujeres con las que se topaba en la Academia.

Las mujeres también lo vigilaban para ver si hacia algo pervertido y si eso hacía, lo iban a rematar con todo lo que encontraran en el camino. En su lugar solamente era un caso monótono, solo era profesional, sorprendiendo a muchas y cambiando su forma de pensar hacia Issei, pero aún no se confiaban mucho, pero ahora ya dijo que nadie le gustaba, incluso dijo que había mejores chicas que ellas, eso en verdad les dolió.

—¡Eh! ¡chicos, empezamos con el calentamiento! —Dijo Issei, alzando la voz para que lo escuchen, ya que ellos estaban idos y no le prestaban atención para nada.

—Hai, sensei—Dijeron todos en un estado de shock total, y luego hicieron el calentamiento y la clase siguió de la misma manera.

Y aquel salón no fue el único que se puso en aquel estado, toda la Academia se enteró y aquel día, todos estaban zombificados, no podían creer que aquel chico castaño pervertido, pero ahora peliblanco y no pervertido, había dicho que no le interesaban las mujeres de la Academia, que había muchas chicas más lindas en el mundo.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Viernes.

—Muy bien chicos, hoy tienen todas mis horas libres, pero estaré en el salón revisando sus notas… se me ha notificado que la profesora Rossweisse empezara a impartir sus clases normalmente desde la próxima semana, muchas gracias por la buena semana que me han dado, ha sido una buena experiencia para el futuro… bueno, hagan lo que quieran, pero no hagan mucho ruido—Informo Issei, Mephisto le había dicho que la peliplata ya estaba estable y que regresaría a trabajar, las chicas de igual manera, Issei estaría algo ocupado en intentar no faltar a clases, ya que había decidió ir a buscar a la SoNDaN hoy mismo.

Toda la clase, en donde estaba Issei empezaron a hacer sus cosas, conversar entre mujeres, siendo el tema principal el sensei peliblanco. Los chicos, también conversando, pero de la buena noticia que la sensei regresaría y ya no tendrían que soportar a este mediocre de profesor, aunque no lo admitieran, aprendieron mucho con él.

—¿Qué tal te va, Hyōdō? —Issei reconoció la voz, así que alzo la mirada de los papeles que estaba calificando y le hablo a la chica.

—Kiriyū-san… ¿necesita algo? —Pregunto Issei, como tenían dos horas libres, no era necesario estar apurado.

—Nada en realidad… solo quería ver si te apuntaban al karaoke mañana en la noche, iremos yo, Motohama, Matsuda, Katase y Murayama… ¿Qué dices?, ¿te nos unes? —Le dijo la castaña de coletas al peliblanco.

—Perdón, pero estaré ocupado el fin de semana, tal vez para la próxima—Dijo el chico de forma normal, no afectándole el hecho de no ir a tal reunión.

—Oh, vamos… mira que esos dos pervertidos se aprovecharan de nosotras si no va alguien que nos defienda—Dijo la castaña, con lágrimas fingidas.

—Estoy más preocupado de la pervertida que tengo en frente que ese par—Dijo el chico, ahora regresando a sus papeles y no prestándole atención a la castaña.

—Hmp… ¿Quién diría que Hyōdō-sensei le tuviera miedo a salir en la noche? No será que, ¿le tienes miedo a los fantasmas? —La chica ya estaba jugando con algo que no debía.

—Kiriyū-san… le pido que no interrumpa mi trabajo, puede que les haya dado las horas libres, pero eso no les da el derecho de molestarme cuando necesito algo de concentración… ya le dije que no tengo tiempo para juntas con ustedes, así que si me hace el favor de no molestarme… se lo agradecería mucho—Ira. El pecado de la Ira empezó a actuar, puede que sea alguien calmado, pero esto ya era pasarse un poco, no le gustaba que mintieran o inventaran algo para su persona.

Los demás chicos miraron a Issei y vieron un rostro enojado, así que mejor decidieron dejarse los comentarios para ellos mismos, no sabían que era lo que iba a hacer el Issei cambiado, este Issei no era el mismo que antes, ya no lo era y nunca lo volvería hacer.

—A-A-Ah, bu-bueno… n-n-no se pre-preocupe… Hy-Hyōdō-sensei—Temor. La castaña se asustó por el rostro de ira del chico, si, era temeroso y mejor decidió no seguir con sus juegos. El anterior Issei solo le reclamaría y se pondría como loco, pero este Issei, era un caso aparte, parecía que, si lo seguías molestando, no ibas a ver la luz del sol, nunca más.

—Gracias por su comprensión y… lo siento, por todo—Issei se calmó y pidió disculpas a todos sus estudiantes, ya que aquello era algo impropio de él, ya que simplemente era actuado, pero la actuación puede llevar a muchas cosas.

—N-N-No… y-y-yo…—Aika no podía articular palabra alguna.

—Por favor, te ruego me perdones… haré lo que sea para compensarlo—Issei estaba nervioso, ya que no era bueno hacer llorar a una mujer, pero esta mujer era peligrosa, e Issei, ya firmo su sentencia.

—¿En verdad? —Pregunto Aika, con un aire de misterio, que no le gusto para nada a Issei, pero igual respondió.

—¡Claro! —Dijo Issei rápidamente, ya que tenía que firmar unos papeles.

—¡Qué bien! ¿chicos, jugamos a la botella? —La castaña se giró hacia los demás, los cuales sonrieron de forma gatuna.

—¡Pues claro! —Todos se pusieron en un círculo y ya todos listos para jugar el dichoso juego de la botella.

—Bien Hyōdō-sensei… a jugar—Dijo Aika, con una sonrisa de arrogancia.

—Ah, yo no más decía… pero bueno, no mentí así que… será divertido jugar con ustedes, chicos—Issei solo se golpeó la frente, pero al final termino sonriendo porque tendría algo de tiempo para sus amigos y nuevos amigos.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Ahora Issei se encontraba en la oficina de Mephisto, allí estaba el y Azazel, ambos intentando aguantarse la risa. Issei estaba todo desarreglado, pintura por su ropa, labial por toda la cara, además de maquillaje y pestañas postizas, y no olvidemos también las uñas postizas, marcas por su cuello, su cabello estaba bien erizado, le faltaba un zapato, le faltaba un guante y lo peor, le faltaba su camisa negra que venía con el modo [Arc Tracer].

—¿Cómo es que terminaste de ese modo? —Pregunto Mephisto con una sonrisa gatuna.

—La pregunta sería… ¿Qué no terminaron de hacerte? —Intervino Azazel, haciendo que ambos hombres se pongan a reír de lo lindo.

—Ya, ya… cuéntanos que fue lo que paso—Pidió Mephisto, aguantándose la risa.

—Pues… Érase una vez…—Eh Issei empezó a contar su cuento. Mephisto y Azazel se sentaron abajo, como un par de niños esperando a que el cuento de inicio.

El juego de la botella empezó con el típico "verdad o desafío", al que le tocaba Aika le preguntaba si quería hacer "verdad o desafío" mucho escogían desafíos y Aika lo tenía todo preparado, les hizo hacer desafíos con los cuales los hombres ya no querían participar más o simplemente se escapaban para ya no hacer esos desafíos, y peor era "verdad", Aika les sacaba preguntas de los mil carajos, era mejor salir y escapar, que responder y traumarse.

Y ahora solo estaban mujeres, y el único hombre, pues, adivinen quien; Hyōdō Issei.

Luego de eso los "desafíos" se hacían conforme al género, lo que el femenino quería, el masculino tenía que hacer, y lo que el masculino tenía que hacer, tenía que hacerlo.

Solo digamos que muchas chicas terminaron por probar el pecado de la codicia y la perversión. El pobre, o, mejor dicho, afortunado Issei, termino con la ropa hecha tirones, unas marcas en el cuello, y muchas marcas de labios con labial en la cara.

Luego terminaron las horas e Issei se arregló como pudo, luego fue a los cursos superiores, los cuales también hicieron lo mismo, solo que aquí, terminaron por mojarlo, botarle pintura, arrojarle harina, era aceptable, ya que estaban en carnaval y él no lo sabía por estar medio volado. Sōna aprovecho y termino por quitarle la camisa al chico sin que este se dé cuenta, luego lo guardo y nada más paso allí.

En los cursos inferiores, los cuales son de primer año. Bueno, allí tomo algo de té, se sentía orgulloso de sus queridos estudiantes de primero, eran los mejores, pero luego llego la cosa que tenían que echarte salsa de tomate, agua, espuma, una que otro pantie, si, los estudiantes eran muy "inocentes".

Allí le quitaron un zapato y casi, su querida chaqueta. Lo peor de todo, cuando estaba yendo hacia la oficina del director, terminaron por electrocutarlo. Unos estudiantes dijeron lo mismo que el había dicho en la clase de física, ciencia de materia. Bueno, eso estaba bien, ya que sus estudiantes habían aprendido mucho con él, y eso era bueno, ya que, desde ahora, su inteligencia era para él y ya no la compartiría, aun no.

—Y al final todos vivieron felices, para siempre—Termino de decir el peliblanco o, mejor dicho, pelirrojo por la pintura roja que no se quería quitar.

—Oh, esa fue una buena historia—Dijeron los dos hombres de forma infantil.

—Ya, ya, déjense de pendejadas y hablemos sobre lo que me dijiste, Mephisto—Pidió el peliblanco.

—Ah, sí, sobre el tema de las Gremory—Mephisto hablo.

—Sí, eso mismo… pero antes… [Mastermind] —Un brillo blanco cubrió a Issei, para luego dejar ver al chico con su ropa de aquel modo, la pintura se había ido, su cola de caballo apareció nuevamente.

—¿Cuántas de esas trasformaciones tienes? —Pregunto Azazel de forma curiosa.

—Se-cre-to—Issei lo dijo de forma juguetona, haciendo que Azazel tuviera un aura de depresión.

—Ya dejando de lado eso… Azazel me dijo que las chicas Gremory regresaran a sus respectivas clases el lunes, tal parece que están un poco estables, además, ellas mismas decidieron terminar sus clases y graduarse, luego de eso no se más—Informo Mephisto, Issei se puso serio, cruzo sus piernas y los dedos de sus manos se entrelazaron.

—Ya veo. Es una buena información… ¿tienes alzo más, Azazel? —Pregunto Issei al final, mirando al pelinegro en cuestión, el cual se puso serio cuando lo llamaron.

—Tal y como dijo Mephisto, tus aun "esposas" están algo estables, por esa razón regresaran al mundo humano, aquí en Kuōh. Aparte de eso, Qlippoth ha empezado a mostrar señales hostiles hacia nosotros, el equipo de Vali intercepto a uno de sus grupos, los derrotaron pero algunos lograron escapar con armamento mágico, pero esas armas son muy peligrosas, ya que solo sirven para destruir un sistema de energía del cuerpo, ya sea Demonio, Ángel, Caído y Yōkai, en verdad esas armas son muy peligrosas—Informo Azazel, especialmente sobre los movimientos de Qlippoth, tal vez ya preparándose para una guerra, a escala mundial, es decir, con todo mundo humano y sobrenatural.

—Pero ¿han estado moviéndose a menudo, o de forma a largo plazo? —Pregunto Issei.

—A largo plazo, lo de los armamentos se descubrió hace un mes, luego de eso no ha habido ninguna notificación o algún movimiento de parte de ese grupo—Explico Azazel de forma seria.

—Algo muy sospechoso si me lo preguntan—Dijo Mephisto, igualmente de forma seria.

—Bueno, yo tengo que irme a casa, por cierto, Mephisto-san… el lunes no creo que venga a clases, puede que tenga algún problema—Dijo Issei de forma pensativa, no es que iba a tener problemas con las Gremory, sino con cierto asunto de SoNDaN.

—Se te será justificado, pero no faltes mucho, ya solo quedan dos meses para que el año de estudios culmine—Indago el hombre.

—Bueno caballeros… me despido—Issei se paró de su lugar, luego camino hacia la salida, pero antes de llegar a la puerta, una ruptura en el espacio apareció y él lo cruzo, ya que aquello era de su creación.

—Lo chicos de ahora… crecen tan rápido—Dijeron los dos hombres de forma sincronizada.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

—Bueno Ddraig, es hora de partir hacia el espacio infinito—Informo Issei ya en su casa.

—[Bueno, ya me lo esperaba… es hora de volar] —Dijo Ddraig de forma seria.

Delante de Issei apareció una ruptura más, pero esta mostraba las estrellas y el planeta tierra, Issei ingreso a su modo [Diabolic Esper] y luego cruzo la ruptura la cual se fue cerrando poco a poco, hasta que termino por cerrarse y dar paso a una nueva aventura.

* * *

 **...Arco 2 – Nueva Vida – Concluido...**

* * *

 **...Episodio 9 – Good luck – Concluido...**

* * *

Doy por terminado un episodio y doy por terminado un nuevo Arco, para luego dar paso a otro Arco de nombre: "Rey y Reina". Si, este Arco solo contara con 3 episodios. Aquí se relatará como Issei conoce a Eve de Elsword.

Y luego de ese Arco, si empezamos con uno nuevo, pero aun no les diré el nombre.

Bueno, hice a Issei lo más serio posible eso de ser sensei, ya que en verdad, uno tiene que ser serio en ese tipo de cosas, no simplemente hacerlo por hacerlo, todo en la vida tiene que ser seriedad, especialmente en los casos de trabajos y estudios.

En el próximo episodio no hablare nada de los otros personajes, ya que, no los creo necesarios, solo serán Issei y Ddraig los personajes principales, y luego si, los Nasod.

Bueno, eso creo que es todo lo que tengo que aclarar.

* * *

...Nos vemos...


	11. Episodio 10

**Autor Glastorne**

* * *

 **Renuncia a los personajes de Anime/Manga**

Los personajes de HSDxD le pertenecen a: Ichiei Ishibumi

* * *

 **Géneros**

Ecchi, romance, comedia, Harem, shounen, [Sobrenatural], fanservice, OP, y etc

 **Formas**

Personaje humano y demás especies hablando: ¿Odiarlas? Si las odio  
Personaje sellado hablando: [Boosted Gear: Activado]  
 _Personaje humano y demás especies pensando: "Deja de hablar"  
Personaje sellado pensando: "[Con este poder, me siento renovado]"  
Comunicación vía sello mágico: Hola a todos  
_Asunto importante o cosa importante: [Longinus Destruida]

* * *

 **Resumen**

Traición por aquí, traición por allá y por más allá. Eh, no siempre alguien va a venir a prestarte poder, tienes que ganártelo, aunque al principio serás simplemente un debilucho, pero con el tiempo, serás fuerte para proteger, pues, no lo sé. Ve por este camino, hasta llegar a la meta.

* * *

.

.

.

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía que pueden haber y también por las letras o palabras que están mal escritas.

Van a ver OoC de los personajes de anime.

* * *

.

.

.

—Bueno Ddraig, es hora de partir hacia el espacio infinito—Informo Issei ya en su casa.

—[Bueno, ya me lo esperaba… es hora de volar] —Dijo Ddraig de forma seria.

Delante de Issei apareció una ruptura más, pero esta mostraba las estrellas y el planeta tierra, Issei ingreso a su modo [Diabolic Esper] y luego cruzo la ruptura la cual se fue cerrando poco a poco, hasta que termino por cerrarse y dar paso a una nueva aventura.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

—"Espacio… la última frontera. Estos son los viajes de la nave espacial Ddraig. Es una misión de, pues no se: explorar nuevos mundos desconocidos. Descubrir nuevas formas de vida, y nuevas civilizaciones… Llegando valientemente donde ningún hombre ha ido jamás", ¿adónde vamos? —Issei se había inspirado mucho, o es que el espacio ya lo estaba volviendo aún más loco de lo que ya estaba.

—[¡No soy una pinche nave espacial! Y ¡vamos hacia Auturia Mart Universe! ¿¡tienes él mugre mapa y no te das cuenta!?] —Recrimino Ddraig a Issei, ya que él no era una nave espacial, ya estaban fuera solo unos minutos e Issei ya estaba delirando con Star Trek.

—Ahhh~… ¡oh! ¡Urano es incluso más grande que la tierra! —Issei estaba "fascinado" por lo que estaba viendo.

—[Es oficial, ya lo perdimos] —Murmuro Ddraig con algo de pena por el chico.

Desde que Issei termino por pasar la ruptura de espacio, algo salió mal e Issei termino golpeándose la cabeza con un: meteorito pequeño. Si, uno pequeñito parecido a una piedra de la tierra, lo había dejado algo atontado, pero ya era demasiado. Ya pasaron 40 minutos y Ddraig fue impulsando por los propulsores que eran sus alas, ya que en el espacio no había aire como para poder hacer el movimiento de sus alas, claro, podía hacerlo, pero eso no tendría nada de sentido.

Ddraig en el trayecto de la tierra hacia los otros, iba escuchando del como Issei comparaba los planetas, ponía a Júpiter más pequeño que Saturno, algo ilógico, ya que Júpiter era un poco más grande que el planeta anillado.

— Con mi burrito sabanero voy camina a belén, con mi burrito sabanero voy camino a belén… si me ven, si me ven, voy camino a belén, si me ven, si me ven, voy camino a belén —Issei iba cantando aquello, haciendo que Ddraig empiece a irritarse por lo que estaba escuchando.

Él era un pinche Dragón de 200m de altura y 10 metros de ancho, podía crecer más si lo desease, escupía un fuego mucho más caliente que el del mismo Great Red, tenía un poder igual al de Ophis, su cuerpo era de un metal muy, muy fuerte. Ahora era un Dragón Celestial mucho más, más fuerte que antes. Y este pendejo de cabello blanco le dice que es un burro.

¿Qué le estaba pasando al mundo?

Ddraig regreso la mirada hacia la tierra, solo encontrándose con el sol a lo lejos, pero con su mirada mejorada podía ver a la tierra a lo lejos. Este viaje les tomaría a los humanos unos 30 años en completarlas, pero el e Issei solo estaban a unos 50 minutos de viaje, un logro digno de un Dragón y un humano. No sabía si los dos Dioses Dragones hacia esto, pero debería suponer que sí, ya que esos dos eran Dioses después de todo.

—¡Sieg Heil! —Issei se paró de su asiento e hizo un saludo con su mano derecha.

—[¿Ya te crees Nazi o que carajos?] —Pregunto Ddraig al chico peliblanco.

—Nya… nya… nya…—Issei imitaba a un Neko, con sus manos y con su voz.

—[Este tío, ya se pasa] —Murmuro Ddraig, se le ocurrió una idea, así que, lo puso en acción.

—¡Al carajo, esto arde, arde, arde, arde! —Chillaba Issei en su cabina, ya que cuando estaba en modo Neko tomo los controles y Ddraig aprovecho para darle una descarga de 10.000V, para ver si así se le pasaba, y por lo que podía ver, Issei termino inconsciente, pero luego de unos momentos empezó a abrir los ojos.

—[Ddraig llamando a Issei, Ddraig llamando a Issei] —Decía Ddraig, llamando a su compañero.

—Hay… pero ¿qué fue lo que paso? —Pregunto Issei, sobándose la cabeza por el dolor que tenía.

—[Te golpeaste la cabeza con un meteorito y terminaste medio loco… pero ahora estas bien y no había que perder tiempo con estas cosas, activa el mapa de una vez por todas] —Le informo Ddraig, el rostro del Dragón apareció en el frente de Issei, como una proyección de afuera, Ddraig tenía el rostro de irritación.

—¿En verdad? Lo siento, no me di cuenta cuando llego aquel meteorito… pero ya estoy bien, gracias por cuidar y aguantar mis cosas mientras estaba así—Agradeció Issei de forma sincera.

—[Je, no hay de que] —Dijo Ddraig, ya regresando a su buen humor de siempre.

—Bueno… haber… aquí esta…—Issei busco aquella esfera celeste que le había dado [System], lo sostuvo en su mano un momento, recordando un poco a aquella instalación que había hecho mucho por él y por su compañero Dragón, en verdad lo extrañaba, sus formas de hacer bromas eran buenas, mientras duraron.

Sacudió un poco la cabeza y empezó a acercar aquella esfera a su pecho, ya una vez cerca, su gema roja termino por jalar la esfera celeste. Una vez allí, su gema roja paso a ser violeta, al igual que las otras gemas rojas que tenía en su traje negro. Sus ojos también pasaron a ser violetas.

—[¿Ya está?] —Pregunto Ddraig, queriendo saber si aquella esfera que era el mapa había funcionado bien.

—Si… prosigue en línea recta: 4.000 años luz—Informo Issei de forma seria.

—[Bien… vamos allá] —Ddraig puso su cuerpo en línea recta, luego sus alas brillaron un poco al igual que su anillo, para que luego de unos segundos, desaparecieran en un parpadeo de aquel espacio, de aquel universo.

Lo que ambos no sabían, era que un satélite había logrado captarlos en imagen, algo borroso, pero se notaba que era Ddraig, pero como para ese momento estaba en línea recta todo su cuerpo, se confundió con una nave espacial.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

—¡Wow! —Issei estaba maravillado, luego de salir de la velocidad luz, se encontraron con un, enorme, enorme sol de color azul. Había muchas más estrellas que las que podías ver en una noche estrellada en este lugar al que Issei y Ddraig había llegado.

Issei al igual que Ddraig estaba bien, estaban muy cerca del sol, pero no les quemaba para nada. También estaban tranquilos sabiendo que cuando dieron el salto, el tiempo en su universo no iba a cambiar para nada de nada. Solo pasara el mismo tiempo de viaje de ambos, 1:12 minutos hasta el momento.

—[¿Ahora adonde?] —Pregunto Ddraig, algo ansioso, ya que conocer nuevos mundos era algo interesante y aquello no pasaba mucho o, más bien, nunca pasaba en su vida, hasta ahora.

—Bien… 6.000 años luz hacia arriba, 30º hacia la derecha—Dijo Issei, no había tiempo para disfrutar de esta vista, tal vez para la próxima si lo hagan.

Cabe destacar también que Ddraig no tenía problemas el "respirar" en el espacio, ya que como su cuerpo era ahora metálico, no sufría nada de daños, su cuerpo se acostumbraba a los medios, y este medio no era la excepción, su cuerpo hizo al espacio, un lugar en el cual podía "respirar" sin ningún problema.

—[Listo… en marcha nuevamente] —Ddraig termino por desaparecer de aquella localización aún desconocida para el mundo humano y como no, el mundo sobrenatural.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

—¿¡Una zona de meteoritos!? ¡Ddraig, maniobras evasivas! —Dijo Issei, ya que delante de ellos estaban muchos meteoritos, pero no pequeños, sino unos enormes, casi de 10.000K de ancho para todos ellos, y eso que eran muchísimos.

 **[Roar Wave]**

Ddraig rugió con algo de aburrimiento, un rugido pequeño salió de su boca, para que en donde estaban viniendo los meteoritos enormes, se crea un agujero, agujero que fue de largo con todos esos meteoritos que estaban en el camino de ese par.

—[Y eso es todo] —Dijo Ddraig, ya con pase libre para ir en esa dirección, ya que los meteoritos se esparcían por todos lados y no llegaba ninguno a su dirección.

—Buen trabajo Ddraig… ahora gira hacia tu izquierda y dale a los últimos 2.000 años luz—Le dijo Issei de forma contenta.

—[¿Qué no simplemente desde el principio podíamos llegar sin hacer tantos saltos en el espacio?] —Pregunto Ddraig lo más obvio del mundo.

—Tienes razón, pero el mapa lo dicta de ese modo, encontré una información que decía que hay muchos "remolinos espaciales" que nos obstruirían el camino si no tomábamos con la guía de este mapa… además, también dice que las vueltas que dimos, sirven como una llave hacia aquel universo…—Explico Issei a Ddraig, ya que le llego algo de información a su cerebro y el confiaba en esa información, ya que era de su antiguo camarada ya caído.

—[Bueno, si lo pones de ese modo… toca creer y no dudar… salto en el tiempo en: 3… 2… 1… ¡vamos!] —Ddraig termino por desaparecer nuevamente, dejando atrás a los meteoritos que tomaron distintos rumbos, pero ahora eran simplemente unos meteoritos pequeños.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

—[Llegamos] —Ddraig dijo a Issei, el cual estaba ocupado en algunas cosas.

—Ve un poco más adelante… si vez dos objetos, aquellas son las estrellas 12B y 1D—Dijo Issei, Ddraig simplemente se impulsó hacia el frente, en donde estaban las dos estrellas que había dicho Issei.

Las estrellas estaban algo alejadas entre sí, tal vez unos 200K de cada una, pero lo que estaba en el centro era lo importante.

—[Esfera de espacio 1.2.1… ¿este es el Auturia Mart Universe?] —Se preguntó Issei, ya que en este lugar había muchos soles y lunas, además de la neblina espacial que había en ese lugar, un universo de color algo violeta y rosa a la vez, aquellas luces se podían ver.

Había también uno que otro agujero negro, los podían ver con claridad, ya que cada una de ellas estaban absorbiendo la energía de cada solo y luna, los cuales eran en verdad muchas.

—Pues créelo o no… este es… bien, ya encontré la localización de la SoNDaN… está cerca del solo blanco que está al frente y… estate atento… ciento que se acercan muchas presencias, pero aún les faltan algo de tiempo para llegar, calculo que unos 30 minutos a lo máximo, lo mínimo, 15—Issei informo a su compañero al final, ya que en verdad podía sentir unas presencias poderosas acercándose.

—[Eso lo se… pero tendrás que encargarte tú, ya que tu estarás fuera y no yo] —Dijo Ddraig, también de forma seria.

—Bueno… ya que—Dijo Issei ya resignado.

Ddraig no dijo nada y simplemente se acercó al sol que le había dicho el peliblanco. Ya luego de un rato, llegaron allí. Ddraig brillo y en su lugar apareció el peliblanco.

Era raro ver una plataforma de luz azul, además de que en la esfera 1.2.1 estaba un ser de luz. Pero a sus lados estaban dos objetos de luz.

"N/A: Los Nasod de Eve".

—[Ciertamente no son como los describió aquella instalación, pero puede ser que tenga algo de sentido y tenga que adaptar una forma, sea humano o no] —Argumento Ddraig, hablando por los [Gear] que parpadearon en señal del hablo de Ddraig.

—Puede ser… pero mejor me doy prisa… recuerda que tenemos que visitar y tomar fotos a esos nuevos universos—Dijo Issei con estrellitas en los ojos al nombrar a los universos.

—[De ley] —Apoyo Ddraig, también con estrellitas en los ojos.

Sin más que decir Issei se acercó aún más, hasta estar en frente de la SoNDaN, a unos 5 metros de espacio y arriba a unos 6 metros. Issei se acomodó la garganta un poco y luego procedió a hablar, o a decir su monologo algo largo que puede ser.

—Haber… ¿por dónde comenzar? Oh, ya se… hola, Hyōdō Issei es mi nombre, tengo 17 años, en uno o dos meses cumplo 18… me gustan muchas cosas, me disgustan muchas cosas… bueno, la verdad no sé porque te estoy diciendo esto, pero bueno… como seguía diciendo, ahora tengo una buena vida, algo fastidiosa, pero me gusta como es. Pero lo más importante de esta visita es porque quería agradecerles de mi parte, a toda tu raza, a SoNDaN, para ser más precisos. Ya que sin ellos no hubiera estado donde estoy ahora, en verdad me ayudaron mucho en este camino, aunque sea con una de sus creaciones, de igual forma me ayudaron mucho, y quería agradecerles a ellos, por esa razón acudí a este lugar, siendo que tú eres la única que quedo de SoNDaN, quería agradecerte personalmente, de mi parte para tu raza. Hicieron y crearon algo novedoso y genial. Les estaré eternamente agradecidos… fueron una raza increíble, me gustaría haberlos conocido a todos, pero eso ya no es posible… bueno, en fin, gracias por todo, todo, todo lo que hicieron, [System] me eligió por algo, o por ser digno y no solo yo está agradecido por eso, también mi compañero Dragón… les agradecemos de todo corazón… bueno, ya sin más ahora… nos despedimos… ¡ahora somos turistas carajo! Cof, cof… perdón por ese último—Issei expresaba muchas emociones con las palabras que estaba diciendo, eran simples, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer, no podía traerles algo que ellos quisieran, ya que no estaban en esta vida, solo estaba este ente, pero no respondía a nada, eso lo desanimo un poco, pero no lo afecto mucho, muchas palabras eran lo que tenía que dar, no esperaba recibir nada. Pero lo recibió, era un turista e iba a tomar fotos a estos sitios desconocidos.

Issei se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa en su rostro, la verdad era que no era bueno en esa cosa de expresar sus emociones a alguien que no reacciona a nada, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer.

 **Change Shape: On**

 **Dragon Form: Emission**

Ddraig hizo aparición en aquel lugar, luego, sin decir palabra alguna, Ddraig se puso en línea recta y prepare sus impulsores de luz, o incluso más veloces que la misma luz.

Y luego partieron, pero:

—Este… ¿Por qué no avanzamos? —Pregunto preocupado Issei, ya que Ddraig no se movía para nada.

—[No lo sé, algo me impide moverme] —Informo Ddraig al peliblanco, el cual también trato con los controles, pero estos no respondían ante nada.

—Tenemos problemas—Issei miro al frente, en donde aparecieron casi como 30 naves de color negro.

"N/A: Naves de Star Citizen, para mejor explicación y visualización".

Toda una flota estaba en frente de ellos, y por lo que Issei y Ddraig sabían, eran los denominados Nasod.

Aquellas naves en verdad eran enormes, incluso la más pequeña de ellas superaba a Ddraig con unos 30 metros.

—[¿Será que los destruimos a todos?] —Pregunto Ddraig, dejando su pose lineal a regresar a su estado de siempre.

—No olvides que no podemos… eso sería como una deshonra a nuestras gracias—Le informo Issei al Dragón, ya que les estarían escupiendo en la cara su intento de gracias a la raza que estaba relacionada con los SoNDaN.

—[Esta bien] —Dijo Ddraig, de forma seria, ya que fue un pensamiento algo egoísta lo que había querido hacer antes.

 **Pum, fiiiiuuuuuuu, BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM…**

Ddraig pudo esquivar a tiempo aquel disparo que iba muy rápido hacia su dirección, pero que cuando exploto, aquello hizo que se desestabilice un poco que la trayectoria a donde tenía que regresar.

Ddraig brillo por unos momentos, para luego dar paso a Issei nuevamente.

—¡Por favor, no queremos peleas! ¡ya nos íbamos! —Los que estaban en las naves hicieron zoom hacia la localización del peliblanco, solo para escucharlo hablar. Luego ellos añadieron aquella lengua a su sistema y el que parecía ser el líder, hablo:

—¡No dejare que te lleves a mi Reina! —Dijo el líder por la alta voz de la nave más grande de aquella flota.

—¡Yo no sé de qué me h-…! —Issei guardo silencio al ver que en el lugar en donde tenía que estar aquel cuerpo de luz, no había nada, ni siquiera los objetos que estaban a los lados, allí solo estaba aquella plataforma de luz, nada más.

—¡Devuélveme a mi Reina! —Grito nuevamente el líder, esta vez estaba enojado con el ser que tenía en frente de su flota, los estudios que se estaban realizando dedujeron que este ser, era un humano. Pero este humano era especial.

—¡L-L-L-L-Les juro que no se nada! ¡n-n-n-no la tengo! —Intento aclarar el peliblanco este mal entendido, ya que en verdad no sabía de donde estaba aquella SoNDaN que los Nasod estaban buscando ahora mismo.

—¡No te hagas el tonto! ¡ya sabemos que la tienes incauta en uno de esos objetos en tu espalda! —Dijo nuevamente, diciéndole lo que Issei no sabía, ni siquiera se acordaba que alguno de sus [Gear] se llevara a la SoNDaN.

Issei reviso sus [Gear] y era verdad, su [Gear] del lado izquierdo de mayor tamaño tenia aquella señal de estar algo en su interior, pero Issei no la extrajo de esa esfera, si ni siquiera la había tocado para variar, pero llego algo a su mente, tal vez fue de forma inconsciente y cuando toco la plataforma de luz, aquella SoNDaN había pasado a uno de sus engranajes.

—¡Les aseguro que esto es todo un mal entendido! ¡no sé cómo llego allí! —Issei estaba muy nervioso, ya que en verdad no sabía del como ella llego allí.

—¡Mentira! Fijen objetivo y disparen todo lo que tengamos, cuiden de no disparar a aquel objeto que contiene a mi Reina—Indico el líder de la flota.

Issei se puso histérico, ya que esto no tenía que pasar, necesitaba tomar fotos a los distintos universos para tenerlos de recuerdos, no tener muchos cañones dirigidos hacia el como un recuerdo de que una vez viajo al infinito y más allá. Bueno, faltaba un poco más allá para poder ver unos universos que se veían a lo lejos, pero bueno, eso era lo mejor que podía dar de sí mismo.

Ahora Issei estaba volando por todo el lugar, haciendo a un lado los láser que le llegaban de frente o del costado, usaba también a sus [Gear] pero al que tenía a la Nasod lo tenía en su espalda y no dejaba que nada la tocara, incluso si le llegaban disparos desde la espalda, Issei se metía en el camino y recibía el disparo, no le hacían nada aquellos disparos, pero tenía que actuar hasta el final para ganar.

Issei opto mejor por la retirada táctica, así que desapareció del lugar, haciendo un salto en el espacio, pero no contaba que la velocidad de aquellas naves era algo igual que su velocidad más baja, pero era solo para fingir.

El peliblanco paro de golpe ya que algo le estaba obstruyendo la vista, las naves que estaban en su espalda también pararon, ya que:

—¡Reina Nasod! —Bueno, aún era una princesa, pero ya era hora de tratarla como una Reina, porque eso, era ella; la Reina de los Nasod.

—¡No veo, no veo! —Issei trataba de alejarse de lo que le estaba obstruyendo la vista, pero sea lo que sea que tenía enfrente, no se quería quitar por nada del mundo o, universo, para mejor explicación.

—Este… ¡es mi Rey! —Dijo la chica, sin dejar de abrazar al chico contra su pecho, no lo iba a soltar, ya que este chico tenía las mismas emociones que ella, lo necesitaba, lo quería a su lado, le lleno aquel vacío que habían dejado su segunda raza por millones de años en animación suspendida. Se sentía sola, abandonada, triste, cohibida, no tenía vida sin nada a su lado y lo acepto. Pero cuando Issei llego, sintió lo mismo, pero ya no mucho, señal de que esas emociones se podían curar con el pasar del tiempo, pero la hizo feliz sentir emociones como: felicidad, alegría, carisma. Eso de alguna forma le gusto y lo eligió a él, ya que también sentía que era algo de ella.

—¿¡EEEEEHHHHHHH!? —Gritaron todos los que estaban en las naves, Issei también no se salvó de lo que había dicho la chica que estaba en frente de él, lo sabía ya que sus [Gear] le mandaban información de lo que estaba pasando allí afuera.

Las compuertas de la nave más grande se abrieron, de allí salió un; robot. Pero tenía las misma similitudes que un humano, es decir, solo estaba la armadura por fuera y el cuerpo por dentro, o eso era lo que podía sentir el peliblanco. Pero también estaba el hecho de sentir, pueden ser nano máquinas en su interior, distribuyéndose por todo su cuerpo, "humano" pero metálico.

Casi como el cuerpo de Ddraig, pero este Dragón era todo mecánico, pero estaba vivo. Aquel Nasod tenía carne en su interior, organismo vivo para mejor decir.

Si esta Reina Nasod tenía similitudes con un humano, ¿Por qué la raza Nasod no?

—Por favor mi Reina, no puede decir eso… yo, Rey del planeta Nasod, no acepto esa decisión—Refuto el Rey de los Nasod.

—Digo lo mismo…—Issei murmuro lo que pudo para que lo escuchen.

—No lo haré, ya elegí a mi Rey y eso nadie lo va a cambiar, nunca—Dijo con firmeza la chica, su rostro mostro algo de enojo al escuchar a este Nasod decirle que él era el Rey y que por eso no la iba a dejar elegir.

—Ya, ya, ya… déjenme salir de aquí—Issei paso a su estado Pecado de la Ira, haciendo que sus [Gear] rodearan a los dos Nasod y que los electrocuten fuertemente, haciendo que la Nasod lo soltara y que el Rey fue a auxiliarla rápidamente, no importándole su estado, su Reina lo era todo para él.

Issei al fin libre, miro en donde estaba. Un enorme agujero negro que se estaba tragando muchos planetas a su espalda, las naves no parecía afectarse por este hecho, pero tampoco hacían nada para hacer que aquel agujero negro deje de destruir planetas, había muchos planetas que iban hacia esa dirección.

—¡Maldito! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a lastimar mi Reina!? —Dijo y pregunto con Ira el Rey de los Nasod, mirando con odio puro hacia el chico que estaba dándole la espalda para ese momento.

La Nasod estaba impresionada, así como triste, ya que había sentido mucha Ira dirigida a ella y al Nasod que había llegado a ayudarla.

—Cállate… esto pasara, si no dejan de molestarme—Issei dirigió la mirada hacia el Rey Nasod y la chica, luego, sin dejar de ver a esos dos, extendió su mano derecha hacia aquel agujero, abrió la palma de su mano y luego, sin mayor problema, cerro su mano.

Los resultados sorprendieron a pocos, ya que estaban acostumbrados a ver poderes increíbles, pero nadie había intentado destruir un agujero negro, ya que era como un universo pequeño en crecimiento. Pero Issei, aplasto aquel agujero negro, haciendo que este desaparezca de la faz de aquel universo. No se hizo alguna explosión, solo desapareció así como así.

— ¿¡Eso que importa!? Puedo destruir un universo entero si así lo quiero—Dijo el Nasod con seriedad, pero con burla también.

—Ah, se me olvido ese detalle—Issei se rasco la cabeza al olvidar la información que le dio [System], ya que, si la Reina podía destruir un universo, el Rey también podía hacerlo.

—¡Pagaras por lo que le hiciste a mi Reina! ¡luchare a muerte por ella! —Dijo el Rey con voz de seriedad, pero también con voz de determinación absoluta.

—(Suspiro) ¿Qué le pasa a esta raza? Yo solo vine a agradecerle por la instalación Beta—Murmuro el peliblanco con aburrimiento.

—¡No dejare que lo toques! —Issei y el Rey se sorprendieron al ver del como la Nasod, ya estaba nuevamente, abrazando al peliblanco, pero esta vez ella estaba en el pecho del chico, y no lo iba a soltar para que la alejaran de su Rey.

—" _Bueno, prácticamente en el mundo sobrenatural ya tengo la pieza del Rey, pero… ¿y ahora que soy humano, la tendré?"_ —Aquel pensamiento cruzo por la mente del chico, ya que podía sentir 9 piezas en su cuerpo, pero 8 de ellas estaban inactivas y solo una lo estaba, pero su aura no era demoníaca, sino solamente Draconiana y algo más.

—¡Mi Reina! ¡entienda por favor, usted es MI Reina y no puede hacer eso! —Dijo el Rey de forma molesta.

—Hey, ya basta… si quieres pelea, pues… peleare contigo para que la dejes en paz y te consigas una nueva Reina—Los [Gear] de Issei ya lo estaban rodeando, apuntándole al Nasod en señal de que iba enserio, si la chica no se quería ir de su lado, él no era nadie para meterse en sus decisiones, ni tampoco el Rey, era alguien que le ordenaba a ella.

—¡Maldito humano! ¡te matare y recuperare a mi Reina! —Dijo el Rey, ya en cólera por lo que estaba escuchando.

—Estas corrompido… poder, guerra, nación, milenios, vida… control… ya veo. Ya no tienes por qué gobernar un mundo con esas condiciones… estas corrompido, tienes mente débil, no entiendes de sentimientos y por esa razón, tienes que desparecer… lo lamento mucho… ¡fuego! —Issei hablo algo de lo que le pasaba aquel Rey y cuanta verdad tenia grabada en aquel dialogo.

Los sentimientos podían ser buenos, cuando lo usas para el bien, y malos, cuando lo usas para el mal. Y eso, era lo que le pasaba al Nasod que tenía Issei en frente de él. Pero también había control, alguien, lo controla.

Los [Gear] de Issei dispararon aquel torrente de luz blanca, con sus detalles de electricidad de color negro.

—" _Je, ya era hora"_ —El Nasod no hizo nada para defenderse, más bien, lo espero con toda la paciencia del mundo, y cuando aquel ataque choco contra su cuerpo, no grito y no emitió algún sonido, todo era silencio.

La flota no hizo nada y no abrió fuego contra el asesino de su Rey, todo estaba tranquilo.

—(Suspiro) En verdad son un fastidio… oye, tu—Issei solo suspiro con cansancio nuevamente, luego le hablo a la Nasod que lo estaba abrazando.

—¿Si, mi Rey? —Pregunto la chica, alzando la mirada con sus mejillas sonrojadas un poco, haciendo que Issei se sonrojara por ver tanta lindura en aquel rostro, pero:

—¿Por qué te falta algo en la frente? —Pregunto Issei, ya que era verdad, en la frente de la Nasod solo había algo que tenía que sujetar a otro algo, pero esférico.

—Mi corazón… tú lo tienes, aquí—La chica le señalo a su pecho, en donde estaba la gema violeta, haciendo que Issei recuerde la esfera celeste que había sido el mapa para llegar a la ubicación de esta chica.

—Ya veo… toma—Issei saco de su pecho aquella esfera celeste, pero ahora era algo blanco en su interior por lo que podía ver. La Nasod solo cerro los ojos, esperando a que Issei colocara aquella esfera en su frente, Issei lo entendió y así lo hizo.

Una vez pasara eso, la chica brillo en un color azul, para luego revelar a la chica, con ropa diferente, al igual que sus Nasod.

"N/A: Eve en su estado Némesis Nasod".

—Ahora… es hora de presentar a los Nasod a su nuevo Rey—Dijo la chica ahora con su nuevo estilo.

—Eh, bueno… estoy de "vacaciones" y eso, así que, ¿porque no? Soy Issei, pero puedes llamarme Isse—Dijo el chico, sonriéndole a la chica, la cual se sonrojo, pero igualmente sonrió.

—Eve… tú Reina—Dijo la ahora conocida como Eve, para luego lanzarse a abrazar al peliblanco, y luego desaparecer al mundo de los Nasod. La flota también regreso a su planeta, ya que tenían que recibir a su Reina, al igual que al "Rey".

—" _[Falto mi opinión]"_ —Pensó Ddraig en el interior del peliblanco, ya que no lo habían tenido para nada en cuenta, pero de igual forma estaba ocupado en ver Godzilla 2014 en 3D, aunque Godzilla apareciera muy poco en pantalla.

* * *

 **...Episodio 10 – Nasod – Concluido...**

* * *

 **+Aclaraciones**

Episodio 10 ya concluido por lo que podemos leer y releer si es que así lo desean los lectores.

Bueno, aquí ya introduje al personaje que ya venía diciendo desde el episodi creo que era, la verdad ya no me acuerdo mucho, pero bueno.

Como ya sabrán, introduje muchos OoC del personaje Eve, espero y no les moleste este cambio.

E episodio en si iba a ser escrito de diferente manera, pero quedo algo bien de esta forma, así que decidí dejarlo de este modo. Aclaro también que el Rey que puse en este episodio, no es el verdadero, era solo un control, es decir, un Nasod que era controlado, algo que ya dije en el dialogo de Issei hacia el supuesto Rey.

En el próximo episodio veremos algo de interacción entre ambos personajes, así como también problemas con la raza Nasod, especialmente queriendo hacer una guerra por su liberación, algo que no se dará por la intervención de Issei nuevamente, esta idea abarcará los 2 episodios faltantes de este Arco.

Bueno, eso es todo lo que tengo que aclarar...

* * *

...Nos vemos...


	12. Episodio 11

**Autor Glastorne**

* * *

 **Renuncia a los personajes de Anime/Manga**

Los personajes de HSDxD le pertenecen a: Ichiei Ishibumi

* * *

 **Géneros**

Ecchi, romance, comedia, Harem, shounen, [Sobrenatural], fanservice, OP, y etc

 **Formas**

Personaje humano y demás especies hablando: ¿Odiarlas? Si las odio  
Personaje sellado hablando: [Boosted Gear: Activado]  
 _Personaje humano y demás especies pensando: "Deja de hablar"  
Personaje sellado pensando: "[Con este poder, me siento renovado]"  
Comunicación vía sello mágico: Hola a todos  
_Asunto importante o cosa importante: [Longinus Destruida]

* * *

 **Resumen**

Traición por aquí, traición por allá y por más allá. Eh, no siempre alguien va a venir a prestarte poder, tienes que ganártelo, aunque al principio serás simplemente un debilucho, pero con el tiempo, serás fuerte para proteger, pues, no lo sé. Ve por este camino, hasta llegar a la meta.

* * *

.

.

.

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía que pueden haber y también por las letras o palabras que están mal escritas.

Van a ver OoC de los personajes de anime.

* * *

.

.

.

—Ahora… es hora de presentar a los Nasod a su nuevo Rey—Dijo la chica ahora con su nuevo estilo.

—Eh, bueno… estoy de "vacaciones" y eso, así que, ¿porque no? Soy Issei, pero puedes llamarme Isse—Dijo el chico, sonriéndole a la chica, la cual se sonrojo, pero igualmente sonrió.

—Eve… tú Reina—Dijo la ahora conocida como Eve, para luego lanzarse a abrazar al peliblanco, y luego desaparecer al mundo de los Nasod. La flota también regreso a su planeta, ya que tenían que recibir a su Reina, al igual que al "Rey".

— _"[Falto mi opinión]"_ —Pensó Ddraig en el interior del peliblanco, ya que no lo habían tenido para nada en cuenta, pero de igual forma estaba ocupado en ver Godzilla 2014 en 3D, aunque Godzilla apareciera muy poco en pantalla.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Vida. Algo simple, pero valioso. La vida, hasta ahora se conoce que hay en el universo, tal vez se hizo contacto y no se relata, tal vez se hizo contacto y ahora están entre nosotros sin que lo sepamos. La vida fuera de nuestro mundo es algo real, si, real, aunque sean unos simples organismos, pero están vivos, mostrando que el ser humano no es el único ser vivo en todo este basto universo sin fin alguno.

—¡Santísima sea mi madre! ¡esto es algo sumamente irreal! ¡es como decir que Rias aún es virgen! Puff, hahahahahahahahaha—Issei estaba sumamente asombrado por lo que estaba viendo, un planeta del mismo tamaño que Arcturus, el cuarto sol más grande descubierto en el universo, siendo el más enorme él denominado; VY Canis Majoris.

Pero dejo su asombro para otro lado, ya que se estaba muriendo de la risa, Ddraig también lo acompañaba en su interior, estaban soltando lagrimas por la broma que había dicho Issei, ya que, en verdad, era muy gracioso aquel termino para ella.

Antes de haber llegado a este planeta, Eve le mostró a Issei la hermosa vista de este universo, en verdad era uno muy hermoso, muchas estrellas. Un universo central estaba allí, rodeado de una hermosa luz blanquecina y azulada, a su alrededor otro universo, pero más pequeño, unos planetas un poco más alejados de esta. Y aquel planeta, era el planeta de los Nasod, el central se podía decir, ya que en aquel universo había muchos planetas a los cuales ellos ya habían colonizado, información que Eve pudo proporcionar gracias a la actualización que le llego a su cuerpo cuando ingresaron a este espacio.

En verdad este planeta era inmenso, del mismo tamaño que el sol ya mencionado antes, ante este planeta el cuerpo de esos dos no era nada. El planeta tierra comparado con esto era simplemente un grano de arena queriéndose comparar con el sol.

—¿Quién es Rias? —Pregunto Eve, un poco molesta, pero no mostrándolo con su rostro monótono.

—Es, ah, un cero a la izquierda—Dijo el chico, recuperándose de su ataque de risa.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

En el planeta tierra, para ser más precisos en la casa de Issei, en su primera casa para mejor explicación, se abrió un circulo mágico de color rojo en la sala. De allí salieron las chicas Gremory, acompañadas por Sirzechs y Meiyo, además de estar Grayfia y Azazel, el cual siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Achu! —Rias termino por estornudar.

—¿Estas bien, Rias? —Pregunto Akeno, preocupada por el estornudo de la pelirroja.

—Sí, estoy bien… alguien está hablando de mi—Explico la pelirroja.

—Espero que sea senpai diciendo que nos extraña—Dijo la pequeña Koneko.

Azazel casi se tira al piso para soltar una tremenda carcajada, pero se estaba aguantando las ganas, sí que eran muy ilusas sus queridas estudiantes.

—¡Si, eso debe ser! —Dijeron todas al unísono, sonriendo con cariño al pensar en que Issei estaba hablando "bien" de ellas.

Los otros tres no dijeron nada, pero sus rostros parecían que se estaban derritiendo.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Regresando al planeta de los Nasod. Issei ya supo en nombre de este universo: QT-11. El planeta también tenía su nombre; Unidad-C. Si, algo que una maquina nombraría, pero Issei sabía que los Nasod eran unas máquinas, pero maquinas humanoides, que tienes organismo vivo y organismo tecnológico conviviendo entre sí en el interior de su cuerpo.

—Es hora de ir a presentarnos ante el concejo—Le dijo la chica al peliblanco, el cual estaba algo ocupado en estar memorizando las cosas y sacando una que otra fotografía con su mente.

—Ah, si… espera… ¿hay una jerarquía en este mundo? —Pregunto interesando el chico, empezando a seguir a Eve de manera lenta hacia una enorme instalación que estaba en ese planeta.

Instalación en la cual la flota que fue en búsqueda de la Nasod, había ido a parar para poder bajar al mundo y tener un día libre, eso era el pensamiento del peliblanco, la realidad era otra.

—Es la información que se me ha proporcionado, hace unos 1.000 años atrás se formó esto. Pero antes de eso solo era el mandato del Rey y Reina de Nasod. Los tiempos cambian—Explico Eve algo melancólica en la última parte.

—Ya veo. Por cierto… ¿Cuántos años tienes? —Issei le pregunto a la chica por su edad, ella paro su recorrido e Issei hizo lo mismo.

—Pues, creo que es como 32 billones de años galácticos… pero creo que es más que eso—Explico Eve de forma pensativa. Si el universo tuviera un tope, la mandíbula de Issei de seguro que alcanzaría ese tope, ya que Issei abrió los ojos a más no poder, su mandíbula termino por caer hacia abajo.

—¿¡D-D-D-D-D-D-D-De verdad!? —Pregunto Issei, aun sin poder creerse este hecho, ella era más antigua que la misma tierra y mucho más.

—Es cierto—Dijo la chica sin ningún problema al decir su edad, casi exacta, pero aún faltaba un poco para llegar al exacto.

—Y… ¿te sentías sola? —Pregunto ahora con seriedad, pero su rostro mostraba algo de tristeza, quería saber qué fue lo que sintió en todos esos años.

—… Si, sentía soledad. No me gustaba, pero tenía que aceptarlo, puede ser que mi cuerpo haya estado en animación suspendida, pero mis sentidos estaban todos activos, no podía controlarme, no podía, me sentía sola, traicionada, herida… yo… yo…—Eve estaba soltando lágrimas, apretaba sus delicadas manos por la ira, estaba muy impotente, no sabía qué hacer, que sentir por SoNDaN, ya que ellos la habían encerrado, sus padres refutaron, pero nada podían hacer.

Eve abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ya que Issei la estaba abrazando fuertemente, no a tal punto de lastimarla, sino un abrazo de apoyo y que te demostrabas que no estabas sola, ya no lo estabas y nunca más lo estarías.

—Tranquila… ya no estarás sola nunca más, ahora yo estaré a tu lado, siempre—Dijo el chico, abrazando a la chica de forma determinada.

—Gracias—Dijo Eve, ya dejando de llorar, para luego dar paso a un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas y una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

—Bueno, es hora de conocer este inmenso planeta, pero primero quisiera conocer esa instalación… claro, si se puede—Pidió el chico ya luego de haberse separado, pidiendo de forma algo apurada que le muestre todo, todo el lugar a Eve.

—Pues, empecemos—Dijo la chica, sonriéndole un poco al chico, para luego empezar a volar hacia la estación que estaba más adelante, Issei la siguió, él no tenía la necesidad de volar con su [Gear], así como Eve con sus Nasod, para Issei, lo que no se puede tocar, como, por ejemplo, el espacio de este lugar, se puede tocar sin ningún problema, pero Issei solo prefería la levitación y la parapsicología se encargaba de eso.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Ahora, luego de haber estado en aquella instalación de nombre: 21-RR. La cual se encargaba de almacenaje de máquinas, muchas maquinas por lo que podía ver el peliblanco de ojos rojos. En verdad era increíble esta tecnología, tecnología que a los humanos les tomaría siglos en poder construir una de las naves de las flotas, o incluso, aquella instalación.

Pero lo sorprendente era que habían muchas más de esas instalaciones por todo este planeta, y en el centro de aquel pequeño universo, estaba un aparato que proporcionaba energía ilimitada a todo el planeta, la energía no era contaminada, era muy puro y tenía que ser usada en diminutas proporciones para no sobrecargar mucho las maquinas, pero para eso también ya tenían tecnologías que las iban a poder usar de manera enorme aquella energía.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Una vez ya hayan bajado hacia el planeta, Issei no podía ocultar su asombro, ciudades enormes, tecnología de punta, naves surcando el cielo, pantallas holográficas que mostraban muchas cosas, muchos Nasod por doquier, haciendo lo mismo que en la tierra. Por lo que podía ver también, había agua, alimentos raros, cosas raras y demás cosas.

"N/A: Ciudades proporcionadas por Star Citizen".

Muchos Nasod también surcaban el cielo, Issei no sabía si estaba respirando oxígeno, ya que su sistema de respiración estaba algo apagado para resguardar su oxigeno de la tierra, el podía estar así por muchos años, podía hablar sin ningún problema, nada de malo le iba a pasar.

Como seguía diciendo, algunos Nasod surcaban el cielo, pero ellos con aparatos que les permitía el vuelo, al igual que Eve, solo que ella con la ayuda de sus dos Nasod podía tomar el vuelo, no como los otros con aparatos llamativos, algo grandes y otras veces algo pequeños.

—El edifico más grande de la ciudad central es el consejo… nos dirigiremos allá para poder retomar mi lugar y el tuyo también—Dijo Eve de forma contenta, señalando a lo lejos el edifico más enorme de toda esta ciudad.

—" _Tsk, yo ni siquiera acepte tal trato… veré a donde me lleva esta divertida aventura, kahahaha"_ —Issei estaba algo irritado, por esa razón estaba con algo de mal humor, tenía hambre y quería comer algo.

Sin decir nada más ambos personajes emprendieron el vuelo hacia aquella dirección. Ya luego de un recorrido algo largo, finalmente llegaron, ingresaron al interior del edificio. Muchos de los que estaban allí, se inclinaban en respeto hacia su Reina recién llegada.

Issei hizo desaparecer su [Gear], algo que sorprendió un poco a los presentes, ellos no eran capaces de guardar sus Nasod pequeños, así que siempre estaban en sus espaldas o en el lugar que ellos lo desearan.

Issei se mantenía con su rostro monótono, pero por dentro estaba nervioso, las miradas que recibía de algunos Nasod no eran bonitas ni los mejores pensamientos de la vida, lo miraban como si en algún momento él los iba a atacar y ellos no dudarían en atacarlo a él y destrozar ese frágil cuerpo humano que poseía.

— _[Ingresé al Sistema y encontré lo siguiente… "La Reina Nasod ya no es necesaria, una vez termine la charla en el concejo, procedan a eliminarla. Dejen vivo al espécimen humano, para estudiarlo y sacar aquel poder para nuestros beneficios. El Rey de Nasod los ordena" … Issei, ten cuidado, hay una revolución en este lugar, y no es nada bonito, esos consejeros hacen lo mejor para ocultarlo, los eliminan y luego eliminaran a esta Nasod… prepárate, esto ya no es un día de vacaciones… esto es una guerra]_ —Ddraig también había hackeado cierta información de parte del Rey hacia sus consejeros, algo que no le había gustado para nada. También encontró que, en algunas ciudades alejadas de la central, había guerras pequeñas, una revolución ya que puede ser que aquellos Nasod que estaban disgustados era con el Rey, ya que investigo que este no hacía nada por el bienestar de sus habitantes, además, un hacker encontró planes de eliminación hacia la tan esperada llegada de la Reina, tomando a un Nasod al azar y hacer que cumpla las órdenes dadas sin reclamar, lo estaban controlando en otras palabras.

— _En efecto, ya lo investigué hace unos momentos también, pero igualmente, gracias por la información… tendremos que acabar con estos consejeros y con su Rey_ —Dijo Issei al Dragón.

— _[Pero ten cuidado… si matas al Rey, matas a la fuente de energía de este lugar… esta Nasod dijo que habían maquinas o algo, que servían para la moderación de esa energía de aquel universo, el Rey es una maquina en sí, pero también es un organismo vivo, si lo destruyes, aquella instalación que se posa en el universo, también terminara por destruirse, y dejara en muy mal estado todo el planeta… calculo que las construcciones de todas esas máquinas haya llevado años, no creo que sobrevivan hasta ese tiempo sin hacer una revuelta o algo por el estilo]_ —Informo nuevamente el Dragón al peliblanco.

— _Lo se… por eso eh decidido poner algo de mi poder en el lugar de almacenamiento en donde está el Rey, ya una vez que lo destruya, será cuando coloque una pequeña esfera de poder que, de igual forma, es ilimitado… eso les dará tiempo de construir otra instalación si así ellos lo quieren… bueno, me mantienes informado de las cosas que pasan, estaré algo ocupado destruyendo consejeros de la pendejada_ —Pidió el chico a su compañero.

— _[Patéales su trasero metálico]_ —Dijo Ddraig, ya para luego cortar la comunicación entre su compañero humano.

—Así se hará—Issei puso una sonrisa retorcida en sus labios, señal de que estaba tramando algo, a lo grande.

Ya con todo eso, ambos jóvenes ya habían llegado a un enorme pasillo, a sus espaldas iban seguidos de dos guardianes Nasod, ambos escaneando al intruso humano que estaba al lado de su Reina, tenía un cuerpo muy débil por lo que sus escáneres les informaban, pero eso no explicaba el hecho de que esta forma de vida, para ser más precisos, su raza, estaba a muchos años luz de que su tecnología avanzara por lo menos, una 5ta parte de toda su tecnología actual.

Las enormes puertas que daban hacia la sala se abrieron por si solas, los dos guardias se quedaron atrás porque no tenían el derecho de ingresar al interior, solo los dos jóvenes ingresaron, una por ser la Reina Absoluta y el otro, por ser el humano con el poder de destruir inmensas cantidades de universos y Dioses sin ningún problema.

Una vez dentro, las puertas se cerraron lentamente. En el interior estaban 12 Nasod, ancianos por los que se podían ver, ya que, si había niños, también tenían que haber ancianos, un pensamiento muy lógico.

—Sea bienvenida… Reina de todos los Nasod: Eve y por supuesto… el asesino de su Rey—Dijo el que estaba en el centro de salón y su formato en forma de U a la inversa, un Nasod de edad avanzada y 6 objetos esférico de color negro en su espalda.

—Concejal Principal; Hagoromo… Yo, Eve, Reina de todo Nasod, vine a reclamar MI lugar como la suprema gobernadora del planeta—Dijo Eve de forma franca y seria, no se iba a ir con juegos contra estos nuevos mandos que se habían formado mientras ella estaba inactiva.

—Mi Reina, como vera, ahora se ha formado una nueva jerarquía… quisiera que usted nos apoye en este nuevo método que nos ha venido muy bien por mucho tiempo, esperamos contar con su completa ayuda para este grupo, y poder llevar a Nasod, a lo más alto—Dijo Hagoromo de forma orgullosa.

—Como usted ya sabrá, para nombrar nuevas jerarquías se necesita de la aprobación de la Reina, así como del mismo Rey de Nasod, ¿o me estoy equivocando en algo, concejal? —Eve sonrió un poco con eso, no sabía cómo estaban estos Nasod gobernando sin su autorización.

—No se equivoca, pero en algo sí. El Rey decreto que se necesitaba un nuevo cambio, y como su Reina no estaba presente, se optó por el voto de "todos" los Nasod, llegando al acuerdo de que se formara este grupo de gobierno y que no haya revueltas por todo el planeta—Dijo el concejal con una sonrisa de confianza.

—¿¡Cómo es eso posible!? Quiero ver al Rey ahora y no me vengan con que el que enviaron era el Rey, ese solo era una herramienta—Dijo de forma enojada la chica.

—¿Así que se dio cuenta? Como sabrá, el Rey no tiene permitido abandonar el planeta, así como la Reina, por eso se envió otro método de su segura llegada a Nasod…—Dijo el concejal.

—Dije, ¡que quiero ver al Rey de Nasod ahora! —Dijo Eve ya más enojada que antes.

—¿No que usted dijo que el humano detrás de usted era su nuevo Rey? Pues, consúltelo con el—Dijo de forma burlona Hagoromo.

—¿Te estas burlando de mí? —Los pequeños Nasod de Eve se posaron al frente, en señal de pelea.

—Cómo puedo ver y todo podemos ver, esta reunión no nos llevara a nada. El que esté a favor de la idea del Rey, alcen la mano—Pidió Hagoromo, alzando la mano el principalmente, los otros once no se hicieron esperar, también alzaron la mano sin ningún problema.

—¿De qué idea se está eligiendo? —Pregunto de forma seria la chica, pero sentía que se avecinaba algo grande.

— _[Issei, afuera ya están en guerra, prepárate]_ —Informo el Dragón a su compañero, el cual estaba obteniendo información de uno de los aparatos que usaban los concejales para levitar por el aire, y bingo, ya tenía lo que necesitaba.

—De su eliminación—Dijo el concejal, y en ese preciso momento, los 6 objetos que tenía en su espalda salieron disparados hacia la chica, los objetos tomaron forma de lanzas y se preparaban para acabar con la vida de la Reina, pero una plataforma de color azul eléctrico apareció en frente de Eve, impidiendo el avance de los objetos punzocortante que venían hacia ella.

—¿Tanta palabrería para luego pasar a la matanza? Patético… ¡muy patético! —Todos giraron a ver a Issei, el cual estaba sonriendo de forma psicópata.

Pero:

—¿Creías que no contábamos con tu intervención? Estamos a un paso más adelante que tú, humano—Dijo Hagoromo, al momento de que unas pequeñas partículas de color blanco se apegaran al peliblanco, haciendo que este sienta mucho sueño, eso era un problema, pero nada se podía hacer.

 **Change Shape: On**

 **Dragon Form: Emission**

—¡Toma a Eve y ve hacia esta dirección! —Issei le mando las coordenadas de una de las localizaciones del planeta Nasod, ciento esta localización una de muchas bases que estaban en contra de esta tiranía de la guerra.

—[Entendido] —Ddraig tomo suavemente a Eve en su garra e hizo volar todo el techo de esa sala, pero también se encargó de algunos concejales, acabando con sus vidas, pero uno logro escapar sin ningún problema.

La teoría del caos. Un enorme caos era todo lo que se podía ver en todo el lugar, humo saliendo por todos lados, Nasod peleando entre sí, pero otros que eran inocentes eran evacuados lo más rápido que se podían, claro, por los que estaban en contra del Rey, a los que estaba con el Rey, no les importaba mucho los ciudadanos y terminaban por matarlos sin más con sus armas de desintegración de materia.

Muchas naves pequeñas eran las que estaban volando y disparando por el enorme cielo que Nasod, todo en verdad se basaba en la teoría del inmenso caos.

—¡Dispara hacia arriba Ddraig! —Ordeno el peliblanco, el Dragón no se hizo esperar y:

 **[Absolute Incineration]**

Una esfera blanca se formó en el hocico de Ddraig, para que luego de unos pequeños mili-segundos, saliera disparada un enorme torrente de llamas negras que arraso con toda esa enorme nave que estaba en el cielo, haciendo un enorme agujero a esa nave, para que luego explotara. Ddraig se encargó de que no caigan residuos, con sus alas uso la forma de mover cosas y las mando al espacio sin ningún problema o cansancio mental.

— _Perdona por destruir aquella nave que tenía a esos Nasod, pero eran ellos… o los miles de inocentes que están en este planeta_ —Issei hablo por el comunicador a Eve, la cual estaba en shock por lo que estaba pasando, esto que estaba viendo era nuevo para ella, por esa razón estaba muy sorprendía y asustada.

—D-Des-Descuida—Dijo la chica, estaba muy asustada como para estar al 100% de su capacidad para ese momento.

—[¿Los que nos siguen no son enemigos?] —Pregunto Ddraig a Issei.

—No, son Nasod que se dirigen a la misma localización que la nuestra—Informo Issei al Dragón. Ya cuando Ddraig termino de destruir aquella enorme nave en el cielo, a los Nasod que apoyaban al Rey se les dio mejor huir y reagruparse para un mejor golpe, que estar en este lugar y perecer.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Un páramo de hielo era lo que estaba en frente de ellos, pero lo mejor estaba en todo ese páramo de hielo, estaba una ciudad, no tan grande, pero era lo mejor, era el refugio que estaba bien protegido por una barrera que impedía a los radares ser encontrada, pero Ddraig e Issei hicieron un muy buen trabajo al momento de encontrar esta localización bien guardada.

Ddraig bajo sin problemas y sin ningún disparo para variar, ya que Eve ya era muy conocida y respetada por ser la Reina, y por ello pensaron que el Dragón mecánico estaba de su lado y no en contra de ellos.

Una vez bajaron al suelo, Ddraig bajo suavemente a Eve, que fue recibida por muchos Nasod, ya sean guerreros o civiles, todos ellos estaban muy felices de poder ver a su Reina.

—¡Reina Nasod! —Todos los que estaban allí fueron a saludar y a darle sus buenas nuevas a Eve, la cual estaba nerviosa de ver a esta multitud de "personas" que la estaban saludando con buen ánimo, aunque estuvieran al tanto de que estaban en guerra, a fin de cuentas.

—Eh, Ddraig… ¿no crees que nos dejaron de lado, nuevamente? —Pregunto Issei, con rostro monótono.

—[Es verdad… pero para que te relajes ve el Tráiler de Kong Skull Islan, creo que esta bueno] —Dijo el Dragón, mandando el vídeo para que el peliblanco lo vea.

Todos seguían en sus cosas, los Nasod llevaron a Eve al interior para que pueda calentarse y que los que estaban a cargo del lugar le informen de lo que estaba pasando actualmente.

Una Nasod de nombre Ara le informo a su Reina. No tenían la localización del Rey, pero estaban seguros que se encontraba en el centro del planeta, ya que, había muchos guardias en los sectores que permitían el ingreso hacia el sub-suelo, ellos tenían la capacidad de ingresar con su maquinaria, pero sin esos túneles les tomaría muchos años y su base, seria encontrada y destruida sin ninguna compasión por la flota de Nasod, los cuales estaban del lado del Rey.

En esta base solo estaban algunos civiles que pudieron rescatar, los otros fueron a parar en sus otras bases que se encontraban alrededor del globo, pero algunas de sus bases ya fueron localizadas y fueron destruidas con todo y ciudadanos inocentes.

Eve apretó sus manos de Ira, no sabía que era lo que estaba pensando el Rey en este momento, pero tenía que ser algo retorcido como para no tener compasión por los inocentes. Nunca en su vida paso que viviría este momento, no podía creer que apenas despierta y ya estaba envuelta en una guerra que nadie sabía cuándo iba a terminar, pero Ara le dijo que esta guerra ya se estaba llevando desde hace 500 años atrás y que hasta el momento no se acababa, solo algunos ciudadanos sabían de este hecho e intentaban hacer algo, pero eran eliminados y los otros que sabían, se fueron uniendo a cada Facción que ellos consideraran la ganadora.

Eve miraba del como los niños jugaban sin ninguna preocupación en el lugar, otros estaban mirando de manera fascinada al Dragón robótico que estaba afuera. Se veían muy felices y ella no quería que esas sonrisas se borraran de sus rostros, si para eso tenía que matar a su propia raza, pues que así se haga y que ella sea el antihéroe de esta batalla.

—¡Oh! ¡mola mucho esta película Ddraig, esta buena, especialmente en la parte de pelea Kong y el cara de calavera o como se llame! ¡este 10 me largo al cine! ¡pero mejor, termino mi cine y lo veo con quien sea! —Dijo Issei a su compañero, el cual también estaba ansioso para cuando la película ya saliera.

—¡Escúchenme todos por favor! —Eve alzo la voz para que todos pongan atención a sus palabras.

Issei ya tenía una idea de lo que estaba por decir, la típica palabrería de toda película de acción, en donde el héroe se sacrificaría para llevar el peso de las muertes por su espalda, pero Eve no se iba a quedar con su papel, él era el antihéroe y eso nadie lo iba a cambiar.

—¡Sé que esperan que esta guerra termine y que todo vuelva a ser como antes! ¡y les prometo que aquellas expectativas se harán realidad, yo Eve, Reina de todos los Nasod, haré realidad sus expectativas! ¡los liberare de esta tiranía para que todos vuelvan a sus hogares junto con sus familias, haré hasta lo imposible por todos los que creen en mí! ¡no los voy a decepcionar, si es posible cargare con el peso de las almas que aquí caigan sobre mí! ¡no me importa, solo quiero que todos ustedes tengan una buena vida! ¡tal y como tenía que haber sido desde hace mucho tiempo! —Eve lo dijo de forma seria, sus palabras estaban llenas de determinación, así como su mirada, todo lo que dijo era verdad, haría lo imposible por ellos, por su gente, por todo aquel que la apoya.

—¡Viva la Reina Eve! —Todos los que estaban en la pequeña ciudad gritaron por su Reina, ellos también apoyarían a su Reina en todo, no les importaba si morían o no, ellos pelearían al lado de su Reina para el resto de la eternidad.

— _Unas buenas palabras… pero… nadie se mueve de aquí… tengo cosas que arreglar y ustedes deben de descansar… yo seré el que lleve el peso de las almas o lo que sea… yo seré el que destroce los cimientos de sus sueños, yo seré su antihéroe… o héroe si lo quieren ver de ese modo_ —Todos regresaron sus miradas hacia aquella voz, solo para taparse sus ojos por la luz que se había formando en donde estaba el Dragón.

Una vez se haya ido el brillo, se revelo a un peliblanco en traje negro y unos objetos en su espalda, el chico estaba sonriendo con algo de burla dirigida hacia ellos, pero no dijeron nada ya que los Nasod no lo habían notado para nada, solo estaban expectantes. Pero de manera repentina estaban sintiendo mucho sueño.

Para Issei era bueno que ellos estuvieran en el interior de la sala, pero si estaba afuera de igual forma no era problema. Aprendió la forma de hacer dormir a los Nasod gracias al concejal ese que tenía los 6 Nasod en su espalda, en verdad era muy fácil de aprender y así lo hizo, ahora los había puesto en experimentación ante estos Nasod.

Issei sería el que acabe esta guerra, aun si con él, se iba la mitad del planeta, pero se contendría mucho para que eso no suceda, para nada.

—" _Issei"_ —Fue lo último que dijo Eve al momento de caer suavemente al suelo, al igual que a todos los Nasod que estaban allí.

Issei sintió algo en su pecho, le dolía un poco, pero sacudió la cabeza y su cuerpo regreso a su estado normal de antes.

—¡Bien… es hora de patear traseros de los Nasod malos! ¡kahahahahahaha! —Issei choco sus puños haciendo que una ola de viento de forme al chocar sus puños, para luego salir impulsado hacia el espacio a una velocidad increíble.

* * *

 **...Episodio 11 – Antihero – Concluido...**

* * *

 **+Aclaraciones**

Bien... el episodio 11 ya está en línea.

Aclaro que aquí introduje solo el nombre y modelo de arma de: Hagoromo Otsutsuki.

Ara, un personaje de Elsword, pero solo usando el nombre y no el personaje en cuestión.

Sé que muchos dirán que las guerras ya están pasadas de moda y que siempre un héroe llega y va a pelear solo, pero aquí Issei lo hace solo por diversión y para mantener su palabra con Eve, solo por esa razón.

Dije un poco del poder de Issei, pero como aclaré anteriormente, Issei no usara nada de su verdadero poder, aunque la situación lo amerite, solo usara un poco y ya.

Ya vieron que las Gremory ya llegaron al mundo humano, Issei dijo una broma para Rias, algo que me causo gracia incluso a mi persona, y eso es bueno, hahaha.

Bueno, eso es todo lo que tengo que aclarar... creo.

* * *

...Nos vemos...


	13. Episodio 12

**Autor Glastorne**

* * *

 **Renuncia a los personajes de Anime/Manga**

Los personajes de HSDxD le pertenecen a: Ichiei Ishibumi

* * *

 **Géneros**

Ecchi, romance, comedia, Harem, shounen, [Sobrenatural], fanservice, OP, y etc

 **Formas**

Personaje humano y demás especies hablando: ¿Odiarlas? Si las odio  
Personaje sellado hablando: [Boosted Gear: Activado]  
 _Personaje humano y demás especies pensando: "Deja de hablar"  
Personaje sellado pensando: "[Con este poder, me siento renovado]"  
Comunicación vía sello mágico: Hola a todos  
_Asunto importante o cosa importante: [Longinus Destruida]

* * *

 **Resumen**

Traición por aquí, traición por allá y por más allá. Eh, no siempre alguien va a venir a prestarte poder, tienes que ganártelo, aunque al principio serás simplemente un debilucho, pero con el tiempo, serás fuerte para proteger, pues, no lo sé. Ve por este camino, hasta llegar a la meta.

* * *

.

.

.

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía que pueden haber y también por las letras o palabras que están mal escritas.

Van a ver OoC de los personajes de anime.

* * *

.

.

.

Issei sería el que acabe esta guerra, aun si con él, se iba la mitad del planeta, pero se contendría mucho para que eso no suceda, para nada.

—" _Issei"_ —Fue lo último que dijo Eve al momento de caer suavemente al suelo, al igual que a todos los Nasod que estaban allí.

Issei sintió algo en su pecho, le dolía un poco, pero sacudió la cabeza y su cuerpo regreso a su estado normal de antes.

—¡Bien… es hora de patear traseros de los Nasod malos! ¡kahahahahahaha! —Issei choco sus puños haciendo que una ola de viento de forme al chocar sus puños, para luego salir impulsado hacia el espacio a una velocidad increíble.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

— _¡Fuego!_ —Se escuchó la orden de disparo.

 **Pum, pum, pum, pum…**

 **Fiiiiiuuuuuuu…**

 **Boooooommm… Boooooommmm… Boooooommmm… Booooooommm…**

—Por allí… por allá… oh, casi… uno más… ahora… no queda ninguno—Issei podía esquivar cualquier explosión o disparo que le llegaban hacia su dirección, era muy fácil ver el orden de disparos y también, era muy fácil el predecir el momento de la explosión y de cuanta magnitud puede ser.

— _¡Disparen todo lo que tengan y eliminen a ese humano, ahora!_ —El que estaba comandando las múltiples flotas para ese momento estaba muy consternado. Con solo unos disparos ese humano ya tendría que haber muerto, pero no, seguía allí, o simplemente una rasgadura en el espacio aparecía y se tragaba aquel disparo, solo para luego regresar hacia ellos mismos y hacer mucho daño a la coraza de la nave.

—Kahahaha, esto es divertido… ¡vamos, vamos! —Issei estaba sonriendo de forma carismática a lo que estaba pasando en frente de él, podía sentirlo, estaban desesperados y a la vez asustados por que no podían eliminarlo. Si, era divertido saborear sus emociones.

 **[Protons]**

Todos los [Gear] del peliblanco pasaron al frente y empezaron a girar formando un circulo, Issei extendió sus manos al frente, en donde estaban sus [Gear], un circulo de color rojo se formó en el centro de los engranajes, para luego salir disparados pequeños destellos de luz negras.

 **[Neutrons]**

Ahora el circulo paso de ser rojo a azul, de allí ahora salieron disparados destellos de color blanco, los cuales se juntaron con los destellos negros y juntos, formaron enormes masas de átomos que iban directamente contra la flota, los disparos que ellos mandaron no hicieron nada de nada a los ataques del peliblanco, y una vez los átomos llegaron a su destino, se expandieron como una enorme explosión, no dejo nada de nada, se llevaron todo lo que había, transformando de vida, a muerte en tan solo unos segundos.

—¡Aburrido! ¡AGHT! —Grito Issei a nadie especialmente, ya que nada se escuchó en ese momento. Pero sintió mucho dolor en su estómago, en donde estaba saliendo sangre y se esparcían en esferas por el espacio, eso le había dolido mucho.

Issei fijo su mirada al planeta, para ser más exactos, en donde era la ciudad central y vio que los Nasod tenían muchas armas de disparo enormes pero que disparaban muy finamente, perforando su incluso, cuerpo resistente a todo, debía darles unos aplausos por este logro, ya que aquella arma lo había hecho sangrar por primera vez y eso era bueno. Lo malo radicaba en que toda la ciudad, tenían muchas de estar armas, ya disparándole y el esquivando como podía.

Bajaba lo más rápido que podía hacia abajo, pero esos disparos le estaban haciendo algo a su cuerpo, era como si algo estuviera en su interior.

—[Son nanomáquinas, pero ya las eliminé así que no tengas cuidado y acaba con ellos] —Informo Ddraig al peliblanco, el cual asintió con la cabeza por eso.

Sus [Gear] resistían muy bien los disparos, pero eso no quería decir que no recibían daño alguno. Cada disparo a sus engranajes, era como un pequeño dolor de cabeza para el peliblanco, además los engranajes se estaban agrietando poco a poco por recibir los mismos disparos en el mismo sitio, algo que los estaba dejando inservibles, pero se reparaban lo más rápido que podían y regresaban a la pelea.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

En la ciudad central todos los Nasod estaban disparando de forma continua al humano que estaba bajando al suelo.

—¡Aumente la potencia al máximo! ¡ya no lo necesitamos como experimento, ahora solo mátenlo! —El concejal que había logrado escapar de las garras de Ddraig y salir ileso les estaba dando órdenes a los Nasod que estaban en el frente. Lo bueno para ellos eran que ya venían dos flotas más desde los otros planetas, con la excusa de que estaban recibiendo ataque de un enemigo y que necesitaban ayuda, además estaban bien equipados con sus robots de guerra, puede que ellos sean mitad robot y eso les daba mucha fuerza, pero era necesario una fuerza mucho mayor para ganar una guerra como esta.

La figura de un tornado se hizo ver cuando Issei termino de llegar al suelo, el peliblanco abrió sus dos brazos de forma horizontal para que la cortina de polvo que había levantado se disipe y se pueda ver a sus futuros cadáveres de su nueva lista.

—" _¿Quién demonios es este humano? ¿Cómo puede ser posible que tenga tanto poder?"_ —Se preguntaba de forma nerviosa Hagoromo, viendo del como a los lejos, a 500m de distancia, Issei se estaba poniendo de pie, su armadura estaba con algunos agujeros, le salía sangre, pero sus heridas iban cerrando poco a poco y su armadura, al igual que sus engranajes, se iban regenerando de forma lenta pero segura.

—¿¡Eso es todo lo que tienen!? —Issei alzo la mirada con su sonrisa psicópata, mirando fijamente a lo lejos, al concejal, el cual se estremeció por ver aquel rostro. Aquel comentario lo pudieron escuchar todos los que estaban a lo lejos.

—¡Mandito! ¡ataquen! —El concejal se había puesto histérico por lo que estaba viendo, esto era casi irreal, es como ver aun: Dios.

 **Adam Lambert – Runnin – Song**

—Bien… comencemos—Issei, sus engranajes, los Nasod y las armas, empezaron a correr en dirección del uno al otro.

Los engranajes del peliblanco estaban que ardían en un fuego naranja brillante, además de estar acompañados de sus detalles eléctricos negros.

Los Nasod estaban más que listos para matar a este humano.

Ahora. Era el momento de la masacre.

—¡Kahahaha! —Issei y los Nasod hicieron contacto entre sí. Los Nasod empezaron a disparar al peliblanco, el cual los esquivaba o simplemente se aparecía en otro lugar y daba un enorme puñetazo al Nasod que lo estaba disparando.

Sus engranajes estaban que quemaban a los Nasod hasta hacerlo nada, pero eso no significaba que se salvaban de los disparos que eran mucho más fuertes que antes, arrancándole sus partes a todos los engranajes y haciendo que Issei parara por el dolor y que los Nasod le disparen por todo el cuerpo y que sangre, pero que se regenere como podía aquellas heridas.

—¡Mátenlo! —Los Nasod disparaban al muchacho que estaba inmóvil, pero los engranajes aparecieron y lo defendían, incluso si eso significaba que lastimaran sus nervios cerebrales demasiado, pero no era problema por la intervención de Ddraig.

—¡Vamos, vamos! —Issei se levantó y empezó a atacar a todos los Nasod, arrancándole sus partes y que estos simplemente desaparezcan de tan solo ser tocados.

Issei iba con todo, estaba sonriendo. Muchos Nasod lo estaban rodeando, sus engranajes fueron destruidos todos, pero él no los necesitaba y fue con los puños a por ellos.

Manipulando la levitación los hacia quedarse inmóviles y el aprovechaba y los asesinaba sin derramar sangre.

Un robot mucho más grande que el Nasod humanizado lo aplasto contra el suelo, haciendo que escupa sangre, pero Issei se recuperó rápidamente y mando a volar esa máquina, pero en el aire fue desintegrado hasta ser nada. Issei estaba con la mano derecha extendida y en su palma estaba un pequeño círculo de color azul eléctrico que desprendía electricidad negra.

Muchas más de esas máquinas se iban acercando a él, pero Issei los mandaba a volar y desintegrar a todos.

 **BBBBOOOOMMMM…**

Una explosión cerca suyo lo mando a volar al cielo y que sea tacleado por más de esos robots y que lo manden al suelo sacándole el aire de sus pulmones.

Issei apretaba el casco del robot hasta hacerlo trizas y que su electricidad termine por hacer explotar a la máquina y a todas las que estaban a su alrededor, pero también la explosión lo afecto y lo mando a volar por el aire. Los Nasod aprovecharon y empezaron a disparar sus armas de destruye átomos.

Issei también hacia presión con sus manos al suelo, para que en esta se forme un agujero y se comprima hasta dejar nada de nada, solamente polvo que se iba volando por allí.

Bajando al suelo nuevamente empezó a dar golpes a los Nasod y ellos también no se quedaba atrás, con sus cuerpos reforzados le daban mucha pelea, incluso le sacaban el aire de sus pulmones y le hacían escupir saliva.

Golpes de puños, patadas, cabezazos y muchos más se podían ver en aquel encuentro, Issei estaba sangrante, su armadura negra que lo cubría estaba toda trizada y la parte de sus brazos, piernas y cuello estaban ya rotas y cayéndose de su portador.

Pero eso no lo detenía y seguía siempre con esa sonrisa psicópata en sus labios. Issei apretaba sus manos y los Nasod que estaban a su alrededor eran exprimidos sin derramar algún líquido, ya que simplemente desaparecían como si nunca hubiesen existido. Todo se veía en cámara lenta, los golpes que daba el peliblanco mandaban una descarga por el cuerpo del Nasod y este empezaba a convulsionar hasta hacerse polvo completamente. Eso no detenía a los demás, ellos estaban peleando a muerte y el peliblanco solo estaba jugando con ellos, nada más.

Issei puso ambas palmas de sus manos en el suelo, para que luego, Ddraig pronuncie el ataque que iba a acabar con la vida de todos a su alrededor, exceptuando la suyo claro está.

 **[Wave of Disintegration]**

Un enorme circulo azul apareció en el suelo, cubriendo unos 200 metros de terreno, para luego brillar intensamente que incluso aquel brillo subió al cielo hasta llegar al espacio.

Solo quedaba Issei y debajo de él un enorme agujero, Issei estaba levitando y respirando cansadamente por el tanto esfuerzo, ningún Nasod se asomaba por el lugar, de las naves se encarga de hacerlos caer al suelo y que se estrellen fuertemente y que exploten con sus respectivos pilotos y que mueran en su nombre.

—¡Kahahahahahahaha! Patético… ¡son tan patéticos! —Issei estaba con su rostro psicópata y su sonrisa lo acompañaba.

 **Song End**

El ultimo Nasod, el concejal de nombre Hagoromo estaba viendo todo esto de manera aterrada, ver del como este humano, la especia muy primitiva, había acabado con una docena de los mejores soldados como si fueran nada, claro, le habían hecho sus respectivos daños, pero lo que lo aterraba era el hecho de que sus heridas, armaduras, engranajes se estaban regenerando rápidamente y se podía ver al mismo peliblanco, como nuevo. Como si nunca hubiera estado peleando en ese lugar.

El hecho de que pudiera levitar también los sorprendía, el hecho de que hizo un enorme agujero en este lugar, llevándose con él, la ciudad que había sido introducida al suelo por precaución, todo había sido destruido, solo quedaba la mitad de la ciudad, solo faltaba poco para que los otros Nasod los ayudaran, pero dudaba de que estuviera vivo cuando viera la muerte de este humano, pero dudaba mucho de que este ser muriera.

—Muy bien viejo… ¿estás listo para morir? —Issei ya estaba a unos 50 metros de llegar a donde estaba el anciano.

—¿¡Cr-Crees que con eso me ganaras!? ¡yo tengo el poder para destruir este maldito universo si se me da la maldita gana! ¡estoy a la par del mismo Rey y de la misma Reina de los Nasod, soy como un Dios! ¡yo so-…! —El hombre estaba delirando un poco, y eso molestaba a Issei, así que, en un simple parpadeo, ya estaba en frente del hombre, con su mano derecha agarrando el cuello del hombre y apretándolo hasta dejarlo sin aire, pero sin matarlo, aún.

—Puede ser… pero no estas a la par de mi poder, tu Rey y Reina tampoco están a la par de mi poder… ni siquiera están a una milésima parte del 0.01% de mi poder… ¿dices ser Dios? Kahahaha, eso fue bueno… no estas a la par de un Dios. No creaste nada, solo destruyes, consumes y lideras con mente loca… no eres nada… así que solamente muérete—Issei le hablo al anciano que estaba haciendo lo posible para poder respirar.

Las 6 esferas que tenía en su espalda intentaron atacar al peliblanco, pero eran interceptadas por los [Gear] del peliblanco y eran destruidas por las mismas de manera muy fácil.

El hombre estaba mirando fijamente al chico, pero este lo alejo un poco y el viejo pudo ver, en la espalda del peliblanco, al mismo Dragón que apareció en la sala de juntas, y el Dragón rugió en su dirección con fuerza, lo podía escuchar claramente. Pero sentía mucho dolor en todo su cuerpo.

—¿¡Q-Q-Q-Q-Que!? —El hombre solo pudo ver del como su cuerpo estaba siendo despedazado en miles de partículas negras, le dolía mucho su cuerpo, no podía gritar ya que el chico no se lo permitía ante nada.

—Bye, bye…—Dijo el chico, sonriendo tiernamente hacia el viejo, que termino por desintegrarse por completo e Issei dejo de apretar el cuello que antes estaba en su palma.

 **[Disconnect]**

—[Ya desconecté a los Nasod que estaban en camino, pues, como sabrás, estaban siendo controlados… ahora ve a patear el trasero de ese fracasado del Rey, apúrate que ya quiera estar en casa y ver como preparas el Cine para ver la película a todo volumen y en full HD] —Ddraig estaba muy emocionado por ver la película que el había nombrado, ni siquiera le intereso ver la pelea que tuvo el peliblanco, ya que estaba ocupado en YouTube viendo que de bueno había con los nuevos Tráileres. Transformers ya estaba de más, Power Ranger, pues vería que tenia de bueno, Alien: Covenand, se veía muy interesante y así de más Tráileres que el Dragón había visto. Pero Issei aún no sabía del como conseguía Wi-Fi por estos lares su compañero.

—Ya, ya… solo saco la típica charla con él y luego lo destruyo y finalmente pongo el poder necesario para que el planeta no muera y que se pueda reconstruir un poco—Le informo el chico, para luego tomar el vuelo hacia la torre que quedaba en esta ciudad y destruirla con solo un movimiento de sus manos, mostrando allí abajo, un enorme agujero con las instalaciones respectivas, los [Gear] de Issei se acomodaron bien en su espalda.

E Issei, salió disparó hacia abajo a una velocidad supersónica, ya que tenía que recorrer una sección muy larga hasta el centro de este mundo.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

—Ah, me lo imaginaba algo rustico… pero da igual—Issei ya había llegado al centro del este planeta, en donde había una esfera metálica en el medio de todo esto, era muy grande la esfera, de unos 500x500 o algo por el estilo.

La esfera se empezó a abrir lentamente, para luego revelar a un enorme robot de color negro y con detalles por los bordes de color naranja.

— **Bienvenido, humano** —Una voz robótica salió del robot enorme que estaba delante de él.

—La verdad no fue tan difícil el encontrarte y el de acabar con casi todos tus guardaespaldas… así que… ¿Cómo te va, Rey de Nasod? —Issei tomo asiento en la superficie plana que había en aquel lugar de mucha tecnología.

— **Mmm, eres un espécimen muy interesante y con un poder infinito… algo sumamente irreal** —Comento el Rey al chico peliblanco.

—¿Te suena el nombre de; [System] Instalación Beta? —Pregunto el chico de forma juguetona, acostándose en el suelo sin ninguna preocupación de algún ataque o algo por el estilo.

— **¿Beta…? Ya veo… ¿así que encontraste aquella creación que mantenía muy orgullosos a los SoNDaN? Lástima que ya no están para ver cuáles fueron los resultados finales** —Murmuro el Rey de forma despreocupada.

—Siendo una raza que estaba ligada a la tuya, no creo que tengas que tener ese "sentimiento" de tranquilidad… o ¿puede ser que ya sabias que ellos perecerían? —Issei giro el rostro hacia donde estaba el Rey, le hablo de forma muy seria sobre ese tema.

— **Ellos solo eran inteligentes y no tenían materiales para su construcción… nosotros, teníamos la tecnología, pero no la inteligencia… así que intercambiamos las cosas y todos felices… pero tenía que nacer aquella supuesta "Reina de Nasod"** —El Rey lo dijo con Ira la última parte.

—Puedo suponer que cuando ellos querían tener emociones como ustedes… sabotearon un poco las maquinas, haciendo que contraigan unos virus y que acaben con toda su raza, quedando solo ustedes con las instalaciones y ganando un enorme poder… para así gobernar el universo y los muchos que existen… pero les obstruía la Reina, así que se la pasaron mucho tiempo buscándola, y cuando la localizaron, la iban a eliminar, pero no contaron con mi presencia… ¿o me equivoco con algo? —Issei le dijo todo lo que pensaban estos Nasod, los típicos que quieren ser los todo poderosos y gobernadores del todo.

— **Mmm, una mente muy avanzada, incluso superando la nuestra y la de la propia raza SoNDaN. Pues no, no te equivocas en nada, todo era perfecto… una alianza entre las razas, casando a los dos príncipes y listo, cada uno ganaba sus cosas, pero no contábamos con que naciera una criatura con mucho poder. Así que, como venganza por eso, decidí eliminarlos a todos y listo, sin problemas. Tomaríamos las instalaciones y nuestro poder subiría mucho, pero ellos contaminaron las instalaciones y la Beta se terminó perdiendo por el universo que no conocíamos… pero ahora que estas aquí… dime donde está la instalación Beta y te dejare vivir** —El Rey termino su monologo, ya que todo era un plan muy bien elaborado, pero el destino no siempre es como uno lo desea.

—Bueno, un buen plan, pero tenías que tener planes B por si el plan A no funcionaba, ese fue tu único error en todo ese plan. Y sobre la instalación, lamento decirte que ya no existe—Dijo el chico de forma muy calmada, bostezando un poco por lo que estaba diciendo el Nasod.

— **¿Cómo es eso posible? Según lo que escuche era una de la mejores, una instalación que cumplía todo lo que uno deseara… ¿¡dime que le paso!?** —El Rey estaba muy enojado por lo que le estaba diciendo el peliblanco, y con sus dos brazos robóticos golpe la superficie en donde estaba recostado el chico, haciendo que este rebote, pero cuando iba a tocar el suelo, levite sin ningún problema y llegue sin golpear nada al suelo, y soltar un bostezo como último.

—(Suspiro) Se autodestruyo… diciendo que ya cumplió con su deber y que no tenía nada que hacer ya en la vida, lo entiendo, estaba viviendo por billones de años y tenían una conciencia viva, pero a la vez robótica, uno tiende a ya no encontrar nada por el cual seguir existiendo, así que luego de darme el poder que tengo ahora, termino por desaparecer y listo, fin de la historia—Dijo el chico, con algo de nostalgia en su dialogo, ya que en verdad extrañaba a esa instalación.

 **Pum…**

La enorme mano mecánica del Rey había golpeado la superficie en donde Issei estaba recostado tranquilamente.

— **Eso te mereces, maldito humano. Tú no eres nadie en frente de mí, el Rey de todo Nasod** —Dijo el Rey con Ira dirigida al "cadáver" del humano.

—Y yo soy la princesita de Disney… bla, bla, bla… no me vengas con tus monólogos. Allá arriba solamente estaba jugando a que me lastimaban y a que me cansaba, mi poder está muy por encima del tuyo, siendo otros los únicos que me superan, pero si eso pasa, me encargare de superarlos. Así que deja de contaminar este mundo y… ¡desaparece! —Issei ya estaba cansado de tanta palabrería de estos tipos, en verdad los detestaba, ya sabía lo que se sentía ser el antagonista de la historia, por lo menos quería que algún malo diera buenas ideas y que tenga monólogos no tan clichés.

Los [Gear] del peliblanco se rodearon de sus llamas, pero ahora estas llamas eran todas negras, entonces la voz de Ddraig, resonó en todo el lugar:

 **[Destructive Night]**

— **¿¡Pero qu-…!?** —El Nasod no pudo completar su pregunta, cuando sintió que lo devoraba algo, y luego de eso, ya todo se puso negro.

Los [Gear] habían rodeado al Rey lo le lanzaron las llamas, las cuales lo cubrieron todo y luego simplemente, las llamas se lo devoraron sin ningún problema, haciéndolo nada en unos segundos, al que algún día fue llamado Rey de los Nasod.

—Bla, bla… ahora a poner algo de mi energía—Issei se levantó de donde estaba recostado, en su mano apareció una esfera blanca con dos anillos de color negro y naranja, con su mente ya estaba construyendo un artefacto que estaba conectado a todo el planeta, luego introdujo la esfera allí y listo, sin ningún problema.

—[Eso estuvo más fácil de lo que había imaginado] —Comento Ddraig.

—Cierto… pero sabes que ya estaba cansado, quiero dormir un poco y eso—Dijo el chico, para luego chasquear los dedos y que todos los Nasod que estaban dormidos empiecen a despertar y los que estaban desconectados igualmente empezaron a despertar y su control, ya no estaba en su cuerpo y mente.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Issei se estaba encargando de construir la ciudad central él solo, ya que los Nasod aún no aparecían, pero ya mismo lo hacían.

El peliblanco relleno la tierra extrayéndola de otro lugar del mismo planeta, luego construyo los edificios desde el inicio, los materiales fueron proporcionado por Ddraig, y modificados por el peliblanco de la manera más fácil.

Ya estaba muy cansado y quería regresar a casa, necesitaba una buena siesta para poder recuperar su energía que ni siquiera se había agotado, pero necesitaba un descanso ya que su cuerpo humano lo necesitaba, y mucho.

Luego de un minuto más, termino de reparar todo y estaba muy cansado, y se recostó en el aire, ya que el aire que estaba soplando lo hacía sentir muy bien, hasta que:

—Finalmente llegaron… creía que no llegarían… ya terminé con toda su amenaza y demás cosas que fueron destruidas ya fueron reparadas… si me van a dedicar sus palabras que sea rápido, necesito regresar a mi diminuto mundo y dejar esto atrás, por la paz se podría decir—Dijo el chico con los ojos cerrados, no prestando atención a todos los Nasod que habían llegado y la enorme flota que estaba en lo alto del cielo, todos ellos mirándolo con algo de asombro y respecto.

Issei estaba recostado en el aire dando vueltas de forma horizontal, pero la voz de todos los Nasod hiso que se detuviera y prestara atención a los Nasod.

—¡Salve Rey de todo Nasod! —Dijeron todos los que estaban en el suelo, haciendo que Issei se de vuelta rápidamente y trate de decir que no quería ser Rey y toda la cosa.

—E-E-Esperen, y-y-y-yo…—Issei trataba de decir sus palabras de manera nerviosa, pero alguien lo tacleo en el aire y sentía algo en sus labios.

Miro bien y era Eve, la responsable de estarlo besando, en sus labios. Su primer beso humano había sucedido, ya que cuando era humano nunca había besando a alguien, y cuando era Demonio ya era otra historia.

Una vez se separaron Eve empezó a golpear suavemente el pecho del chico, estaba soltando lágrimas de sus ojos por lo que había hecho el peliblanco.

—Tonto… nunca más vuelvas a hacer cosas que peligren tu vida—Dijo la chica, sumamente asustada por lo que le pudo pasar al chico que estaba abrazando.

—Tranquila, todo está bien… además… _no me robes besos de esa manera, o yo, robare todo de ti_ —Issei se acercó al oído de Eve y le susurro aquellas palabras que hicieron que su rostro se sonroje a niveles increíbles, incluso empezó a echar humo de su cabeza por lo que estaba pensando en ese momento.

—¡Viva el Rey y Reina! —Todos miraron lo que su Reina había hecho y luego del como ella se puso roja por unas palabras que no lograron escuchar por parte del peliblanco, pero ya pensaban sus cosas para que su Reina se ponga de ese modo, solo los niños estaban algo extrañado por eso.

—Tengo que regresar a mi mundo… no sé si te volveré a ver—Issei ya estaba diciendo su despedida, Eve abrazo más a Issei, ella quería irse con él, pero dejaría su mundo atrás y eso no le gustaba también.

—¡No te vayas, quédate por favor! —Eve estaba llorando por lo que estaba diciendo el peliblanco.

—¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y luego venimos de visita al planeta de vez en cuando? Puedo hacer la ruptura espacio temporal y llegar de este sitio a otro sitio en solo segundos—Indico el peliblanco, abriendo una ruptura a sus espaldas, en donde se podía ver el universo en el que el planeta tierra y el sistema solar estaba.

—Y-Y-Yo…—Eve no sabía que decir.

—¡Vaya Reina Nasod, usted necesita unas buenas vacaciones! ¡la estaremos esperando! —Ara le había dicho a Eve, la cual volteo a ver a todos los Nasod que le estaban dando su aprobación.

—¡Gracias a todos! —Eve en verdad estaba muy feliz por lo que estaba escuchando.

—¡Me robare a su Reina, pero no se preocupen, vendremos de visitas debes en cuando! ¡apuesto que ustedes se la pueden arreglar aquí! —Dijo Issei alzando la voz para que todos lo escucharan.

—¡Somos Nasod después de todo! —Dijo Ara de forma orgullosa, haciendo que los demás también asientan con la cabeza por lo dicho por la chica.

—Bien… nos vemos—Issei jalo a Eve hacia él y juntos cruzaron la ruptura, pero antes de eso se despedían de los Nasod con sus manos. Para luego, la ruptura termine de cerrarse y que los Nasod empiecen a trabajar en todo lo que se necesitaba para terminar el arreglo de la ciudad, aunque Issei haya arreglado el 90% de todo esto.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Luego de pasar aquella ruptura llegaron a lo que era la casa del chico, puede que vieran el universo, pero Issei quería llegar rápido a casa y dormir, en verdad estaba muy cansado. Aunque solo pasaran dos días su cuerpo necesitaba dormir, estaba muy estresado y cansado por toda la semana que había pasado, quien no lo va a estar, luego de un largo trabajo de una semana, se necesitaba descansar el fin de semana, pero Issei no descanso para nada y ahora le estaba pasando factura todo lo que había hecho.

—T-T-Tengo sueño—E Issei, termino por perder su transformación y dar paso a la [Mantermind], solo que sin la chaqueta ya que no la necesitaba por ahora.

Lo último que vio el chico fue, a Eve abriendo sus brazos y sentir un abrazo fuerte para que luego, todo se volviera negro.

* * *

 **...Arco 3 – Rey y Reina – Concluido...**

* * *

 **...Episodio 12 – United Forever – Concluido...**

* * *

Ya, ya, ya. Muchos dirán o se preguntarán... ¿Dónde quedo el romance? Pues bueno, ¿en la última parte? ¿al inicio? Pues no sé cómo responderle a eso, pero bueno, imagínense sus cosas si así lo quieren.

Bueno, muchos de ustedes se esperaban una épica pelea entre el Rey e Issei, pero no, no lo va a ver.

Ya, acabe el Arco 3, ahora empezaremos con el Arco que muchos de ustedes han estado esperando... si... el Arco del "Relleno".

¡Ah! Perdón, ese no ha sido, ha sido el Arco "Reencuentros", si, ese sí es, pero esto no quiere decir que no va a haber relleno más adelante.

Este Arco va a contar de 4 episodios, siendo los siguiente: 13, 14, 15, 16. Y en el último episodio será que Issei se reencuentre con las Gremory.

Bueno, eso es todo de mi parte, si falto algo pregunten y yo respondo.

* * *

...Nos vemos...


	14. Episodio 13

**Autor Glastorne**

* * *

 **Renuncia a los personajes de Anime/Manga**

Los personajes de HSDxD le pertenecen a: Ichiei Ishibumi

* * *

 **Géneros**

Ecchi, romance, comedia, Harem, shounen, [Sobrenatural], fanservice, OP, y etc

 **Formas**

Personaje humano y demás especies hablando: ¿Odiarlas? Si las odio  
Personaje sellado hablando: [Boosted Gear: Activado]  
 _Personaje humano y demás especies pensando: "Deja de hablar"  
Personaje sellado pensando: "[Con este poder, me siento renovado]"  
Comunicación vía sello mágico: Hola a todos  
_Asunto importante o cosa importante: [Longinus Destruida]

* * *

 **Resumen**

Traición por aquí, traición por allá y por más allá. Eh, no siempre alguien va a venir a prestarte poder, tienes que ganártelo, aunque al principio serás simplemente un debilucho, pero con el tiempo, serás fuerte para proteger, pues, no lo sé. Ve por este camino, hasta llegar a la meta.

* * *

.

.

.

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía que pueden haber y también por las letras o palabras que están mal escritas.

Van a ver OoC de los personajes de anime.

* * *

.

.

.

Luego de pasar aquella ruptura llegaron a lo que era la casa del chico, puede que vieran el universo, pero Issei quería llegar rápido a casa y dormir, en verdad estaba muy cansado. Aunque solo pasaran dos días su cuerpo necesitaba dormir, estaba muy estresado y cansado por toda la semana que había pasado, quien no lo va a estar, luego de un largo trabajo de una semana, se necesitaba descansar el fin de semana, pero Issei no descanso para nada y ahora le estaba pasando factura todo lo que había hecho.

—T-T-Tengo sueño—E Issei, termino por perder su transformación y dar paso a la [Mantermind], solo que sin la chaqueta ya que no la necesitaba por ahora.

Lo último que vio el chico fue, a Eve abriendo sus brazos y sentir un abrazo fuerte para que luego, todo se volviera negro.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

—Los planes no se hacen solos… siempre tiene que haber una mente detrás de todo plan para poder crearlos y ver que todo vaya bien, sin ninguna falla, sin ningún problema, pero si nace un problema… hay un plan B, un plan en cual puedes integrar a quien se te dé la gana, o, simplemente puedes sacar a todos de ese plan y solo quedar tu como el origen de tal idea, llevándola solo hasta el final, haciendo que ese plan funcione y… _es hora de decir adiós, lo siento… en verdad…_ —"Pequeño fragmento del episodio final".

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Mansión de Hyōdō Issei, 9:10 am, lunes, 11 de marzo del 2017.

Issei se revolvió en su cama de forma suave, la luz del sol que ingresaba por las aberturas de las cortinas lo estaba inquietando un poco, y sin querer, termino por agarrar algo suavecito.

Abrió sus ojos rojos/rosados, solo para encontrase con unos hermosos ojos naranjas, algo opacos, pero eso no le quitaban lo lindo. Un hermoso rostro, una nariz pequeña y linda, un color de piel tipo porcelana suave, y en sus mejillas, un hermoso sonrojo.

Ahora que Issei miraba bien el rostro de la chica, parecía avergonzada y estaba por soltar lágrimas de sus ojos, pero Issei viajo con su mirada hacia abajo, solo para que empiece a sudar continuamente, estaba acostumbrado, si, lo estaba, pero ahora era de forma diferente.

El peliblanco le estaba tocando el pecho izquierdo a la chica, un pecho copa B. Pero eso no era lo peor, Eve estaba toda desnuda, si, podía ver todo su lindo cuerpo y eso lo avergonzaba hasta cierto punto. Dejo de tocar el pecho de la chica y se revisó el mismo, estaba sin camisa, solo con sus pantalones, eso lo asusto un poco, pero nada del que preocuparse.

Su virginidad estaba a salvo, por ahora.

—Perdón por eso… no me fije de donde tocaba—Dijo Issei, regresando a mirar a la chica que estaba nerviosa y muy sonrojada.

—Pro-Procura que para la próxima no su-suceda… aun no—Le dijo Eve a Issei, aunque la última parte solo para ella, pero Issei podía escucharlo muy, muy bien.

—¿Por qué estas desnuda? —Pregunto el peliblanco, ya que ayer, por lo que podía suponer, Eve si tenía ropa.

—No tengo ropa… y lo que tenía antes, eran solo copias de tus ropas que tenías… al momento de be-besarte conseguí estos detalles y los adapte a mi forma y estilo—Informo de lo que tal vez no sabía el peliblanco.

—Ya veo. Bueno, iré a comprarte ropa… aunque preferiría que me acompañaras, ya que podría elegir mal tu ropa y eso. ¿Por qué no vamos juntos de compras? No importa si hoy es lunes, igualmente tengo el día "libre" —Comento el chico sin ninguna preocupación en su habla.

Era lunes, día de Academia, pero como le había informado a Mephisto y a Azazel, podría ser que faltara por algunos asuntos, y el asunto de Eve, era uno de mucha importancia.

—¡Con gusto iré contigo, Isse! —Eve lo dijo de forma feliz, solo para después saltar hacia el peliblanco algo distraído e ir los dos al suelo.

Ya en el suelo Eve procedió a besar al peliblanco, el cual estaba algo fuera de lugar, pero de igual manera cerro los ojos para poder disfrutar del momento.

Una vez que los volvió a abrir, Eve estaba con su nuevo atuendo. "N/A: Modo: Code Electra".

—¿Por qué del beso? Y, por cierto, te ves bien con tu nuevo atuendo—Pregunto y luego alago a la chica por su nuevo estilo de ropa.

—P-Pues fue para obtener información de tus atuendos y de las cosas que tenía que aprender de este mundo. Y, gra-gracias por lo último—Eve le explico las cosas para que no se mal entendieran, aunque estaba actuando de forma nerviosa, pero trataría de hacer bien las cosas de ahora en adelante.

—Bien… deja y me ducho para poder irnos al centro comercial… puedes ver la Tv mientras tanto—Dijo Issei, para luego pasarle en control remoto y explicarle del cómo funcionaba, aunque Eve ya sabía de eso, aquella información lo había obtenido cuando beso al chico.

Eve miraba la Tv de forma curiosa, es decir, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a tecnología mucho más avanzada que esta, pero era algo curioso ver a personas actuar y ver esos efectos especiales.

Issei simplemente fue a dejar toda su ropa a la lavadora, luego fue a la ducha y empezó a dejar caer el agua por todo su cuerpo. No había nada de cicatrices, su piel era del mismo tipo que Eve, solamente que algo más pálido, pero no enfermizo eso sí.

Ya luego de 20 minutos, Issei salió todo limpio y con una toalla cubriendo su parte baja, fue a su ropero y tomo un bóxer celeste, se lo puso y luego empezó a revisar en su "almacén" sus atuendos. [Arc Tracer] fue su elección, solo que, en este caso sin su chaqueta blanca, ya que sin ella también se veía bien y ahora, su diadema estaba sujetando su cabello.

—Bueno… ya estoy listo… ¿¡pero que!? —Issei ya regresaba a su cuarto. Issei fue a bañarse a otro cuarto, para darle privacidad a la chica, y cuando regreso vio que todo estaba repleto de bolsas de papas fritas, algo que había comprado la otra vez, pero había muchas bolsas y eso era demasiado.

—Ah, perdón… es que en la Tv me dijeron que si probaba esto sería más atractiva hacia tus ojos—Dijo Eve de forma normal, pero ese sonrojo y su cuerpo tembloroso decían lo contrario.

—Ah, (suspiro) deberías no hacer caso a los comerciales, solo dicen cosas que no son y eso controla la mente humana, una muy débil para mi ver. Pero bueno… no les hagas caso, eres atractiva para mi ver, muy, muy atractiva—Con las últimas palabras Issei ya estaba muy cerca de la chica, la cual ya no pudo más y su rostro se tornó muy rojo.

Eve abrió los ojos al sentir un pequeño beso en su frente, vio a Issei dándole un pequeño beso, eso la hacía sentir bien, protegida, cálida y, sobre todo, amada.

—E-E-Esta bi-bien—Confirmo la chica con su lindo sonrojo.

—Ok, vamos… es hora de ir de compras—Issei extendió su mano derecha hacia la chica, Eve tomo de forma decidida y le dio una linda sonrisa al chico.

—Vamos—Dijo Eve de forma tierna. Issei se sonrojo un poco, pero igualmente sonrió por eso, era bueno sentir amor hacia su persona, luego de un mes de estar en el olvido, o, mejor dicho, luego de muchos meses en el olvido. Sentir este tipo de emociones, era bueno.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Issei y Eve, junto con el Lamborghini Sesto Elemento de color negro brillante, estaban recorriendo la ciudad de Kuōh, era bueno no ir a la Academia porque, bueno, no había "tiempo" para eso ahora.

—Llegamos al centro comercial de Kuōh, ciudad en la que yo vivo, por cierto. Aquí se vende de todo, ropa, electrodomésticos, comida, también hay restaurantes de buena calidad, y demás cosas que uno se puede imaginar—Indico el chico lo que había en este centro comercial, que también era uno parte de la familia Heartfilia, algo que Issei en el pasado nunca prestaba atención.

—Oooohhh—Eve estaba sorprendida por eso, ya que en su vida pasada nunca salía de casa o simplemente pedía lo que quería, cuando ella quisiera.

Ambos personajes bajaron del vehículo que era visto con envidia por el resto de personas que transitaban por el lugar, ya que para tener uno de esos vehículos tenías que tener mucho dinero en tus bolcillos.

Empezaron a caminar hacia el comercial, Eve también tenía la capacidad de guardar sus Nasod y eso era bueno, ya que no querían ir llamando la atención de todos en el lugar.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Unas horas atrás, por las 7:30 de la mañana. Mansión Hyōdō, y a la vez, residencia de las esposas de Hyōdō Issei.

Las 8 mujeres se habían despertado justo a tiempo y empezaron a ducharse en la inmensa bañera termal que tenían en la residencia. Se bañaron y luego se vistieron sus respectivos uniformes de la Academia, Rossweisse iba con su traje de profesora, ya que ella no era una estudiante.

Los padres de Issei estaban dormidos, ya que no sabían de donde estaba Issei y su autoestima estaba por los suelos, así que decidieron no molestarlos y era mejor que descansaran.

Ya con eso fueron con sus respectivos bolsos en mano. Sirzechs se había encargado de informar a Mephisto sobre esto y que, si les podía ayudar en inventar escusas por sus faltas y que tengan por lo menos, una prueba para que recuperen las notas que se habían perdido en esos 4 meses de no asistencia.

En el camino los pocos estudiantes que las veían se ponían felices, ya que las Onee-sama de la Academia habían llegado finalmente, pero también se les hacía extraño su aura, era de tristeza y de baja autoestima, eso los preocupaba, ya sean a hombres o a mujeres.

Ya una vez estuvieran en la entrada, se encontraron con Sōna y Tsubaki, esperándolas, por lo que podían suponer.

—Chicas… es bueno verlas de nuevo en la Academia—Sōna sonrió con algo de nostalgia, ya que con ellas era que conversaba de vez en cuando.

—También es bueno verlas de nuevo, Sōna, Tsubaki—Saludo Rias a las chicas, sonriendo de forma sincera y no como hacía antes, de manera falsa.

—Ingresemos… las clases empezaran pronto—Informo Sōna a las demás, las cuales asintieron y empezaron a caminar hacia el interior de la Academia.

—No has cambiado en nada, sigues con tu semblante serio de siempre, jejeje—Comento Rias de forma graciosa, recordando el pasado por un momento.

—Tienes razón… _"Parece que Issei-kun no vendrá hoy a la Academia, pero eso no quiere decir que ellas no se vayan a enterar de su llegada, esto es algo que no se puede mantener oculto, ya no"_ —Dijo y pensó Sōna, ya que era verdad, puede que ella, su Nobleza, Azazel y el director no dijeran nada al respecto, pero era evidente que los maestros y los estudiantes si iban a comentar sobre él, y eso era algo, como ella mismo dijo, inevitable.

Con eso en mente, Sōna siguió caminando de la manera más normal.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Ahora Issei junto con Eve iban comprando sus respectivas prendas de vestir.

—¿En verdad no usas ropa interior? —Pregunto algo avergonzado el chico peliblanco.

—S-S-Si, no le veo necesario—Dijo Eve igualmente nerviosa.

—Pero es necesario… muy necesario—Le informo el chico de forma seria, pero con aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Ya veo. Bueno, entonces vamos a ver ropa interior—Pidió Eve de forma tierna.

—O-O-Ok—Issei estaba algo encantado por aquella mirada. Eve siempre lo miraba con cariño y amor, algo que no ocultaba y lo demostraba cuando podía, o, mejor dicho, lo mostraba todo el tiempo, pero era de forma moderada y tímida, eso le gustaba más de ella.

Ya con eso en mente, fueron a la primera tienda de lencería que había en el comercial. Ingresaron y se toparon con alguien conocido, o, mejor dicho, con alguien conocida para Issei.

—¡Bienvenidos a la tienda de lencería para muj-…! ¡Ahhhh! ¿¡qué haces aquí, Isse!? —Lucy Heartfilia era la que atendía este local, hoy le tocaba aquí, ya que cada semana tenía que trabajar en tiendas diferentes y eso era tedioso, pero lo hacía ya que no tenía otra cosa más que hacer, aunque ya le iba a decir a su padre que la inscribiera en la Academia Kuōh, para hacer amigos y ver si encontraba a conocidos.

—Lucy… ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo te ha ido? —Pregunto el chico sin ninguna preocupación, ya que era normal saludar a una amiga luego de no haberla visto por dos días.

—Pues a mí me va algo fatal, tengo que trabajar y eso… y ¿Qué haces aquí? —Explico y pregunto Lucy, sin prestarle atención a la chica que estaba al lado del chico.

"N/A: Eve está a la altura del hombro de Issei, ese detalle no lo aclare así que, allí lo tienen".

—Pues, vine a ver algo de lencería—Dijo el chico de forma normal.

—¡Ehhh! ¡no sabía que tenías esos gustos! —Lucy en verdad estaba sorprendida, creía que Issei era un chico, chico, pero no que bateara para ese lado.

—¡No es para mí! ¡es para ella! —Explico rápidamente el chico, sonrojado de la vergüenza de que la rubia pensara eso de él.

—Ahh, pues bueno… ¿Qué tipo de ropa interior le gusta a tu hermanita? No quiero que tú las elijas—Lucy al final lo señalo acusadoramente, e Issei estaba negando con la cabeza rápidamente.

—No soy su hermanita—Ambos jóvenes regresaron a ver a la chica, la cual estaba seria.

—¿Ah? —Lucy e Issei no sabían que estaba tratando de decir la chica, pero el peliblanco ya lo intuía y estaba sintiendo algo de dolor de cabeza por ello.

—Yo… yo… ¡yo soy su novia! —Eve dijo lo último con nerviosismo, pero cogió el valor suficiente para decirlo sin apartar o cerrar los ojos, ella confeso delante de Lucy, Issei y de muchos compradores que ella era la novia del peliblanco.

—Ya veo… ¡después de todo eres un maldito lolicon! —Lucy lo acuso y todas las miradas, especialmente de las mujeres se posaron en el peliblanco, mirándolo con vergüenza e Ira al corromper a una pobre niña.

—¡No soy una niña, en un mes cumplo mis 18 años! —Grito nuevamente la chica, las miradas dejaron de ser dirigidas al peliblanco, el cual estaba muy tranquilo de la vida, y Lucy se la quedó mirando un rato.

—No te creo, yo que tengo mis 18 años estoy más desarrollada que tu—Informo Lucy, cruzándose de brazos por debajo de sus voluptuosos pechos. Haciendo que muchos de los hombres que estaban por allí se la queden mirando con enormes sonrojos y con una pequeña hemorragia nasal, las mujeres la miraban con envidia, ya que ellas matarían por tener tal cuerpo.

—¡Los míos son generosos y eso les gustan a Isse, no como tú, vaca lechera! —Le critico la pequeña a la rubia.

—¡Ahhhh! ¡para que veas yo soy muy deseada por desenas de hombres y soy la envidia de toda mujer! —Le dijo ahora Lucy a Eve.

Mientras eso pasaba, Issei solo estaba buscando lo que tal vez a Eve le guste, no miraba las prendas con perversión, sino de forma monótona, ya que no era necesario el estar en el Pecado de la Lujuria cuando no había nada de lujuria por el lugar, solo había pelea de chicas por ver quién era mejor en su cuerpo, para el ambas eran iguales, con sus propios caracteres y semejanzas, pero con diversas balanzas.

—¡Al menos yo no ando con ropa Cosplay! —Le grito Lucy a Eve, ya que ella llevaba ropa de Cosplay, lo que ella suponía, claro está.

—¡Al menos yo no llevo ropa de trabajo todo el día! —Le grito ahora la chica de ropa Cosplay.

—Creo que esto te quedara bien, Eve—Llego Issei con la lencería, además de traer los sujetadores y uno que otro traje de baño, ya que como tenía piscina y eso, tenía que salir a bañarse de vez en cuando a la piscina, o, cuando salgan de viaje, irse a bañar a la playa o todas sus variantes.

—¡Gr-Gracias! —Eve lo dijo de forma nerviosa, ya que su ropa interior había sido elegida por el peliblanco.

—No hay de que… pagare con tarjeta, Lucy—Dijo Issei, sacando su cartera y luego sacando su tarjeta de color platino y entregándosela a la rubia.

—S-S-Si…—Lucy estaba algo despistada por el momento.

—Para la próxima elegirás tú, pero si estas prendas no te quedan, regresamos y las cambiamos por otros, ¿ok? —Dijo Issei, cerca del rostro de Eve, haciendo que ella asienta con una linda sonrisa en su rostro.

Lucy, la cual estaba viendo toda esa escena, sintió un dolor en su pecho, en su corazón para ser más precisos, ya que ver aquello la hacía sentir mal, era raro, ya que cuando veía a otras parejas no le causaba nada de dolor, sino solo indiferencia y eso, pero ahora era un caso distinto, no sabía, pero le estaba doliendo mucho el corazón, y sin que se dé cuenta, estaba soltando lágrimas de sus ojos color chocolate.

— _Lu… Lucy, te necesitamos… Lucy te necesitamos a las afueras del Kuōh, ven rápido… tenemos problemas, serios problemas_ —Lucy escucho aquello en su mente, así que secando sus lágrimas rápidamente, paso la tarjeta por el registrador y luego hablo:

—¡Todo listo! ¡gracias por su compra, regrese cuando quiera! —Dijo Lucy, entregándole la tarjeta al peliblanco, Lucy puso una de sus sonrisas falsas para que el chico no haga preguntas sobre del porque estaba de ese modo y cosas por el estilo.

—Muchas gracias Lucy, regresaremos cuando sea necesario—Le dijo el chico peliblanco a la rubia, la cual seguía sonriendo de forma falsa.

Ya una vez Issei y Eve se marcharán, ante la mirada de tristeza de la rubia, la cual soltó sus últimas lágrimas, ya que no era tiempo para eso, era el momento de trabajar. En su verdadero trabajo.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Issei junto con Eve estaban almorzando en el mismo restaurante en el cual el peliblanco había eliminado a esos Demonios la vez pasada, esta vez había algo más de clientes, pero los tres chicos que la vez anterior lo atendieron no estaban, algo raro, ya que esos tres eran los dueños, pero ahora había más meseros, nuevos cocineros y demás sorpresas, Issei intuyo que esto había cambiado gracias a que ya no eran molestados por esos tipos.

Ya luego de estar allí por un buen tiempo, hablando de temas variados entre los dos, todo era normal, como si fueran, o, mejor dicho, como la pareja perfecta que eran, hablaban de lo que fuera, se daban de comer entre ellos, hacían una que otra broma. Eve besaba a Issei cuando ella quería algo de información, pero Issei ya sabía que eso no era del todo verdad, ella lo besaba porque quería y, además, estaba demostrando que ella ya era dueña del peliblanco. Razón por la cual muchas mujeres dejaban de ver al chico con una pisca de lujuria.

Una vez salieron del restaurante, Issei con las muchas bolsas que llevaba a mano y Eve que sostenía la mano del chico, sonriéndole con cariño, ambos estaban disfrutando mucho de su primera Cita.

Issei se acordó de algo importante para este día, así que fueron a una pastelería a comprar todo lo que era necesario, para celebrar algo.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

En la Academia las clases ya había comenzado, el profesor había empezando a tomar lista hasta que llego a cierto peliblanco que había faltado hoy.

—Mmm, tal parece que Hyōdō se dignó en falta nuevamente… al menos Asia-san, Xenovia-san, Irina-san y las demás justificaron bien sus faltas… bueno, sigamos—Comento el profesor para luego proseguir.

—Etto… ¿acaso Issei-san a aparecido? —Pregunto Asia al profesor, ya que, si eso era verdad, significaba que Issei estaba cerca y que ellas tenían que ir a buscarlo cuanto antes.

—Sí, luego de 4 meses, al igual que ustedes, Hyōdō se dignó en regresar, la otra semana llego y por órdenes del director se puso a impartir clases de la sensei Rossweisse, y me atrevo a decir que el cambio que a sufrido Hyōdō, ha sido para bien. Muestra mucha más inteligencia que antes, incluso estando a la par de Sōna-san, un digno ejemplo de estudiante, ya no es un pervertido como antes… bueno, pero ahora no sé por qué razones ha faltado… pero dejando eso de lado, seguimos con las clases—Explico lo que vio y pensó el sensei de filosofía, ya que era verdad, ahora Issei era un digno ejemplo de estudiante inteligente y bien educado.

Asia, Xenovia e Irina, empezaron a imaginar a un Issei muy serio, su cabello castaño más sedoso, sonrisa tierna, ojos que te cautivaban y un aura que imponía respeto. Con todo y traje de profesor de escuela y ayudando con las clases a los estudiantes.

—Miren… así se ve Hyōdō ahora… no parece teñido ni nada—Aika mostró a las tres chicas la foto de cuando Issei estaba en la pizarra a espaldas, luego de frente, explicándole las clases a los jóvenes, en otra señalando a un estudiante para que pase a ser un ejercicio, y la última era de cuando le hicieron de todo, Issei estaba todo sonrojado y con múltiples besos de labial en su rostro, además de estar haciendo un tierno puchero a la vista de cualquier mujer.

Las tres chicas no podían creer que ese sea Issei, pero Aika les mostró un vídeo de cuando Issei se presentó ante la clase, diciendo su nombre y apellido, para que luego venga la enorme reacción de todo el salón. Además, en otro vídeo mostraba cuando él llegaba con su nuevo atuendo y les decía que él iba a reemplazar por el momento a la sensei Rossweisse.

—¿¡QUUUUUUEEEEEEEE!? —Las tres chicas estaban muy sonrojadas, así como sorprendidas por el enorme cambio que ha sufrido su esposo en esos 4 meses de ausencia, pero el cambio lo hacía ver algo femenino, pero era todo lo contrario, se veía muy varonil y lindo con esa sonrisa que ponía, además de sexy con ese rostro que ponía cuando estaba serio.

En el salón de Rias y Akeno era lo mismo, solo que aquí se mostraba del como Issei, era "asaltado" por todos los estudiantes, todo eso estaba grabado en vídeo, Rias y Akeno vieron del como Issei se quedó sin camisa y casi, sin su chaqueta, además estaba con su rostro monótono, pero claramente se podía ver del como su sien está temblando un poco.

—" _Ufufufu, se ve más sexy y salvaje ahora… ese es mi Isse-kun"_ —Pensó Akeno con una sonrisa tierna, pero a la vez algo sádica, ya que pensaba muchas maneras de hacer el amor con él, al estilo suyo claro está.

—" _Mi Isse, estas más guapo que antes"_ —Pensó muy sonrojada la chica pelirroja, ya que Issei a su mirar, ahora se veía más atractivo.

—" _No sé qué esté pensando, pero… ¡ni crean que se quedaran con Isse-kun nuevamente!"_ —Pensó cierta pelinegra presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil.

En el salón de Koneko y Ravel, en donde Rossweisse estaba dando clase ahora, las tres chicas vieron del como los estudiantes de este salón, le hacían de todo al ahora nuevo Issei, vieron del como una pantie voladora se posó en su rostro, algo que molesto mucho a las tres chicas, ya que Issei era de ellas y de nadie más.

—" _¡Nadie se robará a mi Issei!"_ —Pensó Rossweisse con un aura de muerte a su alrededor, ya que Issei era de ellas y de nadie más.

—" _¡Nadie le arroja pantie al rostro de senpai, solo yo puedo hacerlo!"_ —Pensó Koneko, al mismo estilo que la peliplata, solo que ella estaba quebrando la madera del pupitre con su enorme fuerza de [Torre].

—" _¡Issei-sama me pertenece!"_ —Ravel estaba que quería quemar algo, pero tenía que reprimirlo para no quedar al descubierto.

Todas con cada uno de sus pensamientos con respecto al ahora Issei albino.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Issei junto con Eve acababan de estacionarse cerca de la entrada de su antigua casa. Issei podía sentir dos presencias humanas en el interior, así que eso estaba bien.

Dejo las cosas que eran de ellos en el auto y lo que era una caja de pastel, algo de gaseosa, unas servilletas y uno que otro regalo para sus padres era lo que estaba llevando el chico, además de un tercer regalo sorpresa para Eve.

—¡Achuu! —Issei estornudo fuertemente, algo que preocupo a Eve por eso.

—¿Estas bien, Isse? —Pregunto preocupada la chica.

—Sí, parece que alguien está hablando o pensando en mi—Dijo el chico, restándole importancia al asunto.

Sin más que decir, Issei toco la puerta, para que luego de unos segundos su madre venga a abrirle la puerta.

—¿Desea algo? —Pregunto la madre de Issei, sus ojos estaban algo rojos, algo que a Issei le afecto, ya que por su culpa su madre estaba de ese modo.

—"Nunca dejare de ser un pervertido, me convertiré en el Rey del Harem, ya lo verán, papá, mamá. Algún día mi sueño se cumplirá". Estoy en casa, madre—Dijo Issei, la frese que una vez les dijo a sus padres cuando tenía unos 14 años, si, ya era un pervertido a esa edad.

La madre de Issei recordó aquellas palabras, lo había escuchado de su hijo cuando tenía 14 años. Lo decía con una determinación incalculable, se quedó mirando al peliblanco, y lo comparo con su hijo castaño, la misma imagen, además, su instinto de madre le decía que ese chico era su hijo, el cual ya llevaba perdido por 4 meses, pero ahora, aquí estaba, en frente de sus ojos, todo cambiado, pero ella sabía que era su hijo, lo sabía.

—¿Issei? ¿en verdad eres tú, Issei? —Pregunto, ya sus lágrimas estaban cayendo de sus ojos, ver a su hijo sano y salvo, en verdad era un alivio muy grande.

—Así es madre, soy yo… solo que algo cambiado, pero sigo siendo tu hijo—Dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa, quería abrazar a su madre, pero con las cosas que tenía a la mano, no podía hacerlo.

—¡Hijo! —Su madre se lanzó a abrazarlo y a llorar en su pecho, Issei había crecido un poco más de lo que anteriormente era, pero seguía siendo su hijo.

—¿¡Acaso Issei ya apareció!? —Issei fijo su mirada en su padre, el cual se veía muy sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo, su mujer abrazando a un chico de cabello blanco, pero aquel chico, se le hacía muy conocido.

—¡Querido, mira, es Issei! ¡algo cambiado, pero sigue siendo Issei! —Dijo la madre del peliblanco, alejándose del pecho y señalándolo.

—Hola, padre. Ya estoy en casa—Dijo Issei, sonriendo con carisma el ver la cara de sorpresa de su padre.

—¡Issei! —Su padre también se lanzó a abrazarlo, sus lágrimas ya estaban que salían de sus ojos, Issei incluso era más alto que su padre, ganándole por unos 10cm o más.

Eve se mantenía aparte, pero estaba bien, aquel cariño si lo había sentido de sus padres, además, también lo sentía cuando Issei le decía algo o hacia algo por ella, así que, ella no estaba sola.

Ya con aquel reencuentro, los 4 personajes ingresaron a la vivienda. Issei presento a Eve, y ella se presentó con la novia oficial de Issei, algo que molesto un poco a sus padres, ya que Issei estaba casado y él estaba siendo infiel a sus esposas, pero Issei les aclaro que ellas lo engañaron y por esa razón desapareció por un tiempo, pero también les dijo que no sentía algún rencor hacia ellas, así que les pidió de favor, que ellos también no le tomen algún desprecio u odio, ellos aceptaron, si su hijo era feliz, para ellos estaba bien.

Issei no dio muchos detalles de donde estaba todos esos meses, pero se los diría con forme avance el tiempo. Así que luego de eso, Issei felicito a su madre y a Eve, por el día de la mujer, que, aunque sea algo atrasado, él quería felicitarlas a las dos.

Luego empezó el festejo del cumpleaños de su madre, la cual, bueno cumplía ya sus cuantos años y eso. Issei le entrego su regalo a su madre, unos pendientes hechos de oro, una cadena hecha de perlas preciosas y unas ropas de marca, que el chico si sabía que le quedarían a su madre.

A su padre le regalo un reloj de marca, color plateado y funcional, además de darle un comunicador de buena calidad, ya que tenían que estar al pendiente de todo lo que estaba pasando y unas ropas de estilo empresarial de buena tela y buen sastre.

A Eve, a ella le regalo un hermoso vestido de color azul, uno muy lindo, haciendo resaltar más su belleza natural, además de esa le dio una pulsera de oro puro, con rubíes incrustado en ella, algo sumamente hermoso.

Sus padres no preguntaron de donde saco tanto dinero, pero eso era para después, ahora era hora de celebrar, el día de la mujer atrasado, el cumpleaños de la madre de Issei, además del regreso de su hijo y de su nueva novia, que, aunque parecía una niña, ya estaba por ser toda una adulta, muy pronto.

"N/A: Use el estilo de 18 años y ya eres un adulto, pero creo que en Japón o no sé dónde, son a los 20 años que ya son adultos".

Celebraron con algo de karaoke, una que otra competencia y juegos, jugaron cartas y el que perdía tenía que hacer una actividad, muchas sonrisas se escuchaban en aquella casa. Toda una familia feliz estaba allí dentro.

Ahora ya eran las 3 de la tarde, Issei y Eve se despedían de sus padres, ya que Eve ya era parte de la familia y la trataban como una igual. Issei prometió venir a verlos cuando estuviera libre y finalmente, responder a las preguntas que se estaban haciendo sus padres en este momento.

Ya sin más se despidieron e Issei encendió su auto, sorprendiendo aún más a sus padres y llenándolos de muchas más preguntas que antes. Issei arranco el auto y se despidió haciendo sonar el silbato del auto, sus padres se despidieron con sus manos e Issei se había machado.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Más adelante estaban viniendo las chicas Gremory, y cuando vieron al Lamborghini por esa dirección, se hicieron a un lado, y cuando aquel vehículo paso al lado de ellas, todas pudieron ver a la misma chica que habían visto en aquel sueño cuando Issei las estaba rechazando. Eve regreso a verlas por unos momentos, no mostró nada en su rostro y luego regreso su mirada al frente y el auto paso sin mayor problema y se perdió al girar en otra calle.

—¿E-E-E-Esa no e-e-era? —Todas se preguntaron entre sí, ya que habían reconocido muy bien a la chica de aquel sueño, pero ahora sabían que, si ella estaba aquí, también tenía que estarlo Issei, pero no sabían por dónde buscar.

Querían encontrarlo, pero aun no era el momento para eso.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

* * *

 **...Episodio 13 – Family – Concluido...**

* * *

 **+Aclaraciones**

Bien, ya esta este episodio que tanto lo deseaban.

Puse un pequeño fragmento en la primera fila, tratándose de referir a que es que lleva el final, a ver si logran entenderlo.

¿Romance? Pues allí lo tienen, ya tienen su romance, su fanservice, su ecchi y su comedia.

A Eve, como ya leyeron, posee el pecho copa B, pues, yo creo que de ese tamaño los tiene, ya que en el modo Code Battle Seraph se le puede apreciar un poco, así que de ese modo quedara aquí.

Le rompí el kokoro a Lucy carajo, perdón fans de Lucy, pero tenía que hacerlo, pero no se preocupen, que ella aún sigue y seguirá hasta el final.

Ya las Gremory saben que Issei ha regresado, además de saber cómo es su nuevo aspecto, intentaran encontrarlo, pero no será nada fácil con Issei haciendo de las suyas.

Bien, el episodio de hoy se trató del reencuentro con sus padres, ya, ya, ya. Mucho dirán lo siguiente: "¿No estas yendo muy rápido con esto?" Pues la verdad NO, no estoy yendo muy rápido, esto sigue de largo, pues no sé cómo expresarme muy bien, así que lo hice de este modo, si no te gusto, pues, que se le puede hacer, ¿no?

Ya con eso dicho, para el próximo episodio se reencontrarán con Ophis y Great Red, ¿porque digo "reencontraran"? Fácil, Ddraig e Issei se los toparan a los dos, abra algo de pelea en la cual Ddraig mostrara su enorme poder.

En fin, eso es todo lo que tengo que aclarar, o eso creo. Ya mucho que este dudando de lo que yo mismo aclaro, pero bueno, así soy yo.

* * *

...Nos vemos...


	15. Episodio 14

**Autor Gghoist**

* * *

 **Renuncia a los personajes de Anime/Manga**

Los personajes de HSDxD le pertenecen a: Ichiei Ishibumi

* * *

 **Géneros**

Ecchi, romance, comedia, Harem, shounen, [Sobrenatural], fanservice, OP, y etc

 **Formas**

Personaje humano y demás especies hablando: ¿Odiarlas? Si las odio  
Personaje sellado hablando: [Boosted Gear: Activado]  
 _Personaje humano y demás especies pensando: "Deja de hablar"  
Personaje sellado pensando: "[Con este poder, me siento renovado]"  
Comunicación vía sello mágico: Hola a todos  
_Asunto importante o cosa importante: [Longinus Destruida]

* * *

 **Resumen**

Traición por aquí, traición por allá y por más allá. Eh, no siempre alguien va a venir a prestarte poder, tienes que ganártelo, aunque al principio serás simplemente un debilucho, pero con el tiempo, serás fuerte para proteger, pues, no lo sé. Ve por este camino, hasta llegar a la meta.

* * *

.

.

.

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía que pueden haber y también por las letras o palabras que están mal escritas.

Van a ver OoC de los personajes de anime.

* * *

.

.

.

Más adelante estaban viniendo las chicas Gremory, y cuando vieron al Lamborghini por esa dirección, se hicieron a un lado, y cuando aquel vehículo paso al lado de ellas, todas pudieron ver a la misma chica que habían visto en aquel sueño cuando Issei las estaba rechazando. Eve regreso a verlas por unos momentos, no mostro nada en su rostro y luego regreso su mirada al frente y el auto paso sin mayor problema y se perdió al girar en otra calle.

—¿E-E-E-Esa no e-e-era? —Todas se preguntaron entre sí, ya que habían reconocido muy bien a la chica de aquel sueño, pero ahora sabían que, si ella estaba aquí, también tenía que estarlo Issei, pero no sabían por dónde buscar.

Querían encontrarlo, pero aun no era el momento para eso.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

—¿Te la pasaste bien con mis padres? —Pregunto Issei a Eve. Ahora iban cruzando un puente que los guiaba hacia el destino del chico; su casa. Issei había visto a sus esposas, pero no reacciono a nada y simplemente lo dejo pasar, ya arreglaría asuntos con ellas en algún momento no tan lejano por lo que podía suponerse.

—¡Si! ¡fueron muy buenos conmigo, me aceptaron como un miembro de la familia! ¡además, m-m-me aceptaron como tú no-novia! —Dijo Eve de forma feliz, aunque algo nerviosa en las últimas palabras. Era verdad, los padres de Issei la trataron de la mejor manera, como si fuera una de sus hijas más, pero también la aceptaron que este con Issei, eso era un logro para ella, ser aceptada por los padres de su futuro esposo, ya que si lo iba a ser y ella se encargaría de ello.

—Jeje, si—Issei solo sonrió un poco para luego seguir con su manejo, no tenía una licencia ni los papeles de los autos, por esa razón no iba muy rápido y no llamaba mucho la atención de los policías. Pero lo de los papeles ya mismo los arreglaba.

El resto del recorrido fue en silencio, nada incomodo, ya que el sonido de otros vehículos, música y demás cosas los acompañaban, aunque era algo tedioso, era lo normal de toda vida.

Una vez se apartaron de la ciudad, finalmente llegaron a la entrada de su hogar, ingresaron en ella luego de abrirse la puerta. Issei fue a estacionarse en donde tenía que ser, luego de eso salieron, el peliblanco llevando todas las cosas que habían comprado, y muchas más.

Ya una vez en la sala Issei procedió a hablar.

—Empezare a preparar la cena, puedes ir a ducharte o a probarte la ropa—Dijo Issei, empezando a ingresar a la cocina con una sonrisa, ya que había sido algo de tiempo que no había cocinado para el solo o incluso, para alguien más.

—O-Ok—Eve dijo aquello, para luego irse a la habitación en la cual dormiría con Issei de ahora en adelante. Fue llevando las bolsas que le pertenecía, además de ir llevando las cosas que también eran de Issei, usando su habilidad de la levitación.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

—[No sabía que podías cocinar] —Comento Ddraig, viendo del como el chico estaba picando el tomate de la mejor manera.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, Ddraig—Le respondió el chico, soltando el tomate en un tarro en donde estaba la lechuga, cebolla, pimiento y ahora el tomate.

—[Si, como también el hecho de que no sabía que eras un lolicon] —Ddraig lo dijo para molestarlo, algo que si logro.

—¡N-No digas tonterías, no soy un lolicon! ¡además, Eve dijo que iba a cumplir 18 en un mes! —Le recrimino el chico, en un estado de vergüenza ante aquel tema.

—[Hahahaha, ya, ya… tu secreto está a salvo conmigo] —Dijo Ddraig con un poco de risa.

—Yaaaaa~ y el tuyo también está a salvo conmigo—Issei sonrió un poco al recordar el secreto de su compañero Dragón.

—[¿En verdad? Pues sorpréndeme] —Ddraig estaba confiado, ya que, aunque el tuviera unos secretos, Issei jamás descubriría su mayor secreto, ya que él se aseguró de mantenerlo bien oculto.

—Ah, pues fue lindo el ver del como abrazabas con tanto afecto al peluche en forma de Dragón de color rojo, que se asemejaba en todo, a Great Red, y no olvidemos el hecho de tener otro peluche negro, en forma del Dragón Ouroboros; Ophis, si no me equivoco… ¿me pregunto qué opinarían los demás Dragones de esas fotos que logre tomar? Seria fabuloso escuchar sus criticas—Issei se llevó una mano a su mentón, pensando en lo que Tannin o algún otro Dragón opinarían de aquellas imágenes.

—[¡E-E-E-Estas lo-loco! ¡n-n-n-n-no se dé q-que hablas!] —Ddraig estaba muy nervioso, negando a todo lo que había dicho el chico.

—¿En verdad? Bueno, no tengo nada que perder con enseñarles estas fotos—Issei saco unas fotos de su ropa, en donde se veía a Ddraig, durmiendo y abrazando de formo posesiva a los peluches de los Dioses Dragones.

—[¡Ahhhhh! Ya, ya, ya… ¡son mis ídolos, por eso tengo los peluches con sus formas! ¡ellos son los mejores, los eh apoyado desde muy pequeño, por eso me convertí en un Dragón Celestial! ¡pero nunca pude llegar a su altura!] —Ddraig confeso su mayor secreto, algo que ni siquiera en el pasado lo había contado.

—Pero ahora puedes… ahora tienes un poder que puede sobrepasarlos sin mayor problema… creo que ya es hora de reencontrarme con ellos, jejeje—Issei le informo a su compañero, para luego poner una sonrisa salvaje al poder, al menos, tener un encuentro con ellos.

—[Si cierto, pues bien… ¡estoy listo para todo!] —Los ojos de Ddraig brillaron un momento en emoción y algo de malicia, ya que ahora tenía la oportunidad de dar les pelea, y si fuera posible, ya que lo es, los derrotaría muy, muy fácilmente.

—Bien, bien… ahora vamos por el jugo—Issei ya había terminado de preparar la ensalada, ya le puso algo de mayonesa, ahora estaba viendo que el arroz se cocine bien. Estaba cubriendo el pescado con harina para que cuando lo eche a la sartén, no salpique tango aceite.

—[Oye Issei… ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?] —Ddraig dejo de lado su lado juguetón y puso un semblante de seriedad.

—Dime, puedes preguntarme lo que sea—Dijo Issei, ocupado en mecer el jugo, para que se mezcle con el azúcar.

—[¿Qué es lo que sientes en verdad por esa chica? No es amor por lo que puedo sentir, no aun] —Issei dejo de mecer la cuchara para poder poner un semblante de seriedad. Ddraig había hecho una pregunta que el mismo se estaba haciendo desde hace un tiempo.

¿Qué era lo que sentía por Eve?

—La verdad… no sé cómo responderte a eso. Sé que ya eh superado el pasado, quiero seguir adelante… pero… no sé. Eve es alguien especial para mí, tal vez la ame o tal vez no… pero de que la quiero, de eso si estoy seguro… ella también me demuestra su afecto y eso me gusta, me di una oportunidad más en amar, en querer a alguien más, en darle mi corazón, pero también hay algunas conocidas que sienten lo mismo que ella por mí, no quiero lastimarla, no quiero que me odie por eso, por esa razón no sé qué hacer. Eh aceptado, pero no del todo… aun es un poco largo mi camino y el de muchos más, incluyéndolas a ellas—Comento Issei. Era verdad, no sabía que sentir, pero como dijo Ddraig, estaba sintiendo algo fuerte por ella, pero el problema era que Ophis, alguien que no lo traiciono, también sentía algo por él, era confuso para alguien que no sentía nada de nada durante toda su existencia, pero lo está sintiendo, a fin de cuentas.

Parecía gracioso, pero Sōna también sentía lo mismo por él, lo sabía muy bien, ya que, con tan solo mirarle sus ojos, los cuales irradiaban mucho amor al mirarlo a él. Sōna era un libro abierto a su mirar.

—[Es cierto… hay tío, en verdad sí que eres un casanova] —Murmuro Ddraig con una sonrisa.

Antes, cuando aún era el Sekiryūtei, las mujeres iban a Issei por su poder, pero también por que sentían algo por él. Pero ahora era distinto, el poder que Ddraig poseía, no atraía nada, solamente aumentaba. El poder de Issei era el mismo caso que él, solo que este aumentaba su pureza a cada momento, volviéndolo algo sumamente puro y poderoso a la vez.

—Ja, nadie puede conmigo y mi belleza natural—Dijo Issei, poniendo una posee de modelo de moda.

—[¿No que eras teñido?] —Pregunto Ddraig, el sarcasmo ya estaba en su habla.

—¿No que eras rojo? —Issei también fue con sus cosas.

—[Hahahaha] / Jajajajaja—Ddraig junto con Issei se pusieron a reír un poco por las cosas que ellos hacían, en verdad ambos se llevaban bien. Eran unos muy buenos amigos, no importara de la raza que sean, ellos siempre serian amigos.

—Ya, dejemos eso de lado y mejor sirvo la comida—Murmuro el chico. Ddraig se mostró sorprendido, ya que no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, ya que Issei tenía la comida ya lista y los estaba poniendo en sus respectivos platos. El Dragón no necesitaba comer, ya que estaba acostumbrado a ello.

Cuando Issei se dio la vuelta para ir a ver los vasos, se sorprendió mucho al ver a Eve allí.

Eve estaba que la mirada baja, con el flequillo de su cabello que tapaban sus ojos, sus pequeñas manos estaban algo apretadas. Issei se sorprendió por eso, ya que, supuso que ella los había escuchado a los dos, y que por esa razón estaba de este modo.

— _Isse_ —Eve susurro el nombre del peliblanco.

—E-Eve, puedo explicarlo todo—Dijo el chico, acercándose a la chica para poder hablar con ella.

—N-No importa… ¡pero no dejare que nadie más me quite tu amor! —Eve confirmo, para luego alzar la mirada y ver a Issei con sus ojos desprendiendo en determinación, para luego gritarle aquellas últimas palabras al chico y, finalmente, tirársele encima y darle otro beso más, en los labios.

Issei se sorprendió un poco por lo que había dicho Eve, además de sorprenderlo aún más por besarlo, ella en verdad estaba enamorada de él, lo sabía con mucha facilidad; se lo decía muchas veces.

Y el, la aceptaría como tal.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

La cena fue genial. Eve escucho la historia de Issei, se ponía muy celosa por lo que le contaba, triste en algunos casos, soltaba risas en cuanto a las ocurrencias del Issei del pasado, se asombraba por las épicas peleas que había tenido el chico en su vida de Demonio. Ya cuando llego a su historia final, sintió mucha Ira, ya que Issei le contó lo de la traición de sus esposas, eso era imperdonable, ella no las iba a perdonar nunca, ni a su disque rival de nombre Vali.

Pero apartando eso, comieron como una pareja de enamorados, nuevamente. Ambos lavaron los trastes, los secaron y los colocaron en sus respectivos lugares. Luego de eso fueron a nadar en la piscina, jugaban echándose agua entre ellos, se quedaban mirando el cielo despejado por un momento, ya que era hermosos verlo desde allí, estando en un estado de relajación.

Luego fueron a cambiarse las ropas, claro, cada quien, a su tiempo, ya que, aunque fueron una pareja, eran un par de tímidos y no se querían ver desnudos por su timidez y vergüenza, pero eso sería muy poco que se vería.

Ya una vez cada uno este con sus respectivos piyamas, fueron al cuarto de Issei y durmieron juntos. No, no pasó nada entre los dos, ya que, como dije, son un par de tímidos y no se les ocurría hacer nada de acción por la noche, ya muchos lo entienden y no es necesario la explicación explicita.

Solo se dieron un beso de buenas noches, Eve se acurruco en el pecho de Issei, Issei abrazo el cuerpo de Eve y lo apego al suyo y finalmente, ambos jóvenes se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

El Nasod de color negro, perteneciente a Eve, y, uno de los [Gear] de Issei, se "miraban" entre sí, luego miraban a los dos tortolitos que estaban bien dormidos, abrazados entre sí, con una linda sonrisa en sus labios.

Luego se miraron entre sí, luego a los chicos, hasta que ya. Se encogieron de hombros, algo muy raro, y finalmente, procedieron a hacer sonar la alarma integrada que tenían ambos.

 **Trrrrrrrriiiiiiiii... Ttttttrrrrrrrriiiiii…**

 **Diiiiigggggg… diiiiiggggg…**

Luego de esos desaparecieron, así como aparecieron.

—¡Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh! —Issei junto con Eve, se levantaron de golpe de la cama, ambos abrazados y temblando como gelatina por los sonidos que escucharon y que los despertaron de su lindo sueño.

—¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Que? —Eve pudo articular aquello, ya que no estaba en las mejores condiciones por el momento.

—Ah, ah, ah—Issei miraba de lado a lado para ver lo que había pasado o que era lo que había sonado, pero estaba muy apagado por ahora.

—Bu-Bu-Buenos días, I-Isse—Eve dijo aquello, ya un poco más recuperada del susto que había recibido.

—Ah, bu-buenos días, E-Eve—Issei también saludo a la chica, el peliblanco ya estaba también recuperándose del susto que había recibido.

Eve tomo el cuello del peliblanco y la atrajo a ella, Issei sabia para que era y no se resistió, un beso de los buenos días se habían dado ambos chicos. Ya que como se había dicho con anterioridad, Eve procuraba mostrar su amor por el peliblanco a cada momento y el, no se quejaba, le gustaba.

Se separaron luego de un minuto. Luego procedieron a cambiarse con las ropas que habían comprado, ya que si salían con las que tenían en su [Almacén] los humanos dirían que son ropas Cosplay y demás cosas.

Ropas normales, nada llamativas, con colores que combinaban con cada prenda, con zapatos de igual manera y más.

Issei procedió a hacer el desayuno, Eve lo ayudaba en todo, además de que también aprendía a cocinar para que, en unos días, ella fuera la que preparara la comida que Issei comería.

Pero algo no estaba en sus planes de hoy:

— _[¡Issei, una abertura!]_ —Ddraig le hablo a Issei, Eve también lo escucho y se preocupó por eso.

Un agujero negro apareció al costado izquierdo de Issei, tragándose por completo. Eve estaba en el costado derecho, por esa razón no salió afectada en nada.

—¡Isseeee! —Eve grito el nombre del chico.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Se podía ver a Ddraig salir en lo que ellos conocían como: Brecha Dimensional.

— _¿Cómo paso esto, Ddraig?_ —Pregunto Issei al Dragón, ya que esto no era normal que pasara, ni mucho menos, que una de las habilidades que usaba Ophis aparezca en su ubicación.

—[La verdad no sé nada de lo que paso, solo fue un impulso y ahora estamos aquí… intenta hacer una de tus rasgaduras en el espacio-tiempo] —Explico y propuso el Dragón al peliblanco.

— _Eso haré_ —Informo el peliblanco, para luego abrir sus brazos de forma horizontal para que se abriera una grieta en aquel lugar, pero antes de que eso ocurriera, un rugido lo detuvo.

— **¡RRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR!** —Ddraig se hizo a un lado para no ser mordido por los enormes dientes de Great Red, pero por lo que podía ver, no estaba solo, un Dragon negro lo estaba siguiendo por detrás, pero este Dragón era un poco más pequeño que Great Red, pero superaba por mucho a Ddraig.

—[Dioses Dragones] —Ddraig dijo los títulos que les pertenecía a esos dos grandes Dragones.

Ambos Dragones dirigieron su mirada hacia el pequeño Dragón Blanco metálico que estaba en la brecha, podían sentir un enorme poder en aquel Dragón mecánico, y eso era malo, ya que aquel poder estaba por los cielos.

— **¡RRRROOOOAAAAAARRR!** —Great Red rugió nuevamente, yendo directamente a atacar al pequeño Dragón.

 **[Rise]**

Ddraig brillo fuertemente en un color negro muy fuerte. La luz creció de tamaño, haciendo que Ddraig tomo más volumen en lo que trata a tamaño y poder.

Luego de un rato, la luz se apagó de golpe, revelando a Ddraig, pero aún más enorme que antes, llegando a la misma altura y tamaño que Great Red. Los dos Dioses Dragones sintieron un poder algo oscuro que desprendía el Dragón Blanco que estaba delante de ellos.

Ddraig e Issei estaban conscientes de aquel poder maligno, ya que ellos lo estaban soltando, Issei también poseía energía negativa y Ddraig de igual forma, ellos caminaban por el camino de la oscuridad y de la luz, aquella era la simple respuesta.

—[Deténganse por favor] —Ddraig trataba de hacer que paren de atacarlo, pero estos no hacían caso y de igual manera lo atacaban, a matar.

Great Red fue el primero en atacar y encestarle una mordida en la garra de Ddraig, haciendo que este suelte un rugido de dolor, pero Ddraig no se iba a dejar ganar, esto lo había estando esperando durante mucho tiempo.

Sin perder tiempo el también mordió las escamas de Great Red, pero estas eran fuertes y no se dejaba morder fácilmente. Ddraig decidió aumentar la resistencia de su cuerpo un poquito más de lo que ya estaba. Ataco a Red y le dio una cabezada en el pecho, haciendo que este ruja con dolor y se separe de Ddraig para luego cargar un enorme disparo de fuego ardiente entre sus fauces. Ddraig también cargo su ataque de fuego negro en sus fauces y una vez ya cargados ambos ataques, ambos lo expulsaron.

 **BOOOOMM… ffuuuuuuu…**

Los ataques chocaron y ambos estaban intentando ganar territorio entre sí. Ophis solo estaba viendo, pero sabiendo que, si Red perdía, ella recuperaría su hogar, pero no podía dejar que el muera, el controlaba el régimen aquí y era el único capaz de enfrentarse a Trihexa si es que lo liberaban nuevamente al mundo humano, ella no era capaz de pelear con semejante monstruo, así que esta vez, ayudaría a Red a ganar contra ese intruso.

 **BOOOOMMMMM... BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM…**

Primero hubo una explosión en donde estaba Ddraig, cortesía de un ataque de Ophis, para luego venir una explosión mucho más fuerte que la anterior, haciendo temblar la Brecha Dimensional por aquella explosión. Los Dioses Dragones se estaban conteniendo mucho, ya que, si liberaban todo su poder, terminarían por destruir la Brecha y algunas otras dimensiones en el proceso de la pelea entre este Dragón.

—[Nada mal] —Los dos Dragones fijaron su mirada al Dragón Blanco, el cual no tenía ni una sola herida o quemadura en su cuerpo, señal de que era muy resistente.

— **Que persistente eres, Dragón** —Dijo Ophis mirando de mala manera al Dragón.

—[Lo sé, pero esto… apenas empieza] —En un parpadeo, Ddraig ya estaba delante de Ophis, con un aliento de fuego blanco ya disparando en su rostro.

 **BOOOOOMMM…**

Aquella explosión mando a volar a Ophis fuera del radio en donde estaba el Dragón Rojo y el.

Ahora se podía ver a Ddraig dándole un fuerte coletazo a Great Red en el rostro, pero este logro resistir e intento incrustar sus enormes garras en el cuerpo de Ddraig, pero las garras apenas magullaron su ahora más fuerte cuerpo.

—¿Qué? —Issei había preguntado aquello, ya que la quinta ala de Ddraig había sido arrancada de su halo, haciendo que Ddraig suelte un rugido de dolor por aquella perdida, pero rápidamente fue reemplazado por otra nueva y más fuerte que antes.

Ophis intento atacarlo por la espalda, pero Ddraig la tomo de la cabeza con su brazo derecho y con el izquierdo estaba acarrando del cuello de Red, aplastándolo hasta que se quedara sin aire.

Y a Ophis, aplastándole el cráneo hasta que se rompiera.

Ambos Dragones intentaban liberarse como podían, le golpeaban con sus colas, lo atacaban con sus garras, con sus ataques de fuego, intentaban separarse, pero no podían. Empezaron a brillar, ya que aquel brillo que los dos Dragones estaban soltando, en verdad era como un sol que estaba hirviendo y que derretía todo lo que estaba a su paso, pero nada le pasaba a este Dragón, los seguía aplastando con mucha más fuerza a cada momento y ellos se estaban quedando sin ideas, ya que no podían liberar todo su poder y causar un caos, tal vez antes si lo hayan hecho, pero ahora pensaban de otra manera.

— _Suficiente, Ddraig_ —Ddraig los soltó a ambos, ya que los brillos que los cubrían se estaban apagando, señal de que estaban perdiendo en otros casos.

Ambos Dragones se separaron rápidamente de Ddraig, el cual regreso a su tamaño original y luego brillo nuevamente, para revelar a un chico de cabello blanco, armadura negra y unos objetos en su espalda, además de tener unos ojos diabólicos.

— **¿Un humano? ¿Qué haces aquí, humano?** —Se preguntó Ophis, para luego dirigir la otra pregunta a Issei.

Red se mantenía al margen, ya que este humano se le hacía muy conocido.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no los eh visto, Ophis, Great Red…—Issei les hablo sonriéndoles de manera jovial.

— **¿Acaso nos conocemos?** —Ophis pregunto nuevamente, pero esta vez había tomado su forma humana, para poder hablar más con claridad con el humano que había llegado.

—No puedo creer que se olvidaran de mí. Ophis me dio su poder, Red me dio su carne… creo que eso ya es mucha pista, ¿no? —Dijo Issei, ya que era algo inaudito que nadie lo reconozca.

—… Isse—Ophis pronuncio aquellas palabras con una emoción que ella describiría como: felicidad.

—El mismo… ¡en verdad los extrañe! —Issei ya estaba con lágrimas en los ojos y fue a abrazar a ambos Dragones, pero en medio camino es rostizado por el fuego de Red, el cual lo miraba con algo de enojo, pero Issei tomaría eso como un "hola Isse".

—Isse—Ophis se acercó al chico peliblanco que estaba sacudiéndose las cenizas que quedaron en su cabello.

—Hola, Ophis—Issei miro a Ophis con una sonrisa. Ella se acercó al chico y lo abrazo con fuerza.

 **Crack… crack…**

—Te extrañe, nunca te vayas de nuevo, nunca—Pero que buen abrazo termino recibiendo Issei, los pobres huesos terminaron rotos por la enorme fuerza del abrazo de Ophis.

—Y-Yo… ah…—Issei ya no pudo más y termino por desmayarse. La falta de aire, la rotura de sus costillas, aquellas eran las razones por al cuales él se desmayó.

—¡IIIIIISSSSSEEEEEEEEE! —Una voz resonó en el lugar, Ophis no presto atención a eso, ya que estaba ocupada abrazando a la nada.

—¿Eh? —Ophis miro a Issei y este no estaba, luego fijo su mirada en donde en verdad estaba. Por primera vez sintió celos, ya que ver del cómo te quitan al chico que te gusta en frente de tus ojos era muy malo y mucho siendo una Dragona muy posesiva con lo que es suyo.

—¿¡Que le hiciste a Isse!? —Eve le reclamo a Ophis, la cual la miraba sin expresiones en su rostro.

—Aléjate de el—Pidió monótonamente la pelinegra, haciendo la señal de que se marchara con sus manos.

—¡Es mi novio! ¡tengo más derecho que tú! —Le recrimino Eve de forma seria, ya que no iba a dejar que le robaran a SU Issei. No importaba mucho si un enorme Dragón Rojo estaba detrás de la pelinegra, ella pelearía con ellos hasta la muerte.

—Aléjate—Ophis tomo de la pierna de Issei, para luego jalarlo hacia ella, pero Eve no se lo permitió.

—¡Tu aléjate! —Dijo Eve, jalando hacia ella a Issei, el cual aún no podía despertar para nada.

—Isse es mío—Dijo Ophis de forma posesiva, jalando aún más fuerte que antes a Issei.

—¡No es tuyo! —Eve también aumento la fuerza para no perder ante Ophis por Issei.

 **Crack… crack… crack… crack…**

Los pobres huesos de Issei eran separados en cada jalón, ya que la fuerza con la que lo estaban jalando el pobre cuerpo era mucho. Great Red se cansó de ver aquella escena y simplemente abrió una Brecha más y se metió por allí para perderse por el infinito.

Ddraig estaba comiendo palomitas, no tuvo la oportunidad de mostrar el tope de su 0.01% infinito de su poder contra estos dos Dragones, pero fueron una buena experiencia para el futuro, ya que haría que Red peleara enserio, y el, no se contendría para nada.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

* * *

 **Episodio 14 – Fight – Concluido.**

* * *

 **+Aclaraciones**

Episodio 14 ya está en línea.

Muchos se darán cuenta que este episodio, para mí, no tiene mucho sentido e imaginación al 100%. Es verdad, no está todo pensando al 100%, solo con la meta de acabarlo está hecho.

No eh tenido mi cabeza muy imaginaria como antes, pero tratare de hacerlo mejor para la próxima, pero no prometo nada de nada, no sé si lo haré mejor o lo haré más peor.

Ya, allí esta su IsseixOphis que tanto lo andaban pidiendo, sé que fue muy corto, pero como dije, ando muy corto con mi imaginación y demás cosas que ya muchos tienen que saber.

La pelea fue muy corta, y eso que ni siquiera sacaron todo su poder, pero Ddraig les dio problemas y estaban por perder los Dioses Dragones.

En el próximo episodio será el reencuentro con las Facciones, ese episodio tratare de hacerlo de la mejor manera, además de tratar de cambiar mi formo de escribir para mejor comodidad y entendimiento para ustedes lectores.

Y bueno... ah, ya cambie el nombre de mi perfil.

* * *

...Nos vemos...


	16. Episodio 15

**Autor Gghoist**

* * *

 **Renuncia a los personajes de Anime/Manga**

Los personajes de HSDxD le pertenecen a: Ichiei Ishibumi

* * *

 **Géneros**

Ecchi, romance, comedia, Harem, shounen, [Sobrenatural], fanservice, OP, y etc

 **Formas**

Personaje humano y demás especies hablando: ¿Odiarlas? Si las odio  
Personaje sellado hablando: [Boosted Gear: Activado]  
 _Personaje humano y demás especies pensando: "Deja de hablar"  
Personaje sellado pensando: "[Con este poder, me siento renovado]"  
Comunicación vía sello mágico: Hola a todos  
_Asunto importante o cosa importante: [Longinus Destruida]

* * *

 **Resumen**

Traición por aquí, traición por allá y por más allá. Eh, no siempre alguien va a venir a prestarte poder, tienes que ganártelo, aunque al principio serás simplemente un debilucho, pero con el tiempo, serás fuerte para proteger, pues, no lo sé. Ve por este camino, hasta llegar a la meta.

* * *

.

.

.

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía que pueden haber y también por las letras o palabras que están mal escritas.

Van a ver OoC de los personajes de anime.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Crack… crack… crack… crack…**

Los pobres huesos de Issei eran separados en cada jalón, ya que la fuerza con la que lo estaban jalando el pobre cuerpo era mucho. Great Red se cansó de ver aquella escena y simplemente abrió una Brecha más y se metió por allí para perderse por el infinito.

Ddraig estaba comiendo palomitas, no tuvo la oportunidad de mostrar el tope de su 0.01% infinito de su poder contra estos dos Dragones, pero fueron una buena experiencia para el futuro, ya que haría que Red peleara enserio, y el, no se contendría para nada.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

—¡Ahhhh! Ah, ah… acabo de tener una horrible pesadilla. Mi suculento cuerpo estaba siendo roto por Eve y Ophis. (Suspiro) al menos sé que solo fue un sueño, un horrible sueño—Issei se despertó de golpe de su cómoda cama por aquel sueño que lo sintió muy real.

Aquella sensación en verdad no la quería conocer nunca, pero estaba olvidando un hecho que veía muy claramente ante sus ojos. Eve, con su cuerpo desnudo estaba en su pecho, despertando poco a poco por el alboroto que armo el peliblanco, eso parecía lo más normal de todo, pero lo anormal aquí era lo siguiente; Ophis, también desnuda, al lado de Eve y abrazando el cuerpo del peliblanco, si, aquello era lo raro del momento.

—Mmm, buenos días, Isse—Eve junto con Ophis saludaron al chico, dándole un beso en la mejilla cada una de las chicas, aunque Ophis perecía más una niña que una mujercita como Eve.

—¿Q-Q-Q-Que p-pa-paso a-a-a-aquí? —Pregunto Issei muy sonrojado por ver los cuerpos expuestos de ambas chicas, antes hubiese sido lo más normal y pervertido para su mirar, pero ahora era otro caso y otra mente.

—Nada, solo descansa un poco mientras nosotras preparamos el desayuno—Eve le dijo a Issei, ella había tomado su ropa y se cambió en frente de Issei, no importándole que la viera desnuda, ya estaba mucho más acostumbrada que el día anterior.

—Sí, descansa Isse—Issei miro a Ophis, la cual…

—¡Santa madre de mi madre! ¡Ophis está sonriendo! —Issei grito y abrió sus ojos a más no poder, ya que, por primera vez en toda su vida, había visto a la pelinegra sonreírle.

—Jeje—Ophis le sonrió tiernamente, Issei ya no pudo más y termino petrificado en la cama, se quedó de piedra, no reaccionaba a nada.

Ophis solamente se dio otro beso más en la mejilla y fue a la cocina en donde la estaba esperando Eve, para empezar a preparar la comida de Issei y el de ellas mismas.

—[Tenemos problemas técnicos con la comunicación al cerebro humano, por favor presione F5 para volver a cargar la página] —Informo Ddraig en el interior del peliblanco que seguía petrificado por ver aquella sonrisa que Ophis le había dado.

 **Paf…**

Issei abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir un dolor en su mejilla derecha, solo para ver al frente a uno de sus [Gear], el cual tal parece que le había dado el golpe y luego se fue desapareciendo del lugar.

—Ufff, eso sí dolió—Issei se sentó en el filo de la cama para luego sobarse su mejilla adolorida por el golpe.

—[Oh, no era necesario una carga, solamente un buen golpe y ya está todo en línea] —Ddraig claramente estaba en su faceta de bromista y compulsivo debes en cuando.

—Hai, hai… ya enserio… ¿Qué ocurrió mientras no estaba consiente? —Pregunto Issei al Dragón para poder saber que era lo que había pasado, por suerte el no amaneció desnudo como las otras dos.

—[Ah, pues casi te rompen los huesos. Luego de eso ambas se calmaron y empezaron una muy, muy larga y aburrida charla de chicas, diciendo al final que tú les pertenecías a ambas, ya que Eve estaba conectada contigo por los sentimientos y el corazón. Ophis por que tú tienes su poder y lo que es de ella, es de ella, y eso te incluye a ti como parte de su propiedad. Ya luego de eso regresaron aquí, ya era de noche, ambas se desvistieron por el enorme calor que estaba haciendo en ese momento, luego se apegaron a ti sin importar el calor, en esa parte no las entiendo mucho, pero bueno. Eso paso en resumidas cuentas] —Resumió Ddraig todo lo que había pasado cuando Issei estaba siendo separado de sus huesos.

—Mm, ya veo. (Suspiro) Ahora no sé cómo será mi cómoda vida—Issei se echó para atrás en la cama para poder pensar un momento.

—[Deja de pensar mucho y… ¡lárgate a arreglar el Cine que ya quiero ver la película!] —Le dijo Ddraig al chico, el cual quedo medio aturdido por el grito que le habían proporcionado.

—¡H-H-H-Hai! —Dijo Issei rápidamente, para luego cambiar su atuendo y forma al modo [Mastermind] y luego de eso se lanzó hacia la sala de Cine, en donde ya tenía todos los materiales para que sea formado un buen lugar para ver una película a todo full.

Mientras eso pasaba, Eve junto con Ophis estaban en la cocina preparando un buen desayuno para Issei que había salido corriendo hacia la sala de Cine por órdenes de Ddraig, sonrieron un poco por ver aquel nerviosismo en el chico, en verdad era algo gracioso verlo de ese modo.

—¡Ahora hay que echarle algo de fideos! Mira bien, Ophis—Eve estaba haciendo un poco de ramen, si, lo había aprendido de un libro que ella había tomado del estante que Issei tenía en su casa, un libro de cocina de todo tipo.

—Ohhh—Ophis miraba sorprendida todo lo que estaba haciendo Eve, ella también la estaba ayudando, no sabía cocinar para nada y por esa razón estaba mirando a Eve, para que ella en algún futuro, cocinara para Issei algo que a él le guste.

—Jejeje—Eve sonreía un poco por la nueva actitud de Ophis, ya que ella se había encargado de hacer que sienta muchas emociones, era fácil, simplemente conectarse a sus nervioso y conectarlas con los de Issei, ya que ella no tenía una fuente de emociones, por esa razón Issei fue el escogido para esta tarea.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

—Me pregunto… ¿Cuándo llegara el momento de pelear? —Issei estaba descansando luego de haber terminado de armar toda la sala en un tiempo record, estaba sudando un poco, pero era lo normal de todo humano.

—[No desesperes, llegara el momento y por lo que sabemos muy bien… perderemos] —Le respondió Ddraig al chico.

—Cierto…—Afirmo el peliblanco de forma neutra.

—[¿No has pensado en entrenar más?] —Pregunto Ddraig al chico.

—No, no es necesario el ganar más poder y tener una vida aburrida, o, fingir tener una vida al menos… no siempre se arregla con poder todo, las palabras son un buen artefacto que es mejor usarlos, que a tenerlo oculto… "ellos" lo saben muy bien, por esa razón dije que no era el único con enorme poder en el universo, ya que, si yo conseguí un poder de una especie que no está en el Top 10, ¿quién sabe cuánto poder conseguirían los otros de parte de uno de los primeros? —Murmuro el chico, ya que era un pensamiento muy acertado.

El que está en la cima de todo, siempre es el que gana, y SoNDaN, estando en los 13.000, no era nada comparado con el número 1.

—[Seg, solo espero que no se aparezcan por aquí mientras nosotros estemos vivos, no quiero pelear y solo quiero disfrutar la vida… ese es mi deseo, pero bueno, estoy ligado a ti y eso me lleva a muchas cosas que es posible que no quiera] —Comento Ddraig suspirando un poco por lo de peleas.

—Mmm, ya veo… _"Para eso existe un plan B, Ddraig, un plan en el cual n-…"_ —Issei murmuro lo primero, para luego pensar lo siguiente, pero aquel pensamiento no lo logro completar porque:

—¡Issei, el desayuno está listo! —Eve se apareció por la entrada a la sala de Cine, para decirle al peliblanco de que la comida ya estaba lista.

—¡Ya voy! —Issei dejo de lado aquel plan que ya tenía para su vida, para mejor prestarle atención al mundo real.

Se levantó de su asiento para irse al comedor junto con Eve, para encontrarse en el comedor a Ophis esperándoles a los dos, mostrando una sonrisa a Issei, algo a lo cual el peliblanco aún no estaba acostumbrado de todo, ya que era algo raro por el momento.

Ya dejando esos pensamientos, empezaron a comer el plato de ramen que Eve había preparado, Issei lo probo y estaba bueno. Los tres comían de manera moderada, Eve le contaba del como Ophis tenía ahora aquellas emociones y características, algo que a Issei lo impresiono por el ingenio con el cual Eve había podido hacer tal acto, pero era bueno para Ophis que sienta aquellas emociones, solo que no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar con las emociones negativas que todo ser, tiene en su interior.

Issei ya estaba preparando el escenario para el reencuentro con las Facciones, algo en el cual estaba involucrado claramente Azazel, el cual ya estaba haciendo de las suyas y solo tenía que hacer el llamado a Issei para que vaya a tal lugar de reunión. El peliblanco no estaba interesado en un reencuentro que conlleve alguna pelea, el solo iba a presentarse, contar su historia, pedir algo de información de Qlippoth, pedirle a Ajuka que le de sus [Evil Piece] para que recolecte a sus ciervos, ese hecho iba a ser el primer humano en tener tales piezas, y también sabia de ante mano que aquel consejo de ancianos que posee el inframundo iba a interferir, pero como el mismo dijo, se encargarían sus palabras y no su poder esta vez.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Nuevamente Issei había faltado a clases este segundo día, algo que puso triste a sus esposas, ya que, si él estaba aquí, ellas sabían que las razones para no aparecer eran más que obvias a simple vista.

La noche del lunes intentaron buscarlo por todo Kuōh y también a esa chica de ojos naranjas. Enviaron a sus familiares para que los buscaran, algo que no habían usado en un buen tiempo. Los familiares estaban en un lado aparte, ya que los tenían como abandonados por muchos meses, eso era lamentable, pero bueno.

No lo encontraron, incluso en las residencias más remotas de todo el lugar, las residencias más caras de todo el lugar, pero nada, no encontraban nada. Los padres de Issei no sabían nada de él, era lo que pensaban las Gremory, por lo que no era necesario el que les preguntaran si sabían algo de él, pero lo que si notaron era el tono feliz con el cual ahora estaban, ya no se sentían muy decaídos, estaban mucho más animados que antes. Ellas también pudieron ver las envolturas de regalos que había en la casa, además de ver los objetos que ellos tenían, alguien había venido con eso, pero ellas no querían molestar con sus preguntas innecesarias.

—" _¿Dónde estás, Isse?"_ —Pensó Rias mirando el cielo azul por la ventana, apareciendo imágenes del ahora nuevo Issei haciendo que se sonroje por verlo sonreír tiernamente en su dirección.

—" _Típico"_ —Pensó Sōna, mirando a Rias y sus reacciones, era algo típico de una chica enamorada y loca. Ella estaba algo por el estilo de ese modo, pero tenía una cabeza más fría y calculadora que todas las chicas hormonales del lugar, sabia como mover sus cartas y cómo manejarlas, ella no era tonta, era una de las chicas más inteligentes de todas, y eso no era por nada.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

—Tengo cosas que hacer… pueden ver alguna película en la sala o jugar algún videojuego, el que ustedes quieran, regresare una vez arregle este asunto que tengo—Issei se estaba despidiendo de las dos chicas, las cuales no querían que se fuera, pero sabían que era necesario así que aceptaron por las malas.

—Ok… solo regresa con bien—Le dijo Eve, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Regresa con bien—Dijo Ophis, para también darle un beso en su otra mejilla.

—De acuerdo—Issei solo sonrió un poco por eso, luego empezó a alejarse de la puerta, Eve junto con Ophis se despedían con las manos a Issei, el cual hacia lo mismo.

Ya una vez estaba caminando por un rato por el bosque, Issei paso a su transformación base.

 **[Diabolic Esper]**

De los pies a la cabeza, la armadura de cuerpo completo, nada robusta y nada llamativa, se envolvió en su cuerpo. Sus ojos cambiaron, su cabello se hizo más corto, su rostro serio paso a ser uno monótono y frío, pero aquella transformación solo era para un propósito.

Issei abrió sus brazos de forma horizontal, para que luego, el espacio en donde estaba parado, se trice y se abra como si fuera una ventana de vidrio que se estaba rompiendo.

—[Wuuuaaaaa. Yo también me quería quedar a ver la peli, wuaaa] —Ddraig estaba llorando en el interior del peliblanco, al cual le apareció una gotita estilo anime en su nuca al escuchar los lamentos de su compañero.

—Ahhhh~—Issei solamente soltó eso de su boca, con su rostro monótono que tenía, para luego ingresar a la abertura que él había abierto para ir a las coordenadas que había recibido por parte de Azazel, solo esperaba que no haya sorpresas como peleas o algo por el estilo.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Issei apareció en medio de una playa, pero ahora paso a su estado [Mastermind], ya que su estado [Diabolic Esper] solamente era para abrir las rupturas en el espacio, una muestra más de su debilidad en el ámbito de poder, ya que otros lo podían hacer con un solo modo, en una sola transformación y muchas veces.

—¿Un picnic? —Se preguntó Issei al ver una mesa y una canasta que contenía comida y otra canasta, que contenía los platos, vasos y demás accesorios de cocina.

 **BOOOOOOOMMM…**

El picnic termino explotando. Aquella explosión mando a volar a Issei por el cielo, para luego caer en la arena de forma elegante, pero eso no termino allí:

 **PAM…**

Issei detuvo con su mano derecha el fuerte golpe que iba a recibir en el rostro por parte de: Sairaorg Bael, el primo de Rias. Pero estaba con su armadura del León Dorado.

—Veo que eres un oponente fuerte… y eso me gusta—Sairaorg trato de encestarle una patada alta en la cabeza del peliblanco, pero la patada jamás llego a tocar el rostro sereno del chico, ya que la pierna no se movía de donde estaba.

—Sairaorg… ha pasado ti-… ¡aggg! —Issei estaba hablando. Estaba utilizando sus poderes para no tener una pelea en la cual iba a ganar fácilmente, pero Sairaorg lo sorprendió, ya que le había dado un cabezazo en su frente, haciendo que Issei perdiera su concentración y que recibiera luego, la patada que iba dirigida a su cabeza, alzando al aire su cuerpo, para luego recibir un doble puño en su estómago, haciendo que escupa saliva y que todo su aire se vaya.

—Vaya, no sabía que me conocías… pero tengo que eliminarte para que no seas un enemigo en potencia, no puedo creer que el Hakuryūkou haya perdido tan fácilmente con alguien como tú—Comento de forma aburrida el pelinegro.

Issei mientras tanto estaba tratando de recuperar su aire, tosiendo a cada momento y jalando todo el aire que podía, ya que, en verdad, esos golpes no fueron para nada suaves.

—Me parece correcto, o es que el Hakuryūkou era muy débil o este tipo le gano con suerte—Se escuchó una vos femenina detrás de Sairaorg.

—Puede ser… Seekvaira-chan—Dijo el pelinegro, tratando de molestar un poco a la chica de ojos rojos.

—Cuidado con lo que dices, Bael—Dijo de forma seria y mirada fría dirigida hacia el pelinegro, el cual se tensó un poco y sonrió en nerviosismo.

—Ya, ya… cálmate—Decía muy nervioso el chico de cabello negro.

—Cof, cof… cof… ah, ah, ah—Issei sigue tosiendo y recuperándose poco a poco, estos tíos le estaban dando problemas.

—Después de todo no confirmo ninguna amenaza… ya pueden quitar la ilusión—Comento Seekvaira con seriedad.

Todo el lugar parecía derretirse, ya que todo se estaba cayendo cuesta abajo, para que luego de que termine aquello, se revele un enorme salón al estilo medieval.

En todo el lugar estaban los líderes de todas las Facciones, incluidos los de Asgard, Olimpo y Yōkai. Todos ellos con sus respectivos guardias que ya estaba apresando al chico, Azazel se miraba algo sorprendido, ya que había visto del como Issei había sido derrotado muy fácilmente, puede que Sairaorg fuera fuerte, muy veloz y todo, pero Issei lo era más, y aun así había salido perdiendo muy fácilmente a la vista de sus ojos.

—Me moleste en vano el ponerme la armadura… pero debo admitir que siento mucho poder en el—Comento Sairaorg, mirando al chico que estaba esposado por los sellos que se le habían puesto.

—Su error es el creer que son los seres más fuertes de este lugar… déjenme decirles algo, ustedes no son los más fuertes y no tienen el derecho de creer eso—Todos regresaron su mirada hacia donde estaba el peliblanco.

Todos vieron del como los guardias caían al suelo como si estuvieran durmiendo, del como el peliblanco rompió de manera muy fácil los sellos que lo tenían cautivo, para luego atraer hacia él un sillón, para finalmente sentarse, cruzar las piernas y mirar a todos en la sala.

— _Interesante_ —Susurro Sairaorg para sí mismo, ya que para hacer eso se necesitaba ser alguien muy fuerte y él sabía, que este chico lo era.

—No busco pelea. Muchos de ustedes ya me conocen—Empezó el chico de forma monótona.

—¿En verdad? No recuerdo haberte visto antes, solo que aparecías repentinamente y tus habilidades eran de tener mucho en cuanta para ser posiblemente un enemigo… soy Sirzechs Lucifer, en este momento te encuentras delante de las Facciones de: Demonios, Ángeles, Caídos, Yōkai, Asgard y el Olimpo, si tratas algo en contra nuestras, serás eliminado sin repercusión alguna—Dijo el Satán pelirrojo de forma seria, a su lado estaban los Maō, los otros líderes y sus acompañantes.

—¡Ahhhh! ¡en verdad todos ustedes me conocen bien! —Issei se levantó de golpe y grito al aire, para luego hacerse el loco y decir que si lo conocen.

—¿Mami? —Una pequeña niña rubia, con vestimenta de Miko, le pregunto a otra mujer, igualmente rubia, cuerpo voluptuoso y mirada seria dirigida hacia el chico. Ambas tenían unas orejas de zorro y nueve colas en su espalda baja.

—¿Si, Kunō-chan? —Pregunto la rubia mayor, con una mirada cálida dirigida hacia la pequeña rubia que era su hija.

—El chico… me resulta conocido—Dijo la rubia, captando la atención de todos los que estaban en la sala.

—¡Ven! ¡hasta Kunō dice que le resulto conocido! ¿Por qué los adultos no me recuerdan bien? Carajo—Issei puso de ejemplo a la rubia que había hablado, ahora se preguntaba del porque los otros no lo recordaban.

—¿No eres un presentador de Televisión? —Pregunto Azazel.

—No estés hecho el loco Azazel—Issei se le quedo mirando de mala manera al pelinegro que sonreía con carisma.

—Es verdad… tu eres el presentador de: "La Princesa de las Nieves" —Dijo nuevamente Azazel, queriendo romper en risa por lo que estaba inventando.

—¡Ya te dije no salgo en Tv! Maldito Azazel—Le dijo Issei, ya algo irritado por lo que estaba diciendo Azazel, esto era serio.

—Oh, ¿no eres el chico que sale en un manga erótico? —Pregunto ahora Odín, también con su cara de troll de Internet, mirando a Issei e Issei mirándolo con cara de "¿Es enserio?".

—¡No salgo en un manga erótico, viejo verde! ¡soy Issei, Hyōdō Issei por el amor del santísimo Internet! —Issei estaba que le jaloneaba su cabello por todos lados, ya que era inaudito en verdad que nadie, nadie lo reconozca, por Dios.

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, solamente las risas de Azazel se escuchaban por el lugar, Odín también paro de reírse para tener un rostro incrédulo, el en verdad no sabía que este chico era Issei, pero mirándolo bien, tenía el mismo rostro, pero ahora con facciones diferentes a la de antes cuando era castaño.

—¿¡QQQUUUUUUEEEEE CCCCOOOOOOSSSSSAAAAAA!? —Gritaron todos los que estaban en el salón, ya que el héroe de la Gran Guerra había aparecido luego de 4 meses de no saber nada de él y ahora estaba delante de todos ellos, con un nuevo aspecto y por lo que podrían decir, con un nuevo poder.

—Que soy Santa Claus—Bromeo el chico, vestido con el traje rojo sacado de quien sabe de dónde.

—¡No jodas, y yo que creía que Santa Claus no existía! —Azazel ya estaba abrazando al viejo barrigón con lágrimas estilo anime cayendo de sus ojos.

—Soy tan real como mis puños, Azazel-chan—Dijo Issei con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

El rostro de Azazel estaba que no se reconocía ni reconstruyéndola el mejor cirujano del mundo.

—¿En verdad eres tú, Isse-kun? —Pregunto un esperanzado Michael.

—Si Michael-dono… soy Issei, solo que en versión 2.0—Dijo el chico, sonriéndole al rubio y este le regreso la sonrisa.

—¡Isseeeeee-chaaaaaan~! —Issei casi es echado al suelo por el abrazo que le estaba dando Serafall, además de estarle restregando en la cara sus enormes pechos.

—T-Tam-También es u-un gu-gusto verla, Se-Serafall-dono—Decía Issei tratando de respirar y de recuperar el equilibrio que estaba por perder.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo, Issei—Saludo con la malo Ajuka, Issei también estrecho su mano con el Satán Verde.

—Grruuuooooaaa—Falbium era un caso perdido por estar roncando y estar caminando a la vez.

—T-T-Tomare eso como un hola—Dijo el peliblanco de forma nerviosa.

—Es un gusto verte de nuevo, Isse-kun—Ahora fue el momento de saludar Sirzechs, Issei también lo saludo dándole un abrazo de afectuoso.

—Lo mismo digo—Comento Issei luego de haberse separado del abrazo.

—Mira, te presento a mi verdadera esposa… Meiyo—Hablo el pelirrojo, presentando a su verdadera esposa y madre de su hijo.

—Es un gusto conocer al actual Sekiryūtei—Dijo Meiyo, haciendo una reverencia al nuevamente petrificado, Issei.

—¿¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH!? —Ahora era el momento de Issei se sorprenderse por esta noticia que le cayó como agua fría, ya que para poder ocular todo esto durante mucho tiempo, se tenía que estar loco o algo por el estilo.

—¡Issei-nii-chan! —Algo rojo había terminado por golpear con Issei, para luego revelar que era un niño de cabello rojo igual que Sirzechs.

—Millicas… hola—Dijo Issei, para luego ver a Millicas llorar en su pecho, Issei solamente lo abrazo más para que se calmara, lo cual consiguió luego de unos momentos más tarde.

—En verdad te extrañe, no te vayas otra vez—Comento Millicas, un poco triste y no queriendo separarse del ahora Issei peliblanco.

—Descuida, no me separare de ti, todo está bien—Le dijo Issei de forma suave al niño, el cual al final sonrió carismáticamente y se separó del chico para ir con su madre, afirmando a lo dicho por el pelirrojo mayor, momentos atrás.

Luego de eso saludo a Odín, el cual lo molestaba con tener revistas eróticas para mostrarle, algo que el peliblanco rechazo y explico que cuando el cambio, todo su ser también cambio con él, no daría muchos detalles por el momento, pero ya más tarde sería el momento de explicar algunas cosas.

Aquello sorprendió mucho a todos los que conocían de la faceta de pervertido del chico, y lo confirmaron con sus propios ojos, ya que Issei no miraba a ninguna de las mujeres presentes con deseos pervertidos, sino solamente neutro y todo.

Saludo a Gabriel, abrazándola, ya que de igual forma lo extrañaba, se disculpó por parte de Irina, ya que ella anteriormente era un Ángel, pero de igual forma se estaba disculpando en su nombre. Saludo a Griselda, la cual lo abrazo como si no quisiera que se vaya de nuevo, además de soltar unas cuantas lagrimas por lo que había pasado, sintiéndose culpable por parte de Xenovia, pero Issei le dijo que ella no tenía la culpa y que por favor se calmara, logrando su objetivo al final.

Saludo a Zeus y a Poseidón, ya que fueron los únicos Dioses que habían venido, los otros estaban ocupados en sus cosas de Dioses y demás.

Saludo a Baraqiel, el cual también pidió disculpas con respecto a su hija Akeno, Issei no intento ingresar más en el tema y simplemente le dijo que estaba bien. Casi lo violan, o, mejor dicho, lo violaban con la mirada, Issei detento las miradas que no se molestaba en ocultar, resultado ser la Cadre de nombre Penemue, la cual lo miraba con ojos de lujuria muy altos, asustando al chico y yendo a saludar a los otros rápidamente.

Sairaorg casi le destroza su mano por el enorme apretón de manos que había recibido de forma desprevenida, luego el pelinegro le comento que tenían una pelea pendiente y que ahora que estaba aquí, no se iba a escapar hasta que mordiera el polvo. Issei también lo confronto y le dijo que ahora era mucho más fuerte y que también se encargaría de hacerlo comer el polvo.

Saludo a Seekvaira, la cual lo miraba con ojo analítico de arriba abajo, para luego susurrarle al oído que se parecía mucho a un personaje de manga que ella estaba leyendo y que le permitiera tener unas fotos para conmemorar al personaje de dicho manga, ya que Issei sabía, que Seekvaira era en secreto; una Otaku.

Parecía que el equipo de Vali no estaba aquí, no le importaba si estaba Vali también allí, solo quería saludarlos y verificar de que estuvieran bien. Sirzechs le dijo que estaban de misión y que regresarían unas horas más tarde.

Así fue saludando a todos, a los padres de Rias, los cuales se disculparon por las acciones que habían provocado sus esposas, algo que a Issei los tenía sin cuidado, diciéndoles que ellos no tenían la culpa por las acciones que hacía uno de sus hijos, y que nunca lo iban a tener. Venelana lloro un poco, pero fue consolada por Zeoticus y por las palabras de Issei, para que no se sintiera culpable por lo que había ocurrido, pero el pasado era el pasado.

Lo mismo paso con los padres de Ravel, solo que estos regañaban continuamente las acciones de su hija menor, diciéndole del cómo pudo hacer semejante acto, puede que sean Demonios y todo eso, pero sabían pensar y sentir, no eran unos desalmados y traidores por ser unos Demonios, no señor. Saludo a Raizer, el cual había cambiado y ahora no era nada arrogante, sino serio en lo que se a merita el momento, y divertido, cuando era necesario. Ruval también estaba en él lugar y también se disculpó por las acciones de su hermana.

Saludo a Grayfia, ya que ella era importante en este asunto, puede que solamente sea una sirvienta, pero para Issei era alguien importante y alguien, a quien le debía respeto, pero no todos pensaban lo mismo de las miradas nada gélidas que le daba la peliplata, Issei lo noto y puso cara "Hay no jodas", pero nadie lo notaba, nadie.

Luego de eso llego donde Yasaka, la Kitsune de nueve colas y Líder de Kioto.

—Yasaka-dono, ha pasa-…—Issei estaba queriendo estrecharle su mano a la rubia que estaba que lo miraba seductoramente, además de estar sonrojada porque ya luego de mucho tiempo, finalmente se encontraba con Issei Hyōdō.

Pero un dolor en la pierna derecha le hizo mirar hacia abajo, al igual que la rubia mayor del lugar. Issei y Yasaka miraron del como Kunō lo estaba mordiendo, ambos sabían a que se debía este hecho, Yasaka sonreía, pero daba señal de que no iba a perder contra su querida hija.

—Isse es mi pertenencia—Kunō dejo de morder la pierna del peliblanco, para luego abrazarlo fuertemente y mirar de manera fulminante a su madre, sus colas se esponjaron mucho al ver a Yasaka, ya que ella no iba a compartir lo que ya marco.

—Oh, mi querida Kunō-chan… eso no es verdad—Yasaka fue rápida y termino mordiéndole el cuello de Issei y dejarle una marca roja en este.

—¡Cállense! ¡Issei solo esta para alimentarme a mí! ¡Elmenhilde Karnstein es su dueña! —La chica apareció de la nada y salto hacia el chico peliblanco y luego clavarle sus dientes de Vampiro en el costado del cuello que no fue tocado por la rubia Kitsune, incrustando sus colmillos y jalando sangre con ellas.

Issei estaba quedando blanco, pero la rubia lo soltó ya que estaba satisfecha. Un sonrojo estaba bien marcado en su rostro, no era solamente lo cambiado que estaba Issei, sino el sabor de su sangre, era embriagante y deliciosa, lo había olido desde su hogar, por esa razón vino hacia este lugar y lo encontró a él, su sangre, su textura, todo era increíble.

—¡Isse, Issei, ISSEE! —Gritaba Kunō y Yasaka, intentando hacer reaccionar al moribundo chico que estaba recuperando su color de antes.

—¡Que falto yo también! —El techo se esfumo y en su lugar estaba Tannin, Dragón del Meteoro Ardiente.

—[¡Y yo también!] —La voz de Ddraig no tenía que faltar.

Issei brillo en un blanco un poco menos fuerte que los anteriores, para luego revelarse a Ddraig, pero ahora de un metro de alto y con sus mismas características de cuando es enorme.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, y se estaban preguntando de quien era este Dragón que nunca en su vida lo habían visto.

—¿Un chibi Dragón? ¡eh, enano! ¿adónde enviaste a Issei? Tengo que saludarlo yo también—Dijo de forma amenazante Tannin, mirando fijamente a los ojos del Dragón pequeño, el cual no le prestaba atención y eso.

—[Soy Ddraig… anterior Sekiryūtei… ahora estoy en esta nueva forma, yo también evolucione y no solamente Issei] —Explico Ddraig a todo el mundo que se quedó como piedra, algo que Issei en el interior de Ddraig aplaudió, ya era hora de que sufran lo mismo que el al momento de las sorpresas.

—¿¡EEESSSSTTTAASSSS DDDEEEE BBBBRRRRROOOOOMMMAAAA!? —Gritaron todos en el lugar. Este Dragón no era el Sekiryūtei, era otro, pero este decía llamarse Ddraig, igual que el anterior Dragón Rojo y que no era blanco.

¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando en este mundo?

— _Lo que dice Ddraig es verdad… cambiamos en todo… pero aun no es momento para hablar de eso, aún falta un par de grupos que tengo que confrontar_ —Comento Issei desde el interior de Ddraig, sorprendiendo aún más a los presente por ese hecho.

Pero dejaron de lado su sorpresa para poder un rostro de seriedad. Todos sabían de qué grupo se estaba hablando; Gremory y Lucifer. A esos 9 jóvenes Issei los quería ver y decirles sus cuantas verdades, además de ya proceder con los papeles de divorcio, solo esperaba que este sistema de divorcio no sea con las firmas de los esposos y que cada grupo tenía que estar de acuerdo con el divorcio, allí sí, estaría jodido con el grupo Gremory, Issei sabía lo muy testarudas que iban hacer, y eso no le gustaba mucho.

No le gustaba para nada.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

* * *

 **...Episodio 15 – Factions – Concluido...**

* * *

Bien, ya escuche sus muchos Review y bueno, unos tienen razón, mucha razón.

Pero no diré nada de nada, son sus Review y no los míos, a fin de cuentas.

Ya, el episodio 15 ha sido subido con éxito a la página FanFiction.

A muchos les gustara a muchos no les gustara, pero bueno, será como tenga que ser.

Aquí, como ya vieron, ingreso a otros personajes que tendrán su respectivo papel en episodios futuros para este FF.

Y lo que estaban esperando por mucho tiempo sucederá en el episodio 16, el reencuentro entre las Gremory y Vali, además de también reencontrarse con el equipo del Lucifer.

Bien, eso fue lo único que tengo que decir.

* * *

...Nos vemos...


	17. Episodio 16

**Autor Gghoist**

* * *

 **Renuncia a los personajes de Anime/Manga**

Los personajes de HSDxD le pertenecen a: Ichiei Ishibumi

* * *

 **Géneros**

Ecchi, romance, comedia, Harem, shounen, [Sobrenatural], fanservice, OP, y etc

 **Formas**

Personaje humano y demás especies hablando: ¿Odiarlas? Si las odio  
Personaje sellado hablando: [Boosted Gear: Activado]  
 _Personaje humano y demás especies pensando: "Deja de hablar"  
Personaje sellado pensando: "[Con este poder, me siento renovado]"  
Comunicación vía sello mágico: Hola a todos  
_Asunto importante o cosa importante: [Longinus Destruida]

* * *

 **Resumen**

Traición por aquí, traición por allá y por más allá. Eh, no siempre alguien va a venir a prestarte poder, tienes que ganártelo, aunque al principio serás simplemente un debilucho, pero con el tiempo, serás fuerte para proteger, pues, no lo sé. Ve por este camino, hasta llegar a la meta.

* * *

.

.

.

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía que pueden haber y también por las letras o palabras que están mal escritas.

Van a ver OoC de los personajes de anime.

* * *

.

.

.

—¿¡EEESSSSTTTAASSSS DDDEEEE BBBBRRRRROOOOOMMMAAAA!? —Gritaron todos en el lugar. Este Dragón no era el Sekiryūtei, era otro, pero este decía llamarse Ddraig, igual que el anterior Dragón Rojo y que no era blanco.

¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando en este mundo?

— _Lo que dice Ddraig es verdad… cambiamos en todo… pero aun no es momento para hablar de eso, aún falta un par de grupos que tengo que confrontar_ —Comento Issei desde el interior de Ddraig, sorprendiendo aún más a los presente por ese hecho.

Pero dejaron de lado su sorpresa para poder un rostro de seriedad. Todos sabían de qué grupo se estaba hablando; Gremory y Lucifer. A esos 9 jóvenes Issei los quería ver y decirles sus cuantas verdades, además de ya proceder con los papeles de divorcio, solo esperaba que este sistema de divorcio no sea con las firmas de los esposos y que cada grupo tenía que estar de acuerdo con el divorcio, allí sí, estaría jodido con el grupo Gremory, Issei sabía lo muy testarudas que iban hacer, y eso no le gustaba mucho.

No le gustaba para nada.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

—Bueno… por el momento solo díganles que quiero verlos cuanto antes, quiero arreglar este asunto lo más rápido posible y ya no tener nada que ver con Vali ni con las Gremory… es algo que cualquiera haría en este caso, así que no me juzguen—Issei ya había aparecido en escena nuevamente, para luego decirle a los demás de sus planes para futuro.

Y también se justificó, ya que lo estaban mirando algo mal, especialmente los Bael y Gremory, pero ya una vez dijo lo último, no hicieron más que simplemente estar de acuerdo con la decisión del muchacho.

—¿Piensas dejar las Facciones? —Pregunto de manera seria Sirzechs, Issei solamente se levantó de donde estaba sentado. Todos se lo quedaron mirando, esperando su respuesta, ya que un humano con las Facciones, era algo muy poco probable.

Issei ya contó una que otra parte de su vida en el pasado y en el ahora, muchos se sorprendían de sus palabras, muchos no le creían, pero a Issei eso no le importaba, el solo decía la verdad y era el problema del receptor el creer que es falso o es mentira, el no sería responsable de sus opiniones.

—(Suspiro) La verdad no lo sé, pero de que no sería su enemigo no lo seria, solo eso tienen que saber, los apoyare, pero dejare de unirme con ustedes por un tiempo, ya que como dije, aun no tengo una respuesta muy clara para esa pregunta… no aun—Explico Issei de forma seria, los otros solamente pusieron rostro de seriedad y otros solamente suspiraron un poco por esas palabras muy serias salidas del peliblanco.

—¿Qué se le puede hacer? Bueno… ¿para cuándo quieres hablar con Rias, las demás y Vali? —Pregunto Sirzechs luego de haber suspirado con aquellas palabras dichas por su anterior cuñado.

—Para mañana, en el Castillo Gremory… preparen un poco de té para beber y algo de galletas, si es que se puede. No quiero que los demás entren en sus cosas, lo digo por Vali y Rias. Será por las 9 de la mañana llegare cuando pueda y como pueda…—Dijo el chico de forma algo monótona, aunque algo nerviosa la última parte, aquello si se podía notar muy bien.

—Bien, les informare de tu parte o…—Sirzechs le estaba preguntando si quería que le dijera su nombre a los demás.

—Sí, ya no es necesario el que me oculte… no soy miedoso y no soy un Emo que se siente traumado—Comento el chico sonriendo un poco por eso.

—Ok, así se hará—Dijo de forma normal Sirzechs, ya no algo cansado como antes.

—Nos vemos—Todos vieron del como Issei se fue cubriendo con un traje negro por todo su cuerpo.

"N/A: Cualquiera que haya visto el Tráiler de Power Rangers 2017, sabe de qué hablo".

Abriendo sus dos brazos de forma horizontal, Issei hizo que el espacio delante suyo se trizara y se abriera un agujero con tintes morados por el alrededor y en el centro del mismo modo.

Todos se sorprendieron por eso y más por la forma en el que estaba Issei, además estaba el hecho de que estaba irradiando un enorme poder, algo que ponía algo nervioso a muchos, a otros les daba ganas de pelear con aquello, otras en este caso se sonrojaban por lo puro y oscuro del poder del muchacho.

Issei chasqueo los dedos y el agujero lo trago y luego se cerró de golpe, dejando a todos en aquel estado de sorpresa, ya que Issei no les había hablado mucho de aquella transformación, pero el mismo dijo que tenía otros secretos aun que contar, algo que estaba relacionado con este hecho como podían suponer.

—¡Algún día pelearemos, Hyōdō! —Grito Sairaorg con un rostro lleno de determinación y ansias de una buena pelea.

—Necesito estudiar eso—Comento casualmente Azazel, haciendo que muchas de las mujeres que había llegado se le queden mirando feo por lo que estaba queriendo hacer con Issei, prácticamente lo quería hacer su conejillo de indias.

—¡No señor, él no se me escapa! —Elmenhilde salió corriendo del lugar a buscar a su saco de sangre andante personal.

—Tengo asuntos en Kioto, muchas gracias por todo, pero nos retiramos por el momento—Yasaka invoco un círculo mágico de trasportación y ella, junto con su hija y algunos guardianes, partieron hacia su ciudad.

Así todos se iban retirando para sus respectivas bases o lugares en donde residían para mejor explicación. Ahora en la sala solo quedaban los Gremory, algunas sirvientas y nadie más.

—Eso si fue raro… bueno, ¿Qué se puede hacer? —Ahora se retiraron los padres de Rias y Sirzechs para sus aposentos, ya que tenían otros asuntos que atender con respecto a su hija.

Sirzechs solo se quedó con Meiyo a tomar algo de té, té servido por Grayfia que se portaba de manera profesional y a veces respondió a lo que Meiyo comentaba o Sirzechs preguntaba.

Lo normal de todo pasaba en este lugar.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

—Wuaaaaa, Kiba, Gasper, no saben cuánto los extrañe, wuuuuaaaa—Issei en su estado [Arc Tracer] estaba llorando de rodillas en frente de Kiba y Gasper, el ultimo estaba vistiendo la ropa femenina de la Academia, además de estar oculto detrás de Kiba por el miedo que este sentía al ver al chico salirse de la nada y empezar a llorar al verlos.

—Etto… ¿Quién eres? —Kiba pregunto sonriendo de forma nerviosa, ya que hoy finalmente estaban yendo a la Academia, los asuntos de misiones los tenían ocupados y por esa razón no estaban yendo.

Issei se quedó como piedra al ver que nuevamente no lo reconocían.

—Wuuaaaaaa, soy Issei, el mismo tipo que es su amigo y el mismo tipo con el cual pelearon en la Guerra y que ganamos juntos, el mismo tipo que es tu mejor amigo y cuando conocí por primera vez a Gasper lo confundí con una linda loli… ¿Qué más quieres saber? Wuaaaaa…—Issei estaba ya pasando a ser muy melodramático con respecto a sus reencuentros con los que conocía antes de que se marchara por esos 4 meses fuera de todo mundo conocido.

Los dos chicos se quedaron en shock al ver al Issei de este momento. No mentía para nada por lo que podía sentir en sus palabras y aura, lo miraron muy bien y lo compararon con su compañero castaño, siendo las similitudes muy pocas, pero las que si se parecían, eran 100% reales a la vista de cualquiera que lo haya conocido durante mucho tiempo o por lo menos se haya dado el tiempo de conocerlo más a fondo.

—¿E-E-En ve-verdad e-eres I-I-I-Issei-senpai? —Pregunto un aun sorprendido Gasper.

—Solo vengan a darme un abrazo y lo comprobaran—Sin perder tiempo ambos rubios se lanzaron a abrazar al muchacho de cabello blanco que ya los esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

Los múltiples recuerdos que habían vivido entre ellos paso por su cabeza en un repentino momento luego de que abrazaron al chico, era verdad, al que estaba abrazando era el mismo chico pervertido de antes. En aquella lluvia de recuerdos vieron que ya se había reencontrado con todos, que les explico las muchas cosas que ellos no sabían pero que ahora sí y muchos más.

—Wuaaa, s-s-senpai, e-en verdad lo ex-extrañaba, wuuaaa—Lloraba Gasper a más no poder, Issei también estaba llorando un poco, Kiba de igual forma estaba soltando sus lágrimas.

Lo bueno era que estaban en el parque y el lugar no estaba muy habitado por personas por el momento.

—Isse-kun… e-en verdad te ex-extrañaba, en verdad—Kiba le dedicaba aquellas palabras al peliblanco, ya que los verdaderos amigos nunca se olvidan y por esa razón siempre hacían misiones para poder dar con el paradero de su amigo, misión tras misión, con tan solo dar con Issei cuanto antes, pero nada durando esos 4 meses, nada de nada. Hasta ahora.

—Igual yo… dejemos esto atrás y vamos a mi casa a jugar videojuegos, luego hacemos lo que queramos—Issei los convenció inmediatamente, así que los tres salieron corriendo del lugar para ir a la casa de Issei.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Finalmente, el santo día había terminado para todos en la ciudad de Kuōh, y eso era bueno.

Kiba y Gasper conocieron a las nombradas novias del muchacho peliblanco, Ophis ya era conocida por los dos, pero a la segunda no la conocían, Issei no se guardó nada para esos dos, ya que les dijo todo de ella, además de ser una Reina de un planeta mucho más grande que el sol.

Ya pasando las presentaciones los tres fueron a parar a la sala de juegos, algo que a Gasper le fascinaba en toda la palabra, Kiba estaba satisfecho. Ahora era el momento de jugar. Hombres contra mujeres, ya que las dos mujeres también se les querían unir. Los chicos no se negaron a nada, aunque Gasper los traiciono uniéndose al bando de las mujeres ya que, bueno, Gasper decía que ellas no aprenderían rápido y necesitaban una mano.

Los dos hombres, machos que se respetan y que la tienen chiquita, digo, grande, terminaron perdiendo.

Si, y en un juego de acción como lo es: Halo Guardians. Perdieron de la manera más terriblemente fácil de todas, bueno, tenían que admitir que Gasper sabía mucho de este tipo de juegos, y que por esa razón perdieron de este modo tan cruel. Por más que intentaban no cambiaba el resultado, hacían alguna que otra matanza a un jugador, pero siempre venia otro que se les adelantaba y que les terminaba ganando el tiro y las bombas que el personaje fallecido había dejado.

Pero bueno. Dejando de lado los juegos, todos fueron a la hermosa sala de Cine que Issei se había esmerado en arreglarlo de la mejor manera posible, y quedo muy bueno el resultado final.

Ddraig lloraba en el interior de Issei, ya que finalmente iban a ver la película que él quería ver: Kong: Skull Island. Vieron la película sin ninguna interrupción, todos se prepararon sus respectivas palomitas antes de ingresar al Cine, y todos tenían sus respectivas bebidas, siendo estas gaseosas en todos los casos.

Terminaron de ver la película, no eran unos críticos ni tenían tiempo para serlo, era una buena película, pero le faltaba mucho, tenía buenos efectos, pero aquel guion, pues no convencía para nada. Era bueno que se centraran en el personaje principal, siendo Kong en este caso, pero bueno, la película era nueva y debería tener un buen criterio por eso.

Ya era de noche y todos los que estaban en la mansión prepararon la cena. Cada uno se encargaba de cada cosa para poder preparar una cena simple pero que llenara todo el estómago.

La cocina nunca estuvo tan animada como lo estaba en este preciso momento, las risas inundaban el lugar, las bromas y las quejas, los flashes de la cámara también no tenía que faltar y bueno, muchas cosas más.

Finalmente comieron al final, todos contaban sus anécdotas vividas, Kiba especialmente decía de las misiones que eran para poder encontrarlo, Issei les agradeció tal acto de amistad, en verdad les tenía un buen afecto de amigos y eso nadie lo iba a cambiar.

Llego la despedida, se dieron unos abrazos calurosos, Issei les dijo que los llevaría a casa, pero ellos se negaron diciendo que necesitaban pensar en todo esto y recordarlo para toda la vida, ya que era necesario. El peliblanco los entendió y solamente les sonrió y al final, luego de que ambos se perdieron en las largas calles de Kuōh, Issei cerró la puerta para luego irse a dar un buen baño.

Lástima que no iba a ser de eso modo, teniendo en cuenta de que dos chicas que están enamoradas de ti quieran lavarte la espalda y que tenías que aceptar por las buenas o ellas te obligarían a aceptar por las malas, aunque este no era el caso.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

 **[Arc Tracer]**

—Ahora… es momento de hablar—Murmuro Issei, dando paso a su transformación que le gustaba por el momento para luego, encaminarse hacia el castillo que estaba en frente de él, un enorme castillo perteneciente a la familia Gremory.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Sucesos transcurridos el día anterior. Siendo ahora miércoles y el día anterior martes.

Rias y las demás regresaron a la casa luego de un exhaustivo día de clases, nuevamente Issei no había aparecido. También estaba el hecho de que Kiba y Gasper no habían llegado hoy, se suponía que llegarían esta mañana, pero nunca llegaron, eso preocupo a la pelirroja, intento contactarse con ellos, pero estos no respondían o no salía el intento de comunicación.

Ya ahora era de noche, todas estaban comiendo en el comedor, los padres de Issei habían salido a cenar fuera por motivos personales, pero la madre de Issei les dejo haciendo la cena para que no murieran de hambre. Sabía que eran buenas cocineras, pero ella quería ayudarlas, aunque sea una última vez.

Todas comían con la autoestima por los suelos, pero de que comían, aunque sea una cucharada por 10 minutos que pasaba.

— _Es bueno saber que todas están reunidas_ —Todas alzaron la mirada para encontrarse con el holograma de Sirzechs que salía de un círculo mágico de color rojo.

—¿Onii-sama? —Rias se sorprendió un poco por aquello.

— _Hola Rias, chicas…_ —Saludo el pelirrojo de forma seria.

—Sirzechs-sama—Respondieron al saludo las demás mujeres de forma respetuosa y no como lo hizo Rias, ella tenía todo el derecho de llamarlo de ese modo.

—¿A qué se debe tu llamado, Onii-sama? —Pregunto de forma curiosa la pelirroja, ya que su hermano no las llamaba desde hace mucho tiempo y ni siquiera les hablaba, pero eso no quería decir que no las quería a todas, se preocupaba por ellas como un buen hermano.

— _Hoy en la mañana hemos recibido una sorprendente visita de parte de alguien que ya conoces muy bien… ahora él quiere que tú y ustedes chicas asistan mañana, a las 9 AM en el castillo Gremory_ —Informo el pelirrojo de forma muy seria con respecto a este tema, ya se imaginaba las reacciones que iban a tener ellas al decir el nombre de quien era que las quería ver.

—¿Visita? ¿ahora quiere vernos? —Pregunto un tanto descolocada la chica, ya que, si no era un asunto relacionado con Issei, a ella no le importaba mucho lo demás.

Las otras mujeres también pensaron lo mismo que la pelirroja.

— _Si… el que las quiere ver es… Hyōdō Issei_ —Sirzechs fue mucho más serio que antes al nombrar a su ex cuñado, el mismo les dijo que podía decirles su nombre para que ellas asistan sin ningún problema.

Las chicas dejaron todo lo que estaban haciendo para procesar lo que dijo el pelirrojo del holograma. Issei, el mismo Issei las quería ver, se imaginaban que era para regresar con ellas y dejar atrás las cosas que pasaron entre cierto peliplata. Dejando la sorpresa de lado, ahora las inundaba una increíble felicidad, estaban muy felices de haber recibido tal noticia, una noticia que habían estado esperando durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

—¿Isse? ¡mi Isse quiere vernos! —Rias grito de felicidad lo último, ya que era un momento de felicidad, el hombre que tanto amaban finalmente las quería ver y ellas no lo iba a dejar plantado, no señor.

Todas las chicas estaban soltando lágrimas de felicidad por la grata noticia, finalmente verían a Issei y le dirían lo mucho que lo sentían y extrañaban.

— _Así es… vengan mañana a las 9, y uno falten por favor_ —Termino de decir el pelirrojo, para que luego, la comunicación se cortara y dejara atrás a las chicas inmensamente felices.

Comieron de la forma más feliz y contenta posible, la comida les sabía mucho mejor ahora. Si tan solo pensar en Issei hacia que todo lo que era malo para ellas fuera bueno. Lavaron los platos de la mejor forma que hasta estaban brillando en la oscuridad, fueron a bañarse todas y a contar del cómo sería el reencuentro con su querido esposo y del cómo iban a tener muchos hijos con él y así vivirían felices por el resto de la eternidad.

Durmieron mucho mejor ahora, con sus respectivos sueños, todos ellos indicando una boda hermosa y muchos hijos con el hombre de su vida, con Issei, con el hombre al que en verdad amaban y le entregarían su todo.

Lástima que solo estaban soñando.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Casi lo mismo fue con el grupo de Vali. Solamente que las dos chicas que integraban ese grupo estaba celebrando la llegada del que aun creían castaño. En verdad era bueno que ya haya aparecido, sano y salvo.

Bikō simplemente no decía nada, solamente se quedaba mirando al líder del grupo para ver que reacción tenia.

Arthur solamente estaba sereno, no era para tanto el alterarse como las otras dos integrantes de aquel equipo.

Los otros dos miembros mientras tanto solo estaban descansando, ya que, como solo eran de ayuda en batallas, ellos no tenían nada que decir, literalmente, ya que no hablaban.

Vali solo estaba neutro, pero estaba pensando del porque motivo el cual su rival quiere verlos a ellos, no lo sabía, pero tendría que saberlo por las malas. Aunque ya se hacía una idea.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Ahora nos encontramos en este aprieto que era calmado por Sirzechs, Meiyo, Venelana, Zeoticus, Gabriel, Griselda, Baraqiel y Ruval.

Todos ellos deteniendo los ataques eufóricos que le lanzaban a Vali que estaba en el otro extremo de la sala en donde estaban todos lo que habían venido el día anterior a ver a Issei.

—¿¡QUE HACE AQUÍ ESE MALDITO!? ¡HAGAN QUE SE LARGUE DE AQUÍ! —Gritaba Rias a todo pulmón, mirando con odio puro a Vali, el cual no hacía nada sino simplemente estar serio y sin dirigirle la mirada a las mujeres del otro extremo que lo querían ver muerto.

—¡Por favor Rias, necesito que te calmes! —Pedía Sirzechs de forma seria, no le dolía para nada lo que Rias estaba queriendo lanzarle a Vali, ya que este poder era muy poco comparado con lo que el poseía.

—¡Primero que se largue el! —Pidió Rias, no, mejor dicho, ordeno la pelirroja.

—Es petición de Issei, no puedo hacer nada—Le contesto el pelirrojo de forma seria.

Rias dejo de emanar su aura de la destrucción, para pasar a un rostro serio, pero con aquel odio bien marcado en su rostro. Las otras chicas también se pusieron del mismo modo, pero ellas no dejaban de emitir su aura de muerte que era toda dirigida hacia Vali, el cual como dije, no hacía nada y solamente se la pasaba quieto.

Unos sillones aparecieron en el centro de la sala, un sillón largo por parte de las chicas y del grupo de Vali, y tres sillones individuales. Uno para Rias, otro para Vali y el otro para Issei.

Los chicos entendieron y se dirigieron a sentarse en sus respectivos lugares. Rias estaba que quería lanzarle uno de sus rayos de la destrucción, y no era la única, Akeno ya estaba emanando sus rayos amarillos, las otras también estaban preparando sus cosas para en cualquier momento, atacar a Vali.

El peliplata, discretamente estaba queriendo activar su [Divine Dividing] para también amenazar a esas mujeres, pero Albion le decía que tenía que estar en calma y no alterarse en vano con alguien que ni siquiera les llega a los talones en control de poder.

—¿Enserio solo falto unos minutos para llegar y ya todos se quieren matar? Vaya trato—Issei fue el que hablo entrando a la sala.

Todas las miradas fueron a parar en él, ya que para unos pocos era un ser desconocido, otros ya sabían quién era, otras lo estaban viendo con corazones en los ojos al chico, uno lo miraba con Ira.

Issei soltó un bostezo por el poco sueño que estaba teniendo, ya que ayer antes de dormir, las chicas hicieron de las suyas y no pudo dormir bien, ya que de lado a lado estaba que terminaba despierto y los múltiples ataques en la noche lo obligaron a ir a otra habitación para salvar su cuerpo de ser violado.

Así que salió temprano de casa antes de que las dos chicas despertaran y fue a dar un paseo por Kuōh, todo aun nada animado y se iba a dormir en un árbol, pero ya llego el día en su totalidad todo el ruido no lo dejaron dormir, llego a Lilith y aquí también estaba haciendo mucho ruido y no podía dormir.

 **[Balance Breaker]**

 **[Vanishing Dragon]**

—¡Santa madre! —Issei se agacho justo a tiempo para dejar pasar un puño cubierto con una armadura blanca, logrando golpear la puerta por donde había entrado, arrojándolo a nada en tan solo un golpe por parte de Vali.

—¡Maldito! ¡pagaras por lo de la otra vez! —Vali lo podía reconocer muy bien, este chico era el que le había dado una paliza cuando estaba entrenando y por su culpa, había perdido dos semanas de entrenamiento porque en verdad, los golpes que el chico peliblanco le había dado, daño un poco su cuerpo.

—Va-Vamos Vali, cálmate… lo de la otra vez cuando te saque la madre, pues no lo siento del todo, pero pasado es pa-… pasado—Issei le estaba comentando lo que había pasado, aumentando la Ira del peliplata y haciendo que este se de vuelta y que a una velocidad increíble casi lo mande a volar por los aires por una patada de forma vertical hacia arriba.

—¡Pagaras por lo de esa vez! —Dijo de forma furiosa el chico de armadura blanca, se mantendría ocupado mientras que Hyōdō llegara y se vieran finalmente las caras luego de mucho tiempo.

 **[Hyper Mode]**

 **Pafff…**

—Dije que… ya vasta, Vali…—Vali había perdido toda su armadura, ya que el calor que estaba emitiendo el chico era mucho como para estar con su armadura ahora. Luego, solo se vio a si mismo volando por el aire y luego estaba sentado en el mismo lugar de donde había salido.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por el enorme despliegue de poder de parte del peliblanco, todos, ya que esto jamás lo habían visto es su vida, ver esa flama naranja en la frente del chico era algo sumamente sorprendente, su aura era de puro calor, pero ahora no estaba quemando para nada, sino era como si fuera lo más cálido de todo el mundo.

Las dos Nekoshō sintieron aquella energía dentro del chico, era claramente Senjutsu o Chakra en otros casos, pero claramente a un estado mucho más purificado y estable que en los de su misma especie. Lo sentían más poderoso y superior que el mismo Chakra, pero eso era imposible, ya que el Chakra era lo único que conocían que irradiaba tal poder.

Issei camino de forma lenta hacia su sillón, se sentó y cruzo las piernas, su llama nunca desapareció, así como sus Glove's que aparecieron en sus manos, tenía una expresión de mucha seriedad, ya que aquel modo, así lo hacía actuar.

—¡Isse! —Rias se levantó de donde estaba para querer ir a abrazar a su esposo.

Los del grupo de Vali abrieron sus ojos como platos al escuchar ese nombre y no ver al chico en cuestión sentado allí, pero por la forma de actuar de Rias significaba que el que estaba sentado en aquel sillón, era en efecto, Hyōdō Issei.

—Solo no dejes tu lugar, Rias—Issei mando un pulso de fuego que quemo un poco la piel de la pelirroja, haciendo que esta ponga un rostro de dolor y de tristeza por el actuar de su esposo.

—P-P-Pero Isse, s-solo qui-…—Rias trataba de hablar y de decirle lo mucho que estaba arrepentida.

—Como dije, quédate en tu lugar Rias… a no ser que quieras un agujero en tu pecho—Issei fue muy claro con su amenaza, uno de sus [Gear] envueltos en aquel fuego naranja aprecio en frente de la pelirroja, la cual estaba asustada por lo que estaba haciendo el peliblanco en su contra.

Sin decir ninguna sola palabra más, fue a sentarse en su lugar y a sollozar por lo que Issei le había hecho, Asia se acercó a la pelirroja y empezó a sanarle sus heridas, luego de haber terminado eso le mando una mirada de reproche al chico, el cual le mando una mirada de hielo que hizo que dejara de mirarlo.

Sirzechs estaba preocupado por lo que estaba haciendo su ex cuñado, quería intervenir en esto, pero no podía hacerlo porque Issei fue muy claro y el pelirrojo, no quería tenerlo de enemigo por una tontería.

—I-I-Issei-sama… ¿en verdad eres I-I-Issei-sama? —Pregunto una nerviosa Le Fay, ya que ver aquella faceta de chico antes castaño, era algo muy difícil de creer.

—Si Le Fay, Kuroka, Arthur, Bikō y Vali… soy el mismo Hyōdō Issei, solo que en versión 2.0—Dijo Issei, levantándose de su sillón, para dirigirse hacia el equipo Vali y estrechar sus manos a todos, no importaba si estaba Vali incluido, aunque este último no quiso estrecharle su mano por estar sorprendido.

—¡Isse-nyaaa~! —Kuroka salió disparada a abrazar a Issei y tirarlo al suelo en el proceso, para luego restregarle sus enormes pechos en el rostro del peliblanco, el cual estaba como la pintura esa del grito. Muchos hombres tuvieron sus respectivas hemorragias nasales al ver los enormes pechos de la pelinegra, y muchas mujeres estuvieron celosas de eso.

—¡No mates a Issei-sama! —Le Fay apareció en escena y quito a Kuroka de encima del peliblanco que estaba tratando de recuperar el aire que se le había negado en aquellas almohadas celestial, como las llamaba Azazel.

Ya una vez calmadas las cosas, Issei nuevamente estaba con su semblante de seriedad, mirando a Vali y a sus esposas.

—Rias y las demás… quiero el divorcio—Issei fue directo al grano con este asunto, no las iba a perdonar tan fácil lo que le hicieron, pero tampoco quería estar unidas a ellas, ya no más.

—¿Eh? —Todas ellas solamente pudieron decir eso.

Issei solamente tomo un sorbo de té preparado por Grayfia que estaba sirviendo el té a los demás, para luego poner una charola de galletas y que Issei las tome y se las coma de manera lenta.

—Quiero el divorcio… aquí tengo los papeles hechos por Ajuka-dono… si los firmas, ya dejaremos de ser esposos, todos nosotros… ya no me interesan y yo no quiero interesarles a ustedes… así que… solo denme la libertad y ya—Issei termino de comer la galleta y hablo, luego tomo algo de té para que la su garganta no se seque.

—¡ESO JAMAS! —Gritaron todas las mujeres de forma seria.

—¡Por favor Isse-kun! ¡sé que cometimos un error muy grande, pero por favor, no nos hagas esto! ¡te lo pido! —Akeno hablo de forma triste, soltando lágrimas de sus ojos que ya no lo soportaron más.

—¡Por favor Isse-senpai, prometo que no lo volveremos hacer! —Dijo Koneko en el mismo estado que la pelinegra.

—¡Por favor Isse! —Grito Xenovia destrozada por la petición del peliblanco.

—No le hagas esto a tus esposas—Dijo Irina muy dolida por la noticia.

—¡No, no, no, no lo acepto! —Asia estaba llorando como magdalena.

—¡Nunca lo aceptare! ¡tú eres nuestro esposo y eso nadie lo cambiara nunca! —Dijo Rossweisse en un estado de Ira, pero a la vez de tristeza.

—¡Issei-sama, sé que nos amas! ¡no dejare que nos dejes de amar! —Dijo Ravel del mismo modo que la peliplata.

—¿Acaso, nos odias tanto para hacer esto? —Rias estaba de rodillas y llorando, para luego alzar su mirada y preguntarle a Issei si las odiaba tanto como para hacer esto.

Issei se levantó de donde estaba, para luego caminar lentamente hacia sus esposas, de sus pies estaba subiendo una sustancia negra que se iba acoplando por todo su cuerpo, siendo esta la armadura de Issei.

Poco a poco, todos estaban mirando del como su armadura se iba formando en todo su cuerpo, sus guantes desaparecieron, su llama en la frente se perdió. Vali y Sairaorg estaba con unas ansias de pelear, ya que aquella sensación de poder era increíble. Las chicas estaban maravilladas por lo que estaba pasando, pero cuando llego aquella transformación a sus ojos, se aterraron de ver aquellos ojos diabólicos, los hombres también sintieron algo de temor por aquellos ojos.

 **[Diabolic Esper]**

Issei paro a unos 20cm delante de Rias, para luego proceder a tomar su mentón y acercar a ella, la cual cerro los ojos esperando algún beso o algo por el estilo, pero Issei paro a medio camino y luego miro a todas sus esposas que lo miraban con un sonrojo en sus rostros.

—¿Odiarlas? Em, si, las odio muchísimo—Issei las miro a todas, las cuales solo abrieron los ojos por el shock que el peliblanco les causo al decir esas palabras.

El peliblanco procedió a soltar el mentón de la chica, para luego intentar ya irse del lugar para ir a pensar un poco por allí.

—¡Por favor Issei, perdóname, no quise hacerlo, yo te amo, en verdad te amo con todo mi ser! —Rias lo tomo del brazo y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, no quería perderlo, no de nuevo.

—Tus palabras son solo vacías para mi persona. ¿me amas dices? Haha, que buena broma. ¡Si en verdad me amaras nunca hubiese hecho lo que hiciste a mis espaldas! Pero no, ¡en lugar de parar, seguiste con eso hasta que yo me entero! ¿¡no!? Eres una maldita desgraciada, todas ustedes lo son. Ustedes, que procesaron un amor hacia mí, me terminaron traicionando… hahaha, que gracioso ¿no? Yo solo tenía ojos para ustedes, ya no me importaban otras mujeres, y si ellas se me declararan yo las rechazaría sin dudar, ya que yo las amaba a todas y nunca me atrevería a traicionarlas, ¡NUNCA! Pero el sentimiento nunca fue mutuo y mejor decidieron ser ustedes las que me traicionaran. ¡QUE MARAVILLA! Ahora no me vengan con sus cosas de arrepentimiento… pueden hacer lo que quieran ahora, ya no me interesan para nada… solo son escoria que se vuelve cada día más escoria… merecen morir—Issei les dijo algunas cosas que necesita decir en verdad, como él dijo, ya no sentía nada por ellas, para él era mejor que se murieran y dejaran este mundo en paz.

En las ultima palabras Issei ya tenía la palma de su mano abierta y en el dorso, dos [Gear] que giraban en su eje muy rápidamente, cargando electricidad negra a la palma del peliblanco, pero antes de que Issei acercara la mano hacia el rostro de la pelirroja, Sirzechs hizo aparición y lo detuvo alejándolo de Rias, ya que no dejaría que matara a su querida hermana.

—¡Ya es suficiente, Issei! —Fue muy serio lo que dijo el pelirrojo, que estaba envuelto en un aura de destrucción roja a su alrededor.

—Tch, que molestia… solo pregunten lo que quieran saber y yo responderé lo que pueda… rápido, tengo cosas en que pensar—Issei dejo su transformación y puso mala cara por lo que hizo Sirzechs, incluso aún se siente la quemadura en su pecho.

Todos se calmaron, pero las esposas de Issei no lo hacían, ya que estaba sollozando con la cabeza gacha, debes en cuando alzaban la mirada para ver a Issei, el cual estaba mirando a un costado con su mentón apoyado en su mano derecha y el brazo derecho apoyado en su pierna derecha cruzada, estaba de mal humor por lo que podían suponer todos los que lo miraban.

—¿Qué paso con el Sekiryūtei? —Pregunto Odín de forma seria, tenía que tener cuidado con esta actitud del chico.

—Desapareció y en su lugar evoluciono a uno mejor, yo lo llame [Involuntary Transition] —Explico lo más cortamente posible el chico, algo que sorprendió a mucho por eso.

— **¿Por qué Ddraig apareció en la sala ayer?** —Pregunto Tannin de igual forma que Odín, tenía curiosidad por como hicieron eso los dos.

—Hizo "Emission". Algo con el cual el puede intercambiarse en mi lugar y yo al suyo, es decir, yo me voy al interior de Ddraig y él toma mi lugar—Explico nuevamente el chico de forma corta.

—¿Cuántas transformaciones tienes? —Pregunto Azazel, tomando nota de lo que estaba diciendo el chico.

—Tengo en total 5 transformaciones, incluso contando a la [Breaker], pero aún me falta para desbloquearlo—Dijo nuevamente el chico.

—¿Qué es [Breaker]? —Pregunto ahora Yasaka de forma curiosa.

—[Balance Breaker]. El [Breaker] es la armadura y el [Balance], son estos pares de alas—Issei hizo aparecer sus alas, las cuales eran metálicas y con sus estelas de "plumas" doradas, algo que maravillo a muchos por tal pertenencia, ya que tales alas irradian una energía muy pura.

—¿Por qué siendo algo parecido a Chakra en tu interior-nya? —Pregunto Kuroka de forma curiosa, ya que solo los Nekomata poseían tal poder. A esto presto atención también Koneko, aunque estuviera en ese estado, necesitaba saber que era lo que posiblemente, la unía aun a Issei.

—[Ninshu], algo mucho más puro que el mismo Chakra, más poderoso, más acoplable a todo ser, más… unido—Explico el chico con una sonrisa pequeña dirigida hacia el cielo, ya que al momento de responder no estaba prestando atención al individuo que había preguntado.

—¿Eres aliado o enemigo? —Pregunto Baraqiel, ya que con la forma de actuar del chico hace rato, no le daba buena espina.

—¿Quién sabe? Trátenme como quieran—Issei dijo aquello con aburrimiento, ya que las Facciones podían pensar y tratarlo como ellos quisieran.

—¿Ti-Tienes no-novia? —Pregunto una nerviosa Kunō, que luego de hacer la pregunta se escondió detrás de su sorprendida madre.

Issei dejo su semblante aburrido para poner uno algo interesante.

—Si—Dijo Issei de forma corta, haciendo que las mujeres de ayer se le queden mirando muy seriamente por esa respuesta. Y sus esposas hierban en celos por eso.

—¿Regresaras a la Academia? —Pregunto Azazel al chico.

—Por supuesto, no pienso perder este año por cosas tan absurdas—Dijo el chico de forma seria.

—¿Seguirás con el programa Oppai Dragon? —Pregunto ahora Serafall de forma seria, ya que, aunque no lo admitirá, le gustaba ver tal programa cuando no estaba grabando el suyo.

—No—Dijo Issei de forma mucho más seria que antes.

—¿Harás otra? —Pregunto nuevamente Serafall, esperanzada de ver, aunque sea, otro programa protagonizado por el chico.

—No, no tengo tiempo para eso ahora—Dijo Issei. Serafall solo puso un semblante de tristeza.

—¿De cuánto equivale tu poder? —Pregunto Zeus al muchacho.

—Infinito… Ddraig doblego a Red y Ophis en su forma Dragón de forma muy fácil, pero los Dioses Dragones no estaban usando ni siquiera el 1% de su poder, así que se le puede llamar como un empate—Dijo Issei de forma natural, haciendo que los presentes abran los ojos como platos y que Albion en el interior de Vali, despierte de su siesta.

—¿Visitaras el Inframundo algún día? —Pregunto Venelana, para poder hacer que Millicas pase tiempo con el albino.

—Si me lo permiten, con gusto lo haré—Dijo Issei con una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto que eres invitado cuando sea—Dijo Venelana de forma feliz.

—¿Aun seguirás con tu idea del divorcio? —Pregunto Zeoticus, no es que le gustara la idea, apoyaba a Issei, solo que no quería ver sufrir a su hija y a sus conocidas.

—Sí, eso ya está más que claro para mí—Dijo Issei dirigiéndole una mirada de seriedad al pelirrojo mayor, ya que él no se doblegaría por pena hacia esas chicas.

—¡Serias por favor de ser mi bolsa de sangre personal! —Pidió Elmenhilde mirando fijamente con sus ojos rojos al chico, especialmente a su cuello.

—Solo no me dejes K.O, ¿ok? —Pidió el chico.

—¡Fuerte y claro! —Dijo la rubia de forma contenta.

—¿Aun me darás hijos-nya? —Pregunto Kuroka de forma melosa.

—No, no siento nada por ti y si yo te dejara embarazada y no me hiciera responsable, no me lo perdonaría. Es mejor que dejes esa idea en el olvido, ya que tú lo haces solo por mi poder, y yo, no pienso darte nada—Dijo Issei de forma muy dura en esas palabras, haciendo que Kuroka baje la mirada de forma triste, no era que le doliera las palabras, solo que ella no lo hacía por poder, lo hacía porque en verdad sentía algo por el chico, pero no se rendiría y le mostraría que en verdad él le gustaba a ella.

— **¿Piensas seguir entrenando?** —Pregunto Tannin, para saber si el podía ser el maestro del chico.

—No, ya no me interesa subir un poder que sube solo—Dijo Issei de forma algo ido en esa parte.

—¿Pu-Puedo ir a vi-vivir contigo? —Pregunto nuevamente Kunō, haciendo que Issei ponga cara de "¿Es un chiste?", aunque pensándolo bien, ella estaba en la Academia Kuōh y como vivía en Kioto, era muy largo de allá, aunque sea en círculo mágico, así que lo pensó mejor.

—Claro, puedes venir a vivir conmigo—Dijo Issei, ya que su casa era muy espaciosa.

—¡Yo me apunto! —Dijo ahora Yasaka, haciendo que Issei escupa el poco té que estaba bebiendo en ese momento.

—¡Yo no me quedo atrás! —Ahora lo dijo Elmenhilde, ya que no dejaría que su bolsa de sangre se escape de su lado.

—¡Yo también voy-nya! —Ahora fue Kuroka la que dijo aquello de forma feliz.

—Yo voy por asuntos diplomáticos—Dijo Seekvaira de forma seria, ya que aún no recibía las fotos de su personaje de manga.

—¡Y-Y-Yo voy por el contrato que tengo con Issei-sama! —Dijo de forma nerviosa Le Fay.

—En ese caso… ¡Penemue ira contigo por asuntos diplomáticos en la ca-… digo, asuntos diplomáticos! —Azazel ya postulo a la pelinegra que miraba fijamente a Issei, el cual estaba muy ocupado en ver de lado a lado por las repentinas cosas que estaban diciendo estas mujeres.

—¡Ya que vas a tener muchas invitadas en casa! ¡yo dejare que Grayfia vaya a tu casa a ayudar en lo que pueda! —Ahora dijo Sirzechs con una sonrisa feliz por eso, ya que la vida de Grayfia era algo aburrida aquí, así que, con Issei y compañía no lo iba a ser mucho desde ahora.

—¡Y yo voy para convencerlo de que haga otro show en Tv! ¡además de ver a Sō-tan! —Ahora fue el turno de Serafall, aunque mantenía alguno que otro secreto con respecto a sus palabras.

—¿¡NANIIIIII!? —Issei estaba que se desmayaba por lo que estaban diciendo todas las mujeres.

—Cuida bien de nosotras, Issei/san/sama—Dijeron todas las mujeres que se iban a ir a vivir con el peliblanco. O solo de visita, ya lo pensarían mejor durante su estadía en el mundo humano.

El pobre chico parecía que tenía rabia por lo que estaba escuchado, ya que estaba echando espuma por su boca en este momento, además de estar fuera de combate.

Las mujeres se preocuparon mucho por el chico y rápidamente fueron a echarle los primeros auxilios, aunque cada una peleaba para ver quién era la que iba a curar al peliblanco y por esa razón se estaba muriendo aún más.

Sus aun esposas miraban todo esto con unos celos que se sentía hasta la luna, ellas no tenían el más mínimo derecho de tocar a Issei ni mucho menos, irse a vivir a su casa. Issei era de ellas y no iban a dejar que se lo quiten, así como así, ya estaba planeando la muerte accidental de todas ellas.

—" _[Bueno… fin de la transmisión]"_ —Ddraig pensó en el interior del chico, comiendo más palomitas por el show de la mañana de ahora.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

* * *

 **...Arco 4 –** **Reencuentros – Concluido...**

* * *

 **...Episodio 16 – ¿What is this? – Concluido...**

* * *

 **+Aclaraciones**

Yaaaaa~, allí esta su episodio lleno de locuras sacadas de una cabeza que se fumó una muy fuerte, carajo.

¿Qué es fumar?

¡No te hagas el santo carajo!

Bueno, bueno.

Allí está el episodio que muchos de ustedes y por más de 15 episodios me lo pasaban pidiendo, si, finalmente está terminado y escrito, espero que sea de su total agrado.

Muchos personajes de las que posiblemente se forme un Harem ingresaron aquí, pero no todas ellas van a ingresar al Harem... aún hay mucho camino por delante y tengo muchas sorpresas también.

Y bueno, no tengo nada que aclarar ya que no sé qué tengo que aclarar, estoy algo volado así que mil disculpas por este trato.

Ahora inicia; Arco 5 **–** "Conociendo"...

* * *

...Nos vemos...


	18. Episodio 17

**Autor Gghoist**

* * *

 **Renuncia a los personajes de Anime/Manga**

Los personajes de HSDxD le pertenecen a: Ichiei Ishibumi

* * *

 **Géneros**

Ecchi, romance, comedia, Harem, shounen, [Sobrenatural], fanservice, OP, y etc

 **Formas**

Personaje humano y demás especies hablando: ¿Odiarlas? Si las odio  
Personaje sellado hablando: [Boosted Gear: Activado]  
 _Personaje humano y demás especies pensando: "Deja de hablar"  
Personaje sellado pensando: "[Con este poder, me siento renovado]"  
Comunicación vía sello mágico: Hola a todos  
_Asunto importante o cosa importante: [Longinus Destruida]

* * *

 **Resumen**

Traición por aquí, traición por allá y por más allá. Eh, no siempre alguien va a venir a prestarte poder, tienes que ganártelo, aunque al principio serás simplemente un debilucho, pero con el tiempo, serás fuerte para proteger, pues, no lo sé. Ve por este camino, hasta llegar a la meta.

* * *

.

.

.

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía que pueden haber y también por las letras o palabras que están mal escritas.

Van a ver OoC de los personajes de anime.

* * *

.

.

.

—Cuida bien de nosotras, Issei/san/sama—Dijeron todas las mujeres que se iban a ir a vivir con el peliblanco. O solo de visita, ya lo pensarían mejor durante su estadía en el mundo humano.

El pobre chico parecía que tenía rabia por lo que estaba escuchado, ya que estaba echando espuma por su boca en este momento, además de estar fuera de combate.

Las mujeres se preocuparon mucho por el chico y rápidamente fueron a echarle los primeros auxilios, aunque cada una peleaba para ver quién era la que iba a curar al peliblanco y por esa razón se estaba muriendo aún más.

Sus aun esposas miraban todo esto con unos celos que se sentía hasta la luna, ellas no tenían el más mínimo derecho de tocar a Issei ni mucho menos, irse a vivir a su casa. Issei era de ellas y no iban a dejar que se lo quiten, así como así, ya estaba planeando la muerte accidental de todas ellas.

—" _[Bueno… fin de la transmisión]"_ —Ddraig pensó en el interior del chico, comiendo más palomitas por el show de la mañana de ahora.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

—Siempre serás mi rival… eso nadie lo cambiará ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca… pero… nuestra pelea se pospondrá… Vali… nunca cambies, aun si… ¡allí viene! ¡corre! ¡vete de aquí ahora! —"Fragmento dirigido a Vali Lucifer, "El final nunca dicta una muerte"".

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

—¡Ahhhh! ¡dos sueños consecutivos en donde casi me violan! ¡eso ya es mucho! —Issei despertó sobresaltado de su; ¿pequeña cama?

Aguanta. Su cama nunca tuvo sabanas rosadas, no tenía el techo también rosa, algo raro estaba pasando aquí.

—Mama… aun no es momento de despertar, baja la voz—Issei quedo de piedra al escuchar una voz femenina venir del otro lado de la cama.

El chico giro su cabeza lentamente hacia el otro lado, solo para toparse con una cabellera rubia, rostro en forma de corazón, rostro al cual Issei conocía muy bien.

—[Jum, jum… resumen… ya que aquí no hay Flashback… cuando finalmente te escapaste de las mujeres que te querían violar… te viniste al mundo humano y apareciste en el parque Kuōh, luego de eso caminaste por un rato hasta encontrarte con la rubia que está delante de ti, luego de eso la invitaste a tomar un batido, claro que acepto, solo que el batido fue saboteado por unos chicos que sentían celos de ustedes dos por ser una "pareja" perfecta. Ya con eso hecho, ustedes dos no respondían a lo que pensaban, sus cerebros terminaron apagados, luego de eso terminaron en un bar, había mucha música electrónica, bebieron mucho alcohol, aunque debo felicitarte, ya que no bebiste mucho, pero de igual forma te emborrachaste demás. Ya luego de eso llevaste a la rubia a este departamento, luego no sé qué les pico a ambos que terminaron dándose besos por todos lados, pobre pared, casi se rompe de tanto andarse estampando en ella, ni que hablar de los platos que se quebraron, la mesa que termino en pedazos, y ya con eso, llegaron a este cuarto y… el resto ya lo sabes] —Ddraig fue nuevamente el que tenía que explicar todo lo que había hecho el chico peliblanco y la rubia la noche anterior.

—… N-N-N-No me di-di-digas q-q-q-que…—Issei no podía articular nada, estaba en shock por lo que estaba diciendo su compañero, no podía ser cierto, ahora sí que estaba muerto.

—[No, no tuvieron su escena para mayores, ya que una vez llegaron al cuarto, uno de tus engranajes apareció y termino electrocutándolos a los dos, parece que tenías activado un sistema de defensa por si acaso ocurría este tipo de casos, vaya, eres muy inteligente compañero, sino fuera por tu inteligencia de seguro tu virginidad ya sería historia, te felicito] —Ddraig le explico lo que falto, todo lo que decía el Dragón era verdad.

Issei estaba echando espuma por su boca, y no pudo más y termino desmayándose junto a la rubia que se despertó de golpe por el alboroto que sufrió su cama.

—Hay por Dios, ¿Qué paso aquí? —Se preguntó la rubia.

—[¿Enserio tengo que explicarlo dos veces? Ya uno se cansa… quiero decir… ding, dong, ding, dong] —Ddraig estaba muy cansado con esto de explicar, pero como capto el hecho de que la rubia no sabía nada del mundo sobrenatural, quiso ser lo mejor discreto que podía ser.

—¿Eh? ¿¡EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH!? —Ahora era el turno de Lucy de sobresaltarse por encontrarse con un chico en la cama.

—¡Aaaaahhhhh! Ya pues, mucha cosa que pase despertando a los gritos—Issei despertó gritando nuevamente, y luego se quejó del hecho de siempre despertar gritando.

—¡I-I-I-I-I-Issei! —Lucy se tapó todo lo que tenía que taparse para que el chico de cabello blanco no la vea.

—No digas nada y no saques nada precipitado… unos chicos envidiosos nos botaron algo al batido y pues… luego fue noche de locos y terminamos aquí… pero no hicimos nada más ya que mi sistema de emergencia nos noqueo antes de pasar a "mayores" —Explico el chico de lo que Ddraig le había comentado, haciendo que la rubia ponga mala cara pero que se recomponga rápidamente a poner un rostro de nerviosismo por el torso desnudo del chico.

—¿P-P-Podrías salir? Q-Q-Q-Quiero cam-cambiarme—Pidió la chica de forma tímida.

—Ok… preparare el almuerzo mientras tanto—Issei dijo aquello y empezó a salir de la habitación para poder ir a la cocina.

Lucy mientras tanto se quedó a pensar un poco en lo que había dicho el chico, al menos ella llevaba sujetador, lo cual era buena noticia, además, viendo a Issei, el sí tenía los pantalones puestos y con su correa, lo cual la llevaba a deducir que lo que dijo Issei era todo verdad. Algo que la hizo suspirar, pero no de alivio.

 **[Mastermind]**

Lucy escucho aquello, además de sentir una pisca de algún poder desconocido, algo que hizo que su rostro tome mucha seriedad.

Se levantó de la cama rápidamente, tomo una blusa que estaba al alcance y se la puso, tenía puesta un pantalón así que no era problema. Fue a la puerta que daba a la cocina y vio a Issei, el cual estaba tarareando una melodía, pero para Lucy eso era raro, no el hecho de que estuviera tarareando y eso. Sino, lo de la ropa del chico. Por lo que podía recordar lo de ayer, gracias a cierta habilidad, se dio cuenta de que Issei ahora llevaba otro tipo de vestimenta, el blanco ya lo conocía, solo que el modelo de este atuendo era mucho más robusto y de calidad que la anterior. Además de nombrar que la rubia pudo sentir una energía salir de la cocina, ya que era su trabajo el saber que energía era esta.

—Mmm, huele delicioso—Comento Lucy de forma inerte. Lo que Issei estaba preparando en verdad liberaba una fragancia deliciosa y apetecible.

—Gracias por el cumplido… ya mismo esta lista, puedes tomar asiento mientras tanto—Le dijo Issei sin voltear a verla por lo ocupado que estaba con la tortilla de huevo y demás mezclas que uso para darle sabor y textura.

Lucy solo sonrió un poco y fue a la mesa a esperar su desayuno con calma. Ya luego de un minuto Issei llego con los platos de arroz, y el huevo revuelto, Lucy pensó un momento, el arroz demoraba un buen rato en cocinarse, pero ahora Issei lo había hecho como en unos 6 minutos y nada más, algo raro estaba pasando.

Luego Issei coloco la limonada y luego hablo:

—Espero que te guste… hice lo que pude con lo que tome prestado… te los regresare no te preocupes—Informo el chico con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—No hay problema… ¡buen provecho! —Y Lucy empezó a comer moderadamente la comida preparada por el chico de cabello blanco que tenía en frente.

Ambos desayunaron en un silencio cómodo, de vez en cuando Lucy preguntaba algunas cosas que Issei respondió de forma natural, no perturbando nada del ambiente amistoso que se había formado rápidamente entre los dos. Issei también preguntaba cosas relacionadas a que, si vivía sola y demás cosas.

Luego de unos minutos en estar desayunando, Issei lavo los platos y Lucy lo ayudo también, ambos en sus charlas de revistas de moda por parte de la rubia y del espacio por parte de Issei, ambos tenían gustos muy diferentes.

Ahora Issei estaba fuera del departamento de la rubia, ya listo para irse a su casa y hacer lo de siempre.

—Bueno Lucy, muchas gracias por dejarme desayunar… ahora tengo que correr para poder ir a la Academia, aunque llegue dos horas tarde, pero bueno, ¿que se le puede hacer? —Issei murmuro un poco lo de la Academia y que ya iba tarde por dos horas.

—Oh, ya veo. Es bueno saber que te gusto pasar por mi departamento… aunque terminamos aquí sin saberlo—Ahora fue Lucy la que murmuro la última parte.

—Jeje… nos vemos entonces—Issei empezó a caminar por las calles de Kuōh, hasta que dio vuelta en una esquina y se perdió de la vista de la rubia.

—" _A simple vista es un humano común y corriente… pero la forma de ocultar su aura y el aura que posee en su interior me lleva a pensar que posee una [Sacred Gear], no podría decir cual, pero es poderosa, tal vez una [Longinus]. Pero, ¿Por qué ocultar su aura hasta hacerla nula? No lo entiendo del todo, pero ya tendré tiempo para saber más sobre el tema e informar a mi padre de este hecho. No creo que sea una amenaza para futuro… no quiero que lo sea"_ —La rubia pensó con tristeza las últimas palabras de su pensar.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Issei corría como loca, digo, loco para poder llegar a su casa. No quería ir por sus [V.S], "Vacío Espacial" para llegar rápido a casa, sino que quería correr para ponerse en forma, y con aquella corrida, pues necesitaba mucho por hacer acostumbrar a sus piernas, ya que, en verdad corría como loca en apuros.

Llego a su casa, se metió como pudo a la ducha, se bañó, se cambió a su uniforme dado por Grayfia que lo estaba ayudando en lo que significaba a quehaceres del hogar, luego de eso tomo un pan con mermelada, su bolso y finalmente salió corriendo hacia la Academia, nuevamente con su corrida de loca.

Cuando llego a la Academia se metió como pudo y llego a su salón escapándose de Saji, el cual estaba yendo a la Oficina de Sōna para dejarle unos papeles, pero cuando vio a Issei ingresar tarde, lo empezó a seguir para darle una buena hablada, lástima que termino cayéndose y desechado todo el papel al final de todo.

Issei llego a su salón y justamente le tocaba a Rossweisse impartir su clase. El peliblanco puso su mejor sonrisa para poder ingresar al salón. Algo que a la peliplata cautivo desde siempre y lo dejo pasar sin ninguna advertencia al salón, dejando con mucha Ira en los hombres porque Issei había "dominado" a la sensei de forma muy fácil.

— _¡Maldito Issei, se te ocurre llegar tarde dos horas y ni siquiera recibiste un regaño de Ross-chan!_ —Matsuda y Motohama lo estaba matando en este momento, no literalmente, pero si le estaba estrangulando por el cuello.

—Cof, cof… y-y-y-ya pa-pa-paren—Issei estaba "muriendo" por lo que estaban haciendo sus dos amigos pervertidos.

— _¡Pequeño demonio!_ —Susurraron los dos chicos, aun estrangulando al peliblanco. El resto de la clase no le prestaba atención a eso, pero las aun esposas de Issei, como lo son; Irina, Xenovia, Asia, Ravel y Rossweisse, lo estaban viendo de forma discreta, especialmente la sensei que tenía que estar impartiendo las clases para sus estudiantes y especialmente, para su Issei.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Finalmente, la hora del almuerzo había llegado, casi todos los estudiantes estaban en el salón. Pero dejemos eso de lado y pasemos a los asuntos que conciernen a los adultos.

—Etto… ¿me podrías decir cómo iba en esta parte, Hyōdō-san? —Una de las muchas compañeras que tenía Issei en el salón y de las cuales nunca en su vida se habían acercado a él por motivos muy claros, le estaba preguntando por el ejercicio que no entendió bien en la hora de matemáticas, impartidas por Rossweisse.

—Pues veras… tomas esta fórmula, los reemplazas con sus respectivos números, 21 reemplaza la incógnita A, luego trazamos sus respectivas rectas, seguimos reemplazando estos números que son muy esenciales en el ejercicio. Ahora hacemos la raíz cuadrada de 5 y 12, lo que salga lo ponemos en este igual, luego vamos a lo de abajo-…—Issei le estaba explicando del cómo se tenía que reemplazar los componentes de una fórmula matemática por los números para que al final tenga que dar un número que sería la respuesta correcta, pero alguien lo interrumpió.

—¡Oh! Yo tengo problemas en esta… ¿me ayudarías, Hyōdō-kun? —Ahora se vino otra chica más a pedir concejos con las tareas.

—Etto… _"Carajo dejen comen en paz, aunque sea pan es comida"_ … ¿podría ser para más tarde chicas? Necesito comer algo por el momento, en verdad lo siento—Issei saco de su maleta su aplastado pan para ponérselo en la boca y empezar a salir de esa situación muy incómoda.

—¿Seguro que no vas a espiar a las mujeres, Hyōdō? —Aika hizo aparición en escena para poder molestar un poco al peliblanco.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡pensé que Hyōdō había cambiado! Tal parece que era mentira—Comento una de las chicas que logro escuchar eso.

—El problema aquí es si lo que decides creer es verdad o es una mentira… a mí no me importa si me creen que deje de ser un pervertido, yo no soy alguien que obliga a creer, yo solo los dejo a criterio propio… comentarios de terceras o segundas personas no me afectan en nada… y respondiendo a tu pregunta Aika-san… no, no voy a espiar algo que no me atrae… me gustan las mujeres claro, pero no todas son dignas de mis ojos… yo no me intereso por el cuerpo, a mí me gustan los sentimientos—Issei al final les dio una sonrisa de complicidad, haciendo que la chica que hablo se sonroje por lo que vio, además de las otras que también estaban mirando.

Ciertas chicas se sonrojaron aún más por ver aquella hermosa sonrisa después de mucho tiempo, pero también sintieron celos de que otras se lleven la atención que ellas merecían de parte del peliblanco.

Ya sin más que decir salió escapando del lugar a donde sea.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

—Gracias por darme asilo por un momento, Kaichō—Agradeció Issei sentado en el sillón que estaba en frente del escritorio de la pelinegra de lentes, que estaba sola ya que los demás estaban haciendo sus quehaceres en sus respectivos salones, además de que Tsubaki fue a dejar unos documentos al Director.

—No hay de que, Hyōdō-kun—Dijo Sōna, sin prestarle atención al chico por la montaña de papeles que tenía que firmar para hoy.

Issei vio lo ocupada que estaba así que decidió no molestar para nada, así que solo empezó a comer el pan en silencio, aunque estaba una y otra vez que el pan no quería pasar por su garganta, pero lo hacía en silencio para no ser echado para fuera.

Luego de un rato llego Tsubaki y saludo a Issei, para luego de un rato ambos se pongan a jugar cartas. Issei estaba ganando por que ya se había dado por honor de estudiar las normas de este juego y sacar el mejor provecho de este.

Tsubaki estaba desconcertada, no podía ser que el chico que estaba en frente la ganara ya 10 veces seguidas, era mucho. Pero dejo de pensar y puso su cabeza fría y pidió otra ronda más, algo que Issei acepto por ver su rostro muy serio.

—¿Enserio que tanto tiene que firmar Kaichō? La noto muy concentrada—Comento Issei de forma casual, tirando una carta en la mesita de en medio.

—Kaichō está preocupada… por cierto asunto—Murmuro Tsubaki de forma seria.

—Ya veo. ¿por el asunto de que Serafall-dono vino a vivir a mi casa? —Indago el chico con curiosidad.

—¿Onee-sama que…? —Sōna alzo la mirada de los papeles para mirar fijamente a Issei.

—Pues que Serafall-dono vino a mi casa ayer… además de que ni siquiera me daba cuenta ya que hoy no estuve allí, ni ayer tampoco—Lo último solo fue para Issei, ya que como el mismo pensó, no sabía nada de sus invitadas desde ayer en la tarde.

—Por lo que más quieras… no dejes que haga algo malo—Pidió Sōna, no queriendo meterse en problemas por su hermana mayor.

—Bueno, haré lo que pueda… tienes un, ¿5? —Issei pregunto a Tsubaki, la cual bajo la mirada al haber perdido nuevamente.

Issei solo sonrió un poco por ver el escritorio de Sōna, en el cual estaba un pequeño espejo que reflejaba las cartas de la pelinegra.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Domingo.

— _[Muy buenas chicos y chicas aquí… yo, Ddraig, viniendo a traerles el resumen de los días jueves, viernes, sábado y domingo hasta la tarde. Jueves, Issei regreso a casa seguido de la Nekoshō de cabello blanco, por suerte Issei pudo escapar de ella sin problemas al usar [V.S] en un lugar apartado. Luego en casa fue interrogado por todas las mujeres, que en total eran: 11, ¿o eran más? Pues la verdad no se mucho de ese tema. Luego de eso la Maō pelinegra empezó a rogarle a Issei de que hiciera un nuevo programa para que ella pueda verlo, Issei acepto porque hasta en la ducha lo molestaba. Ya con todo eso paso jueves. Viernes, la Maō y la heredera Agares, fueron al inframundo ya terminados sus asuntos, la heredera solo estaba con Issei por las fotos, luego de eso se despidió de él ya que tenía que atender los problemas de ser heredera, Issei le dijo que pensara que el para que no se estresara, claramente fue una broma, pero ella se lo tomo como algo… ¿bueno se podría decir? Pues no se en verdad, ni siquiera Issei lo sabe en este caso. La Maō fue llevada de regreso por el pelirrojo Lucifer y por el peliverde Beelzebub, al menos sabemos que no regresara ya que cumplió su cometido… con eso acaba viernes. Sábado; las dos Kitsune más la Vampira se fueron de casa a sus respectivos lugares, ya que estaban descuidando sus trabajos como respectivas líderes, la pequeña Kitsune quería quedarse, pero su madre se la llevo de igual forma, la rubia Vampiro también quería quedarse, pero tenía que partir, así que exprimió casi a nada a Issei, el cual casi muere por pérdida de sangre. Uff, al menos ya no molestaran con sus cosas, por ahora. Domingo por el día y tarde, la Nekoshō y la maga partieron a una misión de un mes junto con el resto de su equipo, la pelinegra le dio a Issei una sesión curación con Senjutsu… ¿enserio me pregunto yo? Issei es el tipo más sano de todos, pero bueno, incluso yo vi del porque quería hacer eso… algo que subió preocupación en Issei por lo que dijo al final… "Por si acaso no regrese". Lo mismo paso con la rubia, solo que esta no hizo lo que la pelinegra si, solo que hicieron nuevamente el Pacto entre humano/mago, no como antes, Demonio/mago. Pero lo que más me dio risa fue la chica de nombre Penemue, no es que me reiría de ella, sino de lo que tuvo que soportar Azazel por hacerse el pendejo, además de Shemhazai castigando a Azazel y Azazel siendo castigado por la chica pelinegra, jajajaja, esos tíos son divertidos en verdad. Bueno, la pelinegra también regreso a Grigori por petición de los dos; Gobernador y ex Gobernador, porque muchos papeles se acumulaban y ella era una muy buena secretaria… en fin, ahora solo hay tres chicas aquí… Grayfia Lucifuge, Ophis Ouroboros, Eve de Nasod… ¡ustedes han sido elegidas para pertenecer al Harem de Hyōdō Issei! ¡felicidades!]_ —Ddraig termino de dar su largo, largo resumen de esos 3 días y medio.

Lo último lo dijo de forma feliz por lo que se podía notar. Grayfia estaba tocando el suave cabello de Issei mientras él estaba profundamente dormido, la peliplata tenía un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, además de estar sonriendo un poco. Mientras las otras dos se estaban esmerando en limpiar todo lo que habían ensuciado las otras invitadas, siempre con sus cosas y los electrodomésticos terminaron de cabeza quien sabe cómo, pero bueno. Pero ellas también estaban con un sonrojo y una sonrisa en sus rostros al escuchar decir eso al Dragón.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Noche del domingo, 8:00 pm.

Ahora todos estaban cenando en la mesa.

—Vamos Grayfia-san… toma asiento con nosotros para cenar—Pedía Issei a la obstinada Maid que no quería faltarle el respeto a su lugar, el de una simple criada.

—Entienda Issei-sama, eso no está a mi alcance—Argumentaba la peliplata de forma muy seria.

—(Suspiro) Por Dios… ¿que hice para merecer esto? —Grayfia tuvo un pequeño dolor de cabeza que disimulo muy bien.

—Solo déjalo pasar, ya entenderá, Isse—Le dijo Eve al chico.

—Sí, si—Apoyaba Ophis a la chica Nasod.

—Pues entonces no comeré mientras ella no se siente y cene con nosotros—Issei también era muy obstinado ahora, dejo de comer y empezó a mover su mano en el vacío del aire, haciendo que las chicas tuvieran gotitas estilo anime en sus nucas por eso. Pero si tan solo vieran lo que Issei puede ver.

La cena siguió con esa escena, Eve termino de comer y lavo su plato, Ophis la siguió, ambas se despidieron de Grayfia y del peliblanco, a este último dándole un beso en los labios cada una, Issei por su parte se despedía de ellas y les desea las buenas noches, haciendo que estas sonrían tiernamente por ese gesto.

Issei y Grayfia se mantenían en las mismas posiciones de antes, ya que ninguno de ellos iba a retroceder, pero Grayfia tenía que cumplir lo que decía su amo, pero no era parte de su trabajo el sentarse en la mesa en donde comen sus señores, antes solo actuaba a que era la esposa de Lucifer, pero ahora era una simple sirvienta que fue enviada a servir a Issei acomode lugar.

El peliblanco se mantenía neutro, debes en cuando calentaba su plato de comida y otro que el mismo fue atraer para Grayfia, con sus llamas naranjas para que la comida no se ponga fría. Ahora ya eran las 12 de la mañana y la luz de la cocina seguía encendida, ambos seguían en la misma posición y con los mismos rasgos, solo que Issei esta vez estaba algo decaído y solo jugaba con la comida de vez en cuando para no aburrirse con este ambiente tan pobre.

—Gracias por la comida…—Agradeció el peliblanco, levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia la sala.

Grayfia solamente se quedó allí parada sin hacer nada.

 **[** **Diabolic Esper** **]**

—Tenme listo el uniforme mañana a las 7, vendré en unas horas—Pidió el chico de forma algo somnolienta.

—¿Puedo preguntar a donde se dirige a esta hora, Issei-sama? —Grayfia se giró a verle el rostro, pero Issei solamente abrió su [V.S] y antes de entrar dijo lo siguiente:

—Las sirvientas no tienen en derecho de preguntar a donde se dirige su amo, la sirvienta solo esta para servir y no hacer preguntas. Si me mato, la sirvienta no se debe preocupar, si me roban, la sirvienta nada tiene que hacer, si me voy, la sirvienta nada tiene que preguntar… así que hazme el favor Grayfia-san, no preguntes a donde voy, solo yo se la respuesta, tu solo preocúpate por tu trabajo—Issei chasqueo los dedos, la ruptura procedió a tragarlo y luego cerrarse de golpe por orden de su usuario.

Grayfia solamente se mantuvo seria, pero apretaba sus delicadas manos en frustración por no obedecer lo que se le dice, pero cualquiera la entiende, la mesa de un millonario, no es mesa de un pobre.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

En cierta habitación de color rosa de abrió la ruptura, para dejar salir a Issei en su estado [MM] y que luego se acueste en el lugar espacioso de la cama, tomando la cobija para poder cubrirse y finalmente dormirse, ya que tenía mucho sueño.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Lucy tuvo un sueño algo loco por llamarlo así. Ya que en aquel sueño se estaba casando, si, se estaba casando.

Vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco con hermosos detalles de rosas blancas por toda la prenda, un hermoso velo que cubría su rostro, la completaba, pero no olvidemos el ramo de rosas blancas que llevaba en sus manos.

A su lado estaba su padre, llevándola al altar y dedicándole unas palabras llenas de orgullo a ella, diciéndole lo orgulloso que estaba, que se había conseguido al mejor chico de todos y de que estaba plenamente seguro que juntos serian felices por mucho tiempo.

La rubia fijo su vista al frente, en donde se podía ver… se podía ver… se podía ver…

—¿¡Se podía ver que!? —Lucy despertó de golpe, nerviosa por lo de aquel sueño. Lo raro era que no podía ver nada cuando se fijaba en quien era con el que se iba a casar en aquel día, eso era lo único raro.

—¡A mí! —Issei le dijo a la rubia, la cual regreso a verlo con cara de: "¿Pero qué mier-…?"

—¡Aahhhh! ¿¡Qué haces aquí Issei!? —Grito y luego pregunto sobresaltada la rubia, no vaya ser que ahora si paso algo que ni siquiera recordaba que era.

—Ah, pues llegue de noche para descansar un poco y… tengo algo que decirte—Issei tomo una seriedad increíble en último momento, ya que confiaba plenamente en la chica que estaba delante de él, le iba contar que no era un humano normal, además de que sabía muy bien que Lucy no era una humana común y corriente también.

—¿Q-Q-Qu-Que me di-di-dirás? —Pregunto algo ansiosa la chica, no sabía porque, pero verlo a él, solo mirarle a ella, la hacía sentir muy feliz a cada momento.

—Y-Y-Yo… y-y-yo…—Issei parecía que tenía problemas en decir lo que tenía que decir.

—¿Y-Y-Y-Yo? —Lucy estaba algo intrigada y confundida por las palabras nada claras del peliblanco.

—[Yo soy homosexual] —Ddraig ingreso en escena ya cansado de estas pendejadas de parte de su compañero y de la rubia.

—Sí, soy homosexual—Issei le dio toda la razón a su compañero interior, solo para luego de unos segundos entrara en shock por lo que dijo.

—¿Eh? ¿¡EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH!? —La sorpresa no cabría en la rubia, ya que en verdad eso la había dejado sorprendida hasta ya no poder más.

—" _E-E-E-Eso es todo amigos"_ —Pensó Issei con los ojos hechos remolinos.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

* * *

 **...Episodio 17 – Lucy – Concluido...**

* * *

Bien pues, aquí les dejo el episodio 17. Muchos esperaban más que este relleno, otros lo aceptaran y otros me contactaran para mandarme a la mierda, pero bueno.

De ahora en adelante me voy a basar en la idea del anime Yamada-kun y no sé qué más seguía, los que vieron el anime sabrán de que estoy hablando. No, no ingresara ningún personaje de ese anime, solo me baso en su trama y ya.

Ya como dijo Ddraig, tres chicas ya están en el Harem, las otras aún no se, por esa razón las quite de forma rápida, ya que a muchos no le gusto este tipo de cosas.

A Ddraig lo uso como narrador, ya que me da flojera escribir Flashback, ya que los creo innecesarios y molestos de recordar, por eso solo lo haga de forma resumida todo.

Perdonen en la escena de Grayfia e Issei, pero no se me ocurrió nada ya que como dije, estoy corto de imaginación, pero los compensare en algún episodio dedicado a ella e Issei.

Como verán, ya no le doy mucho protagonismo a otros personajes, pero como dije, descuiden, cada una tendrá su papel muy pronto.

El último párrafo me inspire en Pokie de los Looney Tunes para ser más precisos.

Bueno, eso esto.

* * *

...Nos vemos...


	19. Episodio 18

**Autor Gghoist**

* * *

 **Renuncia a los personajes de Anime/Manga**

Los personajes de HSDxD le pertenecen a: Ichiei Ishibumi

* * *

 **Géneros**

Ecchi, romance, comedia, Harem, shounen, [Sobrenatural], fanservice, OP, y etc

 **Formas**

Personaje humano y demás especies hablando: ¿Odiarlas? Si las odio  
Personaje sellado hablando: [Boosted Gear: Activado]  
 _Personaje humano y demás especies pensando: "Deja de hablar"  
Personaje sellado pensando: "[Con este poder, me siento renovado]"  
Comunicación vía sello mágico: Hola a todos  
_Asunto importante o cosa importante: [Longinus Destruida]

* * *

 **Resumen**

Traición por aquí, traición por allá y por más allá. Eh, no siempre alguien va a venir a prestarte poder, tienes que ganártelo, aunque al principio serás simplemente un debilucho, pero con el tiempo, serás fuerte para proteger, pues, no lo sé. Ve por este camino, hasta llegar a la meta.

* * *

.

.

.

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía que pueden haber y también por las letras o palabras que están mal escritas.

Van a ver OoC de los personajes de anime.

* * *

.

.

.

—¿Q-Q-Qu-Que me di-di-dirás? —Pregunto algo ansiosa la chica, no sabía porque, pero verlo a él, solo mirarle a ella, la hacía sentir muy feliz a cada momento.

—Y-Y-Yo… y-y-yo…—Issei parecía que tenía problemas en decir lo que tenía que decir.

—¿Y-Y-Y-Yo? —Lucy estaba algo intrigada y confundida por las palabras nada claras del peliblanco.

—[Yo soy homosexual] —Ddraig ingreso en escena ya cansado de estas pendejadas de parte de su compañero y de la rubia.

—Sí, soy homosexual—Issei le dio toda la razón a su compañero interior, solo para luego de unos segundos entrara en shock por lo que dijo.

—¿Eh? ¿¡EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH!? —La sorpresa no cabría en la rubia, ya que en verdad eso la había dejado sorprendida hasta ya no poder más.

—" _E-E-E-Eso es todo amigos"_ —Pensó Issei con los ojos hechos remolinos.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Pero esto era muy incómodo tío.

En verdad, Lucy no quería ni mirar al chico por ligera pena, e Issei no podía articular palabras para poder justificarse por lo de su compañero Dragón, el cual estaba riendo de forma excesiva por hacer sus cosas.

—M-M-M-Mira… sé que tu estas relacionada con el mundo sobrenatural—Issei logro tocar el tema perfecto para salir de ese asuntito en el que estaba metido.

Lucy escucho eso y regreso a mirarlo de manera muy seria, ya que este tema era algo que concernía mucho su total atención.

—Ya veo. Creía que no te habías dado cuenta de nada. Sí, estoy relacionada con el mundo sobrenatural, soy una maga—Lucy no se fue con juegos en este tema, tomando una voz muy seria le explico de su estatus al chico.

—Sí, lo tenía en cuenta desde la primera vez que te vi—Comento el chico ya con más naturalidad, pero no con seriedad, sino con algo neutro.

—¡Ah! ¿¡todo este tiempo lo sabias y solamente lo ocultabas!? —La rubia no podía creerlo, bueno si podía, pero era algo difícil de digerir.

—Jejeje, así es. Bueno, ya que me dijiste tu estatus, yo te diré el mío. Fui un Demonio de Clase Baja, pero por algunas circunstancias deje de ser un Demonio y regrese a ser un humano. Antes era conocido como el Sekiryūtei má-…—Issei estaba explicando algunas cosas de su pasado, pero fue callado rápidamente al ser estampado por la rubia, haciendo que ambos caigan al suelo y que la rubia se le quede encima suyo tapándole la boca.

—¿Sekiryūtei? ¿en verdad? ¡Oh por Dios, eres mi mayor ídolo! —El cabello de Lucy tapaba sus ojos chocolate, pero luego de un momento alza la mirada y se vio unos ojos brillantes, con estrellitas por el alrededor, dándole más animación al momento.

—Mmm—Issei no sabía que decir a ese hecho.

—El Dragón Emperador Rojo siempre ha sido mi mejor ídolo del mundo sobrenatural, un Dragón de fuego, además de poseer poderes capaces de matar a un Dios. Eh oído hazañas que ha hecho el portador de esta era, hechos históricos, impidiendo la destrucción de todo el mundo por la Bestia Trihexa, pelear en una enorme Guerra, morir, luego ser revivido por los Dioses Dragones… ¡oh Dios, esto es algo irreal! —Lucy estaba completamente fascinada, ya que debajo suyo estaba el portador del Sekiryūtei.

—¡Mmmmmm! —Issei trataba de hablar, pero no podía hacerlo para nada.

—Pero… escuche de unas fuentes que el portador del Sekiryūtei desapareció hace 4 meses y no se volvió a saber nada de él. Por motivos que nadie sabe desapareció… pero dejando eso de lado… ¡ahora estas aquí, sano y salvo! —Lucy se puso a pensar un poco, dejando a Issei respirar un poco porque ya no le estaba obstruyendo su nariz.

—Dije… anterior Sekiryūtei… cof, cof—Issei logro hablar, para luego proceder a toser un poco.

—¿Ah? —Lucy no sabía de lo que estaba hablando el chico, pero regreso la mirada a él, dándole una mirada muy fría, pidiendo una explicación muy a fondo por este tema algo delicado.

Issei solo le dijo que sufrió una traición, no dio detalles por parte de quien, y luego de eso fue a parar a un lugar en el cual entreno y gano un poder sin igual, pero aquel poder estaba en pleno nacimiento, ni siquiera era lo más fuerte como para acabar con el CoC, ya que Issei para ese Dios, era simplemente una hormiga.

Le dijo que el Sekiryūtei sufrió una evolución y dejo de ser lo que una vez fue, para pasar a un ser mucho más poderoso que antes. No paso a detalles ya que no era necesario el contar toda una historia completa.

Lucy se quedó pensando un momento, procesando la información que le había dado el chico de cabello blanco, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocer, aunque sea en una imagen al portador del Dragón, pero sabía que Issei no mentía, lo sabía por su naturalidad de contar las cosas.

—Mmm, ya veo. Pero es bueno el que volvieras sano y salvo… pero ¿¡qué digo!? —Lucy se regañó al final por preocuparse por alguien al cual apenas y conoce de su pasado.

—Ya te dije… solo se Tsun… Lucy—Issei se levantó y se puso muy cerca de la chica, casi llegando a tocarse nariz con nariz.

La rubia reacción de forma muy nerviosa a esto, pero sabía que era su culpa, ya que ella había tirado el suelo al chico sin que este tenga posibilidad de decir o hacer algo.

—¡Ecchiiii! —Lucy termino por propinarle una enorme cachetada al chico, el cual termino por quedar estampado en la pared por el enorme golpe que había sufrido.

—Oye… no me gusta que me golpeen sin razón aparente, yo no fui el que hizo aquello, fuiste tú… así que para la próxima que pase lo mismo que aquí, no quiero que me golpees, si fui yo el que provoco el accidente, yo me haré responsable, así que, por favor, para la próxima no me golpees… **no me agrada** —Puede que Issei sea un tipo sumamente tranquilo, pero a él no le gustaba que le pongan la mano sin que él tuviera algo que ver en ese problema, lo molestaba mucho. Su Pecado de la Ira lo hacía actuar de ese modo, además de ponerlo en un estado Demoníaco muy peligroso.

La rubia no sabía que decir, ya que Issei había hablado de manera muy fría y escalofriante. La rubia descubrió que no se hay que jugar con el chico, ya que no siempre uno era lo que aparentaba.

—L-L-L-L-Lo si-siento mucho—Lucy agacho la cabeza por la tristeza que la estaba carcomiendo.

—Ya, no importa. Haré el desayuno, ahora como llegaras temprano a la Academia… ¿Cómo lo sé? Pues allí está el uniforme y cualquiera que lo vea pensaría lo mismo que yo—Issei se levantó de donde estaba tirado, para luego ir camino hacia la cocina y empezar a preparar el desayuno, tarareando una nota musical.

Lucy sentía culpa, era verdad que Issei no tenía nada que ver con la caída, no sabía cómo reaccionar para ese momento, pero esa razón simplemente le grito y luego lo golpeo, algo que por supuesto no le gusto para nada al chico. Ahora comprendía que los personajes masculinos del manga, no siempre son chicos ingenuos y que eran lo mejor de lo mejor. Issei era una persona clara de la realidad, uno muy calmado, pero que, si se le molesta en vano, sabe cómo herir solo con palabras.

Lucy se metió a la ducha a bañarse, ya que no iba a ir a su primero día de esta forma. En la ducha se la paso pensando en Issei y de la forma del como lo trato sin que él tuviera algo que ver en ese asunto. Tenía que admitir que Issei se hacía respetar, no de la mejor manera, pero se hacía respetar solo con las palabras, lo cual era bueno. Pero eso era el problema, sus palabras eran muy frías e hirientes a la vez.

Salió de la ducha y fue a cambiarse de ropa, busco a Issei por el departamento, pero ya no estaba, solo había una nota en la mesa en donde estaba su comida, diciendo que esperara que le guste la comida, además de que tenía que irse, ya que también tenía clases hoy.

Sonrió con algo de tristeza, ya que no le dedico más palabras que esas, tal parecía que Issei estaba algo molesto por el asunto del golpe.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Issei ahora corría rápidamente por las calles de Kuōh, ahora ya corría de forma normal, siendo un gran alivio para su persona.

En su mente estaba el asunto de Lucy y su cachetada, mentiría si no dijera que se molestó con eso, no le gustaba que lo golpearan sin sentido aparente o que él tuviera la culpa de algo, si el tenía la culpa, allí si no le importaría que lo golpearan, allí tenían todo el derecho de golpearlo porque hizo algo de malo y tenía que pagar.

Pero dejo de darle vuelta al asunto porque ya había llegado a la entrada a su mansión, la abrió e ingreso rápidamente por la puerta.

—¡IIIIIIIISSSSSEEEE! —Issei fue tirado al suelo por dos cuerpos que le tiraron encima, siendo estos dos cuerpos los de Eve y Ophis, las cuales lo miraban con preocupación.

Habían escuchado lo que le dijo Issei ayer a Grayfia, no les gustó mucho del cómo se dirigía a la peliplata, pero nada podían hacer para hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Perdón chicas, pero tengo prisa para ir a la Academia—Issei les dio un beso en sus mejillas y se levantó del suelo para irse a su cuarto, tomar una toalla, quitarse toda su ropa y meterlo a la lavadora, para finalmente ingresar a la duchar y ducharse lo más rápido que podía, ya que no quería llegar atrasado como la otra vez.

Una vez ya duchado, vio a Grayfia que lo esperaba con su uniforme ya planchado, el chico solo sonrió falsamente, no podía sonreír por el apuro que tenía por irse rápidamente a la Academia.

Se vistió sin importar que la bella mujer lo estuviera viendo, solo estaba medio desnudo así que no había problema en eso, tomo su maleta, tomo el Bento que había hecho la peliplata para él y luego se despidió de las tres, a dos de ellas solamente dándoles un beso en la frente, a la peliplata solamente le dedico una despedida de mano y luego salió corriendo hacia la Academia.

Ir en auto no era bueno, ya que aún no tenía sus papeles, además de que el tráfico era muy elevado por este lugar, así que no quería perder tiempo con eso.

Llego a la Academia y por poco lo dejan fuera. Llego al salón, pero la profesora ya les estaba dando sus respectivas clases, además de ya haberles presentado a su nueva alumna.

—Perdone Rossweisse-sensei por la tardanza… muchas cosas pasan en esta ciudad y necesitaban ser arregladas—Issei lo dijo de forma seria, ya no se dirigiría a ellas como antes, solo con los sufijos, "san" o "dono" irían para ellas. A la peliplata le diría "sensei", ya que como el mismo dijo, la respetaba por soportar todas las cosas que los estudiantes hacen.

—Ah, bu-bueno, puedes pasar Is-… Hyōdō-kun—Rosse estaba algo nerviosa por la mirada que le estaba dando su esposo.

Issei solo sonrió un poco y luego paso hacia su lugar, solo para ver a alguien conocida sentada en su lugar.

—¿¡AAAAHHHHHH!? ¿¡Issei, que haces aquí!? —Lucy se levantó del lugar para luego dirigirle una mirada de sorpresa al chico de cabello blanco.

—¡Lo mismo pregunto carajo! —Issei estaba con los ojos bien abiertos por verla en su salón, pero se preguntaba esto: ¿Por qué todas las mujeres que se involucraban con el estaban en su salón? Ya solo faltaba que Ophis y Eve vinieran a la Academia. Algo le decía que nunca debió pensar eso.

—¿¡AHHH!? ¡pues le pedí a mi padre que me inscribiera en la Academia para ya no trabajar! ¡y este es mi lugar, así que largo! Shu, shu—Lucy ya estaba en su estado de engreída.

—Oye, oye, oye… este es mi-…—Issei estaba tratando de defender su lugar.

—De hecho, Issei, tu lugar paso a ser el de abajo—Matsuda entro en acción, ya que no dejaría que su amigo se robara a todas las linduras que llegaban a la Academia.

—¡Si, si! ¡así que di: "allí nos vemos! —Motohama tomo al chico de su brazo y luego lo lanzo perfectamente hacia el aire, con dirección hacia su pupitre. Su pupitre había sido movido por los dos pervertidos para poder tener mejor vista de la linda rubia que había llegado, e Issei, sería un problema en este asunto, así que, asunto solucionado.

—¡Allí no nos vemos! ¡Ahhhhgg! —Issei salió volando hasta caer en su nuevo lugar de cabeza.

Todo el mundo estaba viendo tal escena, algunos estaban grabándolos para subirlo a una plataforma o algo, ya que ver del como discutían y sorprendentemente, Motohama tuviera aquella fuerza para lanzar a Issei de manera muy fácil, eso sí era sorprendente de ver, además del final, ya que Issei quedo como un avestruz.

Ya pasando eso, las clases iniciaron. Issei estaba muy incómodo, ya que estaba en medio de: Irina en frente de él, Asia a su izquierda y Xenovia, a su derecha, las cuales lo miraban como si fuera la mejor creación del mundo o un objeto nunca antes visto, estudiándolo de pies a cabeza, eso lo ponía muy incómodo.

Pero eso no lo molestaba mucho, ya que se mantenía entretenido con Lucy, ya que ella regresaba a mirarlo y a sacarle la lengua, demostrando a cada momento lo engreída y arrogante que era.

Issei tampoco se quedaba atrás, sacando a flote su Pecado de la Lujuria, miraba todo el cuerpo de la chica con suma perversión, algo que la incómoda, pero que le gustaba del como la miraba solo a ella.

Lucy también estaba consciente del como la miraba el peliblanco, la ponía nerviosa, pero a la vez feliz, ya que era desea por alguien a quien le tiene un afecto, mucho más que amigos. Pero sabía un poco, que Issei también se burlaba de ella cuando hacia eso, sonriendo debes en cuando, aguantándose la risa por lo que los dos pervertidos le preguntaban a cada momento y de cómo querían tocarla. En verdad para ella no era gracioso, así que los ponía en su lugar con su mirada que decía: "tócame y te mueres", y bueno, los dos pervertidos entendían muy bien aquello.

Los celos de la maestra y las tres estudiantes no se podían ocultar muy bien, ya que estaban expulsando una inmensa aura de muerte dirigida hacia la rubia, la cual no sentía nada ya que no la afectaba, era una Maga Clase S, y eso era mucho.

—" _Hola Lucy… ¿me escuchas?"_ —La rubia abrió los ojos y busco al que le había hablado, siendo el responsable Issei.

—" _¿Cómo es esto posible?"_ —Pregunto la rubia ciertamente sorprendida.

—" _Es algo muy fácil el encontrar una señal y conectarse con tu mente… vaya, ¿Quién diría que la chica con la que estoy hablando tiene aquel libro llamado "Icha Icha Paradice"? Wow, y lo curioso… ¿¡porque los personajes principales se parecen a ti y a mí!?"_ —Issei nuevamente abrió los ojos como platos, ya que reviso algo de la mente de la rubia y tenía aquellos libros para adultos. Era bueno que la rubia leyera eso, por ser una adulta ya, eso era lo que pensaba Issei, pero el problema radicaba en que los personajes de un libro, que le seguían unos 15 más con los mismos personajes, eran prácticamente; Lucy y él.

La rubia se sorprendió al principio, para luego irse sonrojando mucho y luego gritar en voz alta:

—¡Deja de revisar mis memorias! —Lucy se levantó de su lugar, cerró los ojos y luego grito fuertemente.

Todos la miraron raro, ya que gritar de esa forma lo hacía ver así: raro.

—¡Señorita Heartfilia! Deje de hacer escándalo y preste atención a la clase—Rosse fue dura con la chica, no solo por el ámbito de profesora, sino también en el ámbito de esposa celosa, temiendo de que la rubia voluptuosa le quiera robar a su esposo.

—¡Lo siendo mucho, Rossweisse-sensei! —Lucy se sentó en su lugar y la clase siguió su curso.

La rubia miraba de forma enojada al chico peliblanco, además de estar sonrojada por que descubrió aquel secreto no muy de ella. Es cierto que empezó a leer ese libro hace unas semanas atrás, pero para ser más precisos, cuando se encontró con Issei y su lindura, además de su increíble cuerpo. Aquello la llevo a fantasear y despertar su lado pervertido, haciendo que busque las muchas similitudes y encontrando lo que ella quería: "Icha Icha: Iguales".

Issei estaba con una sonrisa y mirada gatuna, haciendo que Lucy se sonroje más por lo Kawaii que se miraba el chico en cuestión, levantando ahora sí, el celo de muchos en todo el salón, tanto de mujeres, que ya estaban viendo a Issei de otra manera, y los hombres, que no querían que Lucy se juntara con el peliblanco.

—" _Perdón, perdón… ya, ¿Qué tal te va? ¿es buena la Academia? ¿sentiste todas estas presencias?"_ —Issei por alguna razón estaba algo ansioso, olvidándose completamente de lo que paso en el departamento de la rubia.

—" _Bueno, lo primero… pues me va bien, claro, sin contar que todos me comen con la mirada, incluyéndote a t-t-t-t-ti"_ —Lucy flaqueo al último, sonrojándose por ese detalle.

—" _Eh, estaba en PL, además ya pedí disculpas_ " —Issei hablo mentalmente con la rubia, pidiendo disculpas por lo que hizo.

—" _¿PL? ¿Qué es eso?"_ —Lucy estaba algo curiosa por aquellas letras y su significado.

—" _Pecado de la Lujuria…"_ —Issei le dijo a Lucy, la cual asintió con la cabeza, sin ver al chico, ya que estaba ocupada atendiendo a la clase.

—" _Ya veo. Lo segundo… si, es una buena Academia, solo que los hombres se pasan, especialmente estos dos que estaba a mi lado, son unos pervertidos en su totalidad"_ —Lucy mostraba su disgusto en sus palabras.

—" _Si, yo también estaba incluido con esos dos, pero ya lo dejé al momento de cambiar todo de mí, además de sentir cierto artefacto en esos dos"_ —Issei dijo lo último de forma algo seria.

—" _Ambos son usuarios [SG]. Pero dejando eso de lado, me sorprende mucho que tu estuvieras con ellos"_ —Lucy dijo todo eso de forma seria.

—" _Sip, yo y mi pasado eran unos locos"_ —Issei sonrió un poco por eso, captando la atención de sus esposas, las cuales suspiraron con amor al ver aquella sonrisa tan linda.

—" _Ya, lo último… pues sentí todas esas energías, Demonios, un Ángel Caído, uno medio Ángel Caído y Demonio, uno medio Dragón y Demonio, otra es una Nekoshō, también esta una domadora, una Yōkai Kitsune. Y en las Demonios Gremory se siente mucho el aura de Dragón. También hay un Vampiro por aquí… y tú, estas por arriba de ellos, además de tener al Sekiryūtei junto a ti"_ —Lucy informo al chico de lo que ella sentía en todo el lugar, omitiendo el hecho de que había 3 usuarios más con [SG] en el salón, no incluyendo a los Demonios, claro está.

—" _Sorprendente… eres increíble, Lucy"_ —Alago el chico de forma sincera.

La rubia se sonrojo por aquel alago que el chico le había dado, la hacía sentir feliz.

—" _Gr-Gracias"_ —Lucy agradeció al chico con una sonrisa que Issei no podía ver, o eso pensaba la rubia, ya que para la mente de Issei, nada se le escapaba, así como el hecho de que sus esposas querían matar a la rubia por meterse con él.

Con eso ultimo dicho por la rubia, las clases siguieron con su ritmo trazado. Issei se la pasaba hablando por telepatía con la rubia, aun había un tema al cual tenía que llegar, pero Issei prefería hablar en persona, frente a frente era la mejor forma de arreglar un asunto importante.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Ahora Issei estaba yendo al Club de Ocultismo, llevando su papel de renuncia firmado por el, por Mephisto y por Sōna, ya que ellos tenían mucho más poder que la misma Rias en ámbito de la Academia y de los Clubes que este contiene, así de fácil era la vida.

Antes de salir iba hablar con Lucy, pero ella fue llevada hacia otro lado por las alumnas del salón, para poder hablar y conocer mejor a la rubia, algo que ella no se negó porque, en verdad, necesitaba amigos.

Asia, Xenovia e Irina querían invitar a Issei a almorzar con ellas, ya que eso hacían en el pasado. Issei les aclaro el hecho, "pasado", eso ya paso, así que no se iba a repetir, nunca. Aquellas palabras hicieron que las tres chicas se pongan tristes, aun sin que Issei dijera una sola palabra, tal parecía que ya estaban aceptando los hechos, pero como son unas mujeres obstinadas, no se iban a rendir nunca en su larga, larga vida.

Había ido a comer con Gasper y Kiba, pero tuvo que despedirse de ellos al llegar Saji, junto con este papel que él estaba llevando entre manos.

Ahora, era el momento de romper cadenas.

—Con permiso—Issei abrió la puerta para entrar, no sin antes haber pedido permiso para ingresar.

Allí estaban Koneko, Rias y Akeno, las tres conversando sobre él y tomando algo de té y galletas por parte de Koneko.

—¡Isse-senpai! —Koneko al verlo se puso feliz, tal fue su felicidad que dejo caer la taza de té y sus galletas, para luego saltar hacia el chico peliblanco, para poder abrazarlo y besarlo también estaba en sus planes.

 **[Law]**

—¿Ah? —Rias y Akeno estaban sorprendidas, ya que Issei había parado a Koneko en el aire, la taza antes de que tope el suelo, al igual que las galletas.

—No tengo tiempo para sus cosas… Rias-san, Akeno-san y observadora-san… les vengo a dejar mi carta de renuncia… chiiiiiii~, ya parece como si trabajara, pero bueno, allí les dejo mi carta que dice que ya no soy parte de este Club y soy libre de unirme a uno que yo quiera—Issei estaba medio cómico hoy en día, pero bueno.

—¿Eh? —Rias miro la carta que tenía en sus manos, carta que había sido puesta allí por Issei sin que esta se dé cuenta.

—Nos vemos… y, ¿observadora-san? No vuelvas a salar de ese modo, o… te puedes golpear—Para lo último, Issei ya estaba cerrado la puerta.

Koneko y las cosas que habían caído regresaron a sus caídas respectivas, la tasa se rompió, la galleta también, Koneko fue de cara al suelo, provocando un leve temblor en la oficina por el duro golpe que había recibido, un poco de fuerza incluido por Issei también estaba también.

Issei ya había salido de aquel lugar, y sonrió un poco por el sonido que escucho cuando estaba por el pasillo.

—Jajaja, divertido—Issei dejo de sonreír para poner un rostro sereno al ver que dos chicos ya conocidos para él, lo "secuestraron".

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

—Jajaja, esto te enseñara a no robarte a todas las chicas que llegan aquí—Dijo Motohama, escondiendo a Issei en un casillero de mujeres.

—¡Ahora recibirás la paliza de tu vida! —Matsuda también estaba burlándose del chico de cabello blanco.

Ya con eso hecho, cerraron el casillero, ya que estaban escuchando la campaña sonar y como las mujeres de otro salón estaban por llegar, ellos se escabulleron como ellos saben hacerlo.

Issei estaba amarrado bien fuerte. Eso lo puso a pensar un poco, esos dos nunca habían sido fuertes en el pasado, puede que se a que sus [SG] habían despertado y eso les daban una tremenda fuerza.

Las voces de las mujeres no se estaban haciendo esperar, Issei se zafo rápidamente, empujo el casillero y como no sabía la clave, eso era un problema. No quería dañar propiedad de la Academia, rayos, esto era en verdad ya complicado.

—Chicas cámbiense rápido, tenemos deporte con el sensei… rápido, rápido—Se escuchó el mandato de la que parecía ser la líder del salón.

—¡Hai! —Dijeron todas con unas sonrisas, luego procedieron a sacarse las ropas, luego abrieron los casilleros, y una de las chicas, se llevó la sorpresa de su vida.

—Bueno, si digo que me enceraron aquí en contra de mi voluntad no me creerían, si digo que no era mi intención espiarlas tampoco me creerían, así que… solo denme la paliza de mi vida y vótenme a fuera, rápido, yo también tengo clases—Issei dijo sus palabras, mirando a todas las chicas que estaban inmóviles, mirándolo con enormes sonrojos, ya que algunas se estaban quitando los lindos sujetadores para ponerse otros y no dañar el lindo.

Issei cerró los ojos luego de decir sus últimas palabras, esperando a que le den la paliza de su vida. Sintió que lo jalaban fuertemente hacia fuera, para chocar contra el suelo, no abría los ojos para nada, pero su error fue el abrirlos.

—¡Santa madre! —Issei vio del como todas lo estaban mirando con lujuria, para luego empezar a quitarle toda la pobre ropa al chico, el cual intentaba salirse de allí como sea, pero no podía hacerlo.

Las chicas no perderían la oportunidad de hacer sus cosas a este nuevo Issei, siendo ahora más guapo, un Bishōnen completo y apetecible hasta su cuello. Más haciendo resaltar su hermosura con sus ojos cerrados y esperando la paliza que él pidió, pero ellas no le iban a dar una paliza, sino que le dejarían sus respectivas marcas, señal de que él era de ellas.

La correa salió volando por allá, sus zapatos de igual manera, su chaqueta ya fue hecha tirones, su camisa ya estaba sufriendo los mismos resultados por las múltiples manos que lo estaba jalando.

Y bueno, Issei tenía que escapar como sea.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

3:33 de la tarde, lunes.

Ahora ya era la hora de salir hacia sus respectivas viviendas, Issei había logrado escapar de las chicas gracias a los curiosos Matsuda y Motohama, que querían ver del como golpeaban a Issei, pero se llevaron la sorpresa de que no lo estaban golpeando, sino de que lo estaban besando, quitándole las ropas y demás fantasías que ellos desearían vivir.

Pero al momento de gritar ese par, las chicas se dieron cuenta, se vistieron, tomaron lo que tenían a su alcance, y se lanzaron hacia esos dos. Issei escapo de ese lugar, y los dos pervertidos pedían piedad por sus cuerpos ya maltratados.

Ahora Issei estaba sentado en las escaleras de la Academia, todos ya se habían ido, algo que lo hizo bien para poder pasar a su atuendo del [Arc Tracer]. Ahora estaba esperando a Lucy, la cual tenía que quedarse a dar una prueba para pasar nota, algo al cual Issei no había ido, pero ya pondría su escusa mañana.

—Hyōdō… mañana darás tu prueba… petición del director, tienes suerte—El sensei de gastronomía le dijo al chico, para luego bajar las escaleras e irse ya para su casa.

Issei ya era conocido por todos los maestros, Issei para ellos eran un delincuente que hacia lo que quiera con su cuerpo, pero eso no le quitaba lo muy inteligente que era.

—¿Issei? —El nombrado se levantó de donde estaba sentado para mirar a la rubia que estaba con un semblante algo triste.

—Lucy, ¿sucede algo? —Issei se preocupó por la rubia.

—No es nada… solo que… no me fue muy bien en la prueba… ni siquiera respondí lo esencial—Dijo la chica aún más triste. Puede que haya tenido todo lo que ella quisiera, pero no le gustaba mucho estudiar y siempre se la pasaba jugando, pero debes en cuando estudiaba lo esencial, pero parece que eso no era lo suficiente para pasar una prueba en la cual ella no estaba muy especializada.

Gastronomía no era fácil, no, si nunca supiste cocinar muy bien.

—Tranquila… yo te enseñare lo que no sabes—Issei le dio su apoyo en cuando a ese detalle.

—Gracias… en verdad… y… quería pedirte disculpas por lo que paso en mi departamento, fue mi culpa, perdóname por reaccionar de esa manera y golpearte sin ninguna razón…—Lucy agacho su cabeza, en señal de que estaba en verdad muy arrepentida por lo que había hecho.

—Descuida, también fue mi culpa el reaccionar de esa forma, estaba en mi Pecado de la Ira, en verdad yo también lo siento mucho—Issei también agacho su cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento total.

—No te preocupes… ahora vamos a casa—Dijo Lucy, con su estado ya reanimado, Issei asintió con la cabeza y procedió a darse la vuelta, pero cuando estaban dándose la vuelta, Lucy choco contra el pie de Issei, provocando que tropiece y que cayera al suelo en cámara lenta.

Issei al darse cuenta de este hecho, se olvidó de todo y tomo a la chica y él se puso en su lugar, pero como la rubia ya estaba más abajo, ambos fueron al suelo. Los dos chicos se fueron golpeando al momento de caer por las escaleras, Issei se encargaba de que la chica no sufriera muchos daños, sus brazos estaban cuidando su espalda, pero eso no evitaba que la rubia también sufra algunos golpes. Ya una vez llegaron al suelo, Issei solo veía borroso.

A Lucy le dolía un poco el cuerpo, especialmente las piernas, luego abrió los ojos y miro los ojos rojos que tenía Issei, pero lo más raro de todo era que estaban muy cerca, una vez ya recupero todos los sentidos de su cuerpo, se fijó en lo que estaba haciendo.

Issei y Lucy se estaban besando en los labios. Lucy sentía un sabor a naranja e Issei sentía un sabor de yogurt, Issei estaba muy nervioso y cansado porque su cuerpo era así, Lucy estaba del mismo modo, ambos no pudieron más y terminaron cerrando sus ojos para no abrirlos hasta mañana, pero ambos seguían besándose los labios.

 **[Change]**

Una rasgadura apareció debajo de ambos jóvenes y se los llevo a quien sabe dónde.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

* * *

 **...Episodio 18 – Change – Concluido...**

* * *

Bueno, aquí el episodio 18.

Introduje un elemento de Naruto, siendo los libros que escribe Jiraiya.

Para mí fue muy pobre el episodio, tal y como dije antes, no estoy muy alto de ideas por el momento, y esto que me decidí a escribir este episodio al tener inspiración gracias a las músicas, sino fuera por eso, este episodio tardaría mucho más, en aparecer.

Ahora, los episodios no serán subidos muy seguidamente como antes, ahora estoy algo ocupado con mi vida y eso, así que pido solo paciencia, gracias.

Eso es todo.

* * *

...Nos vemos...


	20. Episodio 19

**Autor Gghoist**

* * *

 **Renuncia a los personajes de Anime/Manga**

Los personajes de HSDxD le pertenecen a: Ichiei Ishibumi

* * *

 **Géneros**

Ecchi, romance, comedia, Harem, shounen, [Sobrenatural], fanservice, OP, y etc

 **Formas**

Personaje humano y demás especies hablando: ¿Odiarlas? Si las odio  
Personaje sellado hablando: [Boosted Gear: Activado]  
 _Personaje humano y demás especies pensando: "Deja de hablar"  
Personaje sellado pensando: "[Con este poder, me siento renovado]"  
Comunicación vía sello mágico: Hola a todos  
_Asunto importante o cosa importante: [Longinus Destruida]

* * *

 **Resumen**

Traición por aquí, traición por allá y por más allá. Eh, no siempre alguien va a venir a prestarte poder, tienes que ganártelo, aunque al principio serás simplemente un debilucho, pero con el tiempo, serás fuerte para proteger, pues, no lo sé. Ve por este camino, hasta llegar a la meta.

* * *

.

.

.

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía que pueden haber y también por las letras o palabras que están mal escritas.

Van a ver OoC de los personajes de anime.

* * *

.

.

.

—No te preocupes… ahora vamos a casa—Dijo Lucy, con su estado ya reanimado, Issei asintió con la cabeza y procedió a darse la vuelta, pero cuando estaban dándose la vuelta, Lucy choco contra el pie de Issei, provocando que tropiece y que cayera al suelo en cámara lenta.

Issei al darse cuenta de este hecho, se olvidó de todo y tomo a la chica y él se puso en su lugar, pero como la rubia ya estaba más abajo, ambos fueron al suelo. Los dos chicos se fueron golpeando al momento de caer por las escaleras, Issei se encargaba de que la chica no sufriera muchos daños, sus brazos estaban cuidando su espalda, pero eso no evitaba que la rubia también sufra algunos golpes. Ya una vez llegaron al suelo, Issei solo veía borroso.

A Lucy le dolía un poco el cuerpo, especialmente las piernas, luego abrió los ojos y miro los ojos rojos que tenía Issei, pero lo más raro de todo era que estaban muy cerca, una vez ya recupero todos los sentidos de su cuerpo, se fijó en lo que estaba haciendo.

Issei y Lucy se estaban besando en los labios. Lucy sentía un sabor a naranja e Issei sentía un sabor de yogurt, Issei estaba muy nervioso y cansado porque su cuerpo era así, Lucy estaba del mismo modo, ambos no pudieron más y terminaron cerrando sus ojos para no abrirlos hasta mañana, pero ambos seguían besándose los labios.

 **[Change]**

Una rasgadura apareció debajo de ambos jóvenes y se los llevo a quien sabe dónde.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Sentía que tenía algo encima suyo, eso era ya por sí muy raro.

Empezó a abrir los ojos, poco a poco para poder acostumbrarse a la luz que estaba pegando poco en su rostro. Ya una vez los haya abierto de forma completa, miro un techo desconocido. Giro su cabeza y miro a los lados, una inmensa cama, una mesita por allá con una lámpara muy costosa encima. Un armario muy grande también estaba, una enorme ventana que estaba siendo cubierta por una hermosa cortina. Giro para el otro lado, allí estaba otra mesita de noche con la misma lámpara, pero allí había dos puertas, una se sabía que era para la salida y el otro para el tocador, miro abajo y vio un enorme televisor que estaba pecado a la pared con los artefactos que lo sostenían, había también una computadora un poco a la izquierda de donde estaba la Tv. El cuarto era grande, pintado de un color plomo con algunos toques en azul oscuro.

Bajo su mirada hacia las sabanas que se estaban moviendo, y una vez pudo ver lo que se estaba moviendo, se quedó de piedra.

—Mmm, Ohayō… Isse—Una linda chica de cabello blanco plateado, ojos hermosos de color naranja, tenía algo en la frente, como una esfera, y lo que pudo ver bien, su cuerpo estaba completamente desnudo.

—Ci-Cinco minutos más—Miro hacia su izquierda, topándose con una niña pelinegra que estaba abrazado su brazo algo musculoso, la niña era linda, pero el detalle era el mismo que el de la chica de antes, que estaba completamente desnuda.

—¿¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH!? —"Issei" soltó un grito lleno de sorpresa, su rostro adquirió un rojo nunca antes visto en el mundo.

 **Fuera del planeta tierra.**

—Mira mamá, un punto rojo en la tierra—Dijo un joven alien que estaba viendo la tierra desde la ventana de su nave espacial camuflada para que los humanos no los vean.

—Increíble, eso no se ve todos los días—Dijo la mamá del joven alien de forma sorprendida.

 **Regresando al planeta tierra.**

—¿Qué te sucede Isse? —Pregunto preocupada Eve, mirando al chico que estaba en una esquina con la sabana tapando su cuerpo.

—Y-Y-Y-Y-Yo… yo…—"Issei" no sabía que decir al respecto, ya que Eve no se tapaba y dejaba ver todo, o bueno, los rayos del sol tapaban lo que tenían que tapar.

—Mmm, ¿Qué pasa? —Ophis termino por despertar por el alboroto, además de ya no sentir su fuente de calor principal cerca de ella.

—No lo sé la verdad, Isse está algo raro… luego de que llegaste lastimado en la sala nos preocupamos mucho por ti, pero ahora estas bien, o al menos así te vez—Comento Eve, pensando un momento en la última parte.

—Yo, yo… ¡yo no soy Issei! —Grito el chico tapándose los ojos con sus manos para no verlas, era raro sí, pero ellas no tenían pudor, al menos tápense con algo.

—No seas tonto Isse… apúrate duchándote que tienes que ir a la Academia, no tienes que llegar tarde—Aconsejo Eve de forma seria, pero sonriendo al final por su lado protector con el chico.

—¿Ah? —"Issei" fue rápidamente a parar al baño.

Cerro la puerta con llave y se acercó lentamente hacia el espejo que allí estaba, sorprendiéndose mucho por lo que estaba viendo. Ella era Issei.

—" _¿¡Qué está pasando aquí!?"_ —Se preguntó el chico de forma muy alterada, se estaba jalando el cabello y sus ojos eran como platos.

Pero paro de golpe, bajo su mirada hacia su bóxer y sin pensar en nada, ya que no podía controlar su cuerpo, estiro un poco aquella prenda interior, solo para después dejar de ver lo que estaba allí abajo, tomar una toalla que estaba cerca, para ponérsela en la cara y que esta se pinte rápidamente de un color rojo. El chico/a alejo la toalla y de su nariz aún estaba escurriendo sangre, pero aquella sonrisa pervertida no se había ido desde que apareció.

—[Hahahahahaha, eres una completa pervertida] —Se escuchó una voz en la mente del chico/a, el cual se alteró por eso y se puso en guardia de forma muy cómica.

—¿¡Quien hablo!? ¡responde! —Lucy fue muy demandante en ese ámbito.

—[Ddraig… me conoces como el Sekiryūtei… es un gusto conocerte, Lucy Heartfilia… aunque en circunstancias algo raras] —Informo el Dragón de forma natural.

—¿¡Enserio!? —Lucy estaba muy emocionada porque el Dragón le estaba hablando.

—[Es toda la verdad] —Dijo Ddraig ahora de forma seria, pero no tan serio como para asustarse o algo por el estilo.

—¡Ohhh! ¡es increíble el que me hable el Dragón Emperador Rojo! ¡que emoción! —Lucy estaba con estrellitas en los ojos por eso.

—[Bueno, bueno… báñate con "todo" y vístete, tienes escuela, además de que hay que ver como esta Issei] —Dijo el Dragón.

—¡A la orden! —Lucy sin rechistar se metió a la ducha con el cuerpo de Issei, toqueteando todo aquel cuerpo, claro, ya que, si no lo hacia el cuerpo no quedaría limpio, pero aquello no quería decir que se avergonzara mucho de tocar cierta parte del cuerpo masculino.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Lucy que estaba en el cuerpo de Issei iba caminando hacia la Academia con su cara toda roja, ya que aún no se le quitaba el hecho de que había visto a Issei desnudo, lo toco, bueno, toco el cuerpo y eso, pero al final era lo mismo. Ahora estaba muy nerviosa, ya que muchas mujeres la miraban con lujuria, no a ella, sino al cuerpo del chico, pero por eso también estaba muy celosa.

Llego a la Academia muy temprano, vio que el Consejo Estudiantil ya estaba abriendo la puerta para que algunos de los estudiantes que estaban a fuera ingresaran a sus respectivos salones que ya mismo serian abiertos para ellos.

—¿Hyōdō-kun? —Lucy se puso nerviosa por que llamaban al chico en cuestión, giro su rostro a su espalda para ver a Sōna Sitri, Demonio de Clase Alta y Presidenta del Concejo Estudiantil, además de que a su lado estaba Tsubaki Shinra, Vicepresidenta del Concejo Estudiantil.

—¡Yoh, Kaichō! ¡Fuku-Kaichō! —Lucy saludo de la manera más normal posible, además de que creía que, si Issei se llevaba viendo con ellas, el chico las saludaría con toda la confianza del mundo.

—¿Eh? E-Es raro que me saludes con tanta confianza—Argumento algo nerviosa Sōna, claro, sin dejar que se le note ni un poquito.

—Es cierto… Hyōdō-san es siempre muy educado, aunque se pasa un poco con sus bromas, pero siempre es educado—Tsubaki vio con ojo analítico al chico. Por lo que podía sentir era el mismo Issei, así que desecho la idea de que sea algún espía de Qlippoth.

—¡Ahh! ¡Pu-Pues me le-levante algo cansado po-por eso de mi actitud! —Lucy se justificó de la mejor manera que se podía imaginar en este momento algo incómodo para ella.

—Oh, eso puede explicar mucho. Bueno, ingresemos—Sōna empezó a caminar hacia la entrada, Tsubaki la siguió y luego fue Lucy, muy nerviosa claro está.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Lucy llego al salón como de costumbre, fue a sentarse al lugar de siempre, pero ya luego de unos minutos llegaron dos personajes ya conocidos por las mujeres.

—¿Qué es lo que haces en el lugar de Lu-chan, Issei? —Pregunto Motohama de forma amenazante, ahora que había obtenido una fuerza increíble, no la iba a desaprovechar para poner a Issei en su lugar.

—" _Es cierto, ahora Issei no se sienta aquí… rayos"_ Perdón, fue un error, estaba medio dormido—Lucy se levantó de donde estaba para luego pasar hacia el lugar en donde ahora Issei se sentaba.

Ya con los minutos que iban pasando, más alumnos iban llegando a la Academia y Lucy ya estaba muy incómoda con las miradas que le mandaban las tres chicas que estaban a su lado.

—Etto… ¿tengo algo en la cara, Asia-san? —Pregunto un tanto nerviosa la chica en el cuerpo del chico peliblanco.

—¿Eh? N-N-No, nada, Isse… solo que…—Asia se había sonrojado porque Issei le había dedicado una palabra, que en los pocos días que estaban en la Academia no pasaba para nada.

—Vamos, no seas tímida, puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea—Lucy estaba muy feliz de que ella le hablara, ya que ayer no entablaban mucha conversación por el tiempo y esas cosas.

—Ah, pues… yo… etto… te extraño mucho Isse, por favor… regresa con nosotras—Asia parecía que quería llorar por lo que estaba pidiendo, ya que eran sus más sinceras palabras.

Lucy si extraño por eso, Ddraig solo estaba serio a lo que estaban intentando las esposas de su compañero, podía notar del como las otras dos miraban a Asia con celos, la razón puede radicar en que Lucy manejando el cuerpo de Issei le hablo a la chica, pero dejaron sus celos de lado al escuchar que Asia pedía que el volviera con ellas, respuesta que estaban esperando de forma ansiosa de parte de su esposo.

—Etto… ¿de que hablas? —Lucy puso una sonrisa muy nerviosa por lo que le estaba diciendo la rubia, algo que la llevo a pensar que, si Issei estaba relacionada con más mujeres que las que vio en la casa, pero lo que más la extrañaba era el hecho de que si Issei haya tenido relaciones con esta mujer, ella no podía sentir la sensación de Issei en ella, pero había otra aura, un aura de Dragón, algo que Issei no tenía al ser simplemente un humano, un humano llegando a ser Dios.

—Por favor Isse, perdóname, yo… yo no…—Asia estaba sollozando, cuidando de no llamar la atención de los otros que estaban metidos en sus cosas, algo que agradecía mucho.

—Ya, tranquila… no llores, cualquier co-…—Lucy estaba por pedir perdón, ya que no le gustaba mucho que una mujer llore por un hombre, no es que odiara a los hombres, solo que abecés eran unos insensibles con el género femenino.

No pudo hablar más, ya que había sido jalada por un brazo más.

— _No sigas hablando con ella ni con las otras dos que están mirándote… te explicare mis razones en el almuerzo, mientras tanto solo actúa normal e ignóralas lo más que puedas… te lo pido…_ —Lucy miro al frente y se vio a sí misma, pero se recuperó del asombro al notar su rostro serio.

— _De acuerdo_ —Lucy susurro aquello a su cuerpo, el cual estaba siendo controlado por Issei como tenía que ser.

—Ohayō, Issei-san, Asia-san, Xenovia-san e Irina-san—Issei sonrió de forma dulce en el cuerpo de la rubia voluptuosa, poniendo muy celosas a las tres chicas por la cercanía que anteriormente había tenido con su esposo.

—Ohayō… L-Lucy-san—Saludaron las mujeres de forma neutra, pero dirigiéndole miradas de muerte a la rubia de pechos grandes.

—Ohayō, Lu-chan—Lucy también sonrió dulcemente a la rubia, pero se podía ver el nerviosismo en su rostro.

Issei solo sonrió del mismo modo y regreso a su lugar. Las tres esposas del peliblanco estaban que mataban a la chica con sus inmensas auras asesinas, en verdad era un pecado el querer quitarte a tu esposo, y ellas no se quedarían de brazos cruzados mientras eso pasaba en frente de sus ojos, muy pronto matarían a esa vaca lechera.

Las clases siguieron lo más normalmente posible, Lucy ignorando por completo a las tres que había dicho Issei, e Issei mandándole miradas a esos dos pervertidos de que, si la tocaban alguna vez más o la miraban de forma pervertida, iban a sufrir y mucho.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Finalmente, la hora del almuerzo había llegado, Issei que estaba en el cuerpo de Lucy salió del salón, segundos después Lucy que estaba en el cuerpo de Issei también salió del salón, siguiendo a Issei para que le de algunas explicaciones que eran sumamente necesarias de saber.

Las esposas de Issei, los tres pervertidos, sumando a Aika, y finalmente dos personajes algo conocidos, siendo ellas; Katase y Murayama. Todos ellos queriendo saber de qué iban a hablar esos dos, ya que al inicio de clases estaban un poco pegaditos y eso les daba buen material para chantajear/alejar/conquistar a Issei.

Ambos personajes llegaron a la azotea de la Academia, cerrando la puerta para que nadie los moleste, pero ambos sabían que estaban siendo seguidos desde el principio.

—Bien… ¿no toqueteaste mi cuerpo? —Pregunto una muy seria y sonrojada Lucy.

—¿Enserio me preguntas eso ahora? —Issei estaba con cara de póker por lo que pregunto Lucy, sabiendo que vinieron a hablar de otro tema en específico.

—¡Pues sí, es muy necesario! —Lucy dejo de lado su seriedad y se sonrojo aún más.

—Ciertamente para lavarme el cuerpo tenía que hacerlo, se sintió raro debo admitir. Lo toqueteé lo necesario para lavarme bien el cuerpo. Luego también vi tu ropa interior femenina y tus múltiples sujetadores lindos, aunque también vi las panties sexis que tenías un poco más debajo de tu ropero, pero nada más los vi y no tuve algún pensamiento pervertido o algo por el estilo… ¿y tú? ¿toqueteaste mi cuerpo? —Issei explico con detalle de lo que había hecho con el cuerpo de la rubia, agarrándose los pechos en frente de la chica, haciendo que esta se sonroje mucho por lo que estaba viendo.

Pero dejando su sonrojo de lado, su rostro se puso muy rojo al recordar del como vio la "cosa grande" de Issei, además de tocarlo cuando se estaba bañando y demás cosas.

—Bu-Bu-Bueno yo… ¡cómo no voy a poder tocar esa, esa cosa! ¡ahh, fue horrible! _"Pero también informativo diría yo"_ —Lucy indago un poco, para finalmente pensar aquella ultima parte.

—Ya que. Todo está bien por el momento… ahora, pasemos a asuntos serios—Issei abrió su palma izquierda señalando hacia la puerta, para que luego encima de aquella entrada, apareciera un reloj antiguo en la parte de arriba, el cual no se movía para nada.

—¿C-C-C-Co-Como hi-hiciste e-e-eso? —Lucy se veía claramente sorprendida, ya que estaba entrenado un poco en la magia de parar el tiempo cuando ella lo quisiera, pero era muy difícil de hacerlo.

—Tenías que aprender a meditar, sacar ideas, ecuaciones y, sobre todo, creer en ti mismo. Así de fácil es este mundo—Issei explico de manera natural, haciendo que la mandíbula de Lucy llegue hasta el suelo de tanto asombro.

—Va-Vaya, en verdad eres increíble—Elogio Lucy a Issei, el cual solo sonrió un poquito en el cuerpo de la rubia.

—Gracias—Agradeció el chico.

—Pero pasando a otro asunto… ¿Por qué esas chicas te piden que regreses con ellas? —Lucy puso un rostro serio a lo que estaba preguntando, ya sabía algo de Issei, pero este aun ocultaba respuestas y lo sabía muy bien.

—Pues veras… antes de ser un Demonio yo era el líder del Trio Pervertido, espiando a mujeres en los vestidores y demás cosas. Una Ángel Caído, el nombre no importa ahora, me mato y fui revivido por Rias Gremory. Desde allí conocí a todo su Sequito: Akeno Himejima su [Reina], Kiba Yūto su [Caballero], Koneko Tōjō su [Torre]… y luego yo, Issei Hyōdō su único [Peón]. Luego de eso conocí a Asia Argento, la cual se convertiría en un futuro la nueva [Alfil] de mi [Rey]. Luego de eso fueron muchas cosas que pasaron, conocí al Jefe de Grigori, Azazel, luego a los Yondai Maō, aunque al principio fue solo a dos de ellos, luego conocí a los otros dos, conocí al Hakuryūkou, Vali Lucifer, el cual se convertiría en mi rival predestinado a luchar hasta la muerte. Ya con eso aclarado, fueron muchas aventuras que viví, el viaje a Kioto, el ataque de la Khaos Brigade, que era liderado por Ophis Ouroboros. Empezó la guerra de Facciones, pero esta vez las Facciones unidas, peleamos y al final ganamos la pelea, con eso ya paso un año completo luego de haber renacido como Demonio. Como ya sabes tuve mi muerte en la guerra, pero fue revivido por Ophis y Great Red. Unos meses después de eso me casé con las siguientes; con Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, con Rossweisse, la cual conocí cuando Odín, el Dios Nórdico se presentó en la reunión de Jóvenes Demonios, además de ser la segunda [Torre] de Rias. Ravel Phoenix, tercera hija del Clan Demoníaco Phoenix, luego iban Xenovia Quarta, [Caballero] Gremory e Irina Shidō ex-Ángel, la última siendo mi amiga de la infancia. Fue buena la felicidad mientras duro. No pasaba mucho en casa, la cual estaba en el Inframundo por el momento, ya que estaba muy ocupado con Qlippoth, aunque Rizevim Livan Lucifer haya muerto, ellos aún seguían con sus cosas de maldad, ya con eso pasaron 5 meses. Luego de eso cuando estaba llegando de una misión que duro un mes, fui llamado por el Lucifer Actual, me hicieron la entrega de una Caja de [Evil Piece], para formar mi propia nobleza, además de ser ascendido a Demonio de Clase Alta, yo fui feliz de la vida a contarle a mis esposas esta noticia, pero cuando llegue las encontré teniendo sexo con Vali, me enfade, no pelee porque lo creía innecesario, escape de allí, luego fui a parar a un lugar muy extraño, en donde conseguí el poder que ahora poseo, que, aunque sea muy elevado, no es ni siquiera el 10% del poder que tiene el Universo… y bueno, esa es mi historia resumida, creo que me salte algunas cosas pero, allí esta—Issei le contó toda su historia resumida, aunque el mismo dijo que se había saltado algunas partes, puede que sean importantes y a la vez puede que no, bueno en fin.

Lucy puso un rostro de sorpresa, ya que saber aquel detalle de que Issei estaba casado con aquellas mujeres era una sorpresa total, sabia de cómo se manejaba el mundo sobrenatural, así que no era mucha sorpresa, pero saber que Issei había sido traicionado y que ahora ellas vengan como si no tuvieran la más mínima culpa y querer estar con Issei, eso era ya muy cobarde. Un pensamiento también paso por su mente, ellas prácticamente jugaron con dos hombres, con Issei y con el nombrado Vali, ya que intuía de que le echarían toda la culpa al chico Vali.

—Ya veo. Una historia sumamente difícil de creer, pero viniendo de ti no es algo con el cual se tome a broma… además… es bueno que confíes en mi para contarme toda tu historia—Lucy estaba de alguna forma feliz, ya que Issei le había contado lo que ella quería saber y eso era bueno.

—Eres de confianza, a fin de cuentas. La primera vez que te vi no sentí nada de maldad en ti, aquello me llevo a confiar poco a poco en ti… ahora pasando a otro tema… ¿me devuelves mi cuerpo? —Issei explico un poco de su confianza hacia la rubia, para al final preguntar si es que podían intercambiar cuerpos para ya regresar a sus estados normales.

—¿Eh? ¡hey, aún faltan muchas cosas que me tienes que aclarar! —Lucy le reclamo, sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas por la mirada que le estaba dando el chico, o chica, ya que estaba viendo su cuerpo.

—(Suspiro) ¿Cómo cuál? —Issei pregunto sobre que era el tema que tenía que aclarar.

—Haber… ¿Quiénes son las chicas que están en tu casa? A una ya la conozco por decir que era tu novia y eso… así que… ¿y las otras dos? —Lucy pregunto de forma muy seria, mirando al chico el cual se mantenía de forma serena.

—Pues veras… Eve es la Reina de un planeta habitado por seres de nombre Nasod, todos ellos tienen organismo vivo en su cuerpo, así como también organismo robótico, haciéndolos una especie interesante de ver. La pelinegra que amaneció también en la cama, es Ophis Ouroboros, vive conmigo ya que no quiere separarse de mi con la excusa de: "Tienes mi poder, eso te hace mío, y tú, al tener mi poder, yo me vuelvo tuya", ¿o era de otra forma? Meh. La peliplata que estaba dándote la ropa, era una sirvienta que me encomendó el Lucifer actual… y eso es todo… ¿algo más para poder calmar tus celos? —Issei miro fijamente a los ojos de su cuerpo, aquellas mejillas se sonrojaron muchísimo, además de que salga algo de humo de su cabeza y que desviara la mirada.

—¡N-N-N-No di-di-digas ton-tonterías! —Lucy le recrimino por lo que estaba insinuando el muchacho que estaba controlando su cuerpo.

—Bueno, bueno… tenemos dos opciones para regresar a nuestros cuerpos. 1.- Hacer lo mismo que ayer, probar tirándonos de las escaleras. 2.- Besarnos para ver qué pasa. ¿Cuál eliges? —Issei dio sus opciones para poder regresar a sus cuerpos, la primera era muy dolorosa, la segunda no creía que Lucy aceptara.

—¡Pues claro que es la primera! ¡vamos ahora por las escaleras! —Lucy salió corriendo de allí para abrir la puerta, sacar de allí a los fisgones como si fueran unas pelotas, llego a la última parte, y allí también la alcanzo Issei, y ya resignados, ambos se lanzaron por las escaleras.

—" _[Uhh, será doloroso]"_ —Ddraig pensó en su mente, viendo de como esos dos se lanzaban y ponían rostros de sumo dolor, era bueno que sus cuerpos ya eran algo resistentes, o era eso, o es que eran un par de masoquistas.

Issei estaba con el rostro neutro, aunque se estaba sobando el cuerpo por el dolor de haber caído por las escaleras de forma muy fuerte. Lucy por su parte estaba que lloraba estilo anime por el dolor de su cuerpo, no era un dolor comparado con el de Issei, ya que el cuerpo en el que estaba Issei no era muy resistente y el cuerpo en el que estaba Lucy, era uno muy, muy resistente, pero dependía de cómo lo manejabas para que sea resistente.

—¿Ahora si vas por el beso? —Pregunto Issei de forma seria.

—Itte, itte… ya que…—Lucy hizo un lindo puchero por lo que iba hacer, pero estaba muy sonrojada de igual forma.

Se giró a donde estaba Issei, el cual la estaba mirando de forma neutra. Una vez ya pasado eso, ambos se fueron acercando poco a poco. Lucy cerro los ojos por el momento, Issei de igual forma cerro los ojos, de igual forma por el momento. Poco a poco fueron llegando a sus respectivos destinos, sus respiros se sentían claramente, era algo cálido, y finalmente sucedió lo que tenía que suceder.

—¿Estás seguro de que vinieron siguiendo a Hyōdō-kun y a Heartfilia-san hasta aquí, Saji? —Se escuchó una voz femenina por la entrada a las escaleras que daban a la azotea.

—¡Así es Kaichō! ¡parecía que algo se traían entre manos! —Hablo ahora una voz masculina.

—Si ese es el punto… es im-…—Sōna estaba abriendo la puerta y estaba comentando a la vez, pero una vez sus ojos se fijaron en el par de muchachos que estaban en el suelo, y más el ver que estaban haciendo, la dejo callada por completo.

—¿Kaichō? ¡Kaic-…! —Saji se preocupó por su [Rey], además de ser su amor platónico no correspondido, al ver que se quedaba callada y estática en la puerta, pero una vez el vio lo que estaba en frente de él, se puso de piedra.

En frente de ellos estaban Lucy e Issei, ambos con los ojos cerrados y con los labios unidos en un tierno beso. Ambos se fueron separando poco a poco y se vieron los ojos.

—¡Yeah! ¡funciono! ¡ya tengo mi suculento cuerpo devuelta! —Lucy se levantó y dio un salto en el aire, haciendo revotar sus pechos y haciendo que Saji tuviera una hemorragia nasal por tal vista, además de hacer que Sōna se fije en su casi nulo pecho.

—Lo ves, así tendríamos que haber dejado de lado la caída de escaleras—Dijo Issei limpiándose el polvo de su ropa.

—¡Hmp! —Lucy solo volteo su rostro y empezó a caminar hacia la salida, Sōna y Saji le dieron el paso de forma inconsciente a la rubia, haciendo que ella se fuera a su salón, ya que el timbre muy pronto tocaría.

—(Suspiro) Por Dios… ¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto? —Issei solo soltó un suspiro de cansancio y luego dirigió su palma hacia arriba, haciendo que el reloj desaparezca y que los fisgones regresen al tiempo actual.

Issei se llevó su mano a su frente, negando con la cabeza a la actitud Tsudere de la rubia Heartfilia, paso de largo por la puerta en donde estaban los dos jóvenes pertenecientes al Consejo Estudiantil, los cuales aún no salían de su asombro, una por ver al chico que le atraía besando a otra, y el otro al ver visto tal revote de aquellos pechos.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar? / ¿Qué acabo de ver? —Los fisgones se preguntaron del como terminaron en la azotea si estaban en la puerta queriendo ver a los dos muchachos de antes. Y los otros dos chicos de abajo, preguntándose de que acaban de ver.

El mundo era muy raro en muchos sentidos, pero más raros eran sus habitantes.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

* * *

 **...Episodio 19 – Tsundere – Concluido...**

* * *

 **+Aclaraciones**

Bien... episodio 18 ya en línea.

Ya se vio del como las cosas de cosas de arreglaron, y se unieron muchos problemas más que ya salieron.

Intentare poner algo de batallas en los episodios posteriores, ya que con solo esto se hace aburrido y perderá su sentido de Acción.

Por ahora no tengo mucho que aclarar y si me falto algo, díganmelo y ya está.

* * *

...Nos vemos...


	21. Episodio 20

**Autor Gghoist**

* * *

 **Renuncia a los personajes de Anime/Manga**

Los personajes de HSDxD le pertenecen a: Ichiei Ishibumi

* * *

 **Géneros**

Ecchi, romance, comedia, Harem, shounen, [Sobrenatural], fanservice, OP, y etc

 **Formas**

Personaje humano y demás especies hablando: ¿Odiarlas? Si las odio  
Personaje sellado hablando: [Boosted Gear: Activado]  
 _Personaje humano y demás especies pensando: "Deja de hablar"  
Personaje sellado pensando: "[Con este poder, me siento renovado]"  
Comunicación vía sello mágico: Hola a todos  
_Asunto importante o cosa importante: [Longinus Destruida]

* * *

 **Resumen**

Traición por aquí, traición por allá y por más allá. Eh, no siempre alguien va a venir a prestarte poder, tienes que ganártelo, aunque al principio serás simplemente un debilucho, pero con el tiempo, serás fuerte para proteger, pues, no lo sé. Ve por este camino, hasta llegar a la meta.

* * *

.

.

.

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía que pueden haber y también por las letras o palabras que están mal escritas.

Van a ver OoC de los personajes de anime.

* * *

.

.

.

Issei se llevó su mano a su frente, negando con la cabeza a la actitud Tsudere de la rubia Heartfilia, paso de largo por la puerta en donde estaban los dos jóvenes pertenecientes al Consejo Estudiantil, los cuales aún no salían de su asombro, una por ver al chico que le atraía besando a otra, y el otro al ver visto tal revote de aquellos pechos.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar? / ¿Qué acabo de ver? —Los fisgones se preguntaron del como terminaron en la azotea si estaban en la puerta queriendo ver a los dos muchachos de antes. Y los otros dos chicos de abajo, preguntándose de que acaban de ver.

El mundo era muy raro en muchos sentidos, pero más raros eran sus habitantes.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

—Perdón Ddraig… pero… en este plan, tú no eres bienvenido—"Fragmento del episodio final dirigido a Ddraig Goch".

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Las clases nuevamente se reanudaron, todo era normal por el momento.

En fin, las clases terminaron como de costumbre. Lucy fue en su vehículo personal asegurado por su guardaespaldas, Issei y muchos más estaban de espectadores a ese acto, la rubia le dedico una mirada superior al chico peliblanco, el cual solo desvió la mirada ignorándola por completo, algo que la puso de cierto modo enojada.

Issei fue por el camino que corresponde a su hogar, no había nada de gente por el lugar, así que decidió descansar y observar el paisaje verdoso que le brindaba el pequeño bosque por el cual siempre pasaba cuando estaba aburrido o necesitaba despejar su mente, pero unos individuos lo interrumpieron.

—Es hora de pagar, Issei—Issei abrió los ojos y miro en frente de el a los dos pervertidos con los cuales antes se juntaba para hacer sus travesuras.

—Nadie se roba la atención de Lu-chan y huye sin que reciba lo que se merece—Hablo Motohama apoyando a lo que dijo Matsuda.

—No tengo tiempo para ustedes… espero a cierta loli—Issei miro hacia un árbol en específico, en donde estaba oculta una Nekomata ya muy conocida.

—No digas tonterías… ahora que yo y Motohama ganamos un poder increíblemente anormal, no lo desaprovecharemos y te daremos la paliza de tu vida—Hablo Matsuda de forma arrogante, haciendo chocar los puños y haciendo que resuene fuertemente.

—Hmp, como dije, no tengo tiempo para ustedes, así que largo—Issei se levantó de su lugar para poder irse, ya que creía que la Nekomata no se presentaría por nada.

—¡Toma esto! —Ambos pervertidos le lanzaron un puñetazo derecho hacia la cabeza de Issei, pero este se dio vuelta y detuvo los golpes que hicieron que su cabello se mueva por la fuerza que esos dos usaron.

—¿Tan patéticos no pueden ser? —Issei alzo la mirada y mostró una sonrisa arrogante a los dos.

—¡No te hagas el fuerte! —Matsuda intento darle una patada en las piernas a Issei, pero este se adelantó y le dio una fuerte patada en la pierna, haciendo que el chico grite de dolor.

Issei soltó el puño de Motohama y luego le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro con el mismo puño, haciendo que el chico sintiera un fuerte golpe en el rostro y que luego salga volando por los aires hasta chocar contra un árbol y quedar medio inconsciente.

—¿Lo ves? Son tan patéticos… no saben usar su mente para tener un plan, no usan su fuerza de forma moderada, no usan movimientos con los cuales apoyarse en una pelea. Solo por creerse fuertes no significa que sean los únicos que tengan una fuerza tremenda, no, no mis queridos amigos, en este mundo, hay cosas mucho peores… y ustedes… solo son un grano de arena comparados con ellos que serían el mismo cielo…—Issei con su brazo libre, le dio un codazo en el estómago a Matsuda, el cual escupió saliva por el golpe, para luego sentir otro golpe más en su rostro y terminar por caer al lado de su compañero pervertido.

—" _Isse-senpai… es fuerte y varonil… muy fuerte… m-m-m-me agrada"_ —Pensó con lujuria la Nekomata que estaba espiando todo este hecho.

El peliblanco sintió una sensación para nada agradable, algo le decía si es que se quedaba más tiempo allí, seria violado.

—Con permisito dijo Monchito—Issei salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

—[Tío, por poco y no la cuenta tu virginidad] —Ddraig saco algo de conversación por el momento.

Issei estaba respirando algo cansado, escondido en un callejón de doble salida y doble entrada.

—Ufff, ni que lo digas… enserio esas tías están locas o ya son Yanderes, como la Yandere-chan de: Yandere Simulator… carajo, eso sí sería… ¡genial! —Issei ya estaba en su faceta de Gamer por las cosas que estaba diciendo.

—[Ciertamente no las clasificaría como Yanderes, no aun, pero bueno, así es la vida] —Ddraig dejo salir un suspiro de cansancio, y eso que no hacía nada en todo el tiempo.

—Hai, hai…—Issei solo movió sus manos de forma despreocupada, pero al terminar de salir del callejón, sintió que ingreso a un espacio diferente como lo es el mundo humano.

— **¡Groooooooaaaaaarrrr!** —Un fuerte rugido se escuchó en todo ese espacio sin ningún ser vivo a la distancia, bueno, se sentía unas presencias a humanos relacionados con lo sobrenatural.

Issei giro su rostro hacia su derecha, solo para ver del cómo una enorme bestia aparecía destrozando todo a su paso, pero lo que Issei pudo ver era a un pelinegro que estaba tratando de detener a la criatura congelando sus pies, pero este era muy fuerte y se libraba de ellas de forma fácil.

Vio más atrás y también vio al chico de nombre Natsu, un gato azul volador, otra gata blanca voladora, una niña de cabello azul, un chico de cabello negro con muchos pírsines en su rostro, a la chica mesera del restaurante, a la cocinera, a Lucy, también estaba una pelirroja con armadura peleando con una cosa tipo pulpo ecchi o como se llame, a una chica peliazul ayudándola y a otra peliazul atacando con letras de fuego.

—Vaya, el mundo es un montón de sorpresas que aun desconocía… el monstruo es uno descontrolado… el otro es muy fuerte y la magia de estos magos no servirá de mucha sabiendo que el pulpo se alimente de magia a cada comento… Ddraig… ¿no crees que es hora de que tu patees los traseros de esas cosas? —Issei fue caminando de forma lenta hacia donde estaban peleando los magos con esos monstruos, aunque uno era humano con poder descontrolado como ya lo había dicho.

—[Haha, creía que nunca me lo pedirías. Ya tenía los huesos algo oxidados… no matar al primero, ¿no?] —Ddraig puso una sonrisa afilado en sus fauces.

—Así es… no mates al primero, ya que solamente es un humano descontrolado… al segundo y tercero que está oculto bajo tierra, ¡aplástalos! —Issei en la última parte apretó su puño derecho de forma fuerte.

 **[Change Shape: On]**

 **[Dragon Form: Emission]**

—[Fuerte y claro] —Ddraig sonrió un poco ya cuando estaba a fuera. Su tamaño era la misma que las de esos dos monstruos, de unos 6-7 metros de altura.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

—¡Rayos! Se suponía que esta misión iba a ser muy fácil…—Se quejó Lucy de forma preocupada. Ella estaba vestida con un traje revelador con detalles de blanco y negro, semejante al pelaje de una vaca.

—¡Nada vino a mi cabeza sobre esto, en verdad lo siento mucho! —Se disculpaba la gata blanca de forma triste.

—No te preocupes Charle, nadie sabe que nos depara el futuro—Comento para tranquilizar la niña de cabello azul, además de estar ocupada sanando a la rubia que estaba con algunos cortes por su cuerpo.

—Wendy tiene razón Charle, nadie sabe que nos depara el fu-…—La rubia estaba apoyando a la peliazul, pero poso su mirada al frente y vio a un Dragón Blanco/metálico que se estaba acercado a ellos.

Lo malo era que sentía una fuerte presencia, además de no saber si era aliado o enemigo, el Dragón estaba mezclado con maldad y bondad.

—[Me uno a la fiesta] —Por alguna razón a Lucy le resultaba muy conocida aquella voz.

Ddraig tomo al primer monstruo de la cabeza con sus garras, para luego lanzarlo hacia donde estaba el segundo monstruo peleando con unas ya cansadas mujeres y hombre, los cuales no sabían de cómo se estaban agotando así de rápido.

—Tal parece que el tercer monstruo ha estado extrayendo mucha más magia que el primero, y ahora que tu hiciste aparición, intuyo que también quera extraer tu poder…—Issei informo a Ddraig sobre aquel tercer monstruo.

— _[Descuida… que absorba si quiere, le faltaría mucho para que me alcance si quiera a mi cola]_ —Ddraig le hablo a Issei de forma telepática.

—Bueno, solo no te dejes llevar mucho, este espacio que nos separa del mundo humano no es muy fuerte y pronto se romperá… acábalos lo más rápido que puedas—Issei no estaba muy satisfecho con lo que dijo Ddraig, pero nada podía hacer con su decisión.

—[¡Vengan, vengan!] —Ddraig estaba emocionado, ya que no salía a pelear mucho ahora que todo estaba medio calmado por culpa de Qlippoth.

— **¡Grroaaarr!** —La bestia que parecía un enorme Demonio rugió con Ira al ver al Dragón Blanco.

—¡O por Dios, es un Dragón real! —Natsu parecía maravillado por lo que estaba viendo, olvidándose por completo que estaba en un campo de pelea por el momento.

—No sabemos si es un Dragón Maligno o Celestial, así que no te confundas Natsu—Dijo el chico pelinegro que estaba sin camisa.

—¡Si, si, lo que digas Gray! —Natsu no presto atención al pelinegro de nombre Gray y presto más atención al momento en donde ambas bestias chocaban entre sí, y Ddraig insertaba sus enormes dientes en el cuello de la bestia.

—¡Rayos, matara a Elfman! ¡Natsu, hay que detenerlo ahora! —Gray lo dijo de forma seria. Su cuerpo se empezó a llenar de tatuajes de color negro.

—¡Entendido! —Natsu lo dijo de forma seria, solo para cerrar los ojos por un momento y luego lo envuelva un torrente de llamas rojas y segundos después, se revele al chico con cuernos en su cabeza, ojos rojos como la sangre, sus uñas ahora eran garras, tatuajes como fuego también aparecieron en su cuerpo, en su espalda estaba un par de alas rojas de tipo Dragón.

Ambos chicos salieron corriendo a una velocidad increíble hacia los dos seres que estaba peleando y que el Dragón iba ganando de manera muy fácil.

—[Aburrido… solo duerme, ¿quieres?] —Ddraig le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente a la bestia, pero aquel golpe lo mando a volar muy fuerte contra unos edificios, además de dañarlo severamente.

El choque de la bestia provoco que algunas casas se caigan y que se levante una cortina de humo.

Una vez el humo se disipe, se revelo a un joven musculoso de cabello blanco, con muchas heridas por su cuerpo y con una marca de dientes en su cuello.

—No me agrada de como quedo Elfman. Lisanna, Mirajane, Wendy, Charle y Happy, hay que ir a ayudarlo rápido—Lucy miro a las chicas y gatos para decirles que tenían que ir a ayudar al peliblanco, pero las dos primeras estaban un poco idas y muy preocupadas por su hermano, pero una vez escucharan las palabras de la rubia rápidamente salieron corriendo en dirección hacia el muchacho.

—¡Rápido, rápido, rápido! —El gato azul de nombre Happy volaba rápidamente hacia donde estaba Elfman, con la finalidad de traerlo hacia ellos y que no quede en el fuego cruzado entre el Dragón, Natsu y Gray, además de estar Erza, Juvia, Levy y Gajeel contra aquel monstruo pulpo.

Ddraig creció un poco más, ya que estaba sintiendo que el tercer monstruo estaba creciendo y haciéndose fuerte conforme iba extrayendo más poder de su cuerpo y el de los demás que no se daban cuenta de la tercera presencia monstruosa en el lugar.

No prestaba atención a los dos jóvenes que tenían un enorme potencial de poder, y simplemente se iba acercando a donde estaba el pulpo, al cual le crecieron espinas en todo su cuerpo.

—¡Maldición! ¡esto es difícil! —El pelinegro de nombre Gajeel se quejó de lo que estaba pasando, tenía muchas heridas y estaba siendo curado por la chica de nombre Juvia, a la cual quería como a una hermana pequeña.

—Es verdad… pero tenemos otro problema—Otra peliazul de nombre Levy hablo, señalando con su dedo a las espaldas de la pelirroja de nombre Erza, el enorme Dragón Blanco que se estaba acercando a ellos.

—¿¡Otro más!? ¡eso ya es mucho! ¡agh! —Gajeel se estaba quejando de esto, se suponía que iba a ser muy fácil, matar a un solo monstruo, pero no, Elfman tenía que perder el control al tratar de proteger a sus hermanas y que luego aparezca este Dragón quien sabe si sea maligno o no, esto era un mal día para este equipo recién formando hace dos semanas atrás.

—¡Hay que alejarnos de aquí ahora! ¡no creo que el Dragón venga por nosotros! ¡más bien viene a por este de aquí! —Erza grito esquivando de forma muy difícil las espinas del pulpo, las cuales estaban envueltas en un líquido morado, simulando a veneno, lo cual era el mismo.

—¡Vámonos! —Los recién llegados Natsu y Gray tomaron a Gajeel y se lo llevaron, las chicas empezaron a seguirlos de forma apresurada, el pulpo dejo de prestarles atención ya que tenía a un nuevo invitado.

—[Oh… espinas con veneno… lástima que no son muy efectivas en mi] —Ddraig se burló del pulpo por su falta de poder.

— **¡Guuuiiiiaaaa!** —El pulpo lanzo de su frente, en la cual apareció un agujero de color rojo, un líquido de color negro, el cual se pegó al cuerpo del Dragón, luego consumió las capas de metal de Ddraig y luego.

 **KAAAAAAAABBBOOOOOOOOMMMMMM…**

Una enorme explosión se provocó en el lugar, haciendo que los chicos que estaba alejados de igual forma salgan volando por los aires, pero se lograban agarrar de lo que tenían al alcance o de lo que no se iba volando.

El viento se fue disipando poco a poco, los chicos que estaban ocultos asomaron sus cabezas para poder ver que era lo que estaba pasando allí fuera, lo que vieron los sorprendió mucho.

Aquel Dragón estaba con el pecho todo destrozado, unas partículas de color blanco se iban hacia el cielo, saliendo del mismo cuerpo del Dragón. Tenía la cabeza muy magullada, los brazos algo trizados, las piernas de igual forma y su halo de alas estaba casi intacto. El Dragón estaba de rodillas en el suelo y el pulpo se iba acercando hacia el de forma lenta.

— **¡Guooiiiaaa!** —El pulpo parecía que se estaba burlando del Dragón.

—[Tío, esto si duele… haber prueba mi fuego para ver si te gusta] —Ddraig abrió los ojos y regenero su cuerpo a una velocidad increíble, solo para que después agarrar la cabeza del sorprendido pulpo y luego expulse su fuego negro, haciendo que traspase la cabeza del pulpo que no se defendió por la sorpresa del momento, y luego Ddraig soltó el cuerpo que se iba quemando con el fuego negro y que se iba convirtiendo en partículas de luz blancas que se perdían con el cielo que se estaba rayando un poco, señal de que el espacio se estaba queriendo romper.

Los chicos que estaban de espectadores estaban con caras de WTF y con los rostros muy cómicos, con los ojos salidos, con una boca en forma de pirámide inversa y esas cosas.

Ddraig se levantó de forma algo lenta del suelo, y creció unos 15 metros más, para poder pelear a gusto con el monstruo que…

—[Ayayai] —Ddraig fue jalado de forma abrupta por un brazo en forma de garra, la cual había enganchado con el halo que estaba en su espalda, para así, lanzarlo hacia unos edificios y chocarlos con mucha fuerza.

— **Gruuuooooaaaa… gruuuoooaaaa** —Unos ruidos extraños se escucharon salir de un agujero que se formó al salir esa enorme garra.

 **Trummm… traaacckk… booommm…**

Los sonidos de algo destruyéndose se hicieron escuchar.

De aquel agujero salió una enorme criatura cuadrúpeda, con unos ojos extraños y una boca del mismo modo, no tenía cola, su piel era de un color café un poco más oscuro.

"N/A: Un MUTO, de Godzilla".

—¿Qu-Qu-Que es e-e-eso? —Pregunto una muy asustada Wendy, abrazaba a la gata blanca que estaba de la misma forma, pero algo más calmada, pero de igual forma asustada.

—N-N-N-No te-tengo la me-menor idea—Comento el pelinegro de nombre Gray, mirando de forma muy aterrada aquella cosa de carácter muy raro y poderoso.

—[¿¡Un MUTO!? ¡Santa madre! ¡esto se merece una selfie! ¡foto pal face!] —Y Ddraig salió con sus cosas, sacando una cámara enorme de quien sabe dónde, y que se puso a posar para la foto junto con el MUTO que le siguió la corriente, sacándole toda seriedad al momento. Pero que dolor.

Issei estaba que se daba golpes con la cabeza en la pantalla de su cabina por lo tonto que era su compañero, los otros espectadores tuvieron una gotita estilo anime en sus nucas por ver tal escena que hasta se les fue el miedo por el nombrado MUTO.

Pero ya dejando de lado sus pendejadas. Ddraig y el MUTO empezaron con los choques de golpes de garras, Ddraig dejaba sus marcas de garras por el cuerpo del MUTO y este le daba mordidas muy fuertes en los brazos, cuello y cabeza. El MUTO, al absorber parte de la energía de Ddraig, se volvió muy resistente y poderoso, los golpes que daba no eran nada suaves y además de eso, causaban daños en el interior de Ddraig, haciendo que Issei pierda toda comunicación con su compañero y con el mundo exterior por los diversos choques electromagnéticos que el MUTO mandaba al interior de Ddraig, eso ya era muy malo y estaba agotando "Emission" de mala forma, necesitaban estar en concentración y aquellos campos las estaban afectado mucho.

El cuerpo del MUTO se puso bien rojo, simulando a una caldera andante o un generador de lava hirviente, lava que se iba por todos lados dañando todo a su paso y quemándolos sin dejar ni siquiera los edificios en pie, ya que prácticamente los derretía como si fueran unos pedazos de hielo nada más.

Ddraig claro que no sentía nada de calor, pero ver que los chicos que estaban de espectadores se estaban quedando sin aire y ver del como la barrera estaba ya a poco de romperse y revelarse ante el mundo real, ya era de por sí muy crítico, y tenía que acabar rápido con este MUTO.

Sin perder tiempo, tomo con sus dos garras las fauces del MUTO y las abrió, para que segundos después expulse su fuego blanco en el interior del MUTO, haciendo que este empiece a convulsionar y que su cuerpo rojo tome una tonalidad blanca parecida a hielo, para segundos después Ddraig lo suelte y que le dé un golpe en la cabeza, haciendo que este explote en partículas blancas y que algo de nieve caiga al suelo. La lava había terminado por congelarse por a fuego frío del Dragón, lo cual no era tan frío si él no lo deseaba de ese modo.

La pelea, había terminado.

—[Haber, cof, cof… falta el rugido de Godzilla… cof, cof… ¡Groooooaaaaai! No salió… pero bueno] —Ddraig estaca rugiendo, pero paro de golpe ya que el rugido no se parecía en nada al rugido de Godzilla 2014.

—¿Y recién te das cuenta de eso? —Issei le pregunto con todo el sarcasmo cargado en su habla.

— _[Bueno, bueno… yo no más quería ser famoso]_ —Ddraig estaba algo deprimido por lo que estaba diciendo el chico peliblanco que estaba en la cabina de mando.

—Ya que. Regresa, iré a ver si los chicos necesitan ayuda de mi persona—Issei se estiro los huesos y sus alas también.

— _[Ok]_ —Ddraig brillo como siempre lo sabe hacer, para dejar el paso libre a Issei, el cual estaba usando su [Balance] que son sus alas plateadas. Y tomar el vuelo hacia donde estaban los magos.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Todos ahora tenían algo de frío por lo que había hecho el Dragón, pero era esto o morir quemados por la lava esa que era sumamente caliente que ni siquiera Natsu podía comerlo, si, el pelirrosa podía comer lava si así lo quisiera, pero esta lava era diferente, más poderosa, algo nunca antes visto.

—Mi-Miren… un Ángel—El gato azul señalo con su pata hacia el cielo, en donde estaba bajando un ser con alas.

Los chicos no lo podían ver bien por la luz del sol que estaba pegando en sus rostros, pero luego de unos segundos que bajara aquel Ángel, Lucy, Natsu, Lisanna, Mirajane y el recién recuperado Elfman, reconocieron al supuesto Ángel.

—Veo que están bien, al menos algunos de ustedes—Issei llego al suelo y aleteo un poco más, para luego hacer desaparecer sus alas por completo.

—¡Nunca dijiste que eras un Ángel, Issei! —Lucy ya lo estaba matando con la mirada e Issei estaba algo nervioso y sudando a mares en un estado chibi.

—P-P-P-Pues n-n-n-no lo soy… so-solo es un estado del [Sacred Gear] m-m-m-mío—Issei se estaba poniendo escusas de lo que la rubia había visto y le estaba reclamando.

—¿Cómo es posible que un humano pasara la barrera? ¡se suponía que no dejaría pasar ni siquiera a un Ángel! —La pelirroja del grupo estaba algo confundida por este hecho, ella puso la barrera, algo que duraría mucho si era necesario y no pondría a ningún humano en peligro.

—Issei es especial de cierto modo—Comento Lucy señalando a Issei que ya estaba en un estado normal.

—Déjenme atender a los heridos, les aseguro que no haré nada en su contra—Issei se fue acercado hacia donde estaba Elfman, el cual estaba siendo cuidado por sus dos hermanas y siendo curado por la niña Wendy. Pero ellos miraron con seriedad al chico, no le tenían mucha confianza, pero Elfman lo necesitaba y si el chico podía hacer algo, que lo haga entonces.

 **[Gear]**

Sus engranajes aparecieron uno por uno en su espalda, asombrando a los que lo estaba viendo con ojo analítico y serio.

Uno de los engranajes se acercó a Elfman, pero sus hermanas lo abrazaron porque no les gustaba de lo que le iba hacer esa cosa a su hermano.

Como las chicas no dejaban acercarse al cuerpo, el engranaje simplemente apunto hacia el pecho del peliblanco y expulso una ola de luz que choco contra el cuerpo y rápidamente todo el cuerpo del chico se empezó a sanar y a recuperar las fuerzas perdidas en combate.

El engranaje regreso a su dueño, luego todos ellos expulsaron una ola de luz, las cuales pegaban en todos los jóvenes magos presentes, sanando así todas sus heridas y haciendo que recuperen fuerzas.

—Yupi, me siento mejor ahora—Natsu estaba haciendo la danza de la victoria por que su cuerpo ya se podía mover.

—¡Muchas gracias Issei! —Agradeció la rubia de forma alegre, aunque luego de eso regreso a su estado Tsundere de siempre.

—Ufff, ya que. Solo tengan cuidado para la próxima… yo me despido… tengo que hacer tarea—Dijo Issei no prestándoles atención a esos chicos.

Les dio la espalda y sus guantes blancos pasaron a ser negros, luego chasqueo sus dedos y una rasgadura apareció en frente de él, Issei solo se despidió con la mano y paso la rasgadura, segundos después llego volando su maleta y también cruzo la rasgadura, para luego cerrarse de golpe y levantar un poco de polvo del suelo.

—Ese tío es raro—Comento Gajeel mirando el lugar en donde antes estaba el peliblanco.

—Es cierto—Apoyo Levy al pelinegro.

—Bueno, cada quien hace lo suyo y nadie lo juzga, ahora vamos a casa, tengo que hacer tarea igualmente—Lucy regreso a su estado de siempre, con su uniforme de la Academia. Empezó a caminar hacia un punto en específico, en donde estaba una puerta que no se había destruido para nada.

Todos apoyaron la idea, todos tenían cosas que hacer y negocios que atender, así que regresaron a ropas normales y fueron siguiendo a la rubia. Una vez llegaron a la puerta todos lo cruzaron y cerraron la puerta desde allí.

La barrera empezó a romperse y caer, todos los edificios regresaron a su estado normal de antes, las personas aparecieron haciendo sus cosas, el hielo se había ido del lugar y los magos se fueron caminando por una de las muchas calles de Kuōh. Lucy regreso la mirada un momento atrás, en donde vio a Issei caminando de espaldas y haciendo una seña con su mano. La rubia sonrió un poco y regreso a su caminata.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

—Estoy en casa—Issei ingreso por la puerta y sorpresivamente no fue tacleado por Ophis y Eve.

Pero en su lugar estaba Grayfia esperándolo en la puerta con un vaso de jugo de limón con cubitos de hielo y una sombrillita en su filo.

—Bienvenido a casa, Isse-sama—Grayfia dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios, haciendo que Issei abra los ojos y se sonroje por ver aquella hermosa sonrisa de aquella bella mujer.

—Gr-Gracias—Issei tomo el vaso y paso al interior cerrando la puerta despacio.

Issei camino hacia la sala, en donde no había nadie.

—Eve-sama y Ophis-sama partieron hacia un planeta llamado Nasod, dijeron que vendrían luego de 4 días—Informo Grayfia al peliblanco, el cual se relajó un momento por eso, pero luego se puso a pensar. El, Grayfia, solos en la casa, bueno, al final solamente llego cierto asunto que estaba pensando desde hace ya un tiempo.

—Este… tengo algo que decirte Grayfia—Issei se sentó en el sillón y pidió a la peliplata que tomara asiento en donde estaba el otro, algo que Grayfia si obedeció esta vez.

—Hai, puede decirme o pedirme lo que usted desee—Dijo Grayfia de manera profesional.

—No necesito que trabajes aquí, ya no más—Issei fue directo al grano con esto.

—¿Eh? —Grayfia dejo su estado de seriedad para poner un rostro de poema.

—Que ya no necesito una sirvienta aquí, puedo hacerlo todo yo y mucho más, así que te informo que ya no trabajas aquí, puedes regresar al Inframundo a trabajar como antes lo hacías… y, gracias, por todo lo que has hecho estos días—Issei sonrió al final.

—Usted no puede despedirme… el único que puede es Sirzechs-sama—Grayfia lo dijo de forma seria.

—¿Eh? ¿estás de broma verdad? ¿¡verdad!? —Issei se puso nervioso, botando de lado su estado serio y poniendo uno nervioso.

—Es la más pura verdad… así que, no me puede despedir… Isse-sama—Issei estaba de rodillas cerca de Grayfia, y ella se acercó al chico y tomo de su mentón, haciendo que el la mire y luego sonría de forma dulce, el peliblanco se sonrojo por eso.

—Eh, yo… etto…—Issei estaba muy nervioso por la mirada de la bella mujer, aquella mirada era posesiva y era como si le estuviera informando que ella no se iría a ningún lado, ya que ahora Grayfia, le pertenecía a Issei, e Issei, le pertenecía a Grayfia.

La peliplata atrajo a Issei hacia su pecho, haciendo que el peliblanco ponga su cabeza encima de los voluptuosos pechos de la mujer, para luego Grayfia empiece a acariciar la suave y linda cabellera blanca tipo nieve del chico. Ahora que ella estaba sola con Issei, no la desaprovecharía para por lo menos, hacerle ver que era lo que en verdad sentía, además de que ella también tenía que saber que era lo que sentía por Issei, cada quien ganaba lo suyo.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

* * *

 **…Episodio 20 – Yours and Mine – Concluido…**

* * *

+Aclaraciones

Bien, finalmente eh llegado al episodio 20, un bueno comienzo.

Ya les estoy dejando pistas o fragmentos de lo que dirá o hará Issei en los episodios finales, los cuales ya están muy cerca.

Presente a más personajes que tendrán algo de relevancia a futuro y futuros episodios.

En el próximo episodio pienso poner algo de confrontación entre Issei y sus esposas, o por lo menos una de ellas para mejor explicación.

Eve y Ophis fueron al planeta Nasod, ¿cómo? Pues Ophis es una Diosa, Eve casi de la misma forma, así que hay esta su respuesta.

Ahora Grayfia tendrá a Issei solo para ella, o eso cree ella, ya sabrán más detalles en otros episodios.

Bueno, bueno, eso es todo amigos.

* * *

...Nos vemos...


	22. Episodio 21

**Autor Gghoist**

* * *

 **Renuncia a los personajes de Anime/Manga**

Los personajes de HSDxD le pertenecen a: Ichiei Ishibumi

* * *

 **Géneros**

Ecchi, romance, comedia, Harem, shounen, [Sobrenatural], fanservice, OP, y etc

 **Formas**

Personaje humano y demás especies hablando: ¿Odiarlas? Si las odio  
Personaje sellado hablando: [Boosted Gear: Activado]  
 _Personaje humano y demás especies pensando: "Deja de hablar"  
Personaje sellado pensando: "[Con este poder, me siento renovado]"  
Comunicación vía sello mágico: Hola a todos  
_Asunto importante o cosa importante: [Longinus Destruida]

* * *

 **Resumen**

Traición por aquí, traición por allá y por más allá. Eh, no siempre alguien va a venir a prestarte poder, tienes que ganártelo, aunque al principio serás simplemente un debilucho, pero con el tiempo, serás fuerte para proteger, pues, no lo sé. Ve por este camino, hasta llegar a la meta.

* * *

.

.

.

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía que pueden haber y también por las letras o palabras que están mal escritas.

Van a ver OoC de los personajes de anime.

* * *

.

.

.

—Es la más pura verdad… así que, no me puede despedir… Isse-sama—Issei estaba de rodillas cerca de Grayfia, y ella se acercó al chico y tomo de su mentón, haciendo que el la mire y luego sonría de forma dulce, el peliblanco se sonrojo por eso.

—Eh, yo… etto…—Issei estaba muy nervioso por la mirada de la bella mujer, aquella mirada era posesiva y era como si le estuviera informando que ella no se iría a ningún lado, ya que ahora Grayfia, le pertenecía a Issei, e Issei, le pertenecía a Grayfia.

La peliplata atrajo a Issei hacia su pecho, haciendo que el peliblanco ponga su cabeza encima de los voluptuosos pechos de la mujer, para luego Grayfia empiece a acariciar la suave y linda cabellera blanca tipo nieve del chico. Ahora que ella estaba sola con Issei, no la desaprovecharía para por lo menos, hacerle ver que era lo que en verdad sentía, además de que ella también tenía que saber que era lo que sentía por Issei, cada quien ganaba lo suyo.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

 **[Face 1 de 3 desbloqueado]**

 **[Balance Breaker]**

Aquellos ojos rojos/rosados se abrieron de golpe, luego rodaron un poco por su alrededor, encontrándose con el techo de su casa, pero que lo coloreaba con un naranja del atardecer de ese momento, miro para su izquierda y se topó con lo que cuando era un pervertido lo tenía loco; pechos.

Miro hacia arriba y se encontró con una peliplata que estaba dormida junto a él, en el sofá, ambos muy pegados e Issei en medio de los pechos de la mujer.

El peliblanco procedió a levantarse a una velocidad que paro el mismo tiempo, con el fin de que no despierte la mujer y que luego pueda colocar tranquilamente la manta encima para que no pesque un resfriado.

Luego de eso el tiempo regreso a su estado normal e Issei ya no estaba en la sala. Sino que se encontraba en el sótano.

—Bien… es hora de que nazca el [Caballero Blanco] —Issei sonrió con arrogancia, para luego su guante blanco derecho pase a ser negro/plateado, para luego chasquear los dedos y que aparezca una rotura en el espacio cerca suyo, llevándose a su persona y a un objeto negro con líneas azules digitales. Aquel objeto sería de unos 20 metros de largo y 10 de ancho, la rotura absorbió aquel objeto y luego se cerró.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

El planeta tierra se podía ver por los ojos del peliblanco, el cual caminaba tranquilamente por el espacio como si allí estuviera una plataforma para poder caminar sin problemas. Detrás suyo estaba el mismo objeto que trajo desde la tierra, pero ahora era un poco más grande de lo normal, con unos 50 metros de largo y unos 25 metros de ancho, se parecía mucho a un satélite siendo lanzado recientemente al espacio esperando a llegar y abrirse para poder dar información o algo por el estilo.

—[¿Desde cuándo es que estabas construyendo este satélite?] —Pregunto Ddraig a Issei, ya que con todo lo ocupado que estaba no sabía de cómo lo construyo tan rápido.

—La verdad es que desde la primera vez que salimos de [System] ya pensé en esta idea y finalmente aquí está el satélite [Caballero Blanco], el cual acompañara al [Caballero Negro] —Issei estaba contento.

Delante de él estaba el tan misterioso satélite "alienígena" de nombre [Caballero Negro], pero aquel satélite era uno mucho más grande que el suyo, tal vez de unos 70-80 metros de largo y de ancho unos 40 metros. El satélite tenía las líneas de color rojo, mientras que el satélite de Issei eran de color azul con algunos puntos blancos.

Issei se hizo a un lado y dejo pasar a su satélite, el cual se posó al lado del [Caballero Negro] y luego se abrieron algunas plataformas, simulando a una planta con púas o algo por el estilo.

—[¿Ahora qué?] —Pregunto algo impaciente el Dragón, tenía curiosidad por saber que era lo que podía hacer esa cosa construida con quien sabe qué.

—Bajar hacia abajo—Issei se dejó caer al vacío.

La gravedad del planeta atrajo su cuerpo, el cual empezó a ingresar a la atmósfera, pero sus [Gear] se encargaban de que al ingresar al planeta tierra no se queme su cuerpo o que sufra algún altercado. Luego de eso tomo vuelo hacia Kuōh, llego a la ciudad sin llamar la atención de seres humanos, pero si llamando la atención de seres sobrenaturales.

Llego a donde estaba la antigua iglesia abandonada, la cual estaba completamente destruida para ese momento, además de ser algún lugar dominado por Demonios renegados o Ángeles Caídos que no les gusta la paz.

—Iniciando prueba… no hay problemas en dar tecleos en la pared holográfica, no hay problemas en su nivel de brillo y personalización, conexión a un Internet de nivel 7 sin problemas… hay algo de problemas en su dureza, se dobla un poco, pero se arreglará sin problemas… llamadas integradas sin fallos, perfecto, vídeos que se reproducen en buena calidad y en pantalla inteligente. Vídeo llamadas sin problemas, la cámara invisible de cada usuario trabaja sin problemas, además de tener una buena resolución y las mega pixeles de 19, trabajo bien hecho. Acoplamiento de holograma a su gusto funciona bien, juegos en realidad virtual está bien hecho, permitirá al usuario una buena experiencia en juegos. Al sistema de pago intenso solo lo accederán personas de mucho dinero, no se permitirán asesinatos con holograma hardware, permisos denegados sin pago real… pruebas y más sistemas reparados al 100%... ahora… es hora de poner este invento hacia Japón… los usuarios podrán acceder a él luego de 2 días, ya que primero necesitaran acostumbrarse a esto…—En frente de Issei aparecían muchos hologramas como teclados, una pantalla que reproducía vídeos, también servía como cámara, se podía hacer llamadas y vídeo llamadas sin problemas, luego pasaba a los juegos, los hologramas se hacían sólidos y servían como caminadora para un juego de rol y los enemigos eran sólidos, si jugabas un juego de guerra las explosiones no te hacían nada pero te aturdían un poco, las balas se sentían con muchos golpes de bolas de nieve, nada peligroso. El holograma tomaba forma de lo que quieras, pero por ahora solo era usado en forma de teléfono, televisión y consolas, podía ser un despertador, pero el holograma aún está en etapa de prueba, la cual estaría por unos años así, ya que Issei no tenía los suficientes materiales y tiempo para hacerlo a mejor cálida.

—[¡WOOOOOW! Eres alguien increíble Issei, esto nunca se había visto… revolucionaras el mundo con esta tecnología] —Ddraig estaba muy impresionado por lo que había creado su compañero, ya que esto solo se podía ver en las películas de ciencia ficción, pero ahora Issei lo convirtió en realidad.

—Lo se… pero veremos cómo lo toman los humanos y los seres sobrenaturales de Japón, también pienso llevarlo hacia otros países con el tiempo… además de crear más cosas para beneficiar a los que no tienen nada—Informo Issei de algunos planes a futuro.

—[Eso es bueno. Habiendo muchas personas que necesitan ayuda nadie hace nada y lo pocos que se dan cuenta no tienen los recursos necesarios para ayudarlos… en verdad es una pena] —Ddraig hablo con algo de tristeza, algo que no se veía mucho en él.

Issei también sonrió con tristeza, el mundo se estaba muriendo y nadie podía hacer nada por ayudarlo y los poco que podían, no tenían lo que se necesitaba para arreglar tal problema. La vida real es muy dura.

Pero dejando eso de lado, era el momento de mostrar a Japón su invento, haciéndolo explicar lo necesario para su uso y para que servía en la vida de cada persona, ahora Issei se veía en una pantalla holográfica.

En Kuōh en frente de cada persona se fue apareciendo una de esas pantallas con el chico peliblanco de fondo, los autos se detuvieron ya que no querían atropellar a alguien por esta interrupción, otros dejaron su trabajo de lado por esto, ver esta cosa aparecer así de un momento a otro y tocarlo y sentir que es sólido, además de que flota en el aire, aquello era algo que se tenía que tener mucho en cuenta.

El Gobierno de Japón estaba creyendo que era aún ataque terrorista o algo por el estilo, ya que esta tecnología en verdad era muy avanzada para ser de este mundo, algunos creían que eran seres extraterrestres intentando comunicarse con ellos.

Los estudiantes de la Academia reconocieron al chico que estaba en la pantalla por ser Hyōdō Issei, pero seguían estupefactos de que esto pasara.

— _Muy buenas noches Japón… me llamo Hyōdō Issei… en este momento ustedes están viendo un holograma sólido, pero me gusta llamarlo [System]. Desde ahora cumplirán con muchas de las funciones, pero más específicamente las funciones de celulares y computadoras, además de videojuegos u otros casos. Este programa aún está en etapa de prueba, ustedes tendrán acceso a lo que muchos soñarían, a lo que muchos mirarían a futuro, pero ahora es el presente y vengo a presentarles este producto revolucionario… en 48 horas todo esto será para ustedes, claro, hay paquetes para los que quieran más servicios en sus líneas. [System] cuenta con cámara invisible, Internet de 7 bases, uno muy rápido, una efectividad para los Gamer y lo que todo empresario, trabajador, madres, padres, niños y adolescentes quiere… dependiendo de cómo avance la aceptación, se subirán actualizaciones, pero a largo plazo, ya que, como el creador, es decir, mi persona es solo uno, no tengo muchos materiales para su construcción, en eso les pido tiempo… muchas gracias por su atención, ah, se me olvidaba un asunto. Esto no daña el medio ambiente, solo es algo que viaja por el aire, es como aire, pero de forma sólida, es pura y no contaminara nada… sin más que decir, me despido… cuando salga el producto, espero y lo disfruten_ —Issei explicaba con el mismo holograma que era lo que se iba hacer, captando la atención de todo Japón por este producto, todos podían tenerlo, sin importar si no tuvieran dinero, pero eso sí, los que querían más material tendrían que pagar con dinero real.

En cada ciudad de Japón las pantallas desaparecieron, para luego aparecer en el cielo y empezar la cuenta hacia atrás: 47:55:11 horas. Y el producto estaría listo para ser usado.

El Gobierno y muchos millonarios de Japón rápidamente empezaron a buscar información acerca del peliblanco, las muchas empresas de igual modo buscaban a Issei, ya que esto estaba revolucionando el mundo en toda la palabra y hacer más de estas cosas para venderlos a los demás países era un buen ingreso y más desarrollo para el país.

En Kuōh Issei se ponía la capucha de su chaqueta para no llamar mucho la atención de las personas, las cuales estaban hablando sobre él y sobre este proyecto que ya puso en marcha para Japón y muy pronto, para el mundo.

—[Fue algo imprudente mostrar tu identidad y lo sabes] —Reclamo Ddraig, sabiendo que este punto se le paso de la mente del peliblanco.

— _Lo sé, pero no me arrepiento y solo no haré comentarios al respecto, y ellos me dejaran en paz hasta que saque un nuevo producto o algo por el estilo… todo arreglado. No me interesa la fama, solo quiero lo mejor para todos_ —Dijo Issei al Dragón, el cual solo negó con la cabeza, pero vio el rostro del chico, el cual estaba algo decaído, como triste, como si necesitara a alguien a su lado, ya que siempre pasaba solo porque el mismo así lo quería.

—[Bueno, se más precavido la próxima vez] —Termino de hablar Ddraig para ya cortar comunicación con el chico.

—Lo tendré—Issei susurro un poco y siguió su camino hacia su casa o a donde lo lleve el camino solitario.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

—Mmm, jujuju… una linda presa más cayo en mi red—Issei alzo la mirada hacia arriba, en donde vio a una mujer con alas, pero esas alas pertenecen a una especie: Súcubos.

—¿Quién eres? —Pregunto el chico de forma seria, mirando fijamente el cuerpo desnudo de aquella Yōkai, además de que ella se estaba relamiendo los labios al ver al peliblanco de ojos rojos.

—Como vez, soy una súcubo… me llamo Kurumu… Kurono Kurumu y tú, eres mi comida—La nombrada Kurumu señalo al chico, el cual ya no estaba en su lugar, sino que ya estaba a unos 10 pasos de estar caminando.

—Sí, que bien, pero primero vístete y luego hablamos—Dijo Issei sin tomarle importación a la chica de cabello azul y ojos morados.

—¡No me ignores idiota! —La chica ataco al chico con sus uñas muy crecidas que parecían garras.

La chica ataco por la espalda de Issei, pero este se hizo a un lado y dejo pasar a la mujer hacia delante, en donde estaba un poste en el cual termino estampándose de forma graciosa.

—Y tú no seas exhibicionista, idiota—Issei también insulto a la chica.

—¡No te hagas el chulo, te matare por tratarme de este modo! —Kurumu estaba sumamente enojada con el chico.

—¿Puede ser rápido? Hay Demonios acercándose—Pidió el muchacho, ya que sentía ciertas energías de ciertas mujeres y eso no le gustaba, aunque se alegraba de que Kiba y Gasper también vinieran en el grupo.

 **[Gear]**

—¿¡[Sa-Sacred Ge-Gear]!? —La chica retrocedió unos pasos al ver aquellos objetos aparecer en la espalda del chico, además de que estaban emitiendo una electricidad que no le gustaba para nada. Puede que sea fuerte y eso, pero enfrentarse a algo como eso y por lo que podía ver, a un usuario con experiencia, eso sí era un problema, además de que dijo que venían Demonios, tenía muchos problemas entre manos ahora.

—(Suspiro) Toma mi chaqueta y vete de aquí ahora, no quiero que quedes en fuego cruzado por nada del mundo… rápido, que se acercan los Demonios—Issei se fue acercando hacia la chica, la cual retrocedía porque no confiaba nada en el humano, pero ver del cómo se quitaba la chaqueta la estaba excitando y hacia que sus piernas tiemblen por ver aquel rostro tan serio y mirándola solo a ella, aunque sabía muy bien que no la miraba con perversión, sino de forma neutra.

—¿P-P-Porque m-m-me ayudas? —Pregunto de forma tímida la chica, ya ocultando sus alas y garras, para dejar que el chico ponga su chaqueta blanca y cálida en su cuerpo desnudo.

—La verdad es solo porque no tenga nada que hacer, además de que solo buscabas llamar la atención desnudándote y apareciéndote al primero que se te cruce en tu camino e intentando excitarlo o solo hacer que salga huyendo para tu diversión, pareces una niña de 5 años con todo esto—De cierta forma Issei estaba regañando a la peliazul, la cual se avergonzaba por cada palabra que decía el chico, pero Issei en todo el dialogo tenía razón, ella solo jugaba.

—Gra-Gracias—Susurro la chica con sus mejillas sonrojadas al máximo.

—Está bien… ahora vete… ya están cerca y no creo que solo quieran charlar, especialmente las mujeres… sí que es un fastidio en toda la gloria—Issei negaba con la cabeza a lo que estaban haciendo las Demonios, en verdad estaba cada vez más seguro que ya eran unas Yanderes en potencia.

—Ok—Kurumu se subió el cierre y salió corriendo a ocultarse por algún lugar en donde no la encuentren. La chaqueta le quedaba bien, pero era un poco grande, le llegaba hasta sus rodillas, pero de igual forma le gustaba el olor y el calor que este proporcionaba a su cuerpo.

Issei se quedó parada por un rato en el lugar, para que después de unos 2 minutos llegaran volando Rias y su Sequito.

—¿Isse/kun/san/senpai? —Preguntaron todos sorprendidos, ya que en ningún momento Koneko había dicho que Issei estaba aquí, sino una súcubo que estaba causando problemas y que tenía que ser eliminada cuanto antes. Anteriormente habían luchado contra otra súcubo, parecía ser mucho más fuerte que la de aquí, ya que les dio muchos problemas, pero al final la mataron.

—El mismo… ¿Qué es lo que hacen por estos rumbos? Si se puede saber—Pregunto Issei como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—E-Estamos buscando a una súcubo que esta por estos rincones, ¿la has visto, Isse-san? —Pregunto una sonrojada Asia, ya que Issei estaba sin chaqueta y estaba mostrando sus brazos algo tonificados con esa camisa sin mangas.

—Pues acaba de irse hace un momento, ¿por? —Informo Issei bostezando un poco.

—Buchō, siento el arroma de la súcubo en… Isse-senpai, es muy fuerte el arroma—Koneko puso un rostro enojado, ya que el aura estaba en todo el cuerpo de Issei, al cual lo veían muy feliz y Koneko estaba pensando de que esa perra lo había violado y que lo estaba controlando, pero la iba a matar cuando la encuentren.

—¿¡QUE!? ¡esa maldita abuso de MI Isse! —Rias se envolvió en un aura de muerte roja por lo que oyó.

—Fufufufu, esto se merece un castigo que es la muerte—Akeno estaba expulsando rayos de su cuerpo.

—Nadie toca al que me dará hijos fuertes—Xenovia ya tenía a [Durandal] en sus manos.

—Isse-kun es mío y nadie más lo toca—Irina ya estaba con muchas lanzas de luz a su alrededor.

Y a si todas sus esposas, excluyendo a Ravel que no estaba, estaban que querían matar a la perra que había violado a SU Issei.

—Sí, sí mucho más sí. Bueno Rias… fírmame este papel y que vale por todas ustedes—Issei mando volando unos papeles a la pelirroja, la cual los tomo y no los leyó por estar cautivada por la belleza de su esposo.

—¡Con gusto! Dime para qué es y lo firmo ahora mismo—Dijo Rias de forma feliz.

—¡Es una solicitud para unirme nuevamente al Club de lo Oculto! —Dijo Issei también de forma feliz y siguiéndole el juego a la pelirroja.

—¡Que buena noticia! ¡ahora mismo lo firmo! —Rias saco una pluma de quien sabe dónde y cuando ya estaba por firmar a una velocidad luz, leyó bien el papel.

 **Solicitud de Divorcio.**

Leyó eso y rápidamente lo boto quemando al suelo, haciendo que Issei baje la cabeza porque su plan había fallado y eso que faltaba poquito para que la pelirroja firmara aquel documento.

—Faltaba poco—Issei estaba negando con la cabeza por eso.

—¡Nunca te daré el divorcio Isse! ¡yo te amo! ¿¡que no lo entiendes!? —Rias exclamo de forma enojada, ya que no le gustaba de como la estaba tratando su esposo.

—Sí, si… y tú y las demás no tuvieron sexo con Vali, si, si—Issei comentaba con todo el sarcasmo del mundo.

—¡No digas tonterías! ¡ese maldito solo nos usó y ya no nos vio más! ¡nos usó para que tú te alejaras de nosotras para siempre y mira que lo consiguió el muy maldito, él nos engañó y se aprovechó de nosotros! ¡lo odio! ¡nos usó! —Rias gritaba con todo y lágrimas de cocodrilo, además de que las demás también estaban llorando de ese modo. Kiba y Gasper estaban sintiendo pena ajena a sus compañeras.

—No Rias, él no se aprovechó de ustedes. Fueron ustedes las que se aprovecharon de el—Dijo Issei de forma seria, haciendo que las mujeres se sorprendan por eso.

—¿Qué? —Rias estaba sorprendida por lo que su esposo había dicho.

—Sí, ustedes se aprovecharon de él, me tomo tiempo en sacar esta conclusión, pero sé que es la correcta. Ustedes jugaron con Vali, ya que él nunca en su vida tuvo lo que se llama amor, y si lo tenía, pues no le duraba por mucho tiempo, siempre pasaba solo, hasta que Azazel lo vio. A diferencia de ustedes que tenían todo el cariño del mundo, el no tuvo nada. Lo usaron porque encontraron en él lo que no en mí, es bueno, ya que me mostraron lo que estaba mal conmigo, el creyó que ya consiguió lo que tanto quería, pero al final simplemente fue usado y ustedes quedaron como las afectadas y Vali como el malo de la historia. Pues no, Vali fue el afectado y ustedes fueron las malas de la historia, fin—Issei les dijo su punto final a sus esposas, y todo lo que dijo era muy acertado, ellas nunca fueron las afectadas, sino Vali, al cual simplemente lo usaron.

Issei estaba muy avergonzado consigo mismo por no ver esto, cuando se encuentre con el peliplata se encargaría de pedir disculpa de la mejor manera y que todo regrese a como era antes, pero con sus esposas, eso sí era un asunto muy aparte que se apartaba mucho del perdón.

—¡No lo digas! —Rias estaba muy enojada que termino por lanzar una esfera de su poder destructor hacia el peliblanco.

Sus esposas se quedaron viendo con sorpresa lo que hizo la pelirroja, pero Issei solamente atrapo la esfera con su mano derecha y luego la introdujo en uno de sus engranajes, el cual tomo una tonalidad roja, para luego regresar a su color de antes.

—Ufff, si querían pelea me lo hubiesen pedido desde hace tiempo—Issei sonrió de una forma alocada.

 **[Ascalon Black]**

Issei apareció en frente de Rias y con su espada ya desenvainada corto su mejilla, haciendo que de ella salga sangre. Para luego de eso levantar una barrera como la de los magos y luego, golpear fuertemente en el estómago de la pelirroja, tanta fue la fuerza que la lanzo a chocar contra el suelo haciendo que se forme un cráter enorme y que la pelirroja pierda el conocimiento por completo.

Todos ellos miraron de forma sorprendida lo que había hecho el peliblanco, pero Xenovia fue la primera en reaccionar y atacar con su espada a Issei, el cual se cubrió con su espada.

—¡No puedo creer que le hicieras eso a tu propia esposa! —Exclamo de forma enojada la peliazul, haciendo reaccionar a los demás.

—Me vale… tú lo tendrás peor—Un engranaje termino por incrustarse en el cuerpo de la peliazul, hasta pasar por el otro lado con mucha sangre escurriendo de la chica, la cual escupió mucha sangre de su boca, para luego recibir un puñetazo en la mejilla por parte del peliblanco que la mando a chocar contra una casa y quedar incrustada allí ya desmayada.

Aquello sorprendió aún más a las mujeres y hombres que estaban en aquel espacio fuera del mundo humano.

Koneko paso a su estado Shirone y ataco al peliblanco, no quería hacerlo, pero tenía que, ya que había terminado por lastimar seriamente a su ama y compañera, la cual estaba siendo curada por la rubia Argento en este momento.

Fuego azul contra fuego blanco era lo que se estaba viendo, pero el fuego blanco fácilmente acababa contra el fuego azul e iba a chocar contra los escudos de la peliblanca. Los engranajes de Issei se mantenían ocupados con Akeno, Kiba, Gasper, Irina y Rossweisse por el momento, ahora eran mucho más fuertes y los engranajes por igual, ambos bandos estaban peleando para ganar.

—¡Kyaaa! —Koneko soltó un grito de dolor, Kiba intento ayudarla, pero el engranaje de Issei no lo dejaba pasar.

Ahora Issei tenía a Koneko agarrada de la cabeza tapando sus ojos, Issei estaba presionando fuertemente contra el cráneo de la peliblanca, haciendo que ella grite de dolor.

 **Crack, crack…**

—Subarashi…—Issei la dejo caer y le dio una patada en el mentón que la mando a volar por el cielo y por poco perderse en ella. El cuerpo inconsciente y en su estado normal regreso al suelo y termino golpeando el suelo y levantar una cortina de humo.

—¡Koneko! —Akeno grito al ver el estado de como quedo la pequeña, sangre bajando de su cabeza, su ropa quemada y el cuerpo del mismo modo.

—Deberías preocuparte por ti mismo que por el resto, Akeno-san. Y ya que te gusta tanto el sadismo… ¿Por qué no te vas a dormir en un montón de escombros que te darán dolor? —Issei le hablo en el oído a la pelinegra, la cual no pudo hacer nada por lo siguiente.

Cuatro engranajes del peliblanco se incrustaron en las manos y pies de la pelinegra, haciendo que empiecen a salir sangre de ellas. Luego Issei paso al frente en donde Akeno lo estaba mirando con algo de miedo, dos engranajes aparecieron en la espalda de Issei, para luego pasar al frente y disparar dos esferas de rayos negros que golpearon el cuerpo de la pelinegra haciéndola gritar de dolor.

—¡AAAAAAAHHHHH! —Akeno soltó un grito de mucho dolor, para luego Issei le dé una patada giratoria hacia abajo en la cabeza, haciendo que caiga a una velocidad increíble y que destruya completamente la casa en la que fue a parar.

Tomo su espalda que estaba levitando tranquilamente por el lugar y la arrojo hacia una distraída Rossweisse, que no vio de como la espada fue volando a ella y se clavó en su pecho por completo, para después el engranaje con el que estaba luchado, traspase su estómago por completo. La espada salió y dejo caer el cuerpo hacia el suelo de forma pesada.

Ahora dos engranajes estaban luchando contra Irina, la cual hacia lo que podía para que no se acerquen a ella, pero no vio los otros dos engranajes que estaba en su espalda, los cuales terminaron por clavarse en su estómago. Luego los otros dos se clavaron en el mismo lugar, pero del lado contrario, chocando engranaje con engranaje, para luego producirse una descarga eléctrica que sacudió el cuerpo como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratase, para luego salir del cuerpo y que salga sangre y caiga al suelo al igual que Irina que ya no pudo más.

Asia estaba luchando contra la espada de Issei, ya que él la envió a luchar contra la rubia, la cual estaba siendo ayudada por Fafnir, además de estar envuelta en una armadura dorada por todo su cuerpo, el cual le daba mucho poder a la Argento, pero aquello no superaba el poder de la espada [Ascalon] de Issei.

—Patético…—Issei apareció a su lado y le hablo, para luego darle una cachetada que la envió al suelo y de allí ya no se levantó más.

Los dos últimos que quedaban se defendían como podían, pero ambos trabajaban en equipo y peleaban contra los engranajes, los cuales ya dejaron de atacarlos haciendo que se pregunten el porqué de este comportamiento.

—¿Qué esta pasando? —Pregunto un nervioso Gasper, pero de igual forma feliz porque no les estaban atacando esas cosas.

—Bueno… mi diversión ha terminado… lamento que hayan tenido que ver tal "masacre" y si no las sano en 30 segundos Sirzechs y los Gremory me mataran por completo…—Ambos rubios fijaron su mirada en un mal humorado Issei, el cual estaba guardando su espada y hacia que desaparezca del lugar.

Los engranajes extras desaparecieron, siendo estos 3 engranajes negros, los 6 [Gear] en la espalda de Issei expulsaron una ola de luz blanca, las cuales fueron a los cuerpo ya casi muertos de la mujeres, para luego sanar sus heridas, hacer que recuperen su color normal de piel, que salgan de los escombros en los que quedaron y demás cosas, solo que se quedarían con esas ropas y con el dolor algo grande en sus cuerpos, para que vean que él no estaba bromeando con intentar matarlas a todas ellas.

—¿Qué significa esto Isse-kun? Atacas a Buchō y a las demás, ¿solo para detenerte y luego sanarlas como si nada? ¿¡que es lo que intentas!? —Pregunto un furioso y preocupado Kiba.

—Pues… las ataque porque ya era tiempo de liberar mi odio hacia ellas, desde ahora solo será un odio fingido, pero eso no quiere decir que las perdonare, además ellas iniciaron primero, atacándome y mintiéndome, aquello no me agrada así que las puse en su lugar… ustedes no se preocupen, no peleare con mis amigos… pero prepárate Kiba… muy pronto chocaremos espadas de nuevo—Explico Issei sacando una paleta de su pantalón, abriéndola y luego proceder a comerlo.

—¿Eh? —Kiba parecía muy confundido, pero muy emocionado por lo último de chocar espadas con Issei, allí finalmente comprobaría cuanto había crecido en poderío.

—Crucen esta rasgadura y llévense a las Gremory, ah, e invéntense una excusa para Sirzechs, solo no dejen que descubra que casi mato a su hermanita—Pidió el peliblanco, Kiba solo sonrió un poco por eso, para luego tomar los cuerpos de las chicas, siendo llevadas como saco de papas con ayuda de Gasper y cruzar la rasgadura que Issei había dicho antes.

La barrera cayó al suelo y algo vino volando hacia el peliblanco.

—¡Dārin~! —Y choco contra el tirándolo al suelo.

—Etto… ¿Kurono-san? ¿Qué sucede? —Pregunto un confundido y nervioso Issei, ya que la chica estaba encima suyo, más específicamente en su parte baja.

—Pues… ¡eh decidió que tu serás mi Dārin y me darás muchos hijos! —Dijo de forma soñadora la peliazul, mirando al cielo y empezando a imaginarse muchas escenas para adultos, todas sus poses y demás cosas.

—" _(Suspiro) Y yo que creía que el escritor no me iba a dar más mujeres… (Suspiro) por Dios, quiero descansar y no quiero mujeres a cada momento por favor"_ —Issei se puso a llorar estilo anime por su horrible suerte, ya tenía muchas mujeres que lo acosaban y otras que lo amaban, con eso ya bastaba, pero nooo.

Además de que había cruzado la línea de la escritura, hablándole al escritor de que ya no quería mujeres, pero todos saben que eso no se podía, no por ahora. Además, ¿Quién sabe si Issei se quede con todas ellas?

Bueno, la vida es algo complicada, como así de fácil.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

* * *

 **...Episodio 21 – NOOOOOOOOOOOO – Concluido...**

* * *

 **+Aclaraciones**

Episodio 21.

Chicos y... chicas, (Si es que alguna se aparece por aquí) ya tienen el episodio en línea, como ya vieron, puse a un nuevo personaje, Kurumu de Rosario + Vampiro. La suculencia completa carajo.

Bueno, allí está la paliza que muchos tal vez se lo estuvieron esperando por mucho tiempo desde que Issei se reencontró con ellas.

Bueno, ya hice que Issei empiece con su vida de revolucionario al máximo, pero tendrá problemas con los humanos también por esto, pero los superara al final.

Bueno, eso es todo. Gracias por leer.

* * *

...Nos vemos...


	23. Episodio 22

**Autor Gghoist**

* * *

 **Renuncia a los personajes de Anime/Manga**

Los personajes de HSDxD le pertenecen a: Ichiei Ishibumi

* * *

 **Géneros**

Ecchi, romance, comedia, Harem, shounen, [Sobrenatural], fanservice, OP, y etc

 **Formas**

Personaje humano y demás especies hablando: ¿Odiarlas? Si las odio  
Personaje sellado hablando: [Boosted Gear: Activado]  
 _Personaje humano y demás especies pensando: "Deja de hablar"  
Personaje sellado pensando: "[Con este poder, me siento renovado]"  
Comunicación vía sello mágico: Hola a todos  
_Asunto importante o cosa importante: [Longinus Destruida]

* * *

 **Resumen**

Traición por aquí, traición por allá y por más allá. Eh, no siempre alguien va a venir a prestarte poder, tienes que ganártelo, aunque al principio serás simplemente un debilucho, pero con el tiempo, serás fuerte para proteger, pues, no lo sé. Ve por este camino, hasta llegar a la meta.

* * *

.

.

.

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía que pueden haber y también por las letras o palabras que están mal escritas.

Van a ver OoC de los personajes de anime.

* * *

.

.

.

—" _(Suspiro) Y yo que creía que el escritor no me iba a dar más mujeres… (Suspiro) por Dios, quiero descansar y no quiero mujeres a cada momento por favor"_ —Issei se puso a llorar estilo anime por su horrible suerte, ya tenía muchas mujeres que lo acosaban y otras que lo amaban, con eso ya bastaba, pero nooo.

Además de que había cruzado la línea de la escritura, hablándole al escritor de que ya no quería mujeres, pero todos saben que eso no se podía, no por ahora. Además, ¿Quién sabe si Issei se quede con todas ellas?

Bueno, la vida es algo complicada, como así de fácil.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

— **¡IIIIIIIISSSSSSEEEEEEEEIIIIIII!** —Un grito de lo más aterrador resonó en la capital del Inframundo.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Aquellos ojos rojos se abrieron de golpe, solo para ver delante de él un lindo rostro, el rostro de una bella mujer, lindas facciones, cabello corto de color azul, casi llegando al celeste, un color muy hermoso.

Bajo la mirada y vio que la mujer estaba mostrando sus pechos sumamente firmes y esponjosos a la vista de cualquier pervertido.

—" _¿Enserio? ¿Por qué siempre hay mujeres desnudas a mi alrededor? Ya cansa con todo esto… solo espero que no afecten mis planes"_ —Issei se estaba dando palmaditas en su cara de forma pensativa.

—"Ya, no te quejes que eso es lo que yo escribo… y, no afectara en nada tus futuros planes… no afectaran en nada" —La voz de la razón, (Es decir el autor pequeñajo este) hablo solo para que el peliblanco lo escuchara.

—" _Ah, es bueno saber ese pequeño detalle, pero por favor, no incorpores más mujeres a este… Harem"_ —Hablo y pidió el chico, rezándole al todo creador de este Fic.

—"No prometo nada" —Dijo el escritor con los brazos cruzados.

—" _Iii, ya que"_ —Issei solo se resignó a la respuesta nada agradable.

—¿Ya estas despierto Issei? ¡que bien! —Kurumu ya despertó desde hace un momento, ver las caras que estaba haciendo el chico eran muy gracioso, pero una vez dejo de hacer eso le hablo y luego lo tomo de la cabeza y lo llevo a su pecho desnudo, haciendo que Issei se sonroje e intente escapar.

— _¡Guarda silencio que te puede oír Grayfia-san!_ —Susurro fuertemente el chico, porque si alzaba la voz la peliplata los escucharía, y eso que Kurumu tomo una forma pequeña para pasar desapercibida por la mujer, pero algo le decía que ella si sabía que el llego con una mujer.

Ayer en la noche cuando Issei estaba regresando a casa, junto con Kurumu que no lo quería soltar diciéndole que ahora ella le pertenecía a su Dārin y su Dārin era de ella, si, una frase ya muy usada por las mujeres que lo rodeaban, utilizando una excusa para decir que lo amaban.

Bueno, con eso ya dicho, Issei no tuvo más opción que llevarse a la chica con él, pero el problema radicaba en que Grayfia estaba allí, en su casa, y por lo que podía suponer muy bien, no lo tomaría bien el hecho de que llegase con una chica más, aparte de estar desnuda y ser una súcubo. Pero, en fin, llegando a la casa Issei no sabía qué hacer, pero Kurumu le dijo a Issei que se podía encoger, haciéndola una pequeña chica, como una muñeca y eso, ya una vez con eso, Issei tomo a la chica y la puso en su bolsillo de la camisa. Entro a la casa y saludo a la peliplata que ya lo estaba esperando, la vio, sus ojos eran tan fríos que hasta daba miedo el verlos fijamente, ceno con Grayfia mirándolo fijamente, pero sin decir nada, ya luego de eso fue a su cuarto llevando un plato de comida, diciendo que tenía más hambre de lo habitual y que iba a comer en su cuarto, con eso listo le dijo a Grayfia que podía irse a dormir, la cual solo hizo una reverencia y se fue a su cuarto.

Kurumu regreso a su tamaño habitual, Issei le presto su ropa para que se vistiera, la cual acepto gustosa y con un sonrojo, Issei le dio de comer a la chica, la cual comía cómodamente y sin ningún problema. Issei fue a bañarse, pero Kurumu entro desnuda con la excusa de que iba a lavarle la espalda, Issei solo suspiro y dejo que la chica haga lo suyo, pero en lugar de usar un trapo, uso sus pechos, algo que lo puso muy nervioso, pero aguantaba todo lo que podía o simplemente se iba a hablar con Ddraig sobre temas actuales e ideas.

Ya una vez fuera Issei se puso su piyama de pikachu y se fue a dormir con una Kurumu ya esperándolo en cama, Issei solo suspiro y se puso en la lado derecho de la cama e intento dormir, pero la chica no podía dormir diciendo que necesitaba cierta energía, pero Issei se las arregló para darle un poco de [Ninshu] a la chica, energía que la hizo sentir como en el mismo cielo que termino abrazando a Issei y dormida al mismo tiempo, el peliblanco la siguió al mundo de los sueños unos minutos después.

Y ahora estamos en el momento actual.

— _¡Ok!_ —Kurumu sonrió dulcemente al sentir la respiración de Issei en su pecho, aquello la estaba excitando, factores de ser una especie que busca sexo y eso que ella nunca tuvo sexo, aun no.

— _Ahora tengo que vestirme antes de que venga Gr-… ya valió_ —Issei estaba susurrando e intentaba levantarse, pero Kurumu no lo dejaba, así que se levantó con ella que se sentó encima suyo y la vio que estaba desnuda, no sabía del cómo se desvistió o porque lo hizo, pero lo que lo asusto era el hecho de que Grayfia había ingresado como de costumbre a despertarlo a él, llevándose la sorpresa no tan sorprendente de encontrarse con Kurumu en una escena muy comprometedora con él.

—¡Hola! ¡soy Kurumu Kurono! ¡se puede decir que soy la novia de Isse! —Kurumu atrajo a Issei a su pecho nuevamente, haciendo que el chico se ponga muy nervioso por lo que opinaría Grayfia.

—Isse-sama no me informo que tuviera otra novia… ¿acaso mintió? —Grayfia sabía de cómo hacer crear culpa al chico peliblanco.

—¿¡Isse ya tiene novia!? —Grito Kurumu de forma celosa, apartándose de Issei y mirarlo de forma dura.

—(Suspiro) Ustedes y sus cosas. Sí, tengo novia… pero…—Issei quería salirse de este asunto para poder irse a la Academia y recibir sus clases diarias, solo faltaban dos meses para acabar y el aún no se igualaba en sus notas, pero le faltaba muy poco para terminar.

—[Pero Issei puede formar un Harem y ya tiene a muchas en su lista… así que, si no quieren salir de la lista, tendrán que compartirlo] —Intervino Ddraig para poder explicar todo lo que Issei no tenía que decir.

—¿Así que fuiste tú el que les metió aquella idea eh? ¡Pues prepárate lagartija con patas, hoy te mueres por eso! —Issei mostraba su desconcierto en toda la palabra, ahora ya estaba muy seguro de que Ddraig les había metido aquella idea a todas las mujeres que conocía, eso era imperdonable, también culpaba al escritor por hacer a su compañero muy chismoso.

Issei le estaba dando una paliza mental al Dragón Blanco, el cual se defendía con lo que podía encontrar en la mente de Issei, y eso era casi nada, así que tenía todas las de perder.

—Entonces… ¿Isse-sama nunca quiso un Harem? —Pregunto Grayfia, sus ojos demostraban tristeza por lo que escucho, ya que, si Issei no quería un Harem, eso significaba que solo Eve era la elegida para estar con el peliblanco por toda la vida, aquello la estaba lastimando de forma sentimental.

Grayfia descubrió aquel sentimiento hacia Issei: amor. Aquello era lo que sentía por el peliblanco, pero apenas había sentido eso, ya que antes nunca lo había sentido, ni siquiera cuando estaba fingiendo ser la esposa del Lucifer.

—Es verdad, nunca quise un Harem… pero bueno, la vida es algo rara y ahora me vez con un Harem que va en aumento, así que solo me queda aceptarlo y no te preocupes, también te quiero, Grayfia—Issei solo suspiraba al principio, pero al final lo dijo de forma muy seria, y con algo de cariño.

Aquello le llego de improvisto a la peliplata, la cual se sonrojo fuertemente al escuchar esas palabras salidas de Issei, aquello la hacía sentir bien, amada, querida y, sobre todo, aceptada de igual forma en términos de sentimientos. Lo miraba en Issei, la miraba con cariño y también con algo de amor, amor que iba en aumento por lo que podía ver, Issei se enamoraba poco a poco de todas.

 **O eso es lo que creen ellas**

—" _Kukuku"_ —Una sonrisa algo tétrica se embozo en el interior de… (Pregunta para los lectores, ¡respondan carajo!).

—He, yo también soy tu novia y me tienes que decir que me amas… ¡vamos Issei, di que me amas! —Reclamo Kurumu de forma infantil, no quería que solo la peliplata recibiera atención del peliblanco.

—Etto… yo…—Issei estaba por decir, algo, pero la otra mujer que estaba en la habitación hablo antes que él.

—Isse-sama nunca le diría que ama a una súcubo, ya que solo buscan tener sexo con hombres y así obtener más poder para sus propios beneficios, así que no dejare que alguien como tu lastime a Isse-sama—Grayfia dijo todo eso de forma seria, no dejaría que nadie lastimara a su Isse-sama, ella estaba allí para servirlo a él y a nadie más, ahora, esa era su ley.

—¡Ahh, no digas tonterías estúpida Demonio! ¡Isse me quiere tal como soy, además se mucho más que tu sobre como satisfacer a un hombre! _"¡Icha Icha Paradise, eres el mejor libro de la vida!"_ —Kurumu le estaba diciendo lo que ella sabía gracias a cierto libro de portada naranja, ya que ella nunca antes había tenido sexo con algún hombre de cualquier especie, esta sería su primera cacería y lo hecho a perder, pero de igual forma obtuvo a alguien que la quiere y ella se encargaría de que él se enamore más y más de ella y su cuerpo.

—Aunque digas eso súcubo, yo tengo más edad que tu e Isse-sama le gustan las Milf—Grayfia decía lo suyo por su parte, no se quedaría atrás con ganar la primera vez de Issei.

—Etto… ¿chicas me oyen? Bueno, me iré a la ducha, díganme cuando terminen de discutir—Isse hablo, pero las mujeres no le tomaban en cuenta y seguían con su pelea de palabras.

Fue a la ducha para poder ducharse y cambiarse de ropa e ir a la Academia.

—¡Pues Isse durmió entre mis pechos anoche! ¡eso le gusta más que una bruja amargada que solo está escondida en un rincón sin mostrar señal de afecto! —Kurumu le dijo sus verdades a la peliplata, la cual se mantenía seria, pero se podía ver un pequeño tic en su ceja derecha.

—P-Pues desde ahora yo también dormiré con Isse-sama y él vera que yo soy mejor mujer que tu—Grayfia le echó en cara lo que iba hacer.

—¿¡Así!? Pues cuando eso pase Isse dormirá entre mis pechos y no en los tuyos, ya que ayer en la noche Isse me paso agarrando los pechos y pellizcándome el pezón y chupándolos—Aquello era todo verdad, ya que por esa razón Kurumu se desvistió toda y complació a Issei en lo que él quería.

Kurumu disfruto de cada mordida, de cada pellizco, de cada caricia y beso que le dejaba en sus pechos el peliblanco anoche, aquello fue lo mejor del mundo para la súcubo.

—¿¡QUE ISSE-SAMA HIZO QUE!? —Grayfia abrió los ojos con mucha sorpresa.

La puerta del baño se abrió de golpe y de allí salió Issei en bóxer y con espuma por todo su cuerpo.

—¿¡QUE YO HICE QUE!? —Issei estaba con los ojos bien abiertos, ya que eso no lo recordaba para nada, ahora que lo pensaba bien, Eve y Ophis siempre despertaban de buen humor, ahora sabia del porque aquel buen humor y de que siempre querían estar junto a él.

—[Eso es verdad compañero. Puede que ya no seas un pervertido a toda potencia, pero tu estado actual y tu adaptación te obligan a hacerlo, lo haces de forma inconsciente y por eso no recuerdas nada, ahora también ya sabes del porque siempre las dos chicas que duermen junto a ti despiertan todas desnudas] —Explico Ddraig lo que hacía Issei, una vez por casualidad del destino se despertó de su sueño y vio que hacia Issei con Ophis y Eve, investigo inmediatamente pero vio que Issei estaba todo dormido y que eso lo hacia su subconsciente, allí lo supo, Issei se estaba adaptando a una forma en específico, una forma de Dragón. Ahora estaba regresando a su antigua gloria como Dragón.

—¿Me estas queriendo decir que hago eso de forma inconsciente? ¿pero porque razón? No lo entiendo—Issei se puso pensativo por lo que dijo Ddraig.

—[Se debe a que tus antiguos rasgos de Dragón están apareciendo, por eso de tu actuar] —Explico nuevamente Ddraig lo que le estaba pasando a Issei.

—Ya veo—Issei fue caminando hacia la ducha nuevamente.

—¡Isse, te lavare la espalda! —Y Kurumu termino pegando sus pechos en la espalda mojada de Issei.

—Lo lamento, pero aquel trabajo precede a la criada de la casa, es decir, mi persona—Ahora fue Grayfia la que se pegó en el torso de Issei, haciendo que la poca agua moje la ropa de sirvienta de la peliplata y dejara ver su sujetador de color negro seductor.

Issei trago duro por lo que estaba viendo y también por lo que iba a pasar en la ducha: pelea.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Issei estaba sentado en su pupitre que era en medio de sus esposas, las cuales estaban con la cabeza gacha por lo que Issei les dijo e hizo ayer en la noche.

El chico parecía como si hubiera visto al mismo Demonio, ya que estaba con la piel pálida y con los ojos blancos, además de que un pequeño fantasmita estaba saliendo de su boca.

—¡Hyōdō Issei, tenemos preguntas sobre el proyecto [System]! ¿¡puede permitirnos una entrevista ahora mismo!? —Uno de los muchos reporteros de Kuōh que estaban en la entrada de la Academia acabaron de ingresar a la fuerza a entrevistar al chico genio del siglo.

—Pe-Pero estoy por iniciar clases—Issei le puso la excusa para no tener tal entrevista con el señor reportero.

—Bien, muchas gracias… ingresamos al aire…—El reportero no escucho a Issei y simplemente lo ignoro por completo.

—Iniciamos en… 3… 2… 1… al aire—El camarógrafo que llego con el reportero empezó con el rodaje en vivo y en directo dirigido a toda la audiencia que estaba viendo las noticias en este momento.

—¡Muy buenas a todos nuestros amigos televidentes que nos sintonizan en este momento! ¡cómo pueden ver en este momento, yo, Yamato el reportero del canal 22 tuve el privilegio de conseguir una entrevista exclusiva con el creador de la famosa obra maestra de nombre [System]! ¡el señor Hyōdō Issei nos responderá algunas de las preguntas que muchos se hacen, pero primero presentemos a la estrella del momento! ¿algo que decir a su audiencia, señor Hyōdō? —El reportero de nombre Yamato ya estaba en todos los canales de noticias, todos pudieron ver a los estudiantes y especialmente al creador de [System] en pantalla completa.

—Muy buenas a todos ciudadanos de Kuōh y si es posible todo Japón… responderé a todas sus dudas en este preciso momento, así que, por favor, prosiga señor Yamato-dono—Todos los que no conocían aún muy bien a Issei se sorprendieron del cambio abrupto de carácter del peliblanco, ahora lo miraban como si se tratara de un empresario que llevaba a su empresa a la cima.

—Bien… empecemos por esta… ¿Qué te inspiro a hacer aquel programa con el cual te hiciste conocer en Japón la noche anterior? —El reportero ya empezó por su primera pregunta.

—Pues la verdad solo fue un capricho mío… teniendo mucho dinero de por medio lo quise invertir en algo que beneficiara a la humanidad por completo… pero se puede decir que mi inspiración fue cierto programa que me dio lo que tengo ahora—Issei sonrió con nostalgia al recordar a [System] y sus ocurrencias que lo metían en problemas a cada momento.

—¿Acaso el señor Hyōdō es un millonario? —Pregunto un poco sorprendido el hombre mayor.

—Sí, una fortuna de cifras que no daré a conocer por ser no tratar de ser algún presumido o algo por el estilo…—Explico Issei de forma natural.

—Mmm, eso es una noticia que no muchos sabían. Siguiente pregunta… ¿has pensado en crear muchas más cosas a futuro? —Pregunto el reportero de forma curiosa.

—Así es, tengo muchas ideas para el futuro… como, por ejemplo: el convertidor de agua. Un aparato que convertirá agua de mar o agua contaminada en agua sumamente potable y que se pueda beber sin problemas. Un aparato con el cual se pueda hacer a la basura algo que no existe, solo convirtiéndolas en partículas de luz que se dispersaron por todo el lugar sin causar algún daño o dañar al planeta. También estoy pensando en construir una nave espacial que tenga una capacidad de viajar a la velocidad de la luz a un lugar del universo, sin la necesidad de ir millones de años y luego volver y no encontrarse con sus seres queridos, no, eso no será así, ya que un viaje solo será del tiempo exacto, viajas 10 horas, en la tierra solo paso 10 horas igualmente… eso y muchas cosas más tengo en mente para el futuro próximo del planeta tierra y todos sus habitantes—Issei explico con un gran entusiasmo en sus palabras, ya que ayudar a los demás no con su poder, sino con su conocimiento era lo que lo fascinaba más que estar constantemente peleando con Demonios Renegados o algo por el estilo.

—¡Wowjojojo! ¡este chico va para muy grande con el futuro para este planeta! ¿¡quién no creer que lo lograra!? ¡Creo una avanzada tecnología y lo presento a Japón ayer en la noche, este chico es un genio en toda la palabra! —El reportero estaba muy asombrado por los planes que estaba diciendo el chico, en verdad era un genio de toda la palabra.

Todos los que estaban viendo la noticia estaban fascinados con la forma de pensar de Issei, eso en verdad llevaría al mundo y especialmente a Japón, a lo más alto. Los padres de Issei estaban muy orgullosos de su hijo, ya que estaba llegando a lo más alto en todo esto, pero se preguntaban de como tenía mucho dinero, ese niño tenía algunas cosas que explicar muy bien.

—Pasamos a la siguiente pregunta que le gustaría escuchar a muchas fanáticas que te ganaste ayer en la noche… ¿tienes novia? —Todas las mujeres solteras y jóvenes inmediatamente prestaron atención a lo que iba a responder el peliblanco, ya que, si no tenía novia, ellas se encargarían de serlo.

—Sí, tengo una linda novia—Issei sonrió con cariño al recordar a Eve, pero luego sonrió con nerviosismo al recordar que ahora tenía a muchas mujeres algo enamoradas de él.

—Jojo, y ¿Quién no podría ser tu novia? Siendo tan joven, apuesto y sobre todo simpático, cualquiera caería enamorada de ti… bueno, siguiente pregunta… ¿si te pidieran que hagas alguna arma para el país, lo harías? —Aquella pregunta ya era muy seria y pasaba lo límites con los cuales estaban yendo por el momento.

—(Suspiro) La verdad aún no está clara para mi… pero les diré una cosa… yo no hago el mal y no quiero que alguien salga perjudicado…—Issei puso un rostro muy serio en lo que dijo. Los padres de Issei sonrieron un poco porque su hijo no estaba siendo cegado por el poder del momento.

—Una respuesta algo confusa pero aceptable… pero pasando a otra pregunta… ¿Cómo es que lograste integrar [System] a todo Japón? Se necesitaría algo muy grande y poderoso para eso—El reportero pregunto aquello, Issei solamente se quedó callado un momento, pero decidió responder.

—Muchos de ustedes conocer al [Caballero Negro], aquel satélite que creen que es de origen alienígena… pues yo cree un satélite con las mismas características, solo que es un poco más pequeño que la original, yo la llame [Caballero Blanco], aquel satélite esta junto al [Caballero Negro]… ambos proveen una infinita gama de conocimientos y energía a este programa… llevándola así a su máximo esplendor—Issei les dijo aquel detalle sumamente importante.

Todos se quedaron callados por lo que dijo Issei, eso era sumamente increíble, creían que esa cosa había sido llevada por los EEUU y eso, pero resulta ser que no era verdad, el chico los confirmo, mostrando en una pantalla holográfica a ambos satélites, siendo el [Caballero Negro] el más grande, y el pequeño, siendo el [Caballero Blanco].

—¿¡EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH!? —Todos en Japón abrieron los ojos hasta más no poder, los niños no sabían mucho de ese tema, pero se reían de las caras graciosas que ponían sus padres y hermanos en ese preciso momento.

—E-E-E-E-E-Eso es to-to-to-todo por ho-ho-hoy… mu-muchas gra-gracias por su am-amable atención, se-se-señor televidente—Yamato dio fin a la comunicación en vivo.

Esto era en verdad increíble, el mismo creador de [System] había creado un satélite y que en este momento estaba fuera del planeta tierra junto a un satélite al que aún creen, que es uno alienígena.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Las clases siguieron de forma normal desde ese momento, solo que muchos no podían creer que lo que dijo Issei sea cierto, algunos incluso llegaron a pensar que Issei no era humano y que era un alienígena enviado a estudiar al humano o a ayudarlos en sus problemas de contaminación y necesidad de tecnología, eran teorías locas, pero para los humanos, era una forma de pensar.

La hora del almuerzo ya había llegado e Issei salió del salón con las miradas analíticas puestas en su persona, Issei no le tomo mucha importancia a esto y simplemente los ignoro y fue a la terraza de la Academia.

Llego allí y se sentó en los asientos de madera que estaban allí arriba, miro hacia el cielo y dejo volar su mente por un momento. No quería pensar en cosas que le traigan problemas, además de que si EEUU quería información no la iban a tener, ellos no tenían derecho por lo que estaba en el espacio exterior, ni mucho menos lo que orbitaba en el planeta, puede que los satélites que ellos construyeron si fueran de su propiedad, pero él [Caballero Negro] no era de su propiedad y caso cerrado.

—¿Qué te tiene tan preocupado? —Issei abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de una rubia conocida para él.

—Nada la verdad. Solo necesitaba despejar mi mente, eso es todo—Dijo Issei bajando su cabeza y mirando a la rubia que estaba parada en frente suyo.

—Ya veo. Te traje un Bento, po-por si acaso no tuvieras uno—Hablo la rubia de forma nerviosa.

—Gracias… puedes sentarte si quieres—Issei se hizo a un lado para dejar sentarse a la chica, la cual le hizo caso y puso los dos Bento envueltos en una tela de pétalos de Sakura en el asiento.

Grayfia no había tenido tiempo para preparar el Bento de Issei, con el asunto de lavar su espalda y pasar discutiendo con Kurumu, sí, todo un pleito de chicas, solo esperaba que ahora no destruyeran la casa.

—Oye Isse—Lucy hablo luego de haber terminado de comer el pequeño pedazo de sushi que tomo de su Bento, algo que Issei también tenía.

—¿Si? —Issei estaba algo distraído con los palillos en su boca.

—Los chicos que conociste la otra vez… ellos… quieren verte y que les des algunas explicaciones al respecto de tu poder—Le dijo la rubia de forma seria.

—No le veo el problema. Podemos ir cuando quieras—Respondió Issei lo más natural posible.

—Sí, el problema radica en que… ellos te obligaran a que te unas a ellos por las buenas… o por las malas—Le explico la rubia. El sistema de magos a la cual ella pertenecía solo tomaban a personas con poder increíble, además de obligarlos a unirse al equipo sino querían, era por protección de sí mismo y del mismo mundo.

—Pues yo los destruiré de la forma más fácil posible—Dijo Issei sin prestarle atención a lo dicho por la rubia.

—¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso!? ¡allí hay magos que tienen un poder capas de borrar una ciudad entera del mapa! ¿¡que eso no te preocupa!? —Lucy miro de forma enojada la tranquilidad de Issei, ella nunca había visto la capacidad del peliblanco en todo su esplendor, por esa razón dudaba un poco.

—Pues yo tengo la capacidad de borrar a muchos universos con un solo movimiento… ellos solo son un meteorito queriendo escapar de un agujero negro—Explico Issei de igual forma naturalmente.

—¡Eso no importa! ¡solo estoy preocupada por ti! —Le grito Lucy ya molesta por la actitud tranquila del peliblanco, se levantó de su lugar y le hablo al chico.

—Gracias por tu preocupación… se cuidarme solo… si ellos quieren pelea, pues pelea tendrán, además les mostrare que ellos no harán nada contra mí ni contra alguno de mis conocidos, y si dañar a los que quiero, pues simplemente serán eliminados y punto—Issei fue algo serio en este momento, pero seguía con su actitud despreocupada.

—¿¡Pero…!? —Lucy aún estaba muy preocupada por el chico.

—Mira mi verdadero poder—Issei se levantó del asiento, se acercó a la rubia y luego la beso de improviso.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

La rubia se vio a sí misma en un espacio con muchos puntos rojos, azules, blancos y demás. Muchas estrellas por lo que podía suponer, además de que podía ver muchos universos, tal vez millones de ellos, esto era en verdad asombroso.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Issei se separó de los labios de la rubia, pero ahora estaba viendo su cuerpo, algo que lo llevo a pensar que intercambiaron cuerpos cuando se besaron.

—Imagina que todo eso que viste… es un porcentaje de mi poder… y eso que hay algo mucho más grande que eso… ese es mi poder, es infinito y enorme, hay otros que tienen un poder más grande que el mío… y eso es preocupante sabiendo que pueden hacer lo que quieran con ese poder en sus manos, quien sabe si alguien malvado tiene ese poder… es algo que nadie sabrá hasta que suceda—Explico Issei en el cuerpo de Lucy lo que es su poder, además de decir que habían otros usuarios con un poder más grande que el suyo.

—Ya veo. Bueno… ahora si me quedo con tu cuerpo por el momento—Y Lucy salió corriendo del lugar con algo de prisa.

—¿Y a esta que le pico? —Issei estaba algo confundido por el actuar de la chica.

Se sentó en el mismo sitio y siguió comiendo su Bento, pero estaba utilizando [System] para poder ver que hacia Lucy, la vio usando su cuerpo para hablarle a unos chicos que acosaban a Lucy porque tenía un cuerpo lindo, además de ser muy mandona a veces, pero más la molestaban por ser una ricachona arrogante, pero "Issei" los ponía en su lugar a los golpes, pero más a las palabras.

Issei en el cuerpo de Lucy solo negaba con la cabeza a lo que estaba haciendo la rubia, esto lo metería en problemas, pero sonrió un poco, ya que la sensación de ver a Lucy utilizando su cuerpo para defenderse a ella misma, era algo graciosa e inspiradora de cierta manera.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

* * *

 **...Episodio 22 – Useful – Concluido...**

* * *

 **+Aclaraciones**

Episodio 22 ya en línea señores y señoritas. Aunque hay más señores que las señoritas, bueno, en fin.

Muchos se esperaban otra cosa, y muchas cosas que tenía que haber explicado en el episodio anterior, pero mis disculpas por no complacerlos al 100%, será para la próxima esta vez.

Ya empezó un tipo rivalidad entre Grayfia y Kurumu, e Issei que casi termina por matar a Ddraig por dar la idea del Harem, además de culparme a mí por darle chicas a cada momento, pero bueno, la vida es la vida.

Bueno, en el próximo episodio Issei peleara muy enserio contra los de Fairy Tail, tanto que llegara incluso a mostrar su transformación [Diabolic Esper] y ponerlos en su lugar, pero también les dejara un trauma de que con él no se juego ni se amenaza nunca.

Bueno, eso es todo, cambio y fuera.

* * *

...Nos vemos...


	24. Episodio 23

**Autor Gghoist**

* * *

 **Renuncia a los personajes de Anime/Manga**

Los personajes de HSDxD le pertenecen a: Ichiei Ishibumi

* * *

 **Géneros**

Ecchi, romance, comedia, Harem, shounen, [Sobrenatural], fanservice, OP, y etc

 **Formas**

Personaje humano y demás especies hablando: ¿Odiarlas? Si las odio  
Personaje sellado hablando: [Boosted Gear: Activado]  
 _Personaje humano y demás especies pensando: "Deja de hablar"  
Personaje sellado pensando: "[Con este poder, me siento renovado]"  
Comunicación vía sello mágico: Hola a todos  
_Asunto importante o cosa importante: [Longinus Destruida]

* * *

 **Resumen**

Traición por aquí, traición por allá y por más allá. Eh, no siempre alguien va a venir a prestarte poder, tienes que ganártelo, aunque al principio serás simplemente un debilucho, pero con el tiempo, serás fuerte para proteger, pues, no lo sé. Ve por este camino, hasta llegar a la meta.

* * *

.

.

.

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía que pueden haber y también por las letras o palabras que están mal escritas.

Van a ver OoC de los personajes de anime.

* * *

.

.

.

—¿Y a esta que le pico? —Issei estaba algo confundido por el actuar de la chica.

Se sentó en el mismo sitio y siguió comiendo su Bento, pero estaba utilizando [System] para poder ver que, hacia Lucy, la vio usando su cuerpo para hablarle a unos chicos que acosaban a Lucy porque tenía un cuerpo lindo, además de ser muy mandona a veces, pero más la molestaban por ser una ricachona arrogante, pero "Issei" los ponía en su lugar a los golpes, pero más a las palabras.

Issei en el cuerpo de Lucy solo negaba con la cabeza a lo que estaba haciendo la rubia, esto lo metería en problemas, pero sonrió un poco, ya que la sensación de ver a Lucy utilizando su cuerpo para defenderse a ella misma, era algo graciosa e inspiradora de cierta manera.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

—¿Por qué haces esto Isse-kun? ¿Por qué nos-…? —"Fragmento incompleto de Sirzechs Lucifer mirando a Hyōdō Issei en su estado [Diabolic Esper]".

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Ahora en este preciso momento Lucy, la cual seguía en el cuerpo de Issei, estaba en la oficina de Sōna. La pelinegra lo estaba mirando con mucha seriedad, ya que Issei había terminado golpeando a unos estudiantes que molestaba a Lucy Heartfilia, tenía que suponer que Issei lo hacía para defender a la rubia, pero irse a los golpes no era muy de su persona y eso tenía que ser castigado con severidad.

En la oficina estaban Tsubaki y Saji, ambos acompañando a su Kaichō, los demás miembros estaban en sus respectivos salones recibiendo sus respectivas clases.

—¿Me puedes decir Hyōdō-kun, porque razón golpeaste a esos chicos? —Los lentes de la pelinegra estaban brillando intensamente al ver de como el chico estaba sentado como todo un muchacho malo.

—Tsk, solo les di su merecido… se la pasaban molestándome, quiero decir, molestando a Lucy y yo no me quedaría de brazos cruzados al ver que estaban lastimando a mí no-, digo, a una amiga—Lucy estaba explicando las cosas con un estado natural, pero en el interior de si estaba muy nerviosa.

—Ya veo. Eres un estudiante hasta ahora ejemplar, por favor, no cometas ese tipo de actos. Puede que Heartfilia-san necesite que la defienda, pero sabes muy bien lo que es ella—Sōna sonaba muy seria por lo que estaba diciendo.

—Lo sé, es alguien a la cual no puedes superar en todos los aspectos—Lucy estaba con su actitud arrogante, pero luego recordó que estaba en el cuerpo de Issei y se puso nerviosa por lo que le diría la pelinegra.

—¿¡Cómo te atreves a insultar a Kaichō, Hyōdō!? —Saji invoco su [Sacred Gear] y lo estaba señalando a Issei el cual estaba nervioso.

—¡N-N-No es lo-lo que pa-parece! —Lucy trataba de salirse de este asunto cuando antes.

 **Toc, toc, toc…**

—Adelante—Sōna le dio paso al que estaba tocando la puerta. Sus ojos eran ocultos por su cabello, además de que sus lentes estaban brillando mucho.

—¿Con que aquí estabas, Lucy? —Issei ingreso por la puerta en el cuerpo de Lucy, luego miro a Saji, el cual la miro a ella de forma rara.

—¡Issei! ¡sálvame ahora, me quieren matar! —Lucy termino por saltar a los brazos de Issei, el cual aguantaba el peso de su cuerpo ya que era muy liviano.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué Issei le dice "Issei" a Lucy y porque Lucy le dice "Lucy" a Issei? —Pregunto Saji, que hasta se confundió con lo que estaba preguntando.

—¿Podrían explicarnos que es lo que esta pasando? —Ahora pregunto Tsubaki, ya que Sōna no estaba en sus mejores momentos por ser insultada por "Issei".

—Pues verán… yo soy Issei y él es Lucy, ambos intercambiamos cuerpos y Lucy termino por ir a meterme en problemas, por esa razón vine aquí para poder hacer que no me castiguen o algo por el estilo—Issei hablo en el cuerpo de Lucy, señalando quien era quien a ver si lo entendían o no.

—Esto es una broma, ¿verdad? —Sōna no parecía para nada convencida de lo que estaba diciendo Lucy.

—Haber Lucy, regrésame mi cuerpo que ya lo usaste a tu antojo demasiado tiempo—Issei regreso a mirar a su cuerpo.

—¿Eh? ¡Y-Y-Ya deja de ro-robarme besos! —Reclamo con sus mejillas sonrojadas Lucy en el cuerpo de Issei.

—Solo es para cambiar cuerpos, Lucy—Issei tomo a su cuerpo de la chaqueta y lo atrajo hacia él, para luego unirse ambos en un beso común y corriente.

Lucy estaba muy sonrojada, tal vez para Issei sea lo más normal de la vida, pero para ella era algo único, ya que con el peliblanco había tenido no solo su primero beso, sino los múltiples que se daban cuando querían intercambiar cuerpos, se sentía bien besarse, se sentía querida con el beso que Issei le daba, se sentía rara debes en cuando, se sentía avergonzada cuando se besaban con personas mirándolos, en verdad eso era muy vergonzoso, pero ella lo disfrutaba.

Ambos se separaron bajo la mirada asombrada de Saji, la mirada de muerte de Sōna y la mirada casi neutra de Tsubaki.

—¡Ya regresé! —Lucy empujo a Issei para que se alejara de ella y dejara de besarla.

—¿Lo ven? Ambos intercambiamos cuerpos, pero no lo hemos intentado con alguien más, quien sabe si eso funcionaria—Comento Issei ya en su cuerpo de forma seria.

—¿¡En serio crees que nos creeremos ese cuento!? —Saji estaba sonrojado, además de molesto con Issei por haber besado a la rubia, ya tenía a muchas chicas e iban en aumento con lo que podía ver.

—Pues intercambiemos cuerpos—Propuso el peliblanco, empezando a caminar hacia el rubio que no sabía que era lo que Issei le iba hacer.

—¿¡Que es lo que in-…!? —Saji estaba muy nervioso por como lo estaba mirando Issei, además se acercarse a él de forma muy misteriosa, pero dejo de hablar ya que ahora, estaba siendo besado en los labios por el mismo Hyōdō Issei.

Ahora si las tres mujeres que estaban allí se sonrojaron de golpe al ver de como ambos hombres se habían besado. Saji estaba ido, pero de forma inconsciente alto su pie derecho hacia arriba, además de cerrar los ojos para disfrutar el momento.

Ambos chicos se separaron en cámara lenta, Saji por alguna razón tenía los ojos llorosos, pero eso no le importaba, lo importante era que se estaba viendo a sí mismo.

—¿Ahora me crees? Tu estas en mi cuerpo y yo en el tuyo—"Saji" hablo de forma seria e hizo desaparecer la [Sacred Gear] activada.

—¡T-T-T-T-Tu… t-t-t-tu… te robaste mi primer beso! —Saji en el cuerpo de Issei lo señalo con su dedo, además de estar soltando lagrimas estilo anime porque Issei le robo su primero beso.

El rubio siempre pensó que su primer beso iba a ser con su amor platónico, es decir, con Sōna, pero tal parece que el destino le estaba jugando una muy, muy mala pasada.

—Creía que ciertas chicas ya te dieron tu primero beso, pero bueno, ¿Qué se le puede hacer? —Issei le respondió a Saji, ya que como el mismo dijo, creía que ya no era virgen de labios, pero tal parece que Saji aún no se daba cuenta de que dos chicas estaban tras de él.

—¡Mejor cállate! —Saji estaba llorando en una esquina por su terrible desgracia.

—Bu-Bueno, a-ahora quien no creerte, Hyōdō-kun—Hablo Sōna ya algo recuperada de la sorpresa que ambos hombres de la oficina le hicieron vivir.

—Bien… ahora Saji, regrésame mi cuerpo—Eh Issei se lanzó a por su cuerpo, pero Saji ya no quería ser besado y salió corriendo por toda la oficina y con Issei siguiéndolo de atrás.

Todo eso mientras las tres mujeres los estaban mirando, ya cuando Issei alcanzo a Saji termino por besarlo de nuevo en los labios y regresar a su cuerpo, Saji ya no pudo más con eso y termino desmayado en el suelo por el shock del momento.

— _Lucy… trae al chico, ¡ahora!_ —Una voz que Lucy reconoció como su padre se escuchó en su cabeza.

—Etto… ¿me puedes acompañar Issei? Se trata de lo que te dije en la azotea—Lucy puso un rostro serio en la última parte, Issei la miro por un momento y luego asintió con la cabeza, además de ocultar una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios, se divertiría pateando traseros mágicos.

Ambos chicos se despidieron de las dos mujeres que estaban en la oficina.

—Este día cada vez se hace más raro—Comento una algo cansada Sōna.

—En efecto, Kaichō—La apoyo Tsubaki.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Issei junto con Lucy estaban en los pasillos de la Academia, los cuales estaban totalmente deshabitados por estudiantes o profesores.

Un círculo mágico pequeño de color rojo apareció en el oído derecho de Issei, algo que lo hizo parar de golpe y preocupar a la rubia.

— _ **¡HYŌDŌ ISSEI PREPÁRATE PORQUE NO TE ESCAPAS DE TU SEVERO CASTIGO POR CASI MATAR A MI HIJA Y A SUS SIERVAS, DE ESTO NO TE LIBRAS POR COMPLETO!**_ —Issei escucho claramente la voz de Venelana muy enojada por lo que podía notar.

—Sí, luego me dice de como término medio Inframundo destruido, **señora Gremory** —Issei sabía de cómo crear terror en una persona, y esta vez creo miedo en la madre de Rias, la cual no dijo nada de nada y la comunicación se cortó de golpe.

—¿Todo está bien Issei? —Pregunto una algo nerviosa Lucy, ya que escuchar la voz demoníaca de Issei le fue algo aterrador.

—Sí, solo que cierto asunto con cierta ama de la observadora-san de allá atrás se formó ahora, pero no te preocupes, ahora vamos al lugar al que tú dices… apareceremos en un momento allí—Issei dijo aquello señalando a la parte de atrás, en donde se podía ver una cabellera blanca que se escondió rápidamente.

 **[Time Tracer]**

Issei se cambió de forma, esta era una variante del [Diabolic Esper], así que se podía decir que era la mitad de fuerte que su transformación más fuerte hasta el momento.

Tenía un parche que tapaba su ojo izquierdo.

—¿P-P-Porque e-e-ese cambio de a-a-atuendo? —Pregunto una sonrojada y nerviosa Lucy.

Koneko que estaba mirando desde lejos se sonrojo de igual manera al ver el nuevo estilo de su esposo, lo hacía ver más salvaje y lindo a su mirar.

—[Time Tracer], es una variante del [Diabolic Esper], si ellos quieren pelea, pues pelea tendrán, además de que no quiero matarlos o algo por el estilo—Comento Issei de forma despreocupada y haciendo aparecer una rasgadura delante de ellos, para evitar que la Neko los siguiera.

—Ya veo—Lucy se le quedo mirando a Issei y a la rasgadura.

—¿Coordenadas? Vamos, dime—Issei estaba esperando a que Lucy le dijera a donde se dirigen, ya que él no conocía tal lugar y no sabía del cómo llegar.

—Haber… 12, 1:1:2… eso creo que es—Comento Lucy con algo de duda.

—Bien… coordenadas listas, vamos allá—Issei tomo la mano de la rubia, la cual se sorprendió, pero de igual forma lo acepto, además de entrelazar sus dedos y luego pasar por la rasgadura morada.

—" _Tengo que ir con Isse-senpai ahora"_ —Koneko salió corriendo rápidamente hacia la rasgadura que aún se mantenía abierta, cuando dio un salto hacia la rasgadura, esta se cerró de golpe y el pequeño cuerpo de Koneko fue a darse un fuerte golpe de cara al suelo.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Ambos chicos llegaron a una plataforma metálica localizada en lo que parecía ser un estadio de fútbol, pero lo raro era que no había nadie.

—¡Hola! ¿¡hay alguien aquí!? —Issei alzo la voz para ver si alguien lo escuchaba, pero no recibió respuesta a nada.

 **Fiiiuuuuuuu… clack…**

Pero casi recibe una apuñalada en la cabeza por una espada que salió de la nada y uno de sus [Gear] bloqueo el golpe y la espada desapareció, así como apareció.

—Erza por favor… no ataques a nuestro invitado de esa manera—Una voz gruesa y que Issei reconoció como Jude Heartfilia se escuchó en aquel estadio.

Un círculo mágico de color blanco apareció en medio de aquella plataforma, de allí salieron unos sillones, en uno de los sillones están Jude y su esposa Layla, en otros sillones estaban los chicos que el conoció la otra vez cuando Ddraig peleo con el MUTO en aquella dimensión de bolsillo.

—Perdone mi atrevimiento, Jude-sama—Se disculpó la pelirroja de forma respetuoso viendo al rubio más mayor del lugar.

—Joven Issei, bienvenido a nuestra humilde morada… sabe bien a que ha venido, mi hija debió explicárselo todo, ¿no es así? —Jude tomo un rostro muy serio, además de mirar fijamente al chico que estaba al lado de su hija, y lo que lo molestaba, que ambos estuvieran entrelazados sus manos. Su hija era su tesoro.

—Sí, la verdad sí. Pero le diré lo mismo que a ella, no quiero formar parte de este grupo—Issei miro fijamente al hombre con su único ojo visible.

—Es una verdadera pena, pero como mi hija le explico, o ingresa por las buenas… o, por las malas—Todos los que estaba allí hicieron subir su nivel de magia a unos límites increíbles.

Lucy no podía sentir tal presión ya que Issei estaba intercediendo en eso, la rubia no lo soportaría y terminaría por perder el conocimiento, por eso la estaba ayudando.

—¿Tan poco? —Issei, para sorpresa de los presentes, bostezo de forma cansada y se fue a sentar en el sillón que estaba vacío, queriendo decir que ese sillón era para Lucy y él.

—¡Issei eres muy fuerte! ¡no me puedo creer que aguantaras tanta presión mágica! —Natsu hablo de forma emocionada, aunque no haya sido ni la mitad de poder, era suficiente para poner muy nerviosos a los pocos magos que ellos reclutaban.

Sabia de ante mano que este modo no era el correcto, todos lo sabían, pero no tenían que desobedecer a su líder ante nada.

—Ciertamente aquel poder combinado no fue ni siquiera la mitad de lo que uno cree, son fuertes, todos son fuertes aquí… incluso los que están de espectadores y la otra señal algo débil que se oculta en la cima de este espacio—Issei explicaba de la manera más natural, señalando a los asientos del estadio y a la cima de este.

Se sorprendieron de como el chico lo supuso, solo los dos padres de Lucy lo sabían, pero ahora ya lo sabían todos y no había necesidad de ocultar nada.

En el estadio aparecieron muchos más magos, con poderes increíbles, los magos llenaban la mitad del estadio y eso ya era mucho. En la cima del estadio apareció una pequeña rubia de ojos verdes y vestido rosa, mirando con una sonrisa a todos los magos que estaban allí abajo, incluso sonriéndole al humano que estaba entre ellos.

—Muy sorprendente Issei-san, no muchos descubren esto al principio—Comento de forma normal Jude, cruzándose de brazos.

—Bueno… pero como dije, no me uniré a ustedes, es una buena organización, pero el hecho de obligar a alguien a unírsele no me agrada para nada. No me agrada también el hecho de que tenga que seguir ordenes, yo me mando solo y me guió solo, esa es mi ley. Pero si no entienden yo no los puedo obligar a entender, pero por favor, no me obliguen, ya dije que no me interesa unirme a ustedes… tal vez en un futuro, cuando cambien las cosas y reglas de esta organización, tal vez allí, si acepte integrarme al grupo, pero por ahora… me niego rotundamente—Issei explico aquello de forma seria, mirando a todos lo que estaban en el estadio y mirando fijamente a la rubia de allá arriba, no le agradaba mucho la rubia, ya que podía sentir un poco de maldad en ella, no en su ser, sino un mal que la utiliza a ella como recipiente.

—Es una verdadera pena escuchar estas palabras… entonces sino te nos unes, no nos queda más remedio que solo eliminarte, tienes energía malvada recorriendo tu cuerpo y eso ya es muy preocupante para todo lo bueno—Jude miro de forma dura al peliblanco, el cual no dijo nada y simplemente puso un rostro monótono.

—¡Padre por favor! ¡solo déjenlo en paz! —Lucy se levantó de su lugar tratando de defender al peliblanco de su padre.

—¡Silencio Lucy, esto es por el bien de todo el mundo humano! —Jude alzo la voz y miro a su hija en modo de reproche.

—¿¡Pero…!? —Lucy no quería aceptar este trato, así no era como tenía que ser.

—Bien… si pelea buscan eso tendrán… solo les advierto que limpiare todo lo malo de este lugar… incluyendo a la rubia esa—Issei se levantó de su sillón y camino al otro lado de la plataforma de metal, sus [Gear] fueron a parar a la espalda de Lucy, la cual se sorprendió por eso.

—¿¡Issei! —Lucy estaba preocupada por el chico.

—Tranquila, todo está bien… los [Gear] te cuidaran de algún mal… yo ya tengo mi arma—Issei explico sin voltear a ver a la rubia.

[Ascalon] se materializo en la espalda de Issei, el cual se dio la vuelta y tomo a la espalda de su mango, para luego sacarlo y que la funda desaparezca por el aire.

—¡Estoy encendido! —Natsu se prendió en fuego literalmente, además de que su cuerpo se cubrió de muchas escapas rojas, simulando a un Dragón Humanoide.

—¡Lucy, salgamos de aquí, ahora! —Layla fue a por su hija, la cual no dijo nada y fue jalada del brazo por su madre, los [Gear] no dejaban de levitar en su espalda, y cuando Layla trato de sacarlos, estos mostraron electricidad a su alrededor, dando señal de que no se dejarían tocar por ella ni por algún otro que no sea cercano a su usuario, pero ahora, es usuaria y Lucy no quería que su madre tocara lo que es de Issei.

—Lisanna, Mirajane, Elfman… ustedes atacaran por la parte de atrás. Gray, Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, ustedes de frente… Juvia, Levy ustedes del lado derecho y yo me encargare de atacarlo por el lado izquierdo… será fácil así que no se desanimen—Ordeno Erza de forma seria, pero de igual forma confiada.

—¡Entendido! —Dijeron todos ya tomando sus respectivos lugares.

Un silencio se formó en el lugar, pero en las gradas se estaban haciendo apuestas y todas las apuestas estaban puestas en los magos que iban a pelear con el pobre humano que por lo menos mostraba valor al momento de estar rodeado por todos ellos.

 **Pum…**

Issei dio un fuerte salto que dejo un pequeño cráter en el suelo. Issei se puso a levitar en el aire, a unos 40 metros de distancia de los magos.

—Son como hormigas y desde aquí… se ven como hormigas, kajajaja—Issei se burló de los magos los cuales se enojaron mucho por lo que dijo el peliblanco, así que invocaron todos sus poderes para pelear contra el chico.

—¡Te arrepentirás de burlarte de nosotros! —Erza estaba envuelta en una armadura de plata con alas en su espalda, además de tener dos espadas plateadas en sus manos.

— _"Esto será aburrido… prefiero acabar rápido e ir a ver a Venelana-dono y los Gremory, para echarles en cara que, de igual forma, que conmigo nadie se mete"_ Estúpida pelirroja, nunca ataques de frente sino tienes una velocidad sónica, sino tienes un plan y sobre todo… sino tienes un manejo excepcional en la espada—Issei tomo a [Ascalon] y en un parpadeo ya estaba en frente de Erza para luego terminar por rebanar sus alas metálicas, destrozar con el mango de su espalda la armadura por completo, para dejarla finalmente desnuda, pero eso no quedo allí.

[Ascalon] brillo oscuramente, para luego Issei introdujera aquella espada, en la frente de la pelirroja.

Los de abajo estaban con ojos bien abiertos, además de que algunos ya estaban siendo segados por la rabia y la impotencia de ver aquella escena y no hacer nada por detener al peliblanco.

Los espectadores estaban de igual manera, Lucy y el resto se puso en completo shock por lo que había hecho el peliblanco, la rubia empezó a soltar lágrimas de sus ojos, puede que la pelirroja sea mandona, pero era su amiga, a fin de cuentas.

—¡ERZA! —Grito Natsu al ver a su compañera ser apuñalada en la cabeza por la espada de Issei.

No salió nada de sangre de la cabeza, Issei la tomo del cuello y la apretó fuertemente.

 **Crack, crack…**

Si, el sonido de algo rompiéndose se escuchó claramente. Issei rodó la espada y la puso de forma horizontal en la frente de Erza, para luego sacar la espada y dejar que levite a su lado. Tomo con su mano izquierda la frente de Erza y luego lo aplasto de forma lenta y dolorosa. Ella no podía sentir nada, ya que hace tiempos había "muerto". Con eso listo Issei la dejo caer al suelo así desnuda, Natsu vio eso y rápidamente fue corriendo para atrapar a la pelirroja a media caída al suelo.

—¡Erza, responde Erza! —Natsu vio los ojos de la pelirroja, estaban abiertos, pero no tenían brillo, en su frente no había ninguna herida de espada, no sabía que era lo que Issei le había hecho, pero lo iba a pagar muy caro.

—No te distraigas con estorbos, Natsu-san—Issei apareció encima de Natsu y le clavo su espada de forma vertical en el cuello del pelirrosa.

Natsu abrió los ojos bien grandes, sentía un fuerte dolor en todo su cuerpo, sentía que le estaban quitando algo, que se llevaban algo que no tenía que estar en su cuerpo. Issei rodó su espada y formo la misma cruz que en la frente de la pelirroja, luego le dio una patada a Natsu y este cayó al suelo de forma pesada.

—¡Salamander! —Gajeel miraba eso con horror esa escena.

—¡Llamitas! —Gray estaba en shock por lo que había visto primeramente con Erza, pero ahora era de igual forma peor que antes.

—" _Hazte cargo… [Ascalon]"_ —Issei simplemente pensó aquello.

Por el shock del momento, el cual era uno muy, muy grande, nadie vio del como la espada salió volando hacia ellos.

Uno por uno iba cayendo al suelo, todos ellos sintieron un enorme ardor en su cuerpo, además de sentir que les estaban sacando algo de su interior.

En donde estaba Lucy paso casi lo mismo, solo que los [Gear] se encargaban de ese trabajo, todos caían al suelo de forma inerte, Lucy no se salvó de este proceso al cual Issei los estaba sometiendo. Todos los espectadores también sufrieron, todos y cada uno de ellos iba cayendo al suelo ya muertos, porque literalmente, morían en ese preciso momento, sin la necesidad de pensar en sus últimas cosas, sin la necesidad de ver pasar toda su vida en frente de sus ojos, todos ellos murieron sufriendo un inmenso dolor en sus cuerpos.

—Vaya… ¿así que ese era tu plan desde el principio? ¿matarlos a todos? —La rubia que estaba arriba empezó a bajar hacia el suelo de forma lenta, dándole un aspecto angelical y divino al mismo tiempo.

—Bueno… no me daría el lujo de perder palabras o por lo menos dar golpes a personajes que no tienen lo que yo necesito para que sean unos villanos hechos y derechos. Tu por otro lado, eres muy diferente a ellos… espero y me des la pelea que… al menos me haga sentir algo de dolor en el cuerpo… me llamo Hyōdō Issei, ¿mi futura víctima se llama…? —Isse hizo una reverencia caballerosa a la rubia que tenía una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios.

—Mucho gusto Hyōdō Issei-kun, me llamo Mavis Vermilion, hmm, se puede decir que soy la maestra de este… ¿gremio de magos? Bueno, organización o gremio, como lo quieras llamar… espero y no me defraudes con este "combate" —La llamada Mavis hablo de forma juguetona mirando a su futura presa.

—No te arrepentirás… o mejor dicho… te arrepentirás de haberme conocido, aunque sea unos minutos solamente—Issei también sonrió de forma juguetona, sus 6 [Gear] regresaron a su espalda y el peliblanco alzo la mano en donde cayó su espada y luego Issei se puso en posición de combate.

—¿Combate de espadas? Pues, andando—Mavis puso su mano al frente, para luego dirigir su palma hacia abajo, en donde salió una espada hecha de luz pura, pero en el centro tenía una línea morada enfermiza, luego aquella espada se fue cubriendo de un metal precioso, siendo este el oro en su estado más puro. Mavis tomo la espada hecha de oro, la cual irradiaba un inmenso poder.

"N/A: La espada dorada de Gudou de Campione".

—Corta a la mitad y destruye, [Ascalon Black] —Dijo Issei apuntado la espada hacia el frente, sus gemas rojas brillaron intensamente por un momento, para luego regresar a su estado normal, pero, aun así, brillando en su rojo característico.

—Devuelve con potencia, destruye con poder y regenera con rapidez… [Cronos] —En el centro de la espada aparecieron diversas runas que complementaban a la espada, haciéndola ver más poderosa además de que su tamaño había bajado hasta ser una Katana.

Mavis puso su espada hacia el frente, pero la punta apuntando hacia abajo. Issei seguía apuntado su espada hacia el frente en donde estaba la rubia.

No había viento alguno, no había nada. Ambos personajes estaban con sus respectivos semblantes. Mavis con una sonrisa juguetona, Issei con un rostro monótono.

— _[¡Carajo ya p-…!]_ —Ddraig estaba por reclamar a los dos personajes, no estaban peleando para nada y solo se mantenían inmóviles, pero apenas escucharon la voz de Ddraig los dos salieron corriendo a una velocidad supersónica uno a otro.

 **Clac… clac… clac… trrrrriiiiiii, wiiiing…**

Los choques de las espadas se escuchaban muy bien, además de que al momento de chocar ambos se quedaron viendo quien iba a ganar, las espadas rechinaban por intentar ganar terreno el uno sobre el otro, Issei puso algo más de fuerza y lanzo a la rubia para atrás. Mavis aterrizo elegantemente y sin perder tiempo fue al ataque nuevamente.

Ahora arriba fue el escenario de la pelea, ambos hacían unos buenos movimientos de espadas, ambos tenían una defensa muy bien proporcionada y no había fallos. Issei miraba con sus ojos todos los movimientos de su rival, miro a futuro y vio aquella pequeñísima abertura al momento de hacer el movimiento hacia adelante, lo aprovecho al máximo haciendo un movimiento en falso con su cuerpo, Mavis creyó que Issei perdió su postura, así que ataco rápidamente, pero fue tarde cuando se dio cuenta de que el chico ya lo tenía previsto y la ataco en ese momento, la espada negra iba directamente al costado de su estómago.

Pero Issei no contó con que dé la espalda de Mavis salieran dos pares de alas amarillas y que en sus puntas aparezca una línea negra, claramente queriendo decir que era algo que cortaba muy, muy bien. Issei no tuvo más opción que mover su espada hacia arriba para poder bloquear aquel corte que iba a su cuello.

 **CLACL… puuummm…**

El choque se dio y la fuerza del golpe de Mavis fue más fuerte que el desequilibrado peliblanco, el cual termino lanzado hacia el suelo haciendo un cráter y levantando polvo por eso.

—¡Knife! —Las plumas de las alas brillaron en un negro brillante, para luego salir disparadas como cuchillas hacia el cráter en donde estaba Issei levantándose.

Issei rápidamente uso sus [Gear] para atacar a las cuchillas que llegaban a su cuerpo, usando también a [Ascalon] para cubrirse del múltiple ataque a distancia.

—¡Fuego! —Los clásicos disparos de rayos negros salieron de los [Gear] hacia las cuchillas que seguían viniendo y que parecía que no tenían fin alguno.

—¡Jajaja! ¡parece que fue muy fácil para mí! ¡jajaja! —Mavis se reía por ver del como el muchacho inútilmente estaba lanzando disparos a su infinita variedad de cuchillas que iban saliendo de sus alas amarillas.

—¡Qué bien, que bien! ¡kajajajaja! —La rubia tuvo que cubrir su cuerpo con sus alas, ya que repentinamente una enorme ola de aire había aparecido, expulsando sus cuchillas y haciendo que algunas regresen a ella misma por consecuencia.

—¡Maldición! ¡eso si duele! —Mavis se sacudió sus alas que estaban clavadas de sus mismas cuchillas, pero había también el detalle de que había más cuchillas, pero estas eran de color blanco puro.

La rubia regreso a ver al chico, solo para ver unas alas metálicas enormes que se estaban encogiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a la espalda del chico y abrirse, mostrándole sus alas a todo su esplendor.

 **[Balance]**

—Ya que te diste la humilde oportunidad de usar otra cosa que no sea tu espada, yo me daré el lujo de usar alguno de mis cosas en tu contra… prepárate, desde ahora ya no será muy fácil como antes—Issei sonrió de forma psicópata en aquel momento. Con el viento que provoco Issei, termino empujando a los cuerpos tirados por el suelo hacia las esquinas, para que no estorben tal vez sea.

—Hnm, bien… creo que es hora de dejar de jugar y ponerse seria… espero que no te moleste que te mate ahora mismo, estoy cansada y necesito más alimento… y tú, estas estorbándome… una vez que estés muerto, disfrutare absorbiendo tu poder…—Mavis puso una sonrisa linda en sus labios al momento de nombrar poder.

—Kajaja, bueno… te daré el honor de "acabar" conmigo en este momento… mírame ahora, sin ninguna defensa y una presa fácil a cualquiera que quiera matarme… vamos, hazlo—Issei hizo desaparecer sus alas, sus [Gear] y a [Ascalon Black], ahora solo estaba el, allí parado sin ninguna defensa e "inmune" a todo.

—Jejeje, me facilitas el trabajo… bien, no digas que te lo advertí… ¡Fairy Law! —Mavis choco sus palmas, en donde se empezó a formar un brillo de color amarillo muy fuerte, para que segundos después, un fuerte brillo cubra a todo y todos en el lugar.

 **[Restriction]**

El brillo no fue todo, se formó un remolino de luz que iba quemando y desapareciendo a todo lo que encontrara, ya sea que estuviera vivo o muerto, de igual forma terminaría desapareciendo para el final.

Por su parte el estadio termino por ser destruido, el espacio en donde estaban ubicados todos estaba siendo cubierto por Issei, así que no sufrió daño alguno, no sea que el espacio en el que estaban estuviera en Kuōh y si despareciera terminaría por destruir si es posible, una parte importante de la ciudad.

Mavis parecía cansada, uso aquel ataque con casi toda su magia, por esa razón se sentía cansada, pero al menos se llevaría la victoria, ese ataque no era para nada bonito, además de que destruía todo lo que ella deseara, a fin de cuentas, un ataque muy fácil de usar y a la vez, muy difícil de manejar.

—J-Jum… solo espero que su cuerpo siga intacto…—Comento de forma simple la rubia. Empezó a ocultar sus alas ya que no las necesitaba por ahora, su espalda también desapareció como si de aire se tratase.

—Vaya… un ataque muy, muy débil a mi parecer—Mavis abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar aquella voz del chico que ya tenía que haber muerto con ese ataque.

Lo buscaba por todos lados, ya que la voz no venía de un punto en específico y eso era malo, no lograba sentir su firma de energía tampoco.

Sintió como algo agarraba su cabeza y luego lo aplastaba con tal fuerza que creía que su cabeza ya había explotado en mil pedazos.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

—Qué cosa más fea con la que te toco vivir… rubia estúpida—Issei miraba a Mavis encerrada en una jaula de barrotes de luz y en frente de él estaba una cosa que parecía ser baba o lo que sea, la baba era de un color negro, sus ojos eran blanco con un punto rojo, era enorme, además de que estaba emitiendo energía Yōkai muy maligna y si es posible, antigua.

Es como decir que esta rubia estúpida como Issei la llamo, ya llevaba viviendo con esta cosa desde hace muchos años, tal vez siglos si se fuera posible.

—Así que…—La cosa estaba por hablar, pero Issei se le adelanto.

—Antes de que empieces con tus pendejadas de que yo fui el que derroto a la rubia estúpida, si, fui yo… y ya que eres energía negativa… me servirás mucho como alimento—Uno de sus [Gear] apareció en la espalda de Issei, el cual empezó a volar hacia la baba esa.

—¡Hahahahahahaha! ¡eres muy gracioso humano! ¡ni siquiera esta estúpida maga pudo contra mí! ¿¡que te hace creer que me ganaras!? —La baba estaba burlándose de Mavis, la cual bajo la cabeza porque había sido derrotada fácilmente por esta cosa que era inmortal.

La baba en verdad era inmortal y no solo por su descendencia Yōkai, sino por el hecho de que ya llevaba viviendo desde que la primera Guerra entre Facciones ocurrió, por lo poco que la baba le contó a la rubia, el había estado absorbiendo el poder de los más poderosos Demonios, de muchos Ángeles, de los Caídos, de los Dragones Celestiales, de los Dioses Dragones y de los magos más poderosos de la historia. Pero su cuerpo no lo estaba soportando así que tenía que expulsar la mayoría de su poder adquirido, pero encontró en la rubia un buen recipiente de poder y la uso, de eso ya pasaron 100 años en total.

—Seq… que fea vida tuviste rubia estúpida… pero bueno, tengo asuntos que atender con el Inframundo… así que… ¡dame tu poder! —El [Gear] se pegó al cuerpo de la baba, Issei libero su poder poco a poco, hacienda que la baba y la rubia se aterraran a cada momento que Issei expulsaba su poder.

El poder era muy maligno, pero a la vez no lo era, aquello sorprendía mucho a los dos seres, la rubia no soporto tanta presión que termino desmayada luego de un minuto, la baba aun aguantaba, pero se estaba secando su cuerpo gracias a que aquel objeto le estaba quitando su poder, el poder adquirido durante mucho tiempo.

—¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Que e-e-e-eres t-t-t-tu? —La baba pregunto eso ultimo con sus últimas fuerzas.

— **Tu peor pesadilla** —Los ojos de Issei eran negro con sus pupilas de color rojo, la baba miraba al mismo Demonio, no se refería a los Demonios esos del Inframundo, sino al Demonio en toda su gloria, aquel Demonio que causaría terror con tal solo pronuncia su nombre, con tan solo mirarlo, con tan solo pensarlo.

—S-S-S-S…—Lo que iba a salir de la baba nunca salió, ya que había terminado por secarse y desintegrarse en partículas de luz negra.

Toda esa presión bajo de golpe e Issei estaba tarareando de lo más lindo, fue a la celda y rompió todos sus barrotes de luz contaminado con magia podrida y corrompida, Issei extrajo toda la magia y fue donde la rubia, la tomo del cuello y luego empezó a presionar.

Luego con su mano izquierda, puso su palma en el estómago de la rubia, de allí saco una nube de color negro, para luego su [Gear] absorba toda aquella nube.

—Bien… ya tienes tu luz de regreso, ahora… ¡despierta! —Issei le empezó a dar cachetadas en sus mejillas a la rubia para que se despertara.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

—¡Despierta rubia estúpida con síndrome de lolita! —Issei en la vida real estaba dándole cachetadas en las mejillas a la rubia.

—¿Eh? ¡Eh! ¡auch! ¡me duelen las mejillas! ¡wuuuaaa! —La rubia se despertó y se levantó de golpe, para luego ponerse a llorar porque le dolían sus mejillas que estaban algo rojas.

—Al fin… creía que estaba muerta… ah, cierto… hay que revivir a los mu-, a los inconscientes…—Issei se corrigió, ya que los magos nunca estuvieron muertos, sino solo en animación suspendida.

 **[Pulse]**

Una ola de luz negra salió de Issei, esparciéndose por todo el lugar completamente destruido, y lo único que quedaba intacto era la barrera y ya. Pero los escombros aún estaban por allí.

—¿¡Quién dijo miedo carajo!? —La primera voz que Issei escucho fue la de Natsu, el cual estaba chocando frentes con Gray.

—¿¡Quien dijo te ahuevas, eh!? —Y Gray también estaba algo despistado por el momento.

—¿Qué paso? ¡nunca fui de farra hoy! —Issei busco a la voz de Lucy, encontrándosela saliendo de unos escombros que al menos sobrevivieron, además de estar tomándose la cabeza por el dolor, como si haya bebido mucho alcohol y no recordara nada.

—¡Lucy, apúrate que hay Academia! —Issei llego corriendo solo para decirle eso y no ayudarla a pararse o curarse.

—¿Con eso me sales ahora? ¡itte, en verdad me duele la cabeza! —Lucy se estaba quejando, pero dejo de hablar ya que sintió un beso en sus labios.

—Así estarás mucho mejor, vamos… hay Academia y llegaremos a la 6ta hora—Lucy vio a su cuerpo irse caminando y pisando a la pobre Mavis que se había tropezado por querer hablar con el cuerpo de Issei.

—¿Eh? —Lucy estaba muy sorprendida, ahora Issei era algo más atrevido al momento de besarla, tal vez solo sea su imaginación, pero al menos su dolor de cabeza ya no estaba, eso era bueno.

—¡Vamos Lucy, chasquea los dedos y abre la rasgadura carajo! —Issei estaba de mal humor, y no era porque no recibió la pelea que quería y también no era porque no recibió al villano que él quería, ya que en lugar de que el escritor le dé un villano de proporciones divinas, termino dándole una cosa babosa y pendeja que se creía el muy OP por haber estado en la Guerra y haber absorbido los poderes de los más fuertes. "Que se joda el escritor y la baba… pero que también se joda la rubia estúpida por dejarse ganar", Issei tuvo ese pensamiento. Pero todo su mal humor no era por eso, sino por el dolor de cabeza de la pendejada que tenía ahora.

Lucy solo hizo lo que le pidió y la rasgadura se abrió, Issei estaba por ingresar a ella sin mirar atrás, pero como termino golpeándose el pie con una maldita roca, agarro la roca y se la tiro a la rubia estúpida que estaba en el suelo, la cual se puso a llorar por este feo maltrato.

Lucy solo tuvo una gotita estilo anime en su nuca por eso. Reviso que todos estuvieran bien, y si, todos estaban sanos y salvos, solo que de mal humor por su dolor de cabeza como de farra.

Solo negó con la cabeza a este hecho y también ingreso a la rasgadura, cerrándola una vez pasaran por ella.

Los magos estaban todos intactos, Mirajane le pedía a Erza que se vistiera y ella salía corriendo a buscarse ropa, si tan solo pensara en el detalle de que es una maga, pero bueno. Todos seguían preguntándose de que había pasado, se habían dejado corromper un poco por el poder, pero con Issei que termino arreglando todo, esos magos regresaron a su estado normal y justo de antes.

Jude ayudaba a Mavis a levantarse y a calmarla, ya que tenía un chichón en la cabeza por la roca que cayó.

—¿Alguien sabe el nombre de la discoteca a la que fuimos? ¡porque me voy a ir a quejar por tirarnos a la basura! —Erza ya estaba con ropa y Lisanna estaba desnuda.

Bueno, son magos y unos muy reconocidos por ser los magos que cuidan el mundo humano, ellos son los magos de: Fairy Tail.

—¡Haz silencio escritor! ¡este maltrato no se queda así carajo! —Mavis estaba regañando al escritor por el maltrato de hace rato.

—"¡Perdón fue sin querer queriendo!" —Dijo el escritor muy nervioso por la mirada de la rubia.

—¡CALLATE QUE ME DUELE LA CABEZA! —Todos los magos gritaron, ya que el dolor de cabeza era intenso y cualquier ruido les hacía doler a montones.

—"¡Ayayay!" —Y con eso, damos por terminado un nuevo episodio.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

* * *

 **...Episodio 23 – 1.1 – Concluido...**

* * *

 **+Aclaraciones**

Episodio 23, terminado.

Hubo muchos OoC de los personajes, especialmente de los de Fairy Tail. Sí, todos los personajes de Fairy Tail están en este universo.

Como vieron no soy muy bueno narrando peleas, pero bueno, espero y me disculpen por ese fallo.

Issei estaba muy cabreado, incluso conmigo carajo, pero bueno nuevamente, ya con eso.

Ahora en el otro episodio se va ir a joder y pelear con los Gremory, especialmente con Sirzechs por haber casi matado a Rias.

Bien... algunos me han estado pidiendo o preguntando si yo voy hacer que las Gremory regresen con Issei. O por lo menos formar una amistad o algo por el estilo.

Ahora yo les pregunto y espero que me responda seriamente. ¿Quieren que las Gremory regresen con Issei? O ¿Quieren que las Gremory e Issei formen algún tipo de amistad?

En ustedes esta la última palabra.

* * *

...Nos vemos...


	25. Episodio 24

**Autor Gghoist**

* * *

 **Renuncia a los personajes de Anime/Manga**

Los personajes de HSDxD le pertenecen a: Ichiei Ishibumi

* * *

 **Géneros**

Ecchi, romance, comedia, Harem, shounen, [Sobrenatural], fanservice, OP, y etc

 **Formas**

Personaje humano y demás especies hablando: ¿Odiarlas? Si las odio  
Personaje sellado hablando: [Boosted Gear: Activado]  
 _Personaje humano y demás especies pensando: "Deja de hablar"  
Personaje sellado pensando: "[Con este poder, me siento renovado]"  
Comunicación vía sello mágico: Hola a todos  
_Asunto importante o cosa importante: [Longinus Destruida]

* * *

 **Resumen**

Traición por aquí, traición por allá y por más allá. Eh, no siempre alguien va a venir a prestarte poder, tienes que ganártelo, aunque al principio serás simplemente un debilucho, pero con el tiempo, serás fuerte para proteger, pues, no lo sé. Ve por este camino, hasta llegar a la meta.

* * *

.

.

.

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía que pueden haber y también por las letras o palabras que están mal escritas.

Van a ver OoC de los personajes de anime.

* * *

.

.

.

Lucy solo hizo lo que le pidió y la rasgadura se abrió, Issei estaba por ingresar a ella sin mirar atrás, pero como termino golpeándose el pie con una maldita roca, agarro la roca y se la tirro a la rubia estúpida que estaba en el suelo, la cual se puso a llorar por este feo maltrato.

Lucy solo tuvo una gotita estilo anime en su nuca por eso. Reviso que todos estuvieran bien, y si, todos estaban sanos y salvos, solo que de mal humor por su dolor de cabeza como de farra.

Solo negó con la cabeza a este hecho y también ingreso a la rasgadura, cerrándola una vez pasaran por ella.

Los magos estaban todos intactos, Mirajane le pedía a Erza que se vistiera y ella salía corriendo a buscarse ropa, si tan solo pensara en el detalle de que es una maga, pero bueno. Todos seguían preguntándose de que había pasado, se habían dejado corromper un poco por el poder, pero con Issei que termino arreglando todo, esos magos regresaron a su estado normal y justo de antes.

Jude ayudaba a Mavis a levantarse y a calmarla, ya que tenía un chichón en la cabeza por la roca que cayó.

—¿Alguien sabe el nombre de la discoteca a la que fuimos? ¡porque me voy a ir a quejar por tirarnos a la basura! —Erza ya estaba con ropa y Lisanna estaba desnuda.

Bueno, son magos y unos muy reconocidos por ser los magos que cuidan el mundo humano, ellos son los magos de: Fairy Tail.

—¡Haz silencio escritor! ¡este maltrato no se queda así carajo! —Mavis estaba regañando al escritor por el maltrato de hace rato.

—"¡Perdón fue sin querer queriendo!" —Dijo el escritor muy nervioso por la mirada de la rubia.

—¡CALLATE QUE ME DUELE LA CABEZA! —Todos los magos gritaron, ya que el dolor de cabeza era intenso y cualquier ruido les hacía doler a montones.

—"¡Ayayay!" —Y con eso, damos por terminado un nuevo episodio.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

La rasgadura que Lucy había abierto, apareció en la oficina de Sōna, en donde estaban todos sus siervos, además del Sequito Gremory teniendo una plática entre grupos, ya que no tenían una de esas conversaciones después de mucho tiempo.

Todos los que no conocían de que se trataba esto se pusieron en guardia, esperando a que apareciera lo que tenía que aparecer.

—¡Y me creen la pendejada cosa! ¡por Dios! ¿¡acaso no hay algún rival que me dé pelea!? Bueno, los hay… ¡pero esos desgraciados no llegan! ¡pero está bien de ese modo también! ¡carajo! —"Lucy" salió de la rasgadura toda hecha una fierra, hablando de quien sabe que y dirigido a quien sabe quién.

—¡Jejeje! ¿¡ahora quien es la Tsundere, ehh!? —"Issei" se burló de la rubia, la cual regreso a mirarlo de muy mala forma.

—Cállate Lucy—Issei se cruzó de brazos y miro a otra dirección para poder calmar su dolor de cabeza.

—Cof, cof… ¿me pueden decir que está pasando, Hyōdō-kun, Heartfilia-san? —Los dos chicos regresaron a ver a la pelinegra, además de observar todas las miradas que iban dirigidas a ellos.

Las esposas de Issei lo estaban comiendo con la mirada, ya que ese look le quedaba muy bien. Saji miraba a Issei con horror, ya que lo de hace rato nunca en su vida se le olvidaría, aunque él quisiera olvidarlo nunca lo haría.

—Perdón Kaichō… solo que estoy de mal humor porque nunca hay un villano que haga bien su trabajo, eso esto, el resto es porque mi cabeza me duele como si hubiera salido de farra o algo por el estilo…—Issei le explico mirando a la pelinegra, la cual también lo estaba mirando, luego a "Issei" y luego a "Lucy".

—¿Quién de ustedes es quién? —Pregunto algo confundida la pelinegra, y no era la única con ese estado.

—Lucy, mi cuerpo, ahora—Issei miro a su cuerpo de forma seria, y Lucy miro a su cuerpo de forma nerviosa.

—¡Pe-Pero el do-dolor de cabeza a-aun esta allí! —Intentaba justificarse la chica en el cuerpo del chico.

—No te preocupes… una vez nos besemos el dolor se ira del cuerpo como por arte de magia—Explico Issei de forma natural.

Pero lo de "beso" despertó las alarmas de sus esposas, las cuales rápidamente se levantaron de sus lugares y fueron a encarar a la rubia y alejar a Issei de esa zorra.

—¡No dejare que toques a mi esposo, perra! —Dijo de forma muy seria la pelirroja Gremory, no importaba si le dolía aun el cuerpo, no le importaba si el propio Issei le hizo esto, ella nunca dejaría de amarlo a él.

—Aléjate, Rias. Aún tengo asuntos que atender con tus padres y hermano, pero tú me estas retrasando con tus estupideces—Issei en el cuerpo de Lucy miro fijamente a la pelirroja que no retrocedía, así que, con un solo movimiento de mano hacia su izquierda, Rias ya estaba incrustada en la pared por algo invisible que la golpeo con mucha fuerza.

—¡Buchō! —Todos los siervos de Rias se preocuparon por su [Rey], además de algunos integrantes del Sequito de Sōna también se preocuparon por eso.

Rápidamente fueron a ayudarla a salir de ese agujero y a curarla, Asia se encargaba de ese último.

Issei camino de forma calmada hacia Lucy, para luego tomarlo de la chaqueta y darle un beso suave en los labios. Todos lo que vieron eso se sonrojaron, los que ya lo sabían no se sorprendieron mucho, pero una pelinegra estaba que mataría a cualquiera por ese beso. Rias miraba con odio puro a la perra rubia, ya que le estaba quitando lo que era suyo por derecho.

Una vez separados del beso Issei ya en su cuerpo, procedió a hablar:

—Lamento el altercado, Kaichō. Fue solo un arranque de Ira y no me pude controlar mucho que digamos… pero ya dejando todo eso de lado, Rias… necesito que me lleves con tus padres y hermano, sabes muy bien para que me necesitan—Issei se disculpó, para luego mirar de forma seria a la pelirroja que estaba ya más recuperada que antes.

—Iremos… solo espero que mis padres y Onii-sama no quieran hacerte daño, me preocuparía mucho y lo sabes—Rias miro de forma preocupada al peliblanco, el cual solo chasqueo la lengua por la forma de hablar de la pelirroja, era algo molesto.

—Lucy, tú te quedas—Dijo Issei antes de que la rubia intentara hablar.

—¿Eh? ¡yo también quiero ir! —Se quejó la rubia con un lindo puchero que sonrojo a los dos hombres del lugar, sin contar a Issei claro está.

—No vas. Mis [Gear] se quedarán contigo para que nada malo te pase—Los engranajes de Issei aparecieron en su espalda, para luego ir hacia la espalda de Lucy y acomodarse allí, para que después desaparezcan hasta que la rubia decida llamarlos o ellos tendrían que actuar.

—¡Eh! ¿¡y tú con que te quedas!? —Pregunto de forma preocupada la rubia, estando muy cerca del rostro de Issei, poniendo muy celosas a sus esposas por la cercanía de la perra con su esposo.

 **[Psychic Tracer]**

—Con esto…—Issei brillo por un momento, para luego revelarse a él, con su nuevo atuendo.

Luego sus 6 [Gear] de nuevo estilo aparecieron en la espalda del peliblanco, mostrándole a la rubia que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

—Ohh, ¿Cuántas transformaciones tienes, Issei? —Pregunto curiosa la rubia, luchando mucho por hablar de forma natural y no dejar en vista su nerviosismo que estaba ocultando muy bien.

—Tengo 6 en total, aparte esta una transformación gracias a Ddraig, otra que solo me aparecen las alas, otra de Ddraig sería el [Breaker] y por último combinando mi transformación con la [Breaker], nace el [Balance Breaker] —Explico Issei de forma despreocupada, haciendo aparecer una Preview de [System] y mostrando todas las transformaciones a todo color, con excepción del [Breaker], ya que aún no tenía forma y no sabía de cómo se veía su armadura, no por ahora.

—¡Entonces está bien! ¡no me puedo preocupar más! —Lucy regreso a su estado Tsundere, haciendo un puchero con sus mejillas y desviando la mirada hacia otro lado.

—Yaaaaa~—Issei parecía algo volado por lo que había visto, no veía mucho lo linda que se veía la rubia a veces, ya que era ofuscada por su mal carácter y arrogancia.

Sin más que decir Issei se acercó a donde estaban el Sequito Gremory, saludo a Kiba con un apretón de manos y a Gasper le revolvió el cabello, haciendo que este ponga un puchero pero que este feliz de que Issei esté bien y que al menos se acerque a ellos a saludarlos. A las mujeres no les dijo nada y solo les alzo la mano en señal de saludo, sonriendo un poco para no parecer un amargado Emo.

Las esposas de Issei se sonrojaron por que el las saludo, aunque sea con su mano, eso era un buen avance.

—¡Tráeme algún recuerdo del Inframundo Issei! —Pidió la rubia de forma alegre.

—" _¡Que bipolar!"_ C-Claro—Dijo Issei con una gotita estilo anime en su nuca y sonriendo nerviosamente.

Un círculo mágico de color rojo apareció en los pies del Sequito Gremory y de Issei. Las mujeres se querían acercar al peliblanco pero sus [Gear] ya estaban con electricidad alrededor y eso se los impedía. Una vez pasado eso, Issei se despidió con la mano de todos en la oficina y luego desaparecieron del lugar.

—(Suspiro) Bueno, me voy a clases—Lucy estaba por irse ya que no tenía nada que hacer aquí.

—Heartfilia-san, espere por favor—Sōna le hablo a la rubia, la cual regreso a mirarla para ver qué era lo que necesitaba.

—¿Si, Kaichō-san? —Pregunto la rubia de forma linda.

—Como castigo por haber golpeado a aquellos alumnos se verá en la obligación de ayudar en la cafetería por una semana, eso esto, puede retirarse Heartfilia-san—Dijo Sōna, y Lucy pensó por un momento ver una sonrisa de superioridad dirigida solo a ella, pero luego de parpadear un rato se dio cuenta de que Sōna simplemente estaba con un semblante serio y nada más.

Pero luego despejo su mente y pensó en lo que dijo Sōna, haciéndola abrir los ojos como platos y ponerse a sudar de forma nerviosa.

—¿¡EEEEEEHHHHHH!? —Lucy no pudo con la sorpresa y termino gritando de aquella manera.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Todos los que iban en el círculo mágico estaban callados, todos, pero no Kiba y Gasper, los cuales estaban hablando de cosas de hombres y eso. Las chicas no despejaban la mirada de Issei, el cual iba con un rostro sereno y con los ojos cerrados o, en este caso, único ojo, ya que el derecho era tapado por su cabello blanco puro, pero Issei por dentro estaba hablando con su amigo Dragón.

—[¡Mira Issei, ya llegué a los 10 me gusta en D-Face!] —Ddraig le estaba mostrando lo que Ddraig consiguió en la D-Face.

— _¿D-Face? ¿Kisiso?_ —Issei estaba muy confundido por lo que había dicho su amigo Dragón.

—[Dragon Face, una red social a la cual todos los Dragones están invitados, ya sean malignos o no malignos, a fin de cuentas, todos somos Dragones. Ahora recibí me gusta de algunos amigos que tengo por allí, también eh recibido amenazas de muerte de los Dragones Malignos y también de Tiamat, pero bueno, primero hay que disfrutar lo que se consigue a la buena] —Explico Ddraig, para luego mostrar la foto en la cual estaba Ddraig y el MUTO posando para la foto, había comentarios de Tannin La Estrella, Tiamat Tu Muerte y de Albion El Duro, si, algunos Dragones tenían nombres raros y eso.

— _¿¡Cómo es que ellos tienen computadora o Internet para acceder a esta Red Social!?_ —Pregunto Issei, algo que muchos querían saber por supuesto.

—[¿Eh? Pues… no tengo ni la más minina idea] —Ddraig respondió eso con cara de póker, Issei también puso un rostro similar al póker, solo que una venita le estaba palpitando en su frente.

—¡No seas cabrón Ddraig! —Issei salió gritando en el exterior, grito que todos pudieron escuchar y que dejaron de hacer sus cosas para ver que paso, en el caso de los hombres, y preocuparse mucho por ese grito, por parte de las mujeres.

—¿¡Estas bien Isse/kun/san/senpai!? —Las mujeres preguntaron con mucha preocupación, acercándose al chico y empezando a mirarlo fijamente hasta que diga que fue lo que paso.

—Nada… solo que… asunto de negocios—Issei solo suspiro al final, empezando a rascarse la nuca he intentado despejar su vista de su ojo derecho, fallando inútilmente ya que su mechón regresaba al mismo lugar de siempre, soltando un suspiro más dejo de hacer eso y puso un rostro monótono.

—Pu-Puedes contarnos si qui-quieres… po-podemos ayudarte—Dijo una nerviosa Irina, mirando al chico que le regreso la mirada de forma monótona, algo que la hizo sentir rara.

—¿Ángel Caído? Tus alas no llegan al color de un verdadero Caído, además de que cuando eras un Ángel, el brillo de tus alas era uno que subiría hasta lo más alto y brillaría eternamente… lástima que decidiste caer y ocultarte debajo de la montaña a la cual durante tanto tiempo estuviste subiendo para poder transmitir tu brillo… es una pena completa tu caso, Ángel Caído—Issei se acercó hacia la chica, la cual no decía nada por estar con la cabeza gacha por las palabras duras dichas por su esposo.

Todo eso era verdad, ella mismo había luchado tanto tiempo por obtener un lugar en la luz, pero ella mismo desecho su propio esfuerzo y decidió esconderse en la oscuridad, ella misma marco su camino y ahora no hay vuelta atrás.

—¿Q-Q-Que? —Irina y todos los que estaban en el sello abrieron los ojos como platos, ya que, Issei, estaba abrazando a la castaña.

Dos de sus [Gear] fueron a parar en las manos de su usuario, para luego Issei ponga cuidadosamente esos engranajes en los lugares de donde salían sus alas negras. Las alas de Irina salieron a flote y los dos engranajes fueron a parar a la punta de las alas negras.

— _Considéralo un regalo… "de despedida, kajaja"_ —Issei al principio le susurro suavemente al oído, para al final pensar para el mismo lo último de su dialogo.

Por más asombroso que sea, las alas de Irina se estaban deshaciendo del color negro, era como si una aspiradora estuviera jalando tinta del suelo, la tinta era el color negro de las alas y la aspiradora eran los dos [Gear] que estaban en las puntas de las dos alas.

Un momento después aquellas alas negras, aquellas alas que eran completamente negras, ahora eran un blanco muy brillante, un hermoso color blanco se podía apreciar en esas alas, un brillo que era característico de todo Ángel, aquello representaba su pureza.

—¿¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!? —Todos los presentes no pudieron ocultar la enorme sorpresa que Issei les había hecho vivir.

Issei, literalmente había echo regresar el color blanco a las alas de la castaña, la cual estaba llorando de la pura emoción de tener sus alas de regreso, Issei hace rato que se había separado del abrazo, sus engranajes regresaron a su espalda e Issei puso una sonrisa complacida con el resultado obtenido de aquella criatura llamada ahora: Ángel.

—" _Deliciosa materia de poder, kajajaja"_ —Issei miro hacia arriba, en donde solo se podía ver el circulo de los Gremory, puso una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios por su logro, ahora tenía que aprovecharlo al máximo.

—¿C-C-C-Co-Como e-e-es e-e-esto po-po-po-posible I-I-I-Isse-kun? —Pregunto un shockeado Kiba, no podía creer lo que había visto, esto desafiaba las mismas leyes de Dios y del mundo.

—Les regrese su pureza a sus alas, pero su usuario sigue con sus mismas características después de caer, pero puede que cambie o puede que caiga nuevamente, no importa de cómo lo veas, el ciclo se repite una y una y una vez hasta que ya decide parar y quedarse en un solo lugar. Es como tu espada Sacro-Demoníaca, un lado es puro y el otro es oscuro… así de simple mi querido amigo Kiba—Issei explico aquello con su rostro monótono, ya que aquello era algo muy fácil de hacer.

Era como él, un lado es bueno y el otro es malo. Además de ser como el Yin y el Yang.

—¡Gracias Isseeee~! —Irina estaba muy feliz por lo que su esposo se había regalado, se fue corriendo a abrazarlo, pero fue detenida cerca de abrazarlo por la mano de Issei que fue a parar en su rostro.

—No te acerques. Puede que te haya devuelto el brillo de tus alas, pero no es por que sienta algo por ti, es por otro asunto que ahora no tienes las alas negras, pero cuidado, si caes nuevamente… nah, no puede pasar nada… _"Me beneficiarias mucho si caes de nuevo, kajaja"_ —Issei le estaba hablando y explicando, pero la última parte pensó en sus adentros, pensando en el beneficio que tendría si Irina caía de nuevo.

—¡Eso no importa, de igual forma te agradezco mucho esto, lo atesorare por siempre en mi corazón y alma! —Irina se alejó de Issei y lo miro con determinación, Issei no la miraba por estar con los ojos cerrados y pensando.

—Como digas… Sh-, ¡agh! —Como Issei estaba con los ojos cerrados no se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado al Inframundo, más específicamente al castillo de los Gremory, en donde estaban reunidos los padres de Rias, su hermano y su esposa, además de estar Millicas allí.

 **Pum…**

—¡Sirzechs! —Meiyo nombro el nombre de su esposo, el cual estaba en el lugar en el que anteriormente estaba Issei, con su puño envuelto en energía destructora y extendido hacia adelante, señal de que había golpeado algo.

—Puedo tolerar cualquier cosa, cualquier amenaza a mi persona, cualquier pelea… ¡pero lo que nunca soportare es que lastimen a mi familia! ¡casi mataste a mi Ria-tan! —Sirzechs estaba muy enojado por lo que Issei le había hecho a su querida hermana, casi la pierde por completo de su lado y la de su familia.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Sirzechs, Issei. Nadie lastima a mi familia y nadie lastima a mis conocidos. No fue muy sabio de tu parte tratar de matar a mi hija y a sus siervas, para la próxima espero que ya lo tengas claro y que te vayas con cuidado con quien te metes—Zeoticus también estaba muy enojado por el trato de Issei hacia sus aun esposas, eso era de un cobarde tratar de matarlas.

—¡Zeoticus, Sirzechs, cálmense por favor! —Venelana estaba tratando de que esos dos hombres se tranquilicen.

—¡Per-…! —Ambos hombres iban hacer un puchero por el trato de su madre/esposa hacia ellos.

Pero a una velocidad increíble Issei estaba que barría el suelo en donde estaba parado Sirzechs, para que el pierda el equilibrio y luego reciba una fuerte patada en su espalda, la patada mando a volar al pelirrojo, llevándose consigo el mismo techo de la mansión. Zeoticus en cambio recibió una fuerte patada en su cara, patada que lo mando a volar por la pared, llevando también consigo parte del lugar en donde estaban anteriormente los dos Gremory.

Todo eso paso rápido que nadie pudo verlo, pero una vez se vio lo que paso, todos estaban muy sorprendidos, Issei los había impresionado con mucha facilidad.

—Yare, yare… aquel golpe… fue de una nenita… Sirzechs-san—Issei se sacudía el polvo de su ropa para que este limpia.

En un parpadeo Zeoticus junto con Sirzechs ya estaban en frente del peliblanco, propinándole golpes que a cualquier Demonio de Clase Alta sería algo muy doloroso, llegando incluso a desintegrar los huesos y dejarlo ya muerto una vez terminen los golpes cargados con poder destructor.

Los dos hombres pelirrojos dieron un puñetazo en el pecho del peliblanco, haciendo que este salga volando fuera del castillo a una velocidad increíble, parecía como si una bala saliera disparada, pero a una velocidad incluso mayor.

—Más respeto chico, no por nada somos Demonios de Clase Ultimate—Dijo Zeoticus de forma seria, miro todo el lugar y estaba completamente destrozado, solo el suelo quedaba intacto, pero las paredes y techo ya eran otra historia.

—Lo sé. Pero no tienen lo que se necesitan para hacerme frente, no tienen lo que se necesita para ser el rival al que tanto eh estado esperando… solo son una tortuga tratando de alcanzar la velocidad de la luz—Todos vieron del como Issei apareció en un parpadeo en frente de ellos, sin ningún rasguño, sin ningún mechón de cabello movido, nada.

Ambos hombres empezaron a liberar su poder, haciendo temblar todo el lugar, dejando casi sin oxígeno a los jóvenes Demonios y poniendo nerviosas a las mujeres que estaba protegiendo al pequeño Millicas de tal presión de poder.

Issei chasqueo los dedos y todos, a excepción de él y los dos pelirrojos, terminaron cayendo inconscientes al suelo.

—¿¡Que les hiciste!? ¡Responde! —Pregunto un muy enojado Sirzechs, mirando a su esposa, hijo, madre, hermana y a los demás, todos ellos caídos en el suelo.

—Y no fueron solo ellos… todo el Inframundo esta de esta forma… cualquier especie que sea, esta de esta forma en este preciso momento, kajaja—Issei se carcajeo de lo lindo al final, mirando la cara de mucho enojo e ira de esos dos Demonios que lo estaban divirtiendo un poco de lo acostumbrado.

—Pagaras por esto, **Issei** —Dijo Sirzechs de forma Demoníaca al final, mirando con los ojos rojos de pura Ira al peliblanco, al cual se le pusieron los ojos naranjas.

—Esto no se quedará así—Dijo ahora Zeoticus, de la misma forma que su hijo, además de que a ambos los estaba cubriendo una capa de poder destructor que estaba haciendo polvo el suelo en el que estaban parados, pero ahora mismo ambos Demonios estaban volando con sus 12 pares de alas de Demonio.

—Subarashi… vamos, vamos… muéstrenme más—Issei estaba mirando todo eso con los ojos abiertos y con una sonrisa loca en sus labios, cabe decir que esto era el [Pecado de la Lujuria] el que lo estaba provocando, ver tanto poder y el tan solo pensar de hacerlo solo suyo, el [Pecado de la Avaricia] también hizo aparición en él.

Luego de eso ambos pelirrojos envueltos en su aura roja, se lanzaron hacia el peliblanco.

Apenas los dos puños tocaron las mejillas del chico, estos fueron desintegrados, la piel fue desintegrada de forma rápida, haciéndola polvo en un segundo, la sangre salió rápidamente de sus mejillas que ahora estaban llegando incluso a verse el hueso.

Una doble patada en su espalda también ocurrió, sus [Gear] estaban también sufriendo daño por estar expuestos a aquel poder que incluso los estaba desintegrando metal por metal, llegando incluso al núcleo pequeño en forma de átomo que estaban en el interior de cada engranaje.

En su espalda su ropa se desintegro, su piel también, rápidamente la sangre se pudo ver, para segundos después los huesos de su columna y costillas se vieran. Luego ambos pelirrojos empezaron a golpear cada parte del cuerpo, dejándolo sin ropa, dejándolo sin piel, algunas partes de la carne aún estaban, ahora Issei solo era un pedazo de carne que se estaba retorciendo en el suelo de mucho dolor.

Zeoticus se encargó de encerrar a Issei en una esfera de poder destructor, para luego hacer que la esfera se eleve unos 10 metros en el aire, para que Sirzechs termine lanzando un poderoso y enorme rayo de luz roja que termino por llevarse a la esfera hacia el cielo rojo.

 **BBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM…**

Una enorme, enorme explosión se pudo ver en el cielo, haciendo que las nubes negras se despejen por completo, pero ahora en el cielo estaba algo parecido a un hongo que dejan las bombas nucleares, un inmenso hongo de unos 3 kilómetros de distancia a cada lado.

—Ah, ah, ah… nunca antes había llegado hasta e-este punto—Dijo un poco cansado Zeoticus, ya que iba mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había utilizado su poder casi por completo. Sabía que tenía que usar todo contra Issei, lo estuvieron vigilando y encontraron en él un inmenso poder, capaz de llegar a ser del mismo tamaño que un Dragón Celestial, por esa razón lo eliminaron rápidamente, la personalidad psicópata del chico iba a ser un problema, así que era mejor ir muy enserio desde el principio.

Zeoticus utilizo el 98% de su poder total, Sirzechs solo utilizo el 70% de su poder, aun le faltaba mucho para liberar su 100%, pero tenía que contenerse mucho sabiendo del destrozo y las vidas que se llevarían si el hiciera eso, pero al menos Issei había pagado por lo que hizo, se sentía triste sí, pero esta decisión era la mejor para el futuro de todos.

Ambos pelirrojos fueron a ver a sus respectivas familias, suspirando con alivio al final, ya que todos y cada uno de los que estaban en el suelo estaban respirando, eso era un alivio, además de que significaba que todos los del Inframundo estaban a salvo.

—Mmm, ¿Si-Sirzechs? —Meiyo empezó a abrir los ojos poco a poco, topándose unos segundos después con su esposo.

—Tranquila Meiyo, todo está bien—Calmo el pelirrojo, sonriéndole a su esposa.

—Mhn, ¿Qué hora es? —Millicas también empezó a despertar, tallándose los ojos por el sueño artificial que tenía.

—Qué bueno que todos están bien—Sirzechs empezó a llorar de la alegría de ver a su familia sana y salva.

Todos en el lugar empezaron a despertar, Zeoticus besaba a su esposa por el alivio y el miedo que sintió al creer que la perdió, miro a su hija y a sus siervos y vio que todos estaban bien, todos despertando como si de una noche de sueños se hubiese tratado.

—I-I… ¡Isse! —Rias se levantó de golpe y se sentó en el suelo para gritar el nombre del peliblanco.

—¿Dónde esta Isse-senpai? —Pregunto una preocupada Nekomata, ya que no estaba sintiendo la energía pura de su esposo.

—¿Esta Isse-kun sano y salvo? —Pregunto una más preocupada Akeno, mirando de lado a lado tratando de encontrar a su esposo.

Todos los conocidos del peliblanco lo estaban buscando, Venelana y Meiyo miraban a sus respectivos esposos, tratando de encontrar una respuesta a lo que los demás estaban preguntando.

—Onii-sama, ¿sabes en donde esta Isse? —Pregunto una preocupada y alterada Rias, mirando de forma suplicante a su hermano mayor.

—Rias… Issei está…—Sirzechs no sabía de cómo decirle que el peliblanco ya estaba muerto, que él y su padre se encargaron de eliminarlo al creerlo una amenaza para todos.

—Está más vivo que nunca—Todos rápidamente buscaron con su mirada a la voz del peliblanco, encontrándoselo levitando en frente de ellos, a unos 20 metros de donde estaba el suelo, mirando a todos con una sonrisa misteriosa.

Sirzechs y Zeoticus estaban en shock, estaban seguros de que Issei, el cual tenía un cuerpo humano, no iba a sobrevivir a tremendo poder desintegrador, pero ahora resulta que estaba intacto, sus ropas estaban sin ningún rasguño, su piel estaba toda como antes, su cabello de igual forma, pero lo que más los estaba preocupando era el hecho de que una espada negra estaba en frente de Issei, el cual tenía una sonrisa misteriosa y pequeña en sus labios.

La espada negra estaba apuntando al frente, en dirección al horizonte del Inframundo.

—¿C-C-C-Como? —Pregunto un algo recuperado Sirzechs, tal parece que ahora tenía que usar todo su poder para exterminar a Issei.

—Si tanto me querías de enemigo me lo hubieras pedido sin ningún problema y yo te hubiera hecho el honor de ser tu enemigo. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, ese nunca fue mi cuerpo, solo fue un muñeco de trapo, yo estaba viendo todo desde sus espalda y ustedes ni cuenta se daban, mi cuerpo nunca seria dañado y si eso pasara, tranquilamente se regeneraría y ya, asunto arreglando… pero no voy a ser su enemigo, no me agrada pelear con personas que me caen bien… pero si vuelta tratan de hacerme algo así… pasara esto…—Issei seguía sonriendo de forma misteriosa, explicando todo lo que había hecho sin que los dos pelirrojos se dieran cuenta, pero luego Issei alzo su dedo índice hacia arriba, la espada también hizo lo mismo con su punta y luego lo bajo rápidamente, la espada hizo la misma acción.

 **[World Court]**

Todos los seres que estaban en la dirección de la espada, sintieron la rápida necesidad de hacerse a un lado de esa dirección. Sirzechs tomo a su esposa e hijo, Zeoticus a su mujer, hija y siervos de su hija, para llevarse a un solo lado. Los sirvientes también hicieron lo mismo y justo a tiempo, ya que la espada, había terminado por bajar por completo.

 **CCCCCCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK…**

Todo el Inframundo, incluso el mismo cielo del Inframundo fue cortado a la mitad de forma perfecta, no había ni grietas en el suelo, parecía como si la espada había cortado a la mitad la mantequilla.

Todos vieron con horror de como su mundo había sido cortado a la mitad por aquella espada, se acercaron a ver y lo que vieron solo fue un fondo negro, solo que en el centro se podía ver una pequeña luz roja, aquello los dejo en completo shock. Todos regresaron a ver al chico, ahora lo estaban mirando como si fuera un Dios, ya que ahora mostraba que literalmente, podía destruir cualquier mundo si el mismo lo quiere.

 **[Union]**

Con la voz de Ddraig diciendo eso, todo el mundo cortado se volvió a unir, solo que las nubes negras del Inframundo estaban mostrando aun el corte que había hecho el peliblanco, pero el cielo estaba perfectamente unido, la tierra de igual manera, como si nunca haya sido cortada a la mitad.

—¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Que? —Todos se preguntaban eso, ver de como su mundo había sido cortado a la mitad, verlo con sus propios ojos, era en verdad muy shockeante.

—Vamos, no pongan esas caras, eso no fue nada, era como partir un tallarín duro a la mitad, ¿Cómo será tratar de cortar la luna a la mitad? ¿se imaginan? Bueno, yo no pienso hacer nada de nada, podemos hablar debes en cuando, podemos pelear amistosamente, podemos tomar el té de la manera más tranquila posible… podemos negociar cuando quieran… solo que no me ataquen de esa forma de nuevo, primero escuchen razones para luego sacar conclusiones… bueno, por ahora me marcho… tengo que trabajar en futuros inventos y eso. Llámenme cuando quieran… oh, por cierto, me llevo este caballito de madera, la lampara de luz, los dulces y esta bebida de color verde, puede ser delicioso… no se preocupen que si les pagare…ya con eso, me voy—Issei abrió una rasgadura y la paso sin problemas, llevando levitando en su espalda las cosas que el había dicho, todos ellos eran los recuerdos que Lucy pidió.

La rasgadura se cerró, ya que no tenía nada que hacer allí, no por el momento.

Todos estaban en shock, bueno, Millicas estaba emocionado de aprender hacer eso, admiraba mucho al peliblanco, ahora que mostraba su poder, era emocionarte ver de cómo se veía y actuaba. Las esposas de Issei estaban muy excitadas y sonrojadas por ver a Issei en aquel modo, se veía mucho más atractivo, llamativo, varonil, sádico y demás cosas que ellas se imaginaban. Kiba y Gasper estaban sonriendo tenuemente. El resto estaban con los ojos bien abiertos, Venelana junto con Meiyo estaban sonriendo de forma nerviosa, pero sabían muy bien que Issei no se haría el papel de enemigo contra ellos, ahora era el momento de regañar a sus estúpidos e idiotas esposos, ya que por culpa de ellos casi todo su mundo es destruido por el ahora nuevo Hyōdō Issei.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

* * *

 **...Episodio 24 – I listen and draw conclusions – Concluido...**

* * *

 **Votos de la encuesta.**

(Ya parece elección de Presidente esto carajo)

Haber...

Solo Amigos, tuvo un total de: 9 votos. Bravo, bravo. (Se oyen aplausos algo fuertes)

De forma Profesional tuvo un total de: 3 votos. Bravo, bravo. (Se escuchan aplausos profesionales)

Fuera Chicas Gremory tuvo un total de: 8 votos. Bravo, bravo. (Se escuchan los ruidos de sorpresa, además de que también hay algunos aplausos)

Volver con las chicas Gremory tuvo un total de: 1 voto. B-Bueno, se hace lo que se puede. (No se escucha nada de nada, pero si el cantar de un saltamontes)

Y bueno jóvenes, allí están los votos contados y el ganador claro que es: Solo Amigos.

Issei tratara a las Gremory solo como amigas, es decir, se quedan en la Friendzone.

Gracias por opinar... bye, bye.

* * *

Les mando saludos especiales a los lectores que no tienen una cuenta en Fanfiction y solo responde de forma anónima.

Gracias a ustedes también se consiguió el resultado de arriba, también me disculpo por no responder sus comentarios y demás cosas, espero y no se sientan enojados conmigo por eso.

Gracias por comentar lectores anónimos.

Bye.

* * *

 **+Aclaraciones**

Episodio 24 listo y calixto.

Una muestra de poder de parte de Issei; listo.

Unos Gremory bien asustado y shockeados; listo.

Más pendejadas de mi parte; listo.

¿Qué es lo que más quieren?

Bueno, el episodio en si para mí, fue algo bueno, le daría una nota de; 8/10, un buen avance para mí.

Les hago una pregunta a todos los lectores... ¿Qué les gusta del FanFic y que no les gusta?, ¿Que les agrada del Autor y que no les agrada del Autor?, ¿Quieren más escenas Ecchi entre las chicas de Issei y él mismo?

¿Aceptarían que abandone este FanFic ya que el Autor se está aburriendo?

Respondan si es que lo desean, no es obligatorio ni nada por el estilo.

Bueno gente, con todo eso dicho, me despido.

* * *

...Nos vemos...


	26. Episodio 25

**Autor Gghoist**

* * *

 **Renuncia a los personajes de Anime/Manga**

Los personajes de HSDxD le pertenecen a: Ichiei Ishibumi

* * *

 **Géneros**

Ecchi, romance, comedia, Harem, shounen, [Sobrenatural], fanservice, OP, y etc

 **Formas**

Personaje humano y demás especies hablando: ¿Odiarlas? Si las odio  
Personaje sellado hablando: [Boosted Gear: Activado]  
 _Personaje humano y demás especies pensando: "Deja de hablar"  
Personaje sellado pensando: "[Con este poder, me siento renovado]"  
Comunicación vía sello mágico: Hola a todos  
_Asunto importante o cosa importante: [Longinus Destruida]

* * *

 **Resumen**

Traición por aquí, traición por allá y por más allá. Eh, no siempre alguien va a venir a prestarte poder, tienes que ganártelo, aunque al principio serás simplemente un debilucho, pero con el tiempo, serás fuerte para proteger, pues, no lo sé. Ve por este camino, hasta llegar a la meta.

* * *

.

.

.

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía que pueden haber y también por las letras o palabras que están mal escritas.

Van a ver OoC de los personajes de anime.

* * *

.

.

.

—Vamos, no pongan esas caras, eso no fue nada, era como partir un tallarín duro a la mitad, ¿Cómo será tratar de cortar la luna a la mitad? ¿se imaginan? Bueno, yo no pienso hacer nada de nada, podemos hablar debes en cuando, podemos pelear amistosamente, podemos tomar el té de la manera más tranquila posible… podemos negociar cuando quieran… solo que no me ataquen de esa forma de nuevo, primero escuchen razones para luego sacar conclusiones… bueno, por ahora me marcho… tengo que trabajar en futuros inventos y eso. Llámenme cuando quieran… oh, por cierto, me llevo este caballito de madera, la lampara de luz, los dulces y esta bebida de color verde, puede ser delicioso… no se preocupen que si les pagare…ya con eso, me voy—Issei abrió una rasgadura y la paso sin problemas, llevando levitando en su espalda las cosas que ella había dicho, todos ellos eran los recuerdos que Lucy pidió.

La rasgadura se cerró, ya que no tenía nada que hacer allí, no por el momento.

Todos estaban en shock, bueno, Millicas estaba emocionado de aprender hacer eso, admiraba mucho al peliblanco, ahora que mostraba su poder, era emocionarte ver de cómo se veía y actuaba. Las esposas de Issei estaban muy excitadas y sonrojadas por ver a Issei en aquel modo, se veía mucho más atractivo, llamativo, varonil, sádico y demás cosas que ellas se imaginaban. Kiba y Gasper estaban sonriendo tenuemente. El resto estaban con los ojos bien abiertos, Venelana junto con Meiyo estaban sonriendo de forma nerviosa, pero sabían muy bien que Issei no se haría el papel de enemigo contra ellos, ahora era el momento de regañar a sus estúpidos e idiotas esposos, ya que por culpa de ellos casi todo su mundo es destruido por el ahora nuevo Hyōdō Issei.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

—Bueno señor Hyōdō, como castigo por haber faltado casi todas las horas de clase… le toca limpiar solo, el aula completa… ya sin más que decir jóvenes, pueden retirarse a sus respectivas viviendas, las clases terminaron—El sensei de la ultima hora les dijo a los jóvenes, el sensei había estado vigilando a ver si el peliblanco llegaba, pero nada y apenas llego hace unos 30 minutos a clases, así que ese era el mejor castigo para el chico.

Todos los estudiantes empezaron a empacar sus cosas y luego salían conversando entre ellos. 6 jóvenes estaban mirando de forma disimulada al chico peliblanco, el cual solo había empacado sus cosas, pero no se levantaba de su lugar y solo esperaba pacientemente que los demás se fueran para poder hacer la limpieza del salón.

10 minutos después todo el salón estaba vacío, además de que los estudiantes se estaban marchando de la Academia, Issei se levantó y fue a cerrar la puerta, para luego empezar a jugar con su poder de la levitación y control de mente.

—¡Yeeeeeaaaahhhh, baby! —Issei estaba haciendo que las sillas volaran por el poco espacio del salón, el escritorio del profesor también se fue volando por allí. Ahora era el turno de todo el polvo para salir volando por el alrededor, pero como los pupitres estaban en la parte de arriba, el polvo estaba por la parte de abajo, sin tocar el suelo para no ensuciarlo más.

Empezó a formar figuras y rostros con el polvo que estaba levitando, haciendo el rostro de Lucy, para luego ponerle detalles de payaso, haciendo que se aguante la risa, pero como estaba bien hecho el dibujo, tomo una foto fantasma a la imagen de Lucy payaso, para tener con que reírse y chantajearla para que ya deje de ser Tsundere debes en cuando.

Tan concentrando estaba en eso, que no se dio cuenta de cuando la puerta termino abierta y de allí ingresaron 3 chicas a las cuales el peliblanco conocía.

Las 3 abrieron los ojos como platos al ver de como los pupitres estaban en el aire, el polvo estaba haciendo dibujos, y la castaña que estaba allí se reconoció a sí misma, pero luego tuvo una venita en su frente al ver de como el chico le estaba colocando características de un payaso y demás cosas.

—Hahaha, toma es Aika-san, ahora quien es el pinche amo, he, he—Issei estaba muy feliz por ver a la castaña humillada, aunque sea en un dibujo que él estaba haciendo.

—Pues en este caso tendría que ser pinche ama, Hyōdō—Issei se puso en blanco al escuchar la voz de aquella castaña con coletas, como si fuera un robot se dio la vuelta lentamente al ver de como Aika, Katase y Murayama lo estaban viendo, además de que la primera chica le estaba grabando en vídeo con su teléfono.

—" _En casos como estos es mejor… ¡correr!"_ —Issei boto el polvo y papeles al basurero, dejo bien ordenados los pupitres y tomo su maleta y fue a saltar por la ventana, aunque dio un pequeño tropiezo en ella y termino por ir de cara al suelo, y fue doloroso, ya que había caído desde el segundo piso, pero se recuperó rápido y empezó a correr como niña tratando de escapar de la golpiza de chancla de su madre.

—¡No escaras Hyōdō! —Aika empezó a correr por los pasillos hasta llegar al último piso, las otras dos también lo estaban siguiendo, necesitaban explicación a eso, además de que también tenía que decirles en donde estaban sus cuadernos que regresaron a buscar con urgencia.

Aika seguía muy curiosa, ya que desde la última vez que invoco a un Demonio, siendo esta Xenovia, se sorprendió mucho y quería saber más del tema, pero Xenovia le dijo que era mejor que este alejada de ese mundo, ya que en ese momento no estaban en las mejores condiciones como para hacer un buen trabajo: las Facciones estaban en guerra con la Khaos Brigade.

Pero ahora que veía a Issei, supo que Issei también puede ser un Demonio, por lo que pudo ver uso poderes que no eran de este mundo, sino del mundo sobrenatural y ahora no iba a perder la oportunidad de poder hablar del tema con el peliblanco.

—¡Alto! —Murayama grito, pero nadie la escucho, así que acelero el paso y por loco que se viera, pudo pasar sin problemas a Aika y ahora estaba al lado de Issei.

—Así que despertaste tu [SG], por lo que veo te da infinita velocidad, pero aún está muy débil como para poder usarlo al 1%—Issei se puso a sacar conclusiones y con eso terminado, Murayama dejo de correr ya que se sentía muy cansada y sus piernas le dolían un poco.

—¡No escaparas Hyōdō, además también tienes que explicar que le paso a Murayama que corrió tan rápido! —Aika extendió su mano hacia el frente, Issei sintió que choco con algo y termino dándose una voltereta que termino con caer al suelo de cara.

—O-O-Otra más que despertó su [SG], pero que dolor… itte, itte—Issei trataba de levantarse del suelo, pero un pie fue a parar en su espalda, además de que algo filoso fue a parar en su cuello.

—No te muevas, Hyōdō—Ordeno Katase, con una Katana en su mano.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso, Katase? —Pregunto una curiosa Aika, ya que la castaña con la espada no había llegado nunca.

—La verdad llevo teniendo una habilidad… la cual consiste en crear cualquier arma con los elementos, puede ser una espada de agua, aire, tierra, metal, rayo y muchas más. Pero no son solo espadas, cualquiera arma que exista la puedo crear con tan solo tener un elemento a la mano e imaginarlo, así de simple—Explico Katase de forma seria.

—¿Desde cuándo ya vas con esa habilidad? —Pregunto de nuevo la castaña de coletas, queriendo saber si Katase era un Demonio o algún otro ser.

—Desde los 12 años, me costó 3 años de arduo entrenamiento con mi abuelo para controlarlo, ahora ya los puedo controlar a voluntad—Explico la castaña, Aika estaba muy sorprendida e Issei estaba anotando en un pequeño cuaderno lo que escuchaba.

—Este… ¿me puedes dejar de pisar y apuntar con la espada? —Pregunto Issei, queriendo levantarse e ir a casa que tenía que hacer tarea y a crear más cosas para el poco tiempo que tuviera, además del escaso material que tenía.

—No hasta que nos expliques lo que hiciste allá en el salón—Ordeno Katase de forma seria.

—Ok, está bien… pero vamos a mi casa que tengo que seguir haciendo algunas cosas—Issei sintió que ya no le estaban pisando, además de ver que la espada se fue alejando de su cuello, suspiro de alivio y se levantó de forma lenta hasta ya estar de pie y limpiarse la ropa.

—Rápido Hyōdō, yo también tengo que hacer tarea… además de que Murayama está cansada y no sé porque—Dijo Katase de igual forma seria, algo que Issei nunca había visto en ella.

—Sujétense bien—Dijo Issei a las tres chicas, las cuales se abrazaron entre ellas.

Luego de verificar que no había nadie que los estuviera observando, una rasgadura apareció debajo de ellas y de Issei, tragándoselos de un solo bocado y cerrándose luego de un rato.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

—¡Hyaaaa! —Las tres chicas gritaron con miedo luego de haber salido de esa rasgadura, cayendo encima de un suave sillón para 6 personas.

Pero una vez dejaron de gritar, abrieron los ojos y se toparon con una sala digna de un millonario, solo que nada estaba estampado en oro y diamantes como los excéntricos millonarios de las revistas.

—Bienvenido, Isse-sama—Grayfia ingreso a la sala en donde Issei y las demás habían llegado.

—Hola Gra-… ¿jaaaaaaa? —Issei se sonrojo de golpe, la razón, muy simple.

Grayfia estaba vestida muy provocativamente, con un delantal blanco que tapaba su cuerpo desnudo, si, su cuerpo estaba totalmente desnudo y solo era tapado por ese delantal blanco que resaltaba bastante sus pechos. Parecía que a ella no le importaba, pero eso no era del todo cierto, estaba avergonzada e Issei y las invitadas lo podían ver, sus piernas estaban temblando un poco, sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas.

—¿¡Pero porque ese atuendo!? No es que me queje… ¡pero hay invitadas! —Issei la seguía mirando y la señalo con su dedo, estaba muy avergonzado con ver a Grayfia en ese estado y con ese atuendo muy provocador.

—¿A-A-Acaso n-n-n-no le s-s-soy a-atractiva I-I-I-Isse-sama? —Pregunto Grayfia, poniendo una expresión muy Kawaii, además de acercarse a Issei y poner su cuerpo muy pegado al suyo, haciendo que los pechos de la mujer se peguen al torso del chico y que este los pueda ver a todo su esplendor.

—N-N-N-No e-e-e-es e-e-e-eso… s-s-s-solo q-q-q-que… q-q-que…—Grayfia se iba acercando al rostro del chico de forma lenta, su sonrojo era muy notorio y su respiración era muy agitada. Issei no sabía qué hacer.

Las espectadoras estaban vomitando arcoíris, además de estar mirando los pechos de la peliplata, que las superaba con mucho y eso las desanimaba y hacia que vomitaran arcoíris.

—¡Isse es mío Grayfia! —La mujer sintió del como la jalaban hacia atrás, alejándola de su amo que estaba muy sonrojado de igual forma.

—" _Por fin el escritor me mando un salvavidas!"_ —Pensó Issei, llorando estilo anime a la misericordia del Autor.

Pero ahora apareció Kurumu con el mismo atuendo, solo que el de ella era un poco más corto y apretado, ya dejando ver mucho de su cuerpo, sus pechos se movían al compás de su cuerpo, además de que se podía ver claramente que sus pezones estaban erectos.

Issei vio del como Grayfia fue a parar al suelo y luego vio de como Kurumu se lanzaba hacia él, lo tomo de las mejillas y lo beso. Issei puso un pie atrás para no caer al suelo, además que de forma intencional termino por poner sus dos manos en el suave, suculento y hermoso trasero de la súcubo, haciendo que ella suelte un gemido y que se sonroje aún más.

Aquello termino con la cordura de la súcubo, al cual empezó a besar al chico con necesidad, lo besaba, exploraba con su lengua la boca de Issei, el cual estaba con los ojos en espiral. Las otras tres chicas ya estaban K.O por tanta escena para adultos en frente suyo, Aika no pudo soportarlo de igual manera, así que término de la misma forma que las otras dos.

Kurumu empezó a desabrochar la correa que tenía puesta Issei en sus pantalones, para luego de un rato empiece a introducir su mano hacia el interior, pero paso algo.

—¡Nadie manosea a Isse-sama en frente de mí! —Grayfia, como toda mujer celosa se lanzó hacia Kurumu y termino congelándola hasta su cuello, haciendo que la súcubo no se moviera ni de broma, además de hacer que no tocara a SU Isse-sama en frente de ella.

—G-Gracias Gr-Grayfia—Issei agradecía a la peliplata ya más recuperado, su mente estaba a punto de explotar de tanta cosa que estaba viendo y viviendo.

—¡Solo yo puedo tocarlo cuantas veces quiera! —Grito Grayfia con determinación.

—¿Jaaaaaaaa? —Issei abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar hablar de esa forma a la peliplata.

Pero dejo de hablar ya que Grayfia se fue encima suyo, sentándose en sus joyas y haciendo que abra más los ojos bien grandes por el dolor, Grayfia por su parte gimió por sentir algo en su entrepierna, algo que estaba creciendo a cada momento.

Ella empezó a moverse, la mujer gemía a cada momento e Issei estaba chillando ya que le estaba doliendo allí abajo, pero tal parece que a la mujer no le era problema, ya que se estaba estimulando ella misma, la mujer tomo las dos manos del chico y se las llevó a sus pechos, los cuales ya estaban fuera del delantal, mostrando a todo su esplendor sus pechos esponjosos y con los pezones bien erectos.

—Ah, ah, ah… I-Isse-sama, Isse-sama—Gemía con placer la peliplata, en sus ojos se podía apreciar que estaban unos corazones reemplazando la pupila, miraba a Issei con amor y pasión, luego lo beso en los labios.

—" _A-Alguien ayúdenme… no quiero ser violado ahora, ¡no quiero!"_ —Issei estaba pidiendo ayuda a quien sea, lástima que nadie le contesto.

Luego de eso Grayfia empezó a darle mordiscos en el cuello dejando marcar rojas en la piel tersa del chico, haciendo que el también gima de placer por sentir esto que nunca había sentido, claro, lo había sentido antes, pero ya olvido por completo de cómo se sintió alguna vez, ahora, estaba sintiendo su cuerpo arder y clamar que haga suya a la mujer que estaba encima suyo, sus instintos le estaban pidiendo eso a cada momento, pero…

—¡Aaaahhhhhhhh! —Por lo que Issei pudo notar es que la peliplata había tenido un orgasmo, ya que el peliblanco toco los pezones de la mujer, los cuales estaban muy sensibles en ese momento, haciendo que ella termine en un orgasmo muy placentero.

—¡Te matare, solo espera a que salga de aquí, Isse es mío, mío, mío! —Kurumu estaba tratando de zafarse de este hielo que la tenía prisionera, trataba y trataba, pero no podía liberarse de esta prisión que la tenía incauta.

—I-I-Isse-sama… t-t-tome m-m-mi primera v-v-vez—Grayfia estaba muy excitada para ese momento, no pensaba en lo que estaba diciendo, pero ella lo aceptaba, quería esto, lo deseaba con toda su alma, ahora, era el mejor momento para eso.

—" _Oh no, la lujuria de un Demonio es más alta que la de un súcubo… ¿será verdad esa teoría? Tendré que investigar un poco, si… pero ahora… ¡sálvenme carajo!"_ —Issei paso a un estado calculador, pero luego regreso a su estado de histeria y de suplicación.

Para ese momento Grayfia fue bajando su mano derecha hacia los pantalones del peliblanco, el cual estaba nervioso, su vista era algo borrosa y no podía ver casi nada.

—¡Ya bastaaaa! —Aika apareció al lado de la mujer y la dejo inmóvil por el poder de controlar la gravedad de ese momento, luego llego Murayama y termino vistiéndola con una sábana que se encontró por allí y al final Katase la amarro con cadenas creadas por su [SG].

Cabe decir que todas las chicas usaron sus respectivos [SG].

—Aahah, ¿alguien sabe la marca de cerveza que me serví? No recuerdo nada de hace 5 minutos atrás… ahahhh—Issei estaba despertado, sus pantalones y correas regresaron a su lugar como tenía que ser, luego Issei se levantó del suelo algo mareado, se tambaleo un poco, pero fue abrazado por alguien antes de que caiga al suelo.

—¿Estas bien, Hyōdō? —Pregunto preocupada Aika, mirando a Issei que estaba con su cabeza recostada en sus pechos.

—Perame tantito… ¡carajo eso duele! Ah, bueno, ahora si ya estoy al 100%—Issei al principio alzo su mano en señal de espera, luego uno de sus [Gear] apareció en su espalda y le dio una descarga eléctrica que avivo su cuerpo y regreso a su estado de siempre, es decir, al estado pendejo de siempre.

Issei puso mala cara al momento de que lo insultaron, pero luego de unos momentos dejo esa cara y se despegó de los pechos de la castaña, para poner un rostro monótono y ojos muy fríos.

—" _No me gusta esa mirada… pero lo hace ver más atractivo"_ —Pensó Aika mirando disimuladamente al chico que tenía la mirada fría y que lo estaba dirigiendo a ambas mujeres que estaba apresadas.

—(Suspiro) No me dirán que leyeron el libro Icha Icha, ¿verdad? —Issei miraba a Kurumu y a Grayfia de forma fría, ellas solo desviaron la mirada para otro lado y se hacían las desentendidas.

—Creo que si lo hicieron—Comento Aika al ver como las dos mujeres estaban nerviosas y avergonzadas a la vez.

Issei dejo de lado su modo monótono y ojos fríos, para poner un rostro de incomodidad pero que luego regreso a uno normal.

—Por mi castidad, digo, por Dios, ustedes y sus cosas… bueno, vayan a cambiarse y hagan alguna cosa que quieran… necesito hablar con ellas por un momento—Issei abrió su palma para que las cadenas y el hielo se abran de golpe y que terminen por desaparecer en partículas de luz negras.

—En verdad lo sentimos, Isse/sama—Dijeron Kurumu y Grayfia de forma arrepentida.

—Ya, ya, es algo normal… solo que no se pasen para la próxima vez… lo cual no va haber ya que… bueno, estaré ocupado… eso de allá no se actualiza solo—Explico Issei, al final señalo a la enorme pantalla holografía del centro de Kuōh, en donde tenía; 12:10:11 horas.

—B-Bueno—Confirmaron las dos mujeres algo tristes, lo cual significaba que Issei no iba a tener algún tiempo para poder salir a algún evento o algo por el estilo.

—No se desanimen, eso no significa que me vaya a quedar encerrado, las actualizaciones son muy rápidas… solo demoran unos 30 minutos y ya, así de simple. Cuando lleguen Eve y Ophis salimos todos a algún lugar o a una playa para pasarla bien, eso es una promesa—Dijo Issei sonriéndoles cálidamente, ambas mujeres se sonrojaron y no pudieron irse encima suyo y darle un beso en cada mejilla al peliblanco, para luego salir corriendo a cambiarse de ropa.

—Sí que eres popular eh, Hyōdō. Pero aun eres un pervertido… mira que hacer vestir a ambas chicas de ese modo, eso es ser un ecchi al 1000%, ¿sabes? —Aika explicaba lo que Issei ya sabía de ante mano.

—¡Eres de lo peor Hyōdō! —Dijeron Katase y Murayama, ambas mirando con malos ojos al chico que ni atención les prestaba.

—Me vale. Bien, tomen haciendo que tengo que explicar lo que una sabe y las otras no—Pidió el chico, haciendo seña para que se sentaran en los sillones, ellas aceptaron y se sentaron en el cómodo y suave sillón.

—Primero yo… ¿Qué es a lo que llamaste [SG]? —Empezó la pelirrosa del grupo, eso lo tenía algo confundida, ya que aquel termino o siglas nunca lo había visto o escuchado.

—[Sacred Gear] o, Engranaje Sagrado, son artefactos entregados por Dios a los humanos… ustedes tres tienen uno en sus cuerpos y ya que lo tienen desarrollado un poco ya deberían hacer que aparezca como un accesorio o arma—Explico Issei.

—¿Cómo es eso? —Pregunto nuevamente Murayama confundida.

—(Suspiro) Como esto…—Issei hizo aparecer sus alas metálicas en su espalda, sorprendiendo mucho a las tres mujeres por ver tan hermosas alas, ya que, en verdad eran muy hermosas.

—¡Increíble! —Exclamo la pelirrosa con asombro y fascinación, Issei solo oculto sus alas de nuevo y espero a que alguien más pregunte, y si ya no iban a ver preguntas él se encargaría de explicar algunas cosas más.

—¿Quiénes fueron aquellas dos mujeres? ¿Quiénes son las tales Eve y Ophis? —Pregunto Katase de forma seria.

—Bueno… aquellas dos mujeres son: Grayfia Lucifuge, un Demonio del mundo sobrenatural. La segunda es Kurumu Kurono, una súcubo del mundo sobrenatural. Eve, Reina de un planeta a muchos años luz de esta galaxia de nombre Nasod. Ophis, una Diosa Dragón del mundo sobrenatural… espero y procesen esta información rápido, no quiero ir lento, me gusta ser franco a veces, espero y me entiendan—Issei explico lo que eran ellas a las que Katase nombro.

Las tres chicas, dos más sorprendidas que la otra. No podían creer lo que Issei les estaba diciendo, pero como el mismo dijo, tenían que procesar esta información rápido, ellas también tenían una vida que atender. Pero lo aceptaron, ya que ver aquellas alas, ver del como Issei manejo la gravedad a su antojo, ver de como destrozo las cadenas y el hielo, eso ya era mucha prueba.

—Y-Ya veo. Yo creía que solo había un Dios, pero, ¿Diosa Dragón? Eso nunca lo había pensado—Comento casualmente Aika, más recuperada que las otras dos.

—El mundo sobrenatural es un total misterio. Hay muchos seres en él, todos pertenecientes a cada mitología de cada región y de cada país, algunos pueden ser malvados, otros no lo serán. Algunos pueden ser Dioses, otros solo serán Semi-Dioses, incluso hay magos en este mundo, todos ellos siendo un humano común y corriente, pero con poder mágico recorriendo su cuerpo—Issei explico todo eso, aquello estaba siendo demasiado para las mujeres, pero lo sabían tolerar y creer lo que querían creer.

—¿Tu… eres un D-Demonio? —Pregunto nerviosa Murayama.

—No. Lo era antes, pero ahora solo soy un humano… pero que poco a poco voy pasando a ser un Dragón—Dijo Issei, fue muy sincero con ellas, no se ocultaría nada a las que serían sus futuras estudiantes.

—¿Dragones? ¿son como los de los libros e imágenes? —Pregunto Katase de forma curiosa.

—Un poco sí, pero sus poderes pueden varían mucho, llegando incluso poder matar a un Dios. Hay diferentes tipos de Dragón. Están los más poderosos, siendo estos los Dioses Dragones, luego de eso estarían los Dragones Celestiales, luego estarían los Reyes Dragones y por último estarían los Dragones Malignos, seres que se corrompieron y que solo buscan destrucción, pero algunos son pacíficos y se aburren de sus vidas—Dijo Issei de cómo se dividían los Dragones o al menos eso era lo que sabía de ellos.

—Eso es increíble, nunca creía que el mundo sobrenatural fuera interesante—Comento muy contenta Murayama.

—Puede ser que sea interesante. Pero es mejor no pensar en eso, apenas acabamos de salir de una guerra que casi cuesta la vida de ambos mundos, el mundo humano y el mundo sobrenatural—Dijo Issei de forma seria.

—¿Cómo es eso? Explícate Issei—Aika pregunto al peliblanco, el cual se sorprendió, ya que por primera vez ella lo llamo por su nombre.

—Veras… hace uno meses atrás se desato una guerra contra una organización terrorista de nombre Khaos Brigade, comandado por Ophis Ouroboros, las misma Ophis que vive aquí… bueno, pero ella fue traicionada y casi asesinada, pero yo la salve. Luego aquella organización paso a llamarse Qlippoth, la cual aún está en movimiento, algo que mucho no pueden ver porque solo hacen daño mínimo. Ellos buscan destruir una Brecha, la Brecha Dimensional, la cual, si así lo hacen, se abrirá un pasaje a otras dimensiones y procederán a conquistarlas, matando a todo lo que se tope en su camino… pero para ello tenían que destruir al "guardián" de esa Brecha, siendo un enorme Dragón Rojo de nombre; Great Red. Para ello tenían que liberar a una bestia, a otro Dragón, su nombre es; Trihexa 666, la Bestia del Apocalipsis, pero logre regresarlo al sello nuevamente para que ya no salga. _"Pero algo me dice que se liberara y yo tendré algo que ver en eso"_ —Issei contó con sumo detalle todo, mostrando imágenes en su pantalla holográfica de unos Dragones, de Qlippoth, de el mismo y su anterior grupo, de las Facciones, de Trihexa que casi sale de su sello y las muchas muertes que se vivieron.

Las chicas se sorprendieron de tal historia, pero suspiraron de alivio al saber que aquella guerra no llego a ellos, pero se pusieron tristes ya que muchas vidas se perdieron, ya sea buena o mala.

—¿Tu eres el que tiene la Armadura Roja? —Pregunto Katase al ver en aquella imagen, la armadura de Issei a todo color.

—Sí, eso es el [Balance Breaker] de mi [SG]. Una [Longinus] tipo Dragón, es decir, un Dragón estaba encerrado anteriormente este este artefacto—Issei mostró el guantelete que era la [Boosted Gear], además de mostrar a Ddraig en cuerpo completo y todo imponente.

—Sorprendente…—Dijeron las tres al ver aquello.

—Pero ahora pase de esto… a esto—Issei mostró a su anterior yo con la [Boosted Gear] en su brazo izquierdo, luego de eso paso a Issei con cabello blanco y rostro monótono, pero luego mostró sus diversas transformaciones, sus alas y demás. Luego mostró al nuevo Ddraig, ahora se veía mucho más imponente que antes, les mostró el cuerpo de Dragón en imagen de 360º, la capacidad de su poder y la forma de transformase de Dragón a algo tipo nave espacial.

—Wow Issei, eres increíble—Comento asombrada y sonrojada la pelirrosa, ya que ver en foto al nuevo Issei era algo que nunca había visto, pero quería verlo mucho más a menudo.

Issei sonrió un poco, pero 3 [Gear] aparecieron en frente de las chicas, para luego pasar a examinarlas a cuerpo completo.

—Bien, por lo que puedo ver sus [SG] son algo desconocidas… sus Engranajes Sagrados se verían de esta manera si las activan—Las mujeres al principio pensaron que Issei les estaba queriendo hacer algo pervertido, estaban a punto de regañarle, pero luego de que Issei les explicara se olvidaron de eso y prestaron atención de cómo se verían aquellos objetos que Issei nombraba.

En el dorso de la mano de Aika se podía ver una gema de color azul/celeste, la gema estaba pegado a su dorso, en la yema de sus dedos estaban una gema negra en cada dedo y una gema más de color verde en su frente. Issei mostró todo lo que la [SG] podía hacer. Pared de viento, podía controlar la gravedad de uno y de muchos, podía transformar su cuerpo a cualquier cosa que ella quisiera y muchas cosas más. Aika estaba imaginándose sus futuras bromas con esa habilidad.

Para Murayama fueron unas botas de color negra con unas líneas verdes que subían hasta sus piernas. Eso mostraba que le daba una velocidad increíble, podía volar si lo deseara, podía dar patadas demoledoras, crear tornados y demás cosas. "N/A: Inocence de primera Generación de Lenalee Lee de D. Gray Man".

La chica se imaginaba a ella volando por los aires como un ave migrando a otro lugar.

Para Katase fueron dos guantes metálicos tipo caballero medieval, con unas líneas doradas que llegaban hasta los brazos, formando allí un remolino. Con los cuales podía crear cualquier arma que ella lo desee, ya sea del elemento o de lo que tenga al alcance, incluso llegando a replicar una [Seiken] pero no con la misma potencia que la original. Eso la castaña ya lo sabía, así que no era muy sorprendente, pero si era sorpresa el hecho de ver esos guantes y esas líneas doradas que formaban un remolino en sus brazos.

Pero luego las sorprendió el [Balance Breaker] de todas ellas. Para Aika era un atuendo todo negro, pero conforme quiera adaptarse al ambiente, el atuendo cambiaba a lo que quiera su usuario, se vio también que el poder subía mucho, haciéndola una rival muy poderosa para un enemigo o aliado. Una rival muy, muy poderosa.

Para Murayama era una armadura que solo tenía unas hombreras con picos algo alzados, unos lentes que tapaban sus ojos, unos pequeños shorts negros, unas mallas tipo medias Nilon, pero que son para tapar la parte del frente de su cuerpo, sus botas seguían siendo las mismas, pero ahora estas sobrepasaban la misma barrera del sonido y el de la luz, eso ya era un logro sumamente increíble de ver.

Para Katase era una armadura de cuerpo completo, de un color negro por el centro, desde su entrepierna hasta su cuello, en los lados tenía un color rojo metálico, las piernas eran cubiertas por unos pantalones de cristal negro, además de poseer algunos picos horizontales algo largos, en sus brazos estaban de la misma forma, solo que había una coraza de metal que cubrían sus brazos, en su espalda estaban dos alas de metal, los cuales le permitían volar con propulsores. Los poderes eran aún más superiores, ya pudiendo replicar una [Seiken] a toda su gloria.

Issei estaba pensando que estas [SG] podían ser unas [Longinus] y en eso no se equivocaba, ya que estos Engranajes eran muy poderosos como para ser simplemente unos [SG] del montón.

—¡Eso se ve sumamente sorprendente! —Dijo Aika con estrellitas en los ojos.

—¡Tienes toda la razón, Aika-san! —Dijo Murayama de forma feliz.

—Jum… interesante—Katase sonrió un poco por ver lo que este [SG] podía brindarles a sus usuarios, esto nunca en su vida se lo había imaginado.

—¿Quieren liberar todo ese potencial? —Pregunto de forma sería el chico. Las tres mujeres se vieron entre sí, luego miraron al chico con suma determinación.

—¡Pues claro que sí! —Dijeron las tres al unísono, mirando y sonando con toda la determinación del mundo, ya que, si podían ayudar en algo con ese poder, así lo harían.

—Bien… pues desde ahora en adelante yo seré su maestro… después de clases vendremos a mi casa para entrenar en lo que tengan que entrenar… les aseguro que liberaran todo su poder… _"Además de que me estarían beneficiando en gran medida, kajajajaja"_ —Issei pensó para sí mismo la última parte, estos seres estaban jugando el juego que el mismo había creado para su diversión.

—Etto… ¿Isse-sama? —Issei y las tres chicas regresaron a ver a la voz que resonó en la sala, topándose con Grayfia, la cual estaba puesta la ropa de Issei, además de quedarle muy apretado y resaltaba mucho las partes de toda mujer.

Las tres chicas empezaron a vomitar arcoíris por ver eso, Issei estaba escupiendo espuma de su boca por eso.

—Ya llegué… no había ropa así que, me toca de esta forma—Kurumu llegaba con tan solo una pequeña pantie que tapaba su zona intima, pero que de igual forma le estaba resaltando mucho allí abajo, estaba sin sujetador, dejando sus pechos voluptuosos al aire sin ninguna vergüenza.

Las tres chicas ya no pudieron más y terminaron por explotar en un rojo intenso, además de quedar K.O por el momento.

Issei estaba teniendo una erupción de pura espuma de su boca, ya en verdad era demasiado este Ecchi, solo esperaba que el Autor no se pasara al Hentai de una vez para variar.

—"No te preocupes Issei, no pasare al Hentai" —Comento el escritor con voz sabia.

—Te adoro autor de mierda—Dijo Issei llorando estilo anime y rezándole al escritor Gghoist.

—"¡Ahora por insultarme haré que te violen y te desvirguen de una vez por todas!" —Dijo el escritor de forma enojada al insulto de Issei.

—Noooo, perdóóóónnn—Lloraba más el peliblanco por su mala suerte.

Grayfia y Kurumu estaban con cara de póker, además de que una gotita estilo anime estaba cayendo en la parte trasera de sus cabezas, ya que ver al peliblanco hablar solo, estar delirando y encima estar teniendo una erupción volcánica de espuma por su boca, era muy raro de ver, pero graciosa también.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

* * *

 **...Episodio 25 – Ecchi – Concluido...**

* * *

 **+Aclaraciones**

Bien mis queridos lectores, mucho amaran este episodio, muchos lo odiaran y otros dirán; "Meh", y punto final.

Ahora Issei va a tener a quienes enseñar, además de que se les unirán dos pares más, dos chicos para ser más precisos.

El OoC fue mucho, pido disculpas por eso a todos ustedes.

Algunas cosas ya están inspiradas en otros animes, así como de traer ideas de ellos mismos a este Fanfic.

Fuera bueno que se pudiera colocar imágenes, por que soy una pendejada en casos de descripción, en verdad no soy bueno en eso.

Allí tuvieron su Ecchi, aunque diría que casi, casi paso a ser Hentai en su totalidad, pero la magia de la flojera apareció y ya.

Ahora va a ver poco Ecchi, no quiero solo concentrarme en eso, sino en los otros géneros más, lo del Fanservice, por favor, pidan poco. No es que me queje de eso, ustedes son libres de opinar, pero poco a poco y no todo de un solo golpe, tengo que buscar una escena a la cual pueda pertenecer perfectamente el personaje e ideas que ustedes propinan. Miren, me pidieron a muchos personajes que aparezcan y aun no lo hacen, buscar el momento adecuado el algo difícil, para mí, no sé cómo será para los otros.

Bueno, ya me dejo de cosas y yo me despido haciéndoles una pregunta... ¿Quieren que Mavis Vermilion sea algo con Issei Hyōdō? Ustedes tienen la última palabra.

* * *

...Nos vemos...


	27. Episodio 26

**Autor Gghoist**

* * *

 **Renuncia a los personajes de Anime/Manga**

Los personajes de HSDxD le pertenecen a: Ichiei Ishibumi

* * *

 **Géneros**

Ecchi, romance, comedia, Harem, shounen, [Sobrenatural], fanservice, OP, y etc

 **Formas**

Personaje humano y demás especies hablando: ¿Odiarlas? Si las odio  
Personaje sellado hablando: [Boosted Gear: Activado]  
 _Personaje humano y demás especies pensando: "Deja de hablar"  
Personaje sellado pensando: "[Con este poder, me siento renovado]"  
Comunicación vía sello mágico: Hola a todos  
_Asunto importante o cosa importante: [Longinus Destruida]

* * *

 **Resumen**

Traición por aquí, traición por allá y por más allá. Eh, no siempre alguien va a venir a prestarte poder, tienes que ganártelo, aunque al principio serás simplemente un debilucho, pero con el tiempo, serás fuerte para proteger, pues, no lo sé. Ve por este camino, hasta llegar a la meta.

* * *

.

.

.

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía que pueden haber y también por las letras o palabras que están mal escritas.

Van a ver OoC de los personajes de anime.

* * *

.

.

.

Issei estaba teniendo una erupción de pura espuma de su boca, ya en verdad era demasiado este Ecchi, solo esperaba que el Autor no se pasara al Hentai de una vez para variar.

—"No te preocupes Issei, no pasare al Hentai" —Comento el escritor con voz sabia.

—Te adoro autor de mierda—Dijo Issei llorando estilo anime y rezándole al escritor Gghoist.

—"¡Ahora por insultarme haré que te violen y te desvirguen de una vez por todas!" —Dijo el escritor de forma enojada al insulto de Issei.

—Noooo, perdóóóónnn—Lloraba más el peliblanco por su mala suerte.

Grayfia y Kurumu estaban con cara de póker, además de que una gotita estilo anime estaba cayendo en la parte trasera de sus cabezas, ya que ver al peliblanco hablar solo, estar delirando y encima estar teniendo una erupción volcánica de espuma por su boca, era muy raro de ver, pero graciosa también.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Ya eran las 7 de la noche, las tres compañeras y ahora alumnas de Issei se habían ido hace unas 3 horas atrás, ya que no podían estar mucho tiempo fuera de casa, Issei las envío por las rasgaduras para que lleguen con bien, ya una vez pasado eso Issei salió junto con las dos mujeres que ahora estaban con él, al centro comercial para darles ropa nueva.

Fue bueno que Aika, Murayama y Katase les prestaran algo de ropa, aunque a las dos chicas les quedaba muy, muy ajustado, haciendo que las 3 sufran la peor envidia de la vida, ya con eso se resolvió el tema de las ropas e Issei les dijo que las iba a compensar por esto.

Ya cuando estaban en el auto, siendo este el Ford Shelby Cobra GT500, una de las chicas tenía que ir en la parte de atrás de los asientos, lo cual ninguna de las dos quería ir allá atrás, así que se la pasaron peleando para ver quien se ganaba el asiento de copiloto, siendo Kurumu la ganadora, una deprimida Grayfia iba a ir a la parte de atrás, pero Issei le dijo que podía sentarse en sus piernas si quería y en un rápido movimiento Grayfia ya estaba en las piernas del chico, Kurumu estaba muy celosa de eso.

Ya con eso listo, partieron al centro comercial.

Y regresaron a las 9 de la noche, con la tapa trasera del auto todo lleno y que no se podía cerrar para nada, Issei conducía como podía, ya que estaba siendo tapado por las dos mujeres que se iban peleando para poder sentarse en las piernas del peliblanco, ya cuando estaba por salir una vencedora, habían llegado a la mansión y ambas se desanimaron por eso.

Issei, Grayfia y Kurumu cocinaron la comida, para luego cenar, pero en la sala de cine, viéndose la película de nombre; Power Rangers.

Finalizada la película todos se fueron a darse sus respectivas duchas, solo que todos fueron al cuarto de Issei sin que este les de permiso a las dos mujeres, pero nada podía hacer ahora. Una zona de batalla era allí dentro, peleando para ver quien lavaba la espada de Issei, siendo este mismo el cual usaba su telequinesis para lavarse con la esponja el mismo, luego salió y se visto.

Minutos después salieron las dos mujeres, ambas con la cabeza gacha, luego Issei las regaño a ambas, diciendo que tenía que comportarse como chicas de bien y no como niñas mal, ellas aceptaron y ambas se estrecharon las manos para no hacer enojar más a Issei. Las dos mujeres se pusieron sus nuevas lencerías y sus nuevos piyamas, siendo la de Kurumu uno muy sensual y de color negro, par Grayfia era una blusa corta y unos shorts, ambos de color negros con dibujos de luna llena por doquier.

Y luego de un día algo ajetreado, los tres finalmente pudieron dormir bien, pero más tarde, solo uno puedo dormir bien, ya que las dos mujeres estaban ocupadas con algo.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

 **A la mañana siguiente – día, pues se me olvido así que háganme acuerdo carajo – 7:50 am**

Issei ya estaba caminando a la Academia, pero en el camino se topó con un grupo de mujeres ya conocidas por él.

—¡Ohayō, Isse/san/sama/senpai/kun! —Saludaron las esposas de Isse, incluyendo a Ravel que había llegado ya para poder asistir a clases y ver a su Isse-sama.

—Ohayō—Saludo Issei, era lo normal saludar a una persona si te la topas por el camino, ya sea conocido o no.

—¿Podemos caminar juntos a la Academia, senpai? —Pregunto sonrojada la Nekomata de cabello blanco.

—Ya lo estamos haciendo…—Dijo Issei sin prestarle atención a ella y a las demás.

—¡I-Isse-kun yo quería da-…! —Irina estaba queriendo darle un presente al chico peliblanco por lo de sus alas, pero en frente de ella apareció aquella pantalla holografía que ya no estaba en el centro de Kuōh, en todos los habitantes de Japón apareció aquella pantalla y en ella estaba Issei en este momento, con el uniforme y demás.

Las chicas lo vieron y se fijaron de que Issei no estaba caminando y que pronto empezaría a hablar, así que mejor se callaron antes de que causen algún daño.

— _Queridos habitantes de Japón… en este momento muchos de ustedes se preguntaran del cómo usar [System], simplemente deben pasar de forma horizontal su brazo en frente de su pecho… luego les aparecerá las pantallas además de un tutorial en el cual les explico con sumo detalle de cómo usar este nuevo invento… además les quiero hacer saber de qué eh subido una nueva actualización a esta Beta, la actualización consiste en que los padres, madres, maestros y Jefes de empresas, puedan bloquear algunos parámetros que no sean necesarios en su día a día, como los padres con sus hijos, bloqueando lo necesario y dando lo necesario, con los maestros, bloqueando las pantallas a sus estudiantes para que puedan atender a clases y no hacer lo que ellos quieran, con los Jefes de empresas es lo mismo que el de los padres, pueden hacer o dar lo necesario a los trabajadores para que laboren bien su trabajo… cabe decir que toda pantalla de un usuario viene con su mecanismo de seguridad, ya que un usuario puede estar no fijándose por dónde camina y tener un accidente, así que cada pantalla ayudara a sus respectivos usuarios para que no sufran algún accidente. En las calles no hay restricción alguna a las pantallas de [System], esto fue hecho para ustedes y su futuro… eso es todo por el momento, mis cordiales saludos y bendiciones en su estadía, pueden enviar reseñas o notificar problemas si es que los hay en sus pantallas… sin más que decir, me despido_ —Issei explico todo lo que tenía la actualización 1 de "¿?". Ya con esos detalles dichos, Issei corto la comunicación y en todas las pantallas apareció el logo de lo que parecía ser un rostro de Dragón, un rostro pintado en verde. "N/A: Logo de Ddraig".

Todos hicieron lo que Issei dijo, y eso paso, las pantallas aparecieron en frente de sus usuarios y empezaron a trabajar como un smartphone futurista, la pantalla podía ser pequeña, tomar la forma de un teléfono, tables o computadora, todo lo que ellos quisieran.

—" _Isse…"_ —Pensaron todas sus esposas al mirar la espalda de Issei, era como mirar a un ídolo del mundo mundial, pero lo mejor era que ese ídolo, era el esposo de ellas.

—Si… puedo hacer eso como ya le dije. No se preocupe, todas sus aplicaciones y marca irán en cada pantalla, pero recuerde, solo el usuario elegirá cual marca o modelo utilizar… muchas gracias… es un placer hacer negocios con usted… bien… estaré al tanto, descuide… adiós…—Eso fue lo que escucharon las chicas hablar a Issei por un pequeño comunicador negro que tenía en su oído, pero luego desapareció como si fuera un holograma, lo cual era por supuesto eso mismo.

Claro, todo lo que dijo Issei estaba dicho en inglés, pero ellas al saber lo que Issei decía, no se preocuparon para nada.

—" _¿Con quién estaría hablado Isse?"_ —Se preguntaron las mujeres al ver que, de nuevo, Issei estaba hablando, luego otra llamada, luego otra y otra y otra y otra, hasta que finalmente termino sus llamas y soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

—Allí se ven—Una rasgadura se tragó a Issei, dejando a las chicas de forma desencajadas por lo que hizo.

 _ **8:10 de la mañana… le deseamos lo mejor para este día a todos y cada uno de ustedes**_

Todos fijaron la mirada hacia una pantalla en donde antes estaba la cuenta regresiva, pero que ahora estaba mostrando la hora y una voz femenina lo dijo, además de que les deseo lo mejor a todos para este día.

—¡Llegaremos tarde! —Dijeron todas captando lo que la voz dijo, salieron corriendo de forma cómica para llegar a la Academia, pero se olvidaron por completo el hecho de que eran Demonios y podían invocar un círculo mágico, pero que chicas.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

—¡Oye Issei! ¿no tendrás algo como audífonos digitales o algo por el estilo? —Un estudiante del salón de Issei le pregunto al peliblanco acerca de audífonos digitales.

—En la parte derecha de la pantalla esta la opción de audífonos…—Dijo Issei, señalando a la opción que tenia de icono un audífono.

—Ya veo, ¡muchas gracias Issei! —Agradeció el chico. Presiono el icono y en sus oídos aparecieron un par de audífonos sin cables, en los cuales se escuchaba la música que él quería escuchar.

Issei vio del como todos estaban usando sus respectivas pantallas, todos ellos con los modelos exactos de las marcas de celulares como Samsung, Iphone, Ipod y WP. Tenían sus respectivos logos, lo podían personalizar y colocarlos en el lugar que ellos quisieran, podían hacer de todo con esto.

Los profesores habían sido llamados a una reunión por Mephisto, siendo el tema a tratar [System], para que los profesores puedan controlar lo necesario para que las clases no se alboroten y entren en rebeldía, Mephisto había hecho esto por petición del mismo Issei, ya que su trabajo no era solo de estarlo usando toda la vida y no prestar atención a la vida real.

Algunos estaban jugando los juegos en modalidad 3D, aun no había juegos con los cuales se pueda jugar a mundo abierto, es decir, el usuario sería el jugador e "ingresaría" al mundo virtual para que viva la experiencia del juego al máximo de todo su esplendor.

Issei ya había hablado con los creadores de las grandes marcas para hacer un Sponsor, en la pantalla central de la ciudad aparecían publicidades de ropa, comida, vehículos, medicina, productos de belleza, tráileres de películas y demás cosas que a la gente le tiene entretenida, claro, podían ver la publicidad en sus respectivas pantallas, además no te cansabas mucho en alzar la mirada, la pantalla era enorme y te permitía ver todo en cuatro lados, si, la pantalla holográfica del centro tenía 4 lados y eso era bueno para todos.

Sabía muy bien que personas con mucho dinero y personas importantes pronto lo visitarían, así como también seria molestado por algunos entrevistadores, algunos lo llamarías para hacer algún concurso o algo por el estilo. Issei tenía que ganar por lo que hacía y claro que estaba ganando, solo que esta Preview era gratis para todo Japón, la próxima semana se encargaría de hacer tratos con los países vecinos, solo esperaba que los que odiaban Japón no se lo tomen a mal y también lo que estaban interesados no lo quieran por la fuerza.

Como todos estaban ocupados en ver vídeos, tomarse fotos y editarlos de forma muy profesional, jugar juegos Online, ya que este Internet era mucho más rápido que la categoría 6, este era 7 y muy pronto subiría a mucho más.

Fue a ver a Lucy, estaba sola y estaba pensando en algo, no sabía qué, pero le iba a ser compañía para entregarle los presentes que ella había pedido la otra vez.

—¡Hola Lucy! ¿Qué cuentas? —Lucy dio un pequeño salto por el susto que le dio el peliblanco.

—¡No me asustes de ese modo! —Regaño la rubia de forma enojada, pero sonrojada a la vez.

—Ya, ya… mira, te tengo los regalos que pediste—Issei saco sin que nadie lo viera los regalos que había traído del Inframundo.

—Wow… gracias, Isse—Lucy se tapó la boca, ya que había nombrado a Issei de esa forma, sin la "i" ultima en su nombre.

—Descuida Lucy, puedes llamar como tu desees, después de todo… se puede decir que tenemos algo, ¿no? —Issei sonrió cálidamente, mirando a la rubia de forma algo amorosa, pero más amistosamente.

—C-C-Claro… s-s-si—Lucy se avergonzó y se sonrojo mucho por ver a Issei de ese modo tan Kawaii y romántico.

—Te traje un caballito de madera, una lampara de luz y esta botella que tiene este líquido verde… supongo que es algo para beber, no siento que sea algo malo o que tenga algo malo—Issei le mostraba las 3 cosas que trajo para la rubia, un hermoso caballito de madera, bien pintado de un color café, una lampara de luz normal, pero la luz era producida por un sello mágico, la bebida no le daba buena espina, pero si Issei dijo que era bebible, así tenía que ser.

—En verdad muchas gracias… ahora que no hay nadie viendo podemos beber esta bebida, tengo algo de sed—Dijo la rubia de forma casual, Issei la apoyo con la afirmación de cabeza.

La rubia guardo de forma cuidadosa sus dos regalos en un círculo mágico de almacenamiento, ya que sus regalos al ser algo grandes no cabían mucho en su bolso.

Issei hizo aparecer dos vasos desechables y abrieron la botella que tenía una tapa de esos vinos muy caros. Pero sin que los dos se den cuenta, una pequeña partícula de luz amarilla cayo en la botella, llegando hasta el líquido verde que brillo muy pequeñamente en un color rojo.

—" _Jeje, esta es mi venganza por lo de la piedra y el aplastarme también"_ —Pensó la culpable de aquel acto que estaban por experimentar ambos jóvenes.

—Haber, haber… toma el tuyo… el mío y ahora… te seré sincero, no le tengo mucha confianza a este color… pero seré valiente por una vez—Issei le sirvió el agua en el vaso de Lucy, luego se sirvió el mismo y le comento de forma sincera a la rubia.

—Igual yo… pero no seamos gallinas y tomemos… ¡kanpai! —Lucy se armó de valor y brindo con Issei.

—Kanpai—Issei termino chocando su vaso con el de la rubia, para luego ambos, al mismo tiempo, tomen de la bebida.

—La verdad no esta tan mal, esta deliciosa—Comento Lucy al probar la bebida, se parecía mucho al jugo de limón, pero mezclado con otros sabores más.

—Ciertamente… etto… ¿Por qué veo dos Lucy's? —Issei estaba viendo el vaso, para luego mirar a la rubia, pero encontrarse con dos Lucy's.

—¿Eh? ¿desde cuándo te cambiaste el color de cabello, Isse? —Pregunto un poco confundida la rubia, ya que ahora Issei tenía el cabello negro brillante.

—A-A-Ah… ¡p-p-pero que di-dices! (hip) —Issei regaño a Lucy, paro al final soltar un hipo por lo que se podía decir que estaba ebrio.

—¡N-N-No te h-hagas el pendejo perro que habla! —Lucy estaba mirando a un perro enorme que estaba sentado a su lado, pero lo sorprendente era que este perro de pelaje negro podía hablar muy bien.

—¿Jaaaa? No seas idiota, Neko—Issei estaba mirando a una gata de color blanco, pero que en un parpadeo la Neko paso de su pelaje blanco a un pelaje naranja.

Y así ambos chicos estaban mirando cosas que ni siquiera eran, además de estar hablando en voz alta y llamar la atención de todos lo que estaban ocupados con sus cosas, pero luego de escuchar ese alboroto empezaron a grabar con el nuevo sistema del como esos dos estaban literalmente ebrios.

Pero no sabían porque, pero tenían que intuir que era por la botella que estaba en el suelo.

—Bien jóvenes ya tomen sus respectivos asientos… iniciamos las clases…—Rossweisse ingreso al salón, luego ingresaron unas un poco decaídas Asia, Xenovia e Irina, ya que por llegar atrasadas habían tenido que ser regañadas por una sensei que las encontró tratando de escapar de su castigo, y esa sensei no era la peliplata.

—Etto… creo que ellos están algo… ebrios—Murayama apunto a los dos chicos que estaban hechos los locos, Lucy maquillando a Issei e Issei maquillando a Lucy en payaso. Además de que ambos estaban vestidos de la misma manera que un payaso. Algo que se preguntaban era que de donde habían sacado el maquillaje y la ropa de payaso.

Las esposas de Issei rápidamente se llenaron de celos al ver que la rubia se llevaba muy bien con su querido esposo, así que rápidamente fueron a separar a esos dos y los pudieron a la distancia más del salón, es decir, Lucy estaba de un lado e Issei del otro.

—¡Su-Suéltame… cartón con patas! —Issei insulto a Asia que lo tenía sujeto de frente y detrás de Issei estaban Xenovia e Irina.

—¡D-D-Déjame ir… sandia cuadrada! —Lucy estaba queriendo escaparse del agarre de Rossweisse, pero no podía al ser potenciada por la [Torre] que era ella.

—¡Quédense e-en el salón! Llevaremos a Hyōdō-kun y Heartfilia-san a la enfermería… y… ¡boten esa botella y no la beban! —Rossweisse empezó a salir con Lucy siendo arrastrada y quejándose, además de que las otras tres estaban haciendo lo mismo.

—¡Hai! —Confirmaron todos los que estaban en el salón, tomaron la botella y fueron a botarlo a la basura y de allí no salía, no vaya ser que terminen como esos dos, en un estado muy loco.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Las chicas Gremory estaban haciendo lo posible para que esos dos no se larguen corriendo por la Academia haciendo quien sabe que cosas y con quien.

—¡Su-Suéltenme! —Los [Gear] de Issei del modo [Psychic Tracer] hicieron aparición en la espalda del peliblanco, para luego empezar a lanzar descargas eléctricas fuertes para un humano, a las dos mujeres que estaban en su espalda, haciendo que las dos aguanten los pequeños gritos que estaban por salir, las descargas si eran algo fuertes para sus cuerpos femeninos.

—¡Déjame, déjame, déjame carajo! —Lucy invoco los [Gear] del modo [Time Tracer], los cuales se envolvieron en fuego naranja y empezaron a quemar fuertemente a la peliplata, la cual termino soltándola y Lucy salió corriendo por el lugar y cantando.

—Pimpón es un muñeco, muy guapo y apretón, se lava la carita con agua y con jabón… ¡coman polvo pendejas! —Issei abrió una rasgadura y de allí salió un montón de polvo que se fueron a pegar a las tres chicas, pero él se salvó al salir también corriendo, pero él estaba pintando las paredes con un Spray que el hizo aparecer en su mano.

—Jajajajaja, esto es muy, m-muy divertido, jajajaja—Las Gremory escucharon de cómo se reían, claramente la voz era la de una niña, o al menos así ellas lo creían.

Rápidamente las chicas se fueron a buscar a Issei principalmente, la rubia no valía la pena y que la castigaran solo a ella y no a su Issei.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

—Haber chicos… ¿Qué quieren ser cuando sean grandes? —El profesor de Ciencias pregunto a los alumnos de primer año.

—¡Yo quiero ser modelo! —Dijo una niña castaña con una sonrisa tierna en sus labios.

—¡Yo quiero ser programador para ayudar a Hyōdō-sama! —Dijo un niño, inspirado en las cosas que propuso y dijo el peliblanco, aspiraba a ayudarlo en un futuro lejano.

—¡Yo quiero ser científica! —Dijo una niña con una sonrisa y rostro de determinación pura.

—¡Yo quiero ser un Dinosaurio! —Dijo un chico de cabello blanco y vestimenta de payaso que responde al nombre de Hyōdō Issei.

—¿Eh? —Los que escucharon eso giraron a ver al chico que dijo eso, topándose con un payaso mal pintado y rostro ebrio.

—¿¡Que hace aquí señor Hyōdō!? —El sensei claramente pudo reconocer al chico que estaba vestido de ese modo.

—¡Yo no soy Hyōdō Issei! ¡soy un Dinosaurio carajo! —E Issei salió corriendo del salón dejando a los del salón con gotitas estilo anime por ver aquella escena algo: rara.

Ahora Issei salió de los salones para irse a la piscina, en la cual termino por caer y nadar por su vida, aunque sea a nado de perrito de igual manera servía.

—¡Gerónimo! —Lucy apareció en escena y termino por dar un fuerte salto al agua, cayendo encima de Issei y ambos fueron a parar debajo de la piscina.

Eso dos no estaban respondiendo, ya que estaban inmóviles hundiéndose en el agua, pero de un momento a brillaron fuertemente y salieron de agua para poder tomar oxígeno.

—¡Ooooooaaaaaahhh! —Ambos chicos salieron del agua con sus uniformes correspondientes, sus rostros ya no estaban pintados ni nada por el estilo, nadaron hacia el filo de la piscina y empezaron a tomar todo el oxígeno que podían.

—¡Para la próxima revisa que la bebida no este hechizada! —Lucy regaño al peliblanco, el cual estaba ya un poco recuperado.

—¿Hechizado? S-Solo magos hacen h-hechizos—Dijo Issei con lo poco recuperado que estaba.

—Cierto…—Lucy confirmo a lo dicho por el peliblanco, puede que haya magia, pero solo los magos hacían hechizos, los demás seres hacían solo invocaciones y usar poderes de su mismo cuerpo.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí… pero primero, ¡foto pa'l face! —Y ambos chicos empezaron a posar como modelos para la cámara que les estaba tomando selfie por selfie.

— _[¡Carajo ya lárguense a clases cabrones!]_ —Ddraig salió gritando e hizo que ambos chicos se asustaran y salieran del agua, se secaran gracias a la ayuda de Lucy y terminaron por irse corriendo hacia los pasillos, los cuales estaban llenos de grafitis, caras deformadas, la mona lisa estilo Issei y demás cosas raras.

Issei cerro por un momento los ojos, para luego abrirlos de golpe y una ola de poder invisible salga de su cuerpo y se esparza por toda la Academia. Sus [Gear] también salieron volando con esa ola, yendo directamente a donde aquella esencia de poder Sagrado y mágica se había sentido. La energía de esa persona estaba por salir de la Academia, pero antes de que salga fue rodeada por sus engranajes y apresada por electricidad producida por los objetos flotantes.

—Vamos afuera Lucy… encontré al posible culpable de nuestra ebriedad de hace rato—Dijo Issei de forma seria, Lucy solo asintió con la cabeza y empezó a seguirá Issei que se había adelantado para guiar a la rubia hacia el objetivo encarcelado por el momento.

—¿¡Quien carajos hizo to-…!? ¿mmm? —Una muy cabreada Sōna estaba merodeando por los pasillos, buscando a los pinches culpables de manchar a su Academia de este modo, Saji y Tsubaki estaban algo nerviosos por el nuevo temperamento de la pelinegra, ya que esto nunca lo habían visto en sus vidas de Demonio.

Pero luego abrieron los ojos al ver que cuando Sōna estaba por girar al pasillo de la derecha algo se fue llevándosela hasta la pared y chocar con fuerza, pero el que la había chocado fue el que recibió el golpe en la pared, la cual estaba algo agrietada, era una suerte que este lugar no estaba con los salones de los estudiantes, sino solo salones de carga y eso.

—¿Mmm? _"¿Qué es e-…?"_ —Issei abrió los ojos como platos al encontrarse con unos ojos violetas bien abiertos, pero además estaba el hecho de que sentía algo en sus labios, podía sentir algo cálido, suave, con sabor a uva, era exquisito probar este sabor y por inercia movió sus labios y empezó a probar los labios de la chica con necesidad.

Sōna estaba perpleja, sonrojada, sorprendida y excitada. Issei le estaba dando su primer beso y en los labios, algo que ni en sus mejores sueños había hecho, ya que cuando soñaba con un buen momento, ella siempre se acobardaba en decir lo que sentía y lo que quería, pero ahora era diferente, este no era un sueño, era la vida real y, cabe decir que le gustaba mucho esto.

Tsubaki y Lucy estaban con las bocas bien abiertas, una muy sorprendida y la otra muy celosa de que el peliblanco bese a otra en frente de sus ojos y lo peor de todo, ambos se estaban besando con necesidad y eso la molestaba aún más de lo que ya estaba por haberse embriagado con esa bebida hechizada quien sabe por quién y por qué.

Saji salió de allí hecho una furia, su instinto de Dragón le decía que tenía que matar al peliblanco que le estaba robando a su amor platónico en frente de sus ojos, pero mejor decidió salir corriendo de allí antes de hacer una completa estupidez y quedar expuestos al mundo humano. Sus celos querían ver muerto a Issei, pero su razón decía que no tenía que hacer nada, que la pelinegra nunca lo había correspondido, pero todos sabemos muy bien que la razón nunca gana con un chico idiota y obstinado.

— _¡Isseeeeiii… esto me la pagas!_ —Susurro Saji con los puños bien apretados, además de que también estaba apretando sus dientes por el enojo que estaba sintiendo, Issei iba a pagar por lo que había hecho, nunca le robes la hembra a un Dragón.

Regresando con los demás.

Issei abrió los ojos y recupero la cordura, se había salido de control con su mente, ya que sus instintos le decían que haga esto y aquello, pero su mente es mucho más fuerte que sus instintos, así que se separó rápidamente de lo que estaba haciendo y bajo a Sōna al suelo, la cual estaba con los ojos cerrados y deseosa de más, pero cuando sintió que ya no la estaban besando, puso un rostro de enojo, pero abrió sus ojos y también recupero la cordura que tenía, haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojen hasta más no poder.

—¡Perdón Kaichō! ¡iba muy rápido corriendo para poder atrapar al responsable de nuestra ebriedad que no me di cuenta de que usted estaba doblando la esquina! ¡en verdad lamento mucho mi atrevimiento ante usted Kaichō! ¡aceptare el castigo que me dé por haber cometido tal falta hacia su persona! —Issei se puso de rodillas en frente de Sōna, la cual estaba ahora muy nerviosa por lo que Issei estaba haciendo.

—¡D-D-D-D-Descuida f-f-f-fue u-un accidente! —Hablo la pelinegra de forma entrecortada, aun no superaba el asombro y su felicidad de que Issei le haya dado un beso a ella especialmente y lo mejor según ella, la beso con necesidad y pasión, eso le gustó mucho más.

—En verdad lo lamento. Lucy… ¡vamos que se nos escapa el burro! —Issei tomo a la rubia petrificada y salió corriendo del lugar hasta la entrada/salida de la Academia.

Las dos pelinegras se quedaron viendo de como los dos jóvenes desaparecían de su vista al dar la vuelta en el pasillo siguiente a la izquierda.

—¿Kaichō? —Tsubaki llamo a la pelinegra para ver si estaba bien, pero también para saber si lo que había hecho Issei estaba bien, ya que sabía de ante mano que significaba ese beso, además de ser un simple beso era uno que representaba que Issei, cordialmente estaba comprometido con Sōna.

¿Así de simple? Pues la verdad no. Al ser el primer beso de la Heredera Sitri, significaba muchas cosas, uno de ellos ya era un compromiso que llevaría a un matrimonio a futuro, también podía significar que estaban saliendo juntos y que ambos habían aceptado sus sentimientos de la mejor manera, pero el problema radicaba en que Sōna, ya estaba comprometida, pero no por medio de un beso, sino solo arreglos de los señores de cada familia, solo buscando lo mejor para el futuro de su raza, pero con lo que acaba de pasar, de ley tenía que haber un Rating Game, a lo cual ya se sabía por mucho al ganador.

—Isseeeeiii—Sōna tuvo corazones en sus ojos al nombrar al chico peliblanco.

Lucy estaba molesta pero no lo demostraba, Issei tuvo un escalofrió y sintió como si una Yandere lo llamara, algo que no le gusto para nada al conocer a Yandere-chan de Yandere Simulator, no era bueno enamorarse de esa manera algo, loca.

Una vez llegaran a la entrada, los dos chicos vieron a un calvo y a uno que tenía lentes, los dos estaba viendo a una niña rubia con vestido rosa y ojos verdes, lo que los dos pervertidos no entendían era el hecho de que eran esas cosas que estaban flotando alrededor de la rubia y, además, que no le permitía moverse para nada.

—¿Qué son estas cosas? —Se preguntó Motohama mirando los objetos blancos y la electricidad que los estaba cubriendo, algo le decía que no tenía que tocar eso ni de broma.

—¿¡A quién le importa eso!? ¡Mira a la linda loli que está en frente de nosotros! ¡esto es un sueño hecho realidad! —Matsuda ya estaba delirando con lo lolicon que era, no era mucha sorpresa que se diga.

—¡Matsuda, Motohama! ¡no toquen esas cosas y aléjense de la rubia con síndrome de loli! —Issei junto con Lucy llegaron a escena e Issei les hablo a sus amigos que se asustaron al verlo.

—¿¡A quien le dices rubia con síndrome de loli, pendejo!? —Se quejó Mavis al tratar de liberarse para huir y no ser presa de estos chicos.

—Por Dios… Matsuda, Motohama… ustedes lo que están viendo son unos Objetos Sagrados… se puede decir que ustedes tienen este tipo de objetos en su cuerpo, y por esa razón de su tremenda fuerza que tienen de la nada … díganme algo chicos… ¿quieren hacer crecer esa fuerza? —Issei sonrió al final de forma misteriosa, pero que cambio a una sonrisa de pacifista.

—¿Eh? —Matsuda y Motohama dijeron eso, además de que Mavis y Lucy también los siguieron.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

* * *

 **...** **Episodio 26 – 2.2 – Concluido...**

* * *

 **+Aclaraciones**

¿Fue bueno el episodio 26? Pues la verdad no sé qué decir de este episodio, estaba más inspirado en programación, dinero y demás cosas, así que le doy un: 7/10.

Bien papus y ¿pipas? Ok no. Espero que el episodio haya sido de su agrado...

Pregunta para ustedes lectores... ¿Captaron que personaje de otro anime esta por aparecer en este FF? Sí es así me complace decir que responderé dos preguntas relacionadas al final de este FF, pueden ser dos preguntas referentes al FF o cualquier otra cosa. Ustedes eligen.

Pues ya están Matsuda y Motohama también para despertar sus [SG]. Aclaro también que, aunque diga que son [Longinus] lo que los chicos tienen, eso no quiere decir que con solo un entrenamiento van a despertar todo su poder, no, no señores, ellos hasta el episodio final solo despertaran el 25% de todo el poder, no todo, además accederán al [Balance Breaker] por algún trauma o algo que les pase.

Por si acaso se pregunten si Sōna va al Harem, eso ya estaba más que obvio, ¿no?

Bueno ya sin más pendejadas que decir, me despido.

* * *

...Nos vemos...


	28. Episodio 27

**Autor Gghoist**

* * *

 **Renuncia a los personajes de Anime/Manga**

Los personajes de HSDxD le pertenecen a: Ichiei Ishibumi

* * *

 **Géneros**

Ecchi, romance, comedia, Harem, shounen, [Sobrenatural], fanservice, OP, y etc

 **Formas**

Personaje humano y demás especies hablando: ¿Odiarlas? Si las odio  
Personaje sellado hablando: [Boosted Gear: Activado]  
 _Personaje humano y demás especies pensando: "Deja de hablar"  
Personaje sellado pensando: "[Con este poder, me siento renovado]"  
Comunicación vía sello mágico: Hola a todos  
_Asunto importante o cosa importante: [Longinus Destruida]

* * *

 **Resumen**

Traición por aquí, traición por allá y por más allá. Eh, no siempre alguien va a venir a prestarte poder, tienes que ganártelo, aunque al principio serás simplemente un debilucho, pero con el tiempo, serás fuerte para proteger, pues, no lo sé. Ve por este camino, hasta llegar a la meta.

* * *

.

.

.

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía que pueden haber y también por las letras o palabras que están mal escritas.

Van a ver OoC de los personajes de anime.

* * *

.

.

.

—¡Matsuda, Motohama! ¡no toquen esas cosas y aléjense de la rubia con síndrome de loli! —Issei junto con Lucy llegaron a escena e Issei les hablo a sus amigos que se asustaron al verlo.

—¿¡A quien le dices rubia con síndrome de loli, pendejo!? —Se quejó Mavis al tratar de liberarse para huir y no ser presa de estos chicos.

—Por Dios… Matsuda, Motohama… ustedes lo que están viendo son unos Objetos Sagrados… se puede decir que ustedes tienen este tipo de objetos en su cuerpo, y por esa razón de su tremenda fuerza que tienen de la nada … díganme algo chicos… ¿quieren hacer crecer esa fuerza? —Issei sonrió al final de forma misteriosa, pero que cambio a una sonrisa de pacifista.

—¿Eh? —Matsuda y Motohama dijeron eso, además de que Mavis y Lucy también los siguieron.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

 **Hora de salida – 3:00 pm – miércoles**

Todos y cada uno de los estudiantes estaban saliendo para sus respectivas viviendas.

Lucy, junto con Issei, Matsuda, Motohama, Aika, Katase, Murayama y Mavis estaban caminando en grupo, dirigiéndose a la vivienda del peliblanco.

—¿¡Porque están viniendo estos dos pervertidos también!? —Preguntaron indignadas Katase y Murayama, ambas abrazadas por el miedo que les provocaba las miradas de esos dos.

—Tienen [SG], les explique lo mismo que a ustedes tres… descuiden, los haré cambiar… a todos—Issei les dio una mirada muy seria a sus ahora 5 estudiantes, los cuales al mirarlo se estremecieron y tuvieron cierto miedo por ver esos ojos fríos.

—¿Así que estas reclutando usuarios de [SG]? Eso es nuevo—Comento casualmente Mavis.

—Rubia teñida-san no tiene razón en nada, solo estoy pasando el tiempo… por cierto… ponte zapatos, rubia teñida-san—Issei hablo, para enojo de la rubia por hablarle de esa manera a alguien superior.

—¡No soy teñida! —Chillo la rubia de forma cómica, intentando golpear al chico, pero ella solo llegaba al pecho del chico con tan solo sus manos.

Pasando por esa escena cómica, todos siguieron caminando hacia la casa de Issei sin mayor problema. Todos miraban de cómo algunos ciudadanos disfrutaban del servicio de [System] además de saludar a Issei con respeto, otros como profesionales y otros como amigos, el por su parte no se sentía incómodo ni nada por el estilo, no le gustaba tampoco la atención, pero no se podía hacer nada ya que el mismo dejo al descubierto su propia identidad, ahora tenía que aceptarlo quiera o no quiera.

Otros más ya sabían utilizarlo a su manera, algunos lo habían personalizado a como ellos quisieran, que tuviera la forma que ellos quisieran. Issei en la actualización no solo incorporo aquellos sistemas, sino que también agrego más Gadgets a su trabajo, haciéndolo aún más potente, muy pronto subiría la versión original mucho más avanzada que esta, además de tener todos los auspiciadores en ellos.

Con todo ese pensamiento ya culminado, Issei y los demás llegaron a la casa del chico, nadie se impresiono ya que lo habían visto con anterioridad, pero Mavis si se sorprendió por ver una linda casa luego de un siglo de estar encerrada, era bueno salir debes en cuando y disfrutar la vida.

Ingresaron al interior y cuando Issei abrió la puerta para ya ingresar a la casa, fue abrazado por dos bellas mujeres, una vestida de Maid y otra llevando ropa corta pero sexy. Matsuda y Motohama tuvieron una enorme hemorragia nasal al ver del como esas dos bellezas acariciaban al chico hundiéndolo en sus voluptuosos pechos.

—Bienvenido a casa, Isse/sama—Saludaron las dos mujeres al peliblanco, al cual ya lo dejaron ir y en este momento estaba recuperando el aire que había perdido.

Lucy estaba muy molesta de que esas dos mujeres le hagan eso a Issei, ellos dos tenían algo como dijo el peliblanco y no iba a permitir que esas dos se entrometieran en su camino.

—Regrese. Bueno chicos, pasemos… Grayfia por favor, tráeles algo para que beban y no tengan sed—Issei y el resto ingreso al interior, el peliblanco se dirigió a la peliplata para pedirle aquello, algo que Grayfia obedeció de forma profesional haciendo una reverencia al final y partió hacia la cocina.

Kurumu se la pasaba tomada de la mano del chico, Lucy estaba muy molesta, las otras chicas estaban de forma neutra, Mavis estaba algo curiosa por los seres que estaban aquí, Matsuda y Motohama no le quitaban la mirada de los pechos a la peliazul.

Todos se sentaron en sus respectivos sillones, Aika, Murayama y Katase muy alejadas de ese par de pervertidos, aunque a la castaña y pelirrosa se les olvido el hecho de que la castaña de coletas también es una pervertida, pero bueno.

Kurumu estaba del lado izquierdo del peliblanco y Lucy estaba del lado derecho, pero estaba en su modo Tsundere y no quería ver lo que esos dos estaban haciendo, pero disimuladamente giraba sus ojos para verlo, Issei no prestaba atención y la peliazul estaba muy contenta de estar al lado del chico, Issei no le había hablado de ellas, de la Demonio y la Súcubo por lo que podía suponer.

Unos segundos después llego Grayfia trayendo los vasos y la jara de jugo de naranja que era para todos los que estaban en la sala. Los dos pervertidos miraban del como los pechos de la peliplata rebotaban un poco por cada paso que daba, además de verlos más cuando la mujer se agachaba para poder darles las tasas a los invitados, un hilillo de sangre salía de sus narices por eso.

—Cof, cof… ya dejando de lado su perversión por un rato… es hora de escanearlos para poder ver qué tipo de [SG] tienen—Los dos pervertidos no estaban escuchando, a lo que Issei solo suspiro por eso, dos [Gear] aparecieron en frente de los distraídos pervertidos y los escaneo a ambos, haciendo que regresen al mundo real y dejaran sus fantasías de lado, algo muy raro de ver.

—Espera, espera… ¡tengo preguntas que hacerte! —Motohama hablo antes de que el peliblanco empezara.

—Adelante… puedes preguntar lo que tú quieras—Issei tomo un sorbo del jugo y siguió hablándole al de lentes.

—¿¡Cómo es que tienes a enormes bellezas en tu casa!? —Motohama ya estaba zarandeando de lado a lado al peliblanco, el cual estaba con el rostro verde.

—U-U-Una es mi s-s-sirvienta… l-l-la o-otra e-es u-una i-invitada—Respondió Issei como pudo a la pregunta hecha por su amigo de lentes, el cual dejo de zarandearlo para irse a sentar a su lugar y mirar fijamente al chico que estaba siendo atendido por la peliazul, la rubia y a la peliplata, aumentando los celos de ambos pervertidos.

—¿¡Ya terminaron!? ¡Apúrate Issei, tenemos que irnos a casa! —Grito Katase de forma enojada, no soportaba mucho el estar con esos dos pervertidos cerca, eran peligrosos para toda mujer.

—Ya, ya, Katase-san… bien… por lo que podemos ver ahora… sus [SG]… vaya, esto es un nuevo caso… el [SG] está en ambos, pero a la mitad. Es decir, Motohama tiene una mitad y Matsuda tiene la otra… esto es interesante—Issei mostró en una pantalla lo que averiguaron sus [Gear], encontrándose con una parte del [SG] en Matsuda y la otra en Motohama.

El [SG] que estaba en ambos chicos eran un tipo de hachas, su mango era de un color azul eléctrico, sus cuchillas estaban siendo agarradas por unos picos de color negro y la punta azul, las cuchillas tenían un color celeste eléctrico. Si unían ambas partes se convertía en un hacha doble.

Mostrando sus resultados de fuerza, era una tremenda. El Engranaje le daba fuerza sobrehumana a su portador, pero en este caso eran portadores, podían causar terremotos con la fuerza correcta, sus cuchillas eran un atrayente de rayos muy fuertes, causando quemaduras muy graves al enemigo que se tomaba con aquella hacha.

Vieron además que para acceder al [Balance Breaker] tenían que fusionar sus cuerpos, vieron que si unían sus cuerpos se crearía otro cuerpo con ambas conciencias, vieron que la unión dejaba a un guapo joven de cabello color azul oscuro, ojos azules, atuendo todo negro. Tenían que admitir que esa unión era una buena idea, pero con la personalidad pervertida de esos dos, pues era un total fracaso en actitud. El [Balance Breaker] era una armadura de color azul brillante, se parecía mucho a una armadura robótica. Vieron que el poder se duplicaba mucho con eso, causando grandes destrozos y catástrofes a una ciudad, los rayos ya eran preocupantes, siendo estos, capaz de hacer polvo el cuerpo que tocaba, sea cual sea la cosa que tocaran los rayos, nada se salvaba de eso. La armadura tenía la capacidad de volar y una resistencia muy amplia.

—¡ESO ES GENIAL! —Chillaron los dos hombres al ver que era lo que ganarían a cambio de hacer lo que Issei les pidió; entrenar con él.

Tan felices estaban y tan metidos en su imaginación estaban que no se dieron cuenta de que algo se estaba materializando en las manos derechas de ambos pervertidos. Unos segundos después, las hachas habían hecho aparición en las manos de los dos jóvenes, los cuales se dieron cuenta de eso y vieron sus manos, pero se pusieron mucho más felices de ver aquellas armas.

—Determinación, imaginación, felicidad, alegría… perversión. Esos fueron los elementos que intuyeron en el despertar de su [SG], [Longinus] por lo que puedo decir… ¿vieron de como los dos pudieron despertar sus respectivos poderes? Con sus propios sentimientos, con su propio esfuerzo… eso es lo que se necesita para despertar aquellas armas. _"Muy interesante estos casos, en mis narices han estado por años 5 [Longinus] y yo como pendejo no me daba ni cuenta… pero ahora, ¡ahora, kajajaja! ¡ahora es el momento, el momento de actuar para el bien!"_ —Issei explicaba a las otras tres chicas de como tenían que despertar sus respectivos Engranajes, para al final pensar para el mismo con una sonrisa pequeña adornando sus labios.

—Wow… ¡esto es genial! —Decía Matsuda girando de forma profesional y sin fallas la enorme hacha que tenía en sus manos, ya que el hacha si era de un tamaño mayor, de unos 6 metros de largo y de ancho, contando solo su cuchilla, eran de unos 3 metros, el mango y el resto eran de unos 5 cm solo en los lados que se tomaba el hacha.

—¡Cierto, ahora me siendo el rey del mundo! —Dijo feliz Motohama, también moviendo el hacha de forma profesional.

—Bien… ¡vamos a comer a un restaurante, al Mall y a muchas tiendas a gastar dinero! Uff… tenía que decirlo carajo—Issei ya había averiguado lo que era necesario, ya desde mañana sería el momento de hacer el primer entrenamiento; meditación.

—¿Esta seguro, Isse-sama? —Pregunto Grayfia de forma seria.

—¡Pues claro, estamos entre amigos, conocidos y familia! Salir debes en cuando no le hace daño a nadie—Issei se levantó de su lugar y camino hacia la pequeña mesita que estaba en la sala, la abrió y allí estaba una caja de madera, la abrió y de ella saco una llave y se la guardo en su bolsillo, luego saco la caja y se giró para ver a los demás.

—¿Esos son las llaves de los autos? —Pregunto Kurumu queriendo saber. Los que no sabían de los vehículos, siendo esto los 5 chicos de la Academia y la rubia maga se sorprendieron de que Issei tenga coches.

—Sip. Eh introducido en sus mentes la capacidad de conducir como un profesional, así que les daré las llaves a uno de ustedes… serán cuatro conductores, a la vuela pueden cambiarse de conductor si es que lo quieren… ahora elijan…—Issei les explico su método de viaje.

Aika sin pensarlo tomo una llave al azar, luego fue un emocionado Motohama y tomo una llave, luego fue Lucy y tomo una llave, además de sonreír un poco y, por último, fue Kurumu la que tomo la última llave del compartimento de coches, lo otros eran motocicletas y faltaba una llave allí.

—¿Y ahora qué? —Pregunto Mavis viendo que nadie hacia nada.

—Ahora esperemos a que Grayfia y Kurumu se vistan… luego si… ¡a encender motores señores! —Issei por alguna razón estaba muy emocionado por esto.

Las dos mencionadas sin perder tiempo salieron corriendo a cambiarse, ya luego de unos 10 minutos salieron con ropa para poder salir a algún lugar o ciudad en este caso. Ambas usaban pantalones jean de color azul, blusas de color negro de tirantes para Kurumu y blusa de manga corta color rosa para Grayfia.

Ya con eso listo, todos siguieron a Issei hacia el garaje, en donde estaba los super vehículos lujosos y muy caros.

—¡Esto es la misma navidad! —Chillo Katase de forma feliz al ver esos vehículos que ni en sus mejores sueños podía tener.

—Por el momento no están matriculadas y romperemos reglas… los vidrios tendrán acceso a un color negro para que no los vean, pero ustedes podrán ver bien desde adentro, además nos comunicaremos por [System] todos nosotros. Ahora… vayan a por sus vehículos y vean como se acomodan—Comento Issei de forma despreocupada, ahora era el momento de retar a la ley, aunque sea este día.

Lucy vio la marca de la llave y era un toro dorado, así que se lanzó rápidamente al Lamborghini Sesto Elemento, el cual, al momento de que Lucy presionara el botón, este suene y parpadeo sus luces por unos segundos. La rubia ingreso al vehículo y lo encendió, haciendo que el motor ruja con imponencia en ese momento.

—Yo voy con Lu-chan—Mavis hablo, para luego salir corriendo hasta el vehículo negro e ingresar en él, saludando a la rubia de forma linda con sus manos.

Motohama presiono en el botón de la llave y el Pagani Zonda C12 S 7.3 parpadeo sus luces, el chico fue corriendo y se metió en él. Encendió el motor y este resonó en un fuerte rugido característico de un Pagani.

—¡Bien hecho Motohama, allí voy yo también! —Y ahora Matsuda fue a donde su amigo pervertido para meterse en la cabina del copiloto.

Aika presiono la llave con el logo de una cobra, el coche de nombre Ford Shelby Cobra GT500 parpadeo sus luces e hizo resonar su silbato, la castaña de coletas fue al auto blanco y abrió la puerta del piloto, ingreso a él y puso la llave, para luego girarla y que el motor suene con poder al igual que los otros dos coches.

El Shelby tenía asientos en la parte de atrás como para tres pasajeros más y eso era bueno para dos chicas.

—¡Nosotras vamos con Aika-san! —Katase y Murayama fueron corriendo hasta el coche, Katase fue a la parte de atrás para darle el puesto de copiloto a su amiga pelirrosa, la cual agradeció el gesto de parte de su amiga.

—Vamos Kurumu y Grayfia, solo ustedes faltan en el Lotus—Las dos nombradas regresaron a mirar a Issei, el cual estaba sentando en el BMW S 1000 RR, que, al momento de su encendido, rugió con imponencia, ya que la motocicleta no se quedaría atrás.

Las dos mujeres solo suspiraron con resignación, ya que ellas querían ir con Issei, pero ahora ya no se podía tal plan.

Kurumu de mala gana presiono el botón y el Lotus parpadeo sus luces e hizo sonar su silbato. Grayfia fue tras de ellas y ambas ingresaron a sus respectivos lugares al mismo tiempo. La peliazul giro la llave y el motor se encendió, Kurumu piso el acelerador y el coche acelero un poco, pero ella freno antes de que choque con el Lamborghini que tenía en frente.

—¡Perdón, fue por la emoción del momento! —Se disculpó la chica rascándose la cabeza de forma tímida. El capó del vehículo hizo aparición y cerro la parte de arriba, los vidrios de las ventanas hicieron aparición y se tornaron de un color negro, haciendo que nadie de los presentes pueda ver quien está dentro del vehículo, pero las chicas del interior si podían ver a los otros con mucha claridad.

—¡Bien chicos… a pisar motores! Pero antes hay que salir afuera—En la cabeza de Issei se empezó a materializar un casco de cristal negro, para cubrir su cabeza y rostro en su totalidad, dejando la parte en donde Issei pudiera ver bien por donde va.

Issei empezó a salir, luego fue seguido por el Lamborghini, luego por el Lotus, luego por el Ford, al final fue el Pagani que salió siguiendo a los demás.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

— _¡Señores de los vehículos y la moto, alto en este momento!_ —La voz del oficial de policía que los estaba siguiendo les pudio que se detuvieran.

Ya cuando los chicos salieron a fuera y cerraran las puertas de entrada a los territorios de la mansión, cada uno piso los aceleradores y salieron corriendo hacia la ciudad a una velocidad de 65 K/H, Issei fue al mismo tiempo que ellos, todos iban manejando de manera férrea para ver quién era el que ganaba con llegar a la ciudad. Issei les informaba que primero irían al centro comercial para ver alguna película, comprar algunas cosas y hacer sus locuras de adolescentes.

Para este punto los coches ya estaban por los 85 K/H, captando la atención de [System], el cual alerto a los policías para que intervengan con este caso, y ahora se encuentras en una persecución a alta velocidad. Unos 6 coches de policías iban detrás de los chicos que no se dejaba alcanzar, cuando se trataba de una curva muy cerrada, ellos sabían que hacer y se encargaban de jugar un poco, todo era gracias a Issei que les introdujo la mente de un piloto experto en lo que hace.

— _¡Chicos… nos separamos, pierdan a los policías y nos vemos en el Mall central, si es que llego primero los estaré esperando en el estacionamiento de abajo… diviértanse!_ —Se podía ver en las pantallas holográficas de los coches de los otros a Issei, el cual les estaba diciendo que hacer y en donde encontrarse cuando pierdan a estas molestias.

— _¡Entendido!_ —Dijeron todos con una sonrisa algo salvaje puesta en sus labios.

Y así, cada quien se fue por su lugar, pero cada uno regresaría al lugar al que fueron citados todos ellos.

— _¡Síganlos y no dejen que escapen!_ —Ordeno por la radio el capitán de la patrulla principal, ya que no dejaría que esos delincuentes que rompen reglas se escapen.

— _¡Entendido capitán!_ —Dijeron los otros conductores de los vehículos, era bueno que ellos tuvieran un armamento para deshabilitar las funciones de los coches al que ellos toquen, aquellas ventajas tenían que aprovecharla contra estos delincuentes.

Cada quien fue por sus respectivos caminos, siguiendo a los 4 coches y a la motocicleta negra que se estaban escapando a una gran velocidad.

— _Matsuda, Motohama, Lucy, Aika, Murayama y Katase… vayan a sus casas para que se pongan atuendo de calle, además de que pedir permiso a sus padres, aunque estos les den la contra no importa… ¡vayan, vayan!_ —Pidió el chico peliblanco que ahora estaba siendo seguido por 5 patrullas.

— _Bien… ¡pero los polis sí que nos pisan los talones!_ —Aika estaba algo molesta por los coches policiales que los estaba pisando los talones, además de estarles disparando unas cosas metálicas, pero la castaña hacia muy bien su trabajo de conducción.

— _Es verdad... ¡son molestos!_ —Lucy estaba dando una vuelta cerrada con el freno de manos para no perder velocidad ni arranque del suelo.

— _Vamos a ver qué es lo que sucede…_ —El Pagani en donde estaban yendo los dos pervertidos estaba volando por el aire hasta caer al suelo levantando chispas al momento de chocar contra el pavimento.

— _¿Qué hacemos nosotras, Isse-sama?_ —Pregunto Grayfia, Kurumu estaba algo ocupada quemando ruedas y esquivando esas cosas que querían incrustarse en el metal del coche.

— _Ustedes diríjanse al Mall… los polis me tienen algo acorralado_ —Dijo Issei a las dos mujeres, además de informar de su estado actual en un callejón en el cual lo tenían acorralado dos vehículos de policía y dos oficiales con armas en sus manos listos para disparar al delincuente si es que no obedecía sus órdenes.

—¡Apague el motor y arriba las manos! ¡no nos obligue a usar las armas! —Los policías estaban con las armas en la mano y apuntándole al chico con el casco, el cual no dejaba de acelerar el motor y quemar la rueda trasera.

—¡Perdón, pero tengo una tarde ocupada, será para después! —Dijo Issei acelerando a fondo e hizo que la rueda del frente se elevara al aire y luego siguió para adelante.

 **Bang, Bang… plink, plink…**

Las balas simplemente golpearon una pantalla de vidrio que apareció de la nada, Issei con su moto simplemente acelero más y rompió el cristal en mil pedazos, pero el cristal simplemente antes de caer al suelo desapareció de nuevo.

—Todos a sus vehículos, ¡ahora! —Ordeno el jefe de patrulla muy enojado por dejar escapar a ese maleante, todos los oficiales subieron a sus respectivos vehículos y fueron siguiendo los rumbos por los que tal vez el chico de la moto haya partido.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

—Matsuda, ¡apúrate! —Motohama estaba en la entrada hacia la casa del calvo, el cual salió corriendo de allí con ropa normal para salir a algún lado y a sus espaldas estaban sus dos padres regañando a su hijo pervertido, pero se sorprendieron de ver a su hijo con su compañero pervertido, pero en un auto sumamente lujoso y muy caro.

 **Nino, nino, nino…**

—¡Acelera que nos agarran! —Matsuda se subió al auto y el de lentes acelero de golpe, justo después de eso, 6 patrullas pasaron por la entrada a la casa del calvo, dejando a los padres del chico con la boca abierta.

—De pervertido a delincuente, wuaaaaa—Los dos padres del calvo se pusieron a llorar de forma cómica por la rebeldía de su hijo.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

—Ten mucho cuidado hija… y saluda a Issei-kun de mi parte—Layla se estaba despidiendo de su hija que iba a salir al centro comercial. La casa de los padres de Lucy era mucho más grande y lujosa que la de Issei.

—¡Claro madre! —Lucy se subió al Lamborghini y lo encendió, para luego salir acelerando a toda marcha fuera del territorio Heartfilia.

—Ahm, los niños de ahora—Murmuro Layla al ver que cuando su hija ya estaba por unas cuadras con el coche del peliblanco, 7 patrullas empezaron a perseguirla con todo.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

—¡Nos vemos, padre, madre! ¡llegare más tarde! —La castaña de coletas se despedía de sus padres que también se despidieron de ella, iban a preguntar de donde había sacado semejante auto que a ellos les costaría muchos años al menos comprar uno decente, pero mejor decidieron no meterse y dejar a su niña en paz, por el momento.

—¡Apúrate Aika que nos atrapan! —Una vez Aika estuviera en la cabina, Katase le grito para que salgan de allí rápido que por el retrovisor veía a 6 patrullas acercándose a su posición.

—¡Vamos en marcha! —Por poco Aika termina alzando las ruedas del frente por el enorme arranque de coche, una vez pasada la sorpresa acelero como loca y con patrullas detrás se perdieron en unas cuadras más adelante.

—De seguro debe ser el coche de su novio—Dijo la madre de Aika.

—¿Conoces a algún chico rico de por aquí? —Pregunto el padre con celos, ya que no dejaría que su hijita sea "secuestrada" de su lado.

—Si… el creador de eso—La madre de la castaña señalo al cielo, más específicamente en donde estaba la enorme pantalla flotante de la ciudad, el cual estaba pasando las noticias de una persecución a 5 coches y una moto que estaban causando estragos.

—¿Hyōdō Issei novio de mi hija? Estas bromeando, ¿verdad? —El hombre no parecía muy convencido, pero era un buen trato sabiendo que el chico había cambiado y también estaba cambiando su país de una manera más, rápida.

—¿Quién sabe? Solo el tiempo lo dirá—Y con eso la mujer ingreso a la casa a preparar la cena para ella y su esposo, ya que intuía que su hija no llegaría hasta mañana.

El padre de la castaña solo suspiro y miro por última vez la pantalla, que ahora estaba solo enfocada en el chico de la motocicleta. Ya con eso ingreso a su casa a ver televisión o ver que de bueno tenía el dichoso; [System].

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Pasamos con los dos pervertidos de la Academia Kuōh, los patrulleros los habían perdido de vista al momento de girar en unas cuadras, sabiendo que luego de eso las calles se dividían en muchas partes y no se dieron cuenta de por donde ingresaron.

—Jijiji, esos polis sí que son despistados, además de que simplemente podían usar la creación de Issei para buscarnos, que débiles—El Pagani salía de un callejón todo oscuro encendiendo sus luces en el proceso.

—Vamos Matsuda… maneja y vamos al Mall que quiero ver que hace Issei—Ordeno un emocionado Motohama, la adrenalina estaba recorriendo sus venas en este momento.

—Bien—El de lentes acelero el coche y salieron de ese callejón, regresando para el centro de la ciudad, se habían alejado un poco para poder despistar a los polis molestos.

Ya iban un buen rato sin que los polis los molestaran, estaban escuchando música a todo volumen y estaban hechos los locos al momento de mover la cabeza de arriba abajo, algo típico cuando escuchas una música del genero Metal.

Pero Matsuda alzo la mirada para ver a mujeres muy conocidas por ellos y como estaba yendo a una velocidad de 89 K/H, piso los frenos con todas sus fuerzas y el coche empezó a quemar ruedas al momento de frenar a tal velocidad.

 **Brrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmm…**

Al Pagani logro frenar a tan solo unos 5cm de tocar a las piernas de una pelirroja pechugona.

—¿¡Onee-sama se encuentra bien!? —Motohama salió del coche de golpe y fue rápidamente a ver si la pelirroja estaba bien, además de fijarse en sus pechos sin pudor alguno.

—S-S-Si… solo sean precavidos la próxima vez, ¿ok? —Rias puso un rostro de inocencia al decir la última palabra, haciendo que sus pechos revoten un poco y que el calvo casi se desmaye de ver semejante acto en frente de sus ojos.

—¿¡Que se creen al estar conduciendo de esa manera tan vil!? —Pregunto una enojaba Xenovia, ya que casi su [Rey] es atropellada por el coche.

—¡Perdónenme, eso fue mi culpa! —Matsuda salió del auto y fue a arrodillarse en frente de las mujeres, además de ver fijamente los pechos de todas ellas, aunque los de Koneko, bueno, ya saben.

—¡Esto se merece un castigo! —Dijeron Koneko y Rossweisse mirando a los dos chicos que estaban de rodillas abrazados entre si al ver esa imagen demoníaca de esas dos; mujer y loli por separado.

—C-Calma chicas—Decía una nerviosa Asia, estaba algo preocupada por Rias, como así por los dos chicos y con algo de miedo porque casi salen atropelladas.

—Se merecen un castigo ejemplar—Dijo molesta Ravel y una sádica Akeno, mirando a esos dos idiotas.

—Que Dios los perdone—Rezaba Irina con sus manos entrelazadas y rezándole a un Dios que ya no existe.

 **Bruuumm…**

 **Nino, nino, nino, nino…**

Desde el cielo cayo una moto negra con un pasajero con ropas negras con algunas partes azules.

—¡Matsuda, Motohama rápido que nos agarran! —Dijo Issei de forma nerviosa, ya que los polis solo estaban a unos 100 metros de ellos.

—¿¡Porque los traes por aquí Issei maldito!? —Dijeron los dos pervertidos corriendo hacia el Pagani, subiendo en él y luego Matsuda encendió los motores.

 **Brrooommmmuuufff…**

El Pagani rugió al momento de encender su potente motor.

—¡Iremos por plataformas formadas por [System]! ¡no se preocupen que soportan 100 toneladas y en un futur-…! —Issei se puso a explicar sus cosas, pero…

—¡YA DÉJATE DE PENDEJADAS Y LARGUÉMONOS QUE NOS AGARRAN! —Gritaron los dos pervertidos con enojo al ver que el peliblanco se estaba perdiendo de la realidad del momento.

—Yo no más decía. ¡Nos vemos chicas Gremory! ¡[System] activa las plataformas aéreas! —Issei le ordeno a su creación.

Unas plataformas hechas de luz azul se formaron a las espaldas de las Gremory, las plataformas eran unas dos vías que surcaban el cielo naranja por el atardecer.

Los dos; motocicleta y auto aceleraron quemando ruedas y fueron rápidamente hacia las plataformas, que una vez los dos vehículos estuvieran ya a 5 metros del suelo, estos empezaron a desaparecer desde abajo, poco a poco para no alertar a los conductores que estaba ahora conduciendo en las "calles aéreas".

 **Bbbrrrrriiiimmmmm… nino, nino…**

—¿¡Como carajos hicieron eso!? —Pregunto el capitán de escuadrón con los ojos como platos, ver eso era algo irreal.

 **Una muestra más de los que es [System], señores de Kuōh y Japón.**

 **Solidificar algo que es digital, una muestra del futuro próximo…**

 **Gracias por prestar atención y gracias por preferir mi producto, que tengan una buena noche.**

En la pantalla central aparecieron la motocicleta de Issei y el Pagani, luego se les unieron un Lamborghini negro, luego un Ford y por último un Lotus. Las ventanas de los coches estaban todos negros, por lo cual nadie podía ver a las personas del interior, ni siquiera usando el increíble zoom de la cámara fantasma.

Ciertas chicas sí pudieron verlo gracias a sus sentidos de Demonios, pero también gracias a los sentidos de Dragón que ahora poseían que sus genes.

Vieron a Lucy, una niña rubia que ponía muy celosa a una loli peliblanca, vieron a Grayfia y a una peliazul que no conocían, pero querían matarla de inmediato, luego vieron a Aika, Katase y Murayama en auto blanco, vieron a Motohama y a Matsuda en el volante, y en la moto estaba Issei, el cual estaba mirando en dirección a ellas y luego regreso su mirada al frente.

—¡Hay que seguirlos! —Dijeron todas las mujeres con un aura de envidia a su alrededor.

Los oficiales se extrañaron un poco por ver a esas jóvenes hablar al aire, aunque suponían que a los que estaban nombrando se trataba de los delincuentes que habían desaparecido al momento de bajar en una parte de Kuōh.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

11 de la noche, casa de Hyōdō Issei.

Música electrónica era lo que estaba sonando en este momento en la casa, luces de todos los colores los estaban adornando, gritos de algunos chicos y chicas también estaban allí, gritos de felicidad por tremenda farra, otros ya estaban fuera de combate por qué no sabían manejar muy bien su ebriedad y demás cosas.

Las cosas en la tarde habían sido de la siguiente manera.

Una vez hayan estacionado los coches y moto en el parqueadero del Mall, todos los chicos fueron a comprar sus cosas. Issei le dio a cada uno una tarjeta, en la cual había muchas sumas de dinero, con esa tarjeta no se podía poner una clave, pero con [System] en línea eso ya no era problema, Issei les dio permiso a sus tarjetas de que fueran usadas por sus amigos y así fue.

Las compras de las mujeres como siempre fueron inmensas, Issei estaba enviando las compras a sus respectivas casas para que no se pierdan ni nada. Matsuda y Motohama estaban comprando revistas y películas para adultos, pero Katase y Murayama lograban mirar eso y les daban tremenda golpiza para que dejen de ser tan pervertidos.

Fueron a la sala de Arcade en donde jugaban mujeres contra hombre, de los cuales ganaba el uno y el otro, en algunos casos empataban, pero se desempataban jugando otro juego más.

Fueron a comer a un buen lugar, todo a la carta, todo bien caro y todo bien servido, salieron de allí llenos y algo cansados, pero como apenas eran las 7 pm, fueron a ver una película. Todos ingresaron y vieron una película romántica, Issei prestaba atención igual que las mujeres, los otros dos ya estaba dormidos por el enorme aburrimiento. Luego fueron por otra película, una de acción, todos prestaban atención y nadie se durmió al momento de ver aquella película algo llena de explosiones, buen guion y también un buen reparto de personajes.

Con eso ya eran las 9 de la noche. Fueron todos por el postre, comían helado, algunas galletas heladas, algunos batidos de frutas, lasaña, papas fritas y demás cosas que se les ocurrieran. Fueron a un evento de Samsung, los cuales estaban presentando un nuevo modelo, pero con la aparición de [System] solo mostraban el modelo si es que querían elegir ese modelo en sus propias pantallas desde ahora, un bueno modelo a opinión de los chicos y chicas del grupito ese.

Fueron a ver unas botellas de cerveza para poder tomar entre ellos, Grayfia iba a comprar las botellas porque Lucy no quería, compraron papas fritas, gaseosas, unos buenos puros de los muy caros, un juego de luces para la fiesta, unos buenos envases para todas las botellas que estaban llevando a la casa de Issei, los discos de música electrónica y de Metal no tenía que faltar, aunque también fueron las románticas y demás.

Fueron al estacionamiento y se bebieron una botella antes de ingresar a los coches e Issei en la moto. Una vez pasado eso fueron manejando de nuevo a la casa de Issei, con todas las tapas de los autos abiertas por las cosas que estaban llevando, era más gratificante llevarlos de esa forma, que ir sin nada.

Una vez llegaran se rompió la farra allí dentro.

La música estaba a todo volumen, todos ellos estaban tomando como locos, era momento de disfrutar de la vida así que no había restricciones, pero Katase y Murayama mantenían vigilados a esos dos pervertidos que estaban bebiendo con Issei, el cual ya estaba muy ebrio por el momento.

Las mujeres también estaban bebiendo, Katase, Murayama y Aika ya estaban muy ebrias y no pensaban en lo que estuvieran haciendo, pero dos de ellas específicamente dejaron K.O a los pobres pervertido que estaban ya en el suelo, eso era un tipo de venganza por las muchas cosas que han hecho ese par.

Issei estaba siendo abrazado por Kurumu, la cual estaba de igual forma ebria, pero al ser su primera vez al beber alcohol, no lo soporto y termino en el suelo ya dormida. Issei se estaba arrastrando por el suelo con toda dificultad, era su primera vez de este modo.

Cabe destacar que para que sea más divertido, Ddraig modifico la cerveza para que tanga más alcohol, además de que también pueda hacer embriagar a los Demonios y otros Yōkai. Una buena aportación que hizo el Dragón para que esta noche no sea algo aburrida con solo los humanos embriagándose, era el momento de que los seres sobrenaturales se emborrachen con las cosas humanas.

Grayfia no pudo contra esto y de igual forma quedo ebria, pero la fiesta seguía con los pocos que quedaban en pie en ese momento. Aika bailaba una música romántica con Issei, que luego fue jalado por Murayama y se pusieron a bailar electrónica, luego fue Katase que puso música rap y se hacían los locos ambos allí mismo y luego fueron seguidos por Lucy que aún estaba en pie, Mavis se había largado a dormir luego de muchas cervezas, su pobre cuerpo ya no le daba para más y cuando llego a la cama de Issei se durmió de inmediato.

Pero las Gremory hicieron aparición en la entrada a la casa. Grayfia fue a abrir la puerta y las dejo pasar sin mayores problemas, las chicas se sorprendían de que la Maid estuviera ebria, pero dejaron eso de lado y fueron a separar a esas locas de su Issei, el cual estaba confundido de quien era quien. Lucy besaba a Issei en los labios y ninguno intercambiaba cuerpos, la rubia se subió encima del peliblanco y empezó a morderle el cuello, Issei por su parte apretaba los pechos de la rubia y también dejaba sus marcas en su cuello y pecho, pero antes de que pase a mayores fueron separados por las Gremory.

Luego de eso las Gremory se la pasaban cerca de Issei, el cual les daba cerveza para que los beban, algo que ellas no rechazaron por amor a su esposo, y luego de unos minutos todas ellas ya estaban en el suelo, Akeno estaba jugando con Issei, intento besarlo en los labios pero fue quitada de allí por Rias, la cual también intento besarlo pero Asia se metió en medio y no se lo permitió, en el grupo Gremory se formó una pequeña pelea para ver quien se quedaba con Issei, el cual en este momento estaba siendo besando por Aika, Murayama y Katase, las cuales le estaban dando algo de amor al chico, el cual también les daba amor, pero no llegando al caso de sexo o algo por el estilo, pero si dejándoles marcas en los cuellos a todas ellas.

Grayfia también se les unió y les daba vasos de cerveza a las chicas y chico, los cuales bebían hasta la última gota del vaso. Luego de unas copas más Aika termino en el suelo ya cansada y se echó a dormir un poco, fue Katase que al menos fue a un sillón y se durmió, luego la siguió Murayama que también fue a un sillón que estaba cerca de la castaña sin coletas.

Ahora el grupo de Issei, conformado por Grayfia y Lucy, estaban fumándose un buen puro, no era droga cabe resaltar, solo que estos cigarrillos eran de la mejor marca y además de un buen tabaco para pasarse el rato con él. Con un último vaso, Lucy no pudo más y se lanzó al pecho de Issei, el cual la abrazo y le beso la frente. Grayfia se terminó bebiendo toda la botella y fue de espaldas al suelo, rompiendo la mesita de madera con el golpe, pero ella no lo sintió de todos modos.

Issei dejo en el suelo a la chica rubia y fue al garaje, en donde hizo lo que quiera con sus coches y motos.

Luego Issei ingreso por la ventana hacia la sala con su moto hecha un desastre y ya muy dañada, las Gremory dejaron sus cosas y se pusieron a beber con el peliblanco, al cual se le aparecieron sus [Gear] y lo defendían de que esas mujeres se le acerquen, su mecánico anti violación estaba activada.

Las chicas no pudieron más y terminaron por los suelos ya todas dormidas y soñando algo lindo con el peliblanco de nombre Issei, en el sueño pasaba que él las rescataba del castillo protegido por un Dragón Blanco y el resto es un vivían felices por siempre.

Issei tomo a Lucy y se la llevo a su cuerpo para que duerma, luego él se lanzó a la cama y el resto, ya es historia para el día siguiente.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

9 de la mañana.

Issei abrió los ojos de golpe y se levantó de su cama, pero rápidamente regreso a la cama ya que su cabeza iba a explotar por este inmenso dolor que estaba sufriendo en este momento.

Reviso a su alrededor y se encontró en su cama a unas desnudad Lucy y Mavis, las cuales estaban con una sonrisa de satisfacción además de que tenían unos sonrojos en sus mejillas, Issei supuso que paso lo que Ddraig le decía que su subconsciente hacía, peor bueno. Miro alrededor de su cama y se encontró con sus [Gear] levitando en el aire y con algo de electricidad por el alrededor. También supuso que alguien quería hacerle algo o en este caso: violarlo y sus [Gear] saltaron al rescate de su castidad.

Se sentó en el filo de la maca y luego de que su dolor de cabeza pasara, fue camino hacia el baño, se lavó la cara, los dientes y se despertó de forma completa, intento peinarse bien su cabello del moto [Psychic Tracer] pero no se podía.

Su piyama no era la de un pikachu, sino solo una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de color café claro.

Salió afuera y vio que el pasillo era todo un desastre. Pintura por doquier, agua por doquier, ropa por doquier, un Matsuda y Motohama que estaban abrazados juntos tirados en el pasillo. Issei sonrió con malicia y les tomo una foto fantasma y la guardo para él y su posible chantaje para futuro. Siguió para la sala y vio que sus compañeras estaban aún dormidas, Katase estaba en un sillón, Murayama estaba en el otro que estaba cerca al de la castaña, Aika estaba en medio de ellas y con sus dos manos agarrando los pechos de las dos mujeres.

Vio a Kurumu abrazando un peluche con su estilo, a lo cual le causo un escalofrió. Grayfia estaba de la misma forma, con un peluche con el atuendo del [Time Tracer]. Vio a su moto que estaba toda dañada y tirada en la sala echa una pendejada, en verdad estaba toda destrozada, pero lo peor de todo era que sus 4 coches estaban de la misma forma, solo que, en la cocina, en la piscina y otros en los demás cuartos de la casa.

Pero lo más importante era que vio a sus esposas en una esquina. Rias, Akeno, Asia, Rossweisse, Koneko, Ravel, Irina y Xenovia, todas ellas estaban con los pelos de punta, sus caras algo quemadas al igual que sus ropas y atuendo sexy, Issei supuso que querían hacer algo con él y su sistema de seguridad las calcino para que no hicieran nada y terminaron de este modo.

—Nunca vuelvo a tomar de este modo… ni siquiera sé lo que paso—Issei solo cayo de rodillas al suelo y se puso a llorar estilo anime, al menos estaba orgulloso de que su castidad estuviera a salvo, solo por eso estaba orgulloso, del resto estaba muy avergonzado.

—" _[Hahaha, en verdad fue divertido todo esto… estos chicos y sus cosas, hahaha]"_ —Ddraig se reía de lo lindo en los adentro de la mente de Issei, el cual seguía llorando por que en verdad no recordaba nada de lo que pasó la noche anterior para que sus coches, moto y casa quedaran de este modo. Además de que sus conocidos estaban hechos mierda.

Parecía como si un tornado hubiera pasado por Kuōh. Un tornado fiestero paso por Kuōh.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

* * *

 **…Episodio 27 – 3.3 – Concluido…**

* * *

 **Para: godseater28**

Tío, yo quiero responderte los Review y preguntas que haces, pero cuando intento me dice que tu tienes tu cuenta bloqueada a los mensajes privados, algo que me dificulta mucho el responderte de forma privada, espero y te decidas arreglar eso para poder responderte sin problema alguno.

A tu primera pregunta, te puedo decir que son varias, pero aun no tengo un número en especifico, así que te pido disculpas por la poca información que te brindo.

La segunda pregunta, Issei es tan fuerte como para acabar con una porción de la creación del CoC, de allí hay otros más fuertes que el mismo Issei. Lo que hace Issei con el poder que roba se verá en otros Arcos, esto es todo lo que te puedo decir, si fuera mensaje privado te diría todo con mucho gusto.

Nos vemos

* * *

 **+Aclaraciones**

Ya está aquí el tan esperado episodio 27, al fin carajo.

Bueno, allí tienen algo de locuras para que pasen el rato y créanme que cuando te despiertas luego de una farra así, en verdad no recuerdas nada, además si amaneciste con una mujer quien sabe que paso, y si fue un hombre, allí si, que Dios te bendiga.

Ya desde ahora será entrenamiento, no intensivo ni nada, sino solo lo normal, no exigiendo tanto, además de que Issei estará ocupado creando más inventos futuristas para todo el mundo.

Cabe decir que lo de la fusión de cuerpos es idea de Dragon Ball, pero la fusión no será de eso modo, sino de otro.

Si les quedo alguna duda, pregunten y yo respondo.

* * *

...Nos vemos...


	29. Episodio 28

**Autor Gghoist**

* * *

 **Renuncia a los personajes de Anime/Manga**

Los personajes de HSDxD le pertenecen a: Ichiei Ishibumi

* * *

 **Géneros**

Ecchi, romance, comedia, Harem, shounen, [Sobrenatural], fanservice, OP, y etc

 **Formas**

Personaje humano y demás especies hablando: ¿Odiarlas? Si las odio  
Personaje sellado hablando: [Boosted Gear: Activado]  
 _Personaje humano y demás especies pensando: "Deja de hablar"  
Personaje sellado pensando: "[Con este poder, me siento renovado]"  
Comunicación vía sello mágico: Hola a todos  
_Asunto importante o cosa importante: [Longinus Destruida]

* * *

 **Resumen**

Traición por aquí, traición por allá y por más allá. Eh, no siempre alguien va a venir a prestarte poder, tienes que ganártelo, aunque al principio serás simplemente un debilucho, pero con el tiempo, serás fuerte para proteger, pues, no lo sé. Ve por este camino, hasta llegar a la meta.

* * *

.

.

.

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía que pueden haber y también por las letras o palabras que están mal escritas.

Van a ver OoC de los personajes de anime.

* * *

.

.

.

—Nunca vuelvo a tomar de este modo… ni siquiera sé lo que paso—Issei solo cayo de rodillas al suelo y se puso a llorar estilo anime, al menos estaba orgulloso de que su castidad estuviera a salvo, solo por eso estaba orgulloso, del resto estaba muy avergonzado.

—" _[Hahaha, en verdad fue divertido todo esto… estos chicos y sus cosas, hahaha]"_ —Ddraig se reía de lo lindo en los adentro de la mente de Issei, el cual seguía llorando por que en verdad no recordaba nada de lo que pasó la noche anterior para que sus coches, moto y casa quedaran de este modo. Además de que sus conocidos estaban hechos mierda.

Parecía como si un tornado hubiera pasado por Kuōh. Un tornado fiestero paso por Kuōh.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Ese día nadie de los que estaban en la casa fueron a la Academia, ya siendo la una de la tarde, Issei finalmente había terminado de arreglar toda su casa, sus coches ya no tenían salvación así que simplemente los destruyo todos ellos, incluida la moto, era bueno que aun tuviera una motocicleta en la cual viajar, pero con algo que ya tenía arreglado muy pronto viajaría a las mega-fabricas para ver los vehículos ya avanzados y comprar 5 de ellos o más, allí si tendría que gastar millones de dólares y eso no era problema, ya que ahora su dinero era mucho más que antes, estando cerca de ingresar al Top 10 de las personas más millonarias del mundo.

En este momento Issei estaba barriendo el suelo por donde antes estaban sus invitados, los cuales levitaban en el aire para que no estorbaran al chico con su labor de limpiar el último lugar de su casa.

—Mmm, ¿q-q-que paso? —Aika finalmente empezó a despertar, abrió los ojos poco a poco para poder acostumbrarse a la luz del día, una vez pudiera ver bien se fijó de que lo que parecía ser el techo de una casa estaba muy cerca de ella, por lo cual giro su rostro de lado a lado, encontrándose con el resto que estaba flotando en el aire.

—Finalmente despiertas…—Aika sintió como su cuerpo empezó a bajar lentamente hasta tocar algo suave al momento de llegar a lo que era un sillón muy suave y cómodo.

—¿Issei? ¿Qué fue lo que paso ayer? No recuerdo nada y mi cabeza me duele—Indago algo cohibida la castaña con su cabello maltrecho.

—Ddraig me contó que paso… y bueno, no creo que te guste mucho saber lo que paso—Comento Issei algo nervioso, ya que con lo que Ddraig le mostró en vídeo todo lo que pasó la noche anterior, pues no le gustaba nada de lo que paso, pero nada se podía hacer para regresar el pasado.

—Ya veo—Aika solo cerro los ojos por el dolor.

—Toma… una taza de té especial, te calmara el dolor en un segundo—Una taza blanca fue levitando hacia la castaña, la cual la tomo y luego bebió de forma lenta, unos segundos después su dolor se había ido y su humor de siempre ya estaba allí.

—¡Uuuooohh, eso estuvo delicioso y refrescante! —Comento Aika levantándose del suelo y alzando su puño al aire de la emoción.

—Verdad, solo use magia en el té y luego hace su trabajo de forma simple—Explico Issei lo que hacia ese té con algo de su magia sanadora en ella.

—¡Pues tu magia sabe bien! —Comento Aika sonriéndole al chico, el cual le regreso la sonrisa.

—Yep… ahora, mientras ellas están de esa forma… haré que Rias firme—Issei saco unos papeles de quien sabe dónde y una pluma, Rias bajo de arriba de forma lenta hasta estar en frente de Issei, el cual hizo que el cuerpo de la pelirroja gire hasta que su cabeza estuviera en frente de él, para luego ponerle la pluma en su mano y hacer su trabajo.

—¿¡Que haces Issei!? —Pregunto un poco indignada la castaña, ya que estaba creyendo que el chico se iba aprovechar de su senpai y eso no se lo permitiría ni en un millón de años.

—Nada interesante para ti, Aika—Issei la miro de forma seria, haciendo que la chica cierre la boca por como la estaba mirando el chico, Issei tenía una mirada muy fría.

No dijo nada y solo se acercó para ver qué era lo que tenían los papeles, "Solicitud de Divorcio", Aika murmuro muy bajo al ver ese papel, eso hizo que su mente empezara a trabajar hasta dar con la respuesta.

Issei tenía los ojos azules brillantes, Rias estaba ya terminando de firmar el papel, ella se resistía, pero Issei sabía de cómo controlarla para que firmara y, al final, Rias termino por firmar el documento que notificaba que ella y las demás ya no eran nada para él.

Los ojos del peliblanco regresaron al color normal de siempre, la parte en donde estaba la firma brillo en un rojo fuerte, luego de un rato la hoja empezó a brillar también, para luego desaparecer así como apareció, el papel tenía como destino la oficina del Maō Lucifer, para que diera su visto y que el papel sea válido, algo que Issei sabía bien la respuesta, Sirzechs no se iba a oponer a este divorcio y si lo hacía, tranquilamente el Inframundo iba a ver quién fue el que partió su mundo a la mitad.

—¿¡Acaso Rias-senpai está casada con…!? —Aika estaba por preguntar al chico, pero este la gano en su habla.

—Estaba, por favor… ahora me acabo de divorciar de ellas. No simplemente estaba casado con Rias, sino también con las otras 7 chicas que están con ella—Dijo Issei de forma seria, apuntando a la pelirroja que estaba flotando en frente suyo, para luego apuntar a las otras chicas Gremory y la Phoenix que estaban en el techo.

La castaña no pudo con todo esto, no podía creer que Issei estuviera casado con Rias, pero más sorpresa le causo que estuviera casado con las demás mujeres, eso era algo increíble y también algo; loco.

—¿C-Co-Como? —Pregunto la castaña queriendo saber más del tema.

—En el mundo sobrenatural puedes tener más de una esposa, claro, si es que todas ellas sienten algo por ti, lo mismo va para las mujeres y no solo los hombres, aunque solo hay casos de hombres con más esposas, pero bueno. Yo me case con ellas por que las amaba con toda mi alma y ellas también sentían lo mismo por mí, pero una vez me traicionaran con mi amigo, al cual usaron solo para satisfacerse sexualmente y luego lo tacharon con el culpable de todo, por eso ahora me declaro; divorciado de ellas—Issei explico lo necesario y en resumen a la castaña, la cual estaba más sorprendida por escuchar lo que dijo Issei, eso si no se lo creía de ellas, estaba dudando un poco pero ver la seriedad del chico lo confirmaba todo; todo era verdad.

—V-Vaya, eso no me lo hubiera imaginado jamás—Comento con su sorpresa inicial ya algo fuera de ella, pero aun estando presente en su pensamiento.

—Se entiende, es una sorpresa que alguien como mi yo pasado se haya casado con unas hermosas mujeres, pero ya dejé el pasado atrás y estoy viendo a futuro… ahora, mientras los demás despiertan, siéntate y metida, piensa en como atraer tu [SG] a tu cuerpo. Siéntelo, síguelo, acéptalo y veremos qué pasa—Issei le explico los ultimo detalles antes de pedirle que intente atraer y despertar su [SG], seria relativamente fácil, ya que invocar un [SG], aunque sea de forma incompleta, era algo fácil pero agotador a la vez, pero no tanto como para preocuparse.

Aika solo asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en el sofá y se relajó poco a poco. Sentía como sus manos le estaban quemando un poco, sentía del cómo se enfriaban como si fuera hielo, se sentía como si estuviera mojándose la mano con agua. En su frente sentía que tenía algo o, más bien, que tenía que hacer que ese algo apareciera en su frente.

Luego de un momento para ella, pero que en el mundo real pasaron 20 minutos, Aika abrió los ojos de golpe, liberando una ola de poder transparente que despertó a todos los dormidos e Issei presto atención al aspecto del [SG] de su compañera, la verdad era que se veía imponente, pero eso simplemente era apariencia, el [SG] de Aika era muy débil por el momento.

—S-S-Se siente, cálido—Murmuro la castaña al sentir esa calidez en su cuerpo.

—Puede ser que tu [SG], el cual acaba de despertar y está fuera de tu cuerpo, este utilizando el calor del ambiente para darte confort, recuerda que tu poder es el de adaptarte a lo que sea, siendo esto un cuerpo caliente por lo que puedo imaginar y decir—Issei le explico lo que tal vez sea lo que le esté pasando a la castaña.

Aika miro sus manos y dedos, en los cuales estaban esas gemas que había visto en la pantalla la otra vez, era lo mismo, pero ahora estaban en su cuerpo y se sentía muy bien. Pensó un poco en lo que dijo el chico, así que paso a frío, su piel palidece un poco, además de ponerse algo celeste pero no tanto.

—Ahora está algo frió—Dijo Aika alzando la mirada para ver al chico.

—En efecto, estas aprendiendo rápido Aika-san—Issei aplaudió con sus manos ante el logro y entendimiento de la castaña, ahora entrenarla iba a ser relativamente muy fácil, solo teniendo que hacer al cuerpo de la castaña más resistente para que no sufra mucho al usar el Engranaje, además de que el [SG] le proveía de poder al cuerpo de la chica, así que no era necesidad de que tenga magia en su cuerpo.

—¡Mi cabeza! —Ambos chicos fijaron sus miradas a los sillones restantes, en donde estaban el resto de jóvenes, todos ellos tomándose la cabeza con sus manos por el fuerte dolor de cabeza que tenían en este preciso momento.

—Hay que ver. Tomen su tecito y díganle adiós al dolor de cabeza—Tazas desde la cocina llegaron levitando hasta estar en frente de los otros, los cuales lo tomaron con una mano, ya que la otra estaba ocupada intentando hacer pasar un poco el dolor.

Todos bebieron por sed de igual manera, el té no estaba caliente, es más, estaba algo frío, pero una vez los chicos tomaran el té, sus dolores de cabeza se fueron como si fuera una pesadilla fea. Eso les gusto, más especialmente a cierta Nekomata de cabello blanco al sentir la energía de Issei en el líquido vital, estaba fascinada de sentir la energía de su esposo en su cuerpo, en su ser, era genial y embriagante. Por eso amaba a su esposo, por su cariño hacia ellas.

Lástima que no sabía que Issei ya no era esposo de ella y de las demás.

—Gracias Isse, el té estuvo bueno e hizo que el dolor de cabeza se marchara—Comento Rossweisse sonriéndole cariñosamente al chico, el cual solo sonrió un poquito.

—No hay de que, ahora que se les paso el dolor de cabeza… ¡a sus casas carajo! —Issei estaba sonriendo de la manera más linda del mundo, pero luego puso un rostro muy frío además de tomar la escoba y empezar a barrer, literalmente, el suelo con ellos.

Los que pudieron salieron corriendo de la casa, Grayfia y Kurumu se salvaron porque ellas vivían en la casa junto con Issei y el resto, además de que se salvaron las otras dos chicas que estaban en la cama del muchacho peliblanco.

5 minutos después la casa estaba vacía, Issei seguía barriendo el piso para que el polvo no estorbé, las otras dos se fueron a ducharse por petición del mismo Issei, luego Grayfia se encargaría de los demás encargos que tiene una Maid.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Eso, eso que había sentido fue algo increíble. La hacía sentir bien, excitada, amada, deseada. Por lo poco que recordaba era que el chico de cabello blanco que siempre la llamaba "Rubia teñida", él fue la que le hizo sentir bien. Su cuerpo pedía por más y el chico no la decepciono, parecía como si fuera un maestro con lo que estaba haciendo y eso le gustaba mucho.

Aquellos mordiscos que Issei le había dado a su cuerpo, al cuerpo al cual el, intercambiaba cuando ella quería ir al cuerpo del chico, nunca lo admitiría en frente de él, pero lo besaba porque ella así lo deseaba, lo necesitaba, lo anhelaba con todo su ser. Se había enamorado a primera vista de Issei, ella nunca se lo diría, pero el chico ya lo sabía porque ella se dejaba descubrir sin que ella misma se dé cuenta, Issei era un chico muy inteligente y eso lo ayudaba a darse cuenta de los sentimientos de la chica, sus sentimientos.

Ambas rubias empezaron a abrir los ojos lentamente, acoplándose a la luz del sol que ingresaba por la ventana que estaba siendo cubierta por la hermosa cortina de la habitación.

Ambas se levantaron al mismo tiempo y se tallaron los ojos para poder despertar ya de forma completa, una vez pasado eso, las dos se miraron. Lucy miraba los ojos verdes con un brillo nuevo en ellos, Mavis miraba unos ojos cafés con un brillo hermoso y sincero. Se miraron bien y se dieron cuenta de que ambas estaban; desnudas.

—¡KYYYYAAAAAA! —Ambas mujeres soltaron un grito de vergüenza e inmediatamente se taparon con lo que encontraban al alcance.

Lucy se llevó la sabana y Mavis se llevó una chaqueta blanca que logro tapar todo su cuerpo.

—¡Arriba las manos! Aguanta… ahora sí, ¡arriba las manos, tengo una escoba y no tengo miedo el usarla! —Las dos rubias giraron a ver al chico que hablo.

Les dio algo de risa el cómo llego el peliblanco, primero abrió la puerta con una patada, lo vieron llegar montado encima de una escoba, simulando a una escoba de bruja, luego se corrigió y tomo la escoba con sus manos a modo de espada, para luego finalmente decir las últimas palabras de su dialogo.

—Ohayō, Isse—Saludo Mavis de forma cariñosa, algo que sorprendió a Issei y a Lucy, ya que ayer ella estaba que no se llevaba ni en broma con el peliblanco, pero ahora era todo lo contrario, parecía como si una novia le estuviera dando los buenos días a su novio.

—" _¿Y a esta que le pico?"_ —Pensaron los dos jóvenes además de la loli que estaban en la habitación.

—¿Te sucede algo malo, rubia teñida? —Pregunto un tanto extraño Issei, ver el cómo de bipolar era esta rubia le parecía muy extraño.

—¡No me digas rubia teñida! ¿¡luego de lo que me hiciste anoche aún te dignas en llamar así a… a… a tu novia!? —Mavis le recrimino al chico, pero al final lo dijo con un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas, además de estar haciendo un lindo puchero, algo que cautivo el corazón de ambos chicos de la habitación.

—¿Lo de anoche? ¡E-E-Eso puedo e-explicarlo! —Issei se preguntó, para luego acordarse de lo que le dijo Ddraig acerca de su condición del momento, aun no sabía de cuánto tiempo su cuerpo se iba a cambiar al de un Dragón.

—No hace falta explicar nada. C-C-Con la fiereza que agarrabas m-m-mis pe-pe-pechos daban a co-conocer que t-t-te importo, a-a-además n-n-nombrabas m-m-mi nombre c-c-con cada t-t-toque que m-m-me dabas—Mavis estaba muy sonrojada, además de que se iba acercando al chico que bajo la escoba.

Mavis se fue quitando la chaqueta hasta quedar completamente desnuda en frente de ambos jóvenes, los cuales abrieron los ojos como platos y rápidamente se taparon con lo que podían. Lucy con la sabana e Issei con la escoba que tenía en la mano. Mavis una vez estuviera cerca de Issei, levito hasta estar frente a frente, Issei era alto y ella era bajita y eso impedía hacerlo lo que le iba hacer.

La loli rubia quito la escoba del rostro del chico, el cual estaba muy sonrojado de ver desnuda a la; niña. Prácticamente era una niña lo que estaba viendo, no tenía casi nada de pechos, pero estaban creciendo eso sí, lo que lo llevo a preguntar de cuantos años tenía. Pero dejo de pensar en todo ya que la rubia lo tomo de ambas mejillas con sus pequeñas y suaves manos, para luego ir acercándose poco a poco hasta que sucedió: ambos se habían unidos en un tierno y hermoso beso.

Una rasgadura se abrió en la habitación de Issei, la rasgadura era muy parecida a la de Issei, solo que con el fondo color dorado en lugar de violeta/rojizo, de allí salieron dos personajes que no se habían visto en los anteriores episodios de este Fic, pero ya dejo de interactuar que tengo que seguir con la narración.

—¡Issssseeee, hemos ll-…! —Ambas jovencitas estaban felices de haber llegado a casa luego de 4 días de ausencia.

Ophis decidió acompañar a Eve a Nasod para ver cómo era y como se vivía allí. Cabe decir que se sorprendió de ver todo lo que allí estaba, el tamaño del planeta y de los universos cerca de este era algo sumamente increíble, no se arrepentía de haber ido con Eve a Nasod. Eve por otra parte fue llamada porque las reconstrucciones de las cosas destruidas habían culminado con existo, algo que Eve tenía que ver con sus propios ojos además de dar palabras de aliento a su raza, ese era el deber desde ahora en adelante; de la Reina Nasod.

Feliz de la vida ambas regresaron luego de haber sido atendidas de la mejor manera por los habitantes de Nasod, estaban muy ansiosas de ver a Issei y besarlo como nunca. Eve abrió la rasgadura que había sido adquirida de Issei al momento de haber tomado algo de sus emociones y poder, eso era una buena ventaja a la hora de llegar rápido a un lugar.

Pero cuando las dos llegaron con unas sonrisas radiantes en sus labios, vieron lo que les puso los celos que llegaron incluso hasta el universo Andromeda: Issei siendo besado por una niña rubia desnuda.

Issei, el cual tenía los ojos abiertos como platos al ser besado por Mavis, vio a las espaldas de la rubia a su novia Eve y a su otra "novia" Ophis, las cuales estaban con un aura de muerte, los Nasod de Eve ya estaba irradiando energía blanca que prometía mucho dolor, pero solo a la usurpadora niña rubia.

—¡Mmmmmmmm! —Issei intento separarse, pero Mavis nuevamente lo atrajo a ella y lo beso de nuevo, pero ahora le estaba abrazando la cabeza para que el peliblanco no escapara de su beso de amor.

—Aléjate de Isse, ahora—Mavis dejo de besar al chico, lo único que los unía era un pequeño hilo de saliva que termino rompiéndose cuando Mavis se dio la vuelta para encarar a las que interrumpieron su amoroso beso.

—¿Y si no lo hago que me harán? Niñas—Arrogantemente vio a las dos "niñas" que tenía en frente, no sabía que era lo que ellas tenían con Issei y no le importaba mucho, pero no supo que ya cabo su propia tumba.

En un parpadeo, los Nasod de Eve estaban mordiendo los brazos de la rubia, haciendo que esta no se pueda mover y que sienta un fuerte dolor en las partes en las que esas cosas terminaron mordiéndola.

Estaba crucificada en al aire y se iba acercando lentamente hacia donde la esperaban Eve y Ophis. La primera con una lanza de luz lista para salir y hacerle un agujero en la frente, Ophis por su parte tenía una esfera negra con el centro de color morado, listo para explotar y desaparecer a la intrusa esta que le estaba robando a su Isse.

Mavis estaba muy nerviosa, ahora sentía el enorme poder que no sentido cuando estaba alejada de ellas, pero ahora estando algo más cerca, podía sentir un enorme poder en ambas, solo que la que chica de ojos naranjas le ganaba un poco a la pelinegra loli que estaba a su lado.

Pero antes de que ellas dos pudieran hacerle algo a la rubia, Issei, en su modo [Diabolic Esper] apareció en frente de ellas. Mavis se sorprendió porque ahora sintió un poder, así de simple; infinito. Pero a la vez no podía sentirlo por completo, es decir, no sabía cuánto poder tenía Issei, ya que, a cada momento, ese poder; se iba expandiendo a cada momento y a cada segundo que pasaba.

Pero también le sorprendió el hecho de verlo vestido con esa armadura negra, pero la asusto el hecho de sentir energía malévola en su cuerpo, pero la confundió el hecho de poseer energía bondadosa también, algo raro, ya que, si una persona era buena, también tenía que ser malo a un bajo nivel, pero Issei era ambos al mismo tiempo.

Issei no se tenía que ir con juegos con ellas, eran poderosas y sus transformaciones, no siendo estas él [Diabolic Esper] y el [Modo Hyper], eran muy débiles como para hacerle frente a ellas, pero si podía hacerle frente a los demás con sus transformaciones que no sean de batalla.

—Basta, Eve, Ophis… ella es una invitada—Dijo Issei de forma seria mirando a las dos chicas, las cuales dejaron de hacer eso y dejaron ir a la rubia, los Nasod de Eve regresaron a su espalda y desparecieron.

Mavis cayó al suelo de forma lenta, en sus dos brazos estaban heridas por las mordidas de esas cosas, estaba sangrando poco por eso.

—Pero Isse, ella…—Eve trataba de decir algo, pero Issei solo la miro para que no hablara.

—Te lo explicare luego de que todos nos calmemos y salgamos a hablar en la sala—Issei dejo de lado su transformación y fue a sanar a la rubia que estaba adolorida, Issei la sano con su [Ninshu] y las heridas de la rubia desaparecieron como si nunca hayan estado allí, además de que Mavis ya no sentía dolor en su cuerpo.

—¿Eh? ¿ya se acabo todo? —Ophis y Eve fijaron su mirada en una rubia más que estaba en la cama de SU Isse, la vieron desnuda por lo que los celos nuevamente hicieron aparición y miraron a Issei de forma muy seria.

Issei por su parte estaba sonriendo de forma nerviosa, la mirada de esas dos le estaba causando cierto temor, solo esperaba que con su charla todo se aclare, además de que tenía que presentar a las nuevas integrantes de la casa.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

 **Viernes – 7:30 am – Calles de Kuōh City**

Al final del día Issei termino por presentar a las nuevas integrantes de la casa, aunque Lucy no viviera con ellos, al menos era solo para presentarla a las demás y que no haya algún problema entre todas ellas.

Se lo tomaron bien, a fin de cuentas, diciendo que ahora hacían más amigas y pidieron disculpas a Mavis por lo que le hicieron en la habitación del chico. La rubia solo sonrió dulcemente, diciéndoles que no se preocuparan, que todo estaba bien.

Ya con eso arreglado todo empezó normal. Si claro, a normal nos referimos a una Kurumu muy melosa con el peliblanco, luego una Grayfia que no quería que nadie tomara a su Isse-sama, luego una Eve y Ophis muy celosas de ellas dos porque le estaban restregando sus enormes pechos en la cara al muchacho, pero Ophis hizo crecer su cuerpo, igualando cuerpo con las otras dos mujeres, Lucy no quería hacer nada, pero sus celos pudieron más y también se lanzó a decirles que Issei y ella tenían algo, luego de eso empezó una pelea para ver a quien elegía Issei, el cual eligió a Eve, la cual se sorprendió por eso, además de causar los celos inmensos de las demás, las cuales miraban a Eve de forma envidiosa, la cual estaba nerviosa por la mirada de las demás y, feliz porque Issei la eligió a ella por sobre todas. Pero eso no quería decir que Issei no sentía nada por las demás, solo que Eve era moderada con sus cosas y eso le gustaba más al peliblanco.

Ahora Issei caminaba solo por las calles de Kuōh. Lucy, por más raro que sea, decidió mudarse a la casa de Issei, el cual la acepto con gusto, las otras ardían en celos por que la otra rubia decisión quedarse allí también, eso aumentaba la competencia a poder tener la atención del peliblanco, algo del cual el chico si estaba muy informado por cuenta propia.

—¿¡Porque lo hiciste Isse!? —Issei giro su rostro para ver, a sus ahora sí, ex-esposas, las cuales estaban llorando de verdad, soltando lagrimas verdaderas de sus ojos, todas ellas estaban destrozadas.

Rias tenía en sus manos los papeles que Issei la hizo firmar sin que ella se diera cuenta o se acuerde, eso significaba que Issei la había hecho firmar ese papel cuando estaban en la fiesta, todo era muy claro.

—¿¡Porque Isse-senpai!? ¿¡POR QUÉ!? —Koneko estaba llorando, no pudo más y cayo de rodillas en suelo, trataba inútilmente de hacer que sus lágrimas pararan, pero nada podía hacer, sus lágrimas salían como el agua de un grifo.

—¿¡PORQUE ISSE!? —Todas ellas le gritaron al chico.

Por suerte no había nadie por el alrededor y eso era bueno para que no vean esta escena algo ya muy cliché y cutre de ver. Issei solo se giró sin decir nada, luego siguió caminando como si nada tuviera que ver con las mujeres que estaban llorando a mares a sus espaldas.

—¡RESPONDE! —Rias alcanzo al chico y lo agarró del brazo muy fuerte, su cuerpo estaba siendo cubierto por su aura de destrucción roja, algo que la ropa de Issei no pudo soportar y termino por irse derritiendo como si fuera simple mantequilla.

—Simple mi querida Rias, ya no siento nada por ustedes… ustedes ya no sienten amor por mí, solo están obsesionadas por recuperarme, aclaro que no soy un juguete con el que pueden jugar cuando se les daña uno, no, no lo soy. Y, si por alguna razón desertan de la Facción Demoníaca y se unen a Qlippoth, en ningún momento dudare en acabar con sus vidas, lenta y dolorosamente, kajaja—Issei le explico algunas cositas importantes para que se le queden grabados muy bien a la pelirroja y las demás, solo esperaba que no desertara, sino, disfrutaría el matarla a su manera.

Rias se sorprendió por lo que dijo el chico, miro los ojos del peliblanco al momento de girar a verla, no mentía para nada, Issei la mataría si ella hiciera eso.

—Por favor Isse, snif, perdóname, snif, yo no quise hacerlo… ¿podemos empezar de nuevo? A-Aunque sea como amigos—Rias miro de forma esperanzada a que el peliblanco aceptara, aunque sea ese trato.

Cuando su hermano le informo a ella y las demás de que el matrimonio entre ellas e Issei estaba ya roto, les dolió hasta su misma alma. Su tiempo parecía como si se hubiera detenido al momento de decir; "Ustedes están oficialmente separadas de Hyōdō Issei", esas palabras hicieron eco en sus mentes, eso no tenía que ser verdad, no, todo tenía que ser una vil y cruel mentira, pero cuando en un círculo mágico llegaron los papales con su firma, la cual valía por todas ellas, la verdad golpeo muy fuerte en ellas y empezaron a llorar de forma muy fuerte. Los padres de Issei las miraba y sentían cierta pena, pero ellas mismas escogieron ese camino al momento de traicionar a su hijo con otro hombre, ahora, tenían que vivir con eso por el resto de sus vidas.

Todas las Gremory se le quedaron viendo a Issei, era una buena idea el empezar como amigos, para a futuro conquistarlo nuevamente y hacer que se enamore de ellas y finalmente casarse de nuevo y tener ahora sí, una linda familia.

—(Suspiro) Ustedes y sus cosas. Bien… empecemos desde cero, pero ahora, como simples amigos—Issei solo suspiro y miro a las pelirroja.

El peliblanco puso su puño al frente para que la pelirroja chocara con él los puños, demostrándose algún saludo de amigos o algo por el estilo. Rias dudo, pero cuando vio la sonrisa sincera del chico ella dejo de pensar y choco puños con el peliblanco. La pelirroja se sentido muy cálida al momento de chocar los puños, se sentía aliviada y no sabía el porqué.

—¡Gracias, en verdad muchas gracias por esta oportunidad! —Era un hecho, todas ellas estaban perdonadas de lo que habían hecho en el pasado, ahora solo estaban empezando como amigos, empezando desde cero, iniciando de nuevo.

—Bueno entonces… me tengo que ir, parece que Lucy ya llego—Issei señalo a las espaldas de las mujeres.

Atrás se estaba aproximándose un McLaren 675 lt de color blanco cenizo, el cual dando un giro de 360º en la calle de espacio suficiente para que el vehículo quepa con unos metros de sobra, dio vuelta a las personas que estaban en el medio sin ningún problema, se detuvo cuando estaba cerca de Issei, luego de haber completado la 3ra vuelta de derrape puro.

La puerta del copiloto se abrió para arriba y en el asiento del piloto se pudo ver a Lucy, la cual estaba con la ropa de la Academia, además de que unos lentes negros estaban tapando sus ojos chocolate.

—Sube… Dārin-kun—Lucy bajo los lentes con sus dedos, para luego sonreírle de forma carismática y casi reírse por lo que estaba diciendo.

—Oh, eres todo un Ángel, Lu-chan—Issei también estaba actuando, ambos estaban actuando y les parecía muy gracioso su acto improvisado de la nada.

Un Issei sonriente se subió al puesto de copiloto y bajo la puerta hasta cerrarla bien, bajo el vidrio de la ventana para ver a las celosas mujeres Gremory.

—¡Nos vemos en la Academia~! —Lucy les dijo cuándo el auto ya estaba a unos 50 metros lejos de ellas, haciendo que algo de polvo y humo fuera a parar donde ellas.

—¡Cof, cof! ¡esto no se quedará así! —Rugieron todas ellas al ser humilladas por la rubia de nombre Lucy, además de coquetear con su "amado amigo" delante de ellas, eso era imperdonable y se merecía una muerte.

Lucy e Issei se morían de la risa por las caras de las chicas Gremory, iban hablando con Ddraig, el cual le mostraba a Lucy lo que Issei y ella hicieron en la sala, además de lo que paso en la habitación del peliblanco cuando estaba a oscuras, algo que sonrojo a ambos jóvenes y los puso felices de cierta manera.

Ahhh, los jóvenes de hoy en día.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

* * *

 **...Episodio 28 – Finally Done – Concluido...**

* * *

 **+Aclaraciones**

Episodio 28 ya terminado y su calificación es de un: 8.5/10. Sí, ese es.

Eve y Ophis acaban de ingresar a la cancha y están que arden carajo.

Lucy fue a vivir con Issei con permiso de sus padres, aunque Jude si se quejó un poco, pero al final acepto, su hija ya es mayor y puede hacer lo que ella quiera, pero le prohibieron hacer esas cosas con Issei.

Mavis ya está integrada y enamorada con Issei, aquí ella tiene como unos 123 años de edad, contando los 100 años que pasaron y cuando la poseyeron tenía solo 23 años, allí era toda una mujer, pero al momento de ser poseída, la baba no solo le quito su poder, sino también su madures, volviéndola una niña.

Ya cumplí con lo del divorcio, pero ahora solo son amigos, pero como ya saben muchos, las Gremory fueron perdonadas, sino ni amigos serian carajo.

En el próximo episodio abra pelea.

* * *

 **Información**

Las partículas azules. Estas partículas son de almacenamiento, es decir, si algo a lo que Issei destruye le salen partículas azules, significa que no están destruidos, solo están almacenados en un lugar aparte y en un estado de coma.

Partículas negras. Sí Issei termina destruyendo a alguien y a este se deshaga en partículas negras, significa que se hace nada, es destruido y no puede ser reanimado, se hace nada, no vivió, no murió y no existió.

Partículas blancas. Con esto puede pasar que cuando uno es destruido, el ser o cosas puede vagar por el mundo sin guía alguno, hasta que alguien decida revivirlo, puede ir al cielo si lo desea, ya que fue quitado de toda culpa y es una persona de bien. Cuando es revivido sus recuerdos y estado regresan a su estado de antes de ser destruido.

Issei, hasta ahora es la entidad más poderosa de su universo, pero en otros más universos hay seres mucho más poderosos que él, haciendo que Issei simplemente sea una hormiga queriendo pelear contra un Dinosaurio.

Mavis Vermilion, maga muy poderosa, además de ser un ser ya inmortal luego de ser poseída, siendo la más poderosa hasta ahora del mundo humano, pero de allí no pasa.

Kurumu Kurono, es una súcubo, tiene una increíble reserva de magia en su cuerpo, haciéndola muy peligrosa cuando se trata de enojo e ira.

Lucy Heartfilia, maga clase S, es una maga elemental, además de ser maga Celestial, una poderosa rival con reservas de magia enormes, durando incluso una semana entera peleando contra un enemigo fuerte.

* * *

...Nos vemos...


	30. Episodio 29

**Autor Gghoist**

* * *

 **Renuncia a los personajes de Anime/Manga**

Los personajes de HSDxD le pertenecen a: Ichiei Ishibumi

* * *

 **Géneros**

Ecchi, romance, comedia, Harem, shounen, [Sobrenatural], fanservice, OP, y etc

 **Formas**

Personaje humano y demás especies hablando: ¿Odiarlas? Si las odio  
Personaje sellado hablando: [Boosted Gear: Activado]  
 _Personaje humano y demás especies pensando: "Deja de hablar"  
Personaje sellado pensando: "[Con este poder, me siento renovado]"  
Comunicación vía sello mágico: Hola a todos  
_Asunto importante o cosa importante: [Longinus Destruida]

* * *

 **Resumen**

Traición por aquí, traición por allá y por más allá. Eh, no siempre alguien va a venir a prestarte poder, tienes que ganártelo, aunque al principio serás simplemente un debilucho, pero con el tiempo, serás fuerte para proteger, pues, no lo sé. Ve por este camino, hasta llegar a la meta.

* * *

.

.

.

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía que pueden haber y también por las letras o palabras que están mal escritas.

Van a ver OoC de los personajes de anime.

* * *

.

.

.

La puerta del copiloto se abrió para arriba y en el asiento del piloto se pudo ver a Lucy, la cual estaba con la ropa de la Academia, además de que unos lentes negros estaban tapando sus ojos chocolate.

—Sube… Dārin-kun—Lucy bajo los lentes con sus dedos, para luego sonreírle de forma carismática y casi reírse por lo que estaba diciendo.

—Oh, eres todo un Ángel, Lu-chan—Issei también estaba actuando, ambos estaban actuando y les parecía muy gracioso su acto improvisado de la nada.

Un Issei sonriente se subió al puesto de copiloto y bajo la puerta hasta cerrarla bien, bajo el vidrio de la ventana para ver a las celosas mujeres Gremory.

—¡Nos vemos en la Academia~! —Lucy les dijo cuándo el auto ya estaba a unos 50 metros lejos de ellas, haciendo que algo de polvo y humo fuera a parar donde ellas.

—¡Cof, cof! ¡esto no se quedará así! —Rugieron todas ellas al ser humilladas por la rubia de nombre Lucy, además de coquetear con su "amado amigo" delante de ellas, eso era imperdonable y se merecía una muerte.

Lucy e Issei se morían de la risa por las caras de las chicas Gremory, iban hablando con Ddraig, el cual le mostraba a Lucy lo que Issei y ella hicieron en la sala, además de lo que paso en la habitación del peliblanco cuando estaba a oscuras, algo que sonrojo a ambos jóvenes y los puso felices de cierta manera.

Ahhh, los jóvenes de hoy en día.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

—¡Esto no se quedará así! ¡si es posible daré mi propia vi-…! —"Fragmento incompleto de Eve, Reina de Nasod, justo antes de que un rayo azul atravesara su pecho por completo".

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Todos los estudiantes de la Academia Kuōh miraban sorprendidos el hermoso, caro y lujoso vehículo. Vieron en el interior del vehículo a una rubia ya muy conocida por ser una niña rica, arrogante, pero inteligente y gentil todo el tiempo, solo que su arrogancia salía debes en cuando y causaba uno que otro problema.

Vieron el otro asiento y se toparon con el peliblanco genio del año, Hyōdō Issei y Heartfilia Lucy habían llegado juntos en el mismo auto, uno que todos desearían tener y poder conducirlo, aunque sea una vez en sus pobre vidas.

El auto blanco se estaciono en los parqueaderos de los coches, coches comunes y simples que pertenecían a algún profesor o a un estudiante con el suficiente dinero para tener un coche en sus manos. Issei bajo del auto seguido de la rubia, la cual guardo sus llaves en el bolsillo de su camiseta.

Todos los seguían con las miradas, pero ellos no les prestaban atención al estar hablando de cosas de que ahora en adelante Issei le podía enseñar las cosas que ella no sabía sobre algunas materias y demás cosas triviales de jóvenes.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

La hora del almuerzo había llegado ya hace dos minutos atrás. Rias llego al salón de Issei para pedirle que comieran como buenos amigos que ya eran, pero Issei le aclaro que, aunque sean amigos, eran ese tipo de amigos que se pelearon y uno está tratando de arreglar el asunto y el otro está bien del cómo están ahora.

Eso desanimo a la pelirroja, ya que había escuchado bien, aunque sean amigos Issei aun la trataría con frialdad y profesionalismo, ella tenía que ganarse su confianza, pero Issei no se dejaría convencer, no hasta que ya llegue el momento para mostrar su verdadera cara al mundo.

Ahora Issei estaba caminando solo por los pasillos deshabitados de la Academia, hasta que vio a Saji salir de un salón y fue corriendo a saludarlo y ver si quería almorzar con él, ya que estaba trayendo un Bento algo grande, justo para dos personas e incluso 3.

—¡Saji~! ¿quieres almorz-…? ¡! —Issei estaba todo carismático con el rubio, pero cuando ya estaba a tan solo dos metros de su amigo rubio, este se giró estrepitosamente y, con el guante de Vritra, le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara.

Issei no se esperó eso y estuvo en shock, el golpe lo mando a caer al suelo y rodar de forma vertical con todo su cuerpo, hasta que finalmente llego al final del pasillo y termino golpeando fuertemente la pared, agrietándola un poco. Por suerte los estudiantes estaban afuera y los pasillos estaban vacíos.

—¡Te mereces eso y mucho más, maldito Hyōdō! —Saji miro de forma fría al muchacho de cabello blanco, haciendo que este entre aún más en shock por ver y escuchar hablar de esa forma a su amigo y rival por igual.

El rubio se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino que fue interrumpido por el peliblanco, hizo desaparecer su guante y se perdió de vista al momento de girar en una esquina.

La herida algo sangrante de Issei se sano por completo y no había ni dolor ni cicatriz. El muchacho destruyo la comida que estaba tirada por el suelo, en partículas negras terminaron convirtiéndose las migajas de arroz, el curri y la carne del sushi del otro Bento incluido.

—Algo me dice que esto será un asunto: tonto—Murmuro el chico de forma aburrida.

—[Es comprensible… sus celos de Dragón están que irradian de el a cada momento y a cantidades increíbles, eso es un Dragón muy celoso porque, lo que intuyo, le robaste su pareja] —Informo Ddraig al notar el aura del rubio que se había ido hace rato.

— _Si te refieres a que le "robe" a Momo-san y Ruruko-san estas muy equivocado. Pero si te refieres a Sōna, pues, allí si estoy jodido_ —Le respondió telepáticamente el chico a su compañero Dragón.

—[Ciertamente es por la Sitri… tendrás que desafiarlo para que no te moleste con el querer quitarte lo que es tuyo. Si no lo haces, él no se detendrá hasta matarte] —Le explico el Dragón de forma despreocupada, no era como si el rubio usuario de Vritra durara tan solo 5 minutos con su compañero.

— _Interesante. Pero no soy dueño de Kaichō, ella decide lo que quiere y nadie puede mandarla u ordenarla. Pero si Saji quiere pelea, pelea tendrá_ —Dijo el chico de forma neutra, aunque algo molesta por pelear con su amigo, pero si así arreglaban sus cosas los Dragones, pues le mostraría a Saji que nadie se mete en su camino.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Un día relativamente normal termino hoy. Sin inconvenientes, pero si con un Issei algo golpeado por Saji, no es que quiera pelear, quería dialogar primero, pero el rubio se lanzaba a los golpes y no eran nada suaves los golpes que el recibía.

Issei fue invitado al Inframundo por Venelana Gremory, además de que Millicas quería verlo, también porque un director ya fue contratado para empezar el rodaje del nuevo programa que Issei había nombrado, pues tenía que ponerle nombre ya que no tenía ninguno su programa de Tv dirigido para el Inframundo y el público de todas las edades.

Claro que acepto, iba a jugar con Millicas y a gastarle una que otra broma a los dos pelirrojos que intentaron "matarlo", en tan solo pensar esas palabras le daba algo de risa, matarlo, kajajaja.

El chico decidió pasar el fin de semana en el Inframundo. Grayfia, Kurumu, Eve, Lucy, Mavis y Ophis claro que se fueron con él, no lo iban a dejar solo con esas locas ex-esposas que tenía a sus espaldas. Todas ellas ya sabían de que Issei finalmente termino divorciándose de ellas, era un alivio ya que no los unía nada, pero el hecho de ser ahora "amigos" hacia poner los sensores de alerta en todas ellas.

Ahora estaban viajando en el tren de ida al Inframundo, Issei lo pidió de ese modo, ya que el simplemente podía llegar y ya, pero era mejor ir en tren y disfrutar del viaje debes en cuando.

El grupo Sitri también estaba viajando con ellos en el mismo vagón, un silencio algo cómodo estaba que cubría al vagón en este preciso momento. Kurumu estaba jugando cartas con sus demás rivales de amor, Grayfia iba ganando por su habilidad ya innata de prever y sacar conclusiones, Eve no sabía qué hacer y arrojaba cartas de cualquier tipo, Ophis estaba seria, Mavis estaba sudando a mares y Lucy estaba algo nerviosa el intentar competir con Grayfia y Ophis.

Las chicas Gremory estaban mirando ese juego con interés y algo de burla, ver las caras de las chicas, menos de Grayfia ya que la respetaban, era algo gracioso y grandioso de ver para en algún futuro burlarse de ellas. Kiba y Gasper estaban jugando videojuegos con la tecnología que Issei brindo a todo el mundo humano.

El grupo Sitri estaba hablando entre sí, Loup estaba sentado en un lugar aparte que el de sus compañeras y compañero, aunque discretamente miraba al peliblanco que le llamo mucho la atención, ahora su aura era mucho más poderosa que antes y, por lo que podía ver, Saji lo estaba mirando con intenciones de matar e Issei no le prestaba atención a nada que no fuera la ventana.

Bennia también miraba ese comportamiento del rubio Sitri, por lo que pudo deducir que Saji quería pelear con Issei por algo, pero con el poder oscuro que sentía en Issei eso no era muy favorable, pero parecía que no le interesaba para nada al chico Dragón este.

Sōna y Tsubaki también se dieron cuenta de este hecho, pero no dijeron nada hasta que uno de ellos decidirá dar el primer paso a arreglar este asunto entre el peliblanco y el rubio.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Ahora todos ellos estaban en la mansión Gremory, Sōna quería hablar con Rias de algo, además de que quería ver que era lo que se traían entre manos Issei y Saji, algo no le estaba gustando de este asunto de miradas de muerte por parte del rubio hacia el chico de cabello blanco.

Ya cuando estaban por tocar la puerta.

 **Pam…**

Todos giraron a ver qué era lo que paso, topándose con un Saji extendiendo su puño hacia la mejilla de Issei, el cual no tenía expresión en su rostro y solo miraba a Saji.

—¿Qué significa esto, Saji? —Pregunto una molesta Sōna, atacar a Issei de ese modo no era muy de él.

—No se preocupe Kaichō, es un asunto que este Dragón tiene conmigo—Issei aparto la mano del chico de forma suave, para luego ingresar a la mansión que ya estaba con las puertas abiertas y con la fila de Maid's y mayordomos que los estaban esperando a todos.

Sōna miro de forma dura al rubio, el cual no se molestó en mirarla y siguió a Issei, Sōna se sorprendió por eso, Saji nunca actuaba de esa manera cuando ella le hablaba.

—Hyōdō… ¿pelearas o solo te marcharas como aquella vez que te traicionaron tus esposas? Eh… ¡responde! —Saji estaba muy molesto de que el peliblanco lo ignorara.

—¿Eh? Perdón, pero me vale poco tus palabras, Saji—Issei se dio vuelta y miro de forma monótona al rubio, el cual se molestó mucho por como lo estaba mirando Issei.

—¡Cállate! ¡tú me la quitaste! ¡eso nunca te lo voy a perdonar! —Saji invoco su guantelete y algunas partes de su armadura, aun no era el momento para atacar con todo, además estaban en territorio que no era muy bueno destruir.

—Nunca te perteneció, ella no es un juguete como para que la hagas tuya cuando tú quieras… entiéndelo… es fácil—Issei dijo eso ya subiendo las escaleras, siendo guiado por una Maid que lo iba a dejar en su habitación y claro, también que era muy espaciosa para que él y las demás que viven con el peliblanco duerman sin ningún problema.

—¡Ella es mía! ¡tú ya tienes a muchas a tus pies! ¡pero no te satisface eso y vienes por ella, a la que yo adoro y amo! —Saji estaba soltando lágrimas de furia, de impotencia y de tristeza, esto nunca tenía que haber pasado, pero no, Issei tenía que llegar y quitarle lo que era importante para él, a su único amor, a la "única" que se preocupaba por él.

—¡Saji ya basta! —Sōna entro en escena, ya que esos dos estaban por iniciar una pelea, aunque más lo estaba Saji, ya que Issei no mostraba nada de nada.

—¡Te reto a una pelea por el amor de Kaichō! ¡si yo gano me quedo con ella! Y ¡si tus ganas, dejo de molestarlos y que hagan su vida como mierdas se les ocurra! —Sōna se quedó algo impresionada a lo dicho por su [Peón], es decir, ahora él se había confesado, había confesado que estaba enamorado de ella.

—No, pero muchas gracias. Como ya dije, Kaichō no es un juguete que te pertenece, así que deja que ella decida y no pongas dramas ya muy clichés en esta escena, es algo molesto—Comento Issei comiendo un helado sacado de quien sabe dónde.

—¡MALDITO! —La armadura completa de Saji apareció en su cuerpo, llamas negras lo cubrían, sus "agujas" ya estaban listas para drenar el poder y sangre del peliblanco, además de dejarlo sin alguna extremidad faltante, estaba por lanzarse hacia el peliblanco, pero un pelirrojo se presentó y hablo de forma imponente.

—Alto… no permitiré que peleen en la casa de la familia Gremory—Sirzechs hizo aparición junto con sus padres, su esposa e hijo, los adultos mirando de forma seria a ambos jóvenes y Millicas estaba impresionado de la armadura que cubría al chico rubio que antes ya conoció.

—(Suspiro) Pero que fastidio. Ya, si pelea quieres Saji, pelea tendrás… solo no pelees a lo bruto y piensa por un momento, te estas dejando llevar y eso es malo… hay personas que se preocuparían por ti, especialmente dos personas, pero que por tu idiotez no las notas—Issei hablo de forma seria, un mayordomo fue a tomar las cosas de Issei para que las llevara a su habitación, las cosas de Issei solo era una maleta y ya. Issei sonrió con carisma por el gesto que hizo el hombre que estaba en frente de él.

—¡Oh mi bella Sōna-chan! ¡luego de tantos meses de no vernos, el destino finalmente nos ha unido para que ya no nos separemos jamás! —Las puestas de la mansión Gremory se abrieron para revelar a un muchacho de cabello negro, ojos celestes brillantes, piel blanca y sonrisa romántica.

—¿Por qué tenías que venir vestido de esa forma? —Pregunto una chica de cabello color marrón, ojos rosados y vestimenta de chica colegiala. Viendo la vestimenta del chico pelinegro que era su [Rey].

—¿Para fanfarronear y "ganar" seguidores tal vez? —Hablo un chico de ojos naranjas y cabello rubio, vistiendo una sudadera celeste, unos pantalones de mezclilla y tenis negros.

"N/A: Yaboku, Hiyori Iki y Yukine de Noragami".

Los lentes de Sōna y Tsubaki brillaron por la luz del momento, este chico era mejor conocido como Yato Shax, el prometido de Sōna Sitri.

—Buenas a todos los que están presentes, además de mis respetos a Lucifer-sama y a su familia por mi intromisión… pero, (suspiro) mis padres me enviaron de la mansión para ver a Sōna-chan, la verdad era que quería ir al mundo humano a conseguir seguidores para mí—El pelinegro se puso a llorar estilo anime porque sus padres le habían prohibido dejar el Inframundo e ir al mundo humano, ahora que Sōna estaba en el Inframundo tenía que verla cada que podía y eso.

—No se preocupe señorito Yato, es bienvenido cuando usted lo desee—Dijo de forma calmada Venelana.

—Muchas gracias, Venelana-sama—Agradeció Yato haciendo una reverencia hacia los adultos.

—Yato, ha sido tiempo desde que no nos veíamos—Sōna se acercó a saludar al pelinegro, el cual también la saludo, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro, la pelinegra estaba seria por otro parte.

Cuando Yato estaba por darle un beso en el dorso de la mano a la pelinegra, Saji, junto con su armadura ya estaban en frente y con el puño extendido y envuelto en llamas negras.

—¡Nadie toma a MI Kaichō! —Saji estaba a pocos centímetros de golpear el rostro del pelinegro sorprendido, pero una mano cubierta en un guante plateado lo detuvo justo antes de que toque al chico pelinegro del salón.

—Saji… esto ya es pasarse demasiado—Issei apretó un poco su mano, haciendo que la armadura que cubría el brazo de Saji se trice al momento de sentir esa fuerza.

— _[Los celos lo están llevando a un estado al que no escuchara a nadie y solo destruirá a los que toquen a su hembra… aunque en este caso su hembra no lo correspondió y como cobro, se llevara a los que intentaron quitarle su pareja, es decir, te matara y lo matara a él]_ —Hablo Ddraig para que todos en el salón lo escuchen.

—Eso es malo—Murmuro Issei al momento de recibir una patada en la cara por parte de Saji, patada que lo mando a volar hasta chocar con una Maid que estaba distraída, pero antes de chocar Issei hizo levitar a la Maid y él fue a la pared.

— **¡Los matare a los dos!** —Hablo Saji con su voz distorsionada.

—¡Si vez Yato, te dije que no tenían que venir con ese atuendo! —Le hablo la chica que lo acompañaba, chica de nombre Hiyori.

—¡Y yo dije que de estar forma conseguiría más seguidores! —Se quejó como niño el chico de nombre Yato por ser regañado por su [Reina].

—Ufff, eso sí dolió Saji—Issei salió de la pared y apareció en frente del chico con armadura, para luego abrir la puerta y mandarlo a volar al cielo.

La Maid que estaba en el aire bajo de forma lenta al suelo. El resto también salió para ver qué era lo que iba a pasar entre los jóvenes que se estaban peleando por la pelinegra Sitri que, si Serafall estuviera aquí, ya los estuviera dando la paliza de sus vidas por querer forzar a su Sō-tan.

—No recuramos a la violencia, soy pacifista, no luchador—Comento Yato de forma nerviosa.

—Ya, pero ese tío necesita su golpiza… tu tranquilo yo nervioso. Creare una barrera para que no haga daño a las afueras, eso sería problemático de ver—Los 6 [Gear] de Issei fueron levitando al cielo, luego de que Issei entrara en el campo de pelea, Saji cayó del cielo haciendo temblar un poco la tierra por el golpe que se dio.

La barrera consistía en copiar el mismo campo del que están rodeados, pero con el caso de que allí puedes destruir lo que tú quieras, pero al final de que la barrera se vaya, el campo real ni siquiera sufrió daño alguno. El mismo sistema que Issei uso cuando fue a ayudar a Lucy y sus amigos.

 **Gggggrrrrrrrrrrrroooooooooaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrr…**

Un fuerte rugido de Dragón se escuchó en la barrera, la cual se podía ver porque era un domo de color azul y los de afuera podían ver todo lo que estaba pasando en el interior, además de que los del interior también podían ver a los de afuera.

— _[¡Vritra controla a tu compañero!]_ —Ddraig le grito al Dragón negro que estaba en el interior de Saji.

— _[Lo haría si pudiera, pero este idiota esta fuera de control y tomo mucho de mi poder como para que yo pudiera detenerlo. Es un idiota por estar haciendo esto]_ —Hablo Vritra desde el interior de Saji, el cual estaba pasando a un estado parecido a la [Juggernaut Drive].

—[Bueno Issei, te toca detenerlo a los golpes, has que reaccione y vuelva en sí, en ese estado es muy problemático, solo es una transformación más y no le bajara nada de vida por si te lo preguntas] —Explico Ddraig algunas cosas importantes.

—Entendido… ven a mí, [Ascalon] —La espada negra cayo a unos 40 metros delante de Issei y el Dragón negro.

Issei empezó a correr rápidamente hacia la espada, el Dragón no se quedó atrás y en lugar de correr, se elevó por el aire para llegar rápidamente hasta donde su oponente y darle fin a su vida. Issei llego hacia su espada, tomo su mango y lo saco de su funda para bloquear el zarpazo que el Dragón le lanzo, el golpe fue fuerte e hizo que el peliblanco se hunda en el suelo creando un cráter enorme en donde estaba Issei intentado salir del agujero en el que quedó atrapado.

Saji en estado Dragón se lanzó de nuevo hacia Issei, el cual le dio un golpe con el mango de la espada para que se vaya por otro lado, pero tal parece que Saji no lo sintió, ya que de igual forma termino mordiéndole el cuerpo entero, perforando su cuerpo y sus órganos.

Los de afuera tenían caras de horror al ver el estado de Issei, Meiyo tapo los ojos de Millicas para que no viera esta escena tan desgarradora, Ophis iba a entrar a ayudar a Issei, pero vio la mirada del chico, además de leer lo que dijo Issei cuando movió sus labios. Ophis opto por quedarse fuera, Eve si quería ingresar, pero era detenida por el pelirrojo Lucifer, diciéndole que todo estaba bien, ya que Issei, estaba sonriendo.

—Chale carnal, eso no duele ¿sabes? —Issei le hablo al Dragón, solo para luego ser lanzado hacia el frente envuelto en llamas negras que estaban quemando su ropa por completo, aunque dejando su bóxer por la censura del momento.

—¿Ese es un chibi Great Red? —Se preguntó Ophis al ver la parte trasera del bóxer de Issei, la imagen de un chibi Great Red durmiendo de forma Kawaii.

—¡Hiii, no lo vean! —Issei dejo en el aire la espada y tapo el lado en donde estaba Great Red, pero se dio la vuelta solo para mostrar a otro Dragón, este era de un color negro, Ophis y Eve reconocieron al Dragón, Ophis se sonrojo fuertemente ya que ese Dragón era ella. El Dragón negro estaba también durmiendo de forma Kawaii en la parte del frente.

—Me eh enamorada aún más de Isse—Ophis termino con la cara roja y cayó al suelo con una sonrisa un tanto pervertida en sus labios.

—Yaaaaaa~—Dijeron el resto al ver las imágenes en la ropa interior del peliblanco que estaba recibiendo cachetadas con la cola del Dragón negro en miniatura.

—¡Ya cálmate maldito Saji! ¡me tienes hasta las nubes con tus pendejadas, ahora, pagaras y sentirás los golpes de poder puro! —Issei estaba enojado y lo mostraba en su forma de hablar.

Issei abrió sus palmas y con sus dedos índices de cada mano, toco en los brazos del Dragón, en su frente, en su mandíbula, en su cuello, en su torso y en sus piernas.

 **[Strike Shot]**

Los brazos, cabeza, piernas y demás partes del Dragón terminaron saliendo disparadas del cuerpo principal. Todos vieron eso en shock, ya que el peliblanco solo con esos toques que le dio a las diferentes partes de Dragón, termino por arrebatarlos del cuerpo como si fueran ramitas de árboles.

Issei tomo el resto que quedaba del Dragón y lo abrió de forma vertical, revelando a Saji, el cual estaba con los ojos rojos y aun mirando con Ira al peliblanco. El rubio aún estaba consciente, ya que al momento de que sus extremidades desaparecieran regreso su consciencia de repente, pero ahora tenía a su rival en frente suyo y lo iba a matar así le costara su propia vida.

—Ma-Maldito—Saji dijo eso de forma muerta, intentando golpear con su puño derecho el rostro del muchacho peliblanco semidesnudo.

—¿Aun no lo entiendes verdad? —Issei agarro el puño del rubio y le disloco la muñeca.

—¡AAAAGGGGHHHTTT! —Saji soltó un grito lleno de dolor, ya que estaba viendo del como su muñeca derecha estaba en una dirección a la que no pertenecía.

—Quiero que mires a mis espaldas y busques lo que te sorprenda—Como Saji estaba levitando en frente de Issei gracias al mismo peliblanco, Issei le dio una patada ascendente en el mentón del chico rubio. Issei dio una vuelta completa luego de haber dado ese golpe al rubio que había escupido sangre por el golpe.

—… Q-Q-Q-Q…—Con mucho esfuerzo Saji subió la mirada y miro a la parte trasera, en donde estaban los espectadores viendo con horror de lo que Issei estaba haciéndole al rubio.

Saji miro a todos, todos ellos tenían rostro de preocupación, miro a su [Rey] y solo vio preocupación y algo de culpa, miro a la vicepresidenta y miro su preocupación por el, luego al resto de sus compañeras y compañero, conocidos y líderes, pero volvió a mirar a dos de sus compañeras, ya que le pareció ver algo que no cuadraba. Lágrimas, Saji vio lagrimas salir de dos de sus compañeras, siendo estas Momo Hanakai y Ruruko Nimura. Abrió los ojos mucho más al ver que solo lo miraban a él, la preocupación hacia él era mucho más grande que el resto que estaba reunido allí, vio que movían sus labios, nombrándolo a él, preocupándose por él y su estado de ahora. Lo comprendió un poco, ellas estaban mucho más preocupadas que el resto: "Vamos Gen-chan, no seas gruñón", recordó de cómo le hablaba Momo, "Somos un equipo y no dejare que ustedes salgan lastimados", recordó la vez que estaban en la guerra, el, Momo y Ruruku estaba acorralados y él estaba cansado como para seguir, pero Ruruko no se detuvo y siguió peleando por el bien de ellos, por su bien. "Mi deseo seria que el chico que me gusta me correspondiera", Momo le había dicho eso al rubio, "Vamos Saji-kun, ágamos esto juntos", Ruruko le dijo eso con un lindo sonrojo al momento de tomar su mano. Todos los recuerdos llegaron a su mente, momentos tristes, momentos felices y neutros, pero ellas siempre estuvieron para él, para aconsejarlo, regañarlo y demás cosas, Saji creía que era solo porque era un recién iniciado, pero ahora lo comprendía mucho mejor, ellas, las dos, están…

—Sí, Saji… les gustas a las dos, ellas están enamoradas de ti—Saji regreso la mirada al peliblanco que le estaba hablando, Issei tenía un rostro monótono, pero tenía una sonrisa pequeña al ver que el rubio finalmente, luego de un tiempo, se dio cuenta de lo que tenía en frente de sus ojos, pero lo cambiaba por otro que creía mejor.

—¿E-E-E-E-En-Enserio? —Pregunto de forma difícil el rubio, ya que le dolía su mandíbula y no podía articular bien sus palabras.

—Claro… ahora… por idiota que eres… te merecen un pasaje directo al hospital—Saji abrió bien grande los ojos al ver de como Issei lo estaba mirando de forma furiosa, luego vio de como un puño se acercó a su rostro y el resto, ya fue historia para después.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Saji abrió los ojos lentamente, su cuerpo le estaba doliendo un poco ahora. Se acostumbró a la luz que se filtraba por las cortinas de este sitio. Intento levantarse, pero a sus lados se encontró a dos mujeres ya muy conocidas por él, Momo y Ruruko estaban con sus cabezas recostadas en el filo de la cama. Vio sus ojos y estos estaban algo hinchados y rojos, de tanto llorar por lo que podía decir, se sintió mal por eso y furioso consigo mismo, había hecho llorar a las dos mujeres que se preocupaban más por él y eso no le gustaba para nada, ahora comprendía la clase de basura que era al haber hecho eso, el dejarse llevar, el enamorarse de la equivocada, era un completo tonto, si, lo era.

— _"¡Soy un completo imbécil!"_ —Pensó Saji con algunas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

—¡Arriba carnalitos que ya es de día! —Las dos mujeres que estaba durmiendo se levantaron de golpe al escuchar el grito del que ingreso a la habitación del hospital Sitri en donde estaba Saji.

—Mmm, ¡cállate Issei maldito! —Saji le grito luego de haberse quejado de dolor por el grito del peliblanco.

—¡Saji-kun/Gen-chan! —La castaña y peliblanca gritaron de felicidad al escuchar hablar al rubio, tanta fue la felicidad que se lanzaron a abrazar al rubio que estaba retorciéndose de dolor.

—¡Itte, ittetete! —Saji estaba que lloraba estilo anime por lo que le estaban haciendo las dos mujeres.

—¡Lo sentimos! —Las dos chicas dejaron de abrazar al chico para luego mirarlo con preocupación.

—… J-Jeje, está bien… n-n-no es nada—Saji estaba tratando de parecerse el duro, pero por dentro estaba medio muerto por el dolor intenso en su cuerpo.

—Vaya Saji… creía que si ibas a soportar mi golpe y eso que fue uno muy suave—Issei estaba hablándole al rubio de forma normal, ya había pasado 2 días desde que Saji había quedado inconsciente luego de haber peleado con él.

Fue regañado por las chicas de que se pasó al hacer eso, pero el no dijo nada porque estaba comiendo un helado sacado de quien sabe dónde. El pelinegro prometido de, mejor dicho, ex-prometido de Sōna, solo había venido a ver a la pelinegra para que ella firmara el papel en donde decía que ambos dejaban de estar comprometidos. Yato explicó que su padre consiguió un buen trabajo con muy buena paga, siendo Serafall Leviatán que convenció a sus padres para que ese matrimonio fuera revocado. Yato sudo algo nervioso, ya que cuando estaba en casa la pelinegra, sintió un enorme poder y eso lo puso nervioso, supuso que era porque la Maō libero algo de su poder para intimidar a sus padres y pues lo logro, Yato también estaba feliz, ahora podía salir al mundo humano a ver si conseguía al resto de su nobleza, además de convertirse en un cantante y conseguir seguidores por todo el mundo. Con el documento ya firmado por la pelinegra y aceptado por el Lucifer actual, Yato y los otros dos se fueron a su aventura por el mundo humano, a ver qué era lo que el destino les tenía preparado a los tres jóvenes Demonios.

—¡Fue muy malo con Saji-kun/Gen-chan! —Momo y Ruruko le gritaron al peliblanco que puso un rostro monótono por ver esta escena muy cliché del manga y anime.

—Sep, pero era mi trabajo, después de todo soy el antagonista aquí—Issei hizo un puchero, se cruzó de brazos y miro hacia otro lado, Issei ingreso a un modo chibi Kawaii que conmovió a las dos mujeres, pero:

—Hay mi cuerpo, me duele, tengo sed, necesito algo de agua, alguien por favor ayúdeme—Claramente Issei sabía que eso era actuado, todo era como esos tipos melodramáticos de las novelas y demás cosas que había en la Tv del mundo actual.

—¡Yo traeré agua para Gen-chan! —Exclamo con determinación la peliblanca de nombre Momo.

—¡Eso no, yo seré quien traiga el agua! —Ruruko no se dejaría ganar por su rival de cabello blanco.

Ambas mujeres juntaron sus frentes y se miraron con furia, no se dejarían ganar por la otra, Saji tenía que ver los privilegios que tendría al momento de elegir a una novia perfecta. Las dos chicas salieron corriendo de la habitación a traer agua y la que llegara primero se reiría de la mala suerte de la otra.

Saji estaba feliz, fue un completo idiota el no darse cuenta del amor que sentía las dos chicas por alguien como él.

—Mira nada más galán, te doy una paliza y ya ganas dos seguidoras… tal vez necesites más golpes para ver si consigues más—Issei se burló del rubio, el cual hizo un puchero por la burla de su amigo/rival.

—No digas tonterías—Saji cerró los ojos para no ver al peliblanco y su rostro de burla.

Ambos no se dieron cuenta de que una pelinegra ya conocida ingreso a la habitación con un rostro muy serio.

—Finalmente estas recuperado, Saji—El rubio abrió los ojos y miro a su [Rey] que lo estaba mirando de forma muy seria.

—¿¡K-K-K-Ka-Kaichō!? S-S-S-Sí, y-y-ya e-e-estoy bi-bi-bien—Saji miro de forma nerviosa y hablo de la misma forma, ya que su [Rey] lo estaba mirando de forma muy desaprobatoria.

—Cuando estés recuperado recibirás 1000 azotes por tu falta de respeto y locura, así que prepárate porque nadie te salva de esta, Saji—El rubio trago muy duro ante esas palabras, ahora sí que se sacó la lotería por hacer sus pendejadas, ahora si tenía que pagarlo a lo grande.

—[Ya valiste madres, Saji] —Vritra le hablo al rubio de forma burlona, ya que al menos eso se merecía el rubio por querer dejarlo sin energía cuando peleo con el peliblanco, al cual no lo podía ganar ni de broma, ni siquiera en sus mejores sueños.

—Weno… yo me voy a grabar mi show—Issei estaba saliendo de puntitas, ya que, si decía algo más, de seguro la pelinegra también lo iba a castigar por haber dañado severamente a uno de sus siervos.

—E Issei-kun… también recibirás una buena regañada de mi parte, así que te quedas allí… ¡Issei no escaparas de mí! —Sōna estaba hablando y volteando a ver al peliblanco que estaba en la puerta, pero cuando se dio la vuelta completa el peliblanco ya no estaba, salió a ver al pasillo y lo encontró corriendo por su vida y ella no se quedaría atrás, Issei tenía que ser regañado por haber dañado a uno de sus siervos, además de hacer llorar a dos de sus siervas por 2 días seguidos, eso era imperdonable.

Saji solo estaba riendo entre dientes, ver esa escena le causaba gracia, además de asombro, ya que nunca en su vida había visto a su [Rey] de esa forma, eso era algo nuevo y muy gracioso de ver.

Al fin, estaba en paz consigo mismo.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

* * *

 **...Episodio 29 – Learn – Concluido...**

* * *

 **+Aclaraciones**

Ya está un episodio nuevo, el número 29. Su calificación es de un: 7/10.

Introduje a 3 personajes, los cuales ya saben que son del anime/manga Noragami. Por ahora no aparecerán, pero para el futuro si tendrán papeles importantes, especialmente en la guerra que se avecina.

Iba a ser una pelea larga, pero luego decidí hacerlo corto, para no aburrir con mi patética escusa de narración.

Muchos me han estado pidiendo Lemon, algo que me está sacando todo... ahh, en fin. Ahora aclaro eso, NO, absolutamente no va haber ninguna escena Lemon en este Fanfic. ¿Por qué? Se preguntarán muchos, pues, por el simple hecho de que este Arco es solo para pasar el rato bueno, ya que, los otros Arcos serán más oscuros, abra muertes de personajes canónicos como también muertes de personajes de otros animes y juegos.

Como el caso que vieron al inicio del episodio.

* * *

 **Información recopilada del Episodio 29**

Sōna Sitri ha estado comprometida desde niña, llevándose muy amistosamente con Yato Shax. Ambos eran también amigos de Rias Gremory en su niñez. Yato Shax siempre ha soñado con tener seguidores cuando sea un famoso cantante de música de todo tipo.

Yato Shax hasta ahora tiene a su [Reina] Hiyori Iki, la cual estaba a punto de morir al ser atropellada por un vehículo, el conductor escapo cobardemente de la escena para que no lo capturen, Yato la revivió como su [Reina] en ese momento. Su [Caballero] de nombre Yukine estaba a punto de ser asesinado por Demonios Renegados, pero Yato e Hiyori lo salvaron y Yukine se unió a la nobleza de Yato Shax.

Momo Hanakai y Ruruko Nimura finalmente están con el hombre al cual aman, pero eso no quiere decir que ambas serán amigas, ahora más que nunca son rivales por el amor de Saji.

Saji Genshirō está muy arrepentido por lo que hizo, pero ahora está muy asustado porque pronto recibiría 1000 azotes de parte de su [Rey].

Sōna muestra afecto sentimental hacia Issei desde que el chico peleo con Raizer Phoenix y gano, al principio creyó que estaba mal, pero ver lo valiente que era, ver que no se rendía, la cautivaron, pero se mantuvo al margen para que él no tenga problemas con Rias y las demás.

Hyōdō Issei muestra señales de nerviosismo al hablar de sus "novias", ya que ellas dan mucho miedo. Pero su mente se está quebrado poco a poco, no es porque nadie le preste atención, es que, se siente solo en el universo, al no tener a alguien como el a su alcance, hace que caiga poco a poco, pero ¿será verdad todo eso?

* * *

...Nos vemos...


	31. Episodio 30

**Autor Gghoist**

* * *

 **Renuncia a los personajes de Anime/Manga**

Los personajes de HSDxD le pertenecen a: Ichiei Ishibumi

* * *

 **Géneros**

Ecchi, romance, comedia, Harem, shounen, [Sobrenatural], fanservice, OP, y etc

 **Formas**

Personaje humano y demás especies hablando: ¿Odiarlas? Si las odio  
Personaje sellado hablando: [Boosted Gear: Activado]  
 _Personaje humano y demás especies pensando: "Deja de hablar"  
Personaje sellado pensando: "[Con este poder, me siento renovado]"  
Comunicación vía sello mágico: Hola a todos  
_Asunto importante o cosa importante: [Longinus Destruida]

* * *

 **Resumen**

Traición por aquí, traición por allá y por más allá. Eh, no siempre alguien va a venir a prestarte poder, tienes que ganártelo, aunque al principio serás simplemente un debilucho, pero con el tiempo, serás fuerte para proteger, pues, no lo sé. Ve por este camino, hasta llegar a la meta.

* * *

.

.

.

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía que pueden haber y también por las letras o palabras que están mal escritas.

Van a ver OoC de los personajes de anime.

* * *

.

.

.

—Cuando estés recuperado recibirás 1000 azotes por tu falta de respeto y locura, así que prepárate porque nadie te salva de esta, Saji—El rubio trago muy duro ante esas palabras, ahora sí que se sacó la lotería por hacer sus pendejadas, ahora si tenía que pagarlo a lo grande.

—[Ya valiste madres, Saji] —Vritra le hablo al rubio de forma burlona, ya que al menos eso se merecía el rubio por querer dejarlo sin energía cuando peleo con el peliblanco, al cual no lo podía ganar ni de broma, ni siquiera en sus mejores sueños.

—Weno… yo me voy a grabar mi show—Issei estaba saliendo de puntitas, ya que, si decía algo más, de seguro la pelinegra también lo iba a castigar por haber dañado severamente a uno de sus siervos.

—E Issei-kun… también recibirás una buena regañada de mi parte, así que te quedas allí… ¡Issei no escaparas de mí! —Sōna estaba hablando y volteando a ver al peliblanco que estaba en la puerta, pero cuando se dio la vuelta completa el peliblanco ya no estaba, salió a ver al pasillo y lo encontró corriendo por su vida y ella no se quedaría atrás, Issei tenía que ser regañado por haber dañado a uno de sus siervos, además de hacer llorar a dos de sus siervas por 2 días seguidos, eso era imperdonable.

Saji solo estaba riendo entre dientes, ver esa escena le causaba gracia, además de asombro, ya que nunca en su vida había visto a su [Rey] de esa forma, eso era algo nuevo y muy gracioso de ver.

Al fin, estaba en paz consigo mismo.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

 **Sucesos transcurridos luego de la pelea**

—Chiiiii~, creo que lo deje como si un montón de abejas asesinas lo picaron en un solo lugar… mmm… nah, se recuperar rápido—Issei miraba de cómo estaba Saji, el pobre estaba con la cara hinchada y de color morado, tal como dijo Issei, como si un montón de abejas lo hayan picado en un solo lugar.

La barrera había caído luego de terminar de hablar, Issei se alejó del lugar en silencio, ya que todos los que estaban allí estaban más preocupados del como quedo el rubio que la semi-desnudes del peliblanco.

 **[Psychic Tracer]**

Su cuerpo se fue vistiendo de ropa de aquel modo, desde sus pies hasta su cuello. Al momento de que Issei se vistiera de ese modo nunca dejo de caminar, él no estaba aquí para ser alguien cortes, bueno, tenía que ser cortes, pero por ahora necesitaba ir a caminar por los lugares de Lilith, comprar cualquier cosa además de que también tenía que pagar por las cosas que se había llevado la otra vez que casi deja sin mundo a los Demonios y Caídos.

Fue caminando hacia la parte trasera de la mansión, ya que quería pasar el rato viendo el cielo del Inframundo o simplemente pasar el rato y dormir un poco para poder recuperar fuerzas que ni siquiera perdió.

—¡Cuidado! —Issei estaba por dar vuelta a una esquina, cuando escucho la voz de una mujer y se giró para su izquierda en donde estaban las escaleras. Se topó con una chica de cabello verde, ojos dorados y vestimenta de sirvienta.

La chica grito ya que al ser algo torpe empujo sin querer el carrito con la bandeja de tazas de té para los invitados que se iban a quedar en la mansión Gremory. Issei al ver eso utilizo su poder para hacer que el carrito fuera para arriba, pero no vio de cuando la chica se había lanzado hacia el carrito para tratar de detenerlo, pero cuando estaba ya cerca, vio del como el carrito fue a parar arriba, por lo cual ella, al dar un salto hacia el carrito, fue quien termino cayendo encima del muchacho peliblanco.

—¡Ahhhh~! Hueto ehg igncomoudo—Murmuro de forma incoherente el peliblanco.

—¡Hyaaa! Ah, ah—La chica de cabello verde gimió por el placer que estaba sintiendo allí abajo, ya que el chico peliblanco había movido sus labios en su zona intima, haciendo que una corriente eléctrica llegara a su cuerpo y tuviera ese pequeño despliegue de placer puro.

—Ufufufufu, no sabía que Issei-kun tuviera tan "mala" suerte—Los dos que estaban en el suelo, Issei debajo de la chica de nombre desconocido, vieron con nerviosismo a la mujer que hablo, siendo esta la señora Venelana Gremory, pero eso estaba bien, lo malo radicaba en las mujeres que estaban a sus espaldas, todas ellas estaban con un aura de muerte dirigida solo hacia la chica de cabello verde, la cual ya estaba sudando nerviosamente.

—¡Nadie le hace eso a MI Isse en frente de mis ojos! —La que estallo en cólera fue Rias, la cual mando una esfera de poder destructor a la arpía sirvienta, como ella piensa, para que no toque lo que es suyo por derecho.

La muchacha cerro los ojos esperando su muerte a manos de la señorita Rias, pero luego de unos segundos nada paso, así que abrió los ojos poco a poco y se encontró delante suyo; una especie de ala metálica de gran tamaño. Vio bien su entorno y se fijó que el ala salía de la espalda del chico que estaba debajo suyo, vio también como el ala se extendía hasta estar frente a la pelirroja, dando señal como una amenaza.

—¡Ni se te ocurra tocarla, Rias! ¡o lo último que verás será mi ala atravesando tu pecho! —Issei había podido liberarse un poco del lugar en donde estaba antes, para hablarle con mucho enojo a la pelirroja, ella ya no tenía el derecho de decir que él era suyo, y para rematar su amenaza, los ojos del peliblanco eran negros solo con sus pupilas e iris de color rojo/rosados.

—¡E-Esa ti-tipa e-es una a-aprovechada! —Rias intento no mostrarse asustada a lo que Issei le estaba diciendo.

—Tranquilícense los dos. Sanae-chan apenas es una principiante, es algo torpe y descuidada, pero está aprendiendo. Además, Rias, no la llames aprovechada, su hermana está muy enferma y yo la encontré buscando trabajo donde no debe, así que le di un trabajo y con eso está pagando las medicinas de su hermana, así que no la llames de esa manera por favor—Explico Venelana mirando de forma seria a su hija.

Rias siempre tuvo todo en bandeja de oro, pero esta muchacha ha estado sola con su hermana desde que sus padres fallecieron por enfermedades catastróficas, así que no iba a permitir que su hija le hablara de esa manera a una chica que trabaja duro para conseguirse el pan de cada día.

Para ese entonces la chica de nombre Sanae se levantó de encima del muchacho, el cual se levantó y contrajo su ala hacia su espalda, además de minorar su tamaño y desaparecer en la espalda del chico.

—Escucha lo que dice tu madre, Rias. Tu siempre lo tenías todo con tan solo pedirlo o pensarlo, pero ella, ella tiene que trabajar para ganarse la vida, y tú, no sabes de eso—Issei se llevó la mano a su rostro, para luego de un momento bajarlo y que sus ojos ya no eran negros, sino los de siempre.

—Y-Y-Yo…—Rias estaba soltando lágrimas de sus ojos al ver que hizo mal en hablar sin pensar.

—No digas nada de nada. (Suspiro) Estos tíos… por cierto, allí vienen sus tazas de té—Issei señalo arriba, en donde estaba bajando el carrito con las tazas de té ya dirigiéndose a los respectivos invitados y dueños de la casa Gremory.

Todos tomaron las tazas que estaban en frente de cada uno y listo. Issei vio de reojo a las espaldas de los demás, en donde se podía ver a Saji siendo transportado con un círculo mágico hacia un lugar de curación como un hospital del Inframundo o algo por el estilo, vio que Momo y Ruruko estaban llorando por el rubio, además de que no se querían separar de él, Sōna estaba mirando todo eso con seriedad y tristeza, pero cuando miro a Issei, ella le dedico una mirada muy fría.

Issei se giró hacia la salida y se fue caminando, junto con una taza de té que lo estaba siguiendo.

—¡Isse! ¿¡adonde vas!? —Pregunto una preocupada Ophis, las demás también estaban preocupadas por el estado emocional del muchacho.

—¿Eh? Pues, voy por unos flotadores para irnos al lago cercano a nadar un rato… ¡el fin de semana fue hecho para disfrutarlo! —Explico Issei con una sonrisa gatuna, además de que estaba bebiendo algo de té y luego el chico dio un salto pequeño y desapareció de la vista de todos, la taza fue la única que regreso a manos de la peliverde que estaba algo sonrojada por como la defendió el muchacho desconocido para ella.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Muchos miraban a Issei como si fuera un desconocido, pues claro, aun no lo conocían de este modo, solo recordaban al antiguo castaño portador del Dragón Rojo. Sin prestar atención iba por el camino transitado de muchos Demonios de todas las clases. Veía muchas tiendas de todo tipo, solo que con el ambiente que era como el de la Edad Media, causaba un cierto toque de que estuvieras en un cuento mágico.

Muchas mujeres hermosas solteras y algunas casadas mandaban guiños al muchacho de apuesto cabello blanco, el cual les respondía sonriendo de manera linda, haciendo que las mujeres casi se desmayen de la emoción del momento.

—¿E-Esos no son… Vali y su grupo? —Issei miro en un restaurante normal del lugar a un peliplata ya muy conocido además de estar acompañado de su grupo.

Vali y los demás estaban comiendo en un pequeño restaurante, todos comían con calma, pero Bikō era el que estaba con más hambre y comía como si no hubiera fin, tanto que ya iba con una columna de platos a punto de desmoronarse, Le Fay y Arthur comían de forma educada, Vali estaba comiendo de forma seria y Kuroka estaba comiendo de forma juguetona, hasta que sus orejas y cola de Neko hicieron aparición al sentir cerca del perímetro un aura ya muy conocida por ella. Dejo de comer y se puso a buscarlo, hasta que lo vio, ahora tenía un nuevo estilo de ropa y de cabello, pero eso no quería decir que no lo reconociera, lo vio bien y el chico no despegaba la mirada de Vali, algo que la puso nerviosa, ya que esos dos podían pelear en este mismo momento por el asunto del pasado.

Issei ingreso al pequeño restaurante y llamo la atención de todos en el lugar, pero más llamo la atención de un Dragón.

—[A sido tiempo desde que no hablamos, Ddraig] —El [Divine Dividing] de Vali hizo aparición en la espalda del peliplata, haciendo que los que estaban en el restaurante lo reconocieran por ser el Hakuryūkou.

—[Puedo decir lo mismo, Albion] —En las manos de Issei hicieron aparición sus Glove plateados, además de que ambas gemas que estaban en el dorso parpadearan al momento de que el Dragón Blanco/plateado hablara con el otro Dragón.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Hyōdō? —Pregunto Vali sin voltear a verlo o prestarle atención.

Para sorpresa de los que estaba mirando la escena, el muchacho de cabello blanco se puso de rodillas y puso su frente junto con sus manos con esos guantes en el suelo de madera. Los compañeros de Vali no pudieron con eso e ingresaron en un estado de shock, los que no conocían al peliblanco estaban algo desconcertados. Pero jurarían haber escuchado ese apellido antes.

—Vengo a ofrecerte mis más sinceras disculpas por el trato que te he dado la vez que nos encontramos. Te ofrezco mil disculpas por lo que hice, no tome en cuenta el trato de la vida hacia tu persona, no tome en cuenta tu estado de emociones y solo actué sin pensar bien las cosas. Quiero que sepas que lo que paso con las Gremory ya lo deje en el pasado, quiero empezar de nuevo desde cero, por eso te pido perdón por todo lo que te eh hecho, fui un completo idiota al no sacar las conclusiones correctas, pero luego de meditar mucho me di cuenta de que: solo te usaron. Si, te usaron de la misma forma que me usaron a mí, eso me molesta mucho. Yo te perdono de todo lo que has hecho, no tiene importancia ahora y solo quiero decir que: lo si-…¡! —Issei decía todo eso con la sinceridad a tope, no mentía, el mismo se sentía como una basura al no darse cuenta de esto, por poco que sabía de la vida de Vali, es que su vida nunca fue de un color arcoíris. Puede que al principio lo odiara a muerte, pero ahora recapacito y pensó bien las cosas, todo estaba claro ahora, aunque él se hubiera acostado con sus ex-esposas, ya no importaba, no sentía nada por ellas y no quería sentirlo más, ahora ellas eran escoria que merece desaparecer.

No quería perder la amistad del peliplata, era importante, ya que ambos estaban en el mismo barco del uso, ambos solo fueron usados como meros juguetes que cuando se dañen, simplemente puedes reemplazarlo con otro como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pero ahora estaba el hecho de que Issei estaba en el aire, con unos 5cm levantado del suelo, con la mano de Vali apretando sin misericordia su cuello, haciendo que respirar sea costoso, pero no se preocupaba por nada.

—¡No necesito tu perdón! ¡no necesito tus malditas palabras de pena! ¡no me interesa nada! —Vali hablo con una expresión seria, pero Issei miro su alma, su ser, su todo. Vali, estaba mintiendo. El peliplata estaba sufriendo por esto, no lo demostraba por ser el malo del momento, el malo al cual se le tiene que eliminar para que el bueno viva feliz por siempre con su princesa.

 **[Balance Breaker]**

 **[Vanishing Dragon]**

Issei inmediatamente creo una barrera para que los demonios de afuera no sufrieran algún daño por lo que Vali estaba haciendo. La barrera se extendió por todo Lilith, pero todos los demonios podían verlos sin ningún problema, pero estaba el hecho de que ambos solo parecían proyecciones a todo color.

Vali alzo más a Issei, para luego bájalo al suelo y clavar su cabeza y cuerpo en el suelo de madera, haciendo que la madera se destruya por completo. Vali tomo vuelo, destruyó por completo el techo del restaurante, pero en la dimensión real eso no pasaba, solo se veía del como el hombre con armadura se elevaba al cielo y luego, bajara empicada y hundiera su puño metálico en el estómago del chico, haciendo que el peliblanco escupa saliva con algo de sangre mezclado.

— _"¿Desde cuándo se hizo tan fuerte? No, es otra cosa… ya veo, discretamente extrae mi poder, muy astuto"_ —Pensó Issei, pero al darse cuenta de que las alas del peliplata parpadeaban debes en cuando, lo llevaron a la conclusión más favorable para el momento.

—¡No necesito nada de ti! —Vali estaba por darle otro puñetazo que de seguro haría un cráter enorme, ya que el golpe iba cargado con el poder que había obtenido del peliblanco.

 **Pam, crrrraaasshhh, bbbbbooooommmm…**

Issei atrapo el puño del peliplata, pero lo poco que quedaba del restaurante se fue abajo y levanto un polvo además de hacer un sonido característico de algo cayendo con fuerza al suelo.

—Recapacita, Vali—Issei extendió su puño derecho al pecho del peliplata, el puño no fue ni lo más rápido y ni lo más fuerte para todos los que estaban viendo la pelea, pero se sorprendieron enormemente cuando toda la armadura, especialmente en el pecho, se hizo trizas de un momento para el otro, mandando a volar metros y destruyendo las casas de la dimensión interna con el cuerpo del muchacho que por poco y pierda la consciencia por ese golpecito por parte de su rival.

Vali nunca creyó sentir esto nunca más, era emoción, éxtasis, necesidad. Era casi lo mismo que sintió cuando Issei los descubrió a él y a sus ex-esposas teniendo sexo, pero lo de ahora, era a escalas muy altas, pero había algo más en todo eso; temor. Si, por alguna razón tenía miedo, miedo del chico peliblanco que ahora estaba en lo más alto del cielo, con una llama naranja en su frente, sus ojos naranjas brillantes y fríos, su expresión era de seriedad y frialdad, sus manos estaban envueltas con unos guantes plateados que estaban rodeados de las mismas llamas naranjas que el de su frente.

—[Sera mejor que hagas algo Vali, no me gusta esto, ese que vez allí ya no es el mismo Hyōdō Issei, ahora el no dudara en matarte, lo sé muy bien, ya que, si yo y Ddraig estuviéramos frente a frente, el no dudaría en atacarme a muerte] —Dijo Albion.

Vali escucho bien, Albion estaba nervioso y asustado, lo sabía muy bien por el tono de su voz.

—Entonces acabare con esto rápido—Murmuro el peliplata con un ligero escalofrió que recorrió su columna vertebral al ver que Issei estaba expulsando llamas con un estado calmado de su mano izquierda hacia atrás, además de ver que, en su mano derecha, más precisos en el dorso del guante, la gema parpadeaba constantemente, simulando a un cargador.

Inmediatamente se cubrió con su armadura de color blanco con sus gemas azules, alzando el vuelo hasta el cielo, a la misma altura que Issei, para luego brillar y recitar lo siguiente:

 **Yo, aquel que despertará...**

 **Soy el Dragón Celestial que robo los principios de la supremacía de Dios.**

 **Envidio el "infinito" y persigo el "sueño".**

 **Yo me convertiré en el Dragón Blanco de la supremacía.**

 **¡Te llevare a los limites más lejanos de la inocencia!**

 **¡Juggernaut-Drive!**

La armadura tomo más tamaño, llegando a medir lo mismo que Tannin, es decir, 20 metros de alto y eso. Se mantuvo surcando el cielo con sus alas brillando intensamente en ese azul de siempre, abría sus fauces mostrando sus múltiples dientes filosos, listos para descarar lo que sea y cuando sea.

 **¡GGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!**

El rugido fue uno grande, causando que la dimensión se desestabilice un poco, pero eso fue arreglado rápidamente para seguir con la pelea.

Issei dejo de expulsar llamas suaves para atrás, además de poner un rostro algo sorprendido.

— _Aquí está la pelea que tanto tiempo estuviste esperando, Ddraig… ¿Qué te parece si pateamos el trasero de Albion y Vali?_ —Issei le hablo a su compañero sobre esta pequeña idea antes de que todo termine.

—[Aceptable. Ya era hora de poner fin a esta contienda y ver, quien es el más fuerte] —Hablo Ddraig de forma seria, aunque ya sabía que iba a ser aburrido así que, nada nuevo se vería ahora.

—Bien, vamos allá—Issei choco sus puños e hizo que sus Glove se fueran, al igual que su flama en su frente. Para luego proceder, a pelear:

 **[Change Shape: On]**

 **[Dragon Form: Emission]**

Issei empezó a brillar de forma incandescente, para luego de unos segundos, el brillo creciera más de tamaño, para luego de unos segundos más, la luz se apagará y revelara a un Dragón Blanco más, pero este tenía una blancura como decirlo; pura. Sus gemas eran violetas y estaban en la mayoría de su cuerpo, su halo con esas alas era impresionantes. El Dragón se veía imponente levitando con su cuerpo erguido y no como el otro Dragón, el cual tenía sus cuatro patas hacia abajo. Ddraig podría ser cuadrúpedo como también bípedo si lo deseara.

—[¿Cual peleara, tu o Albion?] —Ddraig hablo con voz de pura seriedad que demandaba respeto de otros Dragones o seres.

—[Yo me encargo de esto Vali. Aquí estoy Ddraig, después de tanto tiempo tendremos nuestra pelea tan anhelada] —Albion parecía emocionado, pero la realidad era otra. Albion estaba nervioso, ver y sentir el poder de su rival era ahora sumamente abrumador e infinito, no tenía posibilidades y lo sabía muy bien, pero su orgullo, su orgullo decía que peleara, pero su instinto le decía que se largara de allí, rápido.

—[La tuya queras decir. Para ahora mismo Albion, para mi ahora solamente eres un mal chiste de Dragón Celestial] —Para ese momento Albion ya estaba enterrado 20 metros bajo tierra, habiendo formado un enorme cráter en la ciudad interior además de casi destruir la mitad de la ciudad.

Albion solamente había podido ver un simple flash, para luego sentir del como golpeaba el suelo y se enterraba en ella sin contemplación alguna.

Los espectadores fuera de la barrera estaban con rostro cómicos, ya que no pudieron seguirle el paso a la velocidad del Dragón de nombre Ddraig, por poco que sabían ese era el nombre del Sekiryūtei, pero este no era ese Dragón, era otro, pero si el Hakuryūkou llamo a este Dragón "Ddraig" tendría que ser ese el Dragón Gales, el que portaba el usuario Hyōdō Issei, ahora si lo entendían, ese peliblanco era en realidad Hyōdō Issei.

—¿De qué nos perdimos? —Algunos regresaron a ver a la voz femenina que hablo, topándose con una linda niña rubia, ojos verdes y vestido rosa.

—Mavis no te adelantes de esa manera—Luego llego otra niña de cabello negro, ojos negros y vestimenta gótica.

—Mooo~, no soy una niña, Ophis-chan—Reclamo Mavis haciendo un puchero a la otra niña de nombre Ophis, la Diosa Dragón del Infinito.

—No lo son, pero ambas se parecen y actúan como niñas—Las dos voltearon a ver a la chica que hablo, siendo esta Rias Gremory, siendo acompañada de su séquito, padres, hermano, cuñada y sobrino.

—Cállate pechugona—Ambas lolis miraron de manera muy fría a la pelirroja, la cual se estremeció por verlas de esa manera.

—Ya cálmense ustedes dos—Grayfia termino por darles unos golpecitos en la cabeza a ambas, haciendo que estas lloren estilo anime por eso.

—¿Enserio una es la Diosa Dragón y otra la Maga más poderosa? Eso no me lo creo—Lucy hablo de forma algo incrédula.

—Lo creas o no, esas mismas son—Eve dijo eso tomando una taza de té de forma tranquila.

—¿Dónde esta Isse? —Pregunto Kurumu buscando al peliblanco por el lugar, ignorando el hecho de que dos Dragones de 20 metros estaban peleando enfrente de sus ojos y debes en cuando se producía un pequeño temblor.

—¡Cuidado! —Sirzechs abrazo a su mujer e hijo para protegerlos del Dragón Blanco con gemas violetas que estaba cayendo encima de ellos. El resto reacciono al hacer una barrera de protección. Las que vivían con Issei permanecían tranquilas al no estar interesadas en proyecciones de Dragones, sabiendo muy bien que esos dos estaban en una barrera.

—¿Cómo les va jóvenes? —Todos abrieron los ojos al escuchar la voz de Issei.

Ravel abrió los ojos y se topó con otros ojos de color rojo que la estaban mirando de forma aburrida pero monótona. Ravel se separó un poco y se encontró con el rostro de Issei muy cerca de ella, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al máximo por estar cerca de su esposo, para ella aún era su esposo, pero la realidad era otra muy clara.

—I-I-Isse-sama… y-y-yo…—Ravel quería besar a su Isse-sama y no soltarlo nunca, temiendo que, si se separaban de ese beso, se separarían de forma eterna y nunca se volverían a unir.

—Nos vemos—Ddraig se levantó del suelo con sus fauces agarrando el cuello ensangrentado de Albion, el cual rugía de dolor y hacia lo que sea para poder liberarse de esa mordida.

Las garras de Ddraig brillaron en un color blanco, para luego clavar sus garras en el pecho del Dragón, el cual rugía mucho más porque eso le estaba ardiendo y quemando como si fuera fuego santo.

Albion levito en frente de Ddraig ya muy cansado, Ddraig había dejado de morderlo y se mantenía en frente de su ahora moribundo rival.

— _Déjame hablar con Vali, Albion… o si no, Ddraig terminara matándote junto con tu portador_ —Pidió y luego amenazo el peliblanco Issei.

Y para mostrar que no era ninguna broma, Ddraig empezó a cargar su fuego negro en sus fauces, dando a entender que, si elegía mal, el terminaría muy mal.

Albion brillo fuertemente y dejo caer a Vali al suelo levantando una cortina de polvo en medio del equipo de peliplata, los Gremory y las chicas que aún seguían hablando quien sabe de qué cosas.

Las Gremory inmediatamente lo miraron con odio y ganas de matarlo, pero de eso se encargaría SU Issei, algo en el que todas estaban muy mal de la cabeza.

Vali mismo le pidió a Albion que lo dejara salir, ya que él quería morir por manos de rival y no de su Dragón.

Issei bajo del cielo luego de que Ddraig regresar a su interior. El peliblanco tenía un rostro de tristeza al ver el estado del peliplata, tan demacrado, tan solitario, tan frágil. Bajo de forma lenta y se posiciono en frente del peliplata, la barrera se había deshecho, dejando ver que todo el lugar estaba bien y que no sufrió algún daño.

—¿Qué esperas? ¡mátame, mátame que estoy en frente de ti! ¡hazlo maldita sea! Hazlo…—Vali bajo la mirada al suelo y se puso a derramar lágrimas.

Eso sorprendió a todo el mundo, ya que nunca habían visto llorar al peliplata en toda su vida, eso era algo sorpresivo y deprimente.

—¡No seas un maldito idiota! No te matare porque no quiero hacerlo, tienes una larga vida por vivir, no importa si caíste en tu camino, levántate una y mil veces más hasta cumplir con tus objetivos, no te rindas por lo que digan los otros, no te rindas porque alguien te lo pide y, ahora… ¡más que nunca no te rindas y sigue adelante! Vali… mi amigo—Issei le hablo con un rostro muy serio.

Vali alzo la mirada llorosa, Issei lo abrazo haciendo que este se sorprenda mucho, ya que nunca en su vida Issei había sido de esta manera, nunca en su vida había recibido, aunque sea un abrazo y si es que los recibió, ya ni siquiera los recuerda, porque todos los que lo amaron, murieron o solo se alejaron de el por desprecio.

De forma lenta el peliplata también abrazo al peliblanco, empezando a derramar lágrimas en el hombro de Issei, el cual solo le daba palmaditas en su espalda para intentar calmarlo lo mejor que podía. Vali ya había sufrió mucho por su culpa y por culpa de las Gremory, ya era el momento de que todo ese sufrimiento sea reemplazado por algo de alegría, confianza, amistad y cariño de alguien cercano, para que le demuestre que no está solo en esta vida, que siempre contara con alguien para que lo aconseje, que lo ayude y que lo quiera como él es.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Luego de unos minutos todo se calmó, Issei estaba hablando de forma amistosa con el peliplata, el cual apartaba la mirada para que el resto no lo viera como alguien vulnerable.

—Mooo~, vamos Vali, un abracito amistoso no cuesta nada—Issei estaba en modo Kawaii y quería abrazar a un chibi Vali, el cual se defendía con una escoba para que Issei no se acercara a él y que lo abrace.

—¡Pero eso no quiere decir que nosotras lo perdonamos! —Rugieron con Ira las Gremory. Grupo al cual todos estaban ignorando por estar ocupados hablando con los demás que estaban comiendo en el mismo restaurante de antes de la pelea.

—Isseeee~—Mavis se lanzó a por el peliblanco que estaba en modo chibi, el cual al darse cuenta se lanzó a los brazos de Vali, el cual estaba suspirando por todo esto.

—¡Corre Vali corre! —Issei le pedía al peliplata que hiciera eso, el cual no dudo en ningún momento porque estaban siendo seguidos por las "novias" de Issei y otras mujeres más que se le unieron al grupo por ver a tan lindos personajes en estado Kawaii, además de verse muy bien con lo chibi que se veían, haciéndolos más irresistibles que antes.

—Ahhh, los jóvenes de hoy en día crecen tan rápido—Dijeron todos los adultos que veían esa escena pasar por enfrente. Eso le recordaba a su juventud, cuando todos eran unos jóvenes demonios buscando aventuras y demás cosas.

— _"[Bien. Vali ha sido perdonado e Issei creo que le pega al Yaoi, pero bueno. Por lo que puedo ver las Gremory están que arden de celos y rabia, celos porque le quitaron a Issei de sus manos y rabia, porque Issei perdono a Vali por algo que "el mismo" les hizo a ellas, hahaha, algo patético tienen todas ellas que no me gusta. Pues bueno… eso fue todo por el momento y, como muchos sabrán… esto es relleno carajo. Nos vemos]"_ —Ddraig pensó en sus adentro al ver de como un montón de chicas seguían a esos dos que intentaba escaparse como podían, pero para algunas Fujoshi demonios ver a esos dos, era como ver una escena clara de Yaoi.

Bueno, todo el mundo con su imaginación, el mundo es libre, por el momento.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

* * *

 **…Episodio 30 – Vali – Concluido…**

* * *

 **+Aclaraciones**

La calificación del episodio 30 es de un: 7,1/10.

Pregunta... ¿alguien sabe donde conseguir el Manga de High School DxD? Pero yo quiero el Manga, que tenga sus ilustraciones y no como los que eh encontrado, parecen un tipo de Fanfic que un Manga... me gustaría saber si tienen idea de donde encontrar este Manga, por favor, se los pido de corazón.

Como puse allá arriba, esto es algo que paso el fin de semana, ya que como recordaran, Saji despertó el lunes.

Episodio relleno para muchos que están leyendo esto, y ahora le va a seguir el episodio 31, que también es un episodio relleno, relatado el día domingo, así que les digo desde ahora, sino les gusta el relleno de Fanfic, pueden saltarse el episodio 31 y esperar hasta que suba el episodio 32, el cual ya va a seguir sin su relleno.

Sanae Shikikagami, de Ladies vs butlers, mmm, ella y su torpeza me llevaron a ponerla aquí, es un buen personaje, cumple su papel y lo hace a lo grande, aunque hay caídas de por medio, pero bueno. Me gusta este personaje de muchas maneras.

Los accidentes ocurren y los enojos de la misma manera existen, solo hace falta que alguien termine provocándolo para que se haga notar.

* * *

 **Información recopilada del Episodio 30**

Vali Lucifer, desde muy pequeño ha sufrió muchas pérdidas, desprecios, aquello lo llevo a ser lo que es ahora. (Claramente se ve la información de Vali). Este personaje en verdad se merece la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, de que aprecie lo que pasa después de levantarse cuando cayó al suelo, eso se merece una oportunidad.

Sanae Shikikagami, sirvienta de la familia Gremory. Tiene 18 años de edad, es algo torpe al no saber mucho de estos casos de trabajo, sus padres fallecieron hace unos 8 meses atrás, obligándolas a ella y a su hermana de la misma edad de nombre Saori Shikikagami, para poder conseguir dinero para pagar el alquiler de su hogar, pero Saori enfermo de repente y esta bajo cuidad casero, ya que al no tener mucho dinero no pueden acceder a un hospital. Ambas son Demonios de bajo nivel, solo civiles pera saben defenderse poco. Venelana la encontró un día cualquiera, lo que la llevo a que trabajara para ella fue el hecho de que la chica, siendo tan joven iba a prostituirse, el mundo real no siempre es el cruel, donde sea hay crueldad y hay que pelear para poder vivir un día más.

Ddraig muestra aburrimiento a la hora de pelear con Albion, claro, este Dragoncito ya no es nada para él, podría tener una pelea con Great Red, eso al menos le daría la adrenalina de una pelea deseada.

Rias Gremory fue insultada por Ophis y Mavis, algo que se merece.

Ravel Phoenix sigue amando incondicionalmente a Issei, algo que no le importa a nuestro protagonista principal.

Eso es todo, gracias por prestar atención.

* * *

...Nos vemos...


	32. Episodio 31

**Autor Gghoist**

* * *

 **Renuncia a los personajes de Anime/Manga**

Los personajes de HSDxD le pertenecen a: Ichiei Ishibumi

* * *

 **Géneros**

Ecchi, romance, comedia, Harem, shounen, [Sobrenatural], fanservice, OP, y etc

 **Formas**

Personaje humano y demás especies hablando: ¿Odiarlas? Si las odio  
Personaje sellado hablando: [Boosted Gear: Activado]  
 _Personaje humano y demás especies pensando: "Deja de hablar"  
Personaje sellado pensando: "[Con este poder, me siento renovado]"  
Comunicación vía sello mágico: Hola a todos  
_Asunto importante o cosa importante: [Longinus Destruida]

* * *

 **Resumen**

Traición por aquí, traición por allá y por más allá. Eh, no siempre alguien va a venir a prestarte poder, tienes que ganártelo, aunque al principio serás simplemente un debilucho, pero con el tiempo, serás fuerte para proteger, pues, no lo sé. Ve por este camino, hasta llegar a la meta.

* * *

.

.

.

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía que pueden haber y también por las letras o palabras que están mal escritas.

Van a ver OoC de los personajes de anime.

* * *

.

.

.

—¡Corre Vali corre! —Issei le pedía al peliplata que hiciera eso, el cual no dudo en ningún momento porque estaban siendo seguidos por las "novias" de Issei y otras mujeres más que se le unieron al grupo por ver a tan lindos personajes en estado Kawaii, además de verse muy bien con lo chibi que se veían, haciéndolos más irresistibles que antes.

—Ahhh, los jóvenes de hoy en día crecen tan rápido—Dijeron todos los adultos que veían esa escena pasar por enfrente. Eso le recordaba a su juventud, cuando todos eran unos jóvenes demonios buscando aventuras y demás cosas.

—" _[Bien. Vali ha sido perdonado e Issei creo que le pega al Yaoi, pero bueno. Por lo que puedo ver las Gremory están que arden de celos y rabia, celos porque le quitaron a Issei de sus manos y rabia, porque Issei perdono a Vali por algo que "el mismo" les hizo a ellas, hahaha, algo patético tienen todas ellas que no me gusta. Pues bueno… eso fue todo por el momento y, como muchos sabrán… esto es relleno carajo. Nos vemos]"_ —Ddraig pensó en sus adentro al ver de como un montón de chicas seguían a esos dos que intentaba escaparse como podían, pero para algunas Fujoshi demonios ver a esos dos, era como ver una escena clara de Yaoi.

Bueno, todo el mundo con su imaginación, el mundo es libre, por el momento.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

—Y-Y-Yo di-dije qu-que te segui-seguiría hasta l-l-la m-mu-muerte… I-I-Issei-nii-san—"Fragmento de muerte de uno de los aliados de Hyōdō Issei, aliado que lo quería como un hermano y que lo protegió con su propia vida hasta el final".

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

— _"¿Dónde estás? Oh, aquí…"_ —Issei estaba caminando por los lugares pobres de Lilith, buscando a la chica enferma que escucho hablar a Venelana hace unas horas atrás.

Ahora ya eran las 8 de la noche, no había ido a la mansión Gremory para decirles que llegaría tarde o algo por el estilo, no quería problemas o algún inconveniente por el momento, era mejor ir solo y hacerlo rápido.

Podía ver pobreza, enfermedades y demás cosas. El mundo humano no era el único que pasaba por la pobreza o algo por el estilo. Todo ser vivo era de la misma jerarquía; pobre, medio y rico, el mundo se regía de esa manera, sino tenías dinero o trabajo, pues simplemente te tocaba ser pobre.

Podía ver a muchas mujeres demonios prostituyéndose, claro, eso era lo crucial, tener un "trabajo" con el cual ellas puedan tener algo de comida, algo de agua y algo en donde pasar la noche, no en las algo frías calles de este lado de la ciudad. Había algunos niños que robaban, aunque sea algo de comida, no era de la buena, pero era comida, a fin de cuentas.

—¡Ahora verán malditos mocosos! ¡nadie roba en mi tienda! —Dijo el hombre con aspecto gordo, pero pobre y con algunas ropas sucias, pero eran ropas, al fin y al cabo.

—¡Déjame ir! —Pedía el niño, aquella comida era para su hermana pequeña y su madre, no quiera que ambas sufrieran esta maldita vida que les toco.

—¡Págame con monedas de oro y te iras tranquilo! —Dijo el hombre, necesitaba ganancias y no iba a permitir que se robaran lo que le costó encontrar.

—Yo pagare todo el puesto de comida, si no le molesta—Ambos personajes regresaron la mirada hacia un chico de cabello blanco que estaba sonriendo cálidamente. Ese alboroto llamo la atención de todos los que estaban en el lugar, querían ver qué pasaba ahora que un Clase Alta estaba por estos lares.

—Con tal de que me pagues todo lo necesario, bastara para mí—Dijo el hombre con algo de nerviosismo, estaba en frente de un Clase Alta y eso lo asustaba, no sabía que haría este chico.

—No hay problema—Issei saco una bolsita pequeña de su bolsillo y se la tiro al hombre, el cual lo agarro y lo abrió, allí estaba el suficiente oro como para que viviera cómodamente 2 años.

—¡Muchas gracias! —Dijo el hombre de forma feliz, además de soltar al niño e irse corriendo por allí a ver si gastaba algo de lo que había ganado con esos alimentos ya que ni poco servían para comer.

 **[Time]**

Todo a su alrededor, todo lo que estaba dañado, casas a punto de caerse y en mal estado, ropas deterioradas de las personas regresaron a su estado más nuevo, los que no tenían zapatos ahora los tenían, los que tenían algún tipo de enfermedad ahora ya era historia. Las casas ahora tenían luz, agua y un desagüe. Los que no tenían dinero ahora lo tenían como para vivir unos 25 años más con eso, solo de los mismo contaba si los gastaban todo o, invirtieran en algo y que creciera ese dinero.

Todo el mundo entro en un estado de shock total, ver del como el tiempo regresa y apreciar del como las casas regresaban a su estado más fuerte, ver del como sus cuerpos eran sanados, ver de cómo se vistieron, ver del como la calle por donde antes había mucha basura, ahora no había nada y era una calle bien decorada y demás, ver todo eso los introdujo en un shock increíble.

—[¿Jugando a ser Dios, Issei?] —Pregunto Ddraig con algo de diversión en su voz.

— _La verdad no, si fuera Dios ya habría creado vida o revivido a alguien. No me considero ningún Dios, sino… el chico que tiene que cambiar todo, no solo en este mundo, sino el mundo de mis iguales, el mundo humano_ —Le respondió Issei a su compañero.

Sin más, el peliblanco siguió caminando por las calles hacia su destino. Aun no sabía del cómo iban a tomar todo esto los demonios de este sector, solo esperaba que lo usaran bien y que no haya ningún problema, y como decía el mismo, él no es nadie para mandar u ordenar a alguien para que haga lo que él quiera, ellos tenían libre albedrío y ellos sabían de cómo usarían sus recursos.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Este caso lo quería hacer el mismo, decirle que es un médico que se decidió a ayudar a los necesitados y eso.

 **Toc, toc, toc…**

Toco suavemente la puerta de madera reparada. Issei se había encargado de que todo lo que reparo, durara el tiempo del infinito, además de que la luz y el agua también era infinito, tal y como dijo Ddraig, él estaba jugando a ser Dios.

—Sa-Sanae-chan, ¿eres tú? —Pregunto la voz de una mujer, la voz se oía débil y casi muerta, en un estado muy demacrado tenía que estar para hablar de esa forma.

—No soy tu hermana, soy un Doctor que decidió ayudarte en tu caso, no tengas miedo, no te haré ningún daño. ¿puedo pasar, Saori-san? —Issei hablo de forma calmada y cálida, tratando de hacer sentir bien a la chica que estaba detrás de esta puerta, no quería asustarla así que mejor era hablar de forma suave y que transmitiera confianza.

—H-Hai—Issei escucho la afirmación así que abrió la puerta del pequeño departamento en donde estaba la chica, en la cual por lo que se sabía, vivía con su hermana.

Issei abrió la puerta y se topó con una chica de cabello verde oscuro y ojos dorados, por lo que Issei podía suponer era la gemela de la otra chica. Pero se fijó bien y ella estaba muy pálida, sus ojos estaban decaídos, además, estaba parada para recibirlo a él y eso le estaba costando mucho.

—Por favor toma asiento, esto no durara mucho tiempo y tampoco te costara nada de dinero—Issei la miro con rostro preocupado, la chica se sorprendió y solo hizo lo que el doctor dijo, se sentó en el sofá que había sido restaurado por alguien y por lo que ella podía notar, todo el departamento había sido restaurado para parecer un departamento de buena calidad.

—Etto, ¿c-co-como se llama doctor? —Pregunto un poco dudosa la chica, ya que no era muy confiable confiar en personas desconocidas.

—Oh, perdona… me llamo Hyōdō Issei, mucho gusto, Saori Shikikagami-san, tu hermana me hablo algo de ti—Dijo Issei parado en frente de la chica que estaba sentada en sofá, el peliblanco hizo una reverencia con su presentación.

—¿Hyōdō Issei? ¿¡acaso es Hyōdō Issei-sama protagonista de Oppai Dragon!? —Issei recibió un golpe fantasmal al escuchar del Oppai Dragon, además de que estaba sonriendo de forma nerviosa.

—B-B-Bueno, lo era… pero sí, soy ese Issei al cual conoces por Tv—Afirmo el chico ya algo recuperado de su infortunado título.

—Ohhh~, e-e-es un pl-placer—Dijo la chica intentando sonreír un poco, pero le estaba costando mucho.

—Pero dejando eso de lado… en un momento estarás como nueva y, no te preocupes que esta enfermedad ya no regresara a ti nunca más—Dijo el chico.

Saori estaba algo nerviosa, ver en frente de ella al ídolo de los niños y también su ídolo, era algo sumamente sorprendente, pero este Issei no concordaba mucho con el Issei de la Tv, pero este chico lo afirmaba, así que le iba a creer.

Issei puso su mano en la frente de la chica, la cual sintió la calidez en aquella mano suave del chico.

 **[Remove]**

Un pequeño brillo se vio salir de la peliverde, para pasar a Issei y desaparecer en unos segundos más. Issei quito su mano y puso una pequeña sonrisa a su logro, la chica ya no tenía su piel pálida, ahora era el color de la porcelana, se veía sedosa, la energía, por lo que podía ver regreso a ella, así mismo como tenía que ser antes y, eso era muy bueno.

La chica sentía que todo de ella fue removido, pero fue reemplazado por algo mejor, había cerrado los ojos cuando el peliblanco puso su mano en su frente, ahora los abrió y se sentía renovada, como si su enfermedad nunca haya existido.

—¡Gr-Gracias e-e-en verdad mu-muchas gracias! —Saori estaba abrazando al chico y lloraba en su pecho, le estaría eternamente agradecida por este acto de compasión a su persona, siempre le estaría agradecida por esto.

—¡No hay de qué! Bueno… me tengo que ir, espero y disfrutes de tu nueva vida… ahora, todo empieza desde cero para ustedes—Issei se separó de la chica y la miro, para luego sonreírle y caminar hasta la puerta.

Issei abrió la puerta y se despidió por última vez de la muchacha, la cual le estaba sonriendo además de estar sonrojada y agradecida por todo lo que le hizo el peliblanco.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

— _De puntita, puntita_ —Issei estaba intentando llegar a su habitación en silencio.

Ya eran más de las 12 de la noche y todas las luces de la mansión estaban apagadas, Issei cruzo sin ser descubierto a todos los guardias que estaban por allí, ahora estaba el hecho de que no tenía que hacer ruido, por el hecho de estar pasando al lado de la habitación de las Gremory y de Rias, además de que más adelante estaba su habitación, en la cual por lo que podía deducir, estaban las chicas que llegaron con él, si se despertaban de seguro le echarían preguntas a montones.

 **Giiiiiii…**

Issei se hizo piedra al momento de escuchar a sus espaldas que la puerta se estaba abriendo, giro su cabeza lentamente para ver de quien se trataba, encontrándose con una adormilada Koneko, la cual se restregaba los ojos y se iba en dirección contraria a la de Issei, el cual soltó un suspiro de alivio y siguió caminando de puntita para poder llegar a su habitación.

Pero dejo de caminar ya que algo de aferro a su pierna izquierda, bajó la mirada y se topó con aquello ojos avellana que lo estaban mirando con ternura, además de verla bien, tenían sus orejas y cola de Neko afuera, si, Koneko ahora lo tenía sujeto y por lo que podía ver, no lo iba a soltar.

— _Observadora-san déjame ir, tengo que llegar a mi habitación y no levantar sospechas_ —Pidió el chico con nerviosismo.

— _Si senpai quiere, puede dormir conmigo_ —Dijo la peliblanca con una sonrisa gatuna en sus labios.

— _No gracias, ya tengo a una Nekomata más que por lo que siento, está en mi habitación_ —Issei le dijo, ya que estaba sintiendo claramente el aura de Kuroka en su habitación.

— _¡Senpai me pertenece!_ —Issei sentía de cómo le quitaban algo de su poder, Issei intuyo que se debía a los rasgos del Hakuryūkou que todas las Gremory habían extraído de Vali.

— _¡Déjame en paz! ¡tú y yo no somos nada! ¡así que suéltame antes de que yo mismo te obligue a soltarme!_ —Los [Gear] de Issei ya estaba apuntando a la peliblanca, la cual no se inmuto y seguía abrazando la pierna del muchacho.

— _¡No lo haré!_ —Dijo ella con determinación en su voz.

— _Lastima_ —Para ese momento Issei ya estaba cerrando la puerta de su habitación y lo cerro con llave, para luego poner una barricada con el armario de al lado, con un conejo de pascua del cual no sabía de donde salió, pero bueno.

Koneko tenía un rostro de WTF, ya que su agarre era irrompible y ahora Issei se había escapado de eso con una simple facilidad que ni siquiera logro verlo moverse o liberarse de su agarre.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

—Uff, esa tía esta en celo, literalmente… cof, cof, bueno ¿quieren explicación? Pues allí les va. Al ser una Nekomata Yōkai, su especie entra en celo y busca a alguien con quien pro-… _¡No jodas, eso quiere decir que Kuroka también está en celo! ¡a la mierda, me largo a un hotel de 100 estrellas carajo!_ —Issei empezó a sacar todo lo que uso para tapar la puerta, pero cuando estaba ya por abrir la puerta, escucho una voz muy conocida para él.

—Isseee-nya~—Escucho Issei a sus espaldas.

Pero pensó un momento, se suponía que había sentido el aura de todas las chicas aquí en la habitación, pero ahora no estaba sintiendo nada, solo sentía el aura de la Nekomata pelinegra. Giro su rostro para poder ver que era lo que había pasado y se topó solo con Kuroka, busco con la mirada a las otras y veía que estaban todas ellas bien dormidas y puestas en un sello de contención, y parecía que no iban a despertar en un muy buen tiempo.

—Etto… ¿Qué paso aquí? —Pregunto un nervioso Issei, girando poco a poco el picaporte de la puerta para escapar a como dé lugar.

—Oh, ¿ellas? Nada importante… solo se tomaron un té con el cual dormirían hasta mañana sin que se despertara y para rematar, están encerradas para que no escuchen todo lo que haremos—Explico Kuroka empezando a acercarse al muchacho que estaba ya sudando porque la pelinegra se estaba desvistiendo.

—Y-Y-Y-Ya veo. J-J-Je jejeje… con permisito—Issei abrió la puerta de golpe y no pudo salir por el simple hecho de que en frente estaba Koneko, con sus orejas y cola de Neko para afuera.

—¡Senpai es mío, Nee-sama! —Dijo Koneko de forma celosa y con los ojos llenos de determinación.

—Oh, querida Shirone-chan, eso no es verdad, ya lo perdiste por otro Dragón, así que déjame a este a mí, ¿ne? —Hablo Kuroka mirando a su hermanita.

—¡Eso jamás! ¡senpai me ama a mí! —Koneko camino hasta estar en frente de su hermana, aunque Koneko solo le llegaba hasta medio vientre a la pelinegra.

—Allí estas muy equivocada, Shirone. Isse-nya ya no siente nada por ti… pero ¡a mí me ama! —Al último exclamo con una sonrisa brillante y soñadora.

Issei estaba sentado en el pasillo y comiendo palomitas, la pelea de hermanas era una muy buena serie animada por lo que podía ver y, para rematar, la serie estaba en 3D carajo.

Pero ya dejándose de pendejadas, Issei dejo de comer las palomitas y salió corriendo de allí antes de que se les ocurra a esas dos llamarlo y preguntarle algo, así, solo se fue a dormir por allí.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

 **Domingo – 8:00 am**

Zeoticus Gremory había dormido bien en la noche, abrazado a algo cálido y reconfortante. El estar con su esposa era reconfortante y no se refería al sexo por supuesto. No sabía cómo describir esta calidez, era la mejor, algo que nunca había sentido en su cuerpo, incluso lo llevo a soñar un lindo sueño con el mundo de caricaturas de DC, siendo el un superhéroe que salvaba las vidas de todas las personas.

Empezó a abrir los ojos poco a poco, ya que la luz del sol estaba ya asomando por su ventana tapada por la cortina de rojo pálido. Sintió que estaba abrazando algo, como su fuera un peluche, pero este peluche era algo duro, pero suave, a fin de cuentas. Lo abrazo más ya que sentir aquella calidez era muy bueno, le quitaba el estrés de su cuerpo y, de su alma.

Pero aquello que estaba abrazando, se empezó a mover, al abrir los ojos vie que las sabanas se estaban moviendo, así que creyó que era su esposa a la que estaba abrazando, pero ella nunca tenía esta calidez en su cuerpo, además de que siempre dormían a cada extremo de la cama, pero nunca tan separados, entonces.

—¿Qué estoy abrazando? —Zeoticus pregunto en voz alta, así que mejor decidió quitar las sabanas de encima para ver qué era lo que tenía abrazado con tanta fuerza.

El rostro de Zeoticus era todo, todo un poema. ¿Cuál era el problema? Pues muy simple, al que Zeoticus estaba abrazando con tanta fuerza era nada más ni nada menos que: Hyōdō Issei.

Si, ese chico que anteriormente estaba comprometido con su hija ahora estaba recostado a su lado acurrucándose a su pecho.

—¡KKKKYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! —Como todo macho que se respeta, Zeoticus soltó un grito muy masculino.

—¡Hay, pero quien hace tanto ru-…! ¡HHHHYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA—Issei se despertó de golpe por el molesto ruido de la mañana, estaba por reclamar al que grito, pero se quedó de piedra al ver que estaba recostado en el pecho de Zeoticus Gremory, el cual su rostro era el mismo que la del grito, pero él también lo acompaño y ahora se podía ver a dos ejemplos muy buenos de la pintura del grito.

—¿¡Pero a quien chingaos se le ocurre interrum-…!? Cuuaaaaafff—Venelana despertó con los humos por los cielos, iba a golpear muy fuerte a los que estaban haciendo el horrible ruido de gritar como niñas, pero al ver a esos dos, a su esposo y al ex-esposo de su hija, mirándose a los ojos con un fondo de flores y brillo por el alrededor. No pudo más con la sorpresa que termino desmayándose con un hilillo de sangre que salía de su nariz.

Bueno, el fondo de flores y el brillo no era más que imaginación de la castaña, la realidad era que esos dos estaban con rostros de horror absoluto, estaban que escupían espuma de sus bocas y ya el resto ni siquiera saben quién hablo y quien seguía en pie.

—¡Mis señores! ¿¡se enc-…!? —Los guardias llegaron unos segundos después, pero ellos también vieron a esos dos con el fondo de flores y el brillo que los rodea, los guardias inmediatamente empezaron a vomitar arcoíris y terminaron K.O luego de unos segundos más.

—¡Madre, padre! ¿¡Que fue ese gr-…!? —Rias, junto con Akeno, Irina, Rossweisse, Xenovia y Asia llegaron unos momentos después, todas ellas preocupadas por los señores Gremory, pero al ver esa escena, no pudieron más y terminaron con un hilillo de sangre saliendo de sus narices y cayeron al suelo desmayadas.

—¡Buchō! ¡señores Gre-…! Guuooaaa—Kiba con una espada llego y Gasper con un peluche también llego, pero al ver tal escena, no desmayarse ambos no pudieron, vomitar arcoíris además no contuvieron.

—¿¡Pero que paso aquí!? —Preguntaron las chicas de Issei, pero al ver al peliblanco y al pelirrojo con ese fondo y todo con brillo, pues paso lo mismo que los otros, solo que ellas salieron para atrás con unos chorros de sangre saliendo de sus narices, Eve, Grayfia menos que las otras.

—¿¡Pero q-…!? Ufufufu, no sabía que Isse-nya batía para el otro lado—Kuroka llego a escena algo somnolienta al igual que Koneko, pero a ella Kuroka la traía arrastrando por el suelo.

Tal parece que el mal sueño pudo con la cordura de la pelinegra y no termino como las demás, sino solamente neutra y algo juguetona la ver la escena, pero ella podía ver bien lo que pasaba, esos dos estaban petrificados, con los ojos en blanco, con espuma saliendo como cascadas de sus bocas y, además, ambos estaban fuera de combate por la enorme sorpresa que se llevaron.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

—[Este día fue de locos, ¿no es así, Issei?] —Ddraig pregunto a su compañero.

Ddraig podía ver el hermoso lago que estaba delante de sus ojos, pero lo veía desde el interior de su compañero. El paisaje era hermoso, el agua cristalina y refrescante se mecía poco por las mujeres que se estaban dando un chapuzón en sexys biquinis muy provocadores, aunque el caso de la niña peliblanca, la rubia y otra rubia Phoenix, era otra cosa, solo usaban uniforme de nado de la Academia, pero eso no quería decir que con ellos no podían conquistar a Issei de nuevo, dos de ellas opinaban eso. Las nubes rojas pasaban surcando el cielo como siempre, las aves cantando, alguno que otro aullido de algún animal, si, lo típico del Inframundo.

—Ceeeeeeee—Dijo Issei alzando su brazo al cielo junto con un vaso de piña colada que luego se bebió hasta la mitad.

—[Hahaha, pobre de Zeoticus, quedo traumado, hahaha] —Se reía Ddraig por la mala suerte del pelirrojo, ya que Issei lo dejo muy traumado que hasta le daba miedo acercársele a él, Issei por su parte nunca quedaría traumado con algo tonto, es más, le hizo mucha gracia todo eso, todos los diálogos y las expresiones.

—Ceeeeeeee—Dijo Issei alzando nuevamente la piña colada al aire y luego beberlo.

—[Además está el hecho de que casi sales violado, hahaha, eso fue gracioso también] —Hablo Ddraig sonriendo nuevamente.

—Ceeeeeeee—Exclamo Issei, para luego alzar la piña colada y bebérsela de golpe.

—[Jejeje, tal parece que esa piña colada es infinita] —Dijo el Dragón algo pensativo.

—Ceeeeeeee—E Issei nuevamente alzo el vaso con piña colada y se lo bebió.

—[Etto, ¿me estas escuchado Issei?] —Pregunto un poco desconcertado el Dragón.

—Ceeeeeeee—Exclamo Issei, alzo el vaso al aire y se bebió la piña colada.

—[¿Enserio, enserio me estas escuchando?] —Pregunto Ddraig con una pequeña vena marcada en su frente.

—Ceeeeeeee—Issei alzo el vaso de piña colada y se lo bebió, de nuevo.

—[Me sigues jodiendo con esas pendejadas y juro que controlare tu cuerpo y haré que hagas cosas pervertidas con todas tus chicas] —Amenazo el Dragón con toda la seriedad del mundo, haciendo que Issei se calle de golpe y que Ddraig ponga una sonrisa de victoria ante esto.

—¡Ceeeeee! ¡digo noooo! —Issei recupero su cordura a medio camino, pero lo recupero demasiado tarde, ya que veía del como su cuerpo se levantaba e iba corriendo hacia una distraída Grayfia.

Resumen de hace unas 3 horas atrás.

Luego de que esos dos se recuperar de la sorpresa y la vergüenza, Issei se vistió la ropa de su modo [Psychic Tracer] y puso un rostro serio, además de estarse riendo de Zeoticus que estaba llorando estilo anime y una nube negra estaba encima de su cabeza soltando lluvia sobre el pelirrojo traumado.

Issei le explico al pelirrojo que no sabía del como llego allí, ya que recordaba irse a dormir a la sala en donde habían un montón de sillones, algo le decía al peliblanco que esto tenía que ver con Ddraig, ya que se había encargado justamente para que su lado Dragón no intervenga, y que bueno que no lo hizo, porque enserio, si hacía que sus instintos le ganaran, pues no sabía que hubiera pasado allí cuando llego a la habitación de los señores Gremory, puede que esa parte lo deje algo traumado, pero ya se encargaría de golpear al autor por ponerlo en situaciones Yaoi. Pero, por otro lado, si dejaba que sus instintos le ganaran y estuviera cerca de Venelana, uhhh, eso sí, digo, eso sería muy malo.

Ya cuando el resto estuvo despierto les explico los mismo, algunos dudaban, otros ni decían nada y se mantenían callados, pero bueno, como decía Issei, el no obligaba a nadie a que le crean, era cuestión de uno hacer ese trabajo.

Ya con eso resuelto, Issei junto con sus chicas se marcharon al lago a bañarse, era bueno que este lago tuviera un lindo césped en donde poder poner las sombrillas y demás cosas en el suelo en donde poder acostarse y disfrutar del sol.

Pero Issei y las demás no fueron los únicos en ir allí, ya que el grupo Gremory también fue a pasar el rato, según decían ellas y, Kiba junto con Gasper estaban sonriendo de forma nerviosa.

Kiba y Gasper se estaban encargando de hacer una buena parrillada para poder comer luego de un buen chapuzón en el cristalino lago azul.

—¡Ya dejen de comportarse como niñas! ¡Ophis-sama, Mavis-sama! —Regaño Grayfia a Ophis y a Mavis, las cuales hicieron un puchero y dejaron de arrojarle agua a la peliplata que solo soltó un suspiro ante esto.

—Mooo~, eres muy fría Grayfia-san—Dijeron ambas lolis yendo a otro lugar a tomar el sol.

—(Suspiro) Esas ni-… ¡Hyyyaaaa! ¿¡I-I-I-Isse-sama!? —Grayfia estaba por hablar, pero sintió que unas manos le agarraban sus voluptuosos pechos y los apretaban, se sonrojo fuertemente y alzo la mirada para toparse con un Issei soltando lagrimas estilo anime.

—Hiii, pe-perdón Grayfia… ¡Ddraig está controlado mi cuerpo! ¡aiuda por fis! —Issei pidió con rostro de súplica.

Grayfia por su parte no podía dejar de soltar gemidos por los toques que le daba su Isse-sama, esto no pasó desapercibido por las demás mujeres, con eso me refiero a todas que estaban en el lugar, los hombres estaban que no se daban cuenta por estar escuchado música y estar ocupados en cocer la carne y el chorizo de puerco.

—Uhhhh~, no sabía que Isse tenía su lado pervertido—Dijo una sonrojada Mavis, mirando a esos dos, a una gemir y al otro haciéndola gemir.

—¡No soy yo! ¡Ddraig está controlando mi cuerpo y pasa esto! ¿¡qué hago!? Esto es malo—Pidió el muchacho mirándolas con suplica.

—¡No mientas Isse! ¡de ley que eres un pervertido nivel Legendario! —Comento Lucy muy sonrojada, además de apartar la mirada para no ver eso, pero debes en cuando giraba para ver aquella escena.

—¡Y tu una pervertida nivel Dios Supremo! —Dijo Issei mirando a la chica rubia.

—¡Ooooohhhhhhhh! —Todas las chicas miraron a la rubia que estaba ya de por su muy roja.

— _"Es hora de ponerte en tu lugar… Ddraig"_ —Ddraig dejo de controlar el cuerpo de su compañero y se puso muy nervioso, ya que Issei estaba en su paisaje mental y apenas con un empujón de manos, el Dragón ya estaba inconsciente en el suelo del mundo mental del peliblanco.

En la vida real Issei dejo de toquetear el cuerpo de una sonrojada y deseosa Grayfia, la cual estaba mirando al peliblanco de forma suplicante.

—¿I-I-I-Isse-sama? —Pregunto de forma entrecortada la peliplata.

—Perdón por lo que hice Grayfia. Ya recuperé el control de mi cuerpo y Ddraig, no estará disponible por un buen tiempo… ahora… ¡creo que tengo que correr! —Issei dejo de lado su faceta de frialdad y empezó a correr por su castidad, ya que como dejo a noche, dos Nekomata estaban en celo y eso era muy malo. Pero ahora también se les unía una peliplata muy deseosa de más toqueteo a su cuerpo.

—¡Isseeee-nya, me tienes que hacer lo mismo que a Grayfia y mucho más! —Decía una melosa pelinegra, corriendo detrás del peliblanco que estaba como alma que lleva el diablo.

—¡Isse-senpai, a mí, a mí también! —Koneko seguía de cerca a su hermana, ya que no iba a dejar que su hermana se quedara con su esposo y que lo violara, ella se encargaría de eso y no las demás.

—¡Yo no quedo fuera Isse-sama! —Dijo Grayfia intentando congelar al muchacho para que no corriera mucho.

—¿Por qué sentimos como si nos dejaran de lado? —Se preguntaron el resto de chicas al ver esa escena en la cual solo participaban las dos Neko, la peliplata y el peliblanco que seguía corriendo hasta subirse en los árboles y evitar que esas tres lo atrapen.

Issei por su parte estaba con su mente en otro lugar, estaba pensando en visitar a Saji, ya que no lo había visitado en ninguno de los días, también tenía que disculparse con Sōna por casi matar a su [Peón], si, Issei iba a matar a Saji, pero el mismo decidió no hacerlo, pensando en el hecho de que ya tenía lo que necesitaba de su amigo rubio, además, ya tenía también lo que necesitaba de los señores Gremory y también de Vali y demás demonios que había ayudado la noche anterior.

Una sonrisa pequeña se formó en sus labios, esto iba a ser divertido a futuro, pero también iba a ser desastroso, malévolo y necesario a la vez.

Muy pronto, empezaría su saga uniendo todo de todo, pero, aun no era el momento de eso, aun no lo era.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

* * *

 **…Episodio 31 – 4.4 – Concluido…**

* * *

 **+Aclaraciones**

Este episodio 31, se lleva una nota de: 8/10. Eso es algo nuevo de ver.

Bien, ahora si doy por concluido los episodios rellenos, pero el Arco aún sigue de largo. Muchos me preguntan si ya estoy por acabar este Arco, pero la verdad es que este Arco, sigue para más, si es posible unos episodios menos o pueden ser más, tal vez unos 10, ¿quién sabe? Todo puede pasar.

Algunas cosas fueron inspiradas en otras cosas, como lo del "Ceeeee" de EnchufeTV. El de "Puntita, puntita" de la Era de Hielo. Y allí se me ha den escapar algunas más, pero bueno.

Aclaro que, Ddraig no es más poderoso que Issei, el poder de Ddraig no es infinito como el de Issei. El poder de Issei aumenta a cada segundo de su vida.

Bien... aquí les dejo la pregunta del episodio... ¿Quieren a Sanae y a Saori Shikikagami en el Harem de Issei? Esto lo pregunto porque me intriga un poco, pero si dicen que si, pues se verá más adelante, si dicen que no, pues la historia seguirá su curso trazado y ya.

* * *

 **Información recopilada del Episodio 31**

Al principio del Episodio se vio un fragmento de un aliado de Issei antes de morir, aquel aliado quería a Issei como un hermano mayor y el peliblanco al otro como un hermano pequeño.

Issei juega un poco a ser Dios, pero como el mismo dijo, si fuera un Dios, ya hubiese creado vida o revivido a alguien. Pero la realidad es otra.

Saori sufrió algún tipo de flechazo, puede ser solo admiración y respeto hacia el peliblanco protagonista, nada más. Creo.

Koneko y Kuroka están en celo, algo que durara por alrededor de un mes a lo máximo. Kuroka puede controlarse, pero no tanto cuando está cerca de su pareja deseada por todo su cuerpo. Koneko por otra parte, aun no se controla bien, pero a ella no le importa controlarse cuando su Isse-senpai está a su lado.

No, Issei no batea para el lado Yaoi, sino solo fue para recolectar lo que él quiere para sus planes futuros.

Tal parece que Issei al final del Episodio, está pensando en algo a futuro, el tiempo dirá si es para bien o para mal, o si es para ambos. ¿Quién sabe? Todo puede pasar.

* * *

...Nos vemos...


	33. Episodio 32

**Autor Gghoist**

* * *

 **Renuncia a los personajes de Anime/Manga**

Los personajes de HSDxD le pertenecen a: Ichiei Ishibumi

* * *

 **Géneros**

Ecchi, romance, comedia, Harem, shounen, [Sobrenatural], fanservice, OP, y etc

 **Formas**

Personaje humano y demás especies hablando: ¿Odiarlas? Si las odio  
Personaje sellado hablando: [Boosted Gear: Activado]  
 _Personaje humano y demás especies pensando: "Deja de hablar"  
Personaje sellado pensando: "[Con este poder, me siento renovado]"  
Comunicación vía sello mágico: Hola a todos  
_Asunto importante o cosa importante: [Longinus Destruida]

* * *

 **Resumen**

Traición por aquí, traición por allá y por más allá. Eh, no siempre alguien va a venir a prestarte poder, tienes que ganártelo, aunque al principio serás simplemente un debilucho, pero con el tiempo, serás fuerte para proteger, pues, no lo sé. Ve por este camino, hasta llegar a la meta.

* * *

.

.

.

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía que pueden haber y también por las letras o palabras que están mal escritas.

Van a ver OoC de los personajes de anime.

* * *

.

.

.

—¿Por qué sentimos como si nos dejaran de lado? —Se preguntaron el resto de chicas al ver esa escena en la cual solo participaban las dos Neko, la peliplata y el peliblanco que seguía corriendo hasta subirse en los árboles y evitar que esas tres lo atrapen.

Issei por su parte estaba con su mente en otro lugar, estaba pensando en visitar a Saji, ya que no lo había visitado en ninguno de los días, también tenía que disculparse con Sōna por casi matar a su [Peón], si, Issei iba a matar a Saji, pero el mismo decidió no hacerlo, pensando en el hecho de que ya tenía lo que necesitaba de su amigo rubio, además, ya tenía también lo que necesitaba de los señores Gremory y también de Vali y demás demonios que había ayudado la noche anterior.

Una sonrisa pequeña se formó en sus labios, esto iba a ser divertido a futuro, pero también iba a ser desastroso, malévolo y necesario a la vez.

Muy pronto, empezaría su saga uniendo todo de todo, pero, aun no era el momento de eso, aun no lo era.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

—¿Así que este es la Academia Kuōh? —Una mujer de cabello rojo, ojos marrones, cuerpo envidiable para toda mujer, además estaba vistiendo el uniforme femenino de dicha Academia, hablo al ver la Academia Kuōh al frente.

Ingresó al interior caminando de forma lenta y segura. Llamo la atención de todos en el lugar, los hombres miraban embobados a la nueva belleza que había llegado, las mujeres miraban con envidia ese cuerpo, pero de igual forma miraban a otra nueva Onee-sama. Claro, todos ellos ya sabían que una nueva alumna iba a llegar, mucha información se filtraba para ellos, pero los encargados de dicha filtración eran estudiantes anónimos de la Academia.

Aquella mujer miraba de forma curiosa todo el lugar, nunca había estado en una escuela, por el hecho de estudiar siempre en su casa y con ayuda de sus amigos. Ella también sentía las energías demoníacas que estaban aquí, además de sentir otra de su compañera Lucy, a la cual tenía que vigilar por órdenes de su maestro, sentía el aura de un Dragón/Demonio, una domadora, una Yōkai Kitsune, una Nekomata/Demonio, una Caído/Demonio, una Ángel, el resto era de humanos, pero de entre todos esos humanos, una era particularmente extraño. No lo podía sentir con claridad, era como si cada vez que su "localizador" lo encuentra, este ya este elevado en otro lugar. Unos era humanos con [SG].

Siguió caminando ya que por lo que decía su horario, las clases muy pronto empezarían.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

—Bien alumnos… esto es algo repentino sabiendo que ya muy pronto ustedes se retiran para ir a la universidad o hacer otras cosas… así que, demos la bienvenida a la nueva estudiante que llego desde Saitama… ¡puedes pasar! —El sensei de literatura hablo en la clase de los chicos de tercero, siendo más específicos en el salón en donde estaban Sōna, Tsubaki, Rias y Akeno.

Todos fijaron su mirada en la recién llegada, muchos hombres se sonrojaron de golpe, al igual que las mujeres por ver casi, a una Diosa en frente de sus ojos. Era cierto que su cuerpo no se comparaba en mucho con las Onee-sama de Rias, Akeno y Tsubaki, pero aquella pelirroja tenía su lugar asegurado aquí, aunque sea por unos dos meses más.

La pelirroja llego al frente y el sensei le pidió que se presentara a la clase.

—Mi nombre es Erza Scarlet, tengo 18 años de edad, me gustan los pasteles de fresas y muchas cosas más… espero y nos llevemos todos muy bien—Con algo de superioridad se presentó la pelirroja Scarlet.

—Muy bien… pase a sentarse delante de Akeno-san por favor—Pidió el sensei de unos 57 años de edad. Akeno alzo la mano y le sonrió.

—Claro—La pelirroja solo asintió con la cabeza y fue al lugar al cual le dijeron, cuando llego la pelinegra que estaba atrás le sonrió carismáticamente, la pelirroja hizo lo mismo pero su sonrisa era algo más pequeña.

—Pues jóvenes… como ustedes sabrán, no me encuentro muy bien de salud y estaré faltando tres semanas, pero no se preocupen… conseguí al reemplazo perfecto para ustedes y las demás clases que yo imparto… pórtense bien… ya con eso dicho, esperen a mi reemplazo—El sensei les dio los detalles para esas tres semanas, luego de terminar de hablar, el sensei salió por la puerta.

Los alumnos no perdieron ni un solo segundo para hacer un circulo en medio de la pelirroja recién llegada, Erza por su parte estaba algo nerviosa, nunca había tenido tanta atención en su vida y eso la ponía nerviosa y no sabía que hacer o del cómo responder a las preguntas que le estaban haciendo cada uno de sus nuevos compañeros de clases.

Sōna estaba por pedir orden en la clase, ya que porque el sensei no esta no significa que podían hacer ruido cuando ellos quisieran, estaba por hablar, pero el sensei que llego de reemplazo hablo primero que ella:

—¡Jóvenes a sus asientos por favor, la clase esta por empezar! —Todos giraron a ver al recién llegado sensei sustituto, todas las mujeres, exceptuando a la pelirroja recién llegada, les empezó a brillar los ojos por verlo a él. Los hombres rápidamente se llenaron de celos y algo de odio al ver a ese chico.

Las dos Gremory se sonrojaron de golpe y la heredera Sitri aparto la mirada algo sonrojada, pero aún seguía enojada por cierto asunto, la sierva de la Sitri solo tuvo un rostro neutro.

Erza por su parte puso un rostro muy serio y algo amenazante al mirar al peliblanco que había llegado al salón con ropas negras con toques azules, su ojo izquierdo era tapado por su cabello. Aunque tuviera ese cambio, ella pudo reconocerlo muy bien, siendo este chico: Hyōdō Issei.

—¡Hyōdō! / ¡Isse-kun/san/sama! —Los hombres lo nombraron con odio su apellido, las chicas con corazones en los ojos al peliblanco, las dos Sitri no dijeron nada y la otra pelirroja tampoco.

—El mismo. Bien, tomen asiento y si hay alguna novedad háganmelo saber y, sino la hay, pues empecemos con la clase—Comento el peliblanco soltando un suspiro de resignación.

Aun no sabía del como Mephisto y el sensei le habían pedido esto, pero ambos dijeron que su lugar en el 3er nivel ya estaba asegurado, no era que ellos le regalaran el año, sino que el mismo Issei era el que se estaba ganando el año, ahora sacaba notas solo de 10/10, casi nunca fallaba en una, lo más bajo que ha llegado es el 9.9/10, así nada alejado del 10 en su totalidad, así que Issei ya era un genio en cuestión, además de ser un excelente inventor de esta época.

—Sí, Hyōdō-sensei, tenemos a una nueva alumna en el salón—Sōna se levantó de su pupitre y le hablo de forma muy seria al peliblanco.

—Gracias por la información. La nueva alumna levántese y preséntese, luego, iniciamos las clases—Dijo el chico ya sin mirar a la pelinegra, a la cual le apretó algo en el pecho y sabía muy bien que era.

Erza se levantó de su asiento y paso al frente de donde estaba Issei, el cual no tenía ni un rostro sorprendido, sino uno monótono y sin emociones.

—Mucho gusto, Hyōdō-sensei, soy Erza Scarlet, alumna recién llegada desde Saitama… espero y nos llevemos bien—Se presentó la pelirroja con mucha seriedad, ya que este muchacho había sido el que la termino derrotando y humillando de una manera aterradoramente fácil.

—El gusto es mío, Scarlet-san… bien muchachos, todos a sus lugares que la clase empieza ahora—Issei se dirigió primero a la pelirroja, para luego dirigirse a los demás que solo hicieron caso de mala gana, en el caso de los hombres, y en el caso de las mujeres, lo obedecieron con toda la ley del mundo.

La clase de literatura empezaba desde allí, todos prestaban atención y otro no tanto, pero eso no quería decir que no aprendieran algo. La forma de explicar del peliblanco era más compleja y fácil de adaptarse a ellos, algo que agradecía todos pero los hombres no lo admitirían en público, se lo guardarían para ellos mismos.

Rias junto con Akeno comían con la mirada al peliblanco, el cual solo pasaba explicando la clase a sus estudiantes, ya que ahora no tenía nada que ver con ellas y no merecían su atención.

Sōna solo miraba al pizarrón, pero debes en cuando miraba al peliblanco, y también a las otras dos Gremory, algo que la ponía muy molesta y celosa era el hecho de que esas dos siempre se la pasaban mirando todo de Issei, eso la molestaba y estaba con unas ansias de echarles un chorro de agua encima para que dejen de mirarlo a él.

Erza por su parte solo lo estaba estudiando con la mirada, se veía que el muchacho no tenía ninguna intención de atacar, es más, ni siquiera prestaba atención a su persona, eso la molestaba, ella tenía que ser respetada, así como era respetada por los demás magos.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Las clases habían acabado y la hora del almuerzo llego al fin. Issei estaba saliendo de uno de los salones de primer año, siendo acompañado de una sonriente Kunō y más atrás una muy celosa Koneko.

—Moo~, al fin me visitas, Isse-san—La loli rubia hizo un puchero lindo con sus mejillas.

—Perdón Kunō, eh estado ocupado en algunas cosas… pero te prometo que desde ahora iré contigo a los lugares que quieras, además de acompañarte a almorzar cuando quieras—Le dijo el joven con una sonrisa sincera a la rubia.

—¿¡Enserio!? Eso me gusta de ti, Isse-san—La rubia abrazo la pierna del chico, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por cómo le hablo el chico.

—Es bueno saber que tengo un encanto, aunque sea. Jeje, bien, vamos a comer el Bento que traje, además tú también tienes un Bento… vamos a un lugar que conozco, es tranquilo y tiene buena vista al cielo azul de ahora—Opino el chico con una sonrisa, sonrisa que fue copiada por la loli rubia, además de abrazar más al chico.

Algunos los estaban viendo, además de mirar de mala manera al peliblanco, pero sabiendo de como es el chico, despejaron esos malos pensamiento de él, claro que Issei había cambiado y eso llevo a despejar los malos pensamientos de las chicas, pero no tanto de los hombres.

Koneko estaba que se quería lanzar a golpear a la rubia entrometida, se suponía que cuando vio a Issei ella se iría a almorzar con él y no la rubia que se había ganado al peliblanco antes que ella.

Y no era la única que se sentía de esa forma, escondidas en algún lugar estaban las otras Gremory, viendo con celos esa escena. Lucy estaba mirando de otra parte, pero a ella le pareció tierno que Issei tratara a esa niña como su hermanita pequeña o una hija. Pero si ella supiera que la niña no miraba de esa forma al peliblanco, le daría un infarto.

Erza por su parte ya tacho de lolicon al peliblanco, eso estaba muy mal y tenía que ser castigado severamente, no dejaría que esa linda niña rubia saliera lastimada o tocada por el lolicon de Hyōdō Issei. Así era como pensaba ella.

Issei junto con Kunō fueron a un árbol cerca del Club de lo Oculto, no les molestaba para nada el estar allí, ni que se volvieran locos de estar cerca de lo que le pertenece a Rias.

Ambos sacaron sus Bento y empezaron a comer, Kunō le daba de comer a Issei y viceversa. Charlaban de asuntos varios, pero principalmente del como Issei se había vuelto profesor, Issei le contó de cómo y ella estaba que se reía de la desgracia del chico, era gracioso ver a Issei sonrojado y con un pequeño puchero en sus mejillas. Por eso, ella amaba a Issei.

Las espías estaban que mataban a la lolita con la mirada, ya que ver que ella si hacia sonreír y sonrojar al chico de sus sueños, las ponía en alerta y sus celos subían hasta estar en el punto más alto del mundo mundial.

Erza por su parte estaba algo confundida, ya que verlo actuar de esa forma no era normal de un "enemigo", aunque el mismo peliblanco les dijo que no era su enemigo ni nada por el estilo, pero estaba con Lucy y aun no le había hecho daño, eso significaba que el chico no era un enemigo, pero no se dejaría caer por el encanto de un hombre, ya sufrió por eso y no quería caer de nuevo solo en palabras absurdas y una cara bonita, ya no quería.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Issei estaba caminando a casa por una calle desolada. Lucy no estaba con él, ya que le pidió a la rubia que se fuera primero porque tenía que arreglar un asunto primero, ella supo de que estaba hablando, así que solo se fue de la Academia sin el chico.

Podía sentir que las Gremory lo estaban siguiendo, así como también la Scarlet, la verdad no sabía que era lo que quería, tal vez vigilarlo o simplemente tomar venganza por lo que le hizo pasar la otra vez. Los humanos eran muy propensos a odiar como también a amar.

—Se puede saber qué es lo que necesitas, ¿Scarlet-san? —Issei paro su caminata y espero a que la pelirroja saliera del arbusto en el que estaba.

Ella no tuvo más opción y salió.

—Nada en específico, Hyōdō Issei… solo hago mi trabajo de cuidar a Lucy de personas como tu—Dijo la pelirroja con un rostro serio y señalando con su dedo índice al muchacho que estaba comiendo palomitas sacadas de quien sabe dónde.

—Mmm, ya veo. Pues no tienes de que preocuparte, no pienso hacerle algún daño, al contrario, yo la ayudo y ella me ayuda a mí, eso es todo—Explico el chico con sinceridad, aunque se guardaba algunas cosas que no eran necesarias nombrarlas por el momento.

—Aun así, no me fió de ti, Jude-sama me ordeno cuidar de Lucy en todo momento, además me mando a vivir con ella desde este momento… así que no podrás estar con ella cuando yo este allí, además… no creo que ella te deje entrar a su casa—Erza estaba sonriendo con superioridad, le mostró a Issei una foto de la supuesta "casa" de la rubia, siendo esa casa, la de Issei.

—Yaaaaa~, estas corta de información Scarlet-san… esa es mi casa y ella ahora está viviendo conmigo—Explico el chico luego de ver bien la entrada de su mansión aquí en Kuōh.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¿eso quiere decir que…? —Erza ya se hacia la idea de que el chico la había obligado y ahora era algún tipo de juguete del peliblanco.

—Como ya dije, ella está viviendo conmigo, al igual que Mavis y otras más—Informo el muchacho, un tanto pensativo de que si era bueno decirle eso a esta chica que lo miraba de manera fría.

—¿¡Incluso Mavis-sama!? ¿¡no las abras tocado, verdad!? —Erza ya estaba con una espada en sus manos y apuntaba al peliblanco que estaba nervioso.

—B-B-Bu-Bueno… s-s-sí, l-l-las toque a ambas—Issei fue sincero, ya que no quería mentirle a nadie, además estas cosas pasaban cuando él no estaba consiente, así que no lo podían culpar.

El peliblanco se agacho para que su cabeza no sea cortada por la espada que paso por encima suyo junto con su portadora que estaba muy furiosa.

—¡No mereces vivir! ¡ultrajaste los cuerpos inocentes de Mavis-sama y de Lucy! ¡eso merece un castigo que es la misma muerte! —El cuerpo de Erza brillo por unos momentos, para luego revelar que ella estaba con unos pantalones rojos con llamas amarillas al final, la parte de sus pechos estaba envuelto por unas vendas y en su mano derecha estaba una Katana.

—¡Espérate un momento! No las toque de esa forma en la que piensas, sino solo me deje llevar, más bien dicho, mi lado Dragón se dejó llevar, antes era el Sekiryūtei y por eso de aquella reacción cuando estoy dormido—Intento explicar el muchacho, pero la pelirroja no escuchaba y se lanzó a atacar al chico.

Issei esquivaba de forma muy fácil las estocadas de la pelirroja, ni siquiera tenía un buen arranque al momento de atacarlo, solo estaba siendo como Xenovia, solo atacaba a lo bruto. Veía del como aquellas feas aberturas que un enemigo aprovecharía para matarla sin lugar a duda, miraba los movimientos, eran buenos, pero no tenían lo necesario, no tenían la voluntad de un caballero y espadachín, esto era como una burla a esos dos conceptos, esto era como si un león tratara de volar, era algo absurdo.

El peliblanco se agacho un poco y con su mano derecha y sus dedos puestas en forma de garras, estrujo el estómago de la pelirroja, además de que algo de energía que el peliblanco había usado salió de la espalda de la chica, energía tipo fantasmal se podía ver que salió de golpe de la espalda.

Erza abrió los ojos bien grandes, además de escupir saliva mezclado con sangre de su boca, le dolía el estómago como nunca y su oxigeno no le estaba llegando bien a su cuerpo necesitaba de aquello. Soltó la Katana y se puso de rodillas, además se tomó el estómago y estaba tosiendo fuertemente e inhalando aire para poder respirar.

—Débil… propensa a enojarse… mandona, arrogante… estúpida y tonta… esa serían las palabras que te describirían en un solo instante; Erza Scarlet—Hablo Issei.

Erza por su parte ya recupero algo de su oxígeno y alzo la mirada de forma muy enojada e intento tomar su Katana, pero un frío metal se posó en su frente, era aquella espada negra con la cual la otra vez, había sido vencida de manera humillante y fácil.

—No piensas al momento de atacar y si alguna vez lo haces, ya es demasiado tarde y necesitas a alguien para que te de apoyo… no aprovechas de forma rápida tu poder, no aprovechas tus ventajas y solo las muestras, no aprovechas la calma y solo aumentas tus ganas de ganar y hacerte respetar… era muy débil comparada con algunos que conozco, si te dejaras llevar por la Ira y la confianza, tranquilamente estarías muerta o siendo ayudada por alguien de tus amigos… madura… en este mundo hay seres mucho más fuertes que con los que has estado peleando toda tu vida… no conoces lo que es pelear contra un Dios, sellar a una Bestia que tranquilamente puede desaparecer la vida de todo el mundo… no eres más que un peso muerto para todos si no te controlas—Erza miraba con lágrimas en los ojos al muchacho que estaba en frente.

Issei por su parte solo mantenía su espada en la frente de la chica, no la estaba lastimando o algo por el estilo, no era momento de matar a: un peso muerto, como él la llamaba.

No era que Issei mintiera, él tenía sus contactos y sus formas de conseguir información, sabía algo de la pelirroja. Era y es arrogante debes en cuando, mandona y no escuchaba sugerencias y solo se lanzaba al ataque bruto, puede que sea poderosa, pero ella ni siquiera se había enfrentado lo que el sí enfrento, lo que el sí vivió, aunque sea para contarlo a alguien.

Las chicas que estaban escondidas estaban sorprendidas de la frialdad de Issei, ese no era el, lo desconocían completamente.

— _[¿Enserio tienes que ser malo con todos los que te encuentres?]_ —Pregunto Ddraig, la espada, más específicamente sus gemas, parpadearon y de ellas salió la voz del Dragón.

—No exagero, es la más pura verdad en mayúsculas… pero bueno, si tienes razón, esta vez me pase demás y estoy arrepentido… vamos Scarlet-san… reacciona y deja de llorar ya que de nada te sirve lamentarte, es mejor entrenar y ser más fuerte, que estar llorando allí sin hacer nada—Issei le hablo a la pelirroja que estaba con la mirada perdida y triste.

— _[¡Lo vez! ¡hasta a las pobres mujeres haces llorar! ¡que malo eres Issei!]_ —Regaño el Dragón a su compañero.

—¡Al menos esta es una pobre mujer! ¡no como las otras que están escuchando detrás! —Issei alzo la voz para que las espías escucharan muy bien lo que estaba diciendo, claramente se estaba burlando de ellas además de humillarlas un poco más.

— _[De ley. Pero bueno, mejor lleva a la pelirroja a tu casa y deja que las dos rubias la tranquilicen… noto que esta algo inestable y le hiciste recordar algunas cosas tristes]_ —Opino el Dragón, antes de cortar la comunicación y que la espada se cubra con su funda y desaparezca de las manos del muchacho.

—(Suspiro) Solo espero que esto no me lleve a que ella diga que la entrene, ya tengo a 5 alumnos propios y otros muchos en la Academia… odio mi vida… aunque no me quejo, no mucho—Issei abrió las rasgaduras debajo de ambos, luego de eso, los dos desparecieron sin dejar rastro y atrás dejaron a las mujeres muy dolidas por las palabras bien claras del peliblanco.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

—Pobre, sí que está muy mal—Murmuro el peliblanco, viendo del como la pelirroja seguía soltando lágrimas y estaba siendo consolada por todas las mujeres que estaban en la sala de la casa de Issei.

—¡Pues claro que está mal! ¿¡luego de haberle dicho esas palabras crees que estaría bien!? ¡eres un idiota! —Lucy miro con enojo al peliblanco que estaba ocupado armando no sé qué cosa en una caja holográfica de color azul.

—Dije la verdad, no me gusta mentir y siempre soy sincero, con toda persona—Hablo el chico regresando a ver al interior de la caja y sacar unas cuantas chispas de allí dentro.

—Pues Isse-sama, su sinceridad ha ido demasiado lejos—Regaño Grayfia al muchacho, el cual alzo la mirada y la vio, para luego fijarse de nuevo en la pelirroja que estaba llorando como magdalena.

—Puede que tangas razón, pero no es mi asunto el que ella este de ese modo—Issei dijo aquello y regreso a la caja a seguir creando cosas para que el mundo avanzara a la siguiente fase de su evolución tecnológica.

—Ya, ya, Erza-chan por favor, deja de llorar y cálmate—Mavis trataba de hacer que la pelirroja se calmara, sabía que su pasado no era nada bonito, siendo usada hasta decir basta, su vida siempre fue dura.

—(Suspiro) Esto es muy molesto… [Despierta]… con eso ya estará bien—Issei estaba ya muy cansado de escuchar llorar a la pelirroja, además necesitaba que sus 5 alumnos que estaban levitando en el aire se concentraran para poder despertar sus [SG] y otros tratar de conseguir más poder de ellos, alga fácil que solo necesitaba meditación y la máxima concentración.

De golpe la pelirroja dejo de lagrimear y se jalaba los mocos que estaban saliendo de su nariz. Rodo los ojos y vio a Mavis, Lucy, las vio a ellas y se lanzó a abrazarlas a ambas, las cuales con gusto abrieron sus brazos y la reconfortaron con un cálido abrazo. Las otras chicas solo estaban sonriendo un poco al ver que la mujer ya estaba calmada y, además estaban algo molestas con el peliblanco por hacerla llorar.

—Vamos Isse, discúlpate con ella—Dijo Eve de forma seria, Issei no prestaba atención por estar ensamblando aquel aparato que estaba dentro de la caja holográfica de color azul.

—No, ella fue la que me ataco y yo solo me defendí, ella es la que se tiene que disculpar, yo solo fui sincero con mis palabras—Hablo Issei de forma seria y sin alzar la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo allí dentro de la caja.

—¡No seas así y discúlpate con Erza, ahora Issei! —Lucy estaba entrando en cólera por ver la actitud de soberbia del muchacho peliblanco, no le gustaba del cómo estaba actuando.

— _[Ella tiene razón compañero, mejor discúlpate con la pelirroja]_ —El [Balance] hizo aparición en la espalda del peliblanco y sus "plumas" parpadearon cuando el Dragón hablo.

Todas giraron a ver al chico cuando escucharon la voz del Dragón, todas ellas esperaban que el peliblanco se disculpara y Erza estaba algo maravillada por ver esas hermosas alas metálicas con aquellas estelas doradas.

—¡Lista! Ahora… ve, dirígete a todo el mundo, no te muestres, ocúltate y bríndales del líquido vital a los más necesitados y necesitados, que sepan que ellos no están solos y tendrán agua para poder vivir… vamos… anda—Issei hizo desaparecer la caja azul y de allí saco un cubo tridimensional de color negro, muchos cubos pequeños de podían ver unidos a un pequeño núcleo rojo que estaba en su centro.

El cubo levito en el aire y luego se separó en los múltiples cubos pequeños, se podía ver el núcleo rojo, el cual se separó en pequeños fragmentos y se fueron con a cada cubo, una vez pasado eso, los múltiples cubos se dispersaron en cada dirección, parecían un montón de moscas escapando, los cubos traspasaron la pared sin dañarlo y luego desaparecieron de la vista de todos.

—Etto… ¿Qué fue eso, Isse? —Pregunto un tanto curiosa Eve, mirando al chico que tenían un rostro algo triste al igual que aquella sonrisa.

—Solo, algo que el mundo necesita. El gua se va agotando poco a poco, sé muy bien que esto no tiene efecto en el mundo real, para nosotros este es el mundo real, pero, la verdad está muy lejos de la realidad de este mundo creado por alguien. El mundo verdadero va decayendo, los mismos humanos son los que lo mortifican de ese modo, y aquí, aunque sea por una vez, quisiera ayudar al mundo y a sus habitantes en algo… en el mundo real no todo es lo que parece—Issei dijo aquello con algo de pena, las otras chicas no entendieron de que estaba hablando.

Se preguntaban que era ese "mundo real", también de quien era "el que creo este mundo", no sabían de qué rayos estaba hablando el peliblanco, pero había asuntos más importantes en este momento.

—Sí, sí, pero dejando eso de lado… ¡discúlpate con Erza ahora! —Dijo Lucy de forma más enojada que antes, viendo ya a una calmada Erza hablando con Mavis sobre algunas cosas.

—Ok. Erza Scarlet-san, lo siento. Siento mucho haberle hablando de forma muy tonta, me deje llevar un poco y provoque esto, en verdad estoy muy arrepentido de haberle hablado cosas de más y tal vez cosas que no son. Perdóneme por favor—Issei dijo aquello con la cabeza gacha, sus alas ya habían desparecido para que no estorben por el momento.

—N-N-No, d-descuida, fu-fue mi error el haberte atacado sin que te defendieras primero explicando, en verdad yo también lo siento mucho—Dijo la pelirroja de forma suave y apenada, ya que, aunque el chico le haya dicho aquellas palabras, ella fue la que provoco todo ese asunto.

—Está bien. Estamos a mano ahora—Issei levanto la mirada y le sonrió, la pelirroja también le sonrió un poquito.

—¡Mira Issei, ya invocamos nuestras [SG]! —Dijeron los chicos que estaban cerca del techo, Murayama estaba más feliz por haber invocado su [SG] al fin, los otros también estaban felices, ya que los dos pervertidos solo lo invocaron por suerte y Aika con algo de concentración y ayuda de Issei, Katase ya podía hacerlo muy bien, pero de igual forma decidió seguir los concejos de Issei para que su poder este activo mucho más tiempo que antes.

—Oh, ese es bueno, felicidades, chicos—Felicito el chico a los 5 de arriba, los cuales empezaron a bajar lentamente al suelo, todos ellos con sus [SG] aun activados.

—Sí, mira que solo pensé en los pechos de Murayama y Katase, al final salió bien—Dijo Motohama con una sonrisa pervertida y un hilillo de sangre saliendo de su nariz.

—Ciertamente, pero yo pensé en los pechos de Rias-senpai y Akeno-senpai, ahh, esos son pechos—Dijo Matsuda con un pañuelo en su nariz, limpiando la sangre que estaba saliendo.

—Chicas, háganme el favor—Issei les hablo a las tres, es decir, a Aika, Murayama y Katase.

Las 3 estaban con un aura de muerte total, mirando muy tenebrosamente a los dos pervertidos que estaban volando en sus fantasías sexuales.

—Eso no hay que decirlo dos veces… ¡ahora morirán pervertidos de pacotilla! —Los dos pervertido solo alcanzaron a ver del como las tres chicas se lanzaban a ellos y les empezaban a golpear con todo y muebles.

—¡Carajo que ese sillón si costo! —Se quejaba Issei al ver de como Katase le lanzaba un sillón a los dos pervertidos que estaba defendiéndose como podían.

Las otras mujeres solo estaban viendo aquello, además se estaban muriendo de la risa al ver el rostro de Issei, parecía como si le estuvieran obligando a ver Yaoi. El pobre peliblanco hacia lo que podía para poder parar a esas tres de no dañar su casa, los otros dos si lo tenían merecido, pero no iba a permitir que se desquiten con sus cosas.

—Hahaha, eso es gracioso—Las mujeres que no estaban golpeando a esos dos pervertidos sonrieron al ver que el estado emocional de la pelirroja del grupo había mejorado muy bien, además estaban viendo el destrozo que se estaba haciendo delante de ellas.

Se podía ver una esfera de polvo, de donde salían las cabezas de Motohama, Matsuda, y de las mujeres que los estaban golpeando, luego se vio salir de la esfera a un maltrecho Issei, el cual estaba llorando estilo anime por ver a sus queridos muebles bien dañados, parecía como su un león o tigre los haya rasgado con tanta fuerza.

Pero, en fin, esto apenas empieza.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

* * *

 **…Episodio 32 – Erza – Concluido…**

* * *

 **+Aclaraciones**

Episodio 32, ya en línea y calificado con: 7.6/10.

Este episodio trato un poco de Erza, así que el siguiente también tratara un poco del tema de la pelirroja de Fairy Tail.

Aclaro también que aquí la historia va a ser muy diferente al de su infancia y eso.

Además, también les informo que ya me estoy acercando al final de este Arco, "al fin" dirán algunos, pero, en fin. Sí, solo faltan unos 15 episodios más y acabamos XD.

Aunque no ponga el uso de [System], eso no quiere decir que todos los humanos y no humanos del FF no lo usen, lo usan como al mismo teléfono y a la mista TV.

Ya con eso dicho, pasamos a otra cosa.

* * *

 **Información recopilada del Episodio 32**

Erza Scarlet ha tenido una infancia muy dura, además de ser engañada muy cruelmente por el que algún día la trato como su amiga.

Nuestro protagonista regreso a ser sensei, ahora será por 3 semanas a lo máximo, no se preocupa mucho ya que él consigue las mejores notas de todo el plantel, algo que lo ayuda muchísimo.

Issei hablo a nuestro mundo. Es decir, Issei rompió la cuarta pared. El agua dulce escasea a cada momento y no podemos hacer nada para poder solucionarlo, muchos lo necesitan con urgencia y los que lo tienen al alcance, solo lo utilizan de mala forma, en muchos casos lo contaminan y esa agua ya no sirve para nada, muy pronto nos quedaremos sin nada y solo pelearemos y mataremos sin piedad por tan solo una gota del líquido vital.

Bien, con este poco de información les digo...

* * *

...Nos vemos...


	34. Episodio 33

**Autor Gghoist**

* * *

 **Renuncia a los personajes de Anime/Manga**

Los personajes de HSDxD le pertenecen a: Ichiei Ishibumi

* * *

 **Géneros**

Ecchi, romance, comedia, Harem, shounen, [Sobrenatural], fanservice, OP, y etc

 **Formas**

Personaje humano y demás especies hablando: ¿Odiarlas? Si las odio  
Personaje sellado hablando: [Boosted Gear: Activado]  
 _Personaje humano y demás especies pensando: "Deja de hablar"  
Personaje sellado pensando: "[Con este poder, me siento renovado]"  
Comunicación vía sello mágico: Hola a todos  
_Asunto importante o cosa importante: [Longinus Destruida]

* * *

 **Resumen**

Traición por aquí, traición por allá y por más allá. Eh, no siempre alguien va a venir a prestarte poder, tienes que ganártelo, aunque al principio serás simplemente un debilucho, pero con el tiempo, serás fuerte para proteger, pues, no lo sé. Ve por este camino, hasta llegar a la meta.

* * *

.

.

.

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía que pueden haber y también por las letras o palabras que están mal escritas.

Van a ver OoC de los personajes de anime.

* * *

.

.

.

Las otras mujeres solo estaban viendo aquello, además se estaban muriendo de la risa al ver el rostro de Issei, parecía como si le estuvieran obligando a ver Yaoi. El pobre peliblanco hacia lo que podía para poder parar a esas tres de no dañar su casa, los otros dos si lo tenían merecido, pero no iba a permitir que se desquiten con sus cosas.

—Hahaha, eso es gracioso—Las mujeres que no estaban golpeando a esos dos pervertidos sonrieron al ver que el estado emocional de la pelirroja del grupo había mejorado muy bien, además estaban viendo el destrozo que se estaba haciendo delante de ellas.

Se podía ver una esfera de polvo, de donde salían las cabezas de Motohama, Matsuda, y de las mujeres que los estaban golpeando, luego se vio salir de la esfera a un maltrecho Issei, el cual estaba llorando estilo anime por ver a sus queridos muebles bien dañados, parecía como su un león o tigre los haya rasgado con tanta fuerza.

Pero, en fin, esto apenas empieza.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

—Ni siquiera mereces ser parte de la familia Belserion—Se podía ver a una pequeña niña pelirroja de unos 7 años llorando sin control alguno.

—¡Por favor madre! ¡prometo que seré más fuerte! Pero, ¡pero no me abandones! —La niña miro al frente a una pelirroja adulta que estaba más alejada y debajo de sus pies estaba un círculo mágico de transporte.

—Yo no necesito a inútiles en mi familia… eres una tonta debilucha que no sabe manejar el poder que se te dio, tus hermanas son mejores que tú, así que no me sirves para nada—El círculo mágico fue ascendiendo, llevándose a la pelirroja mayor del lugar boscoso.

—¡MADRE, NO ME ABANDONES POR FAVOR! —La niña corrió todo lo que su cuerpo le daba, pero no fue suficiente y el círculo mágico había desaparecido junto con su madre.

La niña cayo de rodillas al suelo y empezó a llorar aún más fuerte, las nubes se tornaron negras como la noche de ese momento, la luz de la luna fue tapada por las nubes y de ellas, empezó a llover y a relampaguear, como si estuviera acompañando a la desgracia de la pelirroja abandonada en ese bosque.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Erza abrió los ojos poco a poco, se encontró a Lucy, durmiendo tranquilamente. Sonrió un poco por verla, no tenía muchas oportunidades de pasar tiempo con su amiga, ya que las misiones la tenían ocupadas y demás asuntos personales que le quitaban mucho tiempo. Gracias a Lucy pudo conocer una familia, la quería como una hermana, ambas se querían como hermanas.

 **Toc, toc, toc…**

—¡Lucy, Erza-san ya es hora de levantarse que tienen Academia! ¡además el desayuno les está esperando en la mesa! —La pelirroja escucho la voz del dueño de la casa, así que mejor se levantó ya que tenía que ir a la Academia, despertó a Lucy y ella se quejaba, pero al final termino despertándose de igual forma y ambas fueron al tocador a asearse y demás cosas.

10 minutos después ambas mujeres salieron ya bien despertadas y con mucha energía, buscaron sus ropas de la Academia. Erza ahora dormía y compartía el cuarto con Lucy, ya que la rubia insistió mucho y al final tuvo que acceder para alegría de la rubia.

Una vez ya vestidas, salieron de la habitación y fueron al comedor para poder servirse el desayuno.

Ya en el lugar, se pudo ver a Issei tomando un café, su atuendo y demás cosas ahora habían cambiado. El desayuno era arroz, huevo y tocino, además del café para que se despierten aún más, ambas tomaron un lugar en la gran mesa y esperaron a por su desayuno. Unos segundos después llego Grayfia con los dos platos e Issei la ayudaba con los vasos que estaban levitando e iban a las dos mujeres que estaban sentadas.

—Ohayō, Grayfia e Isse—Saludo Lucy con una sonrisa.

—Ohayō, Lucy-san, Erza-san—Saludo la peliplata, también sonriéndoles a ambas.

—Ohayō, Lucy, Erza-san—Saludo Issei, también sonriendo, aunque por estar distraído con aquella pantalla casi se quema la lengua con el café calentito.

—O-O-Ohayō—Saludo un poco nerviosa la pelirroja.

—¿Y ese atuendo Isse? —Pregunto curiosa la rubia, no conocía o se le había olvidado aquella transformación del peliblanco.

—[Lunatic Psyker], una transformación más poderosa que la [Psychic Tracer] —Explico sin más el peliblanco, ocupado tecleando en la pantalla.

—Deje eso de lado y ocúpese primero de desayunar, Isse-sama—Grayfia regaño al peliblanco, el cual casi hace que su progreso se borre.

—Vamos Grayfia, solo estaba terminando los últimos destalles del examen que les daré hoy a los chicos—Issei paso a un estado chibi y estaba haciendo pucheros con sus mejillas.

—¿Eh? ¿teníamos examen? —Lucy pregunto con algo de nerviosismo, si Issei decía que, si tenían, pues de ley tenía que ponerse a estudiar como loca, ya que no había estudiado nada y se la paso leyendo el Icha Icha toda la noche.

—Así es, les dije que estudiaran la clase que les explique, así que no vengas con cosas Lucy y usted también Erza-san, su clase también tienen examen… (Suspiro) los jóvenes de hoy en día y sus libros de portada naranja—Al final Issei solo negó con la cabeza, Grayfia también estaba negando las cosas que los jóvenes hacían, suerte que su Isse-sama no era pervertido, aunque en el pasado si lo era.

—¡No digas tonterías! ¡deberías leer ese librito y practicar! ¡y yo me apunto como primera! Hahahahaha-ha-ha… ¿yo dije eso? —Lucy se levantó de golpe y le señalo al peliblanco, para luego carcajearse de lo lindo, pero que poco a poco fue disminuyendo y al final le pregunto a los otros sobre eso.

—Sí, si lo hiciste—Dijeron los tres, dos de ellos seguían desayunando y la tercera estaba parada al lado del peliblanco.

Lucy se avergonzó hasta ya no poder, decir eso en voz alta era sumamente vergonzoso como para no dejar que le vean la cara. El resto que estaban en la casa aún seguían durmiendo, como no tenían que hacer nada ya era como unas vacaciones bien merecidas para todas ellas. Kurumu, Eve, Ophis, Kuroka y Le Fay estaban aún dormidas en el cuarto de Issei, todas ellas desnudas y con enormes sonrojos en sus caras, aunque la pelinegra Neko tenía una sonrisa pervertida que no se la quitaba con nada.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

—Seamos amigos—Una Erza de unos 10 años le hablo a un niño peliazul.

—Claro… eres mi primera amiga, Erza—Dijo el niño con una sonrisa llena de felicidad.

—Gracias por tus palabras, Jellal—Erza sonrió con mucho carisma al haber hecho otro amigo aparte de su amiga y casi hermana Lucy Heartfilia.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

—¡Señorita Scarlet deje de volar en las nubes y atienda a la clase! —Erza dejo de ver las nubes y se asustó por el grito que se escuchó muy cerca de su oído.

Giro y vio al sensei de filosofía que le había gritado. El sensei grito de ese modo ya que la pelirroja no estaba prestando para nada atención a lo que él estaba diciendo, aquello lo molesto, él trabajaba duro para sus alumnos y uno de ellos no le toma en cuenta y se pone a mirar las nubes, eso era inaceptable.

—Pe-Perdón sensei… n-n-n-no volverá a pasar—Dijo la pelirroja muy avergonzada y algo asustada por el grito del sensei.

—Hmp, espero y no vuelva a pasar… bien, como seguía diciendo antes de que la señorita Scarlet decidiera "volar". La filosofía no solo es el pensar de la gente, sino también…—Y el sensei siguió con su clase, impartiéndola con orgullo a sus alumnos que ya mismo se dormían de tanta charla, parecía como si fuera matemáticas habladas y esas cosas que los aburrían.

Las clases siguieron lo más normal posible, si con normal nos referimos que una enfadada Erza no dejaba de golpear a unos alumnos de la misma clase que osaron a tocar sus pechos por "accidente", según ellos, pues recibieron tremendos golpes que los dejarían traumados y a los demás hombres una advertencia si se pasaban con ella.

Las clases culminaron y era la hora del almuerzo.

Erza se juntó con sus nuevas amigas, siendo ellas Aika, Katase y Murayama, además de estar Lucy con ellas, las chicas fueron a la cafetería para poder comer el Bento que ellas traían, una vez allí empezaron a comer y a charlar como amigas que se estaban empezando a conocer. Lucy estaba algo decaída, ya que el examen que Issei les había tomado a su curso no fue muy bueno para los que no habían estudiado, por esa razón estaba decaída, ya que no había podido responder casi nada de la prueba.

—Ya Lucy-san… no fue tan malo el examen, estuvo fácil—Opino Katase con una sonrisa nerviosa al ver el estado de la rubia.

—¡Para ti sí! Yo no estudie nada por estar leyendo otra cosa, wuuuaaa, odio mi vida, wuuuuaa—Y Lucy se puso a llorar estilo anime por su fea suerte de estudiante que no estudio nada de nada.

—Vamos Lucy, no seas tan melodramática—Pidió Erza de forma seria.

—Ah, no hables Erza, no paso lo mismo contigo… además, no seas aguafiestas que estamos en conversa de chicas—Dijo la rubia indignada por las palabras de su "hermana" pelirroja.

—Hai, hai… y yo soy la pervertida aquí, ¿no? —Erza sonrió un poco con soberbia al ver del como la rubia se sonrojaba de golpe por lo que ella dijo.

—Yaaaa~, no sabía esa faceta de Lucy-san—Agrego Murayama un poco sonrojada por lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Todos tienen un pervertido en su interior… aunque ese caso de allá, es de lolicon al 100%—Aika hablo, para luego señalar a lo lejos el árbol en donde estaban Issei junto con Kunō, ambos comiendo el Bento que cada uno trajo, la loli rubia le estaba dando de comer en la boca al chico, al cual se le veía con las mejillas algo sonrojadas por eso.

—¿Hyōdō es un lolicon? ¡eso merece un buen castigo! —Erza se levantó de su lugar y fue caminando rápidamente a detener a ese lolicon que se estaba ganando la confianza de la linda rubia, quien sabe que le iba hacer ese chico a la niña.

—¿Creen que me pase en decir lo que no es de Issei? —Pregunto una nerviosa Aika.

—Sí, si lo hiciste—Dijeron las otras tres, negando con la cabeza a la mentira que le traería problemas al peliblanco, problemas que no eran necesarios.

Todas ellas también se levantaron para poder ir a defender o por lo menos, ver que era lo que haría el peliblanco en este caso algo: raro. Issei era el atrayente de todos los problemas o, los problemas que uno provocaba, iban a él, sí, eso ya de por si era muy, muy raro.

Erza caminaba con destino al peliblanco, el cual seguía siendo alimentado por la Kitsune que le estaba sonriendo con cariño, además de estar sonrojada por lo que estaba haciendo. Issei por su parte sintió la esencia de Erza acercándose a su posición actual, por lo cual dejo de estar sonrojado para poner un rostro serio, ya que, la pelirroja venia emanando energía negativa que iba dirigida a su persona.

—¡Hyōdō Issei! —Kunō dejo de alimentar al peliblanco, ya que escucho que estaban llamando a Issei, giro a ver quién era y se topó con una pelirroja desconocida para ella, pero había escuchado algo, Erza era su nombre y estaba en la clase de Rias y Sōna.

—Presente~—Issei paso de un estado de seriedad, a una de juguetón.

—¿¡Cómo te atreves a querer profanar el dulce cuerpo de esta linda rubia!? ¡Responde! —Pregunto con seriedad y casi veneno en su voz la pelirroja.

—¿Ah? No, estas mal… solo estamos almorzando, no soy un lolicon ni nada por el estilo—Aclaro el chico de forma monótona.

—¿¡Cómo es eso posible!? Lo escuche de Aika-san… ella dijo que tú eres un lolicon—Dijo algo confundida la pelirroja.

—Son mentiras de alguien que también es una pervertida… ¿no lo sabias? Aika Kiriyū es una completa pervertida—Explico el chico de forma calmada, ya que no tenía ninguna intención de pelear o armar algún alboroto que no llevaría a nada y, además, quitaría líneas de esta historia, no se necesitaba el relleno por ahora.

—¡No seas malo conmigo I-…! —Aika, junto con las otras chicas estaban llegando, la castaña de coletas hablo, pero algo paso, cuando estaba por decir el nombre del peliblanco, cayó al suelo inerte, no estaba muerta por lo que Issei podía sentir.

Miro a todo el lugar, todos estaban en el suelo de la misma forma que la castaña, Kunō estaba recostada en su brazo, Erza era la única que estaba en pie, además de estar sudando copiosamente a lo que estaban sintiendo ambos.

—¿Así que aquí estabas, Erza? —Erza e Issei giraron a ver a la que hablo.

En frente de ellos estaba una mujer muy hermosa, cuerpo voluptuoso, tenía el mismo color de cabello que Erza, además se veía que ella estaba mirando a los dos jóvenes de forma amenazante.

—…—Erza no dijo nada y solo miraba con odio puro a la mujer que estaba en frente, Issei noto eso y se puso a pensar un poco, podía sentir la misma aura en ambas mujeres, así que lo más lógico era que son hermanas o, que la mayor es la madre de la pelirroja.

—¿No le dices nada a tu madre luego de no verla durante 11 años? Que mala desagradecida me saliste—Dijo la pelirroja mayor con vergüenza al nombrarla.

—¿¡Que haces aquí!? —Pregunto con ira la pelirroja más joven del lugar.

—Pues… eh venido a por ti, tu padre está muy enfermo y necesito que vengas y nos des el poder que tienes, al menos tu padre sabrá cómo usarlo correctamente… ya que tu… solo eres una basura—Dijo la mayor con desprecio mirando a la pelirroja que estaba con el corazón dolido, pero por fuera no lo mostraba y miraba con más odio a su dichosa madre.

—Wo, wo, wo, wo, wo. Paremos este circo carajo… mire señora Scarlet, no cause problemas aquí, es territorio de Demonios y meterse con ellos le traerá problemas—Issei había dejado cuidadosamente en el suelo a la rubia loli, para luego ponerse en medio de ambas e intentar parar esta locura solo con palabras, había vidas en peligro, especialmente las 4 chicas que estaban a los pies de la pelirroja mayor.

—¿Un humano diciéndome que hacer? Ja, no me hagas reír… si tanto quieres morir… esta mi familiar para que te coma de una vez—Un círculo mágico amarillo apareció en el cielo, un círculo mágico enorme y de allí estaba saliendo un Dragón.

Era un Dragón Occidental de color azul, sus enormes alas aletearon en el aire para mantenerse estable y miraba al peliblanco como si fuera su presa.

—¿¡Esa es… Tiamat!? —Issei estaba muy sorprendido, ya que ver a la Reina Dragón del Karma como familiar de esta mujer, era sumamente shockeante.

Issei no fue el único en quedar sorprendido, Ddraig también estaba con la mandíbula por los suelos, eso significaba que esta mujer había derrotado fácilmente a esa Dragona, ya que por lo que podía apreciar, Tiamat tenía una que otra cicatriz y, por otro lado, esta mujer ni siquiera tenía un solo rasguño, eso era preocupante.

—Así que la conoces. Pues sí, es la Dragona Karma del Caos, fue algo difícil derrotarla, pero al final, gane de forma… bueno, no fue muy limpia, pero al final gane—Por un momento los ojos de la pelirroja mayor, se transformaron en unos ojos de Dragón, unos ojos dorados era que se podían ver por una milésima de segundos.

— **¡Esto es completamente humillante para alguien como yo! ¡algún día me la pagaras, humana insolente!** —Rugió la Dragona con coraje comprimido, no podía hacerle daño a su maestra ya que el contrato así lo decía, aun cuando su maestra la engaño y capturo sin más.

—Lo que digas Dragona… bien, ahora si… vamos Erza, te vienes conmigo o mato a estos humanos—Dijo la mujer con seriedad y de manera amenazante a la pelirroja joven que estaba ida.

—Hey, no puedes venir aquí y amenazar a cualquiera… además señora, usted ni se presentó—Issei ya estaba listo para ir a rescatar a sus amigas y no dejar que las lastimen o, la mujer pelirroja iba a morir.

—Jojo, vaya modales que tengo, perdón… soy Irene Belserion… madre de la muchacha que estas intentando proteger—Se presentó la mujer con un tono de soberbia y arrogancia que enfermaba un poco a Issei, además, nadie le quitaba su Pecado de la Soberbia y lo usaba en frente suyo.

—Hyōdō Issei, "protector" de esta ciudad, además de la persona que veras por última vez en tu insignificante y pendeja vida… kajajaja—Issei se llevó su mano derecha a su cara, para luego sonreír con algo de locura e ira mezclados.

—Hmp, no te creas mucho, chico. Pero yo vine por ella, la Dragona se encargará de ti—Dijo Irene apunto a Erza.

—Detesto esto… en verdad… **lo odio** —Los ojos de Issei estaban brillando como rubíes.

Desapareció de la vista de la mujer y apareció en frente, para darle un puñetazo en plena cara y mandarla a volar por los aires, destruyendo algunas casas en el proceso. El peliblanco se había encargado de levantar una barrera de espacio antes de que hiciera su movimiento, así que no era necesario el contenerse. No importaba también el hecho de que golpeara a una mujer, esta mujer no merecía tal trato, abandonar a su hija, aparecer luego de muchos años y decirle que le dé su poder, eso era algo que no se perdonaba y se tenía que pagar con: la muerte.

—Oye Tiamat…—Issei miro arriba en donde estaba la Dragona sin hacer nada y solo observaba todo.

— **¿Qué quieres humano?** —Pregunto calmada la Dragona.

—¿Reconoces esta voz? —Issei solo regreso a ver al frente, en donde una maltrecha pelirroja se estaba levantando y saliendo de los escombros de las casas.

 **[Mode Hyper]**

Los Glove y las llamas en sus respectivos lugares aparecieron en el cuerpo del peliblanco que miraba de forma seria y fría al frente.

— **¿¡Eres el portador de ese maldito Dragón!? ¡Ahora si te mato desgraciado!** —Tiamat rápidamente entro en cólera al escuchar la voz de ese maldito Dragón Rojo.

Rápidamente salió disparada hacia el peliblanco, si el chico tenía al Dragón en su interior, pues tenía que solamente matarlo y el maldito Dragón se moría de igual manera, ya estaba sintiendo las ansias y la felicidad de matar y despedazar a este patético humano y al Dragón Ddraig.

—Torrent—Issei extendió su brazo derecho hacia la dirección de la Dragona y luego abrió la palma de su mano, de donde salió disparada una potente descarga de fuego naranja que iba mezclado con rayos azules.

La Dragona no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo ya que el torrente de llamas fue mucho más veloz y la alcanzo.

 **BBOOOMMM…**

Issei no se fue con juegos en ese ataque, ahora se podía ver del como la Dragona estaba cayendo al suelo, sus escamas estaban humeantes y aun con quemaduras muy, pero muy graves. La Dragona estaba inconsciente por lo que se podía ver una vez llego al suelo y destruyo algunas casas en el proceso.

El peliblanco no quería interrupciones al momento de pelear con esta mujer, le iba a enseñar que con sus amigos no se juega, ni mucho menos que los amenaces en frente suyo. Además, él era más soberbio que ella, tenía que ponerla en su lugar, además de quitarle una cosa que estaba en su interior, no se refería a su poder, claro, también le quitaría su poder, pero la otra cosa era la más interesante y la que más energía emanaba, la misma energía que Trihexa.

—Ara-ara… eres fuerte, tal parece que no eres un humano común y corriente, Hyōdō Issei—Comento la pelirroja mayor caminando de manera lenta hacia el peliblanco.

—¿Estas ligada a Qlippoth? —Pregunto el chico de forma fría, algo que no afecto mucho a la mujer.

—¿Esa organización de porquería? No creas que yo voy a caer tan bajo como para ser una criminal—Dijo muy indignada la pelirroja, arrugando su hermoso rostro por escuchar lo de esa organización que acabo con la vida de…

—Ya veo. Entonces solo vete de aquí y no regreses, especialmente no regreses a buscar a Erza nunca más, eres un mal ejemplo de madre—Issei solo se calmó y apago sus llamas, además de que sus Glove se fueron de sus manos.

Miro seriamente a la pelirroja que lo miraba con ansias de sangre, Issei solo chasqueo la lengua y se dio la vuelta, no quería tener problemas y mucho menos con una mujer. Pero se giró rápidamente ya que había sentido que se acercaban a él, pero no pudo hacer nada y fue mordido por las fauces de un Dragón amarillo de 20 metros de largo. El Dragón apretó más sus colmillos e hizo que el peliblanco escupiera mucha sangre y que se queje por el ardor que sentía su cuerpo lleno de agujeros hechos por los colmillos del Dragón aparecido de quien sabe dónde.

Moviendo su cabeza fuertemente, mando al peliblanco a chocar contra el viejo edificio que estaba en el lugar, dejando casi destrozada la estructura fantasmal.

— **Nunca le des la espalda a un Dragón, chico humano e inútil** —Hablo la Dragona de forma muy seria y arrogante al ver el "cadáver" inerte de Issei.

—¡No dejare que lastimes a mis amigos! —Se escuchó otra voz femenina a las espaldas de la Dragona, la cual se giró para ver a su hija con una armadura plateada y con múltiples espadas que ya iban dirigidas hacia ella con el fin de acabarla de una vez por todas.

— **¿Enserio crees que eso me va hacer algún daño?** —Pregunto arrogantemente la Dragona, viendo del como todas esas espadas simplemente revotaban en su cuerpo escamoso como si solo fueran pelotas de tenis.

—¡No importa si no te hago daño! ¡lo que importa es librarme de ti, loca! —Hablo de forma furiosa la muchacha más joven.

¿Por qué le dijo loca? Pues muy simple, la madre de Erza estaba loca. Desde niña vio del como acariciaba a dos muñecas que ella decía que son sus hermanas, a una foto de cualquier hombre decía que ese era su padre y muchas cosas. No sabía del como su madre se volvió una loca por completo, pero tendría que haber sido antes de que ella naciera. El poder que ella no podía usar era ese, el de absorber la voluntad y poder de cualquier especie poderosa, haciendo a la usuaria o usuario alguien muy poderoso y con la capacidad de transformarse en lo que ella haya extraído y robado. No quería ese poder, además ni siquiera lo tenía en su cuerpo, ya que hace unos 5 años atrás se le fue quitado de su cuerpo por el padre de su amigo Jellal Fernández. Desde ese momento odió a muerte a ese chico y a su padre, los odia con toda su alma, pero odia aún más a su madre por tratarla como basura cuando era pequeña, además de abandonarla a su suerte por unas simples muñecas y fotos de cualquier hombre, Irene era una loca al 100%.

— **¡Pues está loca es tu madre!** —Exclamo la Dragona abriendo sus alas ya aleteando hacia la pelirroja que también empezó a volar por los aires para atacar a su madre que la estaba persiguiendo.

Lo malo de todo era que la Dragona era mucho más veloz que ella, haciendo que escaparse o intentar atacarla sea algo imposible, ya que a cada momento se le acercaba o intentaba darle un mordisco, allí supo que su madre iba enserio a matarla sino se defendía muy bien.

—¡Usa esta espada y véncela por tu cuenta, Erza! ¡este es tu destino, esta es tu pelea! —Erza bajo hacia donde estaba parado Issei, el cual tenía muchas heridas en todo su cuerpo, pero tenía una espada negra con su funda ya lista y extendiéndola a ella.

—¡Gracias, Issei-san! —Erza tomo la espada y rápidamente la sacó de su funda, la funda desapareció una vez haya sido extraída la espada.

 **BOOOOOMM…**

Erza regreso a ver qué fue lo que paso, se encontró con que el terreno en donde estaba parado el ensangrentado Issei, había sido explotado por una llamarada enorme por parte de la Dragona amarilla, la cual una vez termino el trabajo de haber "eliminado" al peliblanco, miro a su hija que estaba en un estado de shock.

— **Eso era predecible, un humano intentando retarme era algo absurdo y, por eso murió** —Dijo la Dragona con voz arrogante y sonriendo en su estado Dragón.

—… [Involuntary Transition] —Susurro la pelirroja, aquellas palabras le habían llegado a su mente cuando estaba viendo eso, así que solo lo dijo para ver qué era lo que pasaba.

 **[Involuntary Transition]**

La armadura que la pelirroja estaba usando despareció de golpe, para luego ver de como a un metro más debajo de su cuerpo que estaba en el aire, se empezó a formar lo que parecía ser los pies de una armadura más grande que su cuerpo, el color era negro y había unas pequeñas líneas rojas que estaban allí adornándola. Vio que en su espalda estaba formándose una cosa circular que tenía a los lados un par de alas negras con líneas rojas, luego en sus brazos se fue formado lo que parecía ser un brazo, al final si resulto ser un brazo mecánico. Apretó su mano y el brazo mecánico hizo lo mismo que la pelirroja, sus piernas eran sujetadas por las piernas de la armadura, en su frente estaba una decoración tipo diadema, pero en frente apareció una pantallita transparente en donde podía ver su status, los daños y el status de su enemigo. La espada negra con gemas rojas, aún más grande que antes, además de que en frente del mango tenía una especie de cargador de un revolver, apareció en la mano mecánica y Erza la tomo con fuerza, ya estaba lista para pelear y no había tiempo para sorprenderse por esta armadura mecánica de estilo futurista como también mitológica.

"N/A: Armadura Bahamut de Lux Arcadia, de Saijuku no Bahamut".

— **¡GRRRRROOOOOOAAAAARRRRR!** —La Dragona rugió con furia, ya que cuando apareció esa armadura su cuerpo estaba sufriendo un miedo profundo, todo lo que rodeaba a la pelirroja le estaba dando miedo, incluso la pelirroja misma. Eso era inaudito y la iba a eliminar aun cuando el instinto extraído de Dragón le diga que se largara de allí sino no quería salir muerta.

—Esta vez… ¡caerás! —Erza hablo con mucha seriedad, solo pensó en ir rápido a atacar a la Dragona, pero no contó con que su velocidad sea increíblemente rápida, tanto que termino chocando contra la Dragona a la cual iba a atacar.

Una cortina de polvo se levantó cuando ambas chocaron en el suelo, unos segundos después la Dragona se elevó del suelo aleteando sus alas, luego empezó a lanzar esferas de luz hacia la cortina de polvo, pero antes de que la primera esfera llegara al suelo y explotara, Erza salió de allí rápidamente y se elevó 50 metros en el aire.

 **Booom, Booom, Boooom…**

— **¡Eres buena huyendo, hija mía!** —"Alabo" la Dragona con una sonrisa formada en su mandíbula de Dragón.

—" _Por lo que se, esta armadura reacciona a mis pensamientos al tratar de moverme, será algo difícil, pero a la vez; muy fácil"_ ¡Vamos, acércate! —Erza pensó primero, para luego alzar la voz y llamar a su madre que estaba mirándola con algo de ira al ver la sonrisa confiada de su hija.

— **¡Te daré una paliza que nunca olvidaras!** —Grito la Dragona con mucha furia en su habla.

—" _Y yo, una paliza que debí darte hace mucho tiempo, madre"_ —Erza apunto la espada/cañón hacia el frente, en donde se estaba aproximando una Dragona hecha una furia.

Un gatillo holográfico apareció en la mano de Erza, la cual sin ninguna duda apretó el gatillo y el cartucho giro hacia la derecha y:

 **Click, ffiiiiiii… fiiiiaaacccc…**

El sonido de cartucho girando y luego de eso, el sonido del disparo siendo cargado en la punta de la espada, para luego escuchar del como un rayo azul salía disparado hacia donde estaba aquella Dragona. La Dragona intento esquivarla, pero el rayo fue mucho más rápido y termino perforándole el brazo derecho con suma facilidad.

— **¡RRRROOOOOAAARRR!** —Se quejó de dolor la Dragona, además de ya no acercarse a la pelirroja envuelta en aquella armadura negra.

Erza se sorprendió por el despliegue de poder, además de no sentir agotamiento por haber usado aquel disparo, creía que, si lo hacía, su poder seria drenado considerablemente, pero al final eso no paso

Sonrió un poco por eso, pero retomo su actitud de seriedad y se lanzó velozmente hacia la Dragona que ya la estaba esperando para darle un zarpazo, pero Erza solo la detuvo con el costado plano de la espada negra, luego apretó el gatillo y el disparo atravesó la carne de la garra de la Dragona y le dejo un agujero de donde chorreaba sangre roja y oscura.

Irene intento carbonizar a su hija, pero ella fue más rápida y la Dragona termino recibiendo un Uppercut que termino cerrándole sus fauces y haciendo que la esfera de poder que estaba en el interior explote en su boca y se carbonice ella misma.

Erza tenía el brazo izquierdo levantando, dando señal de que fue con aquel brazo que termino dándole el fuerte golpe que fue potenciado por la armadura del [Involuntary Transition].

—" _Necesito una habilidad para dejarla inconsciente, no quiero matarla… no quiero ser como ella"_ —Pensó en sus adentros la pelirroja, viendo en la pantalla holográfica el status de la Dragona, el status estaba en los 30% de su capacidad, señal de que se estaba cansando y desgastando poco a poco.

En la pantalla apareció el nombre de algún movimiento o poder que iba a tener que ser usado conforme a sus deseos, ella solo pensó por un momento lo que iba hacer esa "técnica", no le llegaba nada de información, pero por las letras en inglés, al menos esperaba que no fuera nada malo.

 **[Isolation]**

La espada desapareció y apareció en la espalda de la armadura, luego de eso, las palmas de las manos de la armadura brillaron en un color azul eléctrico, ya con eso hecho, Erza apareció en frente de la Dragona y coloco ambas palmas en frente. Una ola de luz salió de ambas palmas, el brillo cubrió a la Dragona, la cual estaba sintiendo del cómo le estaban quitando algo que no necesitaba, además de sentir el cómo le estaban succionando su poder, pero no en proporciones enormes, sino una pequeña parte de su poder, luego de eso empezó a sentir sueño, su transformación de Dragón desapareció ya que aquel poder fue eliminado de la pelirroja mayor, regresando a su estado humano de siempre, lo único que los ojos de la mujer pudieron apreciar por unos instantes era a su hija, en aquella armadura que se veía muy imponente y poderosa, y ya con eso, cayo inconsciente al suelo por mucha perdida de su poder.

Erza, junto con la armadura tocaron suelo, la armadura empezó a desaparecer de los pies hasta que llego a la parte de arriba, y se introdujo en la espada negra con gemas rojas, gemas que brillaron en un negro/morado, luego en un azul eléctrico y finalmente llego a su color habitual que es el rojo escarlata.

La pelirroja soltó un suspiro y miro a la dirección en donde su madre estaba recostada, la miro con pena, pero luego sin nada de emociones, no valía la pena sentir algo por ella.

La barrera espacio/tiempo fue desapareciendo poco a poco, regresando toda la destrucción a como era antes, sin nada de explosiones, sin nada de destrucciones y sin nada de nada. Los [Gear] que estaba arriba descendieron y se posaron en la espalda de Issei, el cual estaba caminando tranquilamente hacia la pelirroja que estaba mirando a la mayor, vio a su alrededor y el resto de humanos y no humanos estaban durmiendo como si una noche de sueños no más estuvieran viviendo. La espada regreso a la mano de Issei, al igual que la funda, Issei solo sonrió con satisfacción al sentir ese poder en su ser y en la espada misma, era embriagante sentirlo.

—" _Subarashi… con esto, con esto estoy muy cerca de completar todo este juego… gracias por adelantar mis planes… Trihexa"._ Vaya… sí que le diste una paliza a esta… ¿Dragona humanoide? Bueno, así es el termino más adecuado—Issei pensó en sus adentros con toda la felicidad del mundo y universo. Al final le hablo a la pelirroja sonriéndole para que el ambiente algo decaído se vaya.

—Sí, ya era hora de que le diera su merecido—Comento la pelirroja sentándose en el suelo por lo algo cansada que estaba por las emociones del momento, Issei también se sentó en el suelo aun con sus ropas ensangrentadas y agujereadas por los colmillos de la Dragona.

—Ceee, ya era hora—Comento el chico mirando el cielo azul del medio día.

—¿Qué harás con esa Dragona de allá? Además de que por lo que puedo sentir, todos en Kuōh y unos 20 kilómetros más allá también fueron afectados—Pregunto y comento la pelirroja mirando al chico peliblanco que estaba ocupado comiendo helado, helado de quien sabe cómo apareció allí.

—¿Con Tiamat? Pues no sé, a Ddraig lo quiere matar y por consecuente a mí también, tendré que ver que hará cuando despierte. Con respecto a las personas, todas ellas están dormidas gracias a la pelirroja de allá, además yo también contribuí un poco, para que cuando despierten solo crean que fue un sueño y que empezará un nuevo día—Explico el chico de forma calmada las cosas que ya estaban previstas en su agenda.

—Ya veo. Y, gracias… por prestarme tu poder—Agradeció la pelirroja mirando con agradecimiento al peliblanco que le regreso a ver.

—No hay de que, los amigos se ayudan en las buenas y en las malas, además, no iba a dejar que mi ciudad sea dañada, ni mucho menos… los humanos que hay aquí—Dijo con seriedad la última parte de su dialogo.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Por lo que se, los dos somos los únicos que están por aquí—Pregunto y explico la pelirroja de forma seria.

—Por el momento come helado, yo me encargo de llevar a todos a sus respectivas casas… no despertaran hasta la mañana siguiente—Dijo Issei, dándole un vaso de vidrio con helado de fresa y chocolate, con trozos de fresas y chocolate a la pelirroja, la cual se extrañó por eso, pero de igual forma lo tomo y empezó a comer de forma suave, sintiendo que el helado estaba muy bueno.

Issei por su parte estaba abriendo rasgaduras que se tragaban a todas las personas y las regresaban a sus respectivas viviendas, específicamente a la cama para que crean que fue todo un sueño y que el día anterior solo trabajaron una jornada común y corriente, como todo humano hace para ganarse la vida.

Erza por su parte estaba viendo de como el chico hacia todo eso con tan solo mover sus manos, era increíble ver a un usuario humano con tal poder que incluso la llevo a pensar que el chico peliblanco podía hacer todo eso con tan solo sus pensamientos, y no estaba muy alejada de ese pensamiento, conociendo a Issei, guardaba muchas cosas para si mismo.

—¿Ya terminaste? —Pregunto la pelirroja queriendo saber algo.

—Sí, ahora… ¿porque no me cuentas algo de tu historia? Ya sabes, como vamos a ser amigos cercanos, al menos tenme algo de confianza—Dijo Issei algo interesando en el pasado de la pelirroja.

—Yaaaa~, pues bueno, en resumen… cuando nací fui cuidada por mi madre, a los 7 años me abandono en un bosque y la familia Heartfilia me acogió en su casa, me hice amiga de Lucy y entrene con ella. Luego se creó la organización, hacia misiones de todo tipo, ya sabes. Y pues, ahora estamos aquí con mi madre loca… (suspiro) la vida a veces es injusta—Resumió su vida la pelirroja, claro, saltándose cosas que eran mejor tenerlas guardadas para uno mismo.

—Ya veo. Pues bien, mi vida fue buena, me convertí en Demonio, luche contra un Phoenix, gane, luego llego la guerra, la ganamos, luego me case, luego me traicionaron con mí rival, luego gane un poder sin igual, luego perdone un poco a mis antiguas esposas, a mi rival si lo perdone porque también lo usaron a su antojo, y ahora me vez aquí… comiendo helado de… aguanta, si, sabor de limón… ¡un brindis por esta amistad! —Erza e Issei chocaron los vasos y siguieron comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pero ambos tenían una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios, ambos habían conseguido llevarse bien al final, ahora se había formando una linda amistad que no se rompería, por ahora.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

* * *

 **…Episodio 33 – Erza – Concluido…**

* * *

 **+Aclaraciones**

Episodio 33 ha sido publicado con éxito. Tiene una nota de: 8/10.

Si mis queridos lectores, Erza Scarlet, no ira para el Harem de Issei. No reclamen por favor, solo serán buenos amigos y se ayudaran en lo que sea.

Irene Berserion solo tuvo un severo trauma al momento de pelear contra una bestia peligrosa, además de casi morir.

Ahora sí, preguntas... ¿Qué hago con Tiamat y con Irene?, ¿Quieren Hentai? Si quieren Hentai me darán el número de teléfono de sus hermanas, ok no, fue broma.

Pero la primera pregunta es la que vale.

* * *

 **Información recopilada del Episodio 33**

Erza Scarlet vivirá en la mansión de Issei, además de compartir el cuarto con Lucy por precaución de Issei, según ella el peliblanco es un peligro potencial para las mujeres.

Irene Belserion solo fue herida de forma fantasmal por un fragmento de Trihexa, fragmento que cobro vida y se formó una bestia muy poderosa, Irene logro vencerlo pero quedo con sus consecuencias muy grabes.

Tiamat fue vencida de forma algo fácil por la pelirroja Belserion, al igual de ser obligada a ser familiar de alguien, uso todo su poder para poder liberarse, pero al final no sirvió de nada y quedo atrapada de ese podo, por 5 años.

Bien... con eso dicho...

* * *

...Nos vemos...


	35. Episodio 34

**Autor Gghoist**

* * *

 **Renuncia a los personajes de Anime/Manga**

Los personajes de HSDxD le pertenecen a: Ichiei Ishibumi

* * *

 **Géneros**

Ecchi, romance, comedia, Harem, shounen, [Sobrenatural], fanservice, OP, y etc

 **Formas**

Personaje humano y demás especies hablando: ¿Odiarlas? Si las odio  
Personaje sellado hablando: [Boosted Gear: Activado]  
 _Personaje humano y demás especies pensando: "Deja de hablar"  
Personaje sellado pensando: "[Con este poder, me siento renovado]"  
Comunicación vía sello mágico: Hola a todos  
_Asunto importante o cosa importante: [Longinus Destruida]

* * *

 **Resumen**

Traición por aquí, traición por allá y por más allá. Eh, no siempre alguien va a venir a prestarte poder, tienes que ganártelo, aunque al principio serás simplemente un debilucho, pero con el tiempo, serás fuerte para proteger, pues, no lo sé. Ve por este camino, hasta llegar a la meta.

* * *

.

.

.

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía que pueden haber y también por las letras o palabras que están mal escritas.

Van a ver OoC de los personajes de anime.

* * *

.

.

.

—Sí, ahora… ¿porque no me cuentas algo de tu historia? Ya sabes, como vamos a ser amigos cercanos, al menos tenme algo de confianza—Dijo Issei algo interesando en el pasado de la pelirroja.

—Yaaaa~, pues bueno, en resumen… cuando nací fui cuidada por mi madre, a los 7 años me abandono en un bosque y la familia Heartfilia me acogió en su casa, me hice amiga de Lucy y entrene con ella. Luego se creó la organización, hacia misiones de todo tipo, ya sabes. Y pues, ahora estamos aquí con mi madre loca… (suspiro) la vida a veces es injusta—Resumió su vida la pelirroja, claro, saltándose cosas que eran mejor tenerlas guardadas para uno mismo.

—Ya veo. Pues bien, mi vida fue buena, me convertí en Demonio, luche contra un Phoenix, gane, luego llego la guerra, la ganamos, luego me case, luego me traicionaron con mí rival, luego gane un poder sin igual, luego perdone un poco a mis antiguas esposas, a mi rival si lo perdone porque también lo usaron a su antojo, y ahora me vez aquí… comiendo helado de… aguanta, si, sabor de limón… ¡un brindis por esta amistad! —Erza e Issei chocaron los vasos y siguieron comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pero ambos tenían una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios, ambos habían conseguido llevarse bien al final, ahora se había formado una linda amistad que no se rompería, por ahora.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

—¿Eh? ¿do-donde estoy? —Irene empezó a abrir los ojos y se encontró con un páramo de muchas maquinas por allí, unas pantallas con algunas cosas tipo naves enormes dibujadas por allá y demás cosas como de las películas de acción y todo.

Intento moverse, pero vio del como unas cosas blancas aparecieron en frente y empezaron a emitir una electricidad azulada, algo que no le estaba gustando mucho a la pelirroja, estaba sintiendo peligro con tan solo verlos de frente, aquellos rayos no eran normales por lo que también podía sentir, pensaba que, si las tocaba, aunque sea un poco: iba a morir.

—La pregunta principal seria… ¿Dónde tendrías que estar ahora? —Irene se asustó un poco por oír esa voz algo femenina, pero era de un chico y ese chico, sabia como causar temor en sus presas.

Miro al frente y allí lo vio a él, al cual creía que había matado cuando entro en su transformación de Dragón, pero parecía ser como si el chico nunca haya sido mordido alguna vez en su vida por ella. Vio del como aquella sonrisa psicópata y esos ojos brillantes y rojos la miraban solo a ella, el chico empezó a acercarse a la pelirroja, pero el peliblanco no contó con que en el suelo estaba una pequeña abertura, metiendo la punta de su pie por accidente y cayendo al suelo de cara y todo.

 **Paaff…**

El sonido del golpe resonó por toda la sala o donde sea que estuvieran en ese momento, ya que las únicas luces que había eran de las pantallas y demás artefactos de esta localización desconocida.

—Etto… ¿estas bien? —Pregunto Irene un tanto preocupada por el muchacho.

Issei se levantó de golpe del suelo y con una enorme marca roja en su cara dijo lo siguiente:

—Pu-Pues claro que estoy bien, soy genial a fin de… ¡agh! —Issei estaba haciéndose el duro y poniendo poses dramáticas, pero no contó con que un rastrillo sacado de quien sabe dónde, estuviera por allí y el chico terminara pisándola y que sede tremendo golpe en plena cara, de nuevo.

Issei se puso a llorar estilo anime por su fea suerte, no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando el día de hoy, no fue a clases por esto y solo les estaba dando las clases la IA holográfica que era el mismo, para decir que no fue a clases por cosas o algo por el estilo.

—¿Enserio estas bien? Pareces muy Tsundere y masoquista a la vez—La mujer sonrió un poco por ver al muchacho estar haciendo pucheros y además de verse muy lindo a su mirar.

Issei dejo de lado sus cosas y se levantó del suelo y puso un rostro monótono.

—Bueno, ya. Como sabrá, Irene Belserion-san, usted atento a la ciudad en donde vivo y eso no me gusto para nada, especialmente por amenazar con matar a mis amigos y especialmente por querer usar a Erza para fines que no existen. Usted ya tenía que estar muerta hace ya mucho, Erza no acabo con su vida con la excusa de que no quería ser como usted, pero… yo no tengo esa escusa y tranquilamente puedo eliminarla… en este preciso momento—[Ascalon] hizo aparición en la mano derecha de Issei, la funda se había ido y solo quedaba Issei con la espada lista para acabar con la vida de la mujer pelirroja.

—¡Es-Espera po-por favor! ¡y-y-y-yo no qu-quiero morir! —Exclamo con miedo la mujer, Issei paro a pocos centímetros de clavarle la espada en la frente a la pelirroja, la cual estaba que se desmayaba y sudaba a mares, no podía hacer nada ya que el chico la tenía acorralada y sus poderes estaban nulos o sellados por lo que podía suponer.

—Yaaaa~, solo fue broma. Se con certeza que estabas siendo controlada o manipulada por ese pequeño fragmento maligno que albergaba tu cuerpo, lo saque de allí para que regresaras a tu estado normal. Así que, no te voy a matar… puedes irte a donde perteneces… por cierto… Erza no te quiere ver ni en pintura… así que sería mejor que si quieres reconciliarte con ella, trates de hablar bien, le dije que estabas siendo controlada, pero ella no me quiere creer y ya. Enserio tu hija es un hueso duro de roer, jeje—Comento el chico con algo de carisma al final.

—G-Gracias por dejarme vivir—Agradeció la mujer pelirroja.

—Ya, pero no hagas cosas que te pueden llevar a tu propia muerte, enserio… aquí hay seres que pueden acabar con la vida de todos los seres sobrenaturales, y yo, me incluso en esa lista…—Issei mando al aire su espada, la cual se cubrió con su funda y desapareció del lugar, la sala empezó a encenderse en una luz blanca, revelando que el lugar era muy grande, casi unos 100 metros de cada lado, toda la sala llenas de aparatos, maquinas que se estaban moviendo por allá y demás cosas de un laboratorio de avanzada.

Los [Gear] dejaron de emitir electricidad y regresaron a la espalda del muchacho y luego desaparecieron a la vista de la mujer en la espalda del chico, la mujer pensó un momento en atacarlo y escapar, ahora que era libre de esa atadura era la mejor manera de empezar de nuevo, pero quería recuperar a su hija, quería reconciliarse con ella y darle el amor de madre que en el pasado no le había dado, quería iniciar de nuevo.

—Este… ¿Issei-san? —Pregunto Irene con algo de duda.

—Habla… soy todo oídos—Hablo Issei sin voltear a verla, ya que estaba ocupado con algunas cosas en el sótano de su casa.

—Quisiera quedarme aquí e intentar formar lazos de nuevo con mi hija… ¿me permitirías vivir en tu ciudad desde ahora? —Irene se mostró suplicante al escucha del peliblanco.

—Puedes vivir en la ciudad—Dijo el chico.

En frente de la pelirroja apareció una rasgadura en donde se podía ver un callejón que daba a las calles algo transitadas por las personas, la ciudad era Kuōh en todo su derecho.

—¿Creía que…? —Intento terminar su pregunta la mujer, pero fue interrumpida por el peliblanco.

—Lo lamento, pero no puedo dejarte vivir aquí… seria como intentar lastimar más a tu hija, entiéndelo tú misma, si quieres recuperar la confianza de Erza tiene que ser desde lejos, no yendo rápidamente y cansándola hasta el punto de ya no querer verte más—Issei volteo y le explico de forma muy seria lo que era lo correcto y la mejor forma de recuperar la confianza de alguien, uno tenía que ir despacio y no al contrario.

—Entiendo. Muchas gracias por esta oportunidad y… cuida de mi hija mientras no esté cerca—Pidió la mujer de forma suplicante al chico.

—Claro… cuenta con eso. Por cierto, aquí hay un poco de dinero para que compres algo de ropa, la que tienes es algo reveladora o, mejor dicho, un cosplay. Puedes rentar una habitación en donde puedas vivir y además que puedas comprar comida—Issei le entrego un portafolio en donde estaba un millón de dólares o ryo o como se llamase.

—Te lo agradezco…—Irene hizo una reverencia y luego camino hacia el portal, cruzándolo y cerrándose a las espaldas de la pelirroja.

Issei solo miro eso con pena, ya que podía sentir que ella estaba 100% arrepentida, pero tenía que darle tiempo al tiempo y, dejar que las cosas sigan su curso trazado y no intentar cambiarlo para bien de uno mismo.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

 **Dos semanas después**

Dos semanas de puro ajetreo ya habían pasado. A Issei solo le faltaba una semana para que terminara su trabajo de sensei, había sido muy bueno para los alumnos que Issei fuera el sensei reemplazo, ya que enseñaba bien y demás lo que era la materia y materias en sí, eso era halagador y respectado por los otros sensei de la Academia, Issei se había ganado un poco más de respecto por parte de todos, más especialmente de la parte femenina, ya sea las sensuales maestras milf o las sensuales jovencitas que siempre lo veían como a un caballero, superando por mucho a Kiba, y no nos olvidemos también de las Kawaii lolis de la Academia, que lo miraban como un adonis y mucho más, como si fuera un caramelo que necesitaba ser comido con urgencia, pero apenas eran niñas así que tenían que aprender; con cierto libro de portada naranja carajo.

Aquello levantaba los celos de las Gremory hasta niveles nunca antes vistos. Issei tenía que irse con cuidado con ellas, ya que una vez se encontró con Akeno y pues, digamos que casi sale desvirgando de los baños de los hombres. Con Irina, Xenovia y Asia tenía que tener cuidado con su inocencia, ya que ellas eran un trío muy peligroso a la hora de verlo a él. Con Koneko tenía que tener cuidado, ya que como estaba en época de celo, siempre que se encontraban en un pasillo vacío, tenía que correr para escapar de la Neko en celo que era ella. Rossweisse era mucho más agresiva con las alumnas que miraban con perversión o algún tipo de cariño al peliblanco, las castigaba solo por verlo a los ojos, era muy aterrador según los hombres y las chicas. Ravel siempre que Issei estaba hablando con una de sus compañeras, ella estaba emitiendo un calor muy fuerte solamente a la chica con la que estaba hablando. Rias era una total acosadora, una vez Issei despertó en una noche de lluvia fría a tomar un vaso de agua al refrigerador, por curiosidad de asomo por las enormes ventanas a ver la entrada de la casa, allí la vio a ella, con un paraguas rojo, una sonrisa tierna en sus labios y aquellos ojos verde/azulados que solo lo estaban mirando a él, eso fue suficiente para aterrarse e irse a abrazar a Eve de una forma muy posesiva.

Bueno, en fin, dejándonos de resumen del pasado regresamos al presente.

Ahora era sábado, un día muy especial para cierta chica de ojos color naranja, ya que, estaba de cumpleaños. Eve estaba cumpliendo sus 18 años de edad.

En el enorme espacio que tenía la entrada a la casa, estaban montadas muchas carpas, en donde se servía comida, se presentaba show de cualquier tipo y muchas cosas más, era de noche como las 7:30 de la noche y todo estaba encendido con luces blancas, iluminando todo el lugar.

Los padres de Lucy fueron invitados por Issei y Eve, los amigos del chico también llegaron, además de los sensei que ahora lo trataban como un compañero más de trabajo, aunque fuera un estudiante con un intelecto muy avanzado. La clase de Issei estaba en el mismo sitio, sus otros alumnos también llegaron a la fiesta. Motohama y Matsuda eran golpeados por las mujeres por verlas de forma muy pervertida. Sōna y su séquito también fueron invitados, los señores Sitri de igual manera. Los señores Gremory no tenían que faltar, Sirzechs, su esposa e hijo también llegaron, los padres de Issei también vinieron, Issei fue regañado poco por esta fiesta algo grande, además de tener que explicar muchas cosas, el grupo Gremory también fue invitado, aunque las mujeres estaban actuando de la mejor manera, los chicos del grupo se la pasaban hablando con los demás compañeros y con Issei y las chicas, los magos que Issei conoció también llegaron, aunque también llegaron nuevas caras, a Issei no le molestaba para nada eso, esto era un cumpleaños y tenía que quedar grabado en la memoria de Eve. Mephisto y Azazel ya estaban bebiendo vino de uva por allá, Penemue había acompañado al pelinegro con el mechón amarillo, con el fin de ver al peliblanco, Michael también llego junto con su hermana Gabriel y acompañados de Griselda. Yasaka junto con su hija Kunō también asistieron a la fiesta, los otros Dioses también llegaron, el Grupo de Vali y el mismo también llegaron. Claro, todos ellos vistiendo ropas de gala y nada que ver con las ropas del mundo sobrenatural, esto era una fiesta del mundo humano y tenían que respetar sus reglas.

Erza estaba algo disgustada por ver a su madre en la fiesta, pero Issei le pidió de favor que no dijera nada y que solo disfrutara la fiesta, Erza acepto con algo de dificultad, ya que estar en el mismo lugar que su madre la estaba enfermando un poco, pero haría un esfuerzo por todos sus amigos y amigas que estaban allí. Vali también estaba disgustado, pero no lo mostraba para nada, se mantenía alejado de las Gremory y solo hablaba con los conocidos del mismo o del peliblanco Hyōdō, aunque más se mantenía al lado de Odín.

—Gracias a todos por haber asistido hoy a celebrar el cumpleaños número 18 de… mi novia, Eve—Agradeció Issei, señalando a su lado a la chica que estaba sonrojada porque Issei ya anuncio que ambos estaban en una relación de novios y, quien sabe que pase en el futuro.

—¡Que viva la cumpleañera! —Ophis hablo en voz alta y empezó a aplaudir con las manos.

—¡Que viva! —El resto de invitados también empezó a aplaudir por el cumpleaños de la chica, la cual estaba muy avergonzada pero feliz, ya que este era su primer cumpleaños, luego de muchos milenios que paso dormida y encerrada a la vez.

—Espero y estén disfrutando de la comida y bebida, todo es suyo y pueden tomar lo que ustedes gusten. Muy pronto veremos como la cumpleañera muerde el pastel—Anuncio Issei, el chico estaba vestido con un traje negro, camisa violeta y la corbata de color negro, además de tener un ramo de flores azules en sus manos.

Issei luego de eso, se alejó del micrófono y la música relajante con el violín y demás instrumentos empezaron a sonar, el chico se acercó a Eve y le entrego en hermoso ramo de flores, la chica se sonrojo por eso, luego ambos se dieron un tierno beso en los labios, era una suerte que nadie los estuviera viendo, ya que sino serian el centro de atención y los harían avergonzar con sus palabras algo cursis pero ciertas.

Eve vestía un vestido modesto de color negro, además en el interior estaba una blusa blanca que complementaba la ropa que estaba usando en ese momento, a Issei le parecía muy hermosa con esa ropa.

—No tenías que haber hecho una fiesta muy grande, Isse—Comento Eve, aun abrazada por los brazos del peliblanco.

—Lo sé, pero tú lo mereces de esta forma, espero y te agrade—Le dijo el chico volviendo a besar a su novia.

—Me gusta, al igual que como me gustas tú—Dijo Eve, sonrojándose en la última parte, pero sonriendo ya que dijo eso de los más puros sentimientos que tenía hacia el chico.

—También me gustas y mucho. Tienes muchos regalos por abrir, jeje—Issei sonrió un poco al ver del como muchos regalos envueltos en papel de regalo estaban siendo llevados al interior por unos aparatos gravitatorios que había construido hace poco y estaban funcionan muy bien.

—¡Esto no es justo! ¡Issei también me ama a mí! —Ophis llego de improvisto y se lanzó a abrazar al peliblanco que casi se cae al suelo por la fuerza de la pelinegra loli.

—¡A mí me quiere más que a ti! —Kurumu llego también corriendo y salto a abrazar al chico por la espalda, poniendo sus pechos encima de la cabeza de Issei, haciéndolos resaltar lo voluptuosos que eran ese par de almohadas celestiales.

—Moo~, yo tampoco quedo fuera—Mavis llego y se lanzó a abrazar el torso del chico.

—Hehe, y yo no perderé ante nadie—Kuroka llego toda melosa y hundió el brazo derecho de Issei en sus enormes pechos.

—Etto… esto es incómodo—Decía Issei, ya que Lucy, Grayfia, Le Fay y Eve lo estaban matando con la mirada por dejarse hacer esas cosas delante de ellas.

Dejando eso de lado, el resto de invitados seguía hablando de cosas referentes a adultos, los chicos estaban hablando de lo linda que era la novia de Issei, además de las demás mujeres que habían visto salir de la casa cuando ellos llegaron.

—Issei se ha hecho de una linda novia—Comento Azazel bebiendo un vaso de vino de uva.

—Ciertamente, el chico sabe cómo escoger a linduras—Comento Odín comiendo un pan de relleno de mermelada de jalea.

—Es cierto, Isse-kun sabe cómo elegir a una chica linda, ¿no es verdad Gabriel? —Michael estaba sonriendo al ver a lo lejos al peliblanco y al resto de chicas que estaban discutiendo con él.

El rubio regreso a ver a su hermana ya que no respondía, y solo se topó con una rubia muy enojada, pero no se mostraba en ese hermoso rostro de Ángel que tenía, pero si en esa aura de muerte que la estaba envolviendo alrededor de su cuerpo.

—¿Decías algo, Michael-nii-sama? —Gabriel regreso a ver a su hermano con una sonrisa muy tierna en sus labios.

—Na-Nada, n-n-no de-decía na-nada—Dijo rápidamente el rubio, ya que se estaba poniendo muy nervioso por ver actuar a su hermana de esa forma, ella siempre era tierna y cálida con todos, pero ahora juraría que estaba viendo a una mujer muy, muy celosa.

—Y mira que ya está con muchas más a por él, es todo un suertudo el chico, ¿verdad Penemue? Es una lástima que tu no estés allí, ya que como no te consigues un novio, pues tal vez es cierto de que eres lesbiana—Comento Azazel sin notar del como la pelinegra que estaba a sus espaldas lo estaba mirando con cara de pocos amigos, además de esa intensa aura de muerte no profesaba nada bueno.

Los que si la vieron de ese modo mejor se alejaron antes de que sean afectados por las tonterías del pelinegro, ya estaban rezando a quien sea, para que se apiade de la pobre alma del Caído.

—Oh, Azazel… nunca debiste haber dicho eso—Azazel ahora si sudo de nerviosismo, giro su rostro lentamente a su espalda, en donde se encontró con la mujer más bella y desea de Grigori, hecha una fierra total.

—Mami—El resto que estaba viendo eso solo miraron a otro lado y se taparon lo oídos para no escuchar los gritos y las suplicas de parte del pelinegro que estaba siendo golpeado como si de un saco de boxeo se tratase.

El pobre Azazel estaba sintiendo del como su pobre cuerpo era molido a golpes, parecía como si un montón de elefantes pasaran por encima suyo y lo aplastaban sin piedad alguna, era doloroso, muy doloroso.

Mientras eso pasaba, con ciertas ex-esposas de Issei, pasaba otra cosa.

—¿¡Cómo puede MI Isse decir que ya tiene otra novia!? ¡Eso no lo acepto! —Rias estaba muy furiosa, además estaba viendo a Issei a lo lejos y la ponía los pelos de punta ver como esas perras se peleaban por él, aunque respetaba a Grayfia y a Ophis, para ella ya eran enemigas juradas por estar con el peliblanco. Rias llevaba un vestido rojo muy atractivo y provocador, eso era con el fin de seducir a Issei, pero parecía que eso no iba a funcionar.

—Senpai es siempre un pervertido, pero eso no les da derecho a esas, de querer quedárselo para ellas—Comento Koneko mirando con enojo a las mujeres a lo lejos. Koneko vestía un vestido lindo de color celeste, además de tener una diadema con dibujos de Neko por doquier.

—Ufufu, ellas merecen un buen castigo por tocar lo que no es suyo—Comento Akeno en su estado de sádica. Ella vestía un vestido negro que se ajustaba muy bien a su figura, haciendo que muchos hombres, especialmente los alumnos invitados a la fiesta, se la quedaran mirando embobados y con sangrados en sus narices por verla, pero Akeno no consiguió lo mismo con Issei y eso la frustraba mucho.

—No dejare que nadie más tenga hijos con Isse—Dijo Xenovia de forma posesiva. Ella traía una blusa azul, una falta negra, zapatos con suela corta, si, un traje no tan refinado, pero era lindo, a fin de cuentas.

Así el resto de chicas como Ravel, comentaba que quería quemar a todas ellas y alejarlas de Issei, Irina estaba rezando a "Dios" para que ellas dejaras de coquetear y pelear por Issei, Asia estaba llorando cómicamente por ver a esas estúpidas abrazar y besar a su Isse-san, Rossweisse ya estaba planeando suspender a Lucy por tocar lo que era de ella.

Ya dejando a esas Yanderes en potencia, vamos a donde los padres de Issei y los padres de Lucy estaban hablando muy animadamente.

—No creía que su hija estuviera viviendo con Issei, eso es una sorpresa—Comento la madre de Issei, llevaba un vestido azul que la hacía ver más hermosa a pesar de su edad.

—Sí, Lucy nos lo dijo cuándo se estaba mudando, además… creo que a Lucy le gusta Issei-kun—Layla susurro la última parte, ya que no quería que su marido se enojara o hablara de más. Ella llevaba un vestido amarillo que resaltaba cada curva de su cuerpo, el cual era joven, por cierto.

—Ya veo. Mi hijo siempre ha sido un imán para las chicas lindas… lástima que algunas no vieron lo bueno que es y lo abandonaron—Comento Aya, nombre de la madre de Issei.

—¿Isse-kun ya tenia novia? —Pregunto un tanto curiosa la rubia.

—Es una historia, casi larga… pero se lo contare, Layla-san—Dijo Aya, empezando a contar la historia de su hijo con las Gremory, claro, sin contar el hecho de que no sabía que las antiguas novias de su hijo eran Demonios y eso.

—Es un honor tener al dueño de unas grandes empresas en frente… es un placer conocerlo, Jude-san—Saludo el padre de Issei; Ken, es el nombre del padre de Issei.

—El gusto es mío, Ken-san. Debo decir que usted tiene un hijo muy emprendedor e inteligente, aunque algo rebelde por teñirse el cabello—Comento Jude, aunque ya sabía que el cabello de Issei no era teñido, pero para disimular las cosas era mejor decirlo de ese modo.

—S-Si, lamento que tenga esa impresión de mi hijo—Dijo Ken de forma nerviosa.

—Descuide, a fin de cuentas, tiene a un excelente hijo—Hablo Jude.

—Sí, me siento muy orgulloso de mi hijo y su nueva vida—Ken sonrió con mucho orgullo por ver a su hijo y el futuro brillante que lo esperaba, ya que estaba siendo un emprendedor en lo que a tecnología se tratase, y eso lo ponía muy orgullo, al igual que a Aya, criaron al mejor hijo de todos.

En otra parte estaban los compañeros de Lucy, los cuales estaban comiendo como locos, especialmente Gajeel, Natsu, Happy y Gray, todo eso para ver quién era el mejor en comer la comida más rápido que el otro.

Sus compañeras solo estaban negando con la cabeza, ver lo infantiles que eran les daba un dolor de cabeza, pero se ponía peor si empezaban a pelear por algo tan insignificante, pero lo soportaban, ya que ellos ponían las risas de cada día en su organización.

Así el resto de invitados estaban disfrutando de la fiesta y de la deliciosa comida y bebida que había en el lugar.

—Bien señoras y señores, señoritas y señoritos, niños y niñas… esto ya parece circo, bueno. Ahora demos paso al pastel y a la cumpleañera que lo morderá—Todos dejaron de hacer sus cosas y prestaron al chico peliblanco que estaba hablando por el micrófono que estaba levitando en frente. Se rieron un poco por ver las ocurrencias del chico, le daba el toque gracioso de la noche.

Todos vieron el enorme pastel con crema blanca, algunas frutillas que la adornaban, además de los dibujitos de rosas por doquier, algunos trozos de chocolates por allá, la crema de fresa no tenía que faltar en la parte superior del pastel, en fin, el pastel era enorme, con lo suficiente para todos los invitados que estaban en la fiesta de este momento.

—Vamos Eve, di unas palabras—Aconsejo Ophis, empujando a la chica a pasar al frente en donde la estaba esperando el peliblanco que le estaba sonriendo con confianza y cariño.

La chica se acercó de forma lenta pero segura al frente, Issei le mostraba su mano para que tomara más confianza, Eve tomo la mano del chico y le sonrió, luego paso al frente soltando la mano de Issei, para luego empezar a hablar.

—Bu-Buenas noches a todos ustedes, gr-gracias por haber venido a celebrar mi cumpleaños. ¿Saben? Es la primera vez que hacen algo de este tipo por mí y, me siendo muy feliz, me agrada todo esto, conocer nuevas caras, charlar con mis amigas y amigos, me gusta todo esto. Mis padres nunca tuvieron tiempo para mí, pero, eso ahora no importa, tengo a una nueva familia, tengo al chico que me gusta apoyándome, velando por mí, sé que no estamos casados o algo así, pero en un futuro, me gustaría que eso pasara. Etto… creo que me pase del tema. Muchas gracias por a ver venido hasta aquí, espero y lo pasen bien… gracias de nuevo, a todos—Eve empezó a hablar de forma nerviosa, pero tomo más valor y hablo de forma normal pero un tanto avergonzada, siguió hablando con toda la felicidad del mundo, miro a todos, regreso a ver a sus amigas, a Issei, Eve en verdad estaba muy agradecida por todo esto, con todos.

El resto escuchaba atentamente, notaron que Eve era huérfana, pero eso no quería decir que ahora no tenía una familia, la tenía, una familia que la apoyaba en todo, a un chico tierno y atento con ella, sin importar que muchas chicas estuvieran con él, Issei siempre estaba para ella, en las buenas y en las malas, sus amigas también la apoyaban, las consideraba hermanas porque todas, actuaban de esa forma.

Todas las personas aplaudieron ante el discurso corto de la chica, pero transmitió todo lo que sentía con esas simples palabras, todo era felicidad para ella, eso era lo importante, que estuviera feliz, ya que hoy, era un día especial para ella.

Luego de eso todos empezaron a cantar la canción de cumpleaños que se cantaba en Japón. Todos cantaban por la cumpleañera, por una amiga, por una chica que se merecía todo para ese día tan especial. Eve estaba muy feliz porque le estaban dedicando una canción a ella, no importaba que fuera la canción de cumpleaños, a ella le gustaba ver a todos cantar, a todos verla con cariño, aunque exceptuando a las Gremory, el resto era muy bien recibido.

Luego de que la canción terminara, todos aplaudieron de nuevo, Eve se acercó al pastel y lo mordió poquito con su boca, nuevamente los aplausos y uno que otro flash de cámara no se hicieron esperar, esto tenía que quedar guardado en la historia.

Ya con eso pasado, la fiesta siguió su curso, Eve estaba partiendo el pastel con ayuda de las chicas y de Issei, todos ellos jugando un poco con la crema, otras comiéndose las frutillas, Grayfia regañándolas por hacer eso, Eve sonriendo al ver esa escena, Mavis compartiendo una frutilla en su boca con Issei, Grayfia deteniéndolos de hacer eso por los celos, Lucy haciéndose la Tsundere por eso, Kurumu y Le Fay muy celosas con Mavis por hacer eso, Kuroka estaba algo celosa, pero sabía del como jugar sus cartas con Issei.

Luego de eso empezaron a repartir los pasteles, todos ellos siendo llevador por Issei y Eve, todos los trozos de pasteles eran llevados en charolas que levitaban con aquellos aparatos que Issei había creado, ya había hecho una explicación previa de todo eso, además las luces que estaban en la parte de arriba también eran aquellos objetos sin nombre por el momento, era fascinante ver tremenda tecnología ya hecha una realidad y no como en las películas.

Todos comían el delicioso pastel de chocolate con relleno de chocolate blanco derretido, todo un manjar se estaba disfrutando en ese momento. Issei y Grayfia se habían esmerado mucho en hacer ese pastel, ellos mismos fueron los creadores de tal pieza deliciosa.

Ya siendo las 11 de la noche y luego de haber bailado con la música del momento, los más jóvenes se retiraban a sus casas junto a sus padres, ya que no vinieron solos ellos. Ahora en la fiesta solo quedaban los adultos, todos ellos bebiendo vino de uva y ya unos estaban que se emborrachaban y se dormían a la vez, así que mejor se retiraban por el momento.

Los padres de Issei se despidieron de él, Issei iba acompañarlos, pero ellos dijeron que ya llamaron a un taxi, así que Issei solo les deseo buena noche y sus padres se fueron a dormir a su casa.

Ahora en la fiesta solo quedaban los seres sobrenaturales y los que sabían de su existencia, todos ellos no se podían emborrachar por ciertas razones.

—U-Una gran fiesta, Issei—Dijo una cosa que estaba arrastrándose por el suelo.

—Etto… ¿Azazel-sensei? —Pregunto un tanto nervioso y curioso Issei.

—Es el mismo, solo que fue apaleado hasta ya no poder más—Mephisto se estaba riendo de la pobre desgracia del pelinegro, ahora entendería que no era bueno hacer enojar a una Ángel Caída con esas pendejadas de palabras.

—Bu-Bueno, nos retiramos, buenas noches—Azazel junto a Penemue se fueron en un círculo mágico de transporte, la pelinegra le guiño un ojo al peliblanco, el cual sonrió de forma nerviosa por eso.

—Bueno Isse-kun, no retiramos por el momento, feliz cumpleaños nuevamente, Eve-chan—Dijo Venelana, además de sonreírle cálidamente a la chica que también le regreso la sonrisa. Zeoticus y Venelana se despidieron de todos y se marcharon hacia el Inframundo.

—Seguiré el mismo camino que mis padres. Bueno Isse-kun, nos retiramos por ahora—Sirzechs junto a Meiyo, además de llevar en brazos a un dormido Millicas, se despidieron de todos en el lugar y se fueron.

—Uff, fue una buena fiesta debo admitir… pero ya nos vamos, Yukino se enfadará conmigo sino llego a casa—Natsu estaba comiendo una pierna de pollo con todas las ganas del mundo.

El y los demás magos se despidieron de cada uno allí y se marcharon en sus respectivos círculos de transporte a sus respectivas casas.

—Nos veremos pronto, Isse-kun, que tengan buena noche—Michael se despidió de todos y se marchó al cielo con su hermana Gabriel y con Griselda, Gabriel le sonrió con amor al peliblanco, el cual de nuevo empezó a sonreír de forma nerviosa por eso.

—¡Nos vemos Isse-kun, te visitare pronto y no dejare que Kunō-chan me gane! —Yasaka se despidió con un beso robado en los labios a Issei, el cual se puso aún más nervioso por eso, luego llego Kunō y también le dio un beso, pero en la mejilla, haciendo que Issei sudara aún más por eso.

Luego ambas rubias se marcharon a Kioto para poder tomar una merecida noche de sueños, iban a quedarse con Issei, pero sería para después y en mejores condiciones.

—Bueno Isse-kun… nos vemos en el rodaje del episodio 2 de tu show—Dijo una contenta Serafall, acompañada de Falbium y Ajuka, los cuales ya estaban esperándola en el círculo mágico, para luego despedirse con las manos y finalmente irse al Inframundo.

—Ya va siendo hora de que nos vayamos a casa, fue una buena fiesta, Hyōdō-kun, feliz cumpleaños nuevamente, Eve-san—Sōna se despidió de todos, más especialmente de Issei y de la cumpleañera, ella y su séquito se marcharon ya a sus casas para poder dormir un poco.

Luego de ella fueron sus padres en despedirse y desearle buenas noches a todo, ya con eso dicho y terminado, los padres de Sōna se marcharon a casa.

—Ya, ya… Issei-san, cuida bien de Lucy y de Mavis-sama… y **no se te ocurra hacerle alguna cosa no sana a mi hija, ¿entendido?** —Jude fue muy claro en las últimas palabras, haciendo que Issei asintiera con la cabeza como loco.

—Ya querido, no asustes a Issei-kun de esa forma… bueno chicos, que tengan buena noche… nos veremos otro día—Layla tranquilizo a su esposo y luego ambos se despidieron y se marcharon a su mansión en Kuōh.

Motohama, Matsuda, Katase, Aika y Murayama se fueron en las rasgaduras hechas por el peliblanco, con el fin de acortarles el camino y que nada malo les pasara a sus amigos/alumnos.

Los demás Dioses también se marcharon y les desearon lo mejor a la pareja y a las futuras parejas del peliblanco. Odín junto con el equipo incompleto de Vali se marcharon a Asgard, el peliplata también se marchó despidiéndose de su rival y diciéndole que pronto le mostraría lo que el entrenamiento que estaba haciendo con el fin de superarlo y hacerse el más fuerte.

Kiba y Gasper salieron de allí en un círculo mágico de transporte, ya que no querían ver como terminarían las cosas en ese momento, claro, se despidieron de sus conocidos y amigos. Las Gremory eran un peligro cuando estaban celosas y tenían en frente, a las chicas "ladronas" que le estaban quitando a SU Issei.

Erza miraba con desprecio a su madre, aunque ella estuviera muy arrepentida, no justificaba el hecho de tratarla desde pequeña como la misma basura, no la perdonaría tan fácil, pero verla en un estado algo melancólico, le dolía en su pecho, era su madre y ella estaba siendo controlada, Issei mismo le mostraba aquella cosa que estaba en el cuerpo de su madre, así que, solo respiro fuertemente y, hablo:

—M-M-Madre… h-ha-hablemos un mo-momento—Pidió Erza un tanto nerviosa por hablarle a su madre. Irene alzo la mirada al escuchar que su hija la estaba llamando, esta era una oportunidad de oro y no iba a perderla, quería recuperar a su hija y ahora, se estaba presentando la mejor oportunidad del mundo.

—C-Claro hija, h-hablemos—Ambas pelirrojas fueron a la sala de la mansión de Issei, ya que allí era la mejor manera de conversar, intuían que los otros jóvenes estarían algo ocupados con esas mujeres que estaban irradiando celos hasta los pelos.

—E-Esa fue una buena fiesta… Isse nunca había hecho algo como eso con nosotras en el pasado—Comento una furiosa Akeno, su cuerpo estaba emitiendo rayos amarillos por los celos del momento.

—Agradezco sus palabras, Himejima-san… Isse es muy detallista conmigo y con las otras—Dijo Eve de forma seria, al final lo dijo viendo con cariño al chico y sonriéndole al resto de chicas que estaban con Issei, las cuales le regresaron la sonrisa.

—¿No sé por qué? Pero eso me molesta mucho—Ravel estaba siendo rodeada por fuego naranja que tenía intenciones de quemar algo, ya mismo.

—Sera que… ¿por acosadoras que son están molestas cuando al que acosan, no se fija en ustedes? —Mavis dio justo en el clavo, haciendo que todas ellas se rodearon con sus respectivas auras y también que miraran con odio a todas ellas, menos a Issei claro está.

—Bien, yo tengo sueño, así que… bye, bye—Una rasgadura que Issei hizo aparecer a las espaldas de las Gremory termino tragándolas a todas y mandándolas a casa para que descansaran y que despejaran sus mentes, habían bebido mucho vino y no estaban pensando con claridad, el sueño las haría regresar en sí.

—Ahora que se fueron las molestias… ¿jugamos Twister? —Kuroka saco el dichoso juego de quien sabe dónde, haciendo que algunas se sonrojaran y que Issei empezara a irse de puntitas a su habitación.

—¡Con gusto! —Kurumu acepto el trato, las demás solo asintieron con la cabeza y sus mejillas sonrojadas por como quedarían al jugar eso con Issei.

Por su parte Issei ya estaba pasando por la sala y vio que las dos pelirrojas se estaban abrazando, Irene consolando a Erza y diciéndole frases de toda madre cariñosa, Issei sonrió un poco ver esa escena, una reconciliación que tenía que haber pasado hace mucho, estaba feliz por su amiga, al fin había encontrado el amor que se le fue arrebatado en su infancia; el amor de una madre.

—¡IIISSEEEE, REGRESA AQUÍ AHORA MISMO! —Issei escucho eso fuera de la casa, así que empezó a correr a su habitación para no jugar Twister, ya que no quería por varias razones.

—¡No quiero jugar esa barbaridad! —Issei se metió en su habitación y esperaba que su fuerza aguantara el impacto de todas las chicas, lo cual no se pudo y al final termino con la puerta fuera y el, golpeándose la cabeza y quedando inconsciente en el acto.

Todos los objetos que levitaban afuera empezaron a ingresar a la casa, las luces se apagaron, Irene se quedó a dormir en casa por petición de la pelirroja, pero como no había más camas, y la única más amplia era la de Issei, pues, toco dormir allí. Erza no le vio el problema, ya que el pervertido de Issei estaba con los ojos hechos espirales, así que no había problema, Irene iba a dormir en la sala en los sillones, pero esos sillones estaban aún dañados y no reparados, solo durarían unos minutos el peso de alguien y luego, simplemente se harían basura al final de todo, Issei tenía que reparar eso ahora.

Irene tenía un buen espacio en la cama, ya que todas las chicas que dormían con Issei se apegaban mucho a él, otras dormían encima, así que no era para nada incomodo, más bien, se sentía muy bien la suavidad de la cama, parecía como si los mismos Dioses hayan tejido o creado esta cama, no tardo mucho tiempo en dormirse gracias a eso.

El resto de personas en la casa también se durmieron, esperando un nuevo día, para ver qué era lo que el autor les preparaba, especialmente Issei, ya que era el único aparte de Ddraig, en poder romper la cuarta pared.

—" _[Saludo para ti, antifanboy… eres alguien con buenas ideas. Saludos para los demás también… nos vemos]"_ —Ddraig termino de decir las últimas palabras, para poder terminar con este episodio del día, aunque yo lo termine en la noche, pero la publicare en el día, ya me voy, adiós.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

* * *

 **…Episodio 34 – Happy Birthday – Concluido…**

* * *

 **+Aclaraciones**

Bien... el episodio 34 ya ha sido subido y tiene una calificación de: 8/10. Si, hasta ahora ningún episodio ha tenido más de 9.

Este episodio fue solo para el cumpleaños de Eve, al cual se decía que cumplía dentro de un mes y, pues, ya paso ese mes y ahora se celebra el cumpleaños de Eve, Reina de Nasod.

Aquí solo fueron diálogos y nada de nada de acción o peleas casi épicas.

Por cierto, Natsu está en una relación con: Yukino Agria. Sorpresaaaa~, bueno, con eso se quedan, si quieren también.

Issei mostró un poco de las cosas que está creando, pero esos solo fueron algunas cosas pequeñitas, ya que Issei ya tiene creadas cosas mucho más grandes que esas.

Erza e Irene se reconciliaron, como ya hice el salto de 3 semanas, en la cual Irene trataba de todas formas hablar con su hija, así que, como ya está cerca el día de la madre, me pareció correcto hacerlo de esta forma.

Pienso subir un episodio dedicado a todas las madres, y no, no va a ser un especial ni nada por el estilo, solo va ser un episodio dedicado a las madres de todo el mundo, ya sea ficticio y reales, todas las madres son importantes para todos.

Las Gremory ya están empezando a pasar a su estado Yandere, pero se controlan, un poco. También dije que todas ellas acosan a Issei, además de por cada segundo que lo tienen cerca, lo intentan violar, y casi, casi algunas lo consiguen.

Pregunta... ¿quieren Hentai Yaoi o Yuri? Solo tienen esas dos opciones a elegir, no hay otras opciones, ¡elijan carajo!

Weno...

* * *

 **Información recopilada del Episodio 34**

Eve nunca ha tenido este tipo de celebraciones en el pasado, puede que sus padres no conocieran el hecho de hacerle una fiesta por cada año que cumplía, pero, ahora, en la tierra y con ayuda de Issei y el resto de chicas que la quieren, le hicieron una buena fiesta. Aunque en el episodio pasara narrado muy pocas cosas, para ella fue una muy buena fiesta, una que nunca olvidaría, además de que tenían que jugar Twister con el peliblanco que se estaba escapando, pero al final termino inconsciente y no se pudo hacer nada de nada.

Cada uno de los conocidos de Issei fueron invitados aquella celebración. Todos se conocieron mejor que antes, aunque había algunas rivalidades que no se iban a marchar de la forma más rápida del mundo, después de todo, al ser Dioses son inmortales, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo en sus manos.

Vali a reformando lasos con Odín, al cual considera su padre, puede que Azazel ya no ocupe mucho ese lugar, pero de igual forma está muy agradecido con el pelinegro por eso.

Las Gremory intentaron hacerles daño a las chicas de Issei, pero todas ellas saben cómo defenderse, no por nada son mujeres muy fuertes, no solo su hermosura era su fuerte.

Penemue se molestó mucho con Azazel por decirle lesbiana, algo que no es, intenta acercarse a Issei, pero el trabajo la tiene alejada, pero ya llegaría el momento en donde mande todo al carajo y se vaya con Issei.

Gabriel no se queda atrás, ama profundamente a Issei, algo que es más puro que la misma luz, algo que la ayuda ya que no puede caer por eso, pero necesita aprender un poco más para entender el amor, el amar a un hombre. No caerá gracias al poder de Issei, el cual sobrepasa todos los límites del universo de DxD.

Bueno... eso es todo...

* * *

...Nos vemos...


	36. Episodio 35

**Autor Gghoist**

* * *

 **Renuncia a los personajes de Anime/Manga**

Los personajes de HSDxD le pertenecen a: Ichiei Ishibumi

* * *

 **Géneros**

Ecchi, romance, comedia, Harem, shounen, [Sobrenatural], fanservice, OP, y etc

 **Formas**

Personaje humano y demás especies hablando: ¿Odiarlas? Si las odio  
Personaje sellado hablando: [Boosted Gear: Activado]  
 _Personaje humano y demás especies pensando: "Deja de hablar"  
Personaje sellado pensando: "[Con este poder, me siento renovado]"  
Comunicación vía sello mágico: Hola a todos  
_Asunto importante o cosa importante: [Longinus Destruida]

* * *

 **Resumen**

Traición por aquí, traición por allá y por más allá. Eh, no siempre alguien va a venir a prestarte poder, tienes que ganártelo, aunque al principio serás simplemente un debilucho, pero con el tiempo, serás fuerte para proteger, pues, no lo sé. Ve por este camino, hasta llegar a la meta.

* * *

.

.

.

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía que pueden haber y también por las letras o palabras que están mal escritas.

Van a ver OoC de los personajes de anime.

* * *

.

.

.

Irene tenía un buen espacio en la cama, ya que todas las chicas que dormían con Issei se apegaban mucho a él, otras dormían encima, así que no era para nada incomodo, más bien, se sentía muy bien la suavidad de la cama, parecía como si los mismos Dioses hayan tejido o creado esta cama, no tardo mucho tiempo en dormirse gracias a eso.

El resto de personas en la casa también se durmieron, esperando un nuevo día, para ver qué era lo que el autor les preparaba, especialmente Issei, ya que era el único aparte de Ddraig, en poder romper la cuarta pared.

—" _[Saludo para ti, antifanboy… eres alguien con buenas ideas. Saludos para los demás también… nos vemos]"_ —Ddraig termino de decir las últimas palabras, para poder terminar con este episodio del día, aunque yo lo termine en la noche, pero la publicare en el día, ya me voy, adiós.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Aquella mujer rubia se levantaba lentamente del suelo, sus alas blancas fueron heridas muy gravemente y no le permitían llegar a su destino: el sello de Trihexa 666.

Cerraba los ojos de forma lenta y los abría de la misma forma, respiraba por la boca por el sobreesfuerzo que estaba sufriendo en ese preciso momento, en el costado derecho de su estómago sobresalía un agujero de donde salía mucha sangre. En sus manos tenía una pequeña esfera de color negro del lado derecho, blanco de la parte de arriba, rojo en la parte de abajo y dorado en la parte izquierda.

—¡Levántate Gabriel! ¡vamos tu puedes! —Una pelinegra de ojos violetas hizo aparición desde el cielo, su estado era algo deplorable, sangre salía de su cabeza y bajaba por su frente, las plumas negras de sus alas faltaban en algunos lugares y había señal de que fuego, algo que decía que habían sido quemadas.

—Per-Perdón Penemue-san… mis piernas no las siento, mis alas son inservibles y no puedo volar—Lagrimas de tristeza empezaron a salir de aquellos ojos verdes con las pupilas en forma de cruz de la rubia.

—¡Rayos, esto es malo! —Dijo la pelinegra, mirando a lo lejos aquel enorme círculo mágico en donde se podía ver a un Dragón Negro intentado salir como sea.

—¡Te-Tenemos que hacer a-algo pa-para que Trihexa no salga! —Dijo con dificultad la mujer rubia, arrastrándose con sus brazos por el suelo manchado de sangre de algunos seres sobrenaturales, como también de humanos al pertenecer al Clan de los Héroes, y nos olvidemos algunos cadáveres de los Dragones Maligno tirados por allí.

—¡Tu quédate aquí y dame la esfera! ¡tu hermano, Azazel y Lucifer están más adelante! Con suerte lograre llegar corriendo a ellos y entregarles eso—Penemue señalo la esfera, la cual estaba con los poderes de todos los seres más fuertes del mundo sobrenatural, sin contar claro los poderes de Ophis y Great Red.

—¡Pe-Pero te-te mataran! —Hablo con preocupación la rubia, ya que para poder llegar a donde estaban los lideres tenía que pasar por donde estaban peleando el grupo DxD con el Clan de los Héroes, y no sabía si los del DxD tuvieran tiempo de salvar a la pelinegra e impedir que roben la esfera de sus manos.

—No te preocupes por mí, preocúpate mejor por tu estado de ahora—Dijo la pelinegra dándole la espalda a la rubia que la miraba de forma preocupada.

Pero la pelinegra no pudo dar dos pasos más, ya que fue golpeada y mandaba contra la enorme roca que estaba en la parte de atrás, haciendo que la pelinegra soltara la esfera y que escupa mucha sangre de su boca, ya que el golpe había sido muy fuerte, era un milagro que aun siguiera consiente luego de eso.

Gabriel fijo su vista al frente y vio a un Dragón de color negro, el color del vientre era de color caqui, su forma se asemejaba a un Dragón oriental de 20 metros, su cuerpo era como el de una serpiente, posee cuatro extremidades y cuatro alas.

—¡Nidhoggr! —Dijo Gabriel de forma seria, no importándole el hecho de que pronto podía morir si es que el Dragón desidia atacarlas a las dos y devorarlas.

 **GRRRROOOOOOAAAAARRRR…**

El Dragón negro inflo su pecho y en sus fauces se veía un destello azul que salía de su boca y entonces sucedió, el Dragón lanzo aquel torrente de llamas azules, tanto que incluso iban a llegar a ser de un color blanco.

Gabriel creo un escudo con la poca energía sacra que le quedaba, ya que antes de caer al suelo por las heridas de sus alas tuvo que luchar con otros Demonios y demás Dragones, logro salir de allí gracias al sacrificio de algunos Ángeles, Caído y algunos Demonios.

—N-N-No estas so… cuag… sola en esto, Gabriel—La rubia miro hacia arriba y vio a la pelinegra que le estaba sonriendo, además de también poner de su parte en hacer que el escudo soportara lo que pudiera para que alguien las salve, o al menos, se llevara la esfera que la pelinegra tenía en su mano nuevamente.

—Penemue-san… (snif) gr-gracias—Hablo la rubia, sonriéndole a la pelinegra, además de estar soltando lágrimas de impotencia, ya que por su debilidad iban a morir y si era posible, perderían la guerra y Trihexa terminaría saliendo del sello por completo.

El círculo mágico empezó a cuartearse, señal de que ya no estaba soportando más el disparo de fuego de Dragón, el cual aumentaba mucho más la llamarada, haciendo que la pelinegra caiga al suelo de rodillas y empezara a respirar de forma errática.

 **Criii, criiii…. Criiick…**

El círculo mágico termino por romperse y todo se volvió blanco para las dos mujeres.

Pero de repente todo se volvió negro y a la vez rojo, abrieron los ojos de golpe al no sentir algún dolor en sus cuerpos y se encontraron de frente a una armadura roja con una gema verde en el centro.

— _[No hay tiempo para que estén sorprendidas, Ángel y Caído… entréguenle la esfera a mi compañero, él ya sabe que tiene que hacer]_ —Ambas mujeres escucharon la voz de Dragón Celestial; Ddraig, salir de la gema que parpadeo al momento en que el Dragón hablo.

 **BBBBOOOOOMMMMM…**

Una fuerte explosión de produjo a las espaldas del Sekiryūtei, las dos mujeres pudieron ver por los lados de los brazos al Hakuryūkou con su armadura blanca, el cual había caído del cielo y golpeado fuertemente en la espalda al Dragón negro que no pudo esquivarlo a tiempo y termino por obtener un agujero en su cuerpo partiéndolo a la mitad, dando el final de su muerte por ese golpe muy certero de parte del chico Lucifer.

—Gra-Gracias por cuidar de esto con sus propias vidas… son dignas de admiración… Penemue-san, Gabriel-san…—Ambas mujeres regresaron a ver al muchacho que estaba en la armadura roja, el casco de la armadura se abrió y vieron al castaño que tenía una sonrisa amigable en sus labios, pero lo que preocupa a ambas mujeres fue el hecho de que el castaño estuviera sangrando de la cabeza y de la boca.

—¿E-Es-Estas bi-bien Issei-san? —Pregunto una preocupada Gabriel, ya que Issei prácticamente sacrifico su cuerpo por protegerlas a ellas, o a la esfera, cualquiera de la dos.

—Eso no importa, lo importante es que ustedes están bien… eso es lo que cuenta en este momento—Dijo el chico de forma sincera, como el mismo dijo, solo importaban ellas, ya que el castaño no se permitiría dejar que alguien muera si él está a pocos pasos de impedir esa muerte.

Ambas mujeres sintieron una calidez en sus corazones al verlo sonreír, al verlo dedicarles esas palabras a ellas, al ver del cómo se preocupaba más por ellas que dé el mismo, Issei Hyōdō en ese momento era todo un caballero, aquel caballero o príncipe azul que viene a rescatar a su princesa del Dragón que la tiene cautiva, era toda una fantasía echa una realidad en este preciso momento, no querían que este momento acabar, no quería que se acabara por nada del mundo.

 **GGGGGGRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOORRRRRR…**

Todos giraron sus rostros hacia el cielo, en donde estaba aquel sello que contenía a Trihexa, el cual poco a poco se iba rompiendo porque ya no soportaba mucho la tensión de todo el poder del Dragón negro en su interior.

—Hoy peleamos por un nuevo futuro… un futuro de paz… un futuro para las nuevas generaciones… un futuro para ustedes y cada uno de los seres vivientes de este mundo… ¡hoy nosotros no pereceremos! ¡hoy saldremos victoriosos para poder disfrutar otro día más! ¡hoy cancelaremos el día del apocalipsis! —Issei se levantó del suelo y tomo la esfera que tenía Penemue en su mano, luego se levantó y su armadura empezó a reconstruirse de nuevo, se acercó a Vali, el cual tenía una esfera blanca en sus manos, la esfera fue succionada por la esfera de múltiple color que tenía Issei.

El castaño hizo que su casco se reconstruyera de nuevo y abrió sus enormes alas de color rojo y se impulsó fuertemente hacia el cielo, en dirección a donde estaba el sello que ya estaba roto y se filtraba toda la maldad del Dragón, algo que hizo a todos en el lugar sudar de forma copiosa y aterrarse con tan solo sentir ese poder, de tan solo ver esos ojos de aquel Dragón que causaría toda una destrucción si no era detenido.

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

 **[TRANSFER]**

Todos los aliados y los no aliados de las Facciones miraron al cielo, en donde se podía ver un destello rojo, aquel destello era el que estaba repitiendo aquella carga. Todos podían sentir como un inmenso poder se estaba incrementando en aquel destello rojo que iba a gran velocidad hacia el sello del Trihexa. El Grupo Gremory miraba todo eso de forma preocupada, especialmente las mujeres, ya que ellas no querían perder al hombre que aman en esta guerra, no querían perderlo.

Cuando ya llego la última palabra, en frente del destello se formó de forma inmediata, una esfera amarilla de gran tamaño, esfera que sobrepasaba con apenas unos metros todo el sello completo que estaba por romperse del todo. La esfera exploto en frente del sello que contenía a Trihexa.

Y luego de eso… todo se volvió blanco.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

— **[Ahora que estamos frente a frente, pondremos fin a una de nuestras existencias, ¿eso te parece bien, Hyōdō Issei?]** —Pregunto aquel Dragón Apocalíptico mirando al frente de ese páramo oscuro y desolado, a Hyōdō Issei envuelto en aquella armadura negra.

—Eh estado esperando este momento por mucho tiempo y, ahora que te tengo en frente… ¡no dudare ni un segundo en matarte! ¡kajajajaja! —Issei sonrió como loco y miro de la misma forma al Dragón, hoy, hoy era el momento de matar a aquella criatura y dejar que el mundo siga su curso, pero…

— **[Sabes que si me matas… el balance del mundo, tanto sobrenatural como el natural, decaerán… ¿no?]** —Opinó el Dragón algo que muy bien se sabía, en el mundo si había un ser igual que Trihexa, el balance estaba correcto, pero, si Trihexa desapareciera, todo se vendría abajo.

—Eh tenido en cuenta ese hecho… por eso… te matare y luego… pondré en marcha mi maravilloso y suculento plan… ¡ahora muere, kajaja! ¡te matare Trihexa! ¡shine, shine, shine, shine! —Issei empezó a atacar con todo al Dragón negro, el cuerpo del peliblanco empezó a brillar en un color oscuro muy maligno, luego de unos segundos se revelo lo siguiente…

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

—Y-Y-Yo t-t-te d-destru-destruiré, ka-ja-ja-ja—Issei estaba soñando como todo bueno niño al momento de dormir bien acurrucadito al lado de alguien.

 **Boing, Boing…**

Pero empezó a despertar, ya que aquel sonido para nada imaginable para el autor empezó a sonar, además de empezar a pensar en algo, "¿Cómo era posible que algo como eso sonara de ese modo?", la pregunta del millón llego a la mente del peliblanco, además, no sabía o más bien, no quería decir que era lo que sonaba de ese modo, no quería abrir los ojos al temer que su pensar sea cierto, pero nada es eterno en el mundo, así que solo abrió los ojos lentamente:

—Mmmh, ¿po-podrías de-dejar de a-apretar m-mis pe-pechos, I-I-Issei-san? —El muchacho abrió los ojos por completo, encontrando con una muy sonrojada y excitada Irene Belserion, la madrecita de su amiga Erza, la cual lo iba a matar si se esteraba de esto, así que, para calmar aguas, era mejor estar calmado y ver si las otras estaban despiertas para que no le caigan a golpes en vano.

—Haber… cálmate, respira y no saques conclusiones precipitadas… esto es un mal entendido, no sé cómo aparecí al lado de ti, ya que, como recuerdo, yo estaba en medio de las chicas que posiblemente me están mirando en este momento y si es posible, me castran o me golpean por hacerle esto a otra mujer que nos sean ellas, pero bueno. Lo siento, no quise hacer esto… ya con eso dicho… ¡me largo hacer el desayuno carajo! —Issei se levantó de golpe de la cama, aún estaba con su ropa del día de ayer, salió corriendo hasta la puerta y la abrió y fue corriendo por el pasillo, siendo seguido de cerca por las chicas.

—¡IIIISSSEEE REGRESA EN ESTE MOMENTO! —Sí, todas las chicas lo estaban siguiendo con intenciones de matarlo o regañarlo por hacerle eso a otra mujer, a una milf con buen cuerpo y, sobre todo, hermosa, por eso lo iban a regañar, además de que Erza muy pronto lo castraría por hacerle eso a su madre.

En la habitación de donde salió Issei solo quedaba Irene, la cual se levantó y por lo que vio, estaba completamente desnuda, dejando al aire su cuerpo voluptuoso, buenas caderas, piel tersa y hecha de la misma porcelana, si, toda una belleza de mujer.

La pelirroja se llevó una mano hacia su pecho, en donde se alojaba su corazón para ser más precisos, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, sus ojos, para ser precisos sus pupilas, pasaron a ser rasgadas, en palabras más claras; sus ojos se parecían mucho a las de un Dragón.

—" _Este sentimiento… es como… amor, pero… amor de Dragones"_ —Pensó la pelirroja, ya que, con cierto detalle, de que una vez se extraiga el poder de una criatura, el usuario podía si quería, quedarse con las características de dicha criatura, aun cuando su poder sea arrebatado, sus rasgos más destacables y la misma transformación, quedaban con el usuario principal.

Ahora, una Dragona había conseguido a su Dragón.

"N/A: Bueno, Issei es un semi-Dragón, con un 10% de su cuerpo Dragón y el resto humano".

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Ya eran las 8 de la mañana e Issei estaba cocinando el desayuno, las chicas estaban en la sala viendo la Tv, Issei por suerte no termino recibiendo una paliza, ya que para él sería muy cliché este tipo de escenas, además de que lo tacharían de masoquista, este Issei no quería ser como el Issei de muchas historias del barrio, en donde su harem lo golpea por cosas muy pequeñas, además de que siempre se conseguía un enorme harem luego de ser traicionado, este Issei no quería un harem, pero el autor es un pervertido en crecimiento y bueno, allí quedo el de solo una pareja.

También no quería ser un OP que va subiendo su poder con entrenamientos a cada esquina del barrio, como en muchas historias siempre pasaba eso, pero bueno, cada quien, con su cabeza e imaginación, este Issei Hyōdō, era otro, de otro universo, con otro sentido del humor, con gustos diferentes y no con un ser más poderoso y fuerte que este sellado en la [Boosted Gear] aparate de Ddraig, eso ya era muy poca imaginación, enserio era muy poca.

Aunque su poder aumentaba sin hacer nada, no quería decir que sea poderoso, él y su poder lo sabían, Issei no era ni el 5% poderoso comparado con otros, Issei en ese sentido simplemente era una cucaracha intentado secar el mar entero el solo.

—¡En unos momentos está el desayuno chicas, por favor vayan a despertar a las demás para que desayunen! —Informo y pidió el peliblanco.

—¡Haiii~! —Dijeron todas ellas, menos Grayfia, la cual estaba ocupada lavando la ropa en la lavandería y además de estar secándolas para todas las habitantes de la casa, además de arreglar muy bien la ropa de su Isse-sama para que este lo notara y la felicitara por un buen trataba y, si era posible, que la recompensara con algo.

10 minutos después todas las chicas estaban sentadas en las sillas en frente de la mesa de cristal templado y muy resistente a todo, los platos llegaron levitando hasta estar en frente de cada chica, el plato tenía sopa de vegetales, el cual desprendía un buen aroma y el apetito de todas allí se encendió de golpe y agradeciendo por la comida, todas empezaron a comer, además de estar acompañadas del platito de arroz, si, era un buen desayuno que no se veía todos los días.

Issei estaba parado en el filo de la entrada/salida hacia la cocina y la sala, viendo de como todas las chicas esta vez incluyendo a Grayfia, Irene, Erza y Lucy, estaban desayunando lo que el había preparado.

—¿Tu no comerás, Isse? —Pregunto Mavis al ver al chico solo observar y no comer.

—No, ya desayuné, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar—Dijo naturalmente el chico, Mavis dejo de preguntar y mejor se concentró en desayunar, ya que, tenía un bueno día para poder ir a la piscina, la cual siempre estaba limpia porque Issei hacia eso sin que nadie lo viera.

Ahora Issei estaba en la cocina lavando los trastes junto a Grayfia, la cual secaba y colocaba cada plato que había sido lavado por el peliblanco que estaba con una sonrisa algo soñadora, algo que hizo que la peliplata se sonrojara por ver al chico con aquella sonrisa y aquella aura, en verdad, era muy lindo verlo de ese modo.

—Está de buen humor hoy, Isse-sama, ¿se puede saber por qué? —Pregunto con curiosidad la peliplata, ya que su amo no siempre pasaba sonriendo.

—¿Eh? Ah, nada, nada, no es nada. Solo que ya mismo llega el día de las madres y pues estaba pensando hacer otra fiesta para celebrar a mi madre—Dijo Issei con una sonrisa llena de felicidad.

—Ya veo. Es bueno celebrar que todos tenemos una madre—Comento la mujer, aunque con el ánimo algo decaído por el detalle de la madre.

—Tranquila Grayfia… mi madre te ve como una hija, ella mismo te lo dijo ayer, no importaba que edad tuvieras, tu siempre serás una hija para mi madre—Dijo Issei abrazando de forma imprevista a la bella mujer.

Grayfia por su parte se sonrojo, pero también sonrió de felicidad al recordar las palabras que le dio Aya el día anterior, cuando ella y el padre de Issei; Ken, fueron a felicitar a la cumpleañera, las palabras de Aya no solo fueron para ella, sino para todas las chicas que estaban al lado de Issei, pero las palabras siempre quedarían en ellas, ahora, Aya era la madre de todas, eso las hacia muy feliz.

—Moo~, Grayfia está tomando la delantera—Grayfia dejo de acurrucarse en el pecho de Issei, para regresar a ver a la puerta y ver a las otras mujeres que vivían allí, específicamente las que sentían alguna atracción amorosa por el peliblanco, todas ellas estaban mirando de forma celosa a la mujer, la cual sonrió con superioridad y eso puso mucho más celosas a todas ellas.

—Etto… por favor cálmense—Issei logro calmar las aguas a todas ellas, ya que no quería que haya alguna pelea o algo por el estilo.

Todas las chicas solo chasquearon la lengua y se fueron por otro lugar, a la sala de Árcade o simplemente a la sala de cine a ver una película, ya que como era domingo, tenían un buen tiempo de sobra para estar haciendo lo que ellas querían.

Ambos personajes que estaban en la cocina empezaron a terminar todas las cosas que estaban haciendo, una vez terminada Grayfia fue a la ciudad para poder comprar más comida, Issei iba a ir, pero tenían unos asuntos entre manos y se disculpó con la mujer, la cual solo negó con la cabeza y entendió que Issei también estaba ocupado en muchas cosas; como el de ser sensei sustituto, otro era ser un inventor, el cual inventaba cosas para el mundo humano. El mundo sobrenatural también se beneficiaba un poco por las cosas hechas por Issei.

El peliblanco estaba caminando por los pasillos, para poder ir al sótano y ver como estaba Tiamat, más específicamente al sello en donde estaba encerrada, ya que, con su estado actual, no dudaría en hacer algo como matarlos a todos y esas cosas.

Pero cuando giro a la derecha por el pasillo, se encontró con Irene, la cual vestía un vestido azul que le llegaba hasta media pierna, haciéndola ver muy hermosa a su edad, ya que, en verdad, Irene Belserion parecía tener solo unos 23 o 25 años. Pero lo más destacable del momento eran sus ojos y su piel. Sus ojos eran amarillos y tenían las pupilas rasgadas, su piel por otro lugar, tenía algunas escamas de Dragón de color rojo y blanco.

—¿Estas bien, Irene-san? —Pregunto preocupado Issei, ya que ver eso y sentir algo de descontrol era algo preocupante para él.

—Ah, de-descuida… esto es algo normal, luego de haber extraído la esencia de Tiamat y unirlo a mi cuerpo, tal parece que termine aceptando los rasgos y todo lo que tenga que ver con la raza Dragón, en otras palabras; soy una Dragona—Explico la mujer pelirroja lo que le estaba pasando.

—Oh, ya veo. Bueno, me retiro entonces… tengo que ver a Tiamat en este momento—Issei solo empezó a caminar de nuevo, despidiéndose de la pelirroja, pero cuando estaba pasando cerca de ella, Irene le tomo de la mano y no dejo que el chico siguiera su camino al sótano.

—¿Pu-Puedo ir contigo? Es que, necesito disculparme con Tiamat… ya sabes, por lo de unas semanas atrás—Pidió la mujer con algo de pena y arrepentimiento al nombrar a la Dragona Tiamat.

Issei noto que Irene en verdad estaba arrepentida, lo mostraba su aura y la forma en la que sus escamas se tornaban algo oscuras, señal de bajo ánimo. Se puso a pensar un momento, Irene era algo rara, ya que en su estado Dragón era ya de por si rara, pero cuando era humana, pues también lo era, para Issei todos eran raros, y por eso, él se encargaría de…

—Puedes venir—Dijo sin más el chico, Irene lo soltó e Issei siguió caminando, la pelirroja empezó a seguir al muchacho.

 **[Arc Tracer]**

Las ropas normales que Issei estaba puesto luego de haberse duchado, fueron cambiando hasta obtener la forma del [Arc Tracer], su cabello de igual forma cambio, además fue acompañado por esa diadema que allí estaba, su rostro se tornó algo misterioso, aquella sonrisa en sus labios hacía pensar en eso sin dudar nada.

Irene vio aquello y tuvo algo de curiosidad, así como las locas ganas de violarlo en ese mismo instante sin importar que alguien los viera, estaba pensando en eso, pero supo controlar los instintos de Dragón que estaban ahora en sus genes, soltó un suspiro, ya que en verdad creía que era una Dragona en celo, ya que no se podía controlar mucho.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Ahora ambos personajes estaban en el sótano, en donde estaban las múltiples maquinas trabajando, ensamblando cosas, sacando chispas por allá, tomando pruebas de valides por allí, y bueno, todo un laboratorio o fábrica de máquinas de alta tecnología se podía ver por todo el sótano, aunque aquel sótano era muy, muy espacioso.

Llegaron a donde estaba una esfera de vidrio azul, además de que en el interior se podía ver un paisaje de árboles muy enormes, pero lo más destacable era el Dragón azul que estaba volando el enorme cielo azulado que estaba en la esfera.

—¿Qué es eso? —Pregunto curiosa la pelirroja, ya que estaba sintiendo mucha magia allí dentro, no solo el de la Dragona, sino también en todo el ambiente y en la esfera misma.

—La verdad no tengo un nombre para esto, pero se puede decir que es un espacio a otra dimensión, como una dimensión de bolsillo, en la cual puedes hacer lo que sea, además de liberar todo el poder que desees, la esfera resistirá siempre y cuando el que la haya creado sea más poderoso o poderosa que el ser que está en el interior…—Explico Issei, como el mismo dijo, era lo mismo que una dimensión de bolsillo, pero lo de Issei tomaba un lugar real en el mundo y en muchos más.

—Ya veo… se ve interesante—Murmuro la mujer algo cohibida e interesada.

—Bueno… entremos haber que pasara—Issei solo toco la esfera con la palma de su mano y segundos después, todo el cuerpo del peliblanco fue succionado, como si una aspiradora lo haya jalado al interior.

Irene también hizo lo mismo, se sentía curiosa. Su estado de transformación aún seguía en su cuerpo, no podía quitárselo por ella misma, ya lo había intentado en el pasado, pero descubrió que aquella fase simplemente se tenía que dejarla allí para que pasara por sí sola, claro, si no tenías el don de controlar aquel poder de forma fácil.

Una vez en el interior ambos dieron un salto al aire para no ser consumidos por unas llamar azules que desprendían mucho calor. Ambos fijaron su vista al frente en donde estaba aquella Dragona, mirando a ambos con ansias de matar y desmembrar sus cuerpos de humanos.

— **Ahora sí, pagaran ambos por las humillaciones que me hicieron vivir** —Tiamat iba a empezar matando a la pelirroja, para luego dejar el plato fuerte al final; Ddraig sería su premio mayor.

—Vera Tiamat-san… no tengo ansias de pelear o algo por el estilo… solo vine a charlar y llegar a un acuerdo en el cual es posible que usted termine saliendo de aquí y se marche a vivir al lugar que usted quiera sin ningún percance… ah, eso estuvo cerca—Issei trataba de razonar con la Dragona azul, pero agacho su cabeza justo a tiempo, ya que un rayo negro muy fino paso a centímetros de que volara su cabeza en millones de pedacitos.

Irene sufría más su transformación, ahora le salió una cola roja en su espalda baja, además de un par de alas rojas en su espalda, sus escamas rojas se hicieron aún más visibles en todo su cuerpo.

— **No jadas Sekiryūtei, eh estado esperando esta oportunidad por siglos y, ahora que te tengo en frente, no dudare en matarte a ti y al estúpido Dragón que está en tu interior** —Exclamo con odio puro la Dragona.

La Dragona empezó a volar rápidamente hacia donde estaban los dos personajes viéndola venir, Irene ya estaba lista para enfrentarse a la Dragona y no dejar que toque lo que tenía que ser suyo, es decir, no dejaría que tocara al Dragón semi-humano que estaba en frente, no permitiría que alguna Dragona más se le acercara ni de broma.

—(Suspiro) Que cliché… [Dragon Force] —Issei primeramente suspiro por esto, ya que en muchas historias pasaba lo siguiente, derrotabas a alguien fuerte, específicamente a una mujer, ella caía rendida a tus pies y demás cosas que ya muchos de los lectores saben, pero bueno, nada en el mundo es original, y si es original, no habrá nadie que copie la idea apenas salió.

Era el momento de probar aquella fase Dragón que tenía su cuerpo, aunque la fase Dragón no fuera el 100% en su totalidad, era bueno saber que era lo que ocultaba su ser entero.

El cabello de Issei empezó a sacudirse un poco, en su espalda baja apareció una cola espectral de color blanco azulado/rojizo, un par de alas en su espalda del mismo color que la cola, solo que las alas eran dos metros más grandes cada una, en su cabeza aparecieron dos cuernos de igual forma espectrales, pero estos eran de un color negro/azulado/rojizo, sus ojos rojos se rasgaron y tomaron una tonalidad algo más rosa de lo que ya estaba, en su frente, cerca de sus cejas, aparecieron unas dos cosas metálicas, colocándose en medio de las dos cejas, simulando unos puntos plateados en la frente.

"N/A: Algo así como las cosas que tiene Kimimaro en su frente".

Y no solo eso había cambiado, su aura, toda su aura ahora estaba por los cielos, ahora estaba viendo como si un Dios Dragón estuviera en frente, pero ambas Dragonas del interior sabían que este poder, incluso sobrepasaba a los dos Dioses Dragones que habitaban en este mundo.

Issei ladeo un poco la cabeza y luego llevo su mano derecha hasta su boca, para luego morderlo y sonreír con algo de arrogancia, éxtasis y lujuria mezclados.

—" _Esta aura me aterra… pero de igual forma… me gusta y excita mucho"_ —Pensó Irene, su cuerpo le temblaba por sentir ese poder, pero también la extasiaba y le gustaba, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas al máximo y en sus ojos, sus pupilas eran ahora corazones mirando a su amor que estaba en frente con esa transformación.

—" _ **¿Q-Q-Que e-e-es este poder? ¡Esto no es humano! Pe-Pero… m-m-me siento protegida y no amenazada"**_ —Pensó Tiamat, intentando no ceder al tremendo poder, ella nunca se había rendido, y ahora, no era el momento para hacer eso.

Alzo la mirada de forma decidida, pero toda su determinación se fue al carajo cuando se encontró de frente al peliblanco, el cual tenía una mano en su hocico y vio esa sonrisa misteriosa y sugerente que estaba haciendo el chico.

—Tiamat… es mejor que te rindas y me cuentes tu historia… no me gustaría que esto terminara en tu muerte… en verdad no me gustaría para nada—Issei hablo de forma jovial y arrogante.

Tiamat abrió los ojos bien grandes, ya que ahora si estaba en aprietos, no por lo de su historia, sino por el hecho de que el muchacho no estaba mintiendo para nada, él estaba al 100% seguro de que la iba a matar, y las múltiples esferas negras que aparecieron alrededor de su cuerpo se lo confirmaban, esas esferas estaban con destino ella y su muerte más rápida.

— **Está bien… te lo contare todo, la razón de mi odio hacia Ddraig** —Hablo Tiamat de forma seria, pero en su interior estaba sumamente aterrada, no quería morir y su instinto de supervivencia se activó de golpe y la llevo a actuar de este modo, este modo era lo mejor, ya que; no quería morir.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

—No, no, no Ddraig… sí que eres malo al hacerle eso a Tiamat…—Issei estaba regañando a Ddraig, ya que termino por escuchar toda la historia de Tiamat y la razón de odio hacia el Emperador Rojo.

Empezamos con que Ddraig era pareja de Tiamat, algo muy loco conociendo al actual Ddraig, pero seguimos. Ddraig y Tiamat tenían una relación algo complicada, ya que Ddraig no le prestaba mucha atención a su pareja femenina, ignorándola por completo y yendo siempre a pelear con el Emperador Blanco. Tiamat ya estaba cansada de esto y se separó de Ddraig, se marchó a ver nuevos mares, se consiguió una nueva pareja que si la respetaba, pero el caso era que Ddraig y Albion llegaban con sus peleas y siempre terminaban matando a la pareja de la Dragona, los cuales siempre protegían con su vida a Tiamat, ese no fue el único caso, en total fueron unos 12 Dragones machos que fueron exterminados por los Celestiales, pero más específicamente por el fuego abrazador de Ddraig, el cual atacaba con todo y sus poderes aumentados al mil a su rival Blanco. Desde ese momento fue tomando mucho, mucho odio a Ddraig, el cual no sabía de eso y siempre se la pasaba peleando con el Blanco, eso, hasta que Dios llego y termino destruyendo sus cuerpos y sellando sus conciencias y poderes en los denominados [Sacred Gear]. Pero todo eso no iba a calmar el odio de Tiamat, haría pagar por todas las muertes a Ddraig, por todos los nidos que estaban preparando para sus futuras crías, lo haría pagar por todo.

—Pienso lo mismo que Issei-san… Ddraig-san fue muy malo de su parte hacer eso y hacer de cuenta que no sabe del odio de una Dragona que ya conocía con anticipación—Comento Irene también muy molesta e indignada con el Dragón Rojo.

Tiamat por su parte estaba en su forma Dragón, soltando algunas lágrimas al recordar a sus antiguas parejas que fueron exterminados por las peleas de los dos Celestiales, pero más tenía la culpa Ddraig, ya que él se encargaba de siempre matarlos sin prestarles atención por estar ocupado con su pelea eterna.

— **[En verdad lo siento. Nunca fue mi intención dañarte ni mucho menos a tus antiguas parejas… en verdad, estoy muy arrepentido]** —Ddraig se disculpaba por medio de las [Balance] que aparecieron en la espalda del peliblanco que estaba en su estado normal de siempre.

— **¿¡Crees que con esa simple disculpa basta!? ¡Yo nunca te perdonare, nunca en mi vida maldito Dragón Rojo!** —Exclamo con odio puro mirando a Issei, pero más a las alas que estaban en la espalda de este.

—Sé que es algo que no se puede perdonar, pero los tiempos cambian y también nosotros… ¿no crees que deberías cambiar también? —Opinó Issei, tratando de que el odio de la Dragona se vaya de ella.

— **¡Jamás! ¡no descansare hasta que vea muerto a ese asesino!** —Dijo Tiamat de forma fuerte, ella nunca se retiraría del camino de la venganza, incluso después de la muerte seguiría a Ddraig para matarlo como sea.

—Bueno… al menos trate. Bien, ahora… ¿te iras o te quedaras por algún lugar cercano? —Pregunto Issei, ya que quería que la Dragona no causara problemas y simplemente se marchara, aún faltaba un poco para que ella tomara su venganza y mu…

— **Si no es problema me quedare muy cerca de mi enemigo, lo estudiare y poco a poco lo matare** —Dijo Tiamat de forma muy seria y aterradora.

El cuerpo entero de Tiamat empezó a brillar, luego de unos segundos se revelo a una mujer de unos 17 años, cabello negro y azulado en las partes bajas, sus ojos eran de un color rojo/rozado, simulando un poco a los ojos de Issei, vestía una blusa roja con rayas horizontales de color negro, la blusa dejaba ver su vientre plano, sus pechos eran de una copa C, su piel se veía que era suave, además de que era del mismo color de la porcelana, usaba unos pantalones negros y sus pies eran cubiertos por unos zapatos de igual forma negros.

—Yaaaaaaaa~—Dijeron Irene e Issei al ver la transformación de Tiamat, se suponía que la Dragona ya era toda una adulta.

—No se quejen, esto es para encajar bien en la sociedad, hmp—Dijo la Dragona ladeando la cabeza e ignorando a ese par.

—Bueno… vamos a presentarte a las demás y… no intentes matarme mientras duermo—Al final pidió el chico con una sonrisa algo nerviosa y oculto sus alas rápidamente.

—Je, no prometo nada, si te mato el Rojo sale y luego lo mato a el—Dijo de forma muy divertida la pelinegra, sonriendo de lado al ver a Issei algo nervioso.

—Ya pues, habrá que cuidarme bien—Dijo Issei, haciendo aparecieron un remolino negro en frente.

—Etto… Tiamat-san yo…—Irene trataba de hablar con la Dragona para ver si la podía disculparla por lo que le había hecho.

—No importa lo que me hayas hecho, de igual forma no es nada que yo no pueda solucionar, así que solo estate tranquila y no jodas… por cierto chico albino… ¿no crees que deberías correr? Digo, la mujer pelirroja está en una etapa de celo desenfrenado y creo que te quiere marcar y hacer que nadie más te toque… ah, espera… la mujer ya dejo de pensar y ahora empezara a seguirte y… a violarte completito—Al final sonrió un poco por la mala suerte del chico, era algo que la pelirroja tenía que soportar por haberle quitado su poder.

Tiamat no estaba en celo ya que siempre pasaba hibernando y solo salía cuando estaba cerca de un usuario Sekiryūtei, salía para matarlo a él y al Dragón Rojo, así que, su etapa de celo estaba cancelada hasta nuevo aviso, pero ese no era el caso de Irene.

Issei giro su rostro de forma lenta, vio a Irene que estaba con la cabeza gacha, su cabello rojo cubría sus ojos, las escamas de su cuerpo ya no estaban, sus alas y cola tampoco estaban, pero cuando Irene alzo la mirada, aquellos ojos de Dragón aún estaba allí, pero el aura de deseo y lujuria que estaba en el alrededor de la mujer le daba muy mala espina, pero más el hecho de que Irene se estaba relamiendo los labios y lo estaba mirando a él, más específicos, a su zona baja.

Issei por inercia se llevó las manos allá bajo y luego salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, siendo seguido muy de cerca por la pelirroja, ambos personajes cruzaron el remolino y el recorrido siguió en la vida real.

Tiamat solo sonrió un poco, tal vez el humano era un nuevo caso, pero eso no quería decir que no lo iba a matar para tomar venganza contra Ddraig.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Issei había escapado de Irene, la cual lo estaba buscando por toda la casa sin descanso, pero Issei logro suprimir su aura hasta cero y ella no lo detectaba.

El peliblanco en este momento estaba ingresando a la sala de cine en donde estaban todas las chicas que vivían con él en la mansión que muy pronto tendría que agrandar para que cada quien tenga su propia habitación en donde dormir o hacer sus cosas del día a día.

—N-N-No… no uses tu lengua de ese modo… me v-v-voy a correr—Issei escucho la voz de una chica, claramente teniendo algo de sexo con alguien.

—T-Tranquila… so-solo córrete todo lo que puedas—Issei escucho otra voz femenina, su mente empezó a trabajar y llego a la conclusión que lo que estaba pasando al girar la esquina y llegar a la sala de cine, pues, era un Hentai Yuri.

—Ah, ah, ah… me… ¡me corro! —Los jugos de aquella chica salieron como chorros de su zona intima, su acompañante mujer se encargaba de hacerla sentir bien, ya que su amiga que se estaba corriendo ya se encargó de hacerla ver el cielo con aquel orgasmo que la hizo vivir, en verdad amaba mucho a su compañera de sexo.

—Mira… te corriste mucho—Dijo la otra chica que hizo correrse a la primera, viendo las sabanas mojadas y la cara de éxtasis completo de su acompañante femenina.

—Yaaaaaa~, sé que algunas son Demonios, pero ver Hentai Yuri… a eso ya no sé qué pensar—Todas las que estaban en el interior de quedaron de piedra al oír una voz femenina en la entrada a la sala de cine.

Como si fueran maquinas, todas ellas giraron sus cabezas a la entrada para ver quien hablo, se encontraron con una chica pelinegra con algo de azul más abajo del cabello, ojos rojos/rosados y una cara de póker al ver que todas ellas estuvieron viendo semejante cosa. Pero bueno, cada quien a sus gustos.

—Eso me sorprende… pero nadie ordena en uno, cada quien a lo que le gusta—Todas quedaron aún más de piedras al ver al peliblanco mirándolas con un rostro monótono.

—¡N-N-N-No es lo que creen! —Gritaron todas sumamente sonrojadas por que terminaron descubiertas, el vídeo ya había sido quitado apenas escucharon la voz de la chica que estaba al lado de Issei, algo que también puso en alerta a todas, menos a Erza, que estaba ocupada ocultándose para que nadie dijera que era una pervertida.

—Chiiiii~, bueno… yo creo que tienes que seguir corriendo, albino-san—Tiamat miro a las espaldas, en donde estaba Irene, mirando fijamente al chico peliblanco que le estaba dando la espalda.

—¿Por qué me sigue a mí? —Busco saber el chico, algo cansado de estar corriendo.

—Meh, eres el único Dragón macho a kilómetros, además de que ya la has tocado con anterioridad, lo sé porque siento tu aura alrededor de la mujer—Explico Tiamat con los ojos cerrados y restándole importancia al tema.

—Ya veo. Bueno… yo me voy—Issei abrió una rasgadura e ingreso a ella, Irene al ver esto salto rápidamente hacia la rasgadura, pero aquel portal se cerró de golpe, dejando sin entradas a la pelirroja a donde sea que se haya ido su presa y futuro padre de sus hijos, o padre de Erza en este caso.

Issei, el cual salía de la rasgadura, tuvo un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo al pensar en eso, además de que eran ideas del autor, pero bueno, aquí es donde Issei empieza a caer desde el cielo de Japón, lanzando 5 esferas de color oscuro a una sola dirección; la ciudad de Kuōh.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

* * *

 **…Episodio 35 – 111 – Concluido…**

* * *

 **+Aclaraciones**

Este episodio ha sido subido con éxito. Su nota es de un: 6/10.

La historia de Tiamat fue cambiada completamente, dejando la razón del odio canónico a Ddraig de lado, ya que no se mucho de la historia de Tiamat, así que me invente esto, así que espero y se lo tomen de forma aceptable, ya que no soy muy bueno en encontrar ideas, porque el tiempo es muy corto para mí y bueno, en estos días no eh estado del todo inspirado y si lo estaba, pues no tenia en donde escribir por asuntos varios.

[Dragon Force], aquello es una transformación de Issei en su modo Dragón, pero como sabrán, los rasgos solo son fantasmales, ya que como Issei no es del todo 100% Dragón, pues lo puse de ese modo para hacerlo ver más a la idea de que no es todo Dragón, pero tiene sus rasgos destacables.

Bien, ya tuvieron su Hentai Yuri. Hahahaha, en sus caras, perdón por eso. Bueno, yo nunca dije que iba a poner un Yuri con los personajes femeninos del Fic, nunca dije que iba a poner un Yuri completo y bueno, allí lo tienen.

Aclaro que Grayfia no estaba en la sala, ya que ella aún estaba en la ciudad haciendo las compras de diferentes productos para hacer la comida, las bolsas eran llevadas por aquellos apartaros gravitatorios que Issei le envió para que ayudaran a la mujer, aparato que sorprendía a todo aquel que no miraba.

Hahahaha, me muero de la risa. Ya, espero y me disculpen por lo del Hentai.

* * *

 **Información recopilada del Episodio 35**

Tiamat ha estado viviendo toda su vida por la venganza y el odio hacia el Emperador Rojo. Ella lo matara así le cueste la misma vida, con tal de que tome venganza por todo lo que ha hecho, ella morirá en paz al saber que ese día llego, nada la hará cambiar de opción.

Algo que se destaca muy bien a futuro es el hecho de que ambos pelearas, dando como vencedor al mejor Dragón, nadie de ellos será débil, todos serán poderosos, ella no peleará sola, tendrá ayuda.

Irene esta algo descontrolada por el hecho de que los genes de Dragona la están alocando y dejando sin opción, haciendo que su cuerpo se maneje solo a sus deseos más puros y deseados por ella misma, desde el fondo de su alma.

Al principio de vio un pequeño fragmento de la guerra contra la Khaos Brigade, en donde Gabriel y Penemue tenían unos papeles muy impotentes, pero no todo sale como uno lo desea, casi perdiendo la vida de no ser por los dos Celestiales que llegaron a ayudarlas, pero ellas miraban más al Rojo, ya que el sacrifico su cuerpo por ellas, lo sintieron, estaba débil, pero su determinación hacia que no perdiera la consciencia y siguiera de largo a parar esta maldita guerra que cobro muchas vidas.

Eso esto... recuerden, todo es OoC y no canónico, muchas gracias por leer esto...

* * *

...Nos vemos...


	37. Episodio 36

**Autor Gghoist**

* * *

 **Renuncia a los personajes de Anime/Manga**

Los personajes de HSDxD le pertenecen a: Ichiei Ishibumi

* * *

 **Géneros**

Ecchi, romance, comedia, Harem, shounen, [Sobrenatural], fanservice, OP, y etc

 **Formas**

Personaje humano y demás especies hablando: ¿Odiarlas? Si las odio  
Personaje sellado hablando: [Boosted Gear: Activado]  
 _Personaje humano y demás especies pensando: "Deja de hablar"  
Personaje sellado pensando: "[Con este poder, me siento renovado]"  
Comunicación vía sello mágico: Hola a todos  
_Asunto importante o cosa importante: [Longinus Destruida]

* * *

 **Resumen**

Traición por aquí, traición por allá y por más allá. Eh, no siempre alguien va a venir a prestarte poder, tienes que ganártelo, aunque al principio serás simplemente un debilucho, pero con el tiempo, serás fuerte para proteger, pues, no lo sé. Ve por este camino, hasta llegar a la meta.

* * *

.

.

.

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía que pueden haber y también por las letras o palabras que están mal escritas.

Van a ver OoC de los personajes de anime.

* * *

.

.

.

—¿Por qué me sigue a mí? —Busco saber el chico, algo cansado de estar corriendo.

—Meh, eres el único Dragón macho a kilómetros, además de que ya la has tocado con anterioridad, lo sé porque siento tu aura alrededor de la mujer—Explico Tiamat con los ojos cerrados y restándole importancia al tema.

—Ya veo. Bueno… yo me voy—Issei abrió una rasgadura e ingreso a ella, Irene al ver esto salto rápidamente hacia la rasgadura, pero aquel portal se cerró de golpe, dejando sin entradas a la pelirroja a donde sea que se haya ido su presa y futuro padre de sus hijos, o padre de Erza en este caso.

Issei, el cual salía de la rasgadura, tuvo un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo al pensar en eso, además de que eran ideas del autor, pero bueno, aquí es donde Issei empieza a caer desde el cielo de Japón, lanzando 5 esferas de color oscuro a una sola dirección; la ciudad de Kuōh.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

—¿Enserio crees que puedes contra mí, Sekiryūtei? —Pregunto aquel Demonio Supremo conocido como; Rizevim Livan Lucifer, el cual estaba mirando con arrogancia al chico castaño que tenía en frente.

—¡No me importa si puedo o no puedo ganarte! ¡te haré pagar por hacer sufrir a Kunō-chan! —Issei estaba mirando con enojo al frente, en donde estaba aquel hombre muy parecido a Vali.

—Haha, bien… vamos, golpéame por haber secuestrado a la madre de esa niña Kitsune—Rizevim ni siquiera se mostró interesado en el pobre Dragón que no podía tocarle ni un solo pelo.

—Ya verás. En el nombre de Kunō-chan y Yasaka-sama… tu… ¡caerás! —Issei hizo aparecer su guantelete rojo en su última evolución.

 **[Welsh Dragon]**

 **[Balance Breaker: Scale Mail]**

Sus piernas, sus brazos, sus hombros, su pecho, su espalda y su cabeza, fueron cubiertos por aquella imponente armadura roja del Dragón que está en el interior del muchacho. La cola roja ya estaba en la espalda baja de la armadura, sus enormes e imponentes alas también habían salido a flote en las espaldas del muchacho, además de resonar un cargador de [Boost] por parte del Dragón Ddraig que es el compañero de Hyōdō Issei.

Rizevim ni se inmuto por ver al muchacho en aquella armadura, más bien, le daba risa. Risa por el simple hecho de que aquel pobre Demonio se quería enfrentar a alguien como el, creía que el muchacho estaba mal de la cabeza al sacrificarse por la Kitsune de nueve colas y líder de la Facción Yōkai; Yasaka. Pero no le importaba menos aquella mujer, ya tenía lo que vino a buscar, pero ahora tenía al frente al pobre Dragón y por lo que sabía muy bien, a su nieto en las afueras de la ciudad peleando con Crom Cruach y, estaba perdiendo poco a poco.

—Perdón pequeño Dragón, pero hoy no estoy de humor como para pelear… así que… solo te dejare una pequeña muestra de lo que quieres enfrentar—Un pequeño círculo mágico apareció en la palma de la mano extendida hacia el frente de Rizevim, aquel círculo mágico era de un color blanco con toques oscuros.

Issei vio que se estaba formando una luz blanca en aquel sello, Ddraig le decía que se largara de allí si no quería terminar seriamente lastimado, Issei no lo escucho y se quedó para poder pelear contra aquel Demonio, pero ese fue su error.

Una fuerte luz blanca se vio en Kioto, una luz que segó a todo el que lo vio, asusto a todo el que lo sintió y preocupo a todo aquel que conocía a cierto castaño.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

 **14 de mayo**

 **Cooporation I.H, les desea a todas las madres de Japón, el mejor de los días.**

 **Este día es para ellas, para todas las madres no solo de este país, sino también del mundo. Celebrar a nuestras madres es algo lindo, ya que ellas son las que nos dieron la vida y nos cuidaron con todo y pesares de la vida.**

 **Las madres son los seres más especiales, unos seres de amor puro para sus hijos, esposo y familiares… por eso hoy… hoy celebramos el día de las madres.**

 **Feliz día mamá.**

La voz femenina de [System] resonó en la enorme pantalla del centro de Kuōh y de los demás países de Japón. Issei se encargó de felicitar a todas las madres por este día, ya que como [System] dijo, hoy se celebra a todas las madres de mundo, y aunque no lo diga con [System], Issei lo decía por los vídeos y múltiples mensajes que mando por los canales de los diferentes lugares y países de todo el mundo. Hoy, era el día de las madres.

Issei había recibido la llamada de su padre, diciéndole que había preparado el desayuno y se lo llevo a la cama a su esposa, algo que Aya agradeció a su marido por este increíble detalle que se veía solo una vez al año, aunque hoy el ambiente era muy diferente, era más alegre, algo curioso y algo turbulento.

Issei por su parte estaba en las múltiples tiendas de Kuōh, comprando ropas, bolsos, algunos electrodomésticos, contratando músicos para que tocaran la música dedicada para su madre. Bueno, era un día algo ajetreado y eso que aún no terminaba, tenía que regresar a casa y empezar con los arreglos de los detalles de la fiesta que se iba a llevar nuevamente en la casa del peliblanco, tenía que preparan la comida, hacer algún monologo de felicitación por este día para su madre, tenía que comprar champaña y uno que otro panecillo, algunas gaseosas o jugo de naranja o uva, cualquiera bastaba.

Ahora mismo el peliblanco estaba conduciendo en la ciudad en su nuevo auto, un Lamborghini Aventador Roadster SV- GCC Spec, color azul brillante y algunos detalles en un color naranja, como apenas eran las 9 del día, Issei se les había encargado que llevaran todas las cosas a su casa, en donde Grayfia estaría esperando la entrega que, si era pesada, para eso aquellos objetos anti-gravedad se encargarían de llevar al interior de la casa.

En el asiento del copiloto estaba Lucy, a la cual iba a dejarla a su casa.

Una vez el auto llegara a la entrada a la mansión de la familia Heartfilia, la rubia se bajó del auto.

—Dale mis saludos a tus padres, especialmente a tu madre... y que tengas una buena fiesta… este día es para tu madre y tienes que dar lo mejor de ti, Lucy—Issei abrió el techo movible del Lamborghini para mirar a la rubia y sonreírle.

—¡Claro que lo haré! Bueno… nos vemos, saludos a tu madre y padre… y, lo siento por no estar en la fiesta—Se disculpó al final Lucy un tanto apenada por eso.

—No te preocupes por nada, tu solo pasa el día con tu madre y la fiesta que tu padre organizo para ella… vendré a verte el lunes para llevarte a la Academia… hasta entonces Lucy—Issei encendió el coche girando la llave y acelerando un poco.

—¡Espera! —Issei estaba por acelerar, pero paro al ser llamado por la rubia, se giró y la vio a ella muy cerca de su rostro, apoyando sus manos en el asiento y sus rodillas en el otro extremo del mismo asiento.

Luego la rubia beso en los labios de forma imprevista al peliblanco, el cual no se negó por eso y solo correspondió el beso que le dio la rubia. Unos segundos después ambos se separaron, ambos con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, luego Lucy sonrió un poco, haciéndola ver muy linda a la vista de Issei.

—Gracias por ese beso, Lucy—Comento Issei sonriendo carismáticamente, haciendo que el rostro completo de la rubia se pusiera muy rojo por las palabras del muchacho.

—Hmp, n-n-no hay de q-q-que… ¡es para que no me olvides! ¡adiós! —Lucy paso a su estado Tsundere y salió corriendo hacia su casa con las mejillas muy rojas, pero con una sonrisa de cariño en sus labios por las palabras dichas por el peliblanco.

Issei solo sonrió un poco por la actitud de la rubia, luego de eso solo regreso la mirada al frente y acelero suavemente el vehículo, para luego de unos segundos desaparecer por las calles de Kuōh.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Cada quien tenía su forma de expresar el amor a una madre podían ser por medio de regalos, eventos, canciones, paseos o simplemente con palabras, pero palabras que le llegaran al corazón, unas palabras dichas con todo el amor y dirigido solo a ella, a su madre, a la que le dio la vida y lo cuido con amor.

—Bien padre… claro… allí ya todo está listo, llévala y deja que disfrute… te envió uno de mis objetos gravitatorios para que les ayuden con las cosas que por allí les van a ir entregando… bien… si, el día es dedicado a mi madre… disfrútalo tú también… bien… cuando estén listos pasare por mi madre y tu estarás esperando en la casa para recibirla… ok, bien… adiós…—Issei estaba hablando por teléfono con su padre, o bueno, por medio de [System] para ser más específicos el medio de comunicación.

Tiamat se había ido de la ciudad a pasar el rato en una isla desierta, disfrutar el mar, las playas, la comida enviada por el albino Issei y bueno, no estaría en casa por unos días.

En este momento Issei, junto con Grayfia, Kuroka y Le Fay, estaban preparando la cena para esta noche que se serviría a su madre cuando ella llegara a casa.

Mavis, Ophis, Eve y Kurumu se estaban encargando de hacer el pastel de dos pisos para la madre de Issei y, claro, también la madre de ellas.

Las decoraciones ya habían sido arregladas por todos ellas, todo estaba arreglado en el interior de la casa, especialmente la sala, en el techo estaba un papelote con decoraciones de letras en mayúsculas de "FELIZ DÍA MAMÁ". La mesa ya estaba toda arreglada, las sillas puestas en un buen lugar, los regalos estaban más atrás para no ocupar mucho espacio, todos ellos envueltos en fundas de regalos y los que eran regalos grandes solo estaban decoradas con un lindo moño color amarillo hecho por todas las chicas de la casa.

Irene y Erza habían ido a otro lugar a celebrar, fueron donde sus amigos, los que querían celebrar a la madre de Erza, ya que por mucho tiempo la pelirroja ah estado sin madre y ahora, era el momento de al menos hacerle una fiesta. Issei quería invitarlo a ellos también a la fiesta de su madre, pero ellos declinaron ya que no querían molestar en aquella fiesta, así que el final acepto y se despidió de las dos pelirrojas, claro, una mostraba signos de que lo iba a violar cuando regresara, algo que le causo mucho temor al peliblanco por que muy pronto, iba a perder su castidad.

Ya eran las 12 del mediodía en la ciudad de Kuōh.

Dejando de lado a los muchachos que estaba haciendo la fiesta para su madre, pasamos a donde están Aya y Ken, disfrutando de un buen día de pareja, además de que Ken le consentía todo a su esposa, también el padre de Issei llevaba a su esposa por los lugares que el peliblanco le había dicho.

—Para usted mi bella dama… usted se merece millones de rosas a su alrededor… ahh, tan refrescante y aromático que enloquece—Un chico vestido de traje negro elegante apareció en frente de los dos esposos que estaban yendo por la calle que Issei le había dicho a su padre que llevara a su madre.

El chico le entrego una rosa roja natural, luego saco otra rosa de su sombrero que tenía en la cabeza, hizo volar sus pétalos por el alrededor de Aya, Ken se había separado para que el joven se encargara de maravillar a su esposa con su espectáculo de rosas.

—¡Ahhh, esto es hermoso! —Dijo Aya sumamente maravillada, Ken solo observaba del como su esposa aceptaba gustosa los poemas que le estaba dando aquel joven.

Luego de unos momentos Aya junto con Ken estaban caminando nuevamente por aquella calle, Aya comentaba sobre aquel joven mago que la maravillo con sus actos de magia, ya que aquel chico si era un mago y a la vez un poeta algo amateur, pero sabía lo que hacía con sus poemas.

A las espaldas de la pareja iba una pequeña esfera plateada, la cual se estaba encargando de llevar las cosas que recibía Aya por todo el trayecto, ya sea ramos de rosas, uno que otra tarta o regalo de parte de la gente que estaba en aquella calle, claro, todas esas personas fueron contratadas por el peliblanco para que le hagan vivir un día de ensueño a su madre.

—Para usted un rico y nutritivo jugo de fresas para que lo disfrute y claro, también para el caballero que a compaña a tan bella mujer—Una señora de unos 57 años de edad les dio dos jugos de fresas a la pareja que estaba pasando por el local que había sido contratado por Issei el día anterior.

—Oh, muchas gracias señora—Agradecieron los dos a lo detallista que era la mujer, ya que el vaso, aunque sea de plástico, estaba sumamente decorado hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Luego de eso ambos siguieron caminando y fueron a sentarse en uno de los muchos asientos disponibles en aquella calle que Issei había contratado exclusivamente para su madre, ya que, luego de este día, ya no habría uno de este tipo, j…

—¿Te está gustando todo eso, querida? —Pregunto Ken un tanto nervioso de que no le gustara esto, aunque la realidad era otra muy distinta.

—¡Pues claro! ¡eres muy detallista con las cosas que haces para mí, muchas gracias por todo querido! —Exclamo con suma felicidad la castaña, besando a su esposo luego de terminar su habla, Ken la correspondió, ya que este día tenía que ser el todo para su esposa Aya.

—Bien querida… ¡sigamos que aún sigue un largo trayecto! —Dijo Ahora Ken con mucha felicidad, y era verdad, el día aún seguía de largo, además de que, aunque la calle sea larga, tenían que girar a cada dirección, Issei se encargó de gastar mucho en su madre, y no le importaba el gasto, lo que le importaba era su madre.

Dejando estas escenas de lado, pasamos a donde están los chicos que están haciendo la fiesta para la madre Hyōdō.

—¡Corre Isse que se te quema el cabello! —Decía Mavis al ver al muchacho corriendo como loco por toda la casa buscando la forma de apagar el fuego que estaba en su cabeza.

—Ahora sabemos que Kurumu no es buena para cocinar—Murmuraron Eve y Grayfia, mirando a la mencionada persiguiendo al peliblanco intentando ayudarlo con una tasa grande llena de agua.

—Oh, bueno, eso no hubiera pasado si Eve-chan no regara aceite en el suelo—Murmuro Ophis mirando a la mencionada ahora sonrojarse por que la atraparon.

Todas las chicas que estaban siguiendo a Issei con unas tasas de agua pararon al escuchar aquello, Issei de igual forma paro a ver como ojo acusador a la chica que estaba muy nerviosa y sonrojada por todas las miradas que estaba recibiendo.

—Ehh, n-n-n-no fue mi intención—Se justificó la chica aun con nervios.

—Yaaaaaaaa~—Dijeron todos al escuchar aquella escusa algo barata.

Le Fay apago el fuego de la cabeza de Issei, aquel cabello blanco estaba medio quemado y olía muy mal. Kuroka por su parte estaba calmando al peliblanco que estaba llorando en una esquina por la pérdida de su suculento cabello.

—¿Q-Qu-Que hora es? —Pregunto un algo recuperado Issei, mirando a las chicas para ver quien le decía la hora.

 **Son las 3:33 PM, joven Issei.**

La voz femenina de [System] resonó en la sala, en donde todos estaban reunidos. Si, el tiempo pasaba volando en este Fanfic.

—¿Qué harás ahora Isse? —Pregunto Eve, curiosa de que iba a ser el chico con solo pedir la hora.

—Pues… tengo que ir a ver a mi madre a casa a las 6 pm, Grayfia ira a ver a mi padre unos 30 minutos antes de esa hora… Grayfia, puedes tomar las llaves del Mclaren a las 5:30 e ir a ver a mi padre, ¿será que me puedes hacer ese favor? —Pregunto al final Issei, queriendo saber si la mujer Maid estaba dispuesta a ir a ver a su padre, para que el esperara a su madre y la llevara hasta la sala en donde se celebraría el día de la madre, en familia.

—Con mucho gusto Isse-sama… esto y mucho más puedo hacer por usted, estoy a sus órdenes—Dijo de forma profesional la peliplata, aunque con un toque coqueto y sugerente también, algo que todos notaron y los celos de las demás ya estaba flotando por las palabras algo muy bien camufladas de parte de la bella mujer.

—Biiieeeen, gracias Grayfia, cuando llegue la hora toma la llave que está allí y ve a traer a mi padre… por cierto, aquí tienes tu licencia y los papeles del auto ya estaba en la parte de arriba todo matriculado… me tome la libertad de sacarte una licencia ya que como se, eres buena conductora, así que, con esto dicho… el auto es completamente tuyo…—Todas entendieron bien, Issei le estaba regalando aquel auto con pintura blanca y de último modelo a la peliplata.

—Muchas gracias por aquel regalo Isse-sama, lo atesorare ya que usted me lo dio—Dijo la peliplata con un estado de felicidad. Issei les daría muchos regalos a todas ellas, algunos objetos, otros sentimentales y demás cosas.

—Bien… ahora saquemos ideas de juegos para que mi padre, mi madre y todos nosotros juguemos hoy… ¿ideas? —Issei ya estaba con sus dedos en la pantalla proporcionada por su creación.

—¿Qué tal Twister? —Opino Kuroka con sus mejillas sonrojadas y algo de baba cayendo de la comisura de sus labios.

—Denegado… siguiente—Issei denegó aquella idea rápidamente.

—Mooo~, no seas así Isse, algún día jugaras eso y mucho más conmigo y mi cu-er-po—Kuroka se puso melosa, sus instintos de Nekomata le pedían que violara a Isse. La pelinegra se arrimó al pecho del muchacho, haciendo que los pechos de la Neko se hagan notar mucho más de lo que ya estaba revelando con aquel kimono negro y muy sexy.

—¡Aquí no se permiten escenas ecchi! —Grayfia llego al rescate y separo a la pelinegra de Issei, por lo celos claramente.

—Oh, vamos Grayfia… sé muy bien como noqueas a las otras y dejas que Isse haga lo que quiera con tu cuerpo, eso es malo y egoísta de tu parte, Grayfia-chan—Kuroka dejo en jaque con esas palabras a la peliplata, además de hacer que las demás chicas y chico, giraran a verla con ojo analítico, especialmente las mujeres.

—Con razón amanecía con dolor de cabeza—Dijeron todas, ya que siempre que se despertaban en la mañana, tenían un fuerte dolor de cabeza que no se les iba para nada, en algunas ocasiones.

—Ohh, por eso era que siempre amanecía en los brazos de Grayfia, jum, jum, eso lo dice todo—Comento ahora Issei, recordando que en estos tiempos amanecía siendo abrazado por la peliplata desnuda, además de estar en medio de los voluptuosos pechos de la mujer.

—N-N-No l-l-l-le cr-crean na-nada, e-e-es me-mentira—Grayfia estaba sudando ya que había sido descubierta, aunque se preguntaba del como la pelinegra lograba recordar lo que ella les hacía a todas para que no la molestaran cuando estaba con su Isse-sama.

—¡Que mala jugada Grayfia! —Dijeron todas menos la pelinegra Neko, la cual estaba ocupada aguantándose la risa de ver como las otras mujeres empezaban a interrogar a la peliplata de que más cosas estaba guardando ella con Issei.

Issei por su parte estaba escogiendo los juegos para sus padres y ellos mismos, algunos ya estaban en la sala de Árcade, otras están el jugar cartas y demás cosas de juegos familiares, claro, también estaba el hecho de que iban a ver una película en la sala de cine para que sus padres vean lo que logro con sus inventos y, claro, con su mente hacker.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Ahora, siendo las 6 de la tarde, Issei tomo el Lamborghini y salió de la casa a ver a su madre, su padre ya estaba en la casa, Ken le había dicho a Aya que Issei la iba ir a recoger para llevarla a donde se realizaría su fiesta.

Issei iba por las calles conduciendo aquel auto deportivo color azul, llamando la atención de algunas personas que estaban en las calles haciendo sus cosas del día a día, no muchos tenían a sus madres al alcance, puede que ya no estén en este mundo o, estén muy alejadas de ellas como para poder celebrar su día, pero lo que contaba era lo que sentías, lo que querías y lo que deseaban, no importaba si no podías, tu madre siempre estaría para ti, aun después de la muerte.

Llego a la entrada de la enorme casa que era de sus padres, aunque claro, hecha con la modificación del Lucifer actual para darle mayor espacio a él y a las múltiples mujeres que antes sentían algo por él y, por pendejadas de la vida, terminaron dejándolo y traicionándolo, pero al final no sentía nada y dejaba que ellas hagan lo que quieran con sus vidas.

Vio a su madre salir de la casa, cerrado la puerta con seguro, ya que las chicas que aun vivían allí fueron a celebrar a donde la madre de la pelirroja, las otras iban a quedarse para celebrar a Aya, pero al final decidieron ir con Rias y ver a Venelana, ya regresarían en la noche.

Su madre estaba bien maquillada, vestida con un hermoso vestido color celeste, una bolsita de mano para llevar sus cosas, usaba unos pendientes de oro con algunas gemas como el rubí y la esmeralda, un peinado que le quedaba muy bien, ahora su madre lucia mucho más joven que antes.

—Oh, que caballero eres Isse—Comento su madre al ver de como Issei, vestido con un esmoquin negro, camiseta celeste debajo, una corbata negra, pantalones del mismo color y en sus manos tenía un ramo de rosas amarillas, decorado de manera uniforme y perfecto, le estaba abriendo la puerta del coche.

—Para ti madre, lo mejor del mundo—Issei le sonrió a su madre y una vez que estuviera en el interior del vehículo, le entrego el hermoso ramo de rosas amarillas que su madre tomo con mucho gusto y olio el delicioso aroma que estas soltaban.

Una vez hecho eso, el peliblanco se subió al asiento del piloto y encendió el auto, haciendo que el rugir de su motor resuene fuertemente en el sector, una vez hecho eso, el chico acelero lentamente y con destino; su casa.

Por el camino madre e hijo iban hablando de temas de poca relevancia, como si comía bien, si estaba bien en sus estudios y esas cosas por las cuales las madres se preocupan. Issei respondía que todo estaba bien, por supuesto que todo estaba bien, no había ninguna falla o algo por el estilo. Aya saco el tema de que cuando Issei le iba a dar a sus nietos, algo que lo acojona y casi se estrella contra un auto que estaba viniendo de frente, pero el chico supo cómo esquivarlo a tiempo y seguir como si nada, Issei le respondió que aún no estaba en esa edad, necesitaba conseguir un buen trabajo para poder mantener a su hijo y mujer, algo de lo cual Aya estaba muy feliz, su hijo era responsable y pensaba antes de hacer alguna cosa que lo pueda perjudicar a futuro, pero ahora este Issei ere diferente y eso la enorgullecía más, en el pasado también estaba orgullosa, no importaba si era un pervertido, ella siempre estaría orgullosa de su único hijo.

Palabras venían, risas también, un Issei muy avergonzado y su madre riéndose de su hijo, je, era lo mejor que podía haber en esta tarde.

Ya cuando Issei llego a la entrada, le pidió a su madre que cerrara los ojos, para poderle poner una venda y dejar que su caballero la llevara a la sala cuando estuvieran en el interior del terreno. Aya acepto con gusto y dejo que su hijo le pusiera un vendaje sobre sus ojos cerrados. Una vez terminando eso, Issei ingreso a su casa y se estaciono en la entrada, allí lo estaba esperando su padre Ken, el cual al ver lo bella que estaba su esposa no pudo más que sonrojarse y sonreír, Ken llevo de la mano sostenida a su esposa hacia el interior, Issei acelero su coche y fue al garaje, en donde dejo al vehículo cerca de donde estaban unos 4 coches más, pero estos eran ya muy avanzados y de modelos diferentes y nuevos.

Llego a la sala rápidamente, justo a tiempo para que su madre se quitara la venda de sus ojos y luego todos al unísono dijeron:

—¡Feliz día mamá! —Issei junto con Grayfia se encargaron de arrojar algo de confeti al aire para darle aunque sea un buen toque al momento de que se madre abriera los ojos.

—Wooaaa, es-esto es increíble… gracias, en verdad muchas gracias… a todos—Aya empezó a llorar de la alegría, esto no se veía mucho en su vida, no que recordara, pero hoy, hoy si la hacía muy feliz todo esto.

Ken abrazo a su esposa para calmarla y no dejar que su maquillaje se derrame, aunque no importaba, ella era bella para el con o sin maquillaje.

Ya luego de unos momentos, todos estaban calmados y empezaron a hablar, pero Issei tenía la primera palabra para hacerle la entrega de todas las cosas que compro para su madre.

—Mira madre… todo esto es tuyo, te mereces lo mejor de lo mejor en este momento, por eso gaste algo de lo que gano en este día, en estas pequeñas y no tan pequeñas cosas para ti y, por su puesto, para mi padre también… así que, recibe esto de mi parte… feliz día, madre—Issei se acercó a su madre y la tomo de la mano, para luego mostrarle todo lo que había comprado para ella, todo era de ella y podía compartirlo con quien sea.

Aya vio todo y se fijó que todo era muy caro, lo sabía porque ella veía los precios de cada producto por la televisión, aunque sea grande la Tv, la que su hijo le estaba mostrando, era mucho más grande que aquella, la nevera de igual forma era mucho más grande que la de su casa y bueno, había un sinfín de electrodomésticos, alguno que otro armario, un juego de platos, y muchas cosas más.

—Gracias hijo… gracias a ustedes chicas, por estar con Isse en el día a día—Aya agradeció a su hijo primeramente, para luego agradecer a las mujeres e ir las a abrazar con cariño.

Las chicas que vivían en la casa no se negaron al abrazo y todas fueron a abrazar a su madre, la madre de todas ellas y la de Issei.

Ya con ese momento grabado en una fotografía, todos pasaron al comedor, en donde estaba la mesa ya llena de comida, un pastel en el medio, un pollo al vapor ya en su toque, la ensalada, el arroz, la sopa y muchas cosas más.

Todos se sentaron en sus lugares y esperaron las palabras de Aya.

—Me alegra mucho que este día fuera de este modo. Ken, gracias por acompañarme este día y también por los días que están por venir. Issei, eres mi único hijo y estoy muy orgullosa de ti, no lo olvides nunca, te quiero tal y como eres, y gracias por tus regalos y las hermosas palabras que me diste, además de organizar esta fiesta con las chicas y Ken. A ustedes chicas, las veo como mis hijas, espero y cuiden bien de Isse y también, espero muy pronto ver a pequeños bebes estar caminando por este comedor… jejeje, bueno, cenemos que para eso es la comida… buen provecho—Aya comento con mucho carisma, cariño y muchos sentimientos positivos.

—¡Buen provecho! —Dijeron todos, las chicas estaban rojas por pensar en que su madre ya quería ver a pequeños niños caminando por la casa, todas ellas miraron a Issei con amor y deseo, algo que al peliblanco le dio un leve escalofrió, pero supo controlarse y les sonrió a las chicas, sonrisa que fue regresada de inmediato.

La cena fue buena, todos charlaban hacían bromas y demás cosas.

Luego de terminar la cena fueron a ver una película, para poder calmarse un poco luego de haber bebido algo de vino, eso iba para todos, pero los tres de ellos estaban medio ebrios, diciendo los tres, véase a Le Fay, Ken y Aya.

El resto al ser mucho más resistentes estaban como si nada, pero no culpaban a los otros tres, se tomaron como unas 5 botellas en la cena.

Vieron una película romántica, a petición de Aya. La película empezó y ya había suspiros de parte de las mujeres por ver escenas de amor puro entre esos dos personajes y demás que también estaban enamorados. Ken por su parte hacia lo que fuera para no caer dormido, miro a su hijo y este solo estaba con un rostro monótono y estaba anotando en un pequeña libreta las frases que decían en la película, a media película Ken ya no pudo y termino durmiéndose del aburrimiento

Luego de haber terminado la película, todos estaban en la sala de Árcade, Issei tenía los ojos como platos al ser vencido por Mavis, la rubia se estaba riendo de la mal suerte del chico. Por otro lado estaba Eve y Ophis, jugando en aquel juego del baile. Grayfia y Kurumu estaban cantando por allá, los padres de Issei estaban ya que se dormían, en verdad, ya eran las 12 de la noche y algunos ya estaban dormidos, otros no y bueno, la fiesta seguía.

Ahora tocaba beber algo de vino para el ambiente, todos bebían sin restricción o problema, era su forma de celebrar así que lo hacía sin ningún problema.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Issei estaba llevando a sus padres a casa, el auto era un Nissan Maxima Price, color naranja brillante y de doble cabina, para los pasajeros de la parte de atrás. Issei iba solo, ya que las chicas se quedaron arreglando la casa para que no esté muy sucia.

Issei llego a la casa de sus padres y entro, ya sentía las firmas de energía en la casa, así que no había problema, sus padres, los cuales estaban bien dormidos, estaba levitando a las espaldas del peliblanco, cuidando de que los dos no se lastimen con algo, Issei era muy cuidadoso con lo que estaba haciendo.

Subió las escaleras sin prestarle atención a las chicas que estaba hablando sobre la fiesta de la madre de Rias; Venelana. Pero se percataron de que alguien había subido las escaleras, como sintieron que eran los padres de Issei no dijeron nada, Issei tenía su aura muy oculta, incluso para la Nekomata del grupo.

Issei llego a la habitación de sus padres, los recostó en la cama y luego de eso chasqueo lo dedos y ambos empezaron a brillar, luego se revelo a ambos con las piyamas para dormir, luego los cobijo y se despidió de ellos en silencio, no sin antes darle un beso en la frente a su madre.

Ya con eso hecho, el peliblanco bajo las escaleras y cuando ya estaba llegando a la puerta para poder abrirla e irse, una voz conocida lo llamo.

—¿Isse? —Pregunto una sonriente Rias Gremory y a sus espaldas estaban todas las chicas que miraban a Issei con cariño y amor.

—¿Necesitas algo, Rias? —Pregunto Issei sin voltear a sus espaldas y mejor procedió a girar el picaporte de la puerta para poder ir al auto e irse a casa para poder dormir.

—Ah, la verdad creía que venias a dormir a casa—Comento la pelirroja algo sonrojada por eso.

—No, esta no es mi casa, es casa de mis padres y de ustedes… yo tengo mi propia casa… me despido, es muy tarde y tengo que dormir para mañana poder trabajar—Informo Issei ya abriendo la puerta y haciendo que el Nissan se desbloquee ya que el dueño estaba por ir al vehículo.

—¡Por favor espera! A-A, ¡al menos puedes danos un beso de buenas noches! —Pidió la pelirroja, queriendo de que su Isse no se marche a casa, allá en donde estaban las otras perras, según ella y las demás claro está.

—Tengan una buena noche… no les daré un beso porque no es necesario… adiós—Issei encendió el motor del Nissan y acelero un poco, para luego quemar ruedas un momento y luego irse por las calles hasta desaparecer de la vista de las mujeres que habían salido a la calle para ver como Issei conducía.

—Isse-senpai es buen conductor, algún día yo… estaré sentada a su lado—Murmuro la Nekomata peliblanca, con un sonrojo y unos ojos soñadores bien marcados.

—Mooo~, Isse-san me llevara a mi—Asia hizo un puchero a lo que escucho de la peliblanca y ciertamente no le gustaba que ella pensara llevarse a Issei para ella sola.

—Ara-ara… que chicas tan mezquinas—Comento casualmente la pelinegra sádica, mirando con ojo crítico a las dos chicas que estaban discutiendo sin prestarle atención a las demás.

—En el nombre del señor, yo estaré con Isse-kun—Dijo Irina, rezándole a un Dios que no conoce, no me refiero al Dios Bíblico, sino al creador máximo y del todo.

—Isse me tiene que dar hijos fuertes, por eso el me escogerá a mi—Comento con el puño alzado al cielo la peliazul Quarta.

—Por Odín-sama juro que Isse va a ser mío—Ahora Rossweisse le estaba rezando al Dios pervertido Odín, el cual estornudo en su palacio allá en Asgard, así que estuvo muy callado para que su esposa no se despertara y lo viera leyendo aquel libro naranja de autor aún desconocido para la sociedad.

—Bueno chicas… todas a dentro y, por cierto… ¡Isse me llevara en su coche a pasear a mí y no a ustedes! —Comento con celos la pelirroja.

Ya con eso dicho, todas empezaron a discutir sobre a quién iba a escoger el peliblanco Hyōdō.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Issei estaba conduciendo el Nissan de la manera más fácil, como ahora si tenía licencia y sus coches estaban todos matriculados, no había problema con la ley en ese momento. Ahora estaba por cruzar una esquina y el decidió hacer un derrape cerrado, ya que a esta hora la gente no estaba transitando, así que, era el mejor momento.

Pero cuando estaba girando vio a una chica pelinegra, que estaba con el uniforme de otra Academia de la misma ciudad. Vio que no tenía oportunidad de frenar a tiempo así que uso sus rampas y se elevó al aire y luego cayó al suelo de forma precipitada, levantando algo de chispas del coche, freno fuertemente y el Nissan pudo resistir el impacto, el frenado y demás.

Issei se bajó rápidamente del Nissan y fue corriendo hacia el lugar en donde estaba la chica, que por cierto aquel lugar no estaba iluminado por una luz, pero eso no fue problema cuando [System] salió a actuar encendiendo las luces blancas que Issei incluyo en su creación más preciada y moderna de todas.

Pero cuando llego al lugar la chica no estaba, no estaba su bolso, no había rastros de sangre o de algo, en su lugar, en el suelo estaba una gata blanca, la cual por lo que Issei podía notar estaba desmayada por la impresión de casi ser atropellada.

—Tal vez solo fue mi imaginación… si, eso fue—Por el miedo que estaba en ese momento en Issei, no pudo sentir la energía Yōkai que estaba emanando la gata blanca, así que el peliblanco solo tomo a la gata de forma suave y se la llevo a su auto, para posteriormente ir a casa.

Una vez allí, se encontró con todas las chicas ya recostadas en casa y durmiendo, Issei dejo a la gata en un canasto, había improvisado poniéndole algunas sabanas y eso, al final quedo bien y dejo dormir a la gata, Issei se puso su piyama de pikachu y se recostó a un lado de las chicas, pero para sorpresa de él, todas ellas se acomodaron a su lado como fuera, el peliblanco noto que todas seguían dormidas, por cierto, estaban desnudas, pero no incomodaba, así que solo cerro los ojos.

— _Buenas noches, chicas_ —Susurro el peliblanco de forma suave y cálida, haciendo que las mujeres sonrieran un poco y abrazaran más al peliblanco, todas ellas estaban muy cálidas y el peliblanco durmió bien, solo faltaban unas horas para que la luz del sol llegara, así que era mejor dormir en las almohadas celestiales de Kuroka.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

* * *

 **…Episodio 36 – Mother – Concluido…**

* * *

 **+Aclaraciones**

Feliz día madre, te quiero con todo el corazón, de aquí hasta la muerte.

Bien, este episodio se lleva la nota de: 10/10, las madres se merecen el todo de nosotros, nos cuidan, nos regañan, pero nos quieren y eso es lo que importa.

No muchos contamos con una madre, pero eso no quiere decir que nunca tuviste una.

Bueno... "Coorporation I.H", claramente es Issei Hyōdō las siglas.

Ya vieron del como Grayfia se ganaba a Issei sin que las otras se dieran cuenta, claro, todas menos Kuroka, a ella nada se le escapa, no por nada tiene "nueve vidas".

Ahora Issei cuenta con nuevos autos, más lujosos, más caros, más avanzados y más rápidos.

Por cierto, Lilith está unida a Ophis, así que no pregunten donde está.

Bien, gracias por leer las pequeñas aclaraciones... pasamos a...

* * *

 **Información recopilada del Episodio 36**

Coorporation I.H, será una empresa en la cual se inventen las maquinas del futuro, se crearán energías más renovables, tecnología de punta, se harán pruebas de laboratorio para curar las enfermedades más catastróficas de todas, crear alimento que reemplace a la carne animal y que se dejen de matarlos para alimentar a la población.

Ya es 14 de mayo, el día mundial de la madre, Aya Hyōdō disfruto del mejor día de su vida, todo le gusto, lo que hizo su esposo, su hijo y las futuras esposas de su hijo. Ya quería ver pronto a sus nietos, ya que no quería morir sin verlos a ellos, era lo que más deseaba en su vida, antes de que se acabe y ya no pueda estar con su hijo y ver cómo se desarrolla.

Puede que Issei ya sea amigo de las Gremory, pero no las trata como amigas el 100%, sino como solo soporte y esas cosas.

Issei es un buen conductor, pero nada se puede hacer cuando un ser viviente este en frente y sus frenos no sean los más sofisticados, hasta el mejor conductor del mundo tiene sus fallas.

Bien, gracias por leer la pequeña sala de Información...

* * *

...Nos vemos...


	38. Episodio 37

**Autor Gghoist**

* * *

 **Renuncia a los personajes de Anime/Manga**

Los personajes de HSDxD le pertenecen a: Ichiei Ishibumi

* * *

 **Géneros**

Ecchi, romance, comedia, Harem, shounen, [Sobrenatural], fanservice, OP, y etc

 **Formas**

Personaje humano y demás especies hablando: ¿Odiarlas? Si las odio  
Personaje sellado hablando: [Boosted Gear: Activado]  
 _Personaje humano y demás especies pensando: "Deja de hablar"  
Personaje sellado pensando: "[Con este poder, me siento renovado]"  
Comunicación vía sello mágico: Hola a todos  
_Asunto importante o cosa importante: [Longinus Destruida]

* * *

 **Resumen**

Traición por aquí, traición por allá y por más allá. Eh, no siempre alguien va a venir a prestarte poder, tienes que ganártelo, aunque al principio serás simplemente un debilucho, pero con el tiempo, serás fuerte para proteger, pues, no lo sé. Ve por este camino, hasta llegar a la meta.

* * *

.

.

.

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía que pueden haber y también por las letras o palabras que están mal escritas.

Van a ver OoC de los personajes de anime.

* * *

.

.

.

—Tal vez solo fue mi imaginación… si, eso fue—Por el miedo que estaba en ese momento en Issei, no pudo sentir la energía Yōkai que estaba emanando la gata blanca, así que el peliblanco solo tomo a la gata de forma suave y se la llevo a su auto, para posteriormente ir a casa.

Una vez allí, se encontró con todas las chicas ya recostadas en casa y durmiendo, Issei dejo a la gata en un canasto, había improvisado poniéndole algunas sabanas y eso, al final quedo bien y dejo dormir a la gata, Issei se puso su piyama de pikachu y se recostó a un lado de las chicas, pero para sorpresa de él, todas ellas se acomodaron a su lado como fuera, el peliblanco noto que todas seguían dormidas, por cierto, estaban desnudas, pero no incomodaba, así que solo cerro los ojos.

— _Buenas noches, chicas_ —Susurro el peliblanco de forma suave y cálida, haciendo que las mujeres sonrieran un poco y abrazaran más al peliblanco, todas ellas estaban muy cálidas y el peliblanco durmió bien, solo faltaban unas horas para que la luz del sol llegara, así que era mejor dormir en las almohadas celestiales de Kuroka.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Nekomata, una especia gatuna Yōkai, con el poder de manejar el Senjutsu o Chakra, el primero era algo primordial de una raza especial de Nekomata; Nekoshō. Solo había unos pocos Nekoshō, por no decir casi nadie, solamente los Nekomata estaban bien, por el momento claro está.

Dos Nekoshō conocía Issei, siendo una de ellas Kuroka y, la otra, Shirone, o; Koneko, para que sepan de quien estaba hablando, aunque se sabía muy bien de ese tema, así que no era aceptable hablar de la segunda Neko.

 **Joven Issei, despierte. Son las 6:23 am… recuerde que tiene clases.**

 **Empieza como estudiante nuevamente, olvido ese pequeño detalle.**

Era cierto, Issei ya había terminado sus tres semanas de dar clases a los estudiantes de Kuōh, así que simplemente le hizo caso a la voz de [System] y empezó abrir los ojos lentamente, ya que, por raro que sea, la luz era muy fuerte en donde estaba y eso lo estaba molestando un poco. Abrió los ojos por completo, encontrándose con el techo de la sala, eso lo confundió, ya que como recordaba bien, él se acostó con las chicas y estaba bien abrazado a los brazos de Kuroka, de la cual él no se le escapaba ni con las mejores técnicas de escape.

—¡Al fin despiertas! ¡esa voz rara te hablo, aunque ya te conozco, no eh tenido la valentía de hablarte, Hyōdō Issei-kun! —Issei escucho una voz juguetona a su lado.

El peliblanco giro su rostro a su izquierda, ya que como podía sentir, estaba en el sofá de la sala. La vio a ella, el calco perfecto, sus ojos, su cabello, esa sonrisa, ese rostro, esa inocencia. Si, estaba viendo a Raynare.

—¿Raynare? —Pregunto en shock el muchacho, ya que deshacerse de ella y el control mental que estaba ejerciendo no fue fácil, pero al final pudo sacarla de su mente y finalmente desapareció y dejo de molestarlo en los momentos en los cuales tenía un arranque de poder y perdía su conciencia por casi mucho tiempo.

—No, no, no, no. Yo soy Himari Noihara, la gata blanca que casi atropellaste ayer en la noche, ¿recuerdas Issei-kun? —Issei dejo de estar en shock al ver lo que caracterizaba a esta chica de nombre Himari, de la pelinegra Raynare; su actitud y aura.

Una actitud algo infantil, inocente, carismática, cálida. Su aura dulce, protectora, fiel, amorosa. El cabello no era muy negro, algo azulado, sus ojos no eran como los de la pelinegra Caída, no, estos eran más vivos, que transmitían un calor abrazador y contagioso. Esta chica no era Raynare, esta chica era Himari, y eso era lo que era, nadie tenía que decir que era otra persona, no debía decirlo.

—Sí, la gata que casi atropello… pero, ¿eres un ser sobrenatural? —Preguntaba, para saber si era una Nekoshō o solamente una Nekomata.

—¡Hai! Soy una Nekomata o Bakeneko, como me quieras clasificar—Comento con una sonrisa la chica, mostrando su cola y sus orejas en su cabeza.

Issei vio eso y solo suspiro un poco, preocupando un poco a la chica desnuda, si, estaba desnuda, ya que no tenía ropa.

—Toma… no quiero que andes desnuda por allí—Issei hizo aparecer su chaqueta blanca del [MM] y se la dio a la pelinegra, la cual al principio se sorprendió por eso, pero se acostumbró ya que en esta casa estaban las energías de una Demonio, una Súcubo, una Dragona, una Nekoshō, dos humanas y, una, bueno, no sabía que era la otra chica.

—G-Gracias—Agradeció algo avergonzada la chica, ya que estaba completamente desnuda, no sabía en donde quedo el uniforme que robo para poder vestirse en esa fría noche de ayer, aunque no tan fría también.

Himari tomo la chaqueta y se la puso, olía muy bien, era cálido además de eso. Vio al chico peliblanco estar tecleando en aquellas pantallas que el mismo había creado, ella lo vio en una de esas pantallas cuando aparecieron en las calles, ella estaba en su estado de gata y no humana en ese momento.

 **Entendido joven Issei… el desayuno está empezando a prepárense.**

 **Tiempo estimado de culminación… en menos de 25 minutos.**

La noche anterior, sin que nadie se dé cuenta, la cocina fue cambiada por las máquinas de Issei, modificándola y haciéndola una cocina muy avanzada, podía preparar las comidas con tan solo desearlo, aquella cocina contaba con brazos mecánicos, objetos gravitatorios para que la comida no se eche a perder y bueno, una cocina del futuro, tal vez de unos dos siglos en el futuro.

—No hay de qué. Bien, dime lo que sepas—Issei dejo de teclear y le presto toda su atención a la chica con orejas y cola de gato color blanco, recordándole un poco a las características Nekomata de Koneko, pero no le importaba eso, cada quien tenía sus características, pero no era la misma persona.

—Pues… anteriormente tenía un amo en Kioto, tenía que protegerlo de las entidades malvadas que atentaban con su vida, aquello fue una petición de los abuelos de mi amo, pero eso fue hace unos 70 años atrás, mi amo murió, yo no tuve dueño y simplemente me la pase vagando por el mundo, siempre como una gata, viendo, viniendo, y demás cosas. Regrese hace unos meses a Kuōh, viendo que aquí habían algunos seres sobrenaturales, pues pensé que me podía quedar con ellos, ya que no tengo un hogar y a veces casi muero de hambre, de frío y de muchos Demonios renegados que me quieres matar y luego comer… bien, esa es mi historia… ¿Cuál es la tuya Issei-kun? Oh, por cierto, si te preguntas como se tu nombre, pues tu Chakra abundante me llamaba la atención, además de siempre aparecer en esas pantallas… eso es todo, jeje—Resumió su historia la pelinegra, poniendo rostros de diferentes emociones, tristeza, cariño, carisma, y demás.

—Mhm, ya veo. Bien, soy Hyōdō Issei, soy un simple humano, mitad Dragón… tengo encerrado en mi interior al antiguo Dragón Emperador Rojo… vivo una vida pacifica, estudiando, sonriendo, festejando, queriendo, amando, etc… eso es todo, el resto es algo privado, espero y lo entiendas—Explico el peliblanco de forma calmada, tomando un té traído de la cocina por aquella esfera gravitatoria de tamaño pequeño, entregando otra taza de té a la pelinegra.

—Mmm, está bueno. Descuida, todos tienen sus secretos—Dijo la chica, primeramente, bebiendo el té y luego restándole importancia a los secretos que todo ser tienen, luego de eso se puso a beber más el té que estaba sumamente rico para ella.

—Y, ¿ahora que harás? —Pregunto Issei queriendo saber que era lo que iba hacer desde ahora la Nekomata.

—Ah, pues me quedare contigo… es tu deber luego de casi atropellarme, además… t-t-te eh estado v-vigilando y… creo que me atraes o algo así—Dijo algo pensativa, no sabía muchas cosas sobre el enamoramiento, ya que nunca tuvo pareja, siempre estaba ocupada en cuidar a su amo y a su esposa e hijos.

—Chiiiiii~, pero ya tengo a un Nekoshō conmigo…—Intento decir el chico, Issei ayudaría a Himari a que encontrara un hogar para que pueda vivir sin preocupaciones.

—Eso es verdad, pero tienes a una Demonio, una Súcubo, una Dragona, tres humanas, aunque la otra humana es algo extraña, además puedo sentir otras auras en ti, como si ya estuvieras con otras más, haber, están una Dragona/humana, otra humana, y una Dragona más… vaya, en verdad se nota que eres un Dragón, tienes muchas parejas… ya, por eso quiero quedarme aquí—Explico la mujer con una sonrisa algo desafiante, mirando al muchacho que estaba con rostro monótono escuchando todo el dialogo de la Neko.

—Ok~, (suspiro) no se en verdad que decir…—Issei soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

—Eh, otra competencia más, y en este caso una Nekomata más… yo no perderé contra ti—Issei sintió que algo se posaba en su cabeza, alzo un poco la mirada y se encontró debajo de los pechos de Kuroka, la cual tenía sus orejas y cola de Neko hacia fuera.

—Isse-sama y sus encantos—Le Fay solo suspiro con algo de cansancio.

—Isse eres muy malo, mira que estar coqueteando con otra mujer en la misma casa en donde vives con tus mujeres—Ophis apareció en frente de Issei y se sentó en sus piernas y empezó a comer un helado sacado de quien sabe dónde.

—Mooo~, Isse deja de traer a más chicas que me darán muchos celos—Mavis apareció en frente y lo señalo con el dedo, además de estar haciendo un puchero con sus mejillas.

—Jejeje, más diversión para mí, eso es mejor, mientras más seamos, más grande será la orgía que se librara—Todos dejaron sus cosas y regresaron a ver a la que hablo, siendo esta Kurumu, la cual estaba con un sonrojo muy marcado, además de estar moviendo sus muslos de sus piernas de lado a lado, pero lo más destacable era la baba que estaba saliendo de la comisura de sus labios, eso era una Súcubo con ansias de acción.

—Eeeeppaaa, yo quiero a Isse solo para mí—Eve apareció y se robó la atención de todos en el salón, algo que la hizo poner muy nerviosa por lo que dijo, fue un impulso por los celos del momento.

—Eve-sama, Isse-sama aun es joven para tener "acción" en la cama—Grayfia entro en acción.

—¿Será? Yo eh visto en la tele que hay chicos de menor edad que ya no son vírgenes… así que eso no es excusa… desvirguémoslo de una vez—Kuroka tomo la palabra por el momento, para luego poner un rostro de suma perversión y regresar a mirar al peliblanco, el cual no estaba debajo de sus pechos y por lo que podían sentir todas, ya estaba a 100 metros corriendo por las calles.

—Será para después… bien, primero que nada, mi nombre ese Eve… y ¿tu eres? —Eve se presentó ante la Nekomata que estaba sentada en frente, con los ojos bien abiertos y además estaba muy sorprendida.

—Ah, eh… etto… soy Himari Noihara… mucho gusto Eve-san—Saludo con mucha alegría la chica, no tenía muchas amigas y este era un buen momento para tenerlas.

—Yo soy Kuroka, mucho gusto, Himari… solo quiero decirte una cosa… Isse es mío y no dejare que otra gata blanca me quiera ganar, no esta vez—Kuroka hablo de forma seria, no es que odia a la chica nueva, solo que sus orejas le recordaban un poco a su hermana que traiciono a su Isse, por eso no dejaría que nada malo le pasara a Isse o que otra gata blanca le quiera robar lo que a ella le gusta.

—Aun no tengo algún sentimiento por Isse-kun… no sé qué es el amor y eso, así que no te preocupes, Kuroka-san—Himari fue sincera, ya que, en verdad, puede que dijera que estaba atraída por el peliblanco, pero aún no tenía en claro que era ese significado, ella se dedicó toda su vida a proteger, así que no estaba muy al tanto de otras emociones como el amor.

—¿¡Cómo es eso posible!? ¿¡acaso no sabes que es el amor!? Por cierto, mi nombre es Le Fay Pendragon, mucho gusto, Himari-sama—Pregunto un tanto alterada la rubia, pero luego se recompuso e hizo una reverencia luego de su presentación.

—Pues creo que el hecho de no sentir el sentimiento de amor durante toda tu vida, tal vez eso sea la respuesta. Y no, no sé qué es el amor, creo que se asemeja con el cariño o algo así. El gusto es mío, Le Fay-san—Explico y saludo con una sonrisa al final a la rubia que también le sonría ante la presentación carismática de la Nekomata.

—¿Una chica que se enamora sin tener algún sentimiento por Isse? Eso no puede ser… eso no es amor ni nada por el estilo—Ophis miro de forma muy seria a la pelinegra, no quería que esta se aprovechara de Issei tal y como fue con las Gremory.

—Tranquilícese Ophis-sama, pero estoy de acuerdo con este término, una chica que dice que esta enamorada de alguien sin tener algún sentimiento de por medio, eso no es amor—Grayfia tranquilizo a la algo enojada Ophis, algo que logro, al final ella también estaba de acuerdo con Ophis, esta chica no estaba enamorada ni nada por el estilo de Issei.

—Vamos Ophis, Grayfia, no sean tan malas con la invitada… puede que tengan razón al decir que lo que ella siente no es amor, pero se puede arreglar con el pasar del tiempo, hacer que aprenda algo para ver como lo acepta en el futuro—Kurumu entro en acción, puede que esté de lado de las dos mujeres, pero al menos era algo prudente darle, aunque sea una oportunidad de aprender a la pelinegra y ver qué opinión tiene a futuro.

—Opino lo mismo que Kurumu, al menos hay que darle una oportunidad, enseñarle lo que es el amor y luego ver qué opinión tiene sobre el enamoramiento con Isse—Mavis también apoyo a la idea de Kurumu, todos necesitaban una oportunidad en lo que sea, todos, necesitaban una oportunidad más de vivir y pensar.

Eve, Kuroka, Le Fay, Mavis y Kurumu e incluida Himari, miraban con ojos de cachorrito a medio morir a la Demonio y Dragona, para que aceptaran el darle una oportunidad de aprender a la pelinegra. La mujer y loli estaban algo tensas, al final solo soltaron un suspiro y hablaron:

—Está bien… le enseñaremos y veremos qué pasa más adelante—Grayfia solo sonrió un poco luego de haber suspirado, Ophis solo asentía a las palabras de la peliplata, además también estaba con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—¡Está decidido entonces, Himari-chan, pon mucho de ti en este entrenamiento del conocimiento! Ahora… ¡a la biblioteca, o al cine para ver películas de romance! —Kurumu ya estaba arrastrando a la pelinegra de nuevo al cuarto, para darle ropa y luego si, poder salir a la ciudad y enseñarle lo fundamental a la chica.

—Iré a ver cómo está la comida, con su permiso—Grayfia hizo una reverencia al resto de chicas y fue a la cocina a ver qué era lo que estaba haciendo Issei antes de que ellas despertaran, aun con sus piyamas y eso.

El resto de chicas también fue al cuarto para poder cambiarse luego de ducharse, ya cuando terminen de desayunar, saldrían a la ciudad, aún era muy temprano y era bueno esperar a que el día se haga un poco más movido que ahora.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Issei, ya vestido con el uniforme de su Academia, un poco de dinero para el almuerzo en sus bolsillos, una gorra estilo Ash de Pokemon, una pokebola en su mano derecha, su maleta azulada colgada en la espalda, maleta siendo el mismo de Dora la Exploradora, iba caminando por las calles no transitadas por las personas, o es que algunos ya estaban yéndose en los buses a sus respectivos trabajos. Siendo las 6:55 minutos, el chico iba cantando el Opening en español de pokemon, esa de "Atraparlos ya".

—¡Te enseñare y tú también, pokemon! —Y para darle más efecto, [System] estaba recreando la música y la voz secundaria, además de poner los efectos visuales de muchos pokemon por allí e Issei echo el loco andaba botando la pokebola intentado atrapar un pokemon legendario.

—[Siento mucha pena ajena, no tuviste infancia por lo que puedo ver] —Ddraig hablo en la mente del peliblanco.

—¡Cooakk! —Issei sintió como si recibiera un puñetazo en su estómago al escuchar ese comentario por parte de su compañero de batallas y locuras.

—[Parece que acerté al decir eso… jojojo, pobre chico] —Ddraig estaba sintiendo algo de pena, nah, mentira, estaba que se reía de lo lindo al ver el rostro pálido, los ojos blancos y la espuma estar saliendo de la boca del muchacho, si alguien lo viera del modo gracioso, pues lo era.

— _Justo en el kokoro_ —Susurro el peliblanco con la cabeza gacha, además de seguir en aquel estado de petrificación.

—[Vamos ya chaval… Issei, siento una energía de un Dragón cerca de aquí, te está asechando desde los callejones… no es muy fuerte, parece como energía de una cría o algo así, no puedo sentirlo bien por… huaaa, la pereza del momento] —Issei al momento de escuchar la seriedad del Dragón rápidamente se quitó todo lo parodiado de encima y se puso serio, sus [Gear] también aparecieron en su espalda, seguía escuchando lo que decía el Dragón hasta que, pues bueno, termino cayéndose al suelo al más puro estilo anime, este Dragón si era un perezoso, y estaba escuchando sus ronquidos en su mente.

Dejo de hacer sus pendejadas y dejar de estar maldiciendo al Dragón, ya que el también sintió del como lo estaban asechando, le hizo un poco raro el sentir esta aura, era algo débil, era conocida, como si el peliblanco ya lo hubiera sentido anteriormente, pero lo más destacable era que este depredador suyo estaba debilitándose poco a poco.

Como el sol aun no salía de forma nada completa, la luz de los postes no era mucha, así que el lugar estaba un poco a oscuras, pero se podía ver bien y eso se aceptaba muy bien. Issei se giró hacia un callejón, en donde pudo ver un par de ojos rojos/naranjas, pupila rasgada características de un Dragón. Estos ojos estaban como a un metro arriba del suelo, señal de que el Dragón era algo grande, pero Issei tenía la ventaja y no se iba a dejar intimidar con esos ojos, aunque le estaba dando algo de ternura también.

—Dragon For… ¡hayyyyyy~! —El aura blanca fantasmal estaba subiendo desde los pies del peliblanco, pero a medio camino el chico fue tacleado y llevado al suelo de golpe por una mancha de color azul.

El peliblanco sintió como si algo le estaba lamiendo la cara por completo, no podía abrir los ojos por que el Dragón no lo dejaba, así que por lo que podía suponer, el Dragón le estaba lamiendo la cara por completo y eso no lo dejaba ver para nada.

Luego de unos segundos el Dragón se había cansado, no es porque lo quisiera, sino porque ya no le quedaba mucha energía como para seguir jugando con el peliblanco.

—[Mmmm, esto sí que es algo raro] —Issei escucho el murmuro del Dragón.

El peliblanco abrió los ojos y vio al pequeño Dragón azul, el cual estaba en su pecho descansando un poco. Issei claramente lo reconoció enseguida, por ser el familiar de su antigua esposa; Asia Argento.

—¿Rassei? Pero ¿Qué está haciendo por estos lares? —Issei se sorprendió un poco por ver al Dragón azul por las calles de Kuōh, se suponía que tenía que estar por el bosque de los familiares, esto si era raro, pero lo más raro era el hecho de que sentía a Rassei muy débil, como si estuviera enfermo u otras variantes.

—[Se nota cansado… revisa su aura y veras que es lo que le pasa] —Ddraig le dijo que era lo que tenía que hacer para poder ver que era lo que le pasaba al Dragon Sprite.

Issei hizo lo que le dijo su compañero. Primeramente, se levantó del suelo y tomo al Dragón como si de un bebe se tratará, luego dejo que una especie de escáner de luz negra subiera desde sus pies hasta su cabeza, revisando más al Dragón que estaba en sus brazos algo cansado.

—Mhn, ya veo. Su status muestra que está enfermo, tal parece que Asia descuido en gran medida a Rassei, pero aparte de eso puedo sentir algo como un envenenamiento involuntario en todo su cuerpo, si, esta envenenado y veo que el veneno está llegando a su corazón lentamente—Issei miraba en una pantalla todo sobre el pequeño Dragón que estaba en sus brazos.

Se veía en la pantalla al pequeño Dragón, en muchas partes de su cuerpo estaban unas manchas negras que poco a poco se iban extendiendo hacia su corazón, que, si por si acaso llegaba allí, la vida del pobre Dragón terminaría sin más preámbulos.

—[¿Crees saber qué es lo que paso?] —Pregunto Ddraig, ya sabía la respuesta, quería saber que era lo que pensaba su compañero al respecto.

—Puede que sea el aura de Dragón que posee Asia en este momento, el aura del Hakuryūkou. Digo que se debe a que como Asia no lo estaba cuidando bien, no compartía un momento con su familiar, puede que cuando Vali la marco a ella con su aura, puede que este, involuntariamente dañe a Rassei envenenándolo poco a poco, rechazando que otro Dragón este cerca de lo que ya fue marcado por otro mucho más poderoso, como si un león macho quisiera matar a una cría de una leona que anteriormente tuvo a esa cría con otro león—Opino el muchacho de forma seria, pasando con su dedo de lado a lado las ventanas, en donde se mostraba las estadísticas que tenía el Dragón, además de decir concretamente que la idea de Issei estaba muy bien acertada.

—[En efecto. Como un Dragón ya marco a su hembra y, si este Dragón no quiere aceptar a la cría del anterior Dragón que engendro aquella cría, involuntariamente luego de que el Dragón macho tuviera algún encuentro intimo con su pareja, el aura lentamente pasara a la cría y lo matara. Como la madre estará mucho más tiempo con su cría, este efecto se hace mucho más rápido, es una suerte que este pequeño Dragón no pasara mucho tiempo con la rubia esa, por esa razón no murió hace unos meses, pero el hecho de estar conectados de amo y familiar, le afecto bastante, el aura de Albion tal parece que no quería que una cría ya engendrada por otro Dragón no esté a su lado… mmm, será mejor que elimines la conexión de este Dragón con la rubia, así ya no puede estar sufriendo] —Explico más a fondo Ddraig, la conexión que tenía Rassei con Asia tenía que ser eliminada cuanto antes, ya que si eso no se hacía, el Dragón moriría en unas semanas cuanto mucho.

—¡Entendido! Ja, juguemos… a ser Dios—Luego de decir las últimas palabras, todo el alrededor del peliblanco se hizo blanco, parando el tiempo por completo, abrazando protectora y cariñosamente al Dragón de escamas azules en sus brazos, para luego:

 **[Acceptance]**

Los [Gear] en la espalda del peliblanco parpadearon en un azul brillante por unos 5 segundos, para luego quedarse en el color azul que estaba parpadeando unos segundos atrás. Rassei empezó a brillar un poco más, sus escamas retomaron un color más brillante y vivaz, ya que el color anterior estaba muy opaco, algo negruzco y maltratado, el cuerpo algo desnutrido se rellenó y retomo la forma normal, el aura del Dragón subió más al ser aceptado por Issei, su aura, había cambiado desde ese momento.

El brillo del alrededor del peliblanco desapareció por completo, el tiempo regreso a su estado normal e Issei siguió abrazando a Rassei con ternura, era muy lindo el ver a este pequeño Dragón en un estado de tranquilidad y no como antes que cuando estaba cerca le lanzaba un rayo que lo carbonizaba.

—[Bien hecho Issei. Ahora como el Dragón ya no tiene esa aura en su cuerpo, no morirá… ahora tienes que dejar que se vaya al bosque ese de donde salió] —Comento Ddraig, para luego bostezar e irse a dormir nuevamente.

—Oke—Issei estaba por abrir una de sus rasgaduras que iban a llevar a Rassei al bosque de los familiares, pero en un momento de descuido, Rassei abrió los ojos, abrió sus alas y salió volando del lugar en dirección hacia la Academia.

—[Síguelo. (Bostezo) Parece que quiere jugar o algo así] —Dijo Ddraig, para luego de nuevo volver a dormir.

—Ya que—Issei solo soltó un suspiro y salió corriendo en dirección hacia donde se fue el Dragón, que por lo que Issei podía ver a la distancia, si estaba jugando, jugando a que Issei lo persiguiera y que lo encontrara.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

 **7:11 am, Academia Kuōh, interior**

Una estela de polvo se podía ver en el interior de la Academia. La Academia aun no tenía sus puertas abiertas, los encargados de eso ya mismo llegarían. Se podía ver a Issei en el interior de la Academia, corriendo de lado a lado intentado agarrar al Dragón para hacer que vaya al bosque de los familiares, en donde era su hogar prácticamente, pero el Dragón no se dejaba agarrar y sonreía felizmente por estar jugando con su "padre".

—[¿Quien diría que un pequeño Dragón te causaría tantos problemas?] —Se preguntó Ddraig al ver al frustrado Issei, cuando estaba por atraparlo el Dragón se zafaba rápidamente y se iba a otro lugar.

—¡Ahhh! ¡e-es difícil! —Issei estaba muy cansado, en verdad estar corriendo de lado a lado lo estaba cansando, además de que estaba sudando como si fuera puerco.

—Giiiaa—Rassei sonreía al ver a su padre muy frustrado.

—¡Ven aquí! —Issei se lanzó hacia el pequeño Dragón, pero este de nuevo se escapó y se metió en una escotilla que llevaba al interior de la Academia, más específicamente, al interior de la oficina del Concejo Estudiantil.

Issei sin perder tiempo también se metió por donde se fue el Dragón, la escotilla era grande así que no había problemas en poder entrar. El peliblanco se arrastraba como loco, en verdad estaba sudando mucho y necesitaba una buena ducha luego de atrapar al escurridizo Dragoncito azul. Más adelante lo vio, así que apresuro el movimiento de sus brazos y cuando estaba a pocos centímetros de alcanzarlo, este se escabulló por la derecha de las escotillas, Issei solo se mordió los labios de la frustración, así que siguió arrastrándose para poder alcanzar al Dragoncito.

Ahora, hoy era el día, finalmente Issei pudo atrapar a Rassei, ahora tenía que salir de allí, dejar a Rassei en su casa por el momento, luego darse una buena ducha, tomar un uniforme limpio y luego si, regresar de nuevo a la Academia, no importaba mucho si llegaba atrasado o algo por el estilo.

Rassei estaba tranquilo, acurrucado en la espalda del peliblanco, tal parece que se había cansado de estar jugando a las escondidas y decidió dormir un poco en la espalda de su padre, ya que Issei era para el Dragón; su padre. Era como cuando un huérfano encuentra a alguien para que lo cuide, a la que consideraba su madre lo abandono por otro macho y a él lo dejo en el vacío, muriendo solo, si este iba a ser su destino, pues sin dudarlo elegiría a Issei como su padre en ese momento.

 **Truuuammm… fiiiiiiuuuuu… pum…**

Acto 1; la superficie de metal fino se rompe. Acto 2; el cuerpo de aquel humano cae estrepitosamente hacia el suelo. Acto 3; se escucha un fuerte golpe. ¿Cómo se llama la obra?

—[Issei estampado contra el suelo… o ¿es otra cosa?] —Ddraig hablo de forma perezosa, pero divertida al ver como el pobre Issei quedo con la cara enterrada en el suelo de madera, era muy doloroso por lo que podía ver, pero también gracioso, ya que cuando el peliblanco saco su cara de allí, se pudo ver su rostro de horror marcado en aquel suelo.

Lo más raro de todo era el hecho de que la madera no se rompiera y que solo moldeara su rostro, pero lo otro radicaba en que el suelo estaba regresando a su antigua forma de nuevo, como si Issei nunca hubiera caído del suelo y se estrellase en ella.

Rassei se elevó en el aire y una vez que Issei estuviera parado se puso en su cabeza y empezó a revisar a su alrededor, Issei también estaba haciendo lo mismo que Rassei, vio los finos muebles, las cortinas muy bien decoradas y caras, el escritorio característico del Consejo Estudiantil con el nombre de Sōna en una placa de oro, muchos papeles por allí, los armarios llenos de libros por allá, una puerta que llevaba al baño, en donde había una tina en donde se podía bañar con tranquilidad.

—Uh, ducha… Rassei vigila que nadie entre y si alguien entra, me informas de inmediato, ¿ok? —Issei alzo la mirada y vio al pequeño Dragón aletear un momento y se posó encima de un sillón cómodo y miro a Issei.

—Hiiaaaa—Rassei alzo su garra derecha en señal de estar aceptando la orden de su padre.

—Bien Rassei… ahora, a bañarse que huelo a puerco—Issei aún tenía tiempo antes de que llegara Sōna y su nobleza a la Academia, así que iba a ducharse bien bonito y a calmar aguas por el momento.

Unos minutos después la tina ya estaba llena, Issei estaba desnudo, y censura-chan estaba actuando en ese momento, Issei se metió a la tina de agua tibia y soltó un suspiro una vez estuvo dentro con todo su cuerpo. Rassei por su parte estaba algo somnoliento, no había podido dormir por unos días y tenía mucho sueño, no iba a desobedecer la orden de su padre, pero necesitaba descansar y finalmente el sueño le gano y termino dormido en el sillón, por su comodidad excelente. Issei también cedió al sueño, el agua estaba muy buena y eso relajo su cuerpo muy bien, termino dormido al final.

 **7:44 am, Academia Kuōh. Oficina del Concejo Estudiantil**

Issei se había despertado hace unos 5 minutos atrás, empezó a lavar su cuerpo con una esponja bien buena, como Rassei no le daba una señal de que Sōna ya llegaba, se tomaba su tiempo al momento de lavar su cuerpo, que, aunque parezca débil, era muy fuerte. No le prestaba atención a nada y simplemente se dedicaba a bañarse, luego le daría una excusa a Sōna y a Lucy, a la primera por usar su baño sin permiso, a la segunda por no ir a verla a casa como prometió el día anterior.

—Uff, ahora tengo que revisar muchos papeles más… el trabajo de ser presidenta del Concejo de Alumnos—Sōna, junto con su nobleza, exceptuando a Saji, Momo, Ruruko y Loup, las dos chicas seguían cuidando al primero de las lesiones que le dejo el peliblanco, el ultimo estaba por otros lares, durmiendo.

—No se preocupe mucho Kaichō, tiene mi ayuda incondicionalmente—Dijo Tsubaki de forma seria, aunque sonriéndole un poco a su [Rey].

—¡Nosotras también estamos para ayudarla, Kaichō! —Dijeron el resto de chicas apoyando a su [Rey] con todo y corazón.

—Gracias. Bien chicas… tenemos trabajo que hacer, muévanse—Sōna sonrió un poquito, para luego ponerse seria e indicar que tenían trabajo, eso hacia el Consejo Estudiantil.

—¿Qué hace el familiar de Asia-san aquí? —Aquella pregunta la hizo Tomoe Meguri, viendo de como aquel Dragón azul estaba completamente dormido en el sillón y se veía muy tierno a mirar de todas las mujeres, incluidas las más frías y serias de todas.

—Mhn, es raro que el familiar de Argento-san este aquí… por lo poco que sabía, no lo visitaba en un buen tiempo—Tsubaki hizo sus análisis, era cierto que Asia había descuidado mucho tiempo a su familiar, quien sabe, por unos 7 meses o incluso más, no lo sabía con exactitud.

—Mmm, ciertamente es raro que este aquí… especialmente en la oficina, siendo este lugar muy seguro incluso contra los seres sobrenaturales—Sōna hablo su punto, este lugar y todo la Academia estaba resguardada por un sello de protección muy poderoso, se tenía que tener un poder mayor que la misma barrera para pasar, cuando no había nadie en la Academia.

Todas empezaron a pensar en del como el Dragón pudo llegar al interior, pero dejaron eso de lado para poder tomar fotos al Dragón que en verdad se veía muy lindo durmiendo.

—Ahhh, eh renacido. Muchas gracias Rassei por cuidar la entrada y no dejar que entre nadie hasta que termine de ducharme… mhn, se me hace raro el hecho de que Sōna y su nobleza aun no llegaran, pero bueno, aún es muy temprano para eso… haber, son las…. ¡santa madre! —Issei salió de la habitación de baño y se estaba secando con una toalla su cabello y rostro, tapándose con otra sus partes bajas para rematar.

Hablaba en voz alta las cosas que estaba pensando, luego movió su mano y la pantalla apareció debajo de su mano, luego miro la hora y abrió los ojos como platos y dio un pequeño salto que hizo que su toalla, la que tapaba sus partes bajas se cayera al suelo, pero el muy idiota de Issei no se dio cuenta por estar muy sorprendido por ver la hora. ¿Tanto demoro en ducharse?

Pero dejando su sorpresa de lado, fijo su vista en donde estaba Rassei, abriendo los ojos como platos y quedándose en completo shock por, bueno, por ver a Rassei dormido, ah, y también por ver a las mujeres del Consejo Estudiantil, todas ellas muy sonrojadas y mirando directamente su entrepierna, je, era bueno que tuviera algo que lo tapara allá abajo, pero de igual forma se estaba preguntando porque lo estaban mirando solo allí, salió del shock poco a poco, iba hablar, pero:

—E-E-Es grande—Dijeron todas sin despegar sus ojos de la entrepierna del chico, el cual al escuchar eso bajo la mirada para encontrarse con la toalla blanca en el suelo y ver que estaba desnudo y mostrando a su Jr. a todas las señoritas que estaban en la oficina.

El peliblanco hizo lo más sensato del momento, lo más sensato que todo hombre que se respeta haría.

—¡KKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA! —Tomo la toalla se tapó y luego se metió de nuevo al baño, cerrando la puerta con todo y seguro para que nadie lo vea ni le hable.

Rassei solo soltó un bostezo luego de haber despertado de su siesta, fue muy reconfortante el dormir por unos minutos, ahora sí, a vigilar, no le iba a fallar a su padre la orden que se le dio, pero vio a muchas chicas en la habitación, todas ellas estaban con las caras rojas, una que otra con un hilillo de sangre bajando por su nariz. Rassei solo se encogió de hombros y siguió con su labor de vigilancia, hasta incluso se puso lentes negros como esos guardaespaldas de las estrellas.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

* * *

 **…Episodio 37 – Rassei – Concluido…**

* * *

 **+Aclaraciones**

Ya está un nuevo episodio en línea. Su calificación es de un: 8.80/10. Bravo seniore.

Bien, ya finalmente hice que Himari, de Omamori Himari, apareciera en el Fanfic, me lo han estado pidiendo desde ya hace mucho y pues, sus plegarias fueron escuchadas.

Lo digo enserio, Himari se parece muchísimo a Raynare, ¿verdad?

Muchos me preguntan, ¿Porque Issei va en auto si es un tipo todo poderoso y eso? Pues la respuesta es muy simple, Issei; es humano.

Rassei apareció, aquel Dragón que en este Fanfic deja a Asia por el maltrato, además de estar matándolo de forma involuntaria.

Aclaro que este episodio iba a ser muy diferente, pero al final me corregí y pues, para mi si quedo bien.

Bien... con eso dicho les dejo una pregunta... ¿Quieren dulce niños? Tengo muchos, kekeke.

* * *

 **Información recopilada del Episodio 37**

Himari Noihara siempre estuvo solo para proteger a su amo y sus conocidos, siempre desde las sombras, siempre matando a aquellos seres que querían atentar con la vida de su señor, siempre al filo de la muerte a cada segundo de su vida. Fue entrenada desde pequeña por sus abuelos adoptivos, claramente siendo humanos y ella una Yōkai, pero eso no les interesaba a ellos, la vieron con una simple humana más, pero no le enseñaron todo ya que su vida no fue muy larga y al final terminaron muriendo.

Rassei, antigua familiar de Asia Argento. Antes de que aquellas mujeres e incluida su ama traicionaran al ahora su padre, él estaba bien, no sufría de algún tipo de perdida, dependía de sus habilidades y eso era muy bueno. Pero lo malo llego al momento de que su ama había sido marcada por un Dragón macho más fuerte que él y, por lo que se notaba a leguas, no lo quería cerca de la rubia y aquel poder que vinculaba su cuerpo con de su ama, aquella aura lo estaba matando y su supervivencia en este bosque se estaba volviendo nula, así que salió de allí para poder buscar al único que no lo rechazaría; Hyōdō Issei.

Bien... gracias por leer esta parte... yo me despido diciendo...

* * *

...Nos vemos...


	39. Episodio 38

**Autor Gghoist**

* * *

 **Renuncia a los personajes de Anime/Manga**

Los personajes de HSDxD le pertenecen a: Ichiei Ishibumi

* * *

 **Géneros**

Ecchi, romance, comedia, Harem, shounen, [Sobrenatural], fanservice, OP, y etc

 **Formas**

Personaje humano y demás especies hablando: ¿Odiarlas? Si las odio  
Personaje sellado hablando: [Boosted Gear: Activado]  
 _Personaje humano y demás especies pensando: "Deja de hablar"  
Personaje sellado pensando: "[Con este poder, me siento renovado]"  
Comunicación vía sello mágico: Hola a todos  
_Asunto importante o cosa importante: [Longinus Destruida]

* * *

 **Resumen**

Traición por aquí, traición por allá y por más allá. Eh, no siempre alguien va a venir a prestarte poder, tienes que ganártelo, aunque al principio serás simplemente un debilucho, pero con el tiempo, serás fuerte para proteger, pues, no lo sé. Ve por este camino, hasta llegar a la meta.

* * *

.

.

.

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía que pueden haber y también por las letras o palabras que están mal escritas.

Van a ver OoC de los personajes de anime.

* * *

.

.

.

—E-E-Es grande—Dijeron todas sin despegar sus ojos de la entrepierna del chico, el cual al escuchar eso bajo la mirada para encontrarse con la toalla blanca en el suelo y ver que estaba desnudo y mostrando a su Jr. a todas las señoritas que estaban en la oficina.

El peliblanco hizo lo más sensato del momento, lo más sensato que todo hombre que se respeta haría.

—¡KKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA! —Tomo la toalla se tapó y luego se metió de nuevo al baño, cerrando la puerta con todo y seguro para que nadie lo vea ni le hable.

Rassei solo soltó un bostezo luego de haber despertado de su siesta, fue muy reconfortante el dormir por unos minutos, ahora sí, a vigilar, no le iba a fallar a su padre la orden que se le dio, pero vio a muchas chicas en la habitación, todas ellas estaban con las caras rojas, una que otra con un hilillo de sangre bajando por su nariz. Rassei solo se encogió de hombros y siguió con su labor de vigilancia, hasta incluso se puso lentes negros como esos guardaespaldas de las estrellas.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

—Nooo, ahora no me puedo casar—Issei estaba llorando estilo anime en una esquinita de la habitación del baño, en aquella esquina también se estaba chupando el dedo como si de un bebe se tratara.

—[No seas dramático, además, ya estuviste casado una vez] —La voz de la razón hablo en la mente del peliblanco, la voz resonaba con sabiduría y alegría.

—¿Es enserio chaval? ¡Pero esta vez no cuenta, yo quería casarme con una bella mujer, tener dos hijos, mimarlos, educarlos y jugar con ellos! Pero, ¡pero ahora eso no se va a poder! ¡mi suerte es muy mala! —Issei se lamentaba mucho, aunque la verdad al resto no le importaba que se casara, más bien querían que lo violaran en una enorme orgía y que vivan felices por unos días, aunque sea.

—[¡Ya déjate de pendejadas! ¡sal allá fuera y enfrenta aquel asunto como todo un hombre!] —Ddraig hablo como todo un capitán que estaba guiando a sus tropas hacia la victoria contra el enemigo.

—Cierto… ¡es cierto, tengo que arreglar mis asuntos por mis propias manos! ¡eso es, ahora sí estoy muy motivado! ¡salgamos! —Issei se levantó de golpe, se miró al espejo, tomo su toalla y se lo amarro mucho más fuerte, al menos ahora si estaba puesto un bóxer sacado de quien sabe dónde, pero bueno.

—[Un buen dialogo sirve de mucho para la motivación] —Murmuro Ddraig, recostándose en su cama imaginaria de buen tamaño, suavidad increíble y comodidad perfecta.

Una luz que le daba una determinación absoluta apareció en el techo, una luz blanca que decía que apoyaba a Issei en todo, guiándolo por el buen camino y sin dejar que tropiece y avance hasta cumplir sus objetivos.

Abrió la puerta con toda la determinación obtenida por las hermosas y suculentas palabras dichas por la voz de la razón, una vez estuvo fuera se encontró, pues solo se encontró con Rassei, el cual lo estaba mirando y una vez que lo vio soltó un lindo gritito de Dragón y fue volando hasta estar en la cabeza de su padre, el cual estaba muy desencajado al ver que no había nadie en la sala, luego se preguntó, ¿Cuándo tiempo se estuvo lamentando allí dentro?

 **Son las 9:10 am. Todos los alumnos están en clases en este momento, joven Issei.**

—Mmm, ya veo, aguante… ¡ahora si ya valió, me largo a casa a ver mi uniforme y luego a infiltrarme como un… ninja! —Issei tomo una bufanda que estaba por allí, una bufanda de color celeste y luego se la puso cubriendo su rostro, dejando solo sus ojos para poder ver, luego de eso, saco una esfera de humo de quien sabe dónde y la lanzo al suelo, una nube de humo apareció y una vez aquel humo se disipará, Issei y Rassei ya no estaban en la oficina. Estaban intentando salir por la ventana que estaba muy bien cerrada.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

 **10 am, Academia Kuōh**

En este momento Issei está en la terraza de la estructura que albergaba su salón y de muchos otros más. El peliblanco estaba lanzando una pelota al cielo, en donde estaba Rassei volando y además atrapando la pelota para luego regresarlo a su padre que estaba con una sonrisa cariñosa en sus labios, este tiempo de tranquilidad le estaba gustando mucho y eso no lo negaba, pero su buen tiempo ya se acabó en este preciso, momento:

—¡HYŌDŌ ISSEI! —Rassei se asustó por ese grito aterrador y fue rápidamente a la cabeza de su padre, el cual se levantó rápidamente la capucha que tenía con su chaqueta blanca del [MM], ocultando a Rassei, pero dejando debajo de esta al Dragón.

Por la puerta de la terraza entro una iracunda Lucy Heartfilia, echando humo de su nariz como si de un torro maquiavélico se tratará, en su cabeza se podían ver unos cuernos que estaban ya con el nombre del peliblanco marcadas en cada par de cuernos muy filosos, los ojos de la rubia eran muy rojos, sin pupila, dándole más ese aspecto de Demonio en busca de su víctima.

—L-L-Lucy… ¿p-p-puedo saber que pasa? —Pregunto un nervioso Issei, retrocediendo poco a poco hacia atrás porque Lucy lo estaba mirando con unas ansias de asesinar muy enormes.

—¿Puedo saber por qué no me fuiste a ver a mi casa? ¡Me la pase casi toda la mañana esperándote y tu ni te aparecías! ¡Aaaaahhh! —Al final Lucy soltó un grito de frustración, pero estaba triste de igual manera, se suponía que era una promesa, pero esa promesa había sido rota por el peliblanco.

—Guiaao—La rubia escucho aquello y regreso a ver a Issei nuevamente, secándose las pocas lagrimas que estaban por salir de sus ojos, en la cabeza de Issei vio que estaban un par de ojitos rojos, para luego ver una nariz algo azulada con blanco, luego vio salir una cabeza que parecía ser de un Dragón, Lucy no pudo resistirse ante tanta hermosura y se lanzó hacia el peliblanco, el cual fue llevado de trasero al suelo, pero Lucy quedo encima, quedando en una pose muy comprometedora.

—Wuaaa, es muy lindo… ¿Cómo se llama? —Lucy, que estaba sentada encima del chico que de igual forma estaba sentando en el suelo con un dolor de trasero regular, pregunto al peliblanco para saber el nombre de tan lindo y hermoso Dragon Sprite.

—S-Se llama Rassei—Dijo Issei algo nervioso, puede que sea por el dolor, el temor o puede que sea el hecho de estar muy cerca de los pechos de la rubia, cualquiera de las opciones.

—Oww, es tan lindo en verdad, ¿verdad Rassei-kun? ¿Quién es el lindo? Si, tu eres el lindo, tú lo eres—Lucy era muy cariñosa con los animales, ahora que tenía a un pequeño Dragón enfrente lo estaba acariciando y el Dragón se dejaba acariciar, aunque no se despegaba de la cabeza del peliblanco.

—Perdón Lucy, perdón por haber roto la promesa de ir a verte a tu casa, en verdad estoy muy arrepentido—Issei estaba con la cabeza gacha, en verdad estaba muy arrepentido por hacerle eso a la rubia, nunca fue su intención el lastimarla o hacerla enfadar.

—(Suspiro) No importa ahora, solo… no lo vuelvas hacer, ¿ok? —Lucy hablo de forma cariñosa, mirando ahora al chico que alzo la mirada para verla a ella, para mirar sus lindos ojos color chocolate.

—De acuerdo, te quiero Lucy, gracias por ser buena conmigo, jeje—Issei sonrió cerrando los ojos, sin ver el enorme sonrojo que apareció en las mejillas de la rubia.

— _Baka_ —Susurro la rubia de forma cariñosa, algo que Issei si pudo escuchar claramente por estar muy cerca de la chica.

Rassei estaba de espectador, pero sabía que era lo que tenía hacer, con sus cuatro extremidades tomo la cabeza de Issei y luego con sus alas aleteo algo fuerte, para luego elevarse al cielo luego de haber hecho su labor. Issei junto con Lucy se estaban besando, Rassei había jalado la cabeza del muchacho hacia la rubia, apuntando bien sus labios y finalmente ambos terminaron besándose.

Lucy abrazo el cuello del chico, Issei coloco sus manos en la cintura de la rubia, así para darle un toque más amoroso al momento, ambos cerraron los ojos y disfrutaron del momento, besándose sin la necesidad de mover sus labios, no era necesario en ese momento.

—Ese fue un buen beso—Comento Issei luego de haberse separo de aquel beso, ambos estaban con sus frentes pegadas y respirando estrepitosamente por algo de oxígeno. Aquel comentario hizo que las mejillas de la rubia ardieran en un rojo incandescente mucho mayor que los anteriores.

—¡Pu-Pues claro que sí! ¡s-s-soy una experta en dar be-besos! —Dijo Lucy de forma Tsundere, mirando a otro lado y haciendo un puchero con sus mejillas.

—Oh, ya veo. Eso quiere decir que ya te has besado antes con otros chicos, ¿verdad? (Suspiro) Es una pena, creía que yo era el primero, pero bueno, nada es como uno lo desea en este mundo—Issei estaba actuando, haciéndose el dolido por no ser el primero en la vida de la rubia.

—¡E-E-Eso no es verdad! ¡t-t-t-t-tu eres el pr-primero al que beso de ese modo! —Lucy hizo que Issei la mirara a los ojos, para que vea que no estaba mintiendo, era verdad todo, Issei era el primero en su vida, eso nadie lo iba a cambiar, nadie en toda esta existencia.

—Me alegro… es bueno ser el primero, ¡me esforzaré, ya verás! —Issei miro con determinación hacia los ojos de la rubia, la cual se sonrojo por ver aquellos ojos rojos/rosados tan hermosos y brillantes.

—Giaai—Rassei se posó de nuevo en la cabeza del peliblanco, el cual llevo la mano hacia la cabecita del Dragón y lo acaricio suavemente, Rassei acepto con gusto la caricia de su padre.

—Jejeje, pareces como si fueras el padre de Rassei-kun—Comento Lucy. Cabe recalcar que ambos aún estaban en el suelo, Lucy encima de Issei.

—Se puede decir que soy su padre—Comento Issei, ya que como ahora Rassei era su responsabilidad, tenía que cuidarlo como si de un hijo suyo se tratase.

—¿Quién es la madre? —Pregunto curiosa, para ver si podía tomar el lugar de madre de aquel Dragoncito tan lindo.

—No sé cuál sea su madre, no ha mostrado algún afecto hacia una femenina a excepción de ti—Explico Issei con una mano en su mentón, era cierto que Rassei no mostraba afecto hacia una chica en específico, incluso cuando llego a su salón ya todo bien vestido y con Rassei oculto en su cabeza, este no hizo nada cuando estuvo cerca de Asia, Irina y Xenovia. Intento acercarse a Lucy, pero cuando veía aquella aura era mejor estar alejada de ella.

Con Aika no reaccionaba a nada, Katase y Murayama de igual manera, cuando se topo con Koneko no hubo ningún movimiento, con Rossweisse ni hablar, bueno, en fin, con nadie del género femenino reaccionaba Rassei, pero ahora con Lucy era muy diferente, como si quisiera que ella jugara con él, que lo mime igual que hacia Issei cuando tenía algo de tiempo.

—Giiaaa—Rassei solo miro un momento a Lucy a los ojos, para luego soltar un gritito tierno. Algo que hizo derretir el corazón de Lucy al ver tanta lindura en un solo día.

—¡Yay, ahora yo soy tu mamita! —Ahora Lucy se autoproclamo madre de Rassei, aunque ni el Dragón ni Issei se quejaban de aquello.

 **Groaarr…**

Todos se abrazaron fuertemente por escuchar aquel rugido salido de quien sabe dónde, pero escuchando bien, se fijaron que era Issei o, su estómago en este caso, que estaba rugiendo por un poco de comida, ya que no desayuno, y ahora como era el almuerzo, pues necesitaba comer algo.

—Pe-Perdón, el hambre del momento—Se disculpó Issei por el pequeño susto que hizo vivir a los otros dos y a el mismo.

—Ah, bueno… traje un Bento de más, ¿si quieres podemos comer aquí? Juntos con Rassei-kun—Dijo Lucy, haciendo aparecer un círculo mágico en su mano, de donde salieron dos Bento envueltos con unos pañuelos rojos.

—¡Me encantaría! ¿verdad Rassei? —Issei le pregunto a Rassei, el cual le respondió con aquel rugido lindo que siempre hacia, dando señal de que, si era una buena idea el comer un poco, Rassei también necesitaba comer algo.

Una vez ambos se separaron, sin avergonzarse claro está, se sentaron en los asientos que estaban en la azotea, abrieron los dos Bento y empezaron a comer. Había unos Onigiri, unos chorizos de cerdo, unos sándwitch, un poco de verduras, y estaba acompañado de un jugo de tamarindo, algo que a Lucy le gustaba mucho, a decir verdad.

También alimentaban a Rassei, aunque él prefería comer solo luego de que recibiera una porción de comida. Puede que Rassei tenga apariencia de un bebe, pero era ya un niño en comparación a su edad actual, la cual aún era desconocida.

Sin más preámbulos siguieron comiendo sin tener algún percance o intromisiones a la hora de comer.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

La hora de salida llego al fin. Ya era de tarde e Issei junto con Rassei estaban por irse en el coche de Lucy, pero algo imprevisto paso y es que Issei fue llamado por el Consejo Estudiantil, algo que el peliblanco ya lo veía venir, pero al menos iba a disculparse y a tomar la responsabilidad por algún daño a la propiedad. Lucy se marchó sola en su Mclaren, pero no sin antes darle unas caricias a Rassei en su cabecita y luego de robarle un beso a Issei, ya con eso acelero a fondo y fue perdiéndose por las calles de Kuōh,

Ahora el peliblanco estaba en frente de la puerta del Consejo Estudiantil.

 **Toc, toc, toc…**

—¡Adelante! —Issei soltó un suspiro fuerte, Rassei abrazo la cabeza del peliblanco, como si algo iba a pasar, abrió la puerta e ingreso al interior.

—Buenas tardes Kaichō, chicas y… chicas Gremory—Issei ingreso a la oficina y se encontró con las chicas del Consejo y, además, de las chicas del Club de lo Oculto, no estaban Kiba ni Gasper.

—Issei-kun… bi-bienvenido… puedes tomar asiento, gracias—Sōna intentaba poner un rostro serio y sereno, pero le era casi imposible, ya que recordar lo que vio en la mañana, no era muy favorable el ver al chico, especialmente su entrepierna, eso iba para todas las mujeres que habían visto al Jr. de Issei, todas estaban sonrojadas e intentaba apartar la mirada del muchacho, específicamente de su entrepierna. No las culpen por favor, eran Demonios y chicas a fin de cuenta, no estoy diciendo que todas las chicas son así, solo que las hormonas del momento y eso.

—Oh, ¿Qué haces con Isse-san, Rassei? —Pregunto Asia al ver a su familiar en la cabeza del muchacho, ahora que tenía la oportunidad de ver a su familiar lo iba a mimar como siempre lo hacía.

Asia se levantó de su lugar y fue con una sonrisa carismática hacia Issei, especialmente iba a donde Rassei a poder darle un abrazo, significado de que lo extrañaba, no era como si lo haya dejado por casi un año en el olvido, no, solo fueron unos días, para ella.

—¡Giiiaaarr! —Rassei se envolvió en su electricidad azul, característica de él, miraba con ojos fríos a la rubia que paro en seco al ver del como su familiar la estaba tratando, la estaba tratando con hostilidad al tope.

—¿Q-Que pasa Rassei? S-S-Soy yo, Asia—Asia intentaba acercarse más a su familiar, y cuando estaba muy cerca de este, Issei le dio una cachetada en su mejilla izquierda.

 **Paff…**

Asia abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, Issei le había dado una cachetada, le estaba doliendo, pero más le dolía en su corazón, el ver como el chico que antes fue su esposo, la estaba golpeando.

—¿¡Cómo te a través a golpear a Asia-chan, Isse!? —Akeno se levantó de su asiento muy indignada con lo que hizo el peliblanco, puede que ya no sean nada y simplemente "amigos", pero eso no le daba ningún derecho a Issei de golpear a Asia solo porque le daba la gana, eso era inaceptable en un hombre.

—No te acerques a Rassei, Asia. El ya no es tu familiar, ya no es nada de ti. Así que solo hazme el favor de no acercártele jamás en tu vida o, de lo contrario, no respondo ante mis acciones, ahora Rassei está bajo mi cuidado, ahora Rassei es mi hijo, y yo, como buen padre, no dejare que una maldita se acerque a él con intenciones hostiles y no hostiles… espero y te quede claro Argento…—Al final Issei fue muy serio y frío, sus ojos rojos brillaron en maldad pura, haciendo que las chicas que le vieron los ojos, se asusten por ver aquella fase de horror del muchacho.

Asia bajo la cabeza y simplemente regreso a su lugar, para luego ser consolada por las chicas Gremory, que estaban mirando con malos ojos al peliblanco, el cual ni atención les estaba prestando, ellas no eran algo que se necesitaba poner algo de su tiempo.

—Ya dejando las escenas de lado. Te llamamos porque hemos estado recibiendo avistamientos de Demonios renegados, 5 Demonios en total, pero estos han estado destruyendo algunos bosques en estos días, nada grave, pero el problema radica en que su poder es muy superior al de todas nosotras… no sabemos que es lo que planean, no sabemos si siguen ordenes o simplemente es instinto… pero sabemos que son un peligro potencial y se están acercando a Kuōh poco a poco—Sōna tomo su personalidad seria y calculadora, aun no tenían una imagen clara de lo que eran esas cosas, aun así eran muy peligrosos.

—Ya veo. Si se están acercando hacia aquí tiene que ser por algo o alguien… tal vez están buscando algo o simplemente están siguiendo órdenes… puede que sea Qlippoth—Issei tomo asiento en el sillón que estaban en medio, para luego poner una pose pensativa ante esa deducción.

—Lo dudo mucho, Qlippoth aún no se mueve… están inactivos y eso lo sabemos muy bien, su rastro se perdió por completo. Si esas cosas fueran de Qlippoth, se nos notificaría en un segundo, por eso sé que no son parte de ellos, pero eso no quiere decir que no sean peligroso… no tenemos imagen clara de lo que son, cuando los localizamos, se desvanecen como si fueran aire… eso es un problema muy grave, puede que tengan forma humana, animal o de otro objeto—Sōna dijo sus afirmaciones muy bien acertadas.

—Uff, esto si es un lió. ¿Saben si se están moviendo o están ocultos en este momento? —Pregunto Issei, el cual estaba ocupado tecleando en sus pantallas y buscando la destrucción que habían hecho esos Demonios renegados de los que se estaba hablando en este momento, todas las chicas en el lugar estaban viendo todo lo que Issei estaba haciendo.

—Se mantienen ocultos, hace dos días atrás se informó sobre un avistamiento a unos 20 kilómetros fuera de Kuōh, Yato y su séquito pasaban por allí de improvisto y vieron el destrozo que se estaba provocando en un bosque, un enorme incendio se provocó, ellos terminaron salvando a las personas de un pueblo pequeño que casi mueren carbonizadas… ellos intentaron encontrar al culpable pero no dieron con él, fueron aquellos Demonios, lo sabemos muy bien… puede que no tengamos imagen clara de ellos, pero sabemos algo de sus habilidades—Explico Sōna, aquello fue información recolectada gracias a Yato y su séquito, que iba en aumento por lo poco que sabía.

—¿Sabes cuáles son sus habilidades? —Pregunto Issei, queriendo saber sobre las habilidades de sus futuros enemigos a vencer.

—Agua, Tierra, Aire, Fuego, el otro podemos decir que maneja el metal—Informa Sōna, aquello era lo poco que sabían de las habilidades de cada renegado, no era mucho, pero era algo, a fin de cuentas.

—Elementos y uno que maneja el metal, es interesante… bien, pondré en vigilancia toda la ciudad, 30 kilómetros a las afueras de Kuōh, cualquier señal de hostilidad será informada inmediatamente, llegaremos allí y si podemos, los detendremos como sea. [System] les informara a ti Sōna y Rias, manténganse en pie en ese momento, no podemos dejar que ellos dañen la ciudad o a los alrededores—Issei hablo de forma seria, haciendo unos últimos tecleos y dejando que los sensores gravitatorios se encargaran de encontrar a esos renegados.

—Gracias por tu ayuda Isse-kun…—Sōna agradeció la ayuda que les estaba proporcionando el peliblanco, era bueno tener su ayuda, ya que al ser un humano el no debería meterse en los problemas sobrenaturales, pero el chico ya estaba muy metido en eso y era mejor pedir su ayuda antes de perder y morir.

—No hay de que Sōna, lo que sea para ayudar—Issei sonrió un poco, sonrojando a la pelinegra que lo oculto algo bien, pero las Gremory la vieron y sus sensores de celos ya estaba por llegar a tope.

—¿P-P-Porque alejas a Rassei de m-mi lado? —Todos los reunidos allí prestaron atención a la melancólica voz de Asia Argento, la cual estaba siendo consolada por Akeno.

—Simple. No mereces a Rassei, ¿quieres saber por qué? Pues bien… al ser marcada por un Dragón macho, su aura se quedó en ti, aquella aura no quería a Rassei como su hijo, así que lo enveneno y Rassei fue muriendo poco a poco por el pasar del tiempo. Claro, no te diste cuenta por estar en tus cosas y demás, no le prestaste atención por casi un año entero, podía vivir solo claro, pero al momento de que tú fuiste marcada, Rassei ya no tenía muchas probabilidades de vivir, así que vino a mí y yo corte el lazo que te unía a Rassei como su ama, ahora… tú no eres nada y Rassei no es nada tuyo, punto—Issei explico la razón del porque ella no podía acercarse al Dragón azulado, les mostró las fotos del cómo estaba Rassei cuando lo encontró, lo vieron y sus corazones se rompieron en mil pedazos, a todas en general, ya que ver al pobre Dragón estar muriendo poco a poco y echado encima del chico, era algo muy triste de ver.

Asia empezó a llorar mucho más que antes, esto era su culpa, su maldita culpa, por eso Rassei casi muere, por eso ahora su antiguo familiar no la quería cerca, porque ella intento matarlo sin siquiera saberlo, pero si no hubiera sido marcada por aquel Dragón, nada de eso hubiera pasado y todo seguiría como antes.

—Y ¿Qué hubiera pasado si tu hubieras marcado a Asia? Hyōdō-kun—Tsubaki pregunto aquello, algo que llamo la atención de todos, especialmente de las Gremory y de Asia, la cual esperaba la respuesta del chico.

—Pues… Rassei hubiera aparecido y me hubiera carbonizado como lo hacía siempre, pero no moriría ya que yo no lo rechazaría, puede que Rassei sea celoso, pero no me odiaba, solo no me quería cerca de su "madre", jejeje—Issei dijo aquello con algo de nervios, ya que Rassei en el pasado siempre lo carbonizaba y demás, pero al final sonrió un poquito al ver como Rassei le estaba dando unos golpecitos con sus patitas en la cabeza.

El corazón ya destrozado de Asia, se destrozó aún más por esas palabras, dejo a un buen chico, al chico que la amaba por sobre todo, sin importar que también amaba a otras, al chico que aceptaría todo por ella, al chico que daría su vida por ella, pero ahora, aquel chico había sido cambiado por ella misma, por su propia mano, por ella.

—Ese es Hyōdō Issei, aunque ya no pervertido—Comento con una sonrisa Tomoe, viendo del cambio que sufrió el chico.

—Cee, antes podía espiarlas cuando quisiera y en el momento que sea—Comento Issei, poniendo una sonrisa pervertida actuada, algo que hizo que todas las mujeres del grupo Sitri se taparan con lo que sea que encontraran a su alcance.

—Pero ahora no lo harías… sino, serias severamente castigado, Isse-kun—Comento de forma seria Sōna, mirando con ojos fríos al peliblanco que estaba algo nervioso por la mirada de la presidenta.

—Sí, es bueno que cambiara. Por cierto… quería disculparme por ingresar a la oficina sin permiso en la mañana, además de usar su baño para ducharme, pagare cualquier daño que haya hecho, además les pido disculpas por la vergonzosa escena que vieron cuando se me cayó la toalla de mis partes… eso fue muy vergonzoso en verdad… por eso… ¡por favor perdónenme! —Issei hizo una reverencia, y Rassei no se movió de la cabeza del chico, parecía que el Dragón estaba bien pegado a la cabeza del muchacho, ya que no lo soltaba ni de broma.

Ahora sí, los celos de las Gremory estaban ya afuera, saber que Issei dejo ver a su Jr. a estas mujeres, eso si las ponía muy celosas, ellas luego de haberse casado con Issei nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de bañarse con él o intentar hacer algo pervertido, pero cuando había tiempo ellas lo evitaban por ya tener a alguien al cual ver lo que sea.

Las chicas del grupo Sitri se sonrojaron de golpe y solo bajaron la mirada al recordar al "gran" Jr. de Issei, eso en verdad las estaba afectado, sus hormonas pueden ser, especialmente de las chicas que fueron reencarnadas, ya que ellas al ser una vez humanas estaban más afectadas por ver a un chico desnudo, no lo imaginaban ya que no eran unas pervertidas, pero en la mañana vieron al chico así y pues, la pervertida que estaba guardada en el interior de ellas estaba saliendo poco a poco.

—N-N-Ni lo menciones—Dijeron todas al unísono, desviando la mirada para que sus pensamientos puedan ser aclarados y no contaminados con escenas nada santas.

—Bien… gracias por su perdón, ahora si… me voy que tengo tarea que terminar—Aquel guante negro apareció en su mano derecha, para luego chasquear los dedos y abrir una de sus tantas rasgaduras características que el poseía.

Antes de cruzar el peliblanco regreso a verlas a todas, se despidió con la mano al igual que Rassei con su patita, haciendo que las Sitri sintieran una enorme ternura y se olvidaran de lo que estaba pensando, las Gremory en cambio se sintieron algo mal, ya que por poco y matan a una vida inocente por su propio egoísmo y satisfacción, en verdad no merecían perdón alguno.

Issei ingreso a la rasgadura y esta se cerró una vez Issei junto con Rassei se fueran a la casa del peliblanco.

—Ahora… me puedes explicar que es eso de "ver mis partes" que dijo Isse, ¿eh, Sōna? —Rias ya estaba envuelta con su aura de destrucción al tope, sonreía tiernamente viendo a la pelinegra.

—Es algo… que tu no verás, Rias—Dijo Sōna con una sonrisa desafiante.

—¡Turn down for what! ¡ooooooooooohhhhhhhh! —Las chicas Sitri gritaron aquello al ver como Rias Gremory había sido derrotada por Sōna Sitri, y eso que solo fue con palabras y no peleas.

Rias en su lugar abrió los ojos bien grandes al ver cómo fue humillada por su mejor amiga de la infancia, las otras chicas trataban de no reírse, pero sabían muy bien que aquello que dijo Sōna también iba dirigida a ellas.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Issei, con Rassei en su cabeza, apareció en la sala de su casa, y lo que vio, pues lo desencajo un poco.

Pues, allí vio a todas las chicas, véase a Eve, Grayfia, Ophis, Mavis, Le Fay, Kuroka, Kurumu y Himari, todas ellas tiradas en el piso con los ojos hechos unos remolinos, además de que mucho vapor estaba saliendo de sus cabezas, todas ellas estaban inconscientes por lo que se podía ver, pero ni Issei ni Rassei sabían él porque estaban así.

—Creo que se debe al sobre esfuerzo de aprendizaje—Aquello lo dijo Lucy, la cual salía de la cocina con un sándwich de jamón y queso, dándole un mordisco y saboreándolo.

—Opino lo mismo que Lucy-san… pero ver que estaban leyendo aquel Icha Icha, no sé qué pensar en verdad—Katase salió de la cocina cargando un jugo de uva en un vaso de vidrio.

—Eso es verdad, aquel libro es una mala influencia—Murayama también salió de la cocina, ella cargando otro sándwich, pero este es de pollo y mayonesa.

—Habla por ti, el libro es muy bueno, solo quiero conocer al autor para darme mis bendiciones por tan buen libro—Aika se asomó por uno de los sillones, ella tenía en mano uno de esos libros, además de tener otro montón a su lado.

—¡Este libro es la salvación de mundo! —Motohama estaba saltando como colegiala, pero su cara estaba muy golpeada, quien sabe el porqué.

—¡De ley! —Matsuda también apareció, pero este lanzándole pétalos de rosas a su otro compañero, además, también estaba bien golpeado.

—Yaaaaaaaa~—Issei estaba con una cara de póker, Rassei tenía unos lentes negros que ocultaban sus ojos.

Tal parece que un día "normal" había pasado por aquí, además de que aquel día "normal" fue disfrutado por las chicas sin ninguna complicación, pero mira que al final dejo sus consecuencias, las chicas estaban fuera de combate por sobrecargar su cerebro con esas cosas, pero algo le decía que no solo estaban leyendo, sino que también salieron, compraron, bebieron, compraron de nuevo, vieron muchas películas, bebieron de nuevo y bueno, un sinfín de cosas que pasa en un día de chicas.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

* * *

 **…Episodio 38 – Girls – Concluido…**

* * *

 **+Aclaraciones**

Bueno, un nuevo episodio ha sido subido en la web para que puedan leerla. Se lleva una nota de: 8/10.

Bien, ya introduje a nuevos enemigos que no son de Qlippoth. Pero eso no quiere decir que sean débiles, son muy fuertes, capaz de matar a un Demonio de Clase Alta y más.

Lucy, se autoproclamo madre de Rassei, aunque este no diga otra cosa, puede que sea verdad, pero Lucy tiene competencia que son las otras chicas.

Rassei es macho, un niño para ser más específicos, así que se olvidan de que es una niña o algo así.

Pregunta... ¿Quién creen que es el autor de Icha Icha de este universo?

Pregunta... ¿A quién shippeas tú? Yo, a Rias con Akeno. Koneko con Ravel. Issei con Vali. Vali con Arthur. Y un sinfín de shipping.

Aclaro, no soy fanático del Yaoi, pero creo que no es malo y si tiene una buena historia, me gustaría aún más.

* * *

 **Información recopilada del Episodio 38**

Tal parece que las chicas que viven con Issei se le han pasado en grande en aquel día, mira que sobrecargar sus propios cerebros quien sabe con qué cosas, pero no se le puede hacer nada, todo sea por el amor y la recopilación de sentimientos para Himari, es necesario que ella aprenda para saber qué es lo que siente en realidad.

Parece además que Rassei, aquel pequeño Dragón, tendrá una buena madre, pero, ¿será que Lucy sea la única madre de Rassei?

Se viene una pelea contra seres muy capaces y poderosos, pero juntos trataran de derrotarlos o, morir en el intento. Aquello radicaba solo en los seres como Demonios, magos y demás. Pero, Issei era otra especie, él podía ser herido, pero se necesitaba de un ser mucho más fuerte que el para que pueda morir.

* * *

...Nos vemos...


	40. Episodio 39

**Autor Gghoist**

* * *

 **Renuncia a los personajes de Anime/Manga**

Los personajes de HSDxD le pertenecen a: Ichiei Ishibumi

* * *

 **Géneros**

Ecchi, romance, comedia, Harem, shounen, [Sobrenatural], fanservice, OP, y etc

 **Formas**

Personaje humano y demás especies hablando: ¿Odiarlas? Si las odio  
Personaje sellado hablando: [Boosted Gear: Activado]  
 _Personaje humano y demás especies pensando: "Deja de hablar"  
Personaje sellado pensando: "[Con este poder, me siento renovado]"  
Comunicación vía sello mágico: Hola a todos  
_Asunto importante o cosa importante: [Longinus Destruida]

* * *

 **Resumen**

Traición por aquí, traición por allá y por más allá. Eh, no siempre alguien va a venir a prestarte poder, tienes que ganártelo, aunque al principio serás simplemente un debilucho, pero con el tiempo, serás fuerte para proteger, pues, no lo sé. Ve por este camino, hasta llegar a la meta.

* * *

.

.

.

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía que pueden haber y también por las letras o palabras que están mal escritas.

Van a ver OoC de los personajes de anime.

* * *

.

.

.

—Creo que se debe al sobre esfuerzo de aprendizaje—Aquello lo dijo Lucy, la cual salía de la cocina con un sándwich de jamón y queso, dándole un mordisco y saboreándolo.

—Opino lo mismo que Lucy-san… pero ver que estaban leyendo aquel Icha Icha, no sé qué pensar en verdad—Katase salió de la cocina cargando un jugo de uva en un vaso de vidrio.

—Eso es verdad, aquel libro es una mala influencia—Murayama también salió de la cocina, ella cargando otro sándwich, pero este es de pollo y mayonesa.

—Habla por ti, el libro es muy bueno, solo quiero conocer al autor para darme mis bendiciones por tan buen libro—Aika se asomó por uno de los sillones, ella tenía en mano uno de esos libros, además de tener otro montón a su lado.

—¡Este libro es la salvación de mundo! —Motohama estaba saltando como colegiala, pero su cara estaba muy golpeada, quien sabe el porqué.

—¡De ley! —Matsuda también apareció, pero este lanzándole pétalos de rosas a su otro compañero, además, también estaba bien golpeado.

—Yaaaaaaaa~—Issei estaba con una cara de póker, Rassei tenía unos lentes negros que ocultaban sus ojos.

Tal parece que un día "normal" había pasado por aquí, además de que aquel día "normal" fue disfrutado por las chicas sin ninguna complicación, pero mira que al final dejo sus consecuencias, las chicas estaban fuera de combate por sobrecargar su cerebro con esas cosas, pero algo le decía que no solo estaban leyendo, sino que también salieron, compraron, bebieron, compraron de nuevo, vieron muchas películas, bebieron de nuevo y bueno, un sinfín de cosas que pasa en un día de chicas.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

En un mundo de superhéroes cada ser especial tiene un poder único. Un poder con el cual uno decide hacer el bien o, hacer el mal. Unos son los héroes reconocidos, otros los villanos más conocidos por todos en el mundo, cada bando con sus ideales; los héroes el de proteger a las personas; el de los villanos el de conquistar el mundo y gobernarlo con mano de hierro.

Muchos héroes caían, otros se levantaban, muchos villanos caían, muchos más se levantaban incluso mucho más fuertes que los héroes, pero eso no quería decir que los héroes eran débiles, no, los héroes eran mucho más fuertes, solo que no liberaban todo su poder por las consecuencias que tendrían, aquella norma los villanos no la seguían, liberaban su poder, mataban a mucha gente, sin importar si en ella estuvieran niños, ancianos y bebes, ellos solo querían gobernar.

Los diferentes personajes usaban muchos tipos de poder, desde elementos, hasta poderes más allá de la misma imaginación y el tiempo-espacio.

Había poderes con los cuales podían utilizar la energía del sol a niveles celulares, poderes de hielo al más bajo cero, poderes de espacio-tiempo, poderes de regresar unos minutos en el tiempo, poderes de control de gravedad muy avanzadas, super fuerza, la capacidad de lanzar rayos de los ojos, de poder convertirse en un animal, también había un poder especial, un especial de entre 10, las llamas de la última voluntad.

—¡Es hora de que corran escoria! —Rit, un villano categoría A estaba causando estragos en Lilith, ciudad central de todo el mundo. Este villano era uno muy joven, siendo un muchacho de 19 años, cabello azul, ojos verdad, piel bronceada, ropas de científicos, pero desgastadas. Puede causar terremotos de categoría 6 por lo mucho, aún es muy joven como para causar de más categorías, con su mente brillante logro crear robots de 10 metros de altura que en este momento estar disparando a diestra y siniestra a todas las personas que corrían despavoridas del lugar.

Los héroes no estaban en este momento en la ciudad, la razón era que estaban ocupados con otros villanos mucho más poderosos que Rit, algunos intentaban ir en ayuda de la ciudad, pero los villanos de categoría A+, les estaban dando muchos, muchos problemas.

—¡Kyyyaaaaa! ¡p-p-por favor alguien ayúdeme! —Una chica de unos 17 años estaba muy asustada, y no era por mucho, ya que delante de ellas estaban esas máquinas apuntándole con aquellos rayos láser que desintegraban a todo lo que tocaban.

—¡Voy llegandoooooo~! —Se escuchó una voz masculina que venía desde el cielo, las maquinas dejaron a la chica y centraron su atención en la firma de poder que estaba bajando desde arriba.

— **Poder especial localizado; Llamas Ultima Voluntad… destruir al héroe ahora** —Las maquinas apuntaron al muchacho que caía del cielo, pero antes de que los disparos fueran lanzados, sus brazos robóticos con aquellos láser ya estaban volando por los aires encendidos en un fuego naranja que los iba derritiendo rápidamente, no importaba si fuera un metal muy raro y prácticamente indestructible.

—¡Arrrgh! ¡así que apareciste maldito! ¡héroe categoría A, Hyōdō Issei! ¡maldito portador de las Llamas de la Voluntad! —Dijo el peliazul de forma muy furiosa, ya tuvo la oportunidad de probar esas llamas y pues, no salió bien librado de allí, especialmente porque su piel fue quemada y ahora simplemente lo estaba cubriendo otra capa de nanomáquinas.

Issei, usando sus guantes plateados envueltos en llamas naranjas mando a volar a todas las máquinas del rango de la chica y de otras personas que se estaban ocultándose de las máquinas.

Dando un salto hacia atrás y luego unas cuantas piruetas, quedo en frente de la muchacha pelinegra que estaba en el suelo muy sorprendida por ver a aquel héroe en frente de sus ojos.

—El mismo… solo dame un poco de tiempo, ¿ne? —El peliblanco giro su rostro para poder ver a Rit, para luego pedirle que esperara un poco, algo que irrito mucho al peliazul, pero le daría un poco de tiempo al chico antes de su muerte muy próxima.

La chica estaba sin habla, no podía articular palabra alguna, ver aquellos hermosos ojos naranjas, aquella flama en su frente del mismo color naranja, verlo de cerca hacia que quisiera desmayarse, sentía que sus mejillas le estaban quemando mucho, pero era una quemadura que le gustaba mucho.

—I-I-I-Issei-s-sa-sama—Aquella chica pelinegra pronuncio aquello, ya que los héroes eran muy respetados por todos por hacer sus actos heroicos, poniendo sus vidas en peligro por eso mismo, puede que sean poderosos, pero eso no quería decir que no podían morir.

—Hola. Sujétate bien que nos vamos… ya llego la nave de rescate—Issei miro más adelante en donde estaba una nave de carga de alta tecnología, nave con la cual era de rescate en otras palabras, las personas iban corriendo hacia ella con mucho alivio, otros no podían por estar heridos y para eso, Issei estaba allí.

La chica no pudo articular palabra alguna cuando fue cargada estilo novia y en un parpadeo, ya estaba siendo sentada en uno de los muchos asientos de la nave salvavidas.

 **Booom… Booom… Booom…**

Las explosiones que se escuchaban era Issei destruyendo las maquinas que se acercaban, además de eso, estaba trayendo a todas las personas heridas y entregándoselas al personal de rescate y médicos que habían llegado junto con la nave.

—Un mundo en donde existe la tecnología en la etapa 3, un mundo en donde existen superhéroes y supervillanos, este mundo no puede solo pertenecer a los inmundos humanos, ni mucho menos a los inmundos héroes, nosotros… ¡nosotros somos el mañana, la legión que limpiara este mal del mundo, nosotros somos el todo, nosotros somos la destrucción! —A las espaldas de Rit aparecieron un sinfín de máquinas tipo insectos, otros de forma humanoide muy enormes, en el cielo aparecieron enormes insectos robóticos, todos ellos listos para destruir y poner un nuevo orden.

—Eso no pasara… ustedes son solo destrucción… entonces… ¡nosotros seremos salvación! —Issei ya había terminado de evacuar a todas las personas, además de que la nave salvavidas ya había partido y desde ella, todas las personas miraban en shock la enorme cantidad de máquinas y no podían creer la magnitud de destrucción que dejarían.

Pero todos vieron ese rayo de esperanza, vieron como un enorme torrente de llamas algo suaves estaban siendo expulsadas desde el guante derecho del muchacho, dando hacia atrás, vieron un poco del como en su guante izquierdo se estaba acumulando mucha energía, lista para ser expulsada.

La lucha de un héroe, estaba por comenzar.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

 **Con esto damos por concluido el episodio 8 de Knight with Will.**

 **Gracias a todos nuestros televidentes por sintonizar este programa…**

 **Con eso concluido… nos despedimos… esperen el siguiente capítulo la próxima semana.**

 **Adiós y que tenga buena noche.**

—¡Nooooooooooo~! ¡porque lo cortan cuando estaba por empezar la mejor parte, no, esto no puede ser cierto! Y eso que me escape del trabajo para poder ver el episodio—La que hablo no fue otra que Serafall Leviatán y, tal como dijo, se escapó del trabajo para poder ver el nuevo episodio del programa en donde Issei era uno de los muchos protagonistas.

Aquel programa era de clasificación B, porque tenía temas algo adultos, tenía algo de sangre, pero no mucha, además de ser algo violento, pero no exagerando también. El resto era buen contenidos, siendo un Shounen, con su comedia, con su romance, con sus peleas épicas, con su soundtrack épico y mucho más, además todo eso estaba ambientado en un mundo futurista, con héroes y villanos peleando, unos por la paz, otros por la gobernación del mundo y bueno, allí está la trama.

Contaban con repartos muy buenos, otros que apenas estaban empezando y demás, pero lo que más les gusto a las personas del Inframundo fue el hecho de que el Ídolo Hyōdō Issei iba a participar en este proyecto dirigido por nada más ni nada menos que: Raizer Phoenix.

Si, aquel rubio era el director, productor, compositor del soundtrack y el guionista de este programa para casi todo el público, ya que como se dijo, era de clasificación B, podían verlo los niños, pero eso sí, bajo la supervisión de los padres, el programa no se responsabilizaba de los problemas que se iban a exponer con esto.

 **Toc, toc…**

—¿Sera-chan, estas trabajando? —La puerta fue tocada y la pelinegra se estremeció al escuchar esa voz, era la voz de su amiga Meiyo Gremory.

A la luz del rayo apago y escondió el televisor, lanzo por allí sus lentes 3D, su sistema de sonido full lo escondió por allá, las palomitas las boto a la basura, las banderas para apoyar el programa los escondió en su escritorio, y ya con eso listo, hablo:

—¡C-Claro que si Mei-tan! ¡p-p-p-puedes pasar para que veas si es cierto! —Serafall hablo de forma nerviosa, tomando uno de los muchos, muchos, muchos papeles que estaban en su oficina a esta hora, siendo las 6 de la tarde para ser más precisos.

La puerta se abrió y se revelo a la pelimorada esposa del Lucifer Actual, ella usaba un vestido de color azul marino, con detalles de gatitos por la espalda y en su pecho dejaba ver algo de su escote bien pronunciado, aquel vestido le llegaba hasta sus pies, en donde estaba usando unos zapatos azules que se veían muy caros.

—Sé que estas mintiendo, además, estas tomando la pluma al revés y esa hoja hace varios minutos tenía que haber estado en la fila de documentos firmados y, por lo que veo también, no hay una fila de papeles firmados, ¿no es verdad, Sera-chan? —Meiyo a cada paso que daba hacia el frente del escritorio, le iba diciendo lo que Serafall no había hecho y estaba haciendo mal, haciendo que la pelinegra se ponga muy nerviosa por eso.

—(Suspiro) Me atrapaste… todo el día me la pase acosando a Sō-tan y a Isse-kun… me la pase jugando en el parque de diversiones de Disney Land, fue a una presentación de Cosplay y gane el primer lugar… luego de eso ya era tarde y regrese a tiempo para ver el nuevo capítulo de Knight with Will… ¡wuuuaaa, perdóname Mei-tan…! ¡no volverá a pasar otra vez! —Al final Serafall salto de su escritorio para ponerse de rodillas en frente de la pelimorada, la cual estaba sonriendo un poco por lo melodramática que estaba siendo su amiga Serafall.

—Ya, ya. No te inquietes, no le diré a nadie sobre esto, puedes estar tranquila—Meiyo se arrodillo y toco el hombro de la pelinegra, la cual dejo de llorar y puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Yey, por eso te quiero mucho Mei-tan, nunca cambies! —Dijo Serafall sonriendo de forma muy carismática. Ambas mujeres sonrieron un poco por eso, para luego ponerse de pie. Meiyo fue a sentarse en uno de los sillones de la oficina de la pelinegra, y Serafall regreso a su asiento detrás del escritorio.

—Y cuéntame... ¿Cómo estuvo el episodio de hoy? Recuerda que este es el segundo episodio en donde aparece Issei-kun y eso que los espectadores reclamaban a Raizer-kun por verlo a él más pronto—Pregunto la bella mujer, para luego comentar sobre lo que el Phoenix tuvo que soportar por no presentar rápido a la estrella que ellos querían ver.

Raizer se excusó diciendo que era necesario para que se encariñen con los otros personajes, eso no los convenció mucho y les dijo que solo esperaran un poco que el peliblanco ya muy pronto aparecería, y vaya que esperaron un poco, pero al final la aparición del peliblanco fue algo épico y con eso todos estaban muy conformes y siguieron como si nada, esperando ver más adelante al peliblanco y a los otros actores nuevos y veteranos que aparecían en el programa.

—Pues el episodio estuvo muy bueno, quería ver más pero ahora tendré que esperar hasta la otra semana para que emitan el siguiente episodio, pero me conformo. Y sobre Rai-chan, pues fue mejor que hiciera aparecer a Isse-kun rápidamente… o… puede que termine congelado, fufufu—Al final la pelinegra era rodeada de un aura de color blanco/celeste, además de poner una sonrisa un tanto tétrica en sus labios.

Meiyo empezó a sonreír un tanto incomoda y nerviosa por ver aquella faceta de su amiga, ya que ella era así cuando algo no le salía bien o cuando alguien molestaba a sus seres queridos, especialmente a Sōna.

—Y-Y-Y-Ya veo—Murmuro de forma baja la mujer, ya que Serafall en este momento estaba en el mundo del sadismo y estaba muy perdida del mundo real, así que era mejor que este allí haciendo lo que esté haciendo, a que venga hacerlo en el mundo real.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

 **Calles de Kuōh, Academia Kuōh.**

 **Martes.**

Ya siendo las 7:30 de la mañana, Issei junto con Lucy, Murayama, Katase, Aika, Motohama y Matsuda, estaban llegando a la Academia, Rassei se había quedado en casa con las chicas que estaban muy maravillas con tremenda hermosura de Dragón, Rassei se encariño con todas ellas, queriéndolas como unas madres, a todas y cada una de ellas.

A sus espaldas venían el grupo Gremory, las chicas, mirando intensamente a Lucy por estar hablando de no sé qué con SU Isse, el cual estaban sonriendo carismáticamente a lo que Lucy le decía, pero más sus celos eran por las miradas que esos dos se daban, ver que ellas no eran las que hacían sonreír al peliblanco las ponía los celos de punta y necesitaban matar a alguien, pero lo peor de todo era; las miradas que todas las chicas les estaban dando al peliblanco, incluso las tres chicas que iban en aquel grupo miraban de forma cariñosa al peliblanco.

— _"Ufufufu… tratarnos de esa forma Isse-kun… eso está muy mal… veras que cuando te atrape, no queras escaparte de mis redes"_ —La que pensó aquello fue Akeno, la cual no despegaba la mirada del peliblanco que iba delante de todas sus amigas, ver del como aquel muchacho que tanto ama hablando con otra, pues hacia que su sadismo subiera más.

Ya con eso pasado todo siguió normal, en el interior de la Academia se encontraron con Kunō, la cual se lanzó a abrazar al peliblanco, ya que ayer no tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con él ni mucho menos de almorzar juntos, por eso fue a reclamarle al peliblanco que le prometió como compensación almorzar hoy día con ella, algo que la hizo muy feliz y le saco la lengua a Lucy, la cual la estaba matando con la mirada.

Dejando eso de lado seguimos con la narración.

Pero las clases aun no iban a comenzar, ya que todos los estudiantes fueron llamados a que se reúnan en el estadio de básquet que tenían allí en todo el terreno, en donde se llevaban a cabo la reunión que incluían a todo el alumnado y a los profesores también, todo eso fue informado por la voz de la presidenta del Concejo Estudiantil, llamando a todos por la alta voz.

Unos minutos después todos estaban ya formados en sus diferentes secciones de curso y demás. Issei no estaba formado con su grado ya que a él lo necesitaban en el frente para dar unas palabras que los estudiantes necesitaban oír de su parte.

—Bienvenidos todos, mi queridos estudiantes y queridos profesores, como sabrán yo soy el director de la Academia Kuōh. Mi presencia aquí se debe a que hemos decido en conjunto con un alumnos, Concejo Estudiantil y profesores, que todos ustedes tendrán, terminando esta semana y la otra, un buen merecido paseo escolar…—Dijo Mephisto, ocultando lo de sus ojos, y lo demás era el mismo.

Lo que dijo lleno de felicidad a todos los estudiantes que estaban allí, ya que tener un merecido descanso era muy bueno, lo malo era que tenían que terminar esta semana y la otra para poder disfrutar de un buen viaje escolar, y por lo que sabían muy bien, de esta semana ya empezaban los exámenes y eso los haría estudiar mucho, y luego si, la tercera semana podían disfrutarla con todos sus amigos yendo al paseo escolar.

—¡Orden por favor! —Sōna entro en acción antes de que todos empezaran a hablar de sus cosas.

—Gracias por eso Kaichō… bien, ustedes junto con los profesores encargados de cada salón organizaran un viaje para todos los de su salón… por el transporte, comida, y demás cosas que se necesite… serán patrocinados por Coorporation I.H—Mephisto informo sobre algunas cosas que se necesitaba informar a los estudiantes, Issei había comentado sobre que él se haría cargo de algunas cosas que la Academia y todo Japón y muy pronto el mundo, necesitase.

—Como muchos de ustedes ya saben, soy el actual fundador de Coorporation I.H (I-eich), y como aun soy un novato en lo que se cataloga como empresario, no soy muy bueno en lo que hago, no aún. Pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga la idea de lo que se tenga que hacer. Como el director dijo, para ustedes mi impresa se encargará del transporte, vehículos construidos por mí misma empresa se harán cargo de su viaje, la comida serán las que se necesite para su buena alimentación, todo lo que ustedes necesiten será proporcionado por mi persona…—Issei apareció en escena y les iba explicando lo que el haría.

Mostraba el modelo de transporte en las pantallas holográficas, siendo aquel transporte un autobús que funcionaba con energía solar, el interior se veía muy cómodo, la forma de conducción aún mucho mejor, las cajuelas tenían lo que se necesitaba, parecía un autobús camper o algo por el estilo, pero lo que les llamo más la atención a todos era que mostró una nave como esas de los videojuegos que están ambientadas en el futuro muy lejano, pero no preguntaron nada.

Luego de eso Issei solo regreso a donde estaba parado anteriormente, a lado de Sōna y Tsubaki, ambas estaban algo nerviosas, pero sabían ocultarlo muy bien, ante todo.

—Como ya escucharon y vieron, vuestro compañero se hará responsable de algunas cosas, de ustedes y de su tutor queda el hecho de planificar y ver a donde viajaran, puede ser por todo Japón, menos a otros países eso si… con respecto a los exámenes, estudien bien para que no pierdan el año… sin más recomendaciones que decir… pueden retirarse a sus respectivos salones en orden y, señores maestros, pueden proceder a dar sus respectivos exámenes a sus estudiantes… gracias por su atención—Mephisto termino de decir sus palabras y luego fue hacia su oficina a seguir jugando Halo 5 en el multijugador.

Todos los estudiantes acataron las órdenes del director y salieron en calma, los del Consejo Estudiantil hacían que los alumnos respetaran las normas y no falten al respeto una orden.

Issei junto con Sōna y Tsubaki también fueron a sus respectivos salones, ya que ellos también tenían que dar exámenes, las dos mujeres ya para poder cursar a la universidad y uno, para ya poder salir de la Academia con todo y honores, Issei nunca lo había dicho, pero a él le informaron que no era necesario que el siguiera estudiando, su mente era ya muy avanzada para su edad y estaba por encima de las enseñanzas de los maestros, él era un genio hecho y derecho. No por nada en todo sacaba 10/10.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

 **Tarde, 3:11 pm, calles de Kuōh.**

—¡Esos exámenes son lo peor de lo peor! —Un muy decaído Matsuda estaba caminando con la cabeza gacha por las calles de Kuōh.

—¡Yo te apoyo Matsuda, esos exámenes estaban arreglados! —Motohama también se puso a llorar de forma anime al lado de su compañero calvo.

—Vamos… ni que estuviera tan difícil—Opino Issei, solo para recibir unas miradas de muerte.

—¡CALLATE! —Dijeron los dos al unísono, haciendo que Issei se tape los oídos por el fuerte grito.

—Yo no más decía—Murmuro el peliblanco mirando a otro lado.

—Sí estuvo difícil la verdad, pero al menos deje de leer mi librito para estudiar para el examen, gracias por ayudarme también, Isse—Lucy estaba pensativa sobre ayer en la noche, estuvo en su cuarto sola, ya que Erza aun no llegaba junto con su madre, estuvo sola en su cuarto y se la paso leyendo su Icha Icha, aunque luego recordó el hecho de que estaban en exámenes y rápidamente se puso a estudiar como loca, daba gracias a que Issei le enseñaba algunas cosas de toda materia, entendía muy bien lo que Issei le explicaba y eso lo agradecía mucho.

—No hay de que Lucy, todo por ti—Dijo Issei sonriéndole a la rubia, la cual sonrió algo sonrojada, pero sin apartar la mirada del peliblanco, tal parece que ya estaba dejando de lado un poco su Tsunderismo.

—Ya, para cuando tienen su momento de acción—Aika se puso en medio de los dos para que no estén muy cerca, ya que le estaba dando algo de celos que esos dos se vean muy amorosos en cada lugar, lo mismo pasaba con las otras mujeres que estaban en la casa, con cada una de ellas Issei se ponía romántico, pero no es lo mismo con ella, con Murayama, Katase y Himari, aunque la última ya estaba progresando mucho.

No sabía que era lo que sentían Katase y Murayama, pero ella lo tenía claro, lo que sentía por Issei no era simplemente compañerismo o amistad, no, no, lo que ella sentía es mucho más que eso, es mucho más fuerte, más cálido, más deseoso, si, Aika estaba enamorada de Issei. Y no era de sorprenderse, Issei era alguien confiable, amable, romántico, atento y muchas cosas más que tiene un caballero, eso la atrajo mucho y, al final cayo en las redes del chico.

—¡N-N-N-N-No digas esas cosas tan a-a-a la li-li-ligera! ¡Aika-san! —Dijo con un enorme sonrojo la rubia, ya que recordó de que vio el gran Jr. de Issei cuando estaba en su cuerpo, pero dejo eso de lado al pensar en el hecho de que ya no intercambiaban cuerpos, no sabía por qué, pero muy pronto lo sabría.

—No será que… ¿estas celosa? —Issei sonrió de forma gatuna al ver como Aika se sonrojaba de golpe y fue a parar detrás de las otras dos mujeres que estaban con los rostros muy serios por ver aquella escena.

—¡No digas tonterías Issei! ¡no me gustas y punto, se acabó! —Exclamo la castaña muy seriamente, aunque ese sonrojo y ojos decían otras cosas.

Los dos pervertidos estaban que se morían de los celos al mil, le estaban rezando a la Diosa Chichigami para que intercediera en los planes de conquista del peliblanco, no querían que las mujeres solo se fijaran en él, aunque no podían hacer nada ellos también, no eran muy apuestos pero tenían lo suyo, lástima que también era opacada por sus respectivas perversiones, pero dejaron de pensar eso para seguirle rezando a la Diosa y haga que un meteorito le caiga encima al peliblanco y que deje de conquistar a toda mujer que se encuentre por el camino.

—Ah, sí, si… adelántense por favor, tengo una llamada importante—Issei les pidió a sus amigos que se fueran primero, los cuales al ver el rostro de seriedad del muchacho albino no dijeron nada y solamente asintieron con la cabeza y siguieron caminando. Las mujeres iban hablando entre ellas y los hombres le rezaban a quien sea para que alguna vez en sus vidas, tenga una chica linda a la cual amar.

— _Hola Isse-kun… ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos_ —Delante de Issei apareció el holograma de Sirzechs, el cual estaba sonriendo de forma misteriosa, quien sabe el porqué.

—Sirzechs, la verdad solo paso un mes, pero bueno… ¿necesitas algo de mi parte? —Pregunto con confianza el peliblanco, puede que él sea el Lucifer actual y el simplemente un humano común y corriente, pero la verdad era que ambos se llevaban bien, incluso cuando el pelirrojo y su padre intentaron "matarlo".

— _Nada especial la verdad, pero me gustaría que cuando encuentres a los Demonios que mi hermana, Sōna y tu están buscando, protejas a las nobles de Rias y Sōna, incluidas ellas_ —Pidió de forma amable el pelirrojo.

—No te preocupes, las protegeré—Aseguro el muchacho con un semblante de seriedad.

— _Gracias… ahora a lo que vine… en tu casa deje un par de "regalos" por llamarlo así, pero no son regalos, las tienes que cuidar bien Isse-kun, son frágiles y necesitaran de tu ayuda junto con Grayfia… son algo torpes pero son amables… bien… eso fue todo… disfruta del "regalo"_ —No es que sean objetos, sino seres vivientes, por esa razón ponía las comillas en "regalo", Issei lo sabía muy bien, pero lo desconcertaba el hecho de que Sirzechs tuviera esa sonrisa misteriosa en su rostro, lo asustaba un poco en verdad, ya que se podía esperar mucho de un Siscon como él.

—" _Ni siquiera es mi cumpleaños y ya están con sus regalos… (suspiro) La vida señores, la vida"_ —Pensó el peliblanco, soltando un suspiro y reanudando su caminata para poder llegar a su casa, no porque tuviera autos significaba que a cada rato tenía que estar usándolos.

—[¿Quién sabe? Tal vez sea un buen "regalo"] —Opinó Ddraig en la mente del peliblanco.

— _Ya ni me acordaba de ti… ¿ya dormiste suficiente o estarás despierto desde ahora?_ —Pregunto Issei al Dragón.

—[Meh, como no hay nada interesante afuera, pues me dormiré, es lo único bueno que hay en esta vida] —Comento Ddraig con desinterés, cortando la comunicación con Issei y regresando a dormir, ya que como él dijo, no había nada interesante afuera que a él le llame la atención, por el momento.

—Tch, este Dragón sí que es problemático—Murmuro Issei, dejo de pensar en esas cosas y mejor se apuraba en llegar a donde estaban los otros, que no los veía y eso significaba que ya estaban muy lejos de donde él estaba momentos atrás.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

En este momento Issei estaba ingresando a su casa, no logro alcanzar a los chicos y eso significaba que ya habían llegado a casa, dejo de darle vueltas al asunto y mejor paso al interior de la vivienda.

—Estoy en casa… _"Mmmm, Mi-ka-sa, hahaha, perdón, ya no hago referencias a SNK"_ —Dijo de forma normal y pensar lo último, segundos después estaba rodeado de todas las mujeres y los dos chicos que lo estaban matando con la mirada, iba a preguntar de que se trataba todo esto, pero Grayfia se le adelanto.

—Isse-sama… ¿¡me puede explicar esto!? —Parecía molesta por algo, la peliplata tomo de la mano al chico y lo llevo hacia la sala, seguido de los demás que esperaban con muchas ansias la explicación muy clara de parte del chico.

—Bienvenido a casa, Issei-sama—Issei se sorprendió por ver a esas dos jovencitas en frente.

Ambas eran gemelas, pero la otra chica tenía el cabello verde mucho más oscuro que la de la otra que era un verde más claro, sus ojos eran casi del mismo estilo, solo que de una era un poco más oscuro y de la otra un poco más claro, ambas tenían diferentes facciones, piel tersa, de la misma porcelana, una estaba con una sonrisa mucho más grande que la otra, pero la otra lo compensaba con rasgos de felicidad que se le notaban mucho. Si, estas eran Sanae y Saori Shikikagami.

—¿Q-Q-Q-Que hacen ustedes dos a-a-aquí? —Pregunto un tanto nervioso el chico, ya que sentir las auras de muerte de todas las mujeres le estaba causando algo de temor y ni hablar de los dos pervertidos, ya estaban vomitando arcoíris de sentir tanta intención de matar, no pudieron soportarlo más.

—Oh, Lucifer-sama y Venelana-sama nos encomendaron la tarea de ayudarlo a usted en casa, en todo lo que usted ordene, eso fue lo que nos dijeron y, por eso estamos aquí… espero y nos trate bien, Issei-sama—Saori explico las palabras que les dieron sus primeros señores antes de venir aquí.

—" _Así que esto era eso de "regalo". Sirzechs, te mato y luego te re-mato carajo"_ —El pelirrojo Lucifer tuvo un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo, además de sentir mucho temor al pensar en el chico albino, su ex-cuñado, solo esperaba que no le incomodara las dos visitas permanentes que llegaron, Sirzechs pensó que tal vez Issei necesitaba más ayuda, así que las envió a ellas dos, Grayfia las educaría y demás cosas.

—Si es orden de Lucifer-sama y Venelana-sama no me puedo quejar—Grayfia dejo de estar apretando la mano del peliblanco para luego poner un rostro sereno y de profesionalismo.

—Ceee, pero bueno… vamos chicas que la película quedo a la mitad—Kurumu empezó a caminar hacia la sala de cine para seguir viendo "50 sombras más oscuras". Todas las mujeres, excepto las que recién llegaron, se fueron siguiendo a la peliazul, ya que, la película, para ellas, era muy "educativa", según sus propias palabras.

—(Suspiro) Bien… siéntanse como en casa… chicos… es hora de seguir entrenando, vamos al sótano por favor—Issei solo soltó un suspiro de resignación y mentalmente estaba pensando en desquitarse esta irritación con sus pupilos, solo esperaba que no terminaran desmayados luego de la paliza que les iba a dar.

Como Lucy ya estaba bien entrenada, solo se despidió de Issei con un beso en la mejilla, y de los demás con la mano, para luego irse a ver la película con sus otras amigas, además de que tenía que estudiar muy bien para el examen de mañana, sí que la tenía algo ajetreada aquella agenda.

Las dos nuevas sirvientas, pues claro, estaban vestidas de sirvientas ya que al autor se le olvido el aclarar eso, junto con el resto de jóvenes y Grayfia, la cual es la Maid central por llamarlo así, fueron al sótano que ya era bien conocido por ser el lugar de trabajo del peliblanco.

Motohama y Matsuda iban al frente junto con Aika, los tres estaban que no despegaban la mirada del libro de portada naranja que tenían en sus manos, en verdad era fascinante leer esta obra de arte, era como estar viendo a la propia Mona liza en persona, ver en persona de como Leonardo la estaba retratando en aquel cuadro que en el futuro seria mundialmente reconocida.

Murayama y Katase iban viendo una revista de moda de esta semana, ya se estaban haciendo planes para este fin de semana para ir al Mall y comprarlas, era eso lo que se merecían luego de una semana de puro exámenes antes de que empiece otra semana de exámenes, lo bueno era que eran dedicadas en el estudio y en otros ámbitos también.

Las hermanas Shikikagami iban viendo el cabello del peliblanco, ver tal color, tal textura, tal hermosura, las hacia perderse en sus imaginaciones, ya que no podían tocar aquel cabello, pero al menos podían imaginarse del como seria, como se sentiría tenerlo entre sus dedos, si sería frío o cálido, ellas ya estaban pedidas al momento de estar bajando las escaleras.

Grayfia estaba con su rostro serio, no se molestaba por nada del mundo, los que estaban delante solo eran jóvenes, uno de ellos un joven muy especial para ella, aquel joven que la tenía maravillada, ahora más que nunca sabía muy bien; que estaba enamorada de Hyōdō Issei.

—¡Oooooowwwww! ¡esto es sorprendente~! —Sanae estaba muy maravillada de ver aquellas cosas metálicas que iban volando por el techo que era muy espacioso, también en el suelo, además de contar con muchas luces que se podían ver por donde pasaban, tan maravillada estaba que no se dio cuenta de la palanca que estaba cerca de su mano.

—¡No toques e-…! Ya que…—La palanca que estaba al lado de una esfera roja fue jalada hacia atrás y, todos los seres vivos del lugar, sintieron del como sus cuerpos iban revotando por todo el lugar.

Si, era verdad, sus cuerpos estaba revolando como si fueran pelotas de goma, de allí allá, los pequeños robots humanoides jugaban fútbol con ellos ya que, eran de goma y más cuando sus cuerpos eran redondos. Issei estaba trabajando en algo que a la gente le permitiera saltar metros de distancia muy enormes, pero fue un fracaso y solo lo usaba para jugar con algunas cosas, era bueno ya que no importaba si revotaba en lugares con alguna punta afilada, la "pelota" no se iba a romper por nada del mundo, estaba pensando en hacerlo algún objeto super resistente y eso.

—¡Kyyyyaaaaaaa! ¡alguien apague esa cosa que devuelvo mi almuerzo! —Motohama, como todo un hombre grito y pido que detuvieran esa masacre, ya que en verdad le estaba afectando y eso que en el almuerzo comió muchísimo por el hambre que tenía.

—Giiiaaoo—Y el salvador de todos, vestido en un traje Kawaii de Dragón, que digo, si es un verdadero Dragón muy lindo y tierno, siendo Rassei el salvador de los chicos que estaban revotando por todo el lugar como si aquello fuera lo único que sabían hacer.

Todos dejaron de revotar y cayeron al suelo o en los brazos de un robot o, encima de alguien, como el caso que se ve con Issei, Saori y Sanae. Bien, Sanae estaba encima del rostro de Issei, poniendo su zona intima en los labios del peliblanco, pero tranquilos señores lectores, que Sanae trae unas lindas bragas rosadas con grabados de rosas, Saori en cambio estaba sentada en el Jr. de Issei, además de estremecerse por sentir algo duro allí abajo, además está el hecho de que unas manos le estaban garrando fuertemente cada glúteo. Issei por su parte estaba tratando de respirar, no podía con su nariz así que luchaba con lo que sea, no sabía que estaba agarrando con sus dos manos, pero eran suaves y eso importaba, sentía que su Jr. se ponía duro y por eso estaba respirando para poder calmarlo, además le dolía mucho allí abajo, porque alguien o algo lo golpeo muy feo.

—I-I-I-Issei-sama… n-n-n-no h-h-h-haga e-e-eso~—Sanae estaba muy incómoda como a la vez muy excitada, sentir aquel cosquilleo en su zona intima le estaba estremeciendo todo su cuerpo, su cuerpo se estaba volviendo muy sensible con cada respiro que su nuevo señor estaba soltando, no, no podía aguantar mucho más.

—N-N-N-No Issei-sama… n-n-n-no apriete m-m-mi trasero de e-e-ese m-mo-modo~—Saori también estaba sintiendo un cosquilleo recorrer todo su cuerpo, en su zona intima el sentir algo que estaba creciendo más y encima que estaba poniéndose bien duro, su cuerpo, estaba reaccionando de una manera nunca antes sentida, ella nunca sintió algo como esto, pero le estaba gustando, y mucho.

—¡MmMmmMmmmMmmm! _"¡CARAJOOOOOOO~!"_ —Issei estaba tratando se zafarse de aquella trampa, quería salirse y no sentir lo que estaba sintiendo, no le molestaba claro, pero el hecho de que; Grayfia, Aika, Murayama y Katase, lo estuvieran matando con la mirada y que también le enviaban la señal de que cuando se libre de eso, iba a sufrir mucho por parte de ellas.

Los dos pervertidos estaban en las nubes, ver aquella escena digna de un vídeo H, les voló el cerebro, pero no importaba, estaban felices de ver aquellos rostros de éxtasis de aquellas dos mujeres tan lindas y sensuales, no les importa el chico que estaba debajo, de hecho, estaban seguros de que el muy maldito lo estaba disfrutando, pero la realidad era otra muy distinta a la imaginación de esos dos.

—¡Hyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaa~! —Para ambas chicas, algo llamado orgasmo había ocurrido, haciendo que el muchacho que estaba debajo de ellas no aguantara más y terminara cayendo a la inconsciencia.

Ahora Issei volaba por un plano de muchas flores, en donde, por raro que parezca, se podían ver muchas gotas de lluvia, pero lo raro era que estas gotas de "lluvia" eran algo saladas, también tenían un olor algo embriagante y tentador, no sabía por qué, pero le gustaba lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, no importaba si estuviera soñando, este sueño era genial de cierto modo.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

* * *

 **…Episodio 39 – Shikikagami – Concluido…**

* * *

 **+Aclaraciones**

Ya, ya, ya, su episodio ya está subido así que no lloren. Tiene una calificación de: 7/10.

Muchos me decían que ya introdujera a las hermanas super sensualonas y ricolinas, eh, cuidado con jalarse el ganso carajo, mejor denle a la nutria, hahaha.

Puse un pequeño fragmento de Knight with Will, que es un programa de Tv de este Fanfic, en donde hay muchos personajes, como ya expliqué, esté ambientada en un mundo futurista, en donde hay poderes, héroes, villanos y muchas cosas más.

Algunas sienten afecto hacia Issei, pero él no quiere, pero, aunque no lo quiera, lo tendrá que aceptar y punto carajo, eh dicho, caso cerrado.

Pregunta... ¿Quieres adoptar una de mis historias? Si te interesa alguna puedes decírmelo, si no, pues solo lo seguiré yo haber que tal va.

* * *

 **Información recopilada del Episodio 39**

Un programa en el cual Issei y muchos más personajes son protagonistas se emite en el mundo de este Fanfic, aquella serie es dirigida por Raizer Phoenix, el cual, al no tener nada que hacer en casa, invirtió su dinero en esta pequeña gran producción, que, le trae muchas ganancias, algunos reclamos, pero, sobre todo, le trae mucha fama a su persona y a toda su familia, especialmente al tener a un Ídolo como lo es Hyōdō Issei en este mundo.

Coorporation I.H trabaja día y noche en lo que se trate de mejorar, crear y modificar diferentes tipos de cosas. El fundador es Hyōdō Issei, la empresa solo cuenta con su persona, pero en todo Japón ya está siendo muy reconocida y, como el mismo peliblanco dijo, su empresa y su nombre muy pronto serian reconocidos en todo el mundo, solo faltaba un poco para que todo el mundo gozara de la nueva tecnología, pero sabía que algunos países le traerían problemas, por esa razón planea separarse de todo ligamento, para que así los otros países no tengan a un país al cual atacar e invadir.

Saori Shikikagami fue contratada por Sirzechs Lucifer para que, ella junto con su hermana gemela; Sanae, trabajaran en la residencia de Hyōdō Issei, ayudando en lo que el chico necesite, en lo que el necesite, a eso me refiero a todo. Esto a Issei le trae problemas con lo poco torpes que son ambas chicas, pero aquello es su encanto, algo que hará que Issei les tome mucho afecto.

Bueno... con eso dicho...

* * *

...Nos vemos...


	41. Episodio 40

**Autor Gghoist**

* * *

 **Renuncia a los personajes de Anime/Manga**

Los personajes de HSDxD le pertenecen a: Ichiei Ishibumi

* * *

 **Géneros**

Ecchi, romance, comedia, Harem, shounen, [Sobrenatural], fanservice, OP, y etc

 **Formas**

Personaje humano y demás especies hablando: ¿Odiarlas? Si las odio  
Personaje sellado hablando: [Boosted Gear: Activado]  
 _Personaje humano y demás especies pensando: "Deja de hablar"  
Personaje sellado pensando: "[Con este poder, me siento renovado]"  
Comunicación vía sello mágico: Hola a todos  
_Asunto importante o cosa importante: [Longinus Destruida]

* * *

 **Resumen**

Traición por aquí, traición por allá y por más allá. Eh, no siempre alguien va a venir a prestarte poder, tienes que ganártelo, aunque al principio serás simplemente un debilucho, pero con el tiempo, serás fuerte para proteger, pues, no lo sé. Ve por este camino, hasta llegar a la meta.

* * *

.

.

.

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía que pueden haber y también por las letras o palabras que están mal escritas.

Van a ver OoC de los personajes de anime.

* * *

.

.

.

—I-I-I-Issei-sama… n-n-n-no h-h-h-haga e-e-eso~—Sanae estaba muy incómoda como a la vez muy excitada, sentir aquel cosquilleo en su zona intima le estaba estremeciendo todo su cuerpo, su cuerpo se estaba volviendo muy sensible con cada respiro que su nuevo señor estaba soltando, no, no podía aguantar mucho más.

—N-N-N-No Issei-sama… n-n-n-no apriete m-m-mi trasero de e-e-ese m-mo-modo~—Saori también estaba sintiendo un cosquilleo recorrer todo su cuerpo, en su zona intima el sentir algo que estaba creciendo más y encima que estaba poniéndose bien duro, su cuerpo, estaba reaccionando de una manera nunca antes sentida, ella nunca sintió algo como esto, pero le estaba gustando, y mucho.

—¡MmMmmMmmmMmmm! _"¡CARAJOOOOOOO~!"_ —Issei estaba tratando se zafarse de aquella trampa, quería salirse y no sentir lo que estaba sintiendo, no le molestaba claro, pero el hecho de que; Grayfia, Aika, Murayama y Katase, lo estuvieran matando con la mirada y que también le enviaban la señal de que cuando se libre de eso, iba a sufrir mucho por parte de ellas.

Los dos pervertidos estaban en las nubes, ver aquella escena digna de un vídeo H, les voló el cerebro, pero no importaba, estaban felices de ver aquellos rostros de éxtasis de aquellas dos mujeres tan lindas y sensuales, no les importa el chico que estaba debajo, de hecho, estaban seguros de que el muy maldito lo estaba disfrutando, pero la realidad era otra muy distinta a la imaginación de esos dos.

—¡Hyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaa~! —Para ambas chicas, algo llamado orgasmo había ocurrido, haciendo que el muchacho que estaba debajo de ellas no aguantara más y terminara cayendo a la inconsciencia.

Ahora Issei volaba por un plano de muchas flores, en donde, por raro que parezca, se podían ver muchas gotas de lluvia, pero lo raro era que estas gotas de "lluvia" eran algo saladas, también tenían un olor algo embriagante y tentador, no sabía por qué, pero le gustaba lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, no importaba si estuviera soñando, este sueño era genial de cierto modo.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Esto iba muy enserio, no tenía que haber fallas ni mucho menos distracciones, sino, podía que terminara perdiendo la cabeza por aquella espalda negra que aquel peliblanco tenía en sus manos.

Formando una espalda de aire, con el mango hecho de tierra, aquella mujer castaña ataco con intención de noquear, esto era simplemente un entrenamiento y no había la necesidad de que alguien saliera lastimado ni mucho menos muerto.

Atacando a una buena velocidad quiso darle un corte descendente con su espada, claro, aquel peliblanco la bloqueo como si nada, ella no se rindió y creo otra espada en su mano, hecha de tierra, pero esta tierra era muy resistente, además de ser reforzado por algo de hierro en su filo, algo que la hacía muy resistente y letal para el rival, pero el rival de esta chica era uno muy experimentado, siendo en este momento su maestro y ella simplemente una alumna queriendo aprender sus técnicas para poder defenderse y defender a lo que ella considera familia, amigos y conocidos.

En un rápido movimiento aquel peliblanco había aparecido al costado derecho de su cuerpo y con un golpe nada suave había termina golpeándola con el mango de su espada, no pudo bloquearla y termino recibiendo el golpe, el cual lo mando a chocar contra unos árboles que estaban en aquella sección de terreno boscoso.

—¡Toma esto! —El peliblanco dio un salto hacia la derecha, justo antes de que un hacha azul chocara contra el suelo y levantara un poco de polvo además de hacer un enorme cráter en ella.

—¡Aun hay más! —Otra hacha más estaba a unos 5cm muy cerca de su rostro, pero lo raro radicaba en que el hacha no avanzaba más hacia su rostro, en su lugar, salió volando por los aires junto con su invocador que estaba gritando por salir volando de esa manera.

—¡N-N-No me dejare vencer! —Aquella voz era femenina, pero no era la misma chica con la cual anteriormente estaba luchando, esta tenía el cabello rosa.

La mujer estaba corriendo alrededor del muchacho, eso no era sorprendente claro, pero lo sorprendente radicaba en el hecho de que ella estaba corriendo a una velocidad increíblemente rápida, levantando una cortina de polvo que segaba al muchacho en su interior, el cual tenía los ojos cerrados por el polvo y la concentración. Inmediatamente levanto su espalda de forma vertical hacia arriba.

 **Clack…**

Se escuchó aquel sonido. El o, en este caso, la responsable de provocar aquel sonido fue otra chica castaña, pero esta tenía dos coletas y unos lentes en los ojos que la protegían un poco del polvo, el peliblanco que tenía extendida su espada hacia arriba, bloqueando lo que parecía el puño de la castaña envuelta en un metal plateado muy resistente, ya que la espada había sido movida unos milímetros de su posición actual. Pero el peliblanco no tuvo tiempo de atacar cuando su cuerpo no le estaba respondiendo, el tornado pequeño había parado poco a poco hasta perderse la nube de polvo.

—Así ya no te podrás mover, Isse—El peliblanco tenía los ojos cerrados y la mano con la cual tenía su espada estaba temblando un poco, razón de eso, no podía respirar, la presión que se estaba ejerciendo en ese momento era una muy grande, pero sabía muy bien que a la castaña le estaba costando mucho el hacer eso, podía verla, aunque no tuviera los ojos abiertos, ella estaba temblando mucho.

—¡Esto acaba con el golpe de gracia de Matsuda-sama! —Todos, menos el peliblanco, regresaron la mirada al cielo, de donde estaba bajando un calvo con una sonrisa llena de victoria, alzando su hacha del lado contrario al filo, ya que no quería terminar matando a su amigo no pervertido.

Los muchachos que estaban en el suelo rápidamente se alejaron del terreno, sabiendo que el calvo iba a terminar dando el golpe de gracia que acabaría con el peliblanco, pero antes de que todos se movieran, ya todos estaban en el suelo y de sus cuerpos estaba saliendo algo de sangre, ocasionando un pequeño charco del líquido carmesí en donde terminaron cayendo luego de que el peliblanco, en un rápido movimiento, terminar por dejar fuera de combate a sus compañeros. Los del suelo vieron del como Issei había desenvainado su espada y en este momento lo estaba guardando en su funda.

—Sus problemas. 1.- Tienen mucha confianza como arrogancia. 2.- Claramente no utilizan su magia conforme yo les enseñe. 3.- Si van a trabajar en equipo háganlo bien, son patéticos y, 4.- No subestimen a su rival sino conocen su verdadero poder—Issei hablo de forma seria, sin la necesidad de abrir los ojos al ver a los muchachos tirados en el suelo y a uno viniendo desde el cielo.

 **[Mastermind]**

La espada negra desapareció al igual que su portador, solo para encontrarse de frente con el muchacho calvo que estaba cayendo desde el cielo, solo para recibir un golpe con su misma hacha, siendo que esta fue tomada por el peliblanco para posteriormente darle un golpe con el mango en su estómago, golpe que le dolió mucho y le quito todo el oxígeno que cargaba en sus pulmones, haciendo que el calvo cayera al suelo de forma ya inconsciente, levantando un poco de polvo del suelo luego de su caída. Issei movió un poco el hacha, para luego lanzarlo al aire y que este desaparezca, así como es invocada por el calvo y el de lentes que estaban en el suelo.

 **Simulación finalizada**

Todo el páramo boscoso empezó a desaparecer para luego dar paso a una instalación metálica, paredes de metal, todo era de metal, un metal plateado brillante, que poco a poco se fue contrayendo de brillo hasta llegar a uno opaco, señal de que se había apagado ya que no había la necesidad de estar reproduciendo una escena que no era necesaria por el momento, las luces blancas se encendieron para dar paso a la vista de los chicos reunidos allí.

Un par de cubos negros con luces naranjas en su interior hicieron aparición desde una exclusa de las paredes de metal, ambos aparatos se acercaron a donde estaban los muchachos tirados en el suelo metálico, para luego hacerlos levitar a todos y ponerlos de forma vertical cada cuerpo, luego de eso ambos cubos liberaron agua cristalina sobre ellos, aquella agua no se caía al suelo, sino que se apegaba a los cuerpos de los muchachos, empezando a sanar sus heridas de forma rápida e indolora. Los chicos podían respirar en ese líquido, no podían ahogarse, además este tratamiento ya lo habían experimentado en otras etapas de su entrenamiento.

Luego de un rato el líquido fue retirado de ellos, regresando a ambos cubos, el líquido no se había manchado del líquido rojo, sino que siempre permaneció de aquel color transparente que caracteriza al agua, pero este no era agua, era una de las muchas creaciones de Hyōdō Issei.

—¡Eres malo Isse! —Grito Aika parándose y sobándose el cuerpo, ya que, aunque aquel liquido le sanara todas sus heridas, el dolor, no tan fuerte, aún quedaba en el cuerpo y eso era algo doloroso.

—Si siguieran todo lo que les enseñe no tendrían este problema, además de que no se sana su dolor porque no tendrían en mente lo que uno tiene que soportar por intentar defender a alguien querido, sino entienden eso, simplemente no los entrenare y punto… ¿¡alguna objeción!? —Al final Issei los miro de forma dura, ya que, si ellos se iban a seguir quejándose, simplemente los iba a dejar de entrenar y punto, él no tiene ninguna obligación o deber de entrenarlos.

—S-S-Solo f-fu-fue un decir—Hablo la castaña de coletas de forma nerviosa, no sabía muy bien porque Issei estaba diciendo eso.

—Perdona a Aika-san, Issei, ella no tiene en cuenta lo que uno tiene que sacrificar por proteger a alguien querido. El dolor, la angustia, la ira, la desesperación, todos y muchos más sentimientos se sienten, eso es lo que uno tiene que tener en cuenta, un entrenamiento no es fácil… pero ella es aún una principiante, deberías ser más suave con ella y los otros—Intervino Katase mirando de forma seria al muchacho peliblanco, era verdad que ella si sufrió mucho en su entrenamiento, no era fácil y tuvo que dar todo de ella para al menos, servir de algo.

—Lo tengo en cuenta, ya llevamos un mes y dos semanas entrenando, sé que no ha sido fácil estas dos semanas, ya que en el mes anterior solo nos concentramos en despertar las [SG] de todos aquí presentes, entrenar en concentrar su magia, la agilidad, el apoyo, el poder que se tienen que poner en un ataque, pero eso no es excusa ahora, les enseñe de la mejor manera y en estas semanas tal parece que eso no lo tienen en cuenta, no hacen bien las cosas y creo que no lo quieren hacer, sino lo hacen bien, ¿Qué me indica que los puedo seguir enseñando? —Issei encaró a la castaña, así como también al resto de sus pupilos, los de atrás tenían la cabeza gacha por las palabras del chico. Katase tenía un rostro serio, pero la frialdad del peliblanco la estaba doblegando, esos ojos eran incluso mucho más exigentes que las de su abuelo ya fallecido.

—¡Nunca pedimos entrenamiento! ¿¡recuerdas!? ¡Tú mismo nos propusiste entrenar y nosotros aceptamos! ¿¡quién tiene la culpa ahora!? —Motohama alzo la mirada llena de ira contra su amigo.

—Es verdad, yo les propuse entrenamiento, pero, ¿acaso yo los hice aceptar? —Issei miro de forma mucho más fría al de lentes, haciendo que este apartara la mirada con algo de temor.

—¡Ya basta! ¡aquí nadie tiene la culpa, es verdad que Isse es muy exigente, pero nosotros mismos decidimos seguir este camino, así que no nos dobleguemos y aceptemos lo que nosotros mismos elegimos! ¡no importa el dolor, la ira, la desesperación, no importa nada! ¡lo que en verdad importa es ser fuertes, fuertes para poder proteger a nuestras familias de este mundo, este mundo en el cual hay personas malas, demonios renegados, bestias por cada rincón, todo ser sobrenatural que quiere matar lo hará, y para eso nosotros estaremos allí, para ayudar en lo que podamos con nuestra fuerza, fuerza con la cual conseguimos por nuestro esfuerzo, sudor y sangre! ¡aceptemos esto con la determinación de proteger a alguien valioso! ¡aceptémoslo! —Todos los presentes regresaron a ver a la chica pelirrosa del grupo; Murayama, había hablado mirando al suelo, soltando lágrimas de sus ojos por ver a sus amigos pelear, ella no quería esto, no quería.

 **Clap, clap, clap, clap…**

—Bramo madame—Todos escucharon los aplausos, miraron al peliblanco y vieron que solo era una proyección de el mismo, para luego desde las espaldas del holograma aparecieron Issei, el cual estaba en su estado [Psychic Tracer] sonriendo con carisma y aplaudiendo, a sus espaldas estaban las tres sirvientas de la casa, dos de ellas estaban algo nerviosas como sonrojadas, una de ellas estaba con el rostro serio, mirando toda la escena.

—¿Qué? —Fue lo único que podían decir los jóvenes que miraban incrédulos al verdadero Issei llegando junto con las Maid.

—Prueba superada chavales—Hablo Issei con acento español, una vez estuviera en frente de los 5 jóvenes.

—¿Qu-Que qu-quieres decir? —Preguntaron todos aun sorprendidos por lo de antes.

—Fácil. Tenían que saber porque estaban entrenando, saber por quién lo hacían, para que lo hacían y que tenían que sacrificar para saber porque entrenaban sus habilidades. Sé que no es fácil, es doloroso y cansado, pero al final sabrán porque entrenaban y que es lo que van hacer con su fuerza ganada con el duro entrenamiento que sobrellevaron en sus espaldas, Murayama lo entendió un poco, pero con el tiempo lo sabrá mucho mejor. Ustedes también deberían entender, esto no es un juego, hay vidas en peligro, vidas que pueden estar relacionadas con ustedes, y para eso ganan poder… para proteger lo que más quieren—Termino de hablar el peliblanco, sonriendo mucho más por ver los rostros de comprensión de todos, eso le gustaba, que entendieran rápido.

—Ya veo. Perdón Isse, no tuve en cuenta aquello cuando entreno, no quise dar esa mala idea, solo que me estaba quejando por algo insignificante, el dolor de perder a alguien valioso será mucho más doloroso que este dolor agudo—Comento Aika con la cabeza gacha, eso era verdad, el dolor de perder a alguien valioso sería mucho más doloroso que este entrenamiento que por lo que sabía, no era nada en comparación con lo que vivió Issei en su antigua vida.

—No te preocupes, solo no vuelvas a quejarte, no muy seguidamente claro está. Bien, ya son las 6 de la tarde, ¿quieren regresar a sus casas por medio de un vehículo o transportación? —Al final pregunto el peliblanco.

—Transportación, necesito darme un relajante baño en la tina… me lo merezco—Katase se estaba estirando el cuerpo por el dolor que tenía en ese momento, algo que un buen baño caliente arreglaría sin dudarlo.

—Sí, necesito ir a ver si ya salió un nuevo tomo de Icha Icha—Hablo esta vez Motohama, imaginándose el momento en el cual llegue a casa y vea el sitio Web del autor de Icha Icha, en donde se publicaban sus propias ilustraciones Ecchi, uno que otro aviso sobre un nuevo tomo de la novela, ya que había muchas novelas ligeras que tenía ese escritor.

Y no fue el único en poner un rostro de felicidad absoluta, Aika y Matsuda lo acompañaron en aquel viaje lleno de perversión e imaginación del libro de la sabiduría, para ellos claro está. El resto se les quedo viendo con una cara de póker, pero Sanae y Saori estaban algo confusas, al no tener o conocer aquel libro no sabían de que se estaba hablando en ese momento.

—Bi-Bien… descansen, estudien por favor y, buenas noches—Issei les dio unas pocas recomendaciones que los chicos, aunque estén en un estado de imaginación y las otras dos, solo asintieron con la cabeza a la recomendación del chico, ya que por poco y se les olvidaba este pequeño hecho.

Sin más que decir los chicos se despidieron sacudiendo las manos y luego una rasgadura de espacio-tiempo termino por tragarlos a los cinco de un solo bocado, eso no importaba, ya que de igual forma iban aparecer en las entradas de sus respectivas casas.

—Tenga un poco de limonada, Issei-sama—Sanae estaba con un vaso de aquella limonada que se veía refrescante, Issei estaba cansado por estar entrenando con los chicos, era verdad que aquel era un holograma, pero antes de que el holograma apareciera era el mismo el que estaba entrenando con los chicos, cada humano se cansa de algo.

—Oh, muchas gracias Sanae—Issei tomo el vaso y lo bebió de forma suave, bajo la atenta mirada de las tres Maid. Algo que a Issei lo ponía algo nervioso, ya que ellas no despegaban la mirada de su persona, cada movimiento que hacía era fríamente calculado, cada desliz, cada movimiento de ojos, labios, cuerpo y demás, eran muy atentas en todo, sabían que era lo que necesitaba Issei en cualquier momento con tan solo ver sus facciones.

—[Es incomodo, ¿verdad? Esas Maid no te quitan la mirada de encima, es como si te violaran con la mirada, míralas nada más. Mirada penetrante y lujuriosas, labio inferior ligeramente tembloroso, mejillas sonrojadas, manos inquietas, muslos inquietos… y, sobre todo, el aura de lujuria que está a su alrededor… chiiiiiiii~] —Explico Ddraig con sumo detalle de lo que veía, era verdad todo aquello, por eso Issei estaba muy nervioso, así que solo se dedicaba a beber de forma tranquila y no levantar ningún indicio de incomodidad o algo por el estilo.

— _"Yaaaaaaaaaa~"_ Gracias por la limonada Sanae, ahora pueden ir a preparar la cena y ver si las chicas necesitan algo… yo por mi parte tengo algo que hacer…—Issei entrego el vaso con los cubitos de hielo que habían sobrado, para luego sonreírle a la peliverde y luego girar su rostro y poner un de seriedad, pero esa sonrisa gatuna decía otra cosa.

—Como ordene, Issei/Isse-sama—Dijeron las tres Maid inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto, para luego empezar a caminar hacia una puerta que estaba abierta, por la cual pasaron y llegaron al sótano de la casa del peliblanco. La sala de entrenamiento era en un espacio aparte, para ser más precisos, como un pasaje hacia el mar, la instalación de entrenamiento estaba en el fondo del mar.

—[Bien compañero, es hora de ver aquellos rostros, dará risa, no hay duda] —Ddraig le hablo al peliblanco, riéndose por adelantado de lo que iba a venir pronto.

— _De eso no hay duda_ —Dijo Issei, ensanchando aún más aquella sonrisa gatuna que tenía en sus labios.

Sin decir nada más, en el dorso de su brazo derecho aparecieron unos círculos de programación, para que segundos después se creara una rasgadura. El peliblanco hizo desaparecer los círculos que iban desde su dorso hasta el medio brazo, para luego proceder a caminar a la rasgadura y luego de eso, se cerrara.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Aquella rasgadura se abrió en frente de aquel establecimiento en donde antes, era su club, este establecimiento era el Club de lo Oculto, ahora, finalmente iba a terminar de tener lazos con las Gremory, especialmente con Rias, ella no lo sabía, pero Issei aún tenía sus 8 piezas de [Peón] en su interior, si ella lo hubiese querido controlar, tranquilamente lo hubiese hecho, claro, solamente por unos milisegundos le duraría la felicidad.

Abrió la puerta de entrada hacia el edificio, ocultaba muy bien su aura de todo, ya tenía mucho mejor control de su poder, pero lo más complicado radicaba en que a cada momento su poder aumentaba, así que tenía que estar poniendo mucho de sí mismo para que el poder que acaba de aparecer, se oculte lo más que pueda.

Camino con suma tranquilidad por los pasillos, subiendo la escalera y girando hacia donde estaba localizada la oficina, estaba comiendo un helado sacado de quien sabe dónde. Podía sentir el aura de Kiba y Gasper marchándose de la oficina, algo le decía que iban hacia una invocadora o invocador, se alegraba un poco, esos dos ya eran muy buenos amigos desde hace mucho, lo bueno era mucho más el saber que Gasper estaba volviéndose un hombre, no quería verlo travestido más, no le molestaba, en verdad Gasper se veía muy lindo vestido como chica.

Dejo sus pensamientos de lado y mejor procedió a tocar la puerta con calma, seguía saboreando el helado que no se acaba porque su poder de hielo se lo impedía.

 **Toc, toc, toc…**

Tal vez estén sorprendidas todas las mujeres que estaban en el interior, no solo las Gremory, sino también la Phoenix que estaba con ellas, eso lo hacía mucho más divertido, quería ver esos rostros, del cómo se pondrían al momento de que sepan que "podían" controlarlo porque aun tenía las [Evil Piece] en su interior, en verdad esperaba que sea gracioso.

—… A-Adelante—Issei escucho la voz nerviosa de Rias, además de que tenía un toque de seriedad y miedo, ya que, si alguien pudiera pasar la barrera que protegía este lugar, no dejar que su poder sea sentido por nadie, pues, tenía que ser alguien poderoso y si es posible, malvado.

—Goodnight girls Gremory and girl Phoenix—Issei ingreso y saludo al estilo inglés a las mujeres que estaban en shock ante la visita de Issei. Issei no iba nunca hacia el Club desde que termino renunciando y demás, eso a las chicas las tenía muy solitarias como también tristes, ya no era lo mismo con Issei en el Club.

—¿I-I-I-Isse? —Pregunto una algo recuperada Rias, viendo con un sonrojo y sonrisa la llegada de su amor verdadero.

—El mismo, bueno Rias, vine a charlar un poco y a darte algo que te pertenece—Issei se sentó en el sofá, en donde estaba sentada Koneko y Ravel, ambas comiendo un poco de dulces, pero con la llegada de Issei se pusieron muy contentas por verlo sentarse a sus lados, Ravel se levantó y fue a sentarse al otro lado de Issei, mirándole con cariño, pero Issei no le regreso la mirada y solo miraba a Rias de forma algo juguetona.

—¿¡Me vienes a entregar tu virginidad!? —Issei que seguía en su estado serio abrió como platos los ojos a la estúpida pregunta de Rias, en verdad parecía que en ese mismo instante lo iba a violar si no se cuidaba de ella y, ellas.

—Ara-ara, Rias-sama no creo que Isse-kun le entregue su virginidad, para eso estoy yo—Akeno hablo con una cara sonriente, pero por dentro estar que mataba a la pelirroja por decir aquello, la virginidad del peliblanco era de ella y de nadie más.

—¡No lo creo, Isse me tiene que dar hijos fuertes y para eso yo tomare su virginidad primero! —Xenovia estaba mirando a las dos mujeres de forma mucho más seria y fría, esta oportunidad no la iba a desperdiciar, haría sentir a Issei en el mismo cielo al momento de tomarlo a la fuerza.

—¡No tan rápido, la voluntad de Dios indica que yo soy la elegida para tomar la primera vez de Isse-kun! —Irina también se metió a la lucha por ver quien se llevaría la primera vez del peliblanco.

—¡Yo soy la primera! ¡a Isse-san le gustan mis encantos! —Asia también hablo, esta vez no de forma nerviosa, no se iba a dejar ganar a Issei, no esta vez.

—¡No muchachitas, yo soy la más indicada para Isse! —Rossweisse también hablo, mirando de forma seria a las chicas, las cuales también se miraban las unas a las otras con intenciones de matar.

—¡Yo soy la más indicada, al estar en etapa de celo Isse-senpai me dará hijos fuertes y lindos! ¡yo lo complaceré más! —Koneko también se introdujo a la volita de mujeres que ya estaban por echarse a pelear.

—¡Ni hablar! ¡yo, Ravel Phoenix soy la más ardiente de todas, yo complaceré todo placer de Isse-sama! —Y Ravel también fue a participar en aquella pelea por la castidad del peliblanco, el cual estaba comiendo helado de la mejor manera y escuchando música para no escucharlas a ellas.

—¿¡A quien eliges Isse/kun/sama/san/senpai!? —Todas acorralaron al peliblanco, ellas querían saber la respuesta de Issei, saber de quien tendría la oportunidad de quitarle lo virgen al peliblanco que estaba con el helado ya a la mitad, se quitó los audífonos y hablo:

—Pues a nadie de ustedes claro está, ya tengo a otras chicas que ya mismo me violan, así que dejare que ellas se encarguen de sacarme lo "puro" de mi—Issei sonrió un poco además de estar saboreando el helado, esas caras le daban una risa incontenible, pero se estaba aguantando.

—¿¡Que has dicho!? —Dijeron todas ellas luego de haber adquirido las palabras del peliblanco.

—La verdad—Respondió Issei sin mayores problemas, ya dado por terminado su helado que ya solo quedaba el palito, algo que se convirtió en partículas negras luego de unos segundos.

Las chicas estaban que ardían en celos, ya que ellas no iban a ser las elegidas para quitarle lo puro al peliblanco, algo que las frustraba hasta los huesos, pero no lo iban a permitir, Issei era de ellas y de nadie más, lo iban a recuperar cueste lo que cueste, hasta los confines del espacio tiempo, ellas lo amaban y lo iban a demostrar mediante el amor en la cama, algo que las haría felices a ellas y, claro, a Issei también, pero más felices serian ellas, ya que llevar algo del amor de su vida en el interior, las haría muy felices, y eso que en unos pocos meses más tendría a un pequeño ser creciendo en ellas, algo que las hacia fantaseas de sobremanera.

—Eso no lo permitiré y lo sabes, Isse—Dijo de forma seria la pelirroja, tomando distancia del chico y sentándose en el otro sofá, para luego cruzarse las piernas mostrando sus bragas negras sensuales por unos momentos.

—Vaya, eso es nuevo. Pero para eso no vine, sino para darte estos objetos que están en mi cuerpo—Issei puso su mano derecha en su pecho, para luego un pequeño sello del grupo Gremory apareció encima de la ropa del chico, de donde empezaron a salir pieza por pieza, 8 peones de ajedrez.

Rias, junto con el resto de chicas que estaban en el salón entraron en un estado de shock total, ver del como el peliblanco se sacaba las [Evil Piece] de su cuerpo sin mostrar algún rastro de dolor, algún rastro de arrepentimiento, aquello las hizo ingresar aquel estado de shock total, abriendo bien grande los ojos por ver esas piezas, todas ellas brillando un poco en aquel color rojo, para luego simplemente apagarse y quedar del color rojo carmesí que eran antes de que Issei los sacase de su cuerpo.

Issei estaba que se reía de lo lindo al igual que Ddraig, ver esos rostros era lo mejor del mundo, el peliblanco se estaba encargando de sacar fotos de cada ángulo de todas las mujeres presentes en el lugar, no se quería perder aquellos rostros que lo estaban casi matando de la risa, en verdad era muy gracioso para su persona y para Ddraig.

—¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Que? —Fue lo único que Rias podía articular, las otras no están muy en su 100% en este preciso momento, en verdad ver aquello las shockeaba demasiado para que sea verdad.

—Toma Rias Gremory, desde ahora y para siempre, dejo de ser oficialmente el [Peón] de tu nobleza—Issei mando las [EP] levitando hacia la pelirroja que aún seguía en aquel estado de shock total. Las piezas se posicionaron en frente de Rias, levitando para que ella los tomara cuando este en mejor estado.

De los ojos de Rias empezaron a caer lágrimas, el flequillo de su cabello rojo ocultaba sus ojos, de donde salían lagrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas hasta sus manos que estaban agarrando fuertemente la parte de su falda, la cual se empezaba a mojar por las gotas que allí caía aparte de las manos de la pelirroja.

Ella podía haberlo controlado desde un principio, controlar la voluntad de Issei a su antojo, obligándolo amarla a ella y solo a ella, para que el antes castaño y ahora peliblanco viera que ella en verdad lo amaba con locura, pero, pero eso ahora ya no era posible, ahora miraba a esas 8 piezas delante de sus ojos, flotando en el aire a la espera que su [Rey] los tomara y los reclamara.

—D-Desde un principio podía haberte controlado para que estes a mi lado y que nunca más te fueras, desde un principio podía haberlo hecho, pero, pero mi dolor, el dolor de perderte y verte con otras no me dejo pensar con claridad, pero, pero ahora ya no puedo controlarte con las piezas, ya no puedo—Lagrimas traicioneras caían de sus ojos hasta su falda, muchas más lagrimas que la vez anterior, la vez en la cual termino perdiendo al verdadero amor de su vida.

—En efecto mi querida Gremory-san, podían haberme controlado a tu voluntad, pero tu felicidad solo duraría unos segunditos, ya que yo simplemente me podía quitar las piezas de la misma forma que lo hice ahora. Aquellas piezas ya no estaban ligadas a mi alma y por consecuente no podía morir, pero ahora que me las saque de mi cuerpo, ya nada tengo que ver contigo, Rias—Explico Issei de forma calmada todo lo que él había descubierto en el poco transcurso de su vida.

—¡No, esto no puede ser verdad! No lo es—Asia cayo de rodillas al suelo, llorando amargamente, tapándose la cara con sus manos con el fin de poder consolarse un poco, ya no tenía al hombre que siempre la apoyaba a su lado, ya no podía recibir un abrazo de su parte.

Pero de repente sintió que alguien estaba revolviendo su cabello de forma suave, se quitó las manos de la cara para poder ver quién era el o la que estaba haciendo aquello. Abrió grande sus ojos al ver que era Issei el que le estaba revolviendo el cabello de forma suave, dándole una sonrisa que transmitía calma a su ser, sus ojos rojos no mostraban emoción alguna hacia ella, pero el brillo que estaba en ese momento no dejaba ver lo que en verdad estaba sintiendo el peliblanco. Apoyando su rodilla derecha en el suelo le hablo a la ex-monja.

—Cálmate Asia, ya no llores por el pasado, mejor mira hacia el futuro, un futuro en el cual tú seas feliz al lado de alguien que te haga feliz, al lado de alguien que te amé sin importar los actos que cometiste, aquella persona te amara por sobre todo, así que, mejor deja de llorar y olvida el pasado, aún queda un largo recorrido para llegar a tu futuro feliz—Issei dejo de revolver el cabello rubio de la monja, para luego ponerse de pie y solo darle la espalda a la monja, para luego una rasgadura aparecieron en frente del peliblanco.

—¡Pero yo quiero ser feliz a tu lado! ¡quiero ser la madre de tus hijos, la mujer a la cual beses todos los días, a la cual siempre desees con pasión y locura, la mujer que te amé con todo el corazón! ¡quiero ser solo tu mujer Isse-san, yo quiero pertenecerte en todo! ¡yo te amo, tu eres mi todo, en verdad te amo! —Asia seguía de rodillas, soltando lágrimas de sus ojos, pero aquellos ojos estaban llenos de determinación y amor, mirando al peliblanco que giro su cabeza para verla por sobre el hombro.

Miro a las demás, las cuales también le estaban dando la misma mirada que la de la rubia, Rias de igual forma, pero en ella estaba mucho más decidida a tenerlo solo para ella, todas ellas iban a pelear por el amor del peliblanco, cueste lo que cueste tratarían de salir victoriosas y obtener el amor eterno del chico que tenían en frente, ellas en verdad lo amaban con locura, no iban a dejar de amarlo solo porque él las "odiase", no, ellas no se iban a dejar caer y se levantarían aún más fuertes luego de una caída, ellas ganarían esta batalla y obtendrían lo que tanto querían, ellas querían a Hyōdō Issei para que él las ame por el resto de sus días.

—Ehm, buena suerte entonces, hasta la próxima—Issei solo introdujo su mano en la rasgadura y el resto de su cuerpo termino por ser jalado hacia el agujero para luego cerrarse y dejar un poco de una estela de color violeta/oscuro.

Las chicas vieron un brillo de esperanza al momento del habla del peliblanco, ese brillo de esperanza las haría luchar por el amor del chico al cual aman con su todo, no iban a dejar pasar esta oportunidad, harían lo que fuera para que Issei las amara de nuevo, no sé, tal vez poniéndolo celoso, ya que Issei siempre fue alguien celoso con respecto a ellas, Issei no quería que sus chicas estuvieran con otros, eso lo hacía enfurecer, si, ese factor lo ocuparían a su favor e Issei, caería como mosca en sus redes.

Lástima que estaban teniendo una idea muy equivocada, Issei si era, era celoso, pero ahora no lo es, el no controla a las personas, ellas sabrán que decisión toman, ellos eran los que escribían su destino, no él. Pero las chicas del Club iban hacer una muy mala jugada, que las afecte a ellas mismas, Issei, ya no era de ellas y nunca más lo seria, el antiguo Issei murió, ahora estaba un nuevo Issei.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

* * *

 **…Episodio 40 – Love – Concluido…**

* * *

 **+Aclaraciones**

Bien mis muchachitos traviesos, un nuevo episodio, el 40 papus y mamus, hemos llegado hasta allí, bueno, sin más les digo cuanto tiene de nota este episodio; 8.30/10, sip, ese es el que recibió.

Bueno, aquí ya les respondí esas preguntas el de donde están las [Evil Piece] de Issei, los 8 [Peones].

Ahora si Issei ya dejo de tener alguna relación con el grupo Gremory, aunque con Kiba y Gasper siempre se la pasara jugando o hablando de cualquier tema, con tal de matar el tiempo, cualquier método es el indicado.

También puse un poco sobre el entrenamiento que están llevando los chicos, no es fácil y es doloroso, solo que aquel liquido tipo agua que utiliza Issei en los chicos para sanarlos, les sana las heridas y les quita en 60% del dolor, con forme pase el tiempo, le quitara menos hasta ya no quitarles el dolor para que ellos se puedan acostumbrar.

En el próximo episodio habrá escenas Yaoi, no muchas, así que si eres alérgico al Yaoi te recomendaría no leer las partes que te desagraden. Pero como dije solo serán escenas pequeñitas, nada que ver con deseos carnales ni nada por el estilo.

¡Yo shippeo a Issei con Gasper!

* * *

 **Información recopilada del Episodio 40**

Aquel líquido con el cual Coorporation I.H planea curar toda herida mortal de un ser humano o incluso sobrenatural, aun no posee ningún nombre en concreto, pero planea ser un aspecto medicinal muy avanzado, curando heridas sin que estas dejen cicatrices a futuro, dolores internos y problemas sumamente graves. Este líquido no puede curar enfermedades catastróficas con el cáncer o el SIDA, para eso Cooporation I.H planea crear una máquina que se encargue de curar dichas enfermedades y más.

Tal parece que las Gremory estaban sumamente desesperadas por traer a Issei de regreso con ellas, gracias a Dios que Issei les puso un alto, pero él no siente odio, con el poco tiempo que avanzado su nueva vida, siente como sus emociones se van, como el al principio dijo bien claro, él es un buen actor, y siempre lo seria hasta el final de su vida.

* * *

...Nos vemos...


	42. Episodio 41

**Autor Gghoist**

* * *

 **Renuncia a los personajes de Anime/Manga**

Los personajes de HSDxD le pertenecen a: Ichiei Ishibumi

* * *

 **Géneros**

Ecchi, romance, comedia, Harem, shounen, [Sobrenatural], fanservice, OP, y etc

 **Formas**

Personaje humano y demás especies hablando: ¿Odiarlas? Si las odio  
Personaje sellado hablando: [Boosted Gear: Activado]  
 _Personaje humano y demás especies pensando: "Deja de hablar"  
Personaje sellado pensando: "[Con este poder, me siento renovado]"  
Comunicación vía sello mágico: Hola a todos  
_Asunto importante o cosa importante: [Longinus Destruida]

* * *

 **Resumen**

Traición por aquí, traición por allá y por más allá. Eh, no siempre alguien va a venir a prestarte poder, tienes que ganártelo, aunque al principio serás simplemente un debilucho, pero con el tiempo, serás fuerte para proteger, pues, no lo sé. Ve por este camino, hasta llegar a la meta.

* * *

.

.

.

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía que pueden haber y también por las letras o palabras que están mal escritas.

Van a ver OoC de los personajes de anime.

* * *

.

.

.

—Ehm, buena suerte entonces, hasta la próxima—Issei solo introdujo su mano en la rasgadura y el resto de su cuerpo termino por ser jalado hacia el agujero para luego cerrarse y dejar un poco de una estela de color violeta/oscuro.

Las chicas vieron un brillo de esperanza al momento del habla del peliblanco, ese brillo de esperanza las haría luchar por el amor del chico al cual aman con su todo, no iban a dejar pasar esta oportunidad, harían lo que fuera para que Issei las amara de nuevo, no sé, tal vez poniéndolo celoso, ya que Issei siempre fue alguien celoso con respecto a ellas, Issei no quería que sus chicas estuvieran con otros, eso lo hacía enfurecer, si, ese factor lo ocuparían a su favor e Issei, caería como mosca en sus redes.

Lástima que estaban teniendo una idea muy equivocada, Issei si era, era celoso, pero ahora no lo es, el no controla a las personas, ellas sabrán que decisión toman, ellos eran los que escribían su destino, no él. Pero las chicas del Club iban hacer una muy mala jugada, que las afecte a ellas mismas, Issei, ya no era de ellas y nunca más lo seria, el antiguo Issei murió, ahora estaba un nuevo Issei.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

—Desde ahora… somos equipo; Rizevim—Pequeño fragmento del Arco #6.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

—Es hora de que se muevan, Elementor Tierra, Elementor Fuego… complazcan a nuestro creador, que vea como hemos crecido—Una voz gruesa y seria hablo, no se podía ver su cuerpo porque estaba tapándole una sombra de una cueva.

Fuera de la cueva apareció un tornado de fuego amarillo/rojizo, para luego materializarse en un ser hecho de fuego, tiene una gema roja que brilla fuertemente en su frente, además tiene una estructura solido tipo tierra en su torso, rostro, cabeza, piernas, pies y sus manos, posee unos dientes sumamente grandes y afilados como púas, posee unos ojos amarillos que se asemejan a bolas de fuego, en su espalda y el resto de cuerpo está hecho de fuego completamente.

—Ha llegado la hora de mostrarle a nuestro señor de que somos muy capaces para su cometido—Hablo el ser hecho de fuego con el mismo tipo de voz que el que está en la cueva.

Luego de que hablar el ser de fuego, la tierra empezó a temblar un poco, para segundos después, se formara un agujero a unos metros a la derecha del Elementor Fuego, de aquel agujero salió un ser de igual tamaño y características que el anterior, solo que con la diferencia de que este ser es hecho de solo tierra, tenía unas púas filosas en su espalda, sus ojos son totalmente negros, hasta parecía que no poseía ojos.

—Finalmente nos daremos a conocer, nuestro señor estará muy complacido con la destrucción que causaremos—Hablo Elementor Tierra con el mismo tipo de voz que los dos anteriores.

—En efecto. Elementor Aire y Elementor Agua en este momento están causando estragos en todo el mundo, nosotros tres nos encargaremos de esta parte en específico… ¡llevemos la destrucción que nuestro señor nos ordenó! ¡vamos Elementor's, vamos a provocar el caos! —Hablo la voz sumamente más fuerte que antes.

El ser salió de la cueva y se dejó ver por completo. Su cuerpo era de metal, algunas partes como sus enormes garras, tanto de pies como manos, además de sus enormes dientes y espalda espinal eran de un color dorado/bronce, una gema roja brillaba en su frente al igual que los otros dos, y sus ojos eran de un color rojo amenazante, su cuerpo media alrededor de 6 metros, misma medida que los otros anteriores, solo que los otros dos estaban algo jorobados que el de metal.

— **¡Es hora, de hacernos conocer!** —Rugieron los tres en sincronía, mirando a lo lejos un pequeño poblado, y más adelante, a muchos kilometros más, la ciudad que su señor quería que destruyera y levantara caos; la ciudad de Kuōh.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

 **Jueves, 10 am, Academia Kuōh**

Luego de dos horas de estar en educación física Issei era el último que se estaba vistiendo de ropa, había sudado un poco y por eso se terminó duchando, claro, con uno de sus inventos algo así como aquel cubo con brillo naranja, el agua esta vez sí era agua al 100%, el agua se pegó a su cuerpo y se ducho en un santiamén, además el agua veía con una sustancia que reemplazaba al jabón, lavando su cuerpo y quitándole de todas las células muertas.

Ahora Issei se estaba bajando su camiseta color negro, una vez terminado aquello procedió a tomar su, chaqueta que no estaba en el lugar en donde tenía que estar, es decir; a su lado.

—¿D-Donde esta? Se supone que lo tenía aquí en la banca, carajo ¿Quién fue el choro? Cualquiera de ustedes tres tuvo que haber sido—Issei apunto a tres casilleros que estaban en la parte de atrás, iba a dejarlas ir sin más, pero ahora que se metieron con su querida chaqueta, pues tenían que pagar.

—Ufufufu, pues yo tengo una parte de ella, no pude quedármelo para mi sola—Del primer casillero salió Akeno Himejima, teniendo en sus manos un trozo de la chaqueta de la Academia, siendo la parte del brazo derecho.

—Yo solo tengo la otra parte del brazo—Del segundo casillero apareció Ravel, cargando en sus manos y oliéndolo, este era la otra parte de la chaqueta.

—Y-Y-Yo tengo… el resto de senpai—Y la última en salir fue Koneko, ella tenía el resto de la chaqueta, pero ella en su lugar de tenerlo en sus manos lo tenía debajo de sus piernas, moviendo de lado a lado sus muslos para darse placer con algo de su senpai. Un caso gracias a la etapa de celo que estaba pasando.

—Ara-ara, vaya pervertida que saliste Koneko-chan—Akeno se llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla, para luego sonreír de forma algo sádica, ya que Koneko estaba dando un espectáculo.

—¡Eso tenía que estarlo haciendo yo! —Se quejó Ravel al momento de tirar la parte de la chaqueta y quedarse mirando de forma celosa a Koneko por hacer aquello.

—Jooo, así que… hecha las muy pendejas ¿no? Pues que creer, ahora por pendejas sufrirán—Las tres chicas giraron sus rostros un poco temerosas hacia Issei, pero Akeno estaba excitada por la forma de hablar del peliblanco.

Lo vieron a él, Akeno dejo de lado su sadismo y puso un rostro de terror, Issei estaba con los ojos rojos, no mostrando nada, una aura negra estaba manifestada a los lados de su cuerpo, en sus manos tenía un machete con alguna que otra mancha de sangre y lo peor, seguía cayendo sangre hacia el suelo, manchándolo en el proceso, en su rostro se empezó a formar una máscara de hockey con unos grabados de color rojo, la máscara estaba desgastada así como también las ahora ropas de Issei, dándole un aspecto muy tenebroso, ya que el muchacho empezó a alzar el machete, listo para machacar a su próxima víctima.

—¿Eh? —Las chicas allí no podían ni moverse por el terrible miedo del momento, incluso el olor a sangre y putrefacción se podía oler con mucha claridad, dándole un aspecto más siniestro y verdadero a la vez.

—Buu—Dijo el ser enmascarado acercándose a las mujeres.

—¡KKKYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA! —El trió salió corriendo del vestidor de chicos con todo y pavor, estaban sumamente aterradas que sus cuerpos simplemente reaccionaron a correr y correr, con tal de alejarse de ese ser monstruoso valdría cualquier cosa, no querían morir a manos de aquel machete que se veía muy terrorífico.

—Yo soy Jason, aprende a respetarme, bitch—Y con eso la ilusión termino, dejando ver a Issei en su anterior aspecto, solo que esta vez sin la chaqueta y eso era un problema, necesitaba una de inmediato y no tenía que andarse paseando por allí de esta forma, pero como era la hora del almuerzo no se preocupaba mucho, podía ir donde Sōna y pedirle de favor que le facilite una chaqueta nueva y listo.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

El peliblanco caminaba por los pasillos con el rostro monótono, las miradas de las mujeres no se despegaban de su cuerpo algo trabajado, era verdad que no tenía muchos músculos, pero tenía lo suyo. Los hombres por otra parte estaban que lo mataban, algunos brabucones se burlaban, ya que con aquel cuerpo tan "débil", para ellos, no podía hacerles nada a ellos, así que, a eso iban.

—Vaya Hyōdō, creía que cuando llegabas con aquel montón de ropa era para ocultar algo de masa… pero la realidad fue otra, hahaha—Dijo uno de los bravucones, mirando de forma superior y arrogante al chico albino. Este joven estaba acompañado de otros dos más, los cuales mostraban más musculatura que la del peliblanco, el líder, parecía mucho más fuerte y musculoso.

—En efecto Masabe-san… no tengo mucha musculatura como la tuya y de la de tus amigos, así de simple es esto, si me disculpan—Issei le hablo de forma monótona, para luego seguir con su trayecto hacia la oficina de Sōna.

Todos en el lugar quedaron con la boca abierta, ya que cuando Masabe molestaba a alguien, su víctima no se iría hasta que el este aburrido, así de simple era.

—¡Ahora tu eres el juguete que yo voy a romper! —Masabe, con toda y furia se lanzo hacia el peliblanco que caminaba suavemente, pero cuando estaba ya por darle un puñetazo en la cabeza al muchacho, este dio un salto con sus piernas hacia arriba, dando una voltereta y enterando su pie en toda la parte trasera de la cabeza de Masabe, el cual al recibir el fuerte golpe simplemente fue a parar al suelo ya inconsciente.

—No eres un buen jugador… ¿ahora quien sigue? ¿ustedes dos tal vez? —Issei volteo a mirar a los otros dos que estaban en shock, pero no iban a dejar a su compañero de esa forma, cuando estaban por atacar se fijaron en la mirada del chico.

Issei tenía abiertos sus ojos, mostrando sus brillantes y amenazantes ojos rojos, los dos bravucones restantes lo miraron con miedo, podían sentir su cuerpo temblar con tan solo el verle a los ojos, esos ojos parecían que estaban brillando con una sed de sangre, sangre de aquellos que se atrevan a atacarlo o tocarlo. Parecía que penetraba sus almas, parecía con asesino viendo a sus víctimas.

—¡Aaahhhhhh! —Ambos chicos salieron corriendo fuertemente hacia otro lugar, no querían estar en el ángulo de mirada del peliblanco, ya que estaban viendo sus muertes en aquellos ojos rojos.

—Em, tal vez no. [System], trae a un SLC y llévate a Masabe a la enfermería, te lo encargo—Y luego e decir esas palabras, Issei siguió su camino como si nada hubiese pasado, dejando muy sorprendidos a todos sus espectadores, ya que el peliblanco ni siquiera se dignó en regresar a ver al cuerpo del chico pelimorado tirado en el suelo.

 **Como usted diga, joven Issei**

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

En estos momentos Issei caminaba de forma normal, ya estaba por llegar a la oficina de Sōna.

—¡Hyyaaa! —Issei termino chocando o mejor dicho, alguien choco con él y cayó al suelo, la voz era femenina como masculina, siendo aquel personaje alguien al cual Issei conoce perfectamente.

—Gasper… hola, ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí? —Pregunto confundido el chico, Gasper no era de los que salía mucho del Club de lo Oculto, pero aun veía que el chico rubio seguía vistiendo aquellas ropas femeninas, pero al menos su voz estaba cambiando poco a poco, era eso o que siga siendo un Trap.

—¡Ayuda senpai, me persiguen las fujoshi's! —Gasper se levantó del suelo y se pegó al pecho del peliblanco con mucha fuerza, estaba temblando de miedo, no quería ver a esas mujeres decirle que haga "algo" con otros chicos de su salón o con Kiba, con el cual siempre lo veían.

—Ya Gasper, no te preocupes, todo estará bien, no hay nada de que tener… yo te protegeré, de eso puedes estar seguro—Issei le dijo sus más sinceras y tranquilizantes palabras al Vampiro rubio, no quería verlo llorar, ya que los hombres no lloraban, no mucho, pero tampoco por cosas como de las Fujoshis y esas cosas.

—¡Allí esta! Wuuaaaa… y-y-y-y-y-y-y esta con I-I-I-Isse-kun…. Wuuuaaaa, puedo morir feliz ahora—Un grupo de chicas llego corriendo hasta donde estaban los dos chicos abrazados, el pequeño rubio mirando con unas lágrimas a los ojos del peliblanco, y aquel chico mirándolo con cariño al rubio y, para variar, a su alrededor había muchos brillitos y decoraciones de rosas brillantes.

Aquellas mujeres, las cuales eran 5, tuvieron un severo derrame nasal de sangre a chorros, pero también estaban vomitando arcoíris, su Dios les había concedido el honor de ver esto en primera fila, solo faltaba que ambos se besaran y su sueño estaría echo.

—Tranquilo, Gasper—Dijo Issei, acercándose poco a poco al rostro del rubio Trap.

—Senpai—Gasper parecía maravillado, también se dejó llevar por el momento, su senpai era bueno al momento de hacer calmar el corazón de una persona, su senpai era bueno en todo, en todo lo que uno se pudiera imaginar, era bueno en amar a todas las personas, no importaba si eran personas como el, no importaba su clase en este momento, no importaba nada de nada.

— _¡Hyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaa!_ —Las chicas estaba chillando en silencio, poco a poco se les iba a cumplir su sueño, solo un poco más, solo un poco, ya casi, ya casi…

—¡No dejare que eso pase! —Y que carajos acababa de pasar.

La presidenta del Consejo de Alumnos hizo aparición y detuvo aquel acto que toda Fujoshi hubiera deseado ver. Mejor se escabullían de la escena del crimen, pero se llevaron las fotos que lograron sacar en el último momento, esto valía oro con sus otras compañeras de grupo, al menos su Dios les concedió lo más necesario y valorado; ver a una pareja Yaoi, en HD, Full 4K, no fail.

—¿Eh? —Issei y Gasper estaban viendo al mismo demonio en persona. La pelinegra presidenta estaba expulsando humo de sus narices por ver esa escena algo "intima", ella mataría Gasper por estar en ese lugar, bueno, no lo mataría, pero si lo quitaría de allí para estar cerca de Issei.

—¿Me pueden explicar esta escena, Issei-kun, Gasper-kun? —Sōna hablo de forma muy seria a lo que estaba viendo, esto era claramente un acto inmoral, además de que Issei estaba rompiendo las reglas del uniforme.

—Pu-Pues vera Ka-Kaichō… Ga-Gasper estaba en problemas y yo vine a ayudarlo, e-eso paso, e-enserio—Explico el chico de forma algo nerviosa, no vaya ser que lo catalogaran como un "Seme".

—E-Eso es verdad Kaichō… Isse-senpai so-solamente me ayudaba a escapar de… las Fujoshi's—Sōna juraría que escucho ese último con una voz tenebrosa y sombría, algo que le hizo dar un escalofrió por su columna.

—E-Esta bien, si fue como una muestra de compañerismo lo puedo dejar pasar. Gasper-kun, puedes irte, Issei-kun… sígueme, hablemos de tu conducta en el uniforme—Gasper solamente hizo caso a la pelinegra, el rubio se despidió de su senpai con un choque de puños, además de desearle buena suerte con este problema que se había formado.

Issei se levantó del suelo y luego de pararse, el, junto con la pelinegra empezaron a caminar hacia la oficina de la presidenta. Ambos iban callados y no se hablaban, en el camino los alumnos murmuraban algunas cosas, las mujeres estaban algo celosas de la presidenta, los chicos estaba más que felices, ya que creían que la pelinegra Sitri le iba a dar un buen escarmiento por algo que había hecho.

Una vez en la oficina, en la cual no estaban nadie, Sōna fue a sentarse en la silla que estaba detrás de su escritorio, mientras que Issei se sentó en el sofá de forma calmada.

—Veras Sōna, no creas que soy un Seme o algo así, solo fue un accidente, ¿ok? —Issei hablo de forma monótona aquella parte.

—Se puede decir que es verdad, si no, no estarías rodeado de mujeres—Comento con un toque de celos en su voz, algo que Issei a leguas logro captar.

—Eso es verdad, pero gracias a cierto Dragón paso eso. Pero ya no puedo estar quejándome, eso paso por algo y yo no soy quien, para revertir el tiempo, todo marcha según el destino—Comento con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, recordando a las chicas, que, aunque sean revoltosas y esas cosas, eran algo especial para él.

—Bien, pasando a otros temas… ¿Por qué estas sin chaqueta, Isse-kun? —Sōna le pregunto al peliblanco sobre su prenda faltante.

—Pues, ciertas chicas lo rompieron y se lo fueron llevando—Dijo con algo de enojo en su voz, en serio esas chicas a cada momento que podían lo acosaban.

—Ya veo… pues bien… toma esta nueva chaqueta y… no lo rompas de nuevo… puedes retirarte Isse-kun, el receso esta por culminar—Sōna se levantó de su silla y fue a parar a un escritorio, de donde saco una chaqueta de la academia y fue caminando hasta estar en frente del levantado Issei, el cual tomo la chaqueta.

—Gracias Sōna y… no estés celosa por las chicas, son muy tiernas cuando las conoces mejor—Tomo la chaqueta y se la puso encima, se encamino a la puerta y la abrió, ya cuando estaba por salir, comento lo último, haciendo que la pelinegra se pusiera roja como un tomate, Issei sonrió un poco, luego solamente cerró la puerta y dejo a la pelinegra en ese estado algo cómico.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Las clases finalmente habían terminado, a Issei no lo acosaron para nada, pero si veía del como ellas coqueteaban con otros chicos, aceptando salir con ellos a comer un helado o algo así, se sentía "feliz" por ellas, al menos lo dejarían de molestar y eso le gustaba mucho, ya no más ropas perdidas por culpa de ellas.

—¿Esa chaqueta es nueva? —Pregunto Lucy al peliblanco. Ahora iban ellos dos sin el coche, se merecía estirar las piernas una que otra vez, los 5 pupilos de Issei se fueron a sus casas, ya que el peliblanco les dijo que no había entrenamiento por hoy, tal vez mañana si haya algún entrenamiento que hacer, así que estaban libres hoy.

—Así es, mi otra chaqueta fue hecha tirones, así que Sōna me dio otro—Comento el peliblanco de forma serena.

—Ya veo. Oye una pregunta Isse—Lucy quería preguntar algo al peliblanco.

—¿Sí? —Issei estaba abierto a cualquier tipo de pregunta, no importa mucho si fueron vergonzosas y esas cosas.

—¿Por qué ya no cambiamos de cuerpo al momento de be-besarnos? —Aquello era la curiosidad de la rubia, se le hacía raro el hecho de ya no intercambiar cuerpo con alguien más.

—Puede ser que sea algo pasajero. No lo sé, intentémoslo a ver que pasa, pero ahora, pensando en algo feliz o algo así—Explico Issei algo que podía ser verdad o falso, todo dependía del cómo se resolviera este pequeño misterio que ni el mismo sabia, o era la habilidad de Lucy o algo de el mismo, o, podía ser una habilidad de Ddraig, cualquiera de las opciones valía.

—Bu-Bueno, s-s-s-si in-insistes—Lo Tsundere le gustaba de ella, por eso le gustaba Lucy Heartfilia a Hyōdō Issei.

No había nadie por el alrededor y a las espías nada les interesaba lo que hacía el con su vida. Lucy se puso de puntitas y sus manos se envolvieron alrededor del cuello del chico. Issei se agacho un poco y abrazo por la cintura a la rubia, ella estaba sonrojada, él estaba sonrojado, poco a poco ambos se fueron acercando, a Lucy no le hacía falta el pensar en algo feliz, ya estaba viviendo su felicidad con Issei, a su lado se sentía en paz, querida, amada, deseada, por eso; Issei era su felicidad.

Una vez se besaron, ambos cerraron los ojos disfrutando el momento, el sabor, la sensación, el deseo.

Las espías estaban que echaban humo de sus cabezas, estaban ya mismo por salir y detener esta calumnia que estaba ocurriendo en frente de sus ojos, no iban a permitir que esa rubia les robara los besos que Issei les tenía que dar a ellas.

Segundos después Issei y Lucy se separaron, viendo cada uno a sus ojos, rojos/rosados y chocolate endulzante, cada quien por separado.

—¡Funciono! —Grito con felicidad la rubia en el cuerpo del peliblanco. Issei por su parte estaba calmado. Las espías estaban con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza, esa no era para nada una actitud que Issei ponía.

—¿Por qué estás muy feliz? —Pregunto Issei a el cuerpo de la rubia que estaba en su cuerpo.

—¡Pues porque si! No lo sé, en este cuerpo me siento mucho mejor y no es porque quiera pasarme de sexo, no. Siento como una calidez aquí, tan acogedor, tan necesario… tan tuyo—Al final de su dialogo en las mejillas del peliblanco apareció un sonrojo notorio, el chico se dio la vuelta para que la rubia no viera su sonrojo.

—Yo también te quiero Lucy, yo también te quiero—Issei sonrió un poco en el cuerpo de la rubia, sentía lo mismo en este cuerpo, solo que esa calidez era como estar nadando en un manantial termal, una sensación que te alegraba el cuerpo, corazón y alma.

—Bien… ¡ahora vamos al centro de juegos! —Y Lucy salió corriendo del lugar como si fuera un rayo, dejando a Issei con una gotita estilo anime en su nuca, no solo cambiaba la actitud de ella en su cuerpo, sino casi todo, pero bueno, era mejor alcanzarla antes de que le haga algo a su cuerpo o alguien le haga algo a Lucy.

Pero cuando estaba por empezar a correr detrás de Lucy, el cielo se hizo violeta, había sido encerrado en una barrera creada por ellas, ya lo sabía desde el principio, Lucy también lo sabía, pero a menos que ellas les quisieran hacer algo, ellos responderían de la misma manera, pues si no, todo estaba bien. Pero parece que ese detalle se le olvido a Lucy, puede que sea una Gamer hecha y derecha, no visitaba su cuarto para nada, ya que allí pasaba con Erza y ella creía que él les quería hacer algo, a cualquiera de la dos.

—Así que… rubia teñida, ¿Quién te crees para robarme a MI Isse? —La rubia giro su cuerpo hacia sus espaldas, en donde estaban las chicas Gremory.

Koneko en su modo Nekomata, Ravel con sus alas de fuego, Irina con una lanza de luz y con sus alas ya negras en sus espaldas, Rossweisse con su traje de Valkiria, Xenovia con Durandal en sus manos, Akeno en su modo sacerdotisa y con rayos saliendo de sus manos, Asia con su armadura de Fafnir y Rias con su poder de la destrucción en sus manos.

Los 6 [Gear] del modo [Time Tracer] hicieron aparición en las espaldas de la rubia. Issei ahora solamente tenía las habilidades de la rubia, así que no había problemas en manejar cada uno de sus poderes, esa era la ventaja de estar en su cuerpo.

—¿Tu Isse? Sino mal recuerdo, Isse me comento algo de traición y acostarse con su mejor amigo, además está el hecho de que ya firmaste los papeles del divorcio y… ¿aun así crees que es tu Isse? ¿estas mal de la cabeza o algo así? —Lucy estaba sonriendo, Issei hacia un buen manejo del cuerpo de la rubia, les demostraría a ellas que con Lucy nadie se mete, ni mucho menos cuando él estaba cerca de ella o en su cuerpo.

—¡Maldita desgraciada! —Rias unió sus manos y el poder de la destrucción salió disparado a la rubia como si fuera un rayo de color rojo.

Lucy sonrió un poco, uno de sus [Gear] se posó en frente de ella, para luego abrirse y absorber el poder rojo de la pelirroja que estaba muy molesta por lo que estaba haciendo la maldita roba novios.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Por qué mejor no atacan todas a la vez? Así puede ser más divertido, ¿ne? —Lucy sonrió de forma juguetona, además de hacer una pose Kawaii e incitar a todas las Gremory a que la ataquen a la vez.

—¡Vamos chicas, deshagámonos de ella y recuperemos el amor de Isse! —Rias hablo con ira comprimida, haciendo que todas las chicas asientan con la cabeza a lo dicho por la pelirroja, no dejarían ni siquiera las cenizas de esa rubia.

—[Star Dress: Taurus Shape] —Un brillo dorado cubrió a la rubia antes de que todas las Gremory decidieran atacarla.

Segundos después el brillo ceso por completo, revelando a Lucy con su nuevo atuendo. Un sujetador y las mangas con un patrón de vaca y los pantalones negros que dejan la pierna derecha completamente revelada, lleva un cinturón con la forma del zodíaco de Taurus y un bolso alrededor de su cintura, lleva unos aguantes con patrones de vaca además de un látigo en sus manos, un par de botas son los que usan sus pies en este momento. Su cabello se envolvió en dos bollos a cada lado de su cabeza, además dejaba caer un mechón de cabello de cada lado. La expresión de la rubia era de seriedad.

Eso no sorprendió mucho a las Gremory, pero el aumento de poder que vino con esa transformación, las hizo temblar un poco y eso que la rubia solo estaba expulsando un poco de su poder y nada, más, les demostraría a estas niñas que Lucy Heartfilia es mucho más poderosa que ellas mismas.

—¿Ahora eres una perra exhibicionista o que? —Pregunto con clara señal de burla la pelirroja Gremory, dejando de lado su poco miedo.

—Al menos yo conservo mi dignidad y virginidad. No como otras—Lucy sonrió de forma gatuna al decir aquello, haciendo que las Gremory se pusieran rojas del puro enojo que les provoco la rubia.

—¡Te cortare en pedacitos! —Xenovia se separó del grupo y corrió de forma rápida gracias a su pieza, a donde estaba la rubia.

Lucy se preparó para la pelea, los [Gear] de igual forma empezaron a cargarse de electricidad azulada, listas para destrozar el cuerpo de alguien. Cuando Xenovia estaba por darle un corte vertical desde arriba, los [Gear] se metieran en el camino y bloquearon por completo el corte de espada, además de hacer de conductor a la espalda y que la electricidad viaje hasta ella y le dé una buena electrocutada a su cuerpo, haciendo que ella gritara de dolor por lo que estaba sintiendo, era como si le estuvieran arrojando lava a su piel.

—Ya cállate mejor—Los [Gear] le arrebataron la espada a la peliazul, para luego apareciera Lucy desde el cielo luego de dar un salto, usando su puño derecho, le dio un tremendo golpe en la cabeza a la peliazul, golpe que la mando como si fuera una bala al suelo, haciendo que el suelo se agriete por completo, creando un cráter allí mismo y levantando una cortina de humo que oculto a ambas chicas.

—¡Xenovia! —Irina estaba muy preocupada por el estado de su amiga y compañera, estaba por salir a buscarla y derrotar a esa rubia, cuando una espada azul se clavó en frente de todas las chicas.

Segundos después apareció Xenovia, pero ella cayo del cielo, golpeando muy feamente el mango de la espada, haciendo que su columna vertebral haga unos sonidos muy escalofriantes al escucha de todas las Gremory allí reunidas.

—Como que esto se me puso muy fácil—La nube de humo no se disipaba, pero de ella salió disparado un látigo que tomo a su víctima, siendo ella Asia, la cual forcejeo con el poder de su armadura, pero de igual forma no sirvió de nada, la rubia Argento fue jalada brusca y fuertemente hacia la cortina de humo.

—¡Ahhhh! ¡hyyyaaaa! ¡kyaaaa! —Los gritos de la rubia Argento no se hicieron esperar, además las Gremory no se podían mover por el shock de lo que le paso a Xenovia y ahora a Asia.

De la cortina de humo veían salir electricidad de color azul, además de que cada despegue de luz, mostraba a Asia siendo molida a golpes por la rubia Heartfilia, eso era algo escalofriante. Las Gremory observan como cada parte de la armadura que la rubia Argento invoco, estaba siendo arrojada a cada lado de donde ellas estaban, los gritos seguían siendo más fuertes, pidiendo ayuda a sus compañeras que estaban congeladas por el mismo miedo.

Segundos después se escuchó un fuerte sonido de algo chocando contra la piel, además de hacer sonar los clásicos sonidos de los huesos rotos y demás. Los gritos dejaron de sonar luego de eso.

El cuerpo de Asia fue a parar al lado de la espada Durandal y debajo de la peliazul Xenovia que estaba inconsciente. Asia estaba completamente desnuda, dejando ver su cuerpo maltratado, con quemaduras por todos lados, sus labios partidos y su cara morada y sangrante, el resto de su cuerpo estaba en verdad quemado, parecía como si le hubiesen echado agua hirviente o ventita en el caso de la demonio.

—¿No que me iban a hacer algo? Pues a que esperan, hagan algo por favor—La nube de humo se disipo como si una fuerte presión de aire haya salido de ella. Se podía ver a la rubia, extendiendo su puño hacia donde estaban las Gremory, la rubia Heartfilia con su puño disipo el polvo e hizo que los cuerpos de las chicas retrocedieran por el empuje de aire.

—¡Maldita, pagaras por lo que le hiciste a Asia-senpai y Xenovia-senpai! —Los puños de Koneko se envolvieron en fuego blanco, aquello era el Senjutsu que ella estaba produciendo.

—¡Esto no se quedará así Heartfilia! —Hablo Rossweisse con sus puños ya listo para aplastar por completo a esa rubia.

—Vamos, vengan—Lucy movió su mano derecha en señal de que vengan hacia ella.

Las dos [Torres] de Rias no se hicieron esperar para nada, dando un poderoso salto de velocidad hacia la rubia, la cual las estaba esperando con sus puños en pose de boxeo.

Rossweisse fue la primera en llegar hacia la rubia, Lucy rápidamente contraataco ese puño extendido de la peliplata con su propio puño, una ola de viento de creo luego de darse ese golpe entre ellas, Lucy hizo unas piruetas hacia atrás, segundo después apareció Koneko, dando un fuerte golpe en donde antes estaba ella, el lugar en donde golpea la peliblanca se podía ver que estaba como si algo caliente lo hubiera quemado.

—¡No te muevas maldita! —Koneko estaba enojada por haber fallado en su golpe.

—Ufff, eso estuvo cerca—Comento Lucy con gracia en su habla.

Las dos [Torres] de nuevo salieron corriendo hacia donde estaba la rubia, la cual también respondió a eso y corrió hacia ellas aún más rápido, las [Torres] eran lentas en velocidad, pero ella no lo era, Issei no lo era, y lo estaba demostrando en este preciso momento.

Cuando ambas [Torres] estaban por darle un puño cargado con magia respectiva en la frente de la rubia, Lucy se agacho rápidamente y abrió sus palmas, en donde aparecieron unas pequeñas esferas rojas, el poder de la destrucción extraído de Rias, las esferas impactaron en los estómagos de ambas chicas, haciendo que ellas escupieran sangre de sus labios, segundos después las dos [Torres] fueron lanzadas hacia atrás como si fueran unas balas, pero eso no quedo allí, una vez chocaran contra la barrera que protegía este lugar, las pequeñas esferas que no explotaban aun, explotaron en ese mismo momento.

 **Bbbbooooommmm…**

Las dos explosiones se unieron y dieron como resultado aquella explosión algo grande a las espaldas de las chicas Gremory restantes, la barrera que puso Rias se estaba desmoronando, pero Lucy extendió su brazo hacia arriba, haciendo que la barrera se rompa y se crea otra, pero este era un espacio alterno a la realidad, era la misma calle y la misma ciudad, solo que en versión desolada.

—…—Las Gremory restantes estaban mudas, prácticamente Lucy barrio el suelo con 4 de ellas sin mayores problemas, ni siquiera se veía cansada, es más, estaba sonriendo de forma orgullosa y depredadora, mirándolas a ellas como sus presas.

En un parpadeo que dieron las 4 chicas restantes, Lucy ya estaba parada en frente de todas ellas, en frente de Rias más que todo, mirándole a los ojos de forma fija, ambas estaban a la misma estatura, la pelirroja con una mirada de shock y algo de miedo, la rubia con una mirada depredadora y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Qué paso Rias? ¿asustada? Si, eso creo que-… ¡coagh! —Se distrajo un poco por estar provocando miedo en Rias, que no se dio cuenta de que Irina termino lanzándole una lanza de luz a una velocidad rápida, la lanza de luz se incrusto en el costado izquierdo de su estómago, de donde estaba saliendo sangre y luego escupió ella la sangre por sus labios.

—Ara-ara, es hora de que tu sufras, lo que les hiciste sufrir a mis amigas—Comento Akeno con su lado sádico activado.

Irina apareció a las espaldas de la rubia, para luego tomarla de sus cabello dorados y lanzarla hacia atrás de ellas, Lucy cayó al suelo de forma brusca, intento levantarse pero vio que un sello mágico de color amarillo apareció en el cielo, de donde salió un potente y enorme relámpago amarillo, el relámpago pego de forma fuerte en donde esta Lucy, provocando una explosión en el lugar, Lucy salió volando hasta chocar contra el muro de concreto de las calles, sus ropas estaba quemadas y le faltaban en algunas partes.

—Buen trabajo Akeno-san—Exclamo Ravel con una sonrisa, vieron a la rubia levantándose poco a poco de forma lenta, algo que las sorprendió, ya que con ese potente relámpago tuvo que haber quedado inconsciente un buen tiempo, tiempo que ellas usarían para hacer desaparecer el cuerpo de la rubia por completo de la faz de la existencia.

—A-Ah, du-duele mucho—Murmuro Lucy levantándose poco a poco del suelo, saco la lanza de luz y su herida se cerró. Una vez de pie se puso nerviosa, ya que como sabemos, Issei estaba en el cuerpo de Lucy y pues, el muchacho estaba viendo los pechos expuesto de la rubia, además de ver sus bragas, bueno, estaba sin casi nada de ropa ya que se había quemado muy feo su traje.

—¡S-Se suponía que con eso tenías que m-morir! —Comento una cansada Akeno, ya que en ese ataque puso casi todo su poder, haciendo que ella se cansara mucho, creyendo que con eso terminaría matando a la rubia, uso toda su magia en ese ataque, pero ella estaba bien y solo sufrió algunos raspones y su ropa se quemó.

—¡Pendeja, ahora veras por quemar la ropa de Lucy y hacer que vea sus pechos! —Lucy se dio la vuelta, tapándose los pechos con su brazo izquierdo y señalando a la pelinegra de forma acusadora con su dedo del brazo libre.

—¿Eh? —Todas, incluso la recuperada Rias, se confundieron con eso, la frase debería ser así; "¡Pendeja, ahora veras por quemarme la ropa y dejar expuestos mis pechos!", si, de ese modo tenía que ser la frase y no de esa forma.

—Ahora veras. Comerán arena bitches… [Star dress: Scorpio Shape] —Issei o Lucy, estaba muy molesto con lo que le hicieron ver, prácticamente nunca había visto a Lucy desnuda, así que por eso estaba molesto, por obligarlo a ver, aunque él también tenía la culpa, ya que él tenía el cuerpo de Lucy y el control de este.

El cuerpo de Lucy de nuevo empezó a brillar en su color dorado, para revelar el nuevo atuendo y poder de Lucy.

Un traje hermético, donde el frente tiene franjas verticales que van hacia abajo, y la parte posterior del traje deja expuesto la espalda de la rubia, en el final de la abertura tiene un aguijón de un escorpión. Las extremidades del traje son de color oscuro, con una franja ondulada que corre hacia abajo por el lado de cada miembro. Las áreas tales como los hombros, los codos, las rodillas, las piernas y los antebrazos se cubren en placas de la armadura, de que los guanteletes del antebrazo dejan las manos expuestas. La cintura es de color ligero, con líneas que atraviesan los bordes. En su frente tiene diadema adornada con el signo del zodiaco Escorpión en él.

Ni un segundo más paso de esa transformación y en el lugar apareció una tormenta de arena sacada como por arte de magia, las chicas Gremory no podían ver mucho con esa arena que se les introducía en los ojos.

—¡Manténgase juntas, no se alejen y protéjanse las unas a las otras! —Ordeno Rias de forma seria y algo temerosa, aquí ninguna de ellas tenía la ventaja y, no sabía si la rubia si lo tenía, pero era obvio que, si tenía la ventaja en esta tormenta, ya que fue ella quien la trajo hacia ellas.

—Yo me llevo a esta—Todas escucharon la voz de la rubia en donde estaba parada Ravel, a sus espaldas, para luego voltear y ver que la rubia Phoenix y la rubia Heartfilia ya no estaban allí.

—¡Ayuda! ¡ayuda! —Se escuchaban los gritos de Ravel por todas las direcciones de esta tormenta de arena, para segundos después escuchar un pequeño estruendo y que, en la parte izquierda de las Gremory, un poco más alejada se encienda una luz amarilla.

Las Gremory supieron que ese era el poder de fuego de Ravel, así que rápida fueron volando hacia donde se encendió la luz. Llegaron y vieron una casa en llamas, en el centro de las llamas estaba Ravel, con unas estacas hechas de arena, las estacas estaban en sus piernas y brazos, además de que ella estaba inconsciente y estaba sangrando mucho, algo que las puso nerviosas, ya que Ravel se podía regenerar sola, pero ahora no lo estaba haciendo.

—¡Hyyyaaaaa! —Rias e Irina giraron a ver a la pelinegra Akeno, pero solo vieron del como ella era incrustada en el suelo de forma muy fuerte por las rodillas de Lucy.

Una explosión y nube de humo se formó cerca de a casa en llamas, la nube se disipo y se pudo ver a Akeno con los ojos en blanco y saliva saliendo de sus labios, encima de ella estaba Lucy, con sus rodillas clavadas en el estómago de la pelinegra. Lucy regreso a verlas a ellas por un momento, las dos demonios estaban volando como podían en el aire, las dos vieron la sonrisa depredadora en los labios de la rubia, luego vieron del como ella se fue volando y se ocultó en la tormenta de arena.

—¡Mantente alerta Irina! ¡esa maldita rubia no nos ganara a nosotras! —Ordeno de forma seria y nerviosa la pelirroja Gremory.

— _Ri…Ri…Ri… as… Rias_ —Irina trataba de llamar la atención de su amiga, pero el agarre de su cuello por parte de Lucy se le estaba dificultando mucho, se estaba quedando sin oxígeno y estaba viendo a Lucy sonreírle como un depredador matando a su presa.

—¡Irina contéstame cuando te hablo! —Rias se enojó con su amiga, así que se dio la vuelta y vio a Irina siendo estrangulada por Lucy, la pelirroja iba a ser hacer algo para ayudar a la castaña, pero una patada en el rostro cortesía de Lucy, hizo que no pudiera hacerlo y terminara lanzada hacia el suelo de forma fuerte y cuarteando la calle en el proceso.

—Haber… esto es por la lanza de luz—Lucy sonrió un poco de forma tierna, para luego soltar a la castaña y luego darle un fuerte Uppercut en el mentón a la castaña, para luego la rubia uniera sus manos y le diera otro golpe de sus puños unidos en la cabeza a la castaña, el golpe la mando a chocar contra la casa en llamas, la cual se apagó luego del tremendo golpe que estremeció a la arena e hizo que las llamas se apagaran por completo.

Rias se estaba levantando como podía, esa patada le dolió muy feo y tal vez se le rompió la nariz, estaba muy enojada, furiosa y también asustada, pero el enojo y la ira eran las que estaban mandando esta vez en su cuerpo.

—¡Maldita bastarda, me la pagaras por todo lo que has hecho! —Rias exclamo con mucho enojo e ira.

La tormenta de arena desapareció de golpe, toda la arena desapareció, incluso las estacas de arena que tenían presa a la inconsciente Ravel. Rias estaba en el mismo lugar de donde empezaron, su cuerpo estaba rodeado por su poder de la destrucción, su aura roja era muy tenebrosa en ese momento, sumándole al hecho de que pequeños destellos azules y blancos se podían ver que estaban aumentando su aura.

Ella alzo la mirada al frente, en donde apareció Lucy, la cual cayo desde el cielo y cayo con gracia al suelo, ella se limpió un poco la ropa, para luego mirar de forma seria a la pelirroja que estaba expulsando esa aura. Sus 6 [Gear] que desaparecieron al principio de la batalla, aparecieron de nuevo, ya cargados y listos para acabar con la pelirroja Gremory.

—¿Qué paso Gremory? Estas más roja que de costumbre, pareces un tomate—Comento con humor la rubia.

—¡Cállate maldita! —Un rayo rojo salió disparado del cuerpo de la pelirroja, hacia la rubia, la cual hizo que uno de los [Gear] disparar su rayo azulado, destruyendo por completo el rayo rojo de la pelirroja, traspasando el hueso del brazo derecho de la pelirroja, ahora el brazo estaba inmóvil y ella estaba gritando de dolor.

—Eres muy débil… necesitas aumentar tu poder, concentración, distribución, almacenamiento, control de todo y control de tus emociones, te desconcentras mucho por tus emociones—Explico la rubia de forma seria, mirando a la pelirroja sufrir por su inmóvil brazo.

—¡No me jodas! ¡te matare ahora mismo eh Issei será solo mío! —Grito ella con puro enojo que estaba sintiendo.

—(Suspiro) Solo te mando el regalo de Isse…—Lucy solamente suspiro, para que luego los [Gear] dispararan a cada una de sus extremidades, luego en todo el cuerpo y, por último, en su cabeza.

 **Pam…**

—…—Un golpe seco se escuchó al caer el cuerpo al suelo, Rias tenía los ojos abiertos a más no poder, las pupilas y el iris eran diminutas, además de que parecía que se estuviesen borrando o algo por el estilo.

Lucy solo chasqueo los dedos y unos círculos mágicos se llevaron a todas las chicas al Inframundo, a la mansión Gremory. Rias no estaba muerta, solo estaba en un paro repentino de su sistema, con descanso y sanación regresaría a la normalidad, pero todas las chicas se quedarían con un dolor del cuerpo del mismo carajo, ya que apena mover los labios o hacer una expresión, les dolería como si le estuvieran incrustando una aguja en medio de sus uñas. Muy doloroso.

El cuerpo de la rubia brillo y segundos después estaba con el uniforme de la Academia Kuōh, luego de nuevo chasqueo los dedos y regreso al plano normal de la realidad. Tomo su bolso que estaba tirado en el suelo y empezó a caminar hacia el árcade, en donde estaría Lucy con su cuerpo y jugando como una loca, al menos la pelea no duro más de media hora, debía admitir que Lucy era muy fuerte con sus poderes, en verdad ella era increíble.

— _"Un increíble poder posees Lucy, ahora tal vez Rias ya dejé de molestarla, a las otras también las defenderé de todo. Conociendo a Sirzechs buscara al culpable para acabarlo… que se atreva a tocar a Lucy, allí si..._ _ **lo mato**_ _"_ —Issei pensó todo eso con suma seriedad, al final, su pensar se volvió un poco demoníaca, eso haría el si alguien dañaba o tocaba a las personas que el aprecia.

Especialmente a las chicas que están con él, tóquenlas o lastímenlas y, despídete de tu propia existencia.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

* * *

 **…Episodio 41 – Star Dress – Concluido…**

* * *

 **+Aclaraciones**

Bien mis queridos lectores y lectoras (sigo diciendo que no hay lectoras aquí).

Luego de un tiempo de suspensión para esta historia, regreso con un nuevo episodio, lamento la tardanza y también lamento el no dar explicación de este hecho, pero bueno.

Haber, los Elementor's son, claramente, de Max Steal, pero de la seria casi nueva, esa de los Ultra Link y eso.

Las catástrofes que relaciono en este FF son como los tornados, desastres naturales, tsunamis, terremotos y demás cosas que han pasado recientemente en todo el mundo, cosa que pasa mucho ahora. (El mundo se acaba carajo y yo no termino mis historias).

Hay puse también sobre el hecho del porque no se pueden intercambiar cuerpos, aquí es muy diferente a lo de Yamada-kun, pero sigue teniendo las mismas cosas. Ese poder de cambiar de cuerpos es un troll, ya lo verán por más adelante, jejeje.

Ahora si Lucy, (que en realidad era Issei en su cuerpo) les saco la madre a las chicas Gremory, si la propia Lucy estuviera en su cuerpo, tendría el mismo resultado, solo que más catastrófico y mortífero, Lucy no se iría con juegos, desde el inicio atacaría a matar y ganar.

Lucy puede utilizar los [Gear] del modo [Time Tracer] de Issei, eso se puede porque la fuente de control, (el cerebro) es apto para manejarlo a la perfección.

Esas creo que son todas las aclaraciones... :D

* * *

 **Información recopilada del Episodio 41**

Nuevos enemigos aparecen en este episodio: Elementor's, son los nombres que poseen estos villanos, cada uno con sus características; Aire, Fuego, Tierra, Metal y Agua. Un líder que los manda a todos ellos, siendo el creador de esas especies desconocidas y monstruosas, algo busca en Kuōh ese creador, su destrucción ¿tal vez? Nadie lo sabe.

Tal parece que Tōjō Koneko ha sido una completa pervertida, no la culpen por favor, siendo una Nekomata, está en su etapa de celo y busca tener relaciones sexuales con su pareja o ex-pareja en este caso; Hyōdō Issei. (El cual antes de eso se castra).

Al parecer Hyōdō Issei posee una habilidad de cambiar de forma hacia los personajes ficticios y no tan ficticios la verdad.

¿Una escena Yaoi? Pues ha pasado y casi termina en algo más, al menos llego la salvación o, la maldición en el caso de las Fujoshi's a joderles el día de la buena.

Al parecer a Sōna no se le da muy bien el ocultar sus celos, algo que Issei ha notado claramente y ha hecho avergonzarse mucho. Al parecer muy pronto Sōna tomara riendas con Issei, siendo ella la dominante entre los dos por muchas razones desconocidas y conocidas.

No importa mucho si Issei no estuviera en el cuerpo de Lucy, ya que Lucy Heartfilia es fuerte por su propia cuenta, ella sola pudo haber manejado la situación a su manera, pero ella sería más capaz de ganarles a las chicas Gremory sin mayores contratiempos, es inteligente, fuerte y sensual, ella sabe lo que hace y el como lo hace. Las chicas Gremory se salvaron de morir gracias Issei, el cual estaba en el cuerpo de Lucy, menuda suerte han tenido esta vez aquellas mujeres.

Y eso es todo...

* * *

...Nos vemos...


	43. Episodio 42

**Autor Gghoist**

* * *

 **Renuncia a los personajes de Anime/Manga**

Los personajes de HSDxD le pertenecen a: Ichiei Ishibumi

* * *

 **Géneros**

Ecchi, romance, comedia, Harem, shounen, [Sobrenatural], fanservice, OP, y etc

 **Formas**

Personaje humano y demás especies hablando: ¿Odiarlas? Si las odio  
Personaje sellado hablando: [Boosted Gear: Activado]  
 _Personaje humano y demás especies pensando: "Deja de hablar"  
Personaje sellado pensando: "[Con este poder, me siento renovado]"  
Comunicación vía sello mágico: Hola a todos  
_Asunto importante o cosa importante: [Longinus Destruida]

* * *

 **Resumen**

Traición por aquí, traición por allá y por más allá. Eh, no siempre alguien va a venir a prestarte poder, tienes que ganártelo, aunque al principio serás simplemente un debilucho, pero con el tiempo, serás fuerte para proteger, pues, no lo sé. Ve por este camino, hasta llegar a la meta.

* * *

.

.

.

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía que pueden haber y también por las letras o palabras que están mal escritas.

Van a ver OoC de los personajes de anime.

* * *

.

.

.

Lucy solo chasqueo los dedos y unos círculos mágicos se llevaron a todas las chicas al Inframundo, a la mansión Gremory. Rias no estaba muerta, solo estaba en un paro repentino de su sistema, con descanso y sanación regresaría a la normalidad, pero todas las chicas se quedarían con un dolor del cuerpo del mismo carajo, ya que apena mover los labios o hacer una expresión, les dolería como si le estuvieran incrustando una aguja en medio de sus uñas. Muy doloroso.

El cuerpo de la rubia brillo y segundos después estaba con el uniforme de la Academia Kuōh, luego de nuevo chasqueo los dedos y regreso al plano normal de la realidad. Tomo su bolso que estaba tirado en el suelo y empezó a caminar hacia el árcade, en donde estaría Lucy con su cuerpo y jugando como una loca, al menos la pelea no duro más de media hora, debía admitir que Lucy era muy fuerte con sus poderes, en verdad ella era increíble.

— _"Un increíble poder posees Lucy, ahora tal vez Rias ya dejé de molestarla, a las otras también las defenderé de todo. Conociendo a Sirzechs buscara al culpable para acabarlo… que se atreva a tocar a Lucy, allí si..._ _ **lo mato**_ _"_ —Issei pensó todo eso con suma seriedad, al final, su pensar se volvió un poco demoníaca, eso haría el si alguien dañaba o tocaba a las personas que el aprecia.

Especialmente a las chicas que están con él, tóquenlas o lastímenlas y, despídete de tu propia existencia.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

— **Mi señor…** —Una voz robótica tomo la palabra en aquella sala que estaba toda a oscuras, pero el robot podía ver claramente a su creador y a los demás generales junto a él. — **Nuestras tropas han hecho caer Lilith en su completa totalidad** —Informo el robot, robot de unos 2.30 metros de alto, aspecto humanoide y de dos colores, siendo el blanco el de su armadura y el negro, el de su cuerpo.

El lugar se mantuvo en silencio por unos momentos, hasta que dos brillos rojos hicieron aparición en el centro de aquel lugar, claramente aquellos brillos eran dos ojos, ya que parpadeaban debes en cuando.

—Bien—El robot vio que se formó una sonrisa en los labios de su creador. —Puedes retirarte—El robot solamente hizo una reverencia y desapareció en un parpadeo fuera del salón. —Ahora uno de ustedes le tendrá que dar caza a los Caídos y Demonios que están refugiados en un solo lugar—Los ojos rojos giraron de derecha a izquierda de forma lenta, mirando a los otros más que estaban a sus dos lados, en aquella oscuridad.

—Ese sería yo, Nii-san—Un par de ojos violetas se apreciaron a la derecha del par de ojos rojos. —Los Caídos pagaran muy caro por todo lo que han hecho—Los ojos violetas brillaron en un color verde esmeralda, expulsando ira, maldad y poder de esa expresión enojada.

—Ese es mi hermanito—Los ojos rojos se cerraron un poco y el ser de allí sonrió un poco. Los ojos se abrieron de nuevo y vieron a los ojos violetas. —Ve, usa bien el [Sacred Gear] que te di… no me decepciones y…—Los ojos rojos expresaron preocupación y algo de tristeza. —No lo utilices mucho tiempo, llámanos, llegaremos a apoyarte—Al final fue algo serio, pero de igual manera expresando preocupación por su hermanito.

—Usare bien este poder Nii-san y…—El de ojos violetas cerro los ojos un momento, para luego abrirlos y expresar algo de tristeza también. —Llamare si estoy en problemas, pero creo que será descartado, el poder que mediste Nii-san es muy descomunal, lo controlare bien y…—El brillo de determinación se vio reflejados en esos ojos violetas. —¡Saldré victorioso! —El de ojos rojos sonrió ante su hermanito.

—Bien dicho—Otra voz se escuchó en el lugar, pero esta voz estaba a la derecha del ser de ojos violetas, solo que el que hablo, no abría los ojos. —Los seres sobrenaturales… tienen que desaparecer de la faz de la tierra—Una voz de ira se escuchó al final.

—Eso lo sé—El de ojos violetas hablo de forma seria. —Y esta vez—El ser se levantó de donde estaba sentado, encaminándose hacia la puerta que se abrió a unos 10 metros en frente de él. —Los seres sobrenaturales caerán ante el poder de un Dragón—El de ojos violetas caminaba hacia la puerta, unas luces se encendieron a unos 2 metros de él.

Se vio su piel, blanca y algo pálida, luego de eso; todo se hizo blanco gracias a la luz de la puerta.

"Fragmento del Líder, Generales y Maquinas, listos para partir a esta guerra contra los seres sobrenaturales y; eliminarlos de una vez por todas".

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Ahora estaba viendo múltiples luces en frente, flashes de las diferentes cámaras no se habían hecho esperar cuando el había terminado de llegar a este país, la máxima potencia mundial del planeta, así es; este aeropuerto pertenece a Estado Unidos de América.

No solo le tomaban fotografías a él como si fuera una super estrella mundialmente reconocida, no era solo por eso. Detrás suyo, estaba una de sus invenciones más recientes y modernas; un avión. Uno de color café con bordes en plateado oscuro, su forma es como la media luna, curvo y casi parecía a un mosquito, no tan grande ni tan pequeño de tamaño. Por esa misma razón también es relativamente raro ver eso en esta parte del mundo. Una creación futurista.

El albino empezó a caminar de forma calmada hacia donde estaba una limusina de color café/plateada, en donde al momento de llegar la puerta fue abierta por uno de los muchos guardaespaldas que estaban aquí reunidos, controlando a la muchedumbre al igual que algunos policías. Los reporteros querían entrevistas con el muchacho, otros le tomaban fotos de cada ángulo al avión en el cual había llegado el chico, además de que también estaba aquella limusina de última generación.

El albino se subió a la limusina y está empezó a ser conducida por sí sola, gracias al piloto automático instalado y a la ayuda y orientación de [System] era que el vehículo también podía conducirse solo.

Veía desde dentro como las personas caminaban y miraban a su vehículo, del cómo le tomaban más fotografías, algunos tenían conocimiento sobre su llegada a EEUU, otros no tanto y eso era relativamente bueno, no quería llamar mucho la atención. Con este viaje que estaba haciendo ya eran 93 países que había visitado, sin contar a Japón claro está, ahora solamente le faltaban 100 países más y eso que ya iban una semana y media viajando y con el poco de descanso que se daba, no era bueno para su salud humana. Claro que, podía aguantar mucho más que cualquiera humano.

País por país, no importa si aquel país fuera pobre o no tuviera una pista de aterrizaje para su avión, lo que importaba ahora era el llevar cada uno de sus 4 satélites para cada sector del mundo, hasta ahora ya coloco solamente dos satélites y le faltaban los otros dos más, para que así, finalmente todos sus inventos puedan ser patrocinados y enviados a cada sector del mundo sin ser un acto de tráfico o algo por el estilo.

En fin, lo que más le costó fue; Corea del norte. El ingresar y el salir fue muy duro si lo recordaba muy bien, muchos trámites, papeles y demás cosas que se exigían, y más viniendo de un ciudadano de Japón, tan aclamado, tan deseado aquel país que era. Kim Jong-un, si el peliblanco era sincero, pues lo era, detestaba a aquella persona, creyéndose el Dios de todo, creyéndose más que los demás, tan solo presenciar todo y ver cómo estaba aquel país, le causaba un gran odio hacia aquella persona.

La entrevista le fue bien, lo malo era que no aceptaron para nada su invención o que transporten algo de sus creaciones hacia aquel país, con el fin de no "perjudicar" a las familias y al mismo país con instrumentos "terroristas" y "espías" que, según ellos, estaban instalados en el interior de dichas creaciones del albino.

Sin más que decir, solamente se retiró del país con una pena enorme en su ser, no podía ayudar a esas personas por culpa de aquel dictador. Se subió a su avión y se retiró del país, pero cuando estaba pasando por los sectores más pobres, el peliblanco dejo caer dos cajas enormes de color plateadas al suelo, cuando llegaron al suelo, muchas personas que estaban por allí se acercaron y la caja se abrió, revelando mucha comida, ropa y unas esferas plateadas que se perdieron en el cielo. Al menos, ayudaría en algo.

Si querían guerra, que vengan a él.

Ahora mismo estaba en la Casa Blanca, teniendo una conversación con el actual presidente de EEUU; Donald Trump. Si bien no odiaba a este nuevo presidente, tampoco lo apoyaba en sus acciones, racismo era lo más destacable en todo esto, pero no le importaba, mientras no haga nada malo en contra de su país, todo estaría bien. Las cámaras de la oficina los estaban grabando y todo el país y el mundo los estaba viendo en este preciso momento, ambos mostrando un rostro de profesionalismo en todo momento, tomando preguntas, respondiéndolas, peticiones, advertencias, acuerdos y demás cosas se trataban en esta pequeña reunión entre estas dos personas.

Sin más palabras que poner y sin letras pequeñas en el contrato, todo se llegó a un acuerdo y ambas personas; estrecharon sus manos y miraban a la cámara colocando una sonrisa ante aquel trato al cual habían llegado con total normalidad.

Hyōdō Issei podía introducir sus artefactos en este país sin ningún problema, después de todo la primera potencia se beneficiaría mucho con las cosas que se crearan y con los acuerdos a los cuales habían llegado. Issei estaba pensando en introducir sus empresas en todos los países del mundo, unas pequeñas, otras más grandes, todo con el fin de que personas sin trabajos vayan allí y obtengan una buena ganancia, momentánea, ya que muy pronto se visitarían nuevos mundos y; la ganancia sería mucho más.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Su cuerpo cayo pesadamente a aquella cama que tenía en aquel avión super moderno y que solamente era para el piloto nada más.

—Activa el piloto automático, [System] —Ordeno el peliblanco con sus ropas blancas y rostro cansado, ahora mismo se estaba dirigiendo a los países latinoamericanos para poder hablar con sus líderes sobre la introducción de sus artefactos a cada uno de los países.

 **Con gusto, joven Issei.**

El avión empezó a volar por su cuenta en la dirección trazada en su navegador. Issei soltó un suspiro, podía ir a cualquier parte con sus poderes, pero no era necesario, el no usar sus habilidades lo hacía humano por unos momentos, no siendo un humano con magia o algo así, sino un humano común y corriente, algo que le hubiese gustado ser desde siempre y para siempre.

Pero ya apartando esos pensamientos, se dedicó a dormir si quiera unas horas o minutos. Ya había hablado con las chicas y todo estaba bien. También le dijeron que Tiamat, junto con Erza y su madre Irene, habían regresado a casa luego de estar fuera por un buen tiempo, eso de por si era algo bueno, o no tan bueno sin contar a Irene, la cual la quiere violar, Erza, que si se entera de lo que puede pasar lo mata allí mismo y, Tiamat, ella si lo mataba solo por querer matar a Ddraig, pero bueno, al menos se alejó un rato de todo eso.

Ahora, era el momento de dormir un poco y seguir su travesía por el mundo.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

 **Una semana y media después. (2.5)**

Aquel avión de nuevo estaba llegando a Japón; Kuōh para ser más exactos. Luego de estar 2 semanas y media de viaje, finalmente había llegado a su ciudad de origen. El avión aterrizó en la encima de la casa del chico, ya que allí estaba un aparcamiento de avión o helicóptero. Antes de bajar del avión, Issei le encargo a [System] que activara las "cubo" pantallas en todas las ciudades de los distintos países a los cuales había visitado anteriormente, en las pantallas y en las múltiples pantallas para cada usuario se veía el tutorial de cómo usarlo, el mismo tutorial que se expuso aquí en Kuōh y Japón, solo que con los cambios de idioma y sector horario para mejor comodidad. Con la orden dada, el tiempo, siendo 12:00 horas empezaba a retroceder poco a poco para que [System] sea activada para el resto del mundo.

Los lugares más pobres solamente tenían que esperar un poco para que salgan de aquella cruel vida, tan cruel que hasta la persona que dice que es pobre, se retractaría de ese pensamiento al ver por lo que África y el mundo estaba pasando desde hace mucho.

Un obeso o huesudo. ¿A cuál apoyarías más?

—¡Chicas, ya llegué! —Las luces se encendieron por si solas, el albino llego a la sala y no encontró a las chicas que siempre pasaban con él. —Esto es extraño—Murmuro, ya que siempre cuando llegaba de algún lugar, se le lanzaban como si él fuera un imán o algo así, pero ahora el caso no era aquello. —¿Una nota? —Un papel estaba en la mesa de la sala, la tomo y la leyó. —El Inframundo y sus consejeros, mmm…—Una sonrisa psicópata se formó en su rostro. —¡Kajajajaja, me conocerán muy pronto! —Con eso dicho, una rasgadura apareció en frente del albino, por donde el chico ingreso y se transportó al Inframundo.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

—¡No nos pueden obligar a hacer eso! —Exclamo una molesta Grayfia. Ahora todas las chicas que vivían con Issei estaban reunidas en una enorme sala, en donde estaban muchos ancianos Demonios; los consejeros del Inframundo. —No tienen autoridad sobre nosotras—Refuto muy seria y molesta al peliplata, siendo apoyada por las demás.

—Eso no está a discusión—Un anciano de cabello negro tomo la palabra. —Pertenecen a nuestra raza después de todo—Coloco un pretexto muy pobre aquel anciano.

—Yo no pertenezco a su raza—Todos fijaron su mirada en una peliblanca de ojos naranjas. —Que yo recuerde, yo pertenezco a la raza Nasod, la cual no habita en este mundo ni universo—Las palabras serias y frías de la chica estaban estremeciendo a todos, incluso a las chicas que siempre pasaban con ella y no conocían aquel carácter de la Queen of Nasod. —Y no me gusta que me den ordenes terceras personas—Sus dos pequeños Nasod aparecieron en su espalda, y empezaron a brillar en un azul muy, muy peligroso.

—Yo de igual manera no pertenezco a los demonios o cualquier otra Facción—Ophis tomo la palabra esta vez. —¿Será que mejor los destruyo de una vez? —Una pequeña y peligrosa sonrisa se formó en los labios de la pelinegra, además de que ese pequeño destello negro que se estaba formando en su mano derecha levantada, no auguraba nada bueno para los ancianos.

—Lo mismo va para mi persona—Lucy hablo. —Yo soy una humana, Le Fay es una humana, Irene-sama es una Dragona/humana, Tiamat-san es una Dragona, Mavis-sama es humana y Erza-san también es humana—La rubia señalaba a cada una de las nombradas. —Ustedes los demonios no tienes poder sobre nosotras—La rubia ya estaba lista para otra nueva pelea.

¿Otra? Si, otra. La primera vez que peleo, casi mato a las chicas Gremory solo por pequeñeces, pero disfruto de hacer sufrir a esas perras, si no fuera por la intervención de los padres y hermano de la pelirroja Gremory, de seguro todas ellas estarían más debajo de la misma tierra. La rubia no quería problemas con el Inframundo y el Satán Rojo mucho menos con el peliblanco Issei, así que todos se retiraron en paz.

—Aquello no radica en ustedes—Otro anciano de cabello rubio tomo la palabra. —Sino a los seres sobrenaturales que estaban aquí, como, por ejemplo: Grayfia Lucifuge, la Nekomata Kuroka, la Nekomata Himari y la súcubo Kurono Kurumu, son seres sobrenaturales y, por lo tanto, al estar relacionados con los demonios, se nos da poderío y autoridad sobre las nombradas—Sentencio el anciano de cabello rubio con una expresión de seriedad en su rostro.

—¿¡Que es lo que pasa aquí!? —Las enormes puertas de aquella cámara de reuniones se terminó por abrir de forma fuerte, de allí ingreso un Sirzechs muy serio, acompañado por sus otros tres compañeros de los puestos de los respectivos líderes del Inframundo.

—Oh, niño Lucifer—Comento el primer anciano que había hablado en aquella sala. —Nada que le interese a los Maō, cosas sin importancia—Comento casualmente el anciano.

—Con los mayores respetos Bael-sama, pero, ¿acaso no sabe con quién se está metiendo? —Por alguna razón el pelirrojo estaba un tanto nervioso, pero después de todo estamos hablando de Ophis Ouroboros, la Diosas Dragona del Infinito y Eve, Queen of Nasod, una Reina muy poderosa. Esas dos no se quedarían de brazos cruzados cuando sus amigas estaban en problemas. Y la cereza del pastel; Hyōdō Issei. —Estamos hablando de seres que ya no están en nuestra jurisdicción—Hablo de forma sería el pelirrojo.

—Puede que sea verdad—El anciano Bael tomo la palabra de nuevo. —Pero en nuestras tierras nacieron y le deben respeto a nuestra tierra y a las costumbres, así que deberían seguir nuestras órdenes y los mandatos que nosotros les mandamos, nos lo deben después de todo—Aquel anciano elevo un poco su aura, aquello demostró que él era poderoso, además de que los otros ancianos también alzaron sus respectivas auras, eran muy poderosas que estaban casi, doblegando a los Maō, pero no era el mismo caso en las chicas, solo tres estaban como si nada, Grayfia con algo de esfuerzo se mantenía de pie. Eve y Ophis, ni se inmutaban ante esto.

— **Con que respeto, ehh** —Las chicas reconocieron la voz de Issei, de forma rápida los ancianos y los Maō, exceptuando a Serafall, cayeron el suelo de rodillas y sudando como locos. El techo de aquella cámara termino por salir volando en miles de pedazos gracias a una fuerza invisible que la removió de golpe. — **¿Ordenes, favores, tierras?** —Todo el techo se fue y se revelo a un albino con una armadura negra, unos objetos en su espalda y sus ojos eran negros y solamente su pupila e iris eran de color rojo carmesí, que te carcomía el alma. — **Eso no me agrada mucho** —El albino lentamente fue bajando hacia abajo, aumentando la presión a niveles mucho más peligrosos. — **No me agrada** —Issei se acercó de forma lenta hacia el anciano Bael y luego le dio una mirada al anciano rubio, el anciano del Clan Phoenix.

—¡Isse/kun/sama/nya! / Sekiryūtei/Issei—Primero saludaron las chicas que sentía amor por el albino, luego las otras dos, siendo Tiamat y Erza, una su enemiga y la otra su amiga.

— **Ese soy yo** —Issei les dio una sonrisa reconfortante, cabe resaltar que los ojos negros no asustaban a los conocidos de Issei, pero no era el caso de los Maō, ya que Issei quería que sintieran temor a su persona, menos Serafall. — **¿Acaso querían obligarlas a hacer algo que no quieren?** —Issei se acercó peligrosamente al anciano Bael, además de que un [Gear] se estaba acercando peligrosamente al cuello del anciano.

—…—Las palabras no querían salir, por miedo, por el shock, por el poder que se estaba emanando en estos precisos momentos, por todo era que la voz no quería salir por nada del mundo. Incluso la voz tenía miedo.

— **No escuchoooo~** —Una enorme esfera amarilla apareció en el cielo del Inframundo, en la capital de Lilith, aquella esfera se pareció mucho a un enorme sol. La esfera seguía creciendo poco a poco, lo más aterrador era que los ancianos estaban sintiendo mucho, mucho poder en aquella esfera que, si impactaba en la ciudad, terminaría destruyendo todo a su paso. Todo el planeta en este caso. Su actitud juguetona estaba aterrando a todos los demonios. — **Lo preguntare una vez más** —El estado juguetón se fue y llego una aterradora seriedad. — **¿Acaso querían obligarlas a hacer algo que no quieren?** —Pregunto con una frialdad tremenda. — **¡Respondan!** —El enorme sol creció a grados increíbles expulsando un calor muy fuerte.

—I-I-I-Isse-kun—Issei presto atención al Maō Lucifer que lo nombro, el albino se acercó al pelirrojo que estaba de rodillas y sudando copiosamente. —N-N-N-No fu-fue l-l-l-la in-intención de Ba-Ba-Bael-sama d-d-d-de de-decir e-e-e-esas co-cosas, po-por fa-favor, per-perdónanos—El pelirrojo en verdad no quería a su ex-cuñado como su enemigo, ni en sus peores pesadillas quería aquello.

— **Joooo~** —Su lado juguetón apareció de nuevo, cautivando a un más a Irene y de igual manera a las chicas y a Serafall. A Tiamat le pareció algo cutre y Erza solamente negó con la cabeza. — **Los perdonare por esta vez** —Eso hizo que todos los afectados por la inmensa aura de poder y muerte soltaran un fuerte suspiro de alivio. — **Pero…** —De nuevo la enorme aura hizo aparición sobre ellos, haciendo que muchos de los ancianos se desmayaran por la ahora fuerte aura y enorme sol que estaba en el cielo, los tres Maō hombres estaban con los ojos en blanco por el enorme poder. — **Si de nuevo me topo con este tipo de sorpresas** —El enorme sol brillo intensamente, cegando a todos, pero dejando ver la silueta de aquel muchacho peliblanco. — **Los mato a todos y cada uno de ustedes** —Esa claramente ya era una amenaza que se quedaría en los corazones de ellos por el resto de sus miserables vidas.

Después de eso la luz dejo de brillar fuertemente y se revelo al techo todo vuelto a la normalidad y también a un Issei en el traje del [MM]. El albino empezó a bajar al suelo de forma lenta, una vez allí fue directamente tacleado por Grayfia, Eve, Ophis, Kurumu, Kuroka, Mavis, Le Fay, Irene y Lucy, Himari quería unírseles, pero aun sus sentimientos no estaban muy claros del todo, creía que sentía solamente una fuerte conexión de amistad, pero le molestaba aquello también.

—Ya, ya madre, no mates a Isse con tus cosas pervertidas—Erza tenía algo de conocimiento sobre lo que le estaba pasando a su madre, no la culpaba a ella, sino a las feromonas de Dragón que ella había absorbido cuando peleo contra Tiamat. —Eh, Issei—El peliblanco presto atención a la pelirroja menor. —Si le haces una cosa pervertida a mi madre, a Lucy o a Mavis-sama—Erza empezó a alzar la mirada, mirada que era sumamente aterradora. — **Te castro y luego de mato** —Se puede decir que Issei solamente hizo un bufido de ignorancia, no sentía miedo, ya que él nunca las tocaría. Técnicamente no la-…

—A todo esto—Issei seguía siendo abrazado y presionado su cabeza en los pechos de las más voluptuosas allí. —¿Dónde están Sane-san y Saori-san? —Pregunto por la falta de ver a las dos chicas peliverdes, una más clara y la otra más oscura. Se le hacía raro el no verlas por este lugar.

—¿Eh? —Todas se preguntaban el de donde estaban, hasta que Grayfia recordó el de donde estaban. —Recuerdo haberles dado el mandado de ir a comprar comida al supermercado—Recordó Grayfia aquel mandado que les había ordenado a aquellas dos chicas peliverdes.

 **Amenaza detectada a las afueras de Kuōh.**

La voz de [System] llamo la atención de los no afectados y desmayados por el aura de Issei.

—¿Qué sucede [System]? —Pregunto Issei, ya liberado de los agarres de las chicas y hablándole a la voz de forma seria. [System] era para todos, incluso llegaba hasta el Inframundo, el cielo y los demás sectores más inhóspitos del mundo.

 **3 amenazas, nombres claves: Elementor Tierra, Elementor Fuego y Elementor Metal.**

—Tenemos problemas, chicas—Las chicas del lugar se pusieron serias inmediatamente. Empezaron a salir de la sala para poder transportarse al lugar en donde estaban aquellos tres nombrados. —¿Tenemos a personas involucradas? —En frente de Issei, más allá de unos 20 metros, apareció su clásica rasgadura morada.

 **Dos involucradas. Saori Shikikagami y Sanae Shikikagami. Signos vitales muy bajos.**

—¡Tenemos que darnos prisa! —Le Fay hablo en voz alta, estaba muy preocupada por aquellas dos chicas que eran sus amigas desde que ingresaron a la casa de Issei. Todas las mujeres empezaron a correr hacia la rasgadura que se agrando rápidamente, por donde las chicas pasaron deprisa.

—¿Tenemos más bajas aparte? —Issei pregunto de forma seria, él no fue corriendo, necesitaba saber más.

 **El pueblo Kimida ha sido totalmente destruido. No hay sobrevivientes, es una masacre total.**

Issei abrió ligeramente los ojos, sin más que decir paso por la rasgadura rápidamente.

Termino por pasar al otro extremo de la rasgadura. Abrió ligeramente los ojos, por la sorpresa y el shock.

Las casas estaban completamente destruidas, humo y fuego salían del interior de las viviendas. Lo peor de todo radicaba en el hecho de que en las paredes de cemento y madera, había manchas de sangre, sangre que se escurría por las paredes y se encendían con el fuego rojo que estaba en esos lugares.

Abrió un poco más los ojos, ya que, en las ventanas destruidas, había cuerpos calcinados, personas que intentaron salir de aquel fuego, pero no pudieron y solamente se quedaron atrapados en las ventanas, quemándose la piel y dejando ver sus arterias que se estaban quemando, la sangre que estaba hirviendo, los órganos que se estaba cayendo al suelo, los ojos explotados y escurriendo como agua al suelo y secándose por el fuego. Niños quemados, madres protegiendo a sus bebes, pero con el precio a pagar que era el morir junto con aquellos bebes que estaban en sus brazos, todos ellos muertos y con sus pieles quemadas, sus cuerpos se empezaban a quemar y a carbonizar por completo.

 **Cash, cash…**

Issei bajo la mirada al suelo y vio el enorme charco de sangre que estaba por el lugar, el fuego no afectaba al peliblanco, por esa misma razón el charco de sangre y fuego no lo estaba quemando, pero si estaba reflejándolo a él y al humo negro que se iba para el cielo luego de estarse quemando con la madera del lugar, con las personas calcinas, con la sangre que era como el combustible en ese momento. El fuego que se estaba llevando todo.

—A-A-A-Ayu-Ayuda—El casi inaudible pedido de ayuda logro escuchar el peliblanco, girando su cabeza hacia su derecha, encontrándose con un cuerpo tirado en el suelo, el cuerpo de un niño que se estaba quemando con el fuego y pedía ayuda. —Po-P-P-Por fa-fa-favor—El niño extendió su mano como pudo, quería vivir, quería seguir viviendo y jugando con sus amigos. Quería ver como su ídolo, Hyōdō Issei, mostraba sus inventos tecnológicos al mundo. Quería vivir para poder ayudarlo.

Issei miro eso y rápidamente fue corriendo hasta estar cerca del niño. —N-No te preocupes, estarás bien—Cuando Issei estaba extendiendo su mano para tomar la mano quemada del niño, dos cuadros de tierra se alzaron desde abajo y terminaron por aplastar al niño. La sangre salpico en la cara del peliblanco, manchando su cara y su ropa. Issei tomo la mano del niño, pero el shock era grande en ese preciso momento. —Aahh, ahhh, ahhh—Parecía un poco ido, abrió su boca y dejaba escapar pequeños gritos inaudibles para el resto, pero para el eran como suspiros, de miedo, ira, temor y tristeza.

Se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo, aun sosteniendo la mano del niño que estaba completamente aplastado contra aquellos cuadrados de tierra que se levantaron de abajo. Issei estaba en shock, por primera vez en su nueva vida.

— **Las plagas tienen que ser exterminadas** —Issei sintió que le agarraban de la cabeza y lo empezaban a alzar hacia arriba, soltando la mano del niño muerto en el proceso. — **Los humanos deben morir** —El ser enorme hecho de tierra giro su mano para ver al albino que estaba en shock, usando su mano derecha libre, creo una lanza hecha de tierra, lanza que terminaría en la entre ceja del albino shockeado.

—¡Ahh! —Kuroka apareció a la derecha del Elementor Tierra y le dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, el golpe obligo al Elementor a soltar al albino y luego aquella criatura termino por salir volando hasta chocar contra algunas casas cubiertas de fuego. —Isse, ¿esta estas bien? —Kuroka se cubrió con su fuego azul del Senjutsu y cubrió con aquello al albino que seguía en shock y con los ojos perdidos hasta más no poder. —¡Isse! —Ella estaba preocupada por el estado del albino, además de ver la sangre que tenía en medio de su rostro y ropa, no le daba buena espina, especialmente al saber que esa sangre no era del chico, sino de…—Un niño—Ella miro atrás del albino, encontrándose que aquella escena, solamente el brazo fuera y caído en el suelo y de esos cuadros hechos de tierra, saliendo sangre y residuos de un cuerpo antes viviente.

— **Demasiado débil para mi gusto** —Kuroka solamente sintió un fuerte dolor en su mejilla izquierda, el dolor hizo que girara su rostro hacia su derecha y escupió de su boca una bocanada de sangre que se mezcló con la sangre de abajo y el fuego rojo. — **Los seres sobrenaturales merecen la peor muerte de todas** —Elementor Tierra hizo que una enorme lanza de tierra empezara a bajar desde el cielo con el fin de clavarse en la cabeza de la pelinegra.

 **Grrrrrrrooooooaaaaarrrr…**

El rugido y más el fuego naranja terminaron por calcinar por completo la lanza que tenía como fin matar a la pelinegra y por consecuente, matar al albino que estaba debajo de ella.

— **¡No lo tocaras nunca!** —Irene, apareció en escena en su forma de Dragón, arremetiendo contra el Elementor Tierra. La Dragona intento morder con sus fauces a esa enorme criatura, pero antes de que llegara si quiera a tocarlo, una enorme columna de tierra salió desde abajo, golpeando su mentón de golpe y haciendo girar su cabeza por el dolor del fuerte golpe recibido.

— **No somos débiles, somos más poderosos que el mismo Dragón** —Otra voz resonó en el lugar, para que luego, una enorme esfera de fuego caiga en la cabeza de la Dragona, haciendo que esta vaya al suelo y que termine por ser traspasada desde el cuello hasta el otro extremo, por una lanza de tierra que la esperaba allí debajo.

 **Grooaarrhhhttt…**

Irene escupió mucha sangre desde su boca, no podía rugir fuerte por el dolor y la sangre que estaban en su garganta.

—[Ya hemos pasada por esto muchas veces, no te duermas ahora] —Issei parpadeo y regreso a su estado normal de siempre. —[No es momento de estar en shock por eso, ya es momento de que demuestres tu poder] —Ddraig dejo de hablar luego de eso, estas cosas pasaban antes de que Issei fuera traicionado, era algo común en el humano quedar en shock luego de no poder ayudar a una persona, especialmente cuando eres alguien sumamente poderoso.

Una calidez cubrió el cuerpo de Kuroka, sanando sus heridas por completo. El cuerpo de Irene en modo Dragón empezó a recuperarse, la lanza de tierra se hizo polvo al momento de que Issei curara el cuerpo de ambas mujeres.

— **Nuestro maestro nos habló de esto** —Elementor Fuego tomo la palabra. — **Es mejor retirarnos ahora mismo** —El Elementor empezó a volar por los aires y se fue elevando al cielo para desaparecer del lugar antes de que aquel albino decida destruirlos por completo. Su maestro les dijo que no podían contra él, ni cuando estuvieran los 5 reunidos.

— **Será para la próxima** —Elementor Tierra dio un salto y se metió por debajo de la tierra para poder irse rápidamente de allí.

— **Para la próxima** —Un nuevo Elementor apareció, siendo el Elementor Metal el que hablo desde todas partes. — **Será más traumático que esta pequeñez** —Con eso dicho, se escuchó los enormes pasos que daba aquel Elementor al caminar, los pasos se fueron haciendo más bajos hasta desaparecer por completo.

— _"Me odio a mí mismo"_ —Pensó Issei con rabia. — _"(Suspiro) Sigo siendo débil ante todo… debo cambiar rápidamente y dejar de actuar o, actuar más mejor que antes"_ —Issei se levantó de donde estaba recostado, su espalda estaba totalmente manchada de sangre. —Perdona por mi debilidad, Kuroka—Pidió disculpas el albino, seguía siendo débil, aun cuando era el más poderoso de todos.

Kuroka solamente abrazo por el cuello al albino que no hizo nada. —Tú no eres débil—Hablo de forma reconfortante la pelinegra, Issei no era débil para nada. —Solo pasaste por un estado de shock, nada más—Una vida tranquila estaban teniendo, pero los días oscuros llegaban sin avisar.

—¿Dónde están las demás? —Pregunto un preocupado Issei, vio a Irene levantándose del suelo ya en su forma humana, estaba completamente desnuda nuevamente.

—¡Por aquí! —Los tres del suelo miraron al cielo, en donde estaban las chicas, dos de ellas en estado muy grave, y las demás un tanto lastimadas. Dos de ellas, estaban bien. Todas empezaron a bajar y Ophis se encargó de apagar todo el fuego de golpe. —Ellas están algo lastimadas, pero bien. Saori-san y Sanae-san están muy graves, no creo que vivan—Ophis fue sincera consigo misma y con todos.

—Vivirán—Los [Gear] del modo [MM] aparecieron en la espalda del albino y empezaron a brillar, curando las heridas de las chicas y rellenando las partes faltantes de las dos peliverdes que estaban más graves, pero que luego del brillo de los [Gear], sus cuerpos regresen a un estado más normal. —No puedo hacer nada por los ya muertos, no soy alguien que pueda revivirlos a voluntad—Se puede decir que todo era su culpa, si fuera más rápido en crear sus artefactos y enviarlas a las distintas partes del mundo, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

—No te culpes Isse—Eve hablo. —No somos Dioses, solamente somos algo común y algo corriente—Ella era poderosa, pero de igual forma era alguien común y corriente, tal y como dijo.

—Nadie es perfecto en el mundo—Mavis miraba todo el desenlace de esta masacre, cuerpos calcinados y la sangre negra regada en el suelo. —Todos morimos algún día, aun si es de esta forma tan trágica—Solamente cerro los ojos con sumo pesar.

—No te mortifiques más Isse—Lucy miro al albino que estaba un tanto ido de nuevo. —Nadie es rápido como para predicar lo que iba a pasar—Ella solamente sonrió de forma triste por estas muertes, por dentro estaba destrozada al ver a niños, bebes, hombres y mujeres calcinados, por fuera era fuerte y tenía que hacerlo, su voluntad aún no se quebraba. No del todo.

Cada una de ellas apoyaba al albino, nadie era perfecto en todo, aun si eres el más poderoso, millonario o cualquier otra cosa, nunca en la vida serias perfecto. Nunca.

—Mejor vámonos, los medios no tardaran en llegar aquí—Issei solamente coloco de nuevo un semblante monótono. —Informaremos de esto a las herederas Sitri y Gremory. No tiene que volver a pasar algo como esto, ya no más—Todas estuvieron de acuerdo con las palabras de Issei, ahora serían más precavidas en todo momento. Estar alertar por si ellos tres regresaban.

La rasgadura espacio/tiempo hizo aparición, por allí empezaron a pasar todas, yendo a la casa de Issei para poder descansar y despejar sus mentes un momento. Ya era muchas emociones y advertencias en un solo día, era el momento de tener un buen descanso para sus cuerpos.

Todos los personajes pasaron por la rasgadura y dejaron detrás una horrible escena que se marcaría en la vida de las personas de Kuōh, claro, lo mantendrían como un incendio involuntario y catastrófico, pero las muertes, eso, se marcaría en las mentes de aquellos que lo vean de frente.

— **Todo va de acuerdo al plan** —Palabras que eran muy familiares, muy divertidas, muy conocidas. Palabras de…

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

* * *

 **…Episodio 42 – Soon – Concluido…**

* * *

 **+Aclaraciones**

Este episodio tiene una nota de: 8/10.

Ya hice que nuestro albino fuera a los distintos países del mundo, pidiendo permiso a sus líderes de poder introducir sus creaciones a los diferentes estados. No todo fue de un color de rosa, nada fue fácil, mantener su rostro estoico era algo que se necesitaba todo el tiempo para no parecer débil ni mucho menos, tonto. No se dejaría doblegar por los líderes de los países, las potencias, los creyentes, los escépticos y etc.

No hice aparecer a los Elementor en todo su esplendor, eso se verá más adelante, tal y como dijo Elementor Metal, la próxima, sería más traumático que aquella pequeñez que ellos tres hicieron.

Los 5 Elementor son muy poderosos, superando por mucho el poder del Sekiryūtei y el Hakuryūkou, además del hecho de ganarle muy fácilmente a los Dragones que se atrevan a enfrentarlos. Así solos son poderosos y unidos: lo son más.

Como sabrán, desde que el Arco "Nueva Vida" empezó, nunca hubo alguna escena algo por así llamarlo "sangrienta y traumática", nunca hubo: hasta ahora.

Issei es humano señores, el humano tiende a tener miedo, a ser impotente al no poder ayudar a una persona necesitada, a una persona que quería vivir y no morir. Issei paso por eso por primera vez desde que su nueva vida empezó.

Desde ahora, las cosas cambiaran un poco más.

Pregunta... ¿Quién creen que fue el que dijo esas últimas palabras de aquel dialogo?

* * *

 **Información recopilada del Episodio 42**

El visitar o pedir permiso para ir a otros países es algo muy complicado, papeles que arreglar, reglas que seguir, ordenes que escuchar y demás cosas. Issei fue algo inteligente al momento de hacer todo eso, haciéndolo lo más mínimo posible, buscando aberturas y buscando necesidades en todos los países, siendo algo manipulativo con sus palabras y mirada, haciéndoles creer a los líderes que se beneficiarían mucho de él, claro, lo harían, después de todo; Issei creaba sus cosas para todos.

Se puede decir que los Demonios tienden hacer algo que no les conviene o algo que, si les conviene, pero robándolo de otros lugares.

El concejo aprendió eso por las malas, nadie se meterá con las personas que son cercanas a Issei, sino: morirán.

Saori y Sanae tenían una simple tarea; ir a comprar comida al supermercado. Algo muy simple de hacer, lo que no contaban era el hecho de ser tragadas por un agujero negro, llevándolas a aquella escena traumática, en donde ellas también, por poco, se convierten en las victimas de los Elementor.

Lo poco que hicieron los Elementor fue algo muy simple, si quisieran podrían tener una buena pelea contra un Dios del Olimpo, simplemente se sentirían algo débiles luego de unos meses de estar peleando contra ellos. Pero si los 5 se unían, pues; mejor despídanse de sus miserables vidas; seres sobrenaturales.

Al final de todo el trayecto, se escuchó las palabras de aquel que es el maestro de los Elementor, alguien que sobrepasa los límites de todo ser sobrenatural, alguien que es sumamente poderoso, malévolo, tétrico, psicópata, maniático y destructivo. Un ser con el cual muchos de los seres sobrenaturales, deberían de pelear para poder seguir viviendo en el mundo; para seguir viviendo en la tierra.

Bien, eso es todo.

* * *

...Nos vemos...


	44. Episodio 43

**Autor Gghoist**

* * *

 **Renuncia a los personajes de Anime/Manga**

Los personajes de HSDxD le pertenecen a: Ichiei Ishibumi

* * *

 **Géneros**

Ecchi, romance, comedia, Harem, shounen, [Sobrenatural], fanservice, OP, y etc

 **Formas**

Personaje humano y demás especies hablando: ¿Odiarlas? Si las odio  
Personaje sellado hablando: [Boosted Gear: Activado]  
 _Personaje humano y demás especies pensando: "Deja de hablar"  
Personaje sellado pensando: "[Con este poder, me siento renovado]"  
Comunicación vía sello mágico: Hola a todos  
_Asunto importante o cosa importante: [Longinus Destruida]

* * *

 **Resumen**

Traición por aquí, traición por allá y por más allá. Eh, no siempre alguien va a venir a prestarte poder, tienes que ganártelo, aunque al principio serás simplemente un debilucho, pero con el tiempo, serás fuerte para proteger, pues, no lo sé. Ve por este camino, hasta llegar a la meta.

* * *

.

.

.

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía que pueden haber y también por las letras o palabras que están mal escritas.

Van a ver OoC de los personajes de anime.

* * *

.

.

.

—Mejor vámonos, los medios no tardaran en llegar aquí—Issei solamente coloco de nuevo un semblante monótono. —Informaremos de esto a las herederas Sitri y Gremory. No tiene que volver a pasar algo como esto, ya no más—Todas estuvieron de acuerdo con las palabras de Issei, ahora serían más precavidas en todo momento. Estar alertar por si ellos tres regresaban.

La rasgadura espacio/tiempo hizo aparición, por allí empezaron a pasar todas, yendo a la casa de Issei para poder descansar y despejar sus mentes un momento. Ya era muchas emociones y advertencias en un solo día, era el momento de tener un buen descanso para sus cuerpos.

Todos los personajes pasaron por la rasgadura y dejaron detrás una horrible escena que se marcaría en la vida de las personas de Kuōh, claro, lo mantendrían como un incendio involuntario y catastrófico, pero las muertes, eso, se marcaría en las mentes de aquellos que lo vean de frente.

— **Todo va de acuerdo al plan** —Palabras que eran muy familiares, muy divertidas, muy conocidas. Palabras de…

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

 **3 días después**

Ya habían pasado alrededor de tres días desde que aquel incidente ocurrió a las afueras de Kuōh, en un pequeño sector de nombre Kimida. Los oficiales y algunos reporteros que fueron a la escena terminaron por vomitar sus comidas que ingirieron luego de ver aquella escena digna de la carnicería o algo por el estilo. Cuerpos quemados por todos lados, sangre ya seca pegada al suelo y en las pocas paredes que quedaban de las casas que antes existieron en el lugar.

Aquello fue noticia, claro, se tenía que censurar muchas cosas para que los televidentes lo puedan apreciar sin la necesidad de ser algo que solo los adultos puedan ver. Esas escenas en verdad no eran aptas para los niños. Todo eso se volvió noticia y llego a ser escuchada a nivel nacional e internacional gracias a los cibernautas de Internet, muchos afirmaban que no se trataba de un simple accidente, sino que fuerzas desconocidas lo provocaron, todo ese revuelo fue gracias a los cuadros de tierra que estaban aplastando el cuerpo completamente pulverizado de aquel infante que murió cruelmente. Obviamente toda esa escena era censurada a más no poder, pero los que al menos tenían una idea, opinaban que eso no era obra del hombre, el ser humano no tenía una fuerza como para levantar ese tipo de cosas y presionarlas con suma facilidad.

Los haters de Hyōdō Issei lo inculpaban a él y a sus invenciones. Diciendo que solo las creaciones que aquel peliblanco hacía, eran las culpables de toda esa muerte, que el albino estaba haciendo unas pruebas de algún tipo de arma o criatura que atemorice a los ciudadanos y que él, con sus artefactos futuristas, saldría a la salvación de ellos para así, hacerlo ver como si fuera su salvador; como si fuera Dios.

Claramente muchos de los que no apoyaban al albino creyeron tal teoría, muchos lo inculpaban, muchos lo defendían, en fin, cada bando se había divido en dos grupos.

Algunos entrevistadores fueron a parar a la mansión del albino, en donde se hizo una sesión de prensa en el jardín del albino. Allí Issei respondió a todas las preguntas que le hacían los diferentes reporteros, el chico respondió con toda neutralidad, alegando que él no tenía nada que ver con lo que paso, que el hasta ahora solamente ha creado algo que se puede hacer solido pero el algo intangible, aun no había creado algo que fuera sólido y lo suficientemente poderoso como para hacer una catástrofe de ese calibre.

La entrevista fue en vivo y en directo, además de que Issei respondía a las preguntas hechas por los reporteros, también tenía que responder a las preguntas que los muchos usuarios de Internet le enviaban a través de la línea en la cual se estaba transmitiendo la entrevista. Respondía con calma y seguridad, el prácticamente no tenía la culpa de nada.

Al final las muchas preguntas fueron respondidas. Issei también pidió disculpas por las muertes que ocurrieron en aquel pequeño pueblo, diciendo que, por su culpa, por culpa de no crear un artefacto que cuidara la seguridad del ciudadano más rápido, ellos murieron. Mando sus más sinceras condolencias a los familiares de los afectados por esta terrible situación por la cual Kuōh y Japón estaba pasado ahora mismo.

Saori y Sanae aún no despertaban de su inconsciencia, tal parece que los Elementor les hicieron mucho daño a sus cuerpos que no lo pudieron soportar. Ambas chicas estaban en un coma, ellas mismas tendrían que despertar, Issei intento hacer algo, pero las chicas se lo impidieron, alegando que, si algo salía mal, ellas pudieran morir. Eso le dolió un poco al albino, no porque no pudiera curar a las peliverdes, él podía porque tenía la capacidad de hacerlo, pero lo que le dolía era el hecho de que ellas, las chicas, no confiaran en su poder, puede que tengan sus dudas y preocupaciones centradas en el albino y las dos peliverdes respectivamente, pero él tenía el poder y la capacidad de todo, menos de revivir.

Por eso le dolió mucho, que no confiaran en su poder o, en el.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

 **Lunes – 9:10 am**

Ahora Issei estaba en la sala de profesores firmando unos exámenes que termino tomándoles a los estudiantes de 3er año, este examen era el examen ya final, para demostrar quien se graduó de 3ro y quien se quedaba de nuevo el próximo año. Claramente Sōna fue la que obtuvo la mayor nota de todos sus alumnos, como daba a los cinco 3ros grados, pues Sōna obtuvo la mejor nota de los 5 salones, demostrando que su inteligencia estaba muy por encima de todos allí presentes.

Luego la seguían Tsubaki, Rias, Akeno y Abe. La última hizo que pensara en ella, si le era sincero, no la había visto desde hace unos meses atrás, desde que se fue a vivir al Inframundo con sus ex-esposas, desde allí no la volvió a ver de nuevo. En clases no se la encontraba ya que no siempre pasaba allí y no le prestaba atención a nada, siempre era primero las clases que la mirada. Ella tampoco le dirigía la mirada o el habla, así que ambos estaban iguales, recuerda que eran amigos anteriormente, no sabía que había pasado ahora, pero bueno, todos tenían sus razones.

—¿Podemos hablar un momento, Isse-sensei? —Una peliplata ya conocida para él le hablo a su derecha. —Sino está ocupado claro—Rossweisse sonrió de forma algo nerviosa y tierna al ver a Issei calificar los exámenes, nunca antes hubiera visto a Issei de este modo, tan serio, tan inteligente, tan caballeroso, tan él. Cariño y amor desplegaba la peliplata al mirar al peliblanco.

Issei termino de calificar el último examen, los dejo a un lado y luego se giró con la silla a ver a la peliplata. —Claro Rossweisse-sensei, tome asiento y hablemos—Como el lugar de al lado era el sitio de la peliplata, no había problemas en entablar una conversación con ella.

Ella solamente coloco una linda sonrisa en sus labios y se sentó en su silla y se giró a donde estaba el albino. —Gracias por su tiempo—Ella era profesional en este momento, no estaba dejando que sus emociones le ganaran. —Pues vera Isse-sensei…—Empezó a hablar. —Como mañana nos toca la salida con los alumnos a los lugares que quieran visitar, pues como mi salón decidió ir a las playas Sunayama, quería ver si usted gustaba en acompañarnos a nosotros—Claramente Issei estaba en ese salón como estudiante, pero lo que ella no sabía era que Issei ya estaba graduado desde hace 2 meses atrás, también estaba el hecho de que ya no iría a la universidad por el simple hecho de que ya tiene todos los títulos.

Issei prácticamente ahora solo venía a la academia por ser un maestro en su totalidad, aun sin que nadie lo sepa, ni siquiera las chicas que vivían con él lo sabían. —Como Mishida-sensei se jubiló, yo tome la tutoría del salón 3-B, por lo que me contaron, también irían a la misma playa que ustedes—Comento con una sonrisa el albino, haciendo sonrojar a la peliplata por ver esa sonrisa dirigida solo a ella.

—Oh, eso es una buena noticia—En la mente de la chica, una chibi Ross hacia el baile de la victoria. —Eso significa que su salón y el mío podrían juntarse y viajar hacia dicha playa—Su sonrisa era de lo más iluminada que pudiera.

—Pero…—Ese "pero" no le gusto para nada a la chica. —También tengo la autoría del salón 1-A. Tsuna-sensei enfermo el viernes y me pidió que me hiciera cargo de su salón y que les de todo lo que necesitaran—Rossweisse quería matar a ese salón entero, en donde estaba la zorrita rubia y la Neko albina. —Ellos piensan ir a las playas Aharen—Comento pensativo el peliblanco. —Mejor sería que usted se encarga de su salón y yo de los dos que me tocaron, a menos que quiera tomar al 3-B y llevarlos con usted—Issei convencería a sus alumnos mayores de irse con la peliplata o, convencería a pequeños de irse con la peliplata, cualquier opción era válida.

—Porque mejor no vamos todos a las playas Aharen—Opino la peliplata con una vena marcada en su frente. —Podemos ir los tres salones y nosotros dos como los maestros supervisores. Mantendremos a raya a todos los alumnos que nadie se haga daño o algo por el estilo—Dio una buena excusa para llevarse a Issei con ella y, por consecuente, sin que ella misma lo sepa, se llevaría a Issei para todas sus ex-esposas también.

—Mmm—Era una buena idea si Issei lo pensaba bien, podían hacer tres secciones en la playa, ya que era grande la playa de arena, el solamente se tendría que encargar de cuidar a los pequeños de que no se metan en problemas, los de 3ro y 2do ya eran mayorcitos para cuidarse solos, así que. —Tratare de convencer a los de 3ro de ir a Aharen, mientras usted convenza a los de su grado de ir con los de tercero y con los de primero—Apenas y termino decir eso el peliblanco, la peliplata ya estaba pasando la puerta de la sala de maestros y yendo rápidamente hacia el curso que dirige. —Que rápida—Issei solamente regreso al frente y movió su mano derecha en frente, para que luego aparezca la pantalla a todo color de [System], en donde abrió la web de la academia para empezar a subir las ultimas notas que le faltaban.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

 **3:10 pm**

Issei convenció a sus alumnos de 3ro de ir a las playas Aharen de paseo, ellos aceptaron un poco a regañadientes por ir junto con niños y los algo no tan niños de segundo. Bueno, a los niños de primero no los podía llamar de eso modo, Kunō era muy inteligente para su edad, Koneko era muy fría también para su edad, además de que había niñas que tenían los pechos ya superando los pechos de Asia, además de que sabían algo que otra cosa de amor y sexo, aun eran niñas, así que solamente hablaban de cosas y eso. Los niños por otro lado, unos eran aun niños, otros siempre eran antisociales y algo callados, algunos serios y otros carismáticos, en fin, ellos, los "niños" actuaban como cualquier chico de segundo y algunos de tercero, así que no los podemos catalogar como "niños" del todo.

 **[Gear]**

Issei estaba caminando de forma tranquila por los pasillos de la academia, con su ropa de [Psychic Tracer], caminaba sin problemas por los pasillos desolados para poder irse a casa, pero se puso serio repentinamente y paro de caminar para que sus [Gear] hicieran aparición en su espalda.

Miro al frente, en donde se abrió un agujero negro. Issei podía sentir las mismas firmas de poder que de los Elementor, por lo que, en conclusión, los que estaban detrás de ese agujero, eran los Elementor. Issei salió corriendo rápidamente hacia el frente y justo a tiempo, ya que del agujero salió; Kiyome Abe. Issei derrapo con sus rodillas en el suelo y tomo el cuerpo mal trecho de la mujer. El agujero negro se cerró luego de que el cuerpo de la pelimarrón saliera de allí dentro.

—Kiyome-san, ¡Kiyome-san! —Issei llamaba a la rubia, pero ella tenía la vista perdida. Issei reviso su cuerpo, tenía heridas muy profundas y muchos órganos dañados, además de que, de sus ojos, estaba saliendo sangre al igual que de sus oídos y labios. Su corazón latía muy lento, sus pulmones estaban llenos de sangre y tenía múltiples agujeros en sus piernas y sus brazos, además de que también tenía un enorme agujero en su estómago. —Rayos—Su rasgadura espacio/tiempo apareció debajo de ellos, Issei termino por desaparecer del pasillo junto con Abe.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

—Issei—Ella pronuncio ese nombre.

Siempre estuvo en un tipo de rivalidad con Rias Gremory, desde el primer momento en el cual la vio a ella y ella vino en su ayuda por algunas cosas. Abe siempre les tuvo miedo a los demonios, ya que ellos eran muy poderosos, aterradores y malvados, en una perspectiva contada por su padre claro. Pero bueno.

Ella nunca quiso casarse con aquel tipo con el cual su padre termino por comprometerla, siempre admiraba a su padre por ser un excelente domador, pero luego de que hiciera aquello, pues su admiración bajo considerablemente. Conoció a Hyōdō Issei, le pareció lindo incluso aunque fuera un total pervertido, le pidió "prestado" a Rias a su lindo [Peón] como ella lo llamaba, quería hacerle ver a su padre que ya tenía un novio, no le gustaba nadie más de la academia, por eso, al ver que Issei, aunque fuera un pervertido, era una buena persona.

No pudo evitar enamorarse de él, cuando su padre le impuso sus múltiples pruebas, Issei siempre terminaba pasando con mucho esfuerzo, incluso llego a pensar que se rendiría y la dejaría sola a merced de ese hombre con el cual tenía que casarse, pero no fue así. Aquella determinación la enamoro, aquellas palabras la enamoraron, aquella expresión la enamoro aún más. Se había enamorado de Hyōdō Issei sin siquiera intentarlo.

Pero ella decidió devolverle a Issei a Rias, viendo del como el castaño siempre miraba con afecto a la pelirroja Gremory, comprendió que ella no tenía un lugar en el corazón de Issei, un amargo sabor de boca se pegó a ella, un fuerte dolor en su pecho apareció por ese pequeño y simple pensamiento. Así que mejor hizo a un lado esos sentimientos por el castaño.

Le dolió mucho el verlo salir a citas con aquellas mujeres, le dolió mucho en el pecho el ver del como el besaba a esas mujeres. Cuanto desearía estar en el lugar que aquellas chicas estaban disfrutando mucho.

Pasaron los meses y no volvió a saber más de Issei, no se juntaba con él, no hablaba con él. Por eso se la pasaba entrenando o charlando con sus bestias domadas, Christie siempre preguntaba de donde estaba Issei, ella respondió que en un lugar reconfortante y con el cariño y amor que siempre busco.

Pasaron otros meses más y estaba olvidando por completo a Issei y del enamoramiento que sufrió por el castaño.

—Soy Hyōdō Issei y desde ahora seré su sensei sustituto—Aquellas palabras despertaron una llama cálida en su pecho.

Miro al frente y al que vio no fue a Hyōdō Issei, ese no era el Issei del cual ella se había enamorado perdidamente. Este era otro Issei, un impostor.

No le dirigió la palabra ni una sola vez, creyendo que este Issei era un completo impostor en toda la palabra, diciendo que ese reemplazo nunca superaría al Issei del cual, nuevamente, se había enamorado sin siquiera quererlo. En los meses que pasaron nunca le hablo, nunca se acercó a él y él nunca se acercó a ella. Vio que él nunca se acercaba también en las que eran sus esposas, no sabía que era lo que había pasado para que este impostor no les prestara atención a las esposas del castaño. Creyó que este impostor era otra persona, por eso de su ignorancia hacia ellas. Pero no entendía del porque las Gremory siempre lo miraban con amor a él, al impostor, parecía que ellas estaban hechizadas o algo por el estilo.

Recuerda que se terminó el examen que Hyōdō-sensei les había tomado, le pareció sencillo el examen, debía de dar gracias al albino sensei por explicar las cosas muy claramente, al menos este impostor era inteligente y sabía lo que hacía en esta enseñanza hacia sus estudiantes. Al menos el impostor sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

También recuerda que salió de la academia ya para irse a su departamento, pero a medio camino, un agujero negro la atrapo y se la llevo. Vio a unas cosas hechas de elementos, los cuales hablaban acerca de que los humanos que tenían un poder sobrenatural, deberían ser eliminados cuanto antes. Al final de esa oscura planicie, miro un par de ojos rojos, ojos rojos que la estaban mirando con diversión y felicidad, creía que ese de allá estaba disfrutando de ver que sus creaciones, le estaban destrozando el cuerpo a ella, ella que estaba atrapada y que no podía moverse para nada de nada. Sus piernas dejaron de funcionar, luego le siguieron sus dos brazos. Sintió del como esa cosa hecha de tierra le metió una lluvia de piedras filosas en su boca, piedras que se fueron al interior de su cuerpo y empezaron a destrozar cada órgano que tenía. Le dolía, le dolía mucho.

— _"Issei"_ —Abe tuvo ese pensamiento.

Quería verlo, quería ver del como él llegaba y la salvaba de las garras de estas cosas, quería que su príncipe, con aquella armadura roja e imponente, llegara y la salvara, para posteriormente, llevarla en sus brazos al estilo princesa y al final, que se den un lindo, amoroso, cariñoso y deseoso beso en los labios.

Un deseo muy egoísta viniendo de ella.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, abriéndolos por completo segundos después, solamente para toparse con una especia de dimensión hecha de cristal, un cristal rojo, violeta y azul, formando pirámides con aquellos materiales.

Miro un poco más abajo, y vio que allí estaban dos manos cubiertas con guantes negros/azulados. De las palmas de ambas manos estaban saliendo un resplandor rojo que se sentía bien en todo su cuerpo. Siguió la mano y todo el brazo, encontrándose al final con el rostro del impostor Issei. El ojo izquierdo del impostor estaba cerrado y sus labios se movían, hablando algo que ella no entendía para nada del mundo. Pero no le importaba nada viniendo del impostor Issei, solamente le estaría agradecida por sanarla.

Segundos después Issei dejo de mover sus labios y abrió sus ojos rojos/rosados. Abe por poco confundió ese color de ojos con el par de ojos que vio cuando fue capturada, el color casi era idéntico, solo con el color de ojos del impostor Issei eran rojo/rosados.

—Es bueno saber que ya despertaste, me tenías preocupado—Y no era para mucho el comentario del albino, ya que Abe estuvo inconsciente 13 horas. —¿Te duele algo más? —Issei pudo haber hecho esto con las hermanas Shikikagami, pero por el desconfió o no entendimiento de las chicas, no pudo hacerlas despertar mucho más antes.

Claramente las heridas que tenía Abe debieron acabar con su vida, pero con la intervención de Issei eso no se pudo dar.

—…—Abe no respondió y coloco un rostro serio. —Si, estoy bien, gracias por la ayuda—Agradeció de forma seria y algo fría la rubia.

—Bien—El albino sonrió un poco, a Abe le dio asco ver esa sonrisa del impostor, este impostor nunca haría la misma sonrisa que Issei. —¿Me puedes decir que fue lo que te sucedió? —Pregunto con seriedad al final, algo que hacía pensar mucho más a Abe, que este era el completo impostor de Issei.

—Un agujero negro me terminó succionando—Issei se puso serio al momento de eso. —Unos monstruos hechos de tierra, metal, fuego, aire y agua me empezaron a atacar hasta casi matarme, el de metal dijo que "los humanos con poderes sobrenaturales deberían morir", aquello dijo y me empezaron a atacar—Explico lo más detallada que podía, no le importaba mucho que este impostor la escuchara, si Issei estuviera cerca de ella y hablándole, ella haría el esfuerzo de su vida por levantarse de donde estaba y darle un fuerte abrazo al chico, pero este impostor no se merecía aquello; nunca en la vida.

—Ya veo—Issei coloco una postura pensativa. — _"¿Qué es lo que quieren los Elementor?"_ —Se preguntaba internamente el albino. —¿Algo más de lo que me deba enterar? —Quiso saber un poco más sobre lo que vio Abe.

—Claro—A ella ya no le importa este impostor, con tal de que termine de hacer sus preguntas y que luego la deje marcharse, con eso bastaba. —Vi un par de ojos rojos más al fondo de donde me tenían atrapada—Issei presto más atención a eso. —Unos ojos rojos que me miraban con diversión y felicidad. Cuanto lo odio—Issei abrió un poco los ojos, por la sorpresa de escuchar hablar de esa forma a la rubia.

—Y-Y-Ya veo—Issei estaba algo incomodo con esta nueva forma de hablar de Abe. —¿Qué opinas de esto Ddraig? —Abe ya sabía que él tenía a Ddraig, así que no había necesidad de ocultarlo. Abe abrió los ojos bien grandes al escuchar aquello, era imposible que este impostor tuviera al Dragón Gales, ya que nunca sintió aquel poder en el interior del albino.

— _[No lo sé, si te soy sincero]_ —Abe abrió más los ojos al escuchar claramente la voz del Dragón Rojo que estaba en el verdadero Issei y no en este impostor, ahora no sabía que pensar de verdad. — _[Primero aquel pueblo, luego está la chica Kiyome, no lo hacen al azar como lo puedo ver bien. Como nombro el Elementor Fuego, su "maestro" tiene conocimiento sobre ti Issei, así que creo que él los envía a ellos para que hagan algo en tu contra o de los que te rodean]_ —Opinó el Dragón con seriedad. Aquellos Elementor dijeron que podían contra cualquier Dragón, Irene no era débil para nada, pero fue derrotada muy fácilmente.

—Así que me están buscando o algo así, tsk—Issei chasqueo la lengua del puro enojo que estaba sintiendo. No podía localizar a esos Elementor por nada del mundo, incluso [System] se tardó mucho en avisar sobre el ataque al pueblo Kimida. —No me está gustando para nada, deberé construir rápido las [Sondas] para que vigilen todo—Issei ahora tenía un trabajo más pesado, agradecía que ya no tendría que estudiar por tener todos sus diplomas, eso le daría mucho tiempo para construir las [Sondas] que se encargarían de vigilar como unos policías, solo que más eficaces y rápidos.

— _[Solo mantente alerta a todo momento, incluso con tu poder no puedes localizarlos ni mucho menos sentirlos. Para mí también va aquel caso, no puedo localizarlos y sentirlos hasta que ya se estar alejando de nuestra posición, ellos saben lo que hacen y como lo hacen o, ese "maestro" sabe lo que hace y como ordenar a los Elementor]_ —En verdad ya era muy preocupante que esos 5 se pudieran ocultar muy bien de Issei, siendo el, el más poderos de todos.

—Lo tendré en mente Ddraig, muchas gracias—Luego de eso ambos se despidieron y Ddraig fue a dormir un poco, tiempos oscuros se estaban acercando rápidamente a ellos. —Bien Kiyome-san tie-…—Issei estaba regresando a ver a la rubia, pero solamente se encontró con ella agarrándolo de su chaqueta y jalándolo hacia ella, para que luego Abe lo envolviera con sus brazos por su cuello. —¿Sucede algo? —Issei estaba sintiendo algo húmedo en su hombro derecho, además de escuchar los sollozos de la chica a su lado.

—Issei—Abe lloraba por todo. —Perdón por todo—Ella se retrajo y se ocultó en el cuello del albino, estaba sumamente apenada y enojada consigo misma por haberle hecho todo lo que le hizo al albino.

—No importa—Hablo con calma el albino, abrazando con sus brazos a la chica. —No tienes nada que perdonar, soy yo el que debería de pedirte perdón—Issei la olvido, nunca miro por ella, incluso a su amistad que estaba deshecha desde que él se casó con las Gremory.

—Noooo—Ella se separó del cuello húmedo de Issei. —Yo tengo la culpa de todo, nunca te dirigí la palabra cuando llegaste con tu nuevo aspecto a Kuōh. Creía que eras un impostor, uno que llego a reemplazar al Issei castaño que se marchó y ya no volvió más. Yo, en verdad lo siento mucho—Abe sonrió de tristeza, mirando a Issei y llorando, llorando por todo lo que pudo haber hecho, pero, no lo hizo.

—Ya, ya—Issei de forma cuidadosa limpio las lágrimas de las mejillas de porcelana de Abe. —No importa del cómo me vista antes o ahora, el Issei castaño siempre estará allí presente, no importa cuántas veces cambie de look, el siempre estará para ti—Uno siempre era uno, no importaba su le colocaban otro número más, el uno, es un uno.

—Gr-Gracias, Issei—Ella ahora tenía el valor de hacer lo que antes no pudo, ahora que lo sentía en su pecho, esas palabras, esa calidez, esa delicadeza con la cual Issei, ya no el impostor Issei, sino el verdadero Issei, le hablaba, le encendía aquella calidez que el solamente podía encender, este, era y siempre seria; Issei.

Issei abrió ligeramente los ojos al momento de ver del como Abe unió sus labios con los de él. — _"Durazno"_ —Si, un suave y delicioso sabor a durazno era lo que estaba sintiendo de los labios de Abe, era delicioso y cálido este sabor. Cerro los ojos al igual que ella, se dejó llevar por el momento, por la calidez, por todo.

Ambos estaban flotando en aquella dimensión de cristales. Ella besándolo a él y el, regresándole el beso a ella. Movían sus labios suavemente, sintiéndose el uno del otro, saboreando el sabor a durazno y el sabor a manzana que tenía ella y el respectivamente. Inspeccionando sus cavidades bucales, cada rincón, cada sabor, cada sensación y picazón. Ella llevo sus manos a la chaqueta de aquel peliblanco, su cuerpo no le dolía para nada ahora. Ella empezó a sacarle la chaqueta negra a su acompañante, el por su parte, empezó a bajarle la falda de forma lenta y suave, dándole cosquilleos agradables en sus piernas y entrepierna a la rubia.

Abe se deshizo de la chaqueta de Issei, Issei se deshizo de la falda de Abe, ambos seguían besándose, recuperando el aire cada cierto momento para mejor comodidad. Ella siguió con su trabajo de quitarle ahora su camisa blanca al chico, una vez termino de sacarle la camisa a Issei, Abe siguió besando los labios de su chico, tocando con sus suaves manos los pectorales del cuerpo de Issei. Ella dejo de besarlo, para luego empezar a besarle y morderle el cuello de forma suave pero fuerte, Issei estaba ocupado subiéndole la blusa blanca que ella llevaba puesta, para luego arrojarla a un lado y abrazarla con fuerza y apegando el pecho voluptuoso de Abe a su cuerpo.

Se saco los guantes de su mano y empezó a bajar suavemente por todo su cuerpo. Sus manos llegaron al seguro del sujetador celeste de Abe, los abrió fácilmente y siguió bajando hasta abajo, su nariz estaba oliendo el rico aroma del cabello rubio de Abe, un rico olor a miel, tanto que daba ganas de saborearlo. Sus manos siguieron bajando por su suave y tersa espalda, asegurándose de tocar cada rincón de su espalda, siguió bajando hasta llegar al redondo y firme trasero de la mujer, la cual, al sentir el toqueteo en su trasero, mordió de forma sensual el cuello del chico, lo que provocó que Issei gruñera y apretara algo fuerte el trasero de la chica.

—Hyyyyaaaaaa~—Un gemido fuerte y lleno de deseo dejo escapar de sus rozados labios y sensual boca.

Issei introdujo sus manos por debajo de las bragas celeste de Abe, tocando el trasero de la chica sin restricción alguna, el empezó a mover sus manos suavemente, haciendo que Abe soltara suspiro y gemidos de placer. Issei movió su mano derecha hacia el frente de ella, llegando a su zona sensible y delicada, llegando a su entrepierna. Abe dejo escapar un gemido más fuerte, estaba resistiendo todo lo que podía, quería sentirlo más, quería más. Los dedos no sintieron vello alguno, siguió bajando hasta que se encontró con los labios mayores de su entrada, con sus dedos medio e índice, toqueteo suavemente aquellas dos partes, llegando hasta sus labios menores, rozándola de arriba abajo, moviendo de forma suave y sensual, haciendo que Abe gruñera y gimiera mucho más fuerte. Con su dedo índice toco su clítoris, moviendo su dedo en forma de circular, haciendo que Abe abriera su boca y sacara su lengua, dejando escapar un hilillo de saliva de sus labios.

Abe clavo sus uñas en la espalda ancha de Issei. Ella se apegó a él, rozando su zona con el miembro erecto del chico, haciendo que sintiera una corriente eléctrica allí abajo. Issei subió sus manos y saco el sujetador de la rubia, empezando a tocar los pechos voluptuosos de la chica, haciéndola gemir fuertemente, haciéndola estremecerse hasta la medula. Ella mordía el cuello de Issei, a él no le importaba el dolor, el placer era el más destacable en este momento.

Ella bajo su mano derecha hacia abajo, introduciendo su mano por debajo del pantalón y bóxer del albino, tocando y tomando aquel miembro que estaba rozando su zona intimada, haciéndola sentir un placer enorme. Empezó a mover su mano de forma suave, quería sacarle los pantalones a Issei, pero estaba algo ida por el placer que estaba sintiendo en ese preciso momento.

Sus labios de nuevo se unieron, dándose un beso más pasional, más lujurioso y más deseoso. Aquel miembro amenazaba con ingresar en el interior de la chica. Ella estaba siendo cargada por Issei en esos precisos momentos, ella agarrando aquel miembro y queriéndoselo introducirlo en su entrada húmeda, la ropa era un problema, el agarre de Issei era fuerte y estable, las mordidas que él le daba en el cuello eran placenteras y necesarias. El la elevo un poco más y termino por morder el pezón rosado y erecto del pecho izquierdo de la pelimarrón.

—¡Hhhhyyyyyyaaaaaaaa~! —El placer en toda la palabra. Aquel orgasmo que desde el principio estaba guardando, ahora mismo había salido al momento de que Issei mordieron su pezón y, además, que sus dos manos puestas en su redondo trasero, terminaran por tocar los labios menores de su zona intima, haciéndola estremecer hasta el alma.

Los jugos de amor estaban saliendo y cayendo al olvido de esa dimensión. Ella estaba con los ojos bien abiertos, con la lengua afuera y con baba saliendo de sus labios. Un rostro ahegao era lo que estaba marcado en su bello rostro.

Ambos se separaron un poco, dándose señales con la mirada de que era el momento de empezar, el momento de entregarse el uno del otro, el momento de ser uno.

Ahora, era el momento de hacer el amor.

— _[Por cierto Issei, quería decirte algo que sentí en el interior de los Elementor, una sensación de energía muy familiar, casi como si esa energía fuera-…]_ —Ddraig despertó de su sueño para decirle algo muy importante a Issei, algo que sintió en el interior o, mejor dicho, en las frentes de los Elementor, el caso era que la esfera roja allí, le resultaba muy familiar. — _[¡PERDÓN!]_ —Ddraig estaba con los ojos cerrados, pero al momento de abrirlos y ver aquella escena pasada de tono, pues mejor se largó al interior de nuevo antes de que Issei decida matarlo por interrumpir su escena de amor.

— _"Tan cerca"_ —Pensaron ambos chicos, respirando de forma entrecortada, más que todo Abe, por ser la que llego al orgasmo primero. —Creo que…—Issei tomo la palabra ya recuperado y sumamente sonrojado por tener los dedos de su mano introducido mediamente junto con las bragas, en la entrada de la rubia. —Es mejor ir a bañarse, en unas dos horas tenemos que estar en la academia para poder irnos de paseo con los chicos—Ella asintió claramente muy avergonzada y con la cara sumamente roja.

Issei la bajo al suelo, retirando sus dedos de la entrada de la chica, para molestia de esta, ambos estaban algo separados y levitando en aquella dimensión de cristal.

—Etto…—Abe tomo la palabra, tomando más valor y mirando al frente, mirando a Issei que regreso a verla, azul con rojo/rosado se vieron fijamente. Ahora a Abe no le importaba si Issei la viera desnuda, ya hicieron y tocaron lo suficiente como para conocer el cuerpo de cada uno. —Gr-Gr-Gracias por es-es-este mo-momento—Ella estaba muy nerviosa, quería desviar su mirada, pero no quería hacerlo, estaba más que decidida. —Isse—Ella estiro sus dos brazos y lo abrazo por el cuello al chico, pegando sus pechos con el cuerpo de Issei, luego ella procedió a sonreír con amor. Su cara ya no estaba tan roja, solamente sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, pero eso, eso la hacía ver muy linda.

—Gracias a ti—Issei abrazo por la cintura algo desnuda de la rubia. —Abe—Ambos se sonrieron con sus mejillas sonrojadas, dándoles un toque lindo en aquel momento por el cual habían pasado ambos.

Y paso de nuevo, sus labios se fundieron en un tierno y amoroso beso.

Un beso que perduraría para toda la vida. Un beso que sería la mu-…

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

* * *

 **…Episodio 43 – Kiyome Abe – Concluido…**

* * *

 **+Aclaraciones**

Bien, bien, la primera vez que actualizo en un solo día, un récord, por favor, denme mi medalla de oro por este logro de lo más rikolino, jejeje.

Como sabrán, o por lo menos es lo que la Wiki en ingles de DxD me dijo, Kiyome Abe tiene en cabello marrón y los ojos creo que son del mismo color. Bueno, el punto aquí es que los cambié de color, colocándole el color rubio al cabello y el color azul a sus ojos, ya que encontré un FanArt de ella con ese tipo de pintura, así que me decidí por seguir ese ejemplo y espero me apoyen.

Mmm, cuidado con esa nutria señores, no la sacudan mucho por lo que terminaron de leer, sé que no es un Lemon en su totalidad, Lime sería lo más destacable.

Tal vez se pregunten, PORQUE GGHOIST ¿¡PORQUE NO PUSISTE UN LEMON COMPLETO!? La respuesta es simple mis queridos lectores, este FF es categoría T, regla que termine violando al momento de poner un Lime cerca del Lemon, pero meh, me vale muy poco las reglas.

Además de todo esto, al principio se vio un poco del como las chicas de Issei, desconfiaron de él, ¿porque será? Más adelante tal vez aclare ese pequeño detalle.

Un poco de historia recopilatorio de Abe, tomada de la Wiki, ya que no tengo más fuente de información, así que se quedan con eso mis queridos lectores.

Si quieren culpar a alguien de que el Lemon no se complete, culpen a Ddraig por interrumpir aquella escena. Pero lo que Ddraig iba a decir aclararía toda la historia en sí o algo por el estilo, pero ya vieron lo que paso, así que seguimos señores.

Aclaraciones terminadas ;)

* * *

 **Información recopilada del Episodio 43**

Una acusación demasiado grave fue lo que Issei trato en este episodio, responder preguntar sin perder la calma, justificarse y pedir disculpas por no presentar sus inventos para la salvación de esas personas ahora fallecidas, no todo es color de rosa. Issei mismo estaba algo inestable en ese momento por la falta de confianza de las chicas en él, algo que no había pasado nunca desde que su nueva vida había empezado, aquello le pego muy fuerte en su pecho, en su corazón. Ver y escuchar del como aquellas que están a tu lado por amor y amistad, duden de ti y tu capacidad, en verdad es muy fuerte.

Un recuento del momento en el cual Kiyome Abe conoció a Hyōdō Issei. Algo que ella atesoraría por el resto de su vida. Issei fue su primer novio, aunque sea actuado, actuó como uno, se portó como uno. Lo pervertido lo hacía muy especial al punto de vista de la rubia Abe.

Puede que al principio lo detestara por ser el "reemplazo" del Issei original, aquel castaño y pervertido chico del cual se había enamorado sin siquiera quererlo. Por eso de su asco y repulsión a este nuevo Issei, al reemplazo que llego, al maldito reemplazo que se creía muchas veces mejor que el original, una escoria que se creía mucho que Issei.

Por primera vez sintió odio en su corazón, ver esos orbes rojos que la miraban con diversión y felicidad, cuando lo vea de nuevo, lo haría pagar con creces. Por poco confunde los ojos de Issei con los de ese tipo o tipa, lo que fuera, pero Issei tenía aquel color rosa que le daba un toque más especial y único a sus ojos, aquello lo hacía único e inconfundible.

Por poco y se entregan en cuerpo y alma el uno al otro. Pero disfrutaron del toqueteo que se dieron, del cómo se besaron y sintieron sus sabores, del como inspeccionaron cara rincón del uno del otro, disfrutaron de aquel pequeño pero significativo encuentro, algo especial y lujurioso a la vez. Algo que ambos disfrutaron sin duda alguna.

Llamaremos a Ddraig "El interrumpe todo", un buen apodo conocido su apodo anterior que era el "Oppai Dragon", algo más respetable es lo que tiene ahora. Al menos esperemos que no se avergüence mucho de su nuevo apodo.

Bien, con eso dicho.

* * *

...Nos vemos...


	45. Episodio 44

**Autor Gghoist**

* * *

 **Renuncia a los personajes de Anime/Manga**

Los personajes de HSDxD le pertenecen a: Ichiei Ishibumi

* * *

 **Géneros**

Ecchi, romance, comedia, Harem, shounen, [Sobrenatural], fanservice, OP, y etc

 **Formas**

Personaje humano y demás especies hablando: ¿Odiarlas? Si las odio  
Personaje sellado hablando: [Boosted Gear: Activado]  
 _Personaje humano y demás especies pensando: "Deja de hablar"  
Personaje sellado pensando: "[Con este poder, me siento renovado]"  
Comunicación vía sello mágico: Hola a todos  
_Asunto importante o cosa importante: [Longinus Destruida]

* * *

 **Resumen**

Traición por aquí, traición por allá y por más allá. Eh, no siempre alguien va a venir a prestarte poder, tienes que ganártelo, aunque al principio serás simplemente un debilucho, pero con el tiempo, serás fuerte para proteger, pues, no lo sé. Ve por este camino, hasta llegar a la meta.

* * *

.

.

.

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía que pueden haber y también por las letras o palabras que están mal escritas.

Van a ver OoC de los personajes de anime.

* * *

.

.

.

—Etto…—Abe tomo la palabra, tomando más valor y mirando al frente, mirando a Issei que regreso a verla, marrón con rojo/rosado se vieron fijamente. Ahora a Abe no le importaba si Issei la viera desnuda, ya hicieron y tocaron lo suficiente como para conocer el cuerpo de cada uno. —Gr-Gr-Gracias por es-es-este mo-momento—Ella estaba muy nerviosa, quería desviar su mirada, pero no quería hacerlo, estaba más que decidida. —Isse—Ella estiro sus dos brazos y lo abrazo por el cuello al chico, pegando sus pechos con el cuerpo de Issei, luego ella procedió a sonreír con amor. Su cara ya no estaba tan roja, solamente sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, pero eso, eso la hacía ver muy linda.

—Gracias a ti—Issei abrazo por la cintura algo desnuda de la rubia. —Abe—Ambos se sonrieron con sus mejillas sonrojadas, dándoles un toque lindo en aquel momento por el cual habían pasado ambos.

Y paso de nuevo, sus labios se fundieron en un tierno y amoroso beso.

Un beso que perduraría para toda la vida. Un beso que sería la mu-…

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

—Ya me eh aburrido de todo esto. Creo que ya es hora de empezar—"Dialogo del nuevo enemigo, enemigo que aparecerá cerca del final del Arco "Unidos"".

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

En aquella dimensión el peliblanco podía hacer lo que él quisiera, crear lo que él quisiera, pero con la desventaja lo que se creaba o hacía en aquella dimensión, se quedaba allí y no se podía sacar al mundo real, aquella era la única desventaja que poseía, el resto era realmente increíble, no importando mucho que no pueda acceder a llevar las cosas creadas allí al mundo real, lo que importaba era lo que se obtenía de aquella dimensión, no de lo que se pudiera llevar.

—Así que eso fue lo que paso—Abe estaba flotando en aquella dimensión de cristal, mientras que Issei estaba recostado en la cama de plaza grande del lugar, el albino estaba mirado los ojos azules de su acompañante que estaba flotado a unos metros encima de él.

—Es toda la verdad, Abe—Comento Issei, cerrando los ojos un momento para poder despejar su mente de los recuerdos del pasado que habían salido a flote al momento de contarle la historia de su anterior y nueva vida a la rubia que estaba a unos metros arriba de él.

Luego de aquella sesión de toqueteos, ambos se ducharon. Creando una regadera en aquella dimensión y duchándose juntos, esta vez omitiendo el toqueteo continuo, pero eso no significaba que se daban un leve toque o beso debes en cuando, ambos lo necesitaban, por necesidad, cariño, capricho, egoísmo, por cualquiera de esas razones y escusas baratas que ambos se colocaban.

Issei le contó a Abe lo de su casamiento, algo que la molesto de sobremanera, pero se calmó al decir que ahora estaban separados por cierta traición que ellas le hicieron. Le parecía muy extraño que Issei perdonara a su amigo Vali, el explico que él no tenía la culpa de nada, ambos bandos fueron los manipuladores, pero solo uno era el verdadero manipulador de mentes, siendo el bando de las Gremory que termino por manipular la mente algo quebrada y desbalanceada de Vali. Ella recuerda que sonrió con ternura al escuchar este pensar de Issei, ese era el chico del cual se había enamorado. También le sorprendió el hecho de que el perdonara a sus antiguas esposas, pero de igual manera no las trataba como buenos amigos, sino como a unas desconocidas que estaba conociendo, o algo por el estilo.

También vio todas las transformaciones y estilos de Issei, cabe resaltar que la que más le gustaba a Abe fue la del [Arc Tracer], ya que le parecía muy lindo con aquella diadema que cargaba encima de su cabeza y aquella cara algo femenina, pues la cautivo aquella transformación. Vio la nueva forma que tenía el Dragón Rojo, pero ahora era blanco y algo plateado, pero según a su parecer, la nueva forma que tenía aquel Dragón era más imponente y poderosa en toda la palabra, le agradaba el nuevo Ddraig.

Pero ella quería ver cómo era el [Balance Breaker] de ambos, pero ella solamente pudo ver sus alas, siendo la [Balance] que apareció en las espaldas del albino. Issei le comento que solamente llevaba completada una fase del [Breaker], siendo que debe completar 2 fases más, para finalmente; activar el [Balance Breaker] en toda su gloria.

—Vaya, este helado esta rico—Puede que sea un helado de mora común y corriente, pero el sabor era sumamente fuera de este mundo, esta dimensión creaba todo lo que uno quisiera, mejorándolo de forma que el usuario este más que satisfecho al probarlo. —No me canso de probarlo—Comento la rubia en estado chibi y comiendo el helado como si fuera el postre hecho por Dios mismo.

—Se nota—Issei solamente hizo a un lado los ojos por la vergüenza. —¿Segura que no quieres dormir? Digo, aún nos queda una hora para que sean las 6 y tenemos que estar en la academia a las 7 para luego partir 30 minutos después—El horario ya estaba más que previsto, les daban media hora más estudiante para que llegara y si pasado de ese tiempo no llegaba, pues se tendría que quedar en casa.

—No tengo sueño—Alego la rubia haciendo un puchero y acabándose el helado. —Después de lo que hicimos se me fue el sueño—Luego de decir eso se sonrojo fuertemente, aun no lo procesaba del todo, pero era lindo y pasional el recordarlo. —Di-Digo, ¡n-n-n-no te-tengo su-sueño! —Ella no era la única avergonzada por escuchar esas palabras, Issei también estaba sonrojado por eso, era la primera vez que experimentaba ese tipo de cosas. Ni siquiera con sus antiguas esposas o actuales amores lo había hecho, el aún era virgen en este entonces. Sonrió tristemente al recordar lo primero, le hubiera gustado tener su primera vez con Rias o Akeno, más que todo con Rias, pero el destino cambio y; no se pudo completar aquel sueño.

—Si, yo también no tengo sueño—Issei cerró los ojos, recordando los primeros momentos en los cuales vivía con sus antes esposas, recordando cada sonrisa que le daban al llegar de una misión, cada bienvenida con aquel cálido ambiente, con aquella deliciosa comida que le servían, con aquellas expresiones llenas de amor, con todo. — _"Me hubiera gustado sentirlo más tiempo"_ —Pocos meses no duraron mucho, siempre andaba de misión en misión, dejaba solas a sus esposas, pero cuando llegaba siempre a casa, las hacia feliz en todo momento, siempre les llevaba obsequios a todas, ninguna era su preferida, todas ellas eran sus preferidas.

—No te mortifiques más—Issei abrió los ojos y se encontró con aquellos zafiros que lo miraba con cariño, compresión y ternura. Abe puede que no conozca del todo a Issei, pero sabia y sentía que algo malo le pasaba, en su pecho y corazón lo sentía, por eso estaría a su lado, para calmar aquel dolor que ambos sintieran. —El pasado ya es pasado, mejor disfruta el presente, Isse—Ella, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, beso los labios sabor a manzana de Issei, de nuevo sintiendo aquel cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo, algo más; cariñoso, que lujurioso.

Ella se separó y se recostó al costado izquierdo del albino, acurrucándose en su cuello. Issei se giró hacia donde estaba Abe, abrazándola por la cintura y acercándola a él, ella se acurruco ahora en el pecho del albino, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la calidez que ambos se estaban transmitiendo el uno al otro. Ambos colocaron unas sonrisas pequeñas en sus labios, cerraron los ojos y aspiraron el aroma del otro, sintiéndolo en sus pechos, para luego, entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

—¡Tarde, tarde, tarde, tarde, tarde, tarde! —Issei estaba sudando copiosamente, él y Abe habían despertado a las 6:55 de la mañana, la dimensión de cristal estaba en la misma zona horaria que Japón. El albino ya dejo a Abe en su departamento, para que ella tome las ropas que llevaría al paseo que duraría unos 3 días a lo máximo.

Issei ingreso por las puertas de su mansión, tenía que ir al sótano a ver los autobuses que llevarían a cada salón de estudiantes a cada destino que tenían trazados, además de todo eso tenía que llevar un poco de ropa, la lista de los alumnos de sus dos salones, llenar de comida los estantes de cada autobús, hacer las reservaciones de los hoteles por el camino, reservar algunos juegos en donde sus alumnos y los de Ross se diviertan, pedirle a alguien que los esperara con la comida, en fin, muchas cosas que tenía que hacer.

Ahora estaba corriendo para su habitación y le ordeno a [System] que siguiera ordenando los autobuses en miniatura que tenían que ser llevados, además de que comprará la comida en el supermercado cuanto antes, mucha comida y mucho dinero se iría en todo eso, pero bueno, todo sea por el bien común. Ya empaco sus ropas, las chicas estaban en la habitación en donde se quedaban las hermanas Shikikagami. Introdujo sus ropas como sea a su maleta improvisada, se colocó su bolso en su espalda y salió de su habitación para ir corriendo al sótano cuanto antes, por allí Irene, Kuroka, Le Fay, Himari, Kurumu, Grayfia, Mavis, Eve y Ophis lo vieron pasar corriendo al sótano de la mansión, iban a dejarlo de lado para regresar con las hermanas peliverdes, pero el aura y aroma de otra mujer que cargaba Issei encima, despertó sus celos rápidamente, ya que Issei estaba impregnado de aquel aroma de otra mujer, pero lo más malo de todo era que el aroma era fuerte, como sí.

—Oh, no—Definitivamente Issei junto con la otra zorra no solamente se tocaron, sino que también tuvieron sexo.

—¡Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos! —Lo vieron subir de nuevo por las escaleras y en su espalda le seguían 6 cajas celestes que estaban levitando.

 **La comida que se me ordeno comprar ha sido empaquetada en los distintos contenedores, joven Issei.**

 **¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por usted?**

—Empieza a llenar los contenedores en los buses, rápido que no hay tiempo—Issei tacho de su lista el de empaquetar y comprar la comida, así que rápidamente se fue corriendo hacia la puerta para poder irse a la academia, ahora tenía unos 15 minutos para llegar y eso que los buses ya tenían que estar allá con los otros estudiantes. —¡Coagh! —Issei bajo la mirada para poder guardar su bolígrafo, por eso no se dio cuenta de que Irene estaba en frente, choco con los pechos de la pelirroja y cayó al suelo. —¿Qué paso? —Estaba un poco desorientado por el movimiento de su cerebro.

—¡Isssseeeee! —Irene tomo a Issei del cuello de la chaqueta y lo obligo a verla. —¿¡Qué significa el aroma de tu ropa y cuerpo!? —Pregunto con aires de muerte a su alrededor, las demás estaban a las espaldas de Issei, también con sus auras de muerte porque Issei se había entregado a una zorra cualquiera.

—¡Tengo prisa, tengo prisa, tengo priesa! —Issei dejo de prestar atención a todo, se zafo del agarre de Irene de forma suave, para luego abrir la puerta e irse corriendo como aquel correcaminos de las caricaturas.

—El…—Todas las chicas estaban con los ojos bien abiertos. —¿Nos ignoró? —Esta era la primera vez que aquel albino las ignoraba, siempre era atento hacia ellas, cariñoso y amoroso, pero ahora, en ese preciso momento, no fue el mismo Issei de siempre.

Se subieron las manos a sus pechos, en donde estaban sus corazones, les dolía, algo les estaba apretando fuertemente su corazón. Algo les estaba quitando su respiración, era angustiante, triste y doloroso lo que estaban sintiendo en sus corazones.

—¡Peeeerrrdddddóóóóóónnnnn! —La puerta se abrió de nuevo y de allí entro otra vez Issei, yendo a la cocina y saliendo de allí con un durazno en sus manos, quien sabe, tal vez se convierta en su fruta preferida. —Perdónenme chicas, tengo prisa y es muy enserio todo eso, Sanae-san y Saori-san ya están despiertas, me encargue de hacerlas despertar apenas llegue, pásenla bien y por favor no hagan nada malo. Nos vemos y de nuevo perdón por no llevarlas conmigo—Issei les dio unas leves explicaciones y luego se marchó de nuevo pro donde llego, ahora si tenía que irse corriendo como el mismo flash. Pudo haberlas llevado a ellas junto con él, pero ellas estaban ocupadas con otras cosas así que mejor le estaría hablando por medio de [System].

—¿Qué es ese alboroto? —Las chicas que estaban en la salida de la casa regresaron hacia atrás, encontrándose con unas despiertas y confundidas Saori y Sanae. Ellas solo recordaban ser atacadas por algunas cosas, pero luego todo se volvió negro, para cuando despertaron se sintieron muy bien, como si alguien les haya pasado su fuerza vital.

—¡Chicas! —Le Fay salto de felicidad al verlas despiertas otra vez, sus métodos de curación no hicieron nada de efecto en ellas cuando lo había intentado. —¡Qué bueno que estén bien! —Ella estaba soltando lágrimas de felicidad al verlas sanas y salvas. Ambas peliverdes estaban confundidas, pero ver en ese estado a la rubia les partía el corazón, así que mejor le dieron un fuerte abrazo cariño y cálido.

—Es bueno ver que están bien-nya—Comento Kuroka con una sonrisa gatuna al ver que las dos chicas ya estaba bien. —¿Por qué será que Isse-nya no las despertó antes? —Se pregunto la pelinegra con un semblante pensativo, algo que contagio al resto de mujeres. —¡Pudo habernos quitado una enorme preocupación de encima! —Se molesto mucho al ver que el albino pudo hacer algo desde el principio, pero no lo hizo. Eso era ser muy malo de parte de Issei.

—Isse es malo y merece un castigo—Mavis ya estaba con una actitud seria, pensando en los múltiples castigos que el albino recibiría de su parte por hacerlas preocupar de estar forma por el estado de las hermanas Shikikagami.

—Un momento—Himari tomo la palabra, atrayendo la atención un poco de todas ellas, pero algunas seguían en su mundo del cómo hacer sufrir a Issei por ser tan malo con ellas y las hermanas peliverdes. —"Cuando llegué note que Isse-nya estaba muy inestable, creo que es mejor que no utilice sus poderes en Sanae-nya y Saori-nya, puede dañarlas en lugar de salvarlas" —Todas miraron de forma confundida a la segunda Nekomata, pero también a Kuroka porque ella fue la que dio esas palabras. — _No_ —Susurro Himari al pensar bien en esas palabras y en los escenarios que se vivió anteriormente.

Cada una empezó a abrir los ojos como platos al comprender muy bien esas palabras. "Estas inestable, en lugar de sanarlas las mataras" de los ojos de Mavis empezaron a salir lágrimas. "No dejare que toques a Sanae-san y Saori-san, tu poder no está estable", Le Fay cayo de rodillas al suelo, al recordar esas palabras que le dio al albino Issei. "Perdón Isse-sama, pero el humano es muy propenso a romper su mente, como usted es un humano, no creo que esté en condiciones de ayudarlas", Grayfia quería matarse en ese preciso momento, el recordar esas palabras que le dio a su Isse-sama, era muy doloroso. "Definitivamente NO", recordó Kurumu. "Eres fuerte, pero ahora estas inestable, serias inútil aquí", palabras que estaban matando a Ophis. "Si no estás estable, nunca serás útil", serias palabras de Irene, la cual estaba de rodillas y con los ojos idos. "Confió en ti, pero no en este estado", palabras que destrozaban el corazón de Eve, ella misma lo dijo, ella misma lo estaba sintiendo.

Tiamat miraba esto desde un lugar apartado, ellas mismas se lo buscaron por propia cuenta, ahora ellas mismas tendrían que soportar el dolor que estaban sintiendo al no haber confiado en su pareja. Eso fue lo que sintió al momento de perder a sus parejas a manos del Sekiryūtei en la antigüedad, era un dolor que te mataba por dentro, un dolor muy fuerte y doloroso. Pero ellas mismas se lo buscaron, ahora, a saber, como se las arreglaban hasta que Issei regresara.

Ella no tenía por qué ayudarlas, así que mejor se fue de la mansión a otro lado, no le daba pena lo que les pasara en realidad, pensaba que eso aceleraría el proceso de su pelea destinada con el Sekiryūtei, era mejor irse de allí, que verlas sufrir por cuenta propia.

Ni que se fueran a morir también. Puede que sea un dolor del mismo carajo, pero era eso; dolor. No veneno que te mataría.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

 **7:25 am, martes**

Todos los alumnos de la academia Kuōh estaban impacientes, ya que Hyōdō Issei, jefe de Corporation I.H, había prometido traer los transportes de los respectivos salones de estudiantes de toda la academia, siendo 15 buses los que serían los transportes para cada salón, ya que siendo A, B, C, D y E los salones respectivos de cada año, pues sumaban 15 buses siendo hasta el 3er año que eran los que ya mismo se marchaban hacia la universidad.

—¿Dónde esta Hyōdō-kun? —Pregunto un profesor de unos 30 años, estaba preocupado de que la salida de su salón se vea arruinada por la repentina tardanza de aquel peliblanco que se ganó sus más sinceros respetos.

—No se preocupe Tamita-sensei, Isse-kun llegara pronto—Sōna apareció en escena e intento calmar la desesperación del sensei rubio, ella también estaba algo desesperada, pero sabía del cómo mantener sus emociones al cero. —[System], ¿Dónde se encuentra Isse-kun? —La pelinegra ya sabía algo del cómo usar aquella invención que Issei había hecho.

 **El joven Issei se encuentra a 200 metros y aproximándose, 167 metros, 160 metros…**

A medida que la voz femenina de [System] bajaba los números, a los lejos se pudo ver el frente de un tipo de parabrisas cubierto de color negro de algún tipo de transporte terrestre, no dejando ver nada del interior, además, más abajo, en donde estaban las dos luces de enfrente, estaba un adorno de un color blanco en forma de medialuna. Aquel vehículo se estaba acercando rápidamente hacia la entrada de la academia en donde estaban todos los alumnos de cada salón que allí estudiaban, junto con los profesores de igual manera.

 **El joven Issei acaba de llegar**

—¡Perdonen la demora! —De la entrada/salida del autobús salió un algo despeinado Issei, el cual estaba con dos teléfonos en mano y hablándoles a ambos y a los demás que estaban algo sorprendido por la forma de abrirse de la puerta de bus, no todos los días veías del cómo alguien sale de allí sin que la puerta se abra. —Si, sí. Verán chicos y maestros, súbanse al vehículo y solo díganle a donde es su destino, la comida y todos los accesorios estaban en el interior, puede pasar el 1-B por favor—Explico Issei lo más razonablemente posible. —Si, ya dije que sí, no… claro, son como 45 alumnos, bien. Haber, haber…—Dejando de lado al resto, el albino se hizo a un lado y siguió hablando como loco a los dos teléfonos. Había veces que lo tangible, era agradable.

Todo el color de las ventanas y el resto del bus era de un color negro, solo que unas cuantas rayas estaban de color blanco que las adornaban un poco por allí.

—Bien, bien. Salón 1-B uno por uno y en orden de lista—El dirigente de aquel salón tomo la palabra luego se salir de su asombro, tomando la lista de cada alumno que subía y quien era el que no había llegado.

En cuatro buses del mismo tipo fue a los que se subieron todos alumnos de 1er año. Una vez dentro se encontraron con los asientos del tamaño para cada uno, con los nombres de ellos mismos siendo proyectados en los asientos. Podían ver todo a su alrededor como si el autobús no tuviera cubierta o aquel vidrio, el pasillo era cómodo de caminar y ver esas alfombras de que tenían flechas, pues sí que era moderno todo aquello. El acolchado de los asientos era el mejor que hayan sentido en sus vidas, la calefacción era para cada uno, [System] ya estaba en sus manos y haciendo su trabajo de siempre.

Todos aquellos buses marcharon con sus destinos trazados, el bus no tenía piloto porque se conducía solo, los sensores de movimientos eran muy buenos gracias a Issei.

 **Salones de 2-A, 2-C y 2-D, por favor, empiecen a subir…**

Issei estaba ocupado, por eso [System] había tomado el control sobre las palabras que el albino tenía planeado decir, pero por falta de tiempo su creación se hizo cargo de eso.

Aspecto futurista, gran tamaño, dos pares de ruedas en frente y un par de ruedas atrás, pintura de color blanco, detalles en T inversa de cristal, ventanas pequeñas en el frente y una ventana enorme en la parte de atrás, por donde se tenía que ingresar a aquel vehículo ahora futurista.

El interior era iluminado por una luz blanca que no segaba mucho, asientos en forma de pirámide, espacio suficiente como para moverse sin problema alguno, el aire acondicionado muy bueno, bien alfombrado y con ventanas por donde ellos pudieran ver, claro, eran ventanas/cámara, la cámara de afuera se encargaba de reproducir lo que estaba pasando en el exterior. Los asientos en verdad eran muy cómodos, como si estuvieran hechos de agua, como si ellos estuvieran recostados encima del agua.

3 de esos vehículos partieron con su sistema de GPS ya colocados y estables, de igual forma siendo conducidos por [System], mientras que una suave melodía les hacía compañía a todos ellos, aunque otros se perdían en su propia música con sus audífonos, otros se la pasaban chateando, otros catalogando el vehículo y estudiándolo, otros viendo vídeos y otros jugando, si, lo típico.

 **Salón 2-E, por favor pasen al frente…**

Plateado oscuro, vidrio de color negro, luces de enfrente de color celeste, direccionales de color violeta. Más abajo estaban las luces del frente de las cajuelas. Las puertas se abrieron y muchachos ingresaron si mayores problemas, subiendo por las pequeñas escaleras hasta poder llegar al interior, en donde asientos de color negro y bien acolchados los esperaban, pasillos por donde se podían ver las pantallas que reproducían una miniatura de una marca de una empresa. En fin, solamente se fueron a sus lugares y dejaron escapar un suspiro, la suavidad del asiento era increíble, más sumándole el hecho de que el aire acondicionado era bueno con este calor, pues, si, esto era vida.

Con todo en orden y revisado, el bus empezó su recorrido largo.

 **3-A, al frente por favor…**

El salón del 3-A se subió al mismo tipo de bus que el del 2-E, solamente que el color de la coraza era azulado, las luces blancas y los direccionales verdes. La misma sensación les recorrió a ellos al ver semejante obra de tecnología en sus manos, podían caminar sin problemas, colocar sus maletas sin problema, una sensación que no les borraría de sus mentes por todo el viaje que harían.

Una vez el profesor encargado se subirá y colocara a donde se tendría que ir, el autobús empezó a manejarse solo y partió a una velocidad modera, igual que los demás buses que ya partieron a sus destinos.

 **Salón 3-C, 3-D, pueden subir…**

Los dos salones vieron llegar a dos buses blancos, ruedas con cubierta de disco, su marca en el frente y a los costados, los vidrios de igual manera eran negros y reflejantes. Las puertas se abrieron y el salón 3-C se subió a su respectivo bus y el 3-D igualmente.

Asientos con cubiertas de color rojo, más el color de las alfombras, que eran azules, le daba un toque especial al interior, las luces de cada uno de los asientos estaban alineadas y con sus ocupantes ya listos para tomar su lugar. Cabe decir que el sentarse allí y sentir pasar una suave briza por sus espaldas con aquel calor, hizo que el cuerpo de cada uno se relajara inmediatamente, dejando todo de lado y perdiéndose en el refrescante calor y el sonido de las olas chocar contra las rocas, si, era relajante.

Los dos buses partieron a sus destinos, ya que los ocupantes estaban tan relajados que no se moverían para nada por hacer algo más que solamente estar allí para siempre. En fin, dale marcha.

 **Salón 3-E, al frente por favor…**

El bus que le toco a este salón fue un; camión. No un camión en sí, sino un bus, uno de color negro total, solamente las placas de las ruedas siendo de un color plateado brillante, 5 pares de ruedas, cuatro atrás, 4 en el medio y dos en frente, con su respectiva marca de la empresa grabada en frente, con un parabrisas de color negro y en forma de un cilindro, el bus en si es grande, por lo que se podía ingresar fácilmente. Lo que no les gusto a los chicos de aquel salón fue el hecho de que el bus: no tenía ventanas, pero bueno.

Ingresaron y el aire frío calmo el calor que estaban sintiendo en ese momento, los asientos eran como los asientos de un avión de primera clase o privado, lo de las ventanas mejor no dijeron nada, ya que, aunque por fuera se viera todo oscuro, por el interior se podía ver claramente el exterior, no importaba si el cristal fuera negro, del interior todo se veía a full color sin problemas.

Tomaron asiento y un tipo de cadenas plateadas se colocaron en sus hombros, como el cinturón de seguridad, las cadenas no eran enormes y no se asemejaban a una cadena, sino como una plataforma pequeña que les servía como cinturón, les apareció la opción de apagar o encender el cinturón, muchos lo apagaron y luego empezaron a charlar entre ellos para matar el rato o, simplemente veían vídeos o filmaban todo lo que estaba pasando y lo narraban. El bus empezó su recorrido.

El viaje sería algo largo.

—No se preocupe, sus respectivos logos ya fueron colocados en los modelos, claro… muchas gracias por todo—Reservaciones, alimentos ya preparados, juegos mecánicos, diversión en la playa, los patrocinadores e inversionistas, las reglas de tránsito y las matriculas, en fin, muchas cosas que se hizo en tan solo 10 minutos y más. Issei se giró hacia atrás, en donde quedaban los tres últimos salones, el 1-A, 2-B y 3-B. —Bien chicos, hagamos esto rápido y nos vamos—Issei tomo la palabra atrayendo la atención de todos. —Salón 2-B y 3-B, al bus rojo y plateado respectivamente, tomaremos lista por si acaso, Rossweisse-sensei tomara lista al 2-B y yo al 3-B y 1-A—Issei saco su lista y la peliplata la suya.

Ambos empezaron a tomar lista por cada uno de ellos, haciendo que se suban a los buses respectivos sin hacer mucho alboroto y esas cosas. A Lucy le parecía muy extraño que Issei estuviera a si de desarreglado, ya que siempre se presentaban bien vestido y arreglado, pero ahora ese no era el caso, pero sus celos y enojo ya estaba saliendo a flote al ver aquella aura que estaba cubriendo por completo al albino, algo que la había molestado y mucho. Busco aquella aura que cubría al albino por allí y se terminó encontrando con una rubia de ojos azules y pechos grandes, sus celos estaban por explotar y su ira hervir al momento de ver que esas rubia, tenía el aura de Issei a su alrededor, esos dos habían compartido auras y eso no era bueno, ya que había solo una forma de que cada uno de ellos tomara el aura del otro como suya: sexo, esa simple palabra era lo que habían hecho esos dos.

Y no era la única en ese estado de celos hasta el tope. Rias y Akeno querían freír a Abe por robarles su primera vez con Issei, Ravel ya estaba empezando a hervir de la pura rabia, Koneko ya estaba pensando en hacerla su próximo saco de boxeo, Irina estaba que preparaba una lanza de luz para lanzársela, Xenovia quería sacar a Durandal y cortar en pedacitos a esa rubia, Rossweisse pensaba vengarse de ella haciéndola perder el año, pero luego pensó bien las cosas y era mejor que se graduara para que se fuera de la academia a otra parte y Asia, ella ya estaba pensando en cubrirse con él [Balance Breaker] de Fafnir e ir a matar a esa rubia pechugona.

A Erza le parecía extraño que Issei estuviera con el aura y aroma de aquella rubia de ojos azules, pero lo que la molestaba era el hecho de que Issei nunca presento a aquella chica a las demás, claramente Issei estaba cometiendo algún acto de infidelidad y eso se merecía un severo castigo hacia el de su parte.

—Yo iré en el mismo bus que usted va, Hyōdō-sensei—Ross sonrió carismáticamente al decir esas palabras, alarmando a las chicas que sentían atracción hacia Issei y algunas que querían recuperarlo, no podían dejar que la peliplata se vaya con el albino en el mismo bus.

—Sería bueno—La sonrisa de Ross se agrando a niveles más altos que antes. —Pero…—Poco a poco su sonrisa se fue borrando de sus labios. —Usted tendrá que ir con el salón 2-B, no hay nadie allí que los pueda controlar mejor que usted, Sōna-san se hará cargo de los de tercero sin problema alguno, así que yo iré con los de primero para calmar las aguas—Ross estaba decaída, como zombie se fue al bus en donde estaban los chicos del 2-B y en efecto, gracias a los dos pervertidos y a las mujeres allí, pues no era un lugar en donde reinara la paz. —¡Vengan jóvenes de primero! —Los niños de primero se pusieron en dos filas, una de hombre y la otra de mujeres, para que así Issei pase lista y cada uno fuera subiendo al hermoso bus hecho de vidrio en su totalidad, vidrio en donde se mostraba unas hermosas playas y el agua azulada.

Los otros dos buses empezaron su marcha a las playas Aharen, mientras que Issei estaba por ya subirse al bus y empezar a seguir a los otros dos que se marcharon.

—¡Espérenme! —Dos voces se escucharon, Issei se giró hacia atrás y se encontró con Azazel y Tiamat, aunque con el rostro de Tiamat muy cerca de el no pudo ver bien a Azazel, pero sabía que estaba detrás llegando con una mochila llena de sake. —Yo también voy, Issei—Comento Tiamat, acercándose peligrosamente al rostro imperturbable de Issei, las respiraciones de ambos chocaban, ninguno de los dos mostraba signos de vergüenza o algo así, pero el ligero tinte rosa de Tiamat decía otra cosa además del hecho de que sus ojos se estaban mojando un poco.

—Claro—Issei se separó de donde estaba y se hizo a un lado para que Tiamat pásese al interior y luego vio a Azazel. —Y tú no te conviertas en lolicon—Comento Issei con los ojos entrecerrados por conocer al Caído.

—Vamos Issei, no me tomes por lolicon, a mí me gustan las mujeres de grandes pechos—Azazel solo coloco una sonrisa pervertida al pensar en los enormes pechos de Gabriel y Penemue. —Además…—Azazel empezó a subir por las escaleras. —Felicidades, finalmente estuviste con una chica, Kiyome Abe, sino me equivoco—Issei giro su rostro a otro lado por lo sonrojado que estaba, Azazel pudo descubrirlo sin problema al igual que los demás. —Hahahaha, creía que primero lo harías con Eve-chan u Ophis-chan, Grayfia también estaba en la lista de posibilidades al igual que Kuroka, pero veo que me eh equivocado—Comento casualmente el pelinegro de mechón rubio, sentándose en el asiento de piloto y soltando un suspiro por lo suave que era este material. — _"Hahaha, Penemue se morirá de los celos, hahahaha"_ —Se reía en su mente el Caído, la reacción de aquella pelinegra seria épica en verdad.

— _¡No fue sexo!_ —Susurro fuertemente el chico, asegurándose de que Tiamat, la cual estaba sentada de piernas cruzadas más arriba, no lo escuchara. — _So-So-So… solo fue toqueteo… ¡nada más, oíste! ¡NA-DA MÁS!_ —Estaba avergonzado por decir eso, pero se contenía su vergüenza misma.

—Hahahaha—Se carcajeo el pelinegro. —Lo que digas, lo que digas—Azazel acerco sus manos al frente, para que un volante holográfico hiciera aparición al momento de aquella acción, los aceleradores, embrague y frenos también aparecieron de aquella forma debajo de los pies del pelinegro. —Fiiuu, vaya Issei, en verdad esto sí que es tecnología futurista—Silbo el pelinegro al ver aquellas acciones.

—Y eso que no has vista nada—Comento con orgullo el albino.

—A ver, a ver, ¿me copian? —Azazel estaba hablando por el micrófono que apareció en frente. Los niños de atrás guardaron silencio al escuchar la voz de aquel sensei que algunos conocían. —Mi nombre es Azazel, su chofer suculento del momento—Un "por donde" se escuchó salir de Issei, haciendo que Tiamat soltara una carcajada al momento de eso, haciendo que Azazel solamente soltara un suspiro. —Como decía, mi nombre es Azazel y seré su chofer. No se preocupen, tengo la licencia de conducir actualizada y salí con honores de la academia—Comento de forma casual el pelinegro, Issei se estaba acercando a un lugar en medio de donde esta Tiamat y Azazel. Las puertas ya se cerraron y todo estaba en orden. —¡Así que señores, señoras, niños y niñas, abróchense los cinturones bien fuertes, aprieten las nalgas, agárrense los pezones y aguanten las ganas de vomitar! ¡que ahora nos largamos! —Una gotita estilo anime apareció en las frentes de todos allí. —¡Pongan música rock de ambiente! Y…—Issei se estaba acercando poco a poco a su lugar. —¡Liberen el nitro! —Azazel acerco de forma lenta su dedo a aquel pequeño punto azul en forma de tanque nitroso.

— _Fuck_ —Susurro Issei al momento de escuchar aquello del pelinegro.

Segundos después se pudo ver a Issei volando por allí y yendo directito a los brazos de Tiamat que no se esperó eso y el arranque de velocidad increíble. Los de atrás estaban con las caras muy graciosas, como si una enorme ventiladora de aire los estuviera pegando directamente en la cara o que estuvieran cayendo desde el cielo a una alta velocidad, todos ellos mostrando con sus labios moviéndose como locos al igual que toda la cara y demás. Todos ellos ya estaban rezándole a Dios para que los sálvese de este terrible conductor que los estaba llevando a su muerte.

—¡YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHH BBBBBBAAAAAAAABBBBBBBYYYYYYY! —Azazel estaba con un rostro psicópata y éxtasis al tope.

Issei y Tiamat por su parte estaba abrazados y también rezándole a su Dios de que venga a salvarlos de esta desgracia del mismo carajo.

—¡HHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! —Los chicos de los salones 2-B y 3-B solamente vieron un pequeño destello de luz que paso por al lado de ellos, además del grito femenino que aquella luz iba soltando.

La verdad, no sabían que pensar ante eso.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

* * *

 **…Episodio 44 – Technology – Concluido…**

* * *

 **+Aclaraciones**

Este episodio se lleva una nota de: 7/10.

No hay imágenes para los buses y auspiciadores. Perdón por eso.

Perdonen por los horribles OoC de los personajes, es que no estoy con una buena imaginación por el momento, estoy algo decaído y esas cosas.

Yo calculo que faltan unos 7 episodios para terminar este Arco. Si, viva Yo, carajo

Creo que eso es todo, si se me olvido algo, déjenme su Review para saberlo.

* * *

 **Información recopilada del Episodio 44**

La tecnología ha avanzado mucho con el pasar de los años, yendo con pequeños pasos a cada rato, de un lado a otro, de aquí para allá con los nuevos inventos.

Pero... ¿cuándo será que la tecnología regenere lo que la contaminación le hace al mundo?

El arrepentimiento es muy palpable, las palabras pueden ser un arma muy mortal si sabes del cómo usarla. El dolor en el corazón es muy fuerte, tanto que desearías morirte de tan solo sentirlo, de tan solo pensar que hiciste mal en decir esas palabras solo por las apariencias y no en del cómo mismo es uno. La espera será muy prolongada y extensa, es mejor esperar y ser uno mismo, pensar bien en las palabras de disculpas, pensar bien en las acciones que realizaran para ganar un perdón merecido, para eso; se tiene que despejar la mente.

Más rápido y más curioso.

Bien, eso es todo.

* * *

...Nos vemos...


	46. Episodio 45

**Autor Gghoist**

* * *

 **Renuncia a los personajes de Anime/Manga**

Los personajes de HSDxD le pertenecen a: Ichiei Ishibumi

* * *

 **Géneros**

Ecchi, romance, comedia, Harem, shounen, [Sobrenatural], fanservice, OP, y etc

 **Formas**

Personaje humano y demás especies hablando: ¿Odiarlas? Si las odio  
Personaje sellado hablando: [Boosted Gear: Activado]  
 _Personaje humano y demás especies pensando: "Deja de hablar"  
Personaje sellado pensando: "[Con este poder, me siento renovado]"  
Comunicación vía sello mágico: Hola a todos  
_Asunto importante o cosa importante: [Longinus Destruida]

* * *

 **Resumen**

Traición por aquí, traición por allá y por más allá. Eh, no siempre alguien va a venir a prestarte poder, tienes que ganártelo, aunque al principio serás simplemente un debilucho, pero con el tiempo, serás fuerte para proteger, pues, no lo sé. Ve por este camino, hasta llegar a la meta.

* * *

.

.

.

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía que pueden haber y también por las letras o palabras que están mal escritas.

Van a ver OoC de los personajes de anime.

* * *

.

.

.

— _Fuck_ —Susurro Issei al momento de escuchar aquello del pelinegro.

Segundos después se pudo ver a Issei volando por allí y yendo directito a los brazos de Tiamat que no se esperó eso y el arranque de velocidad increíble. Los de atrás estaban con las caras muy graciosas, como si una enorme ventiladora de aire los estuviera pegando directamente en la cara o que estuvieran cayendo desde el cielo a una alta velocidad, todos ellos mostrando con sus labios moviéndose como locos al igual que toda la cara y demás. Todos ellos ya estaban rezándole a Dios para que los sálvese de este terrible conductor que los estaba llevando a su muerte.

—¡YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHH BBBBBBAAAAAAAABBBBBBBYYYYYYY! —Azazel estaba con un rostro psicópata y éxtasis al tope.

Issei y Tiamat por su parte estaba abrazados y también rezándole a su Dios de que venga a salvarlos de esta desgracia del mismo carajo.

—¡HHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! —Los chicos de los salones 2-B y 3-B solamente vieron un pequeño destello de luz que paso por al lado de ellos, además del grito femenino que aquella luz iba soltando.

La verdad, no sabían que pensar ante eso.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

—¿¡PORQUE MALDITA SEA!? ¿¡POR QUÉ!? —"Preguntas que serán respondidas, en el Arco "Qlippoth"".

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

—¿¡Están bien por allá!? —Ross pregunto a aquel autobús hecho de cristal que estaba levitando encima de un barranco, el autobús estaba suspendido en el aire como si allí hubiera alguna especie de vía invisible o algo por el estilo.

Los estudiantes de los dos buses que estaban estacionados en las vías, miraban por las ventanas y grababan aquel suceso que estaban viendo en frente. Ya que no todos los días mirabas a un autobús sumamente avanzado tecnológicamente y que también este suspendido en el aire como si nada, claramente un suceso que tenía que estar inmortalizado en vídeo para el resto de la vida.

—¡Esperen un momento por favor! —La voz de Issei se escuchó, para segundos después escuchar que alguien le estaba golpeando a otro alguien y que el segundo alguien este gritando de dolor y diciendo: "¡En la cara no, que soy actor!", "¡No me castres que tengo uso para lo que me cuelga entre las piernas!" y un; "¡No, las Ovas de Boku no Pico! ¡todo menos esa aberración de la existencia!", segundos después los golpes dejaron de escucharse y el autobús dejo de mecerse como una licuadora. —Ya todo está bien—El bus empezó a acercase de forma suave hacia el lugar en donde estaba aquella abertura que se provocó en los barrotes al momento del choque, el bus llego sano y salvo al asfalto, aunque con los chicos de adentro un tanto mareados por el desmadre que se dio allí dentro. —Pongamos en marcha—El bus hecho de vidrio empezó a moverse por las vías, mientras que los barrotes eran reparados por dos esferas plateadas que aparecieron desde el cielo.

Mientras Issei borraba la aberración que es Boku no Pico de la mente del pelinegro, Azazel estaba en una esquina del lugar, con los ojos bien abiertos, con su alma saliendo de su boca, con los pelos de punta, con sus manos bien agarrados en su entrepierna, con su ojo derecho morado, con la palabra "Bitch" grabada con marcador permanente en su frente. En fin, lo único que se podía decir ahora era que; Azazel fue víctima del bullying gracias a Tiamat e Issei.

—Eso te pasa por bruto, maldito cuervo—Tiamat estaba sentada en su lugar con los brazos cruzados al igual que sus piernas, su expresión era de enojo y satisfacción luego de haber hecho pagar al cuervo pervertido por hacer sus cosas. —Para la próxima si te castro, ¿¡me has entendido!? —Tiamat miro de forma muy amenazante al pelinegro que estaba en aquella esquina.

—Ha-Hai, T-T-Tiamat-sama—Respondió un traumado Azazel, ya que ver las Ovas de Boku no Pico no era para nada bonito que digamos. —N-N-No l-l-lo vol-volveré hacer n-nunca—Definitivamente Azazel nunca conduciría de esa forma con aquella Dragona a su lado.

—Vamos Tiamat-san, so-solo fue un juego—Issei estaba sanando a Azazel, ya que Tiamat fue la que se encargó mucho más de traumar y golpear al pobre Caído. — _"Puede que esta sea algunas de las cosas que se extrañe cuando más tragedias ocurran"_ —Pensó con algo de tristeza en su pensar el albino.

—Hmp, no hables Sekiryūtei, pronto te tocara una parte de mi ira también—La pelinegra miro al albino, el cual le sostuvo la mirada. En los ojos de Tiamat se pudo ver la silueta imponente de un Dragón Azul. En los ojos de Issei, un enorme ojo blanco, que segundos después mostro una figura de un Dragón, un malévolo Dragón. Ella aparto la mirada rápidamente, estaba sudando un poco por lo que vio. — _"¿Qué fue eso? Se parecía mucho a mi mayor miedo…"_ —Tiamat miro al frente, estaba intentando calmarse, pero el miedo de ver aquella figura, le causaba terror de tan solo pensarlo. — _"Tengo que calmarme… vamos, tú puedes Tiamat. Calmate"_ —Poco a poco ella se fue calmando.

Issei por su parte se extrañó por la actitud de Tiamat, parecía como si hubiera visto algo a lo cual ella le tuviera miedo. Mejor dejo eso de lado y termino de curar a Azazel, además de quitarle el trauma que se le había quedado grabado en su mente, solo le dejo el recuerdo de una Tiamat muy enojada.

—Ufff, de lo que me salve—El Caído se levantó como nuevo de donde antes estaba tirado, se sentó en el mismo lugar del chófer y empezó a relajarse y disfrutar el viaje, ya no quería experimentar el dolor de los golpes de Tiamat. —Avísenme cuando lleguemos—Azazel se acomodó perfectamente su lugar y cerró los ojos para echarse una merecida siesta.

—Iré a ver como esta los niños—Un "has lo que quieras" dejo salir de sus labios la pelinegra, así que las puertas para el interior se abrieron e Issei paso por allí para poder ver a sus alumnos. —¿Eh? —Una vez allí dentro se encontró con todos los chicos con los ojos en blanco, con sus respectivos fantasmitas saliendo de sus bocas y ellos murmurando unas cosas en un idioma desconocido o, era que sus palabras no se procesaban bien y hablaban de esa forma.

—Hiiiaaoo—Issei miro al frente, solamente para ver una mancha azul que se vino a apegar en su rostro, para segundos después lo empezara a lamer sin fin alguno, otros segundos después la mancha azul, que resultaba ser Rassei, se subió a la cabeza de Issei, se acomodó y cerró los ojos. —Hiaaaaoo—Rassei soltó un bostezo un poco y miro al resto de chicos que estaban aún idos.

—¿¡Rassei!? —Issei no sabía del como había llegado aquí, solo recordaba que estaba en bosque de los familiares, pero ahora estaba aquí, encima de su cabeza.

—¡Allahu Akbar...! Quiero decir, ¡Isse-san! —Ahora del frente apareció Kunō, pero en medio vuelo hacia Issei se detuvo y se corrigió, para luego seguir su trayendo hasta el pecho se Issei y abrazarlo fuertemente. —¡Todos están perdidos, el mundo fue contagiado por un feo virus que acabo con toda la vida en el planeta tierra! —Claramente Kunō estaba delirando un poco. —Ahora solo quedamos nosotros dos Isse-san, tenemos el deber de repoblar la tierra—En si ya esta niña rubia estaba algo alocada por el ajetreo del bus. —¡Empecemos a practicar del como tener hijos, Isse-san! —Kunō se subió por el pecho de Issei y lo tomo de las mejillas, ella muy sonrojada y con los ojos en espiral.

—¡Eso jamás! —Una albina ya reconocida, pero con pechos grandes, extensas caderas y orejas de Neko en su cabeza y su cola en su espalda baja. Shirone tomo a Kunō y la arrojo hacia atrás con mucha fuerza, por suerte, las nueve colas de Kunō hicieron aparición y amortiguaron el golpe contra la pared de vidrio, aunque si eso no pasara, los sistemas gravitatorios del bus se encargarían de proteger a la niña rubia. Shirone se dio vuelta y miro un poco más arriba al albino. El modo Shirone era un poco más alta que el modo Koneko. —¿Estas bien Isse-senpai? —Shirone estaba extendiendo su mano derecha hacia la mejilla del estático albino.

—¡Grrrr! —Esta era la primera vez que Koneko miraba a Rassei gruñéndole a ella, miro a la cabeza de Issei y allí estaba Rassei, mirándola de forma amenazante y abriendo sus fauces para cargar uno de sus disparos de rayo. Si esa hembra tocaba a su padre y lo infectaba, Rassei se encargaría de matar a esta Nekoshō de una vez por todas. —¡Ggggrrrraaaaaa! —El gruñido mucho más fuerte de Rassei hizo despertar a todos de sus locuras, Shirone regreso rápidamente a su estado Koneko y se alejó un poco de Issei, no quería tener problemas con Rassei, era como un instinto que le decía que no se metiera con Rassei, o sino, su padre la haría pagar.

—¡Representante de la clase, Yui-san! —Llamo el peliblanco, ignorando por completo a Koneko y yendo a ver como estaba Kunō, aunque con el pequeño, pero fuerte rugido de Rassei, se despertó por completo y guardo rápidamente sus nueve colas al igual que sus orejas de Kitsune.

— _Eh, Yui-chan, te llama tu novio_ —Una chica de cabello blanco/plateado y largo, cabello que le llega hasta la cintura, ojos azules claros, piel de porcelana. Lleva una blusa de color naranja de manga corta, algo pegado y resaltando sus pechos copa B, usa una falda roja que le llega hasta la mitad de sus piernas, unas medias cafés/rojizas que le llegan hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, y usa unos zapatos negros de acompañamiento. La niña peliplata le hablo a su acompañante, a su hermana gemela.

— _¡No digas esas cosas tan a la ligera, Ayaka-nee-san!_ —Regaño la otra niña, un tanto sonroja, enojada y seria. Cabello blanco/plateado, cabello que es corto y sedoso, ojos grises/azulados y posee la piel blanca. Usa una blusa negra de manga corta, prenda que se le paga a su cuerpo y resalta su pecho copa B, lleva unos pantalones celestes pegados a sus torneadas piernas, y sus pies están siendo cubiertos por unas zapatillas simples de caminata. La niña peliblanca se levantó de su lugar y se puso en frente de Issei, ella estaba muy nerviosa. —S-S-Si, ¿I-Is-Issei-sensei? —Se tapo la boca al momento de decir la pregunta, ya que era "Hyōdō-sensei", no; "Issei-sensei".

—Revisa desde abajo a tus compañeros, verifica si están estables o en mal estado, mientras yo voy desde arriba—Yui soltó un suspiro sonoro al ver que el albino no la regaño por nombrar su nombre.

Yui estaba por ir hacer lo encomendado, pero el pequeño animal que Issei tenía en la cabeza le llamo la atención. —Sensei—Llamo la niña al peliblanco. —Ese es un ¿Dragón? —Al momento de decir eso, todos los niños se fijaron en el animal que Issei tenía en la cabeza, maravillándose y preguntándose de si era real o algo como un androide.

—¿Eh? —A Issei se le olvido el hecho de Rassei. —Pu-Pues…—Issei estaba un tanto nervioso, algo que hizo sonrojar a las niñas, ya que Issei casi nunca colocaba ese tipo de semblante, lo hacía ver muy lindo. —S-Si, es un Dragón, un androide Dragón, lo construí pa-para que me haga compañía, jejeje—Issei sonrió nerviosamente, esperaba que le creyeran su pequeña mentirita.

—Ohhhh, Hyōdō-sensei es todo un genio—Ayaka, la hermana de Yui, tomo a Rassei de la cabeza del albino y miro fijamente al Dragón que estaba con un rostro monótono. —¡Pero si es tan real! —La peliplata estaba revisando al Dragón azul, jalándole de los cachetes y abriéndole la boca a ver qué era lo que tenía.

—¡Hoouuaa! —Rassei se molestó un poco y lanzo un rayo azul a la cara de la niña, rayo que solamente hizo que sus nervios se alzaran al tope y que su cabello desafiara la gravedad misma. —Hiiaaaoo—Rassei se fue a la cabeza de Issei, no quería alejarse de su padre.

—¡Hahahahahahahaha! —Las risas de los niños no se hizo esperar al ver del como quedo la hermana de la representarte del salón, en verdad era muy gracioso el estado en el cual había quedado.

—Es-Es muy sensible, ca-casi como uno real. L-Lo cree a lo que yo creo, q-que fue un Dra-Dragón—Issei explicaba un poco, no controlaba a Rassei, pero sabía que no era un Dragón al cual le gustase que lo molestaran. —Pero dejando eso de lado—Issei coloco un rostro monótono. —Yui-san, por favor proceda—Con eso dicho, Issei se fue para arriba del pasillo a ver si alguien estaba en mal estado luego de todo el alboroto.

Terminado todo eso, se vio que nadie estaba en mal estado, así que Yui solamente regreso a su lugar a burlarse un poco de su hermana gemela, pero su hermana toco el tema de "Issei-sensei"; haciendo que la niña Yui se sonrojara fuertemente de nuevo. Ayaka era consciente de la admiración que le tenía su hermana gemela a Issei, ella también respetaba y admiraba mucho a Issei, ambas eran iguales, a ambas; le gustaba lo mismo.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

—Pue ya hemo llegao—Azazel se bajó del autobús. Luego de 2 horas de viaje, finalmente habían llegado sin mayores problemas a las playas Aharen. Los autobuses ahora estaban estacionados en la entrada del hotel en donde ellos se hospedarían, Issei se había encargado de hacer una enorme reservación con el poco dinero que reunieron, siendo que Issei coloco más del 70% en todo eso, pero, en fin, gastar un poco de más no hacia daño.

El o, los hoteles del lugar, eran variados y cómodos, costosos y medios. Cada una con una habitación con dos recamaras, con una pequeña sala y baño privado y lujoso, así que los chicos tendrían que ir dos en una sola habitación, encargándose claramente de hacerlos un par de mujeres y un par de hombres, por si las hormonas se deciden a festejar en la noche.

Cada edificio poseía alrededor de unas 50 habitaciones en total, así que en uno de estos edificios irían 100 estudiantes en total. 40 de los 3ros y 40 de los 2dos, total 80, más 20 de los 45 de 1ro, completan los 100 alumnos que ingresaran en las 50 habitaciones que ya estaban preparadas para la llegada de ellos. Los otros 25 alumnos, 2 invitados sorpresa, más una mascota y 2 profesores, 30 en total. 15 habitaciones ya estaban esperando por ellos en el edificio de al lado.

—Deja de hacerle el plagio a 8cho—Murmuro Issei. Pero dejo eso de lado al ver llegar a un recepcionista de la entrada del primer hotel en el que estaban, el recepcionista era un anciano de unos 68 años. —Muy buenas tardes, sino me equivoco, usted es Takaki-san, ¿no? —Issei coloco un rostro serio y de negocios al momento de la llegar del anciano.

—Tal y como lo dice, Issei-san—Cabello algo canoso y plateado, ojos oscuros, piel algo arrugada y morena, ropas blancas como las de un mayordomo. —Pasemos al interior por favor, allí le haré la entrega de las tarjetas de cada habitación—El anciano y el resto ingreso al interior, topándose con un lujoso recibidor y un candelabro y decoraciones asombrosas por el lugar. Una vez se llegó al recibidor, en donde estaba una bella mujer de unos 20 años, cabello negro, ojos del mismo color, cuerpo voluptuoso y usando las ropas de una joven empresaria de colores negros y plateados. —Ella es mi hija Zuka—La nombrada Zuka sonrió un poco con timidez al ver a cierto albino, el cual se estaba escondiendo detrás de Azazel, ya que quería que ella se fijara en el pelinegro que, en él, era por; precaución y por su castidad también. —Bien Issei-san, como el pago de todo lo solicitado esta hecho, le hago la entrega de las tarjetas de cada habitación. Por favor no dañen nada y que tengan una buena estadía; estamos para atenderlos—Tenían muchos turistas que atender, visitantes de igual manera y ahora que habían llegado más visitantes, pues el trabajo se hacía mucho más agotador.

Pero el personal que allí se tenía era muy bueno y eficiente, harían lo que ellos pudieran con las pocas horas de trabajo que les daban a todos y con las muchas personas que tenían que ser atendidas, se esforzarían al máximo, especialmente por ver a Issei aquí, ya que ahora él era como un icono mundial en lo que respecta a la alta tecnología y los inventos que se hubiesen visto en unos siglos adelante, pero con la llegada de aquel muchacho, todo lo que se miraba en las películas de ciencia ficción, ahora eran una completa realidad.

—Muchas gracias Takaki-san—Agradeció el albino Issei pasando al frente y sonriéndole al anciano y a la hija de este, la cual se sonrojo al ver la sonrisa que coloco el albino. Issei se giró a ver a sus estudiantes y a los estudiantes de Ross, a ella misma, a Tiamat, a Azazel y a Rassei, el cual estaba con Abe en este momento, poniendo los pelos de punta a Asia y a las demás Gremory. —Bien, los estudiantes de segundo y tercero, júntense grupos de dos, hombre y hombre, mujer y mujer, dense prisa—Ordeno Issei con actitud seria, algo que ninguno de los de tercero y segundo refutaron, así que los hombres se juntaban con sus amigos y las mujeres con sus amigas del alma. Al final quedo justo, nadie quedo exento de nada. —Bien, tomen cada uno del grupito de dos y vayan a sus respectivas habitaciones, luego pueden divertirse de forma moderada por favor—Cada uno de esos grupos tomaba una tarjeta y salían hacia sus respectivas habitaciones.

Rassei se separó de Abe, dándole una cariñosa lamida en la cara y yendo a la cabeza de Issei, el cual al verla a ella y ella verlo a él, ambos se sonrieron tiernamente, además de que a ambos les adornaba un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas, solamente colocaron unas pequeñas sonrisas en sus labios y ambos se dieron la despedida con un movimiento pequeño de sus manos, sin más que decir, Abe fue a su habitación junto con Sōna, la cual al ver ese pequeño intercambio, sentía mucha rabia, pero se controlaba. Por ahora.

Lucy también había visto ese gesto que ambos se dieron, algo que la hizo molestar mucho con Issei, él no tenía que fijarse en otras mujeres que no sean ella y las demás, Issei era un desgraciado por estar haciendo esto a las espaldas de sus chicas, si Issei presentara a aquella rubia no pasaría nada, pero Issei ni siquiera se a dignado en presentárselas a ellas, además de que también desde que aquella masacre ocurrida, Issei no les había hablado mucho, ni siquiera trato de ayudarlas en hacer que Saori y Sanae sanasen. Claramente Issei no estaba colocando su confianza en ellas.

Pero y ellas, ¿colocaron su confianza en Issei?

Sin más que pensar solamente se fue a su habitación, que le toco compartir con; Ravel Phoenix, para disgusto de ambas.

—Si que la tienes difícil—Azazel solamente llego al lado de Issei. —Ser maestro si es duro—Comento mirando del como Rossweisse hacia lo mismo con los de primer año, mandando a 20 de los pequeños a sus habitaciones y dándole consejos de que no se metieran en problemas. —¿Cómo sería si tú y Rossweisse fueran los únicos aquí y que la traición dada no se haya dado? —Pregunto Azazel, quería escuchar la opinión que daría Issei si nada del pasado, se hubiese dado.

—Siendo sincero—Issei dejo de lado la pantalla holográfica. —Nada de esto se hubiera dado—Los sentidos super desarrollados de Ross escucharon la pregunta de Azazel y la respuesta de Issei, además de ella también están Tiamat, Koneko y Kunō que habían escuchado aquello. —Tranquilamente hubiera seguido estudiando, teniendo mis encuentros con las chicas, así hasta que me gradué y pase a la universidad o me busque un trabajo para mantener a los posibles hijos que yo tuviera con ellas—Azazel no dijo nada y las que escuchaban solamente sonreían con tristeza, menos Tiamat. —Así de sencillo hubiera sido el resumen de mi vida con ellas, pero… lástima que eso no se pudo completar—Issei regreso a su labor, yendo con los otros 25 niños al otro edificio para que vayan a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Azazel no dijo nada, solamente se fue siguiendo al chico y empezó a beber sake de donde sea que lo haya sacado, este nuevo Issei maduró demasiado, aunque aún quedaba un poco de aquel Issei protector y cálido. En el lugar solamente quedo Rossweisse, apretando los puños de forma fuerte, apretando los dientes de igual manera, intentando no llorar por la maldita estupidez que ella y las demás hicieron. En ese resumen junto con Issei, todo valía la pena, todo estaba incluido; todo.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

—(Suspiro) El maravilloso océano azul, el maravillo cielo azul y el sol en un ambiente cálido, las aves cantando, los peces nadando, Azazel ligando con las extranjeras, Rassei lanzando rayos a Koneko, las Gremory intentando llamar mi atención con aquellos sensuales y muy provocadores trajes de baño, ufff, en fin, lo típico del día—Issei estaba vestido con unos pantalones spandex de color negro, spandex apretados a sus piernas, cintura y su, ya, en fin. Una camisa blanca holgada yacía cubriendo el resto del cuerpo.

—Tu vida sí que es difícil, Sekiryūtei—Comento Tiamat, ella estaba usando un bikini algo sexy de color celeste con decoraciones de flores blancas. Ella estaba recostada con la mirada al cielo, en donde la estaba cubriendo una sombrilla grande de color naranja, en su mano derecha tenía una limonada y la estaba bebiendo, sus ojos estaban siendo cubiertos por unos lentes negros.

—Isse sí que la tiene difícil con todo… eso—Abe señalo a su derecha, en donde estaban un poco apartadas, las Gremory, coqueteando con otros chicos y haciendo que ellos les coloquen bronceador en sus espaldas. Ella usaba un bikini color amarillo, un tanto sexy y no tan provocador, pero para Issei eso era lindo y sexy, palabras que a Abe le caían de maravilla. —No quiero decirlo, pero… nah, no hay necesidad—Abe solamente aparto la mirada de aquella escena +18, ya que esas mujeres ya se pasaban de p*t***.

—Son las hormonas del momento—Azazel llego de improvisto, con la cara manchada de labial rojo. —Por cierto, Issei, toma—El pelinegro se acercó a donde estaba el albino, entregándole una hoja algo grande. — _Maldito suertudo_ —Puede que el haya tenido algo de suerte, pero Issei sí que captó la atención de las milf del lugar, las cuales si eran muchas. El pelinegro solamente se hizo un lugar en aquel rinconcito en donde estaba aquel grupito.

—Hiaaooo—Rassei solamente estaba en la cabeza de Issei, con los ojos cerrados y disfrutando del lindo lugar en donde estaban el, su madre, sus amigos y su padre.

—Mira Isse-san, ¿nos quedo bien? —Kunō, junto con Ayaka y Yui, terminaron de hacer un castillo de arena muy grande y bien hecho. El trio de niñas tenía puestos sus trajes de baño de la academia, aunque de colores diferentes, siendo amarillo para Kunō, celeste para Ayaka y rojo para Yui.

—Está muy bien hecho, felicidades, Kunō, Yui y Ayaka—Issei les dio el visto bueno a las niñas y a su obra de arte, los demás también les dieron su pulgar arriba y unas sonrisas para que se sientan mejor, pero la sonrisa de Issei hizo sonrojar tiernamente a las tres niñas.

—Era de esperar de la futura esposa de Issei-sama—Ayaka tomo a Yui y la coloco al frente, para vergüenza de ella por las palabras dichas por su hermana gemela.

—¡N-No di-digas esas co-cosas A-Ayaka-nee-san! —Yui estaba muy avergonzada, ya que el que su hermana diga eso en frente de aquel albino, le causaba muchos nervios y vergüenza. —¡Ahora veras! —Yui empezó a seguir a Ayaka con aquel balde con el cual crearon el castillo, Ayaka tenía que pagar por su boca habladora.

—Y así me decía a mí que no me haga lolicon, siendo "otro" aquel lolicon—Azazel miraba con ojos entrecerrados y acusadores a Issei, Tiamat y Abe soltaron un "Yaaaaaaa~", al descubrir aquella faceta de Issei.

—¡No me miren así! —Issei estaba algo avergonzado, ya que Azazel se la cobro por lo dicho antes de que ingresara al bus. —¡No soy lolicon! —Dijo con el rostro sonrojado por la vergüenza del momento.

—¡Vamos Isse-san, vamos a bañarnos al mar! —Kunō jalo de la mano a Issei, el cual solamente suspiro y se levantó, yendo con la pequeña rubia hacia el agua a bañarse un poco. Todo eso siendo visto por los de atrás.

—¿Será verdad? —Azazel estaba algo dudoso de que Issei diga la verdad.

—No lo sé Azazel, parece falso—Comento Tiamat mirando a Issei y a Kunō alejarse solos.

—J-Je, jeje—Abe sonreía avergonzadamente por el caso de Issei y su ahora fetiche por las niñas.

Las Gremory miraban a Issei alejarse con Kunō, algo que no les gusto para nada que digamos. Se suponía que ellas serían las que le harían tener celos a Issei, celos de que ellas estén con otros chicos y no con él, que el llegaría y las reclamaría como suyas y de nadie más. Esperaban eso, pero no lo obtuvieron, así que subieron un poco de tono las cosas, insinuándose mucho más a sus compañeros de salón a que las tocaran y que miraban tanto que pudieran. Regresaron a ver a Issei, solamente para ver del como el las ignoraba y hablaba con Tiamat y Abe, rubia a la cual querían matar y a la pelinegra, pues mejor se alejaban de ella poco a poco. Abe les mando una mirada de pena, algo que las molesto mucho, Issei las miro, ellas esperaron que Issei viniera a ellas, pero él también les dio una mirada de pena y decepción, algo que a ellas les hizo mucho mal. Los celos regresaron al ver del como esas tres niñas se llevaban sin mayor esfuerzo la sonrisa cálida de Issei, eso las molestaba mucho, mucho y mucho.

A Issei le gustaban los grandes pechos, no los planos, aunque los pechos de las dos hermanas si eran un poco más grandes que las de Asia, pero el punto aquí era que esas tres y la rubia Abe se estaban robando a Issei de sus manos, tenían que hacer algo y pronto. Miraron del como Kunō se llevó a Issei al agua, así que sería mejor usar sus encantos directamente con Issei, que de forma indirecta.

—Jejejeje, ¡esto es divertido! —Kunō estaba feliz porque Issei estaba a su lado, nadando con ella. —Isse-san es muy bueno nadando—Alago la niña rubia, ya que nunca tuvo tiempo de ver las cualidades que Issei poseía, pero ahora que tenía la oportunidad, no la iba a desaprovechar para nada del mundo.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, Kunō—Issei sonrió de forma algo misteriosa.

—Guardando secretos como siempre—Issei se asustó por eso y soltó un tierno "Kyyaaa" de sus labios. —Eso de alguna forma sonó li-lindo—Issei se giró a sus espaldas y se encontró con una algo sonrojada Sōna, la mitad del cuerpo de la pelinegra estaba sumergida en el agua, solamente dejando ver la parte de arriba, además del lindo sujetador celeste que tenía como prenda de baño de la parte superior.

—¿¡S-S-Sōna!? —Issei tartamudeo un poco, miro a Sōna y vio que ella poseía un rostro monótono, algo no muy de ella. —No me des ese tipo de sustos—Issei regaño a la pelinegra que seguía con su rostro monótono. —¿Y ahora qué pasa? ¿estás bien? Te noto con una actitud muy diferente a lo usual—Eso era verdad, Sōna siempre era seria y un tanto linda cuando la conocías mejor, especialmente cuando Serafall la molestaba, allí se liberaba un tanto de su lindura.

—¿Pero que dices? —Sōna seguía con su actitud seria, pero el ligero temblor de su cuerpo estaba diciendo lo contrario. —Siempre eh sido de esta manera—Dijo ella con una actitud algo seria y neutra.

—Mmmm—Issei empezó a caminar por el alrededor de Sōna, poniéndola nerviosa por eso, Kunō solamente estaba seria, algo le decía que pronto abría guerra. —No, definitivamente esa no eres tú—Issei estaba sospechando algo. —¿Será que estas nerviosa por el traje de baño que estas usando? —Una pregunta/respuesta que tenía que ser muy acertada por el tembloroso cuerpo de la pelinegra al igual que su cara sumamente roja.

—¡No sabes lo difícil que es tener puesto esto! —Sōna se levantó del agua sumamente roja, mostrando la parte baja del bikini, la cual era una prenda algo apretada, un tanto corta y que mostraba mucho de su parte delantera, si así estaba la parte de enfrente, Issei no quería saber del cómo estaba la parte de atrás.

—Así que lo usaste—Sōna se dio la vuelta para encarar a la recién llegada Rias. Issei estaba con los ojos en forma de platos y con su mandíbula tocando el suelo marino, ya que Sōna se dio la vuelta, dándole la completa vista de su trasero y de aquel bikini que estaba mostrando todo su trasero, además un poco de, mejor dejémoslo a la imaginación. Kunō estaba revisándose su traje, haciendo que un aura de tristeza se aparezca en ella por llevar un traje no tan provocador que la de Sōna. —Vaya, no me creía que lo usaras, después de todo, es muy apretado y provocador—Una sonrisa un tanto superior apareció en los labios de la pelirroja Gremory, sus demás acompañantes también estaban con aquella sonrisa superior.

—Al menos no está usando hilos como cierta Gremory—Todas ellas regresaron a ver a sus derechas, encontrándose con Lucy, la cual tenía una sonrisa de lo más descarada y arrogante que pueda tener. La rubia claramente se refería a Rias, la cual llevaba un traje de baño de una sola pieza, traje de baño que solamente cubría una parte de sus voluptuosos pechos, en la parte de abajo el traje se cruzaba y formaba una V en su zona baja, en la parte trasera eso de igual manera estaba en forma de V, mostrando más de la cuenta. —Gremory que estoy mirando ahora mismo—Lucy miro fija y arrogantemente a Rias.

Lucy estaba usando un bikini de color azul eléctrico, un traje un tanto ajustado a su voluptuosa figura curvilínea, resaltando sus atributos un poco y tapando lo más importante para ella.

—Tsk—Chasqueo la lengua la pelirroja. —Hmp, al menos yo soy el centro de atención, no como otras—Rias sonrió un poco por eso, pero Lucy nunca perdió su compostura arrogante.

—Ella se guarda para alguien más. No anda por allí ofreciéndose o haciéndose la fácil con cualquiera que se encuentre en el camino—Ahora miraron a la izquierda, en donde estaba Erza con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados. Ella por su parte usa un bikini de color rosado/claro, traje que se ajusta perfectamente a su figura de reloj de arena y cuerpo voluptuoso. —Al menos en eso es que llama la atención de alguien—Erza miro a las Gremory, las cuales estaban rojas de la pura ira que estaban sintiendo.

Sōna por su parte estaba algo ya más calmada. Rias le había dado aquel bikini que estaba usando, diciéndole que le quedaba bien, ella iba a rechazar la prenda por el simple hecho de que no iba con ella, pero Sōna no podía perder una apuesta con su amiga/rival de toda la vida, así que acepto la prenda y se la coloco. No le quedaba bien, para nada bien, sentía que se introducía donde no debía y apretaba un poco pero no mucho, estaba muy avergonzada de que alguien la viera de ese modo, así que solamente se metió al agua y allí se quedó, pero con la llegada de Issei y Kunō, quiso dar un poco más de pazos en conocer al albino, pero estaba muy avergonzada así que opto por colocar aquella actitud que Issei usaba casi siempre; lo monótono.

—¿¡Y a ustedes que les pasa!? —Grito/pregunto Akeno. Ella estaba usando un bikini de color violeta un tanto transparente, no dejando ver mucho, pero dejando ver bastante también, pero bueno. —¡Nadie les llamo! —Ella estaba muy enojada, se suponía que hacían a un lado a Sōna y Kunō, para luego quedarse con Issei, ¿fácil no?

—Nosotras venimos por cuenta propia—Lucy empezó a caminar hasta estar en frente de Sōna, para que luego, la rubia hiciera aparecer una toalla para dársela a Sōna y que ella se cubra con eso.

—Llegamos en ayuda de una amiga—Erza también paso al frente y hablo con seriedad.

—Gracias—Agradeció Sōna, tapándose con la toalla para que no sienta vergüenza por estar con este traje.

—¡Malditas! —Xenovia quería sacar a Durandal para blandirla en contra de ellas.

—¡Me están haciendo enojar! —Koneko quería pasar a su modo Shirone y quemar a esas perras con su fuego azul del Senjutsu.

Todas las Gremory, menos Ross por obvias razones, estaban más que furiosas por la intromisión de estas dos perras que habían llegado en ayuda de la otra perra, tenían que contenerse al todo, por lo poco que sabían de Erza, ella si era fuerte, demasiado para su gusto. Lucy por otro lado, les demostró a ellas que con ella nadie se mete o si no, no saldrían muy bien librados, podrían salir con traumas, con miembros faltantes o sin su vida misma, pero con Sōna era otra historia.

—Haber, haber, haber—Todas miraron al frente, hacían abajo, en donde estaba Kunō, la cual estaba con sus nueve colas y orejas de Kitsune afuera, las Gremory tapaban sus colas así que no había problema alguno. —¿Acaso no lo entiende Rias-san? No tienen por qué atacarlas a ellas, son humanas y eso sería como romper un pacto de siglos, además de que no me quedare de brazos cruzados mientras esto pasa en frente de mis narices—Kunō coloco un rostro muy serio y frío en dirección a las Gremory, las cuales nunca habían visto ese carácter en la pequeña Kitsune.

—¡Tú no te metas Kunō! Sino quieres salir lastima, ¡mejor lárgate a otra parte! —Rias estaba muy enojada por la intromisión de la rubia Kitsune.

—¿Faltándole el respeto a la princesa de los Yōkai? Vaya caso—Kunō sonrió un poco, pero también negó con la cabeza ante esto. —Te recuerdo que estas ante una princesa, una princesa de una Facción que ustedes los demonios tienen como aliado, puedo atestiguar en tu contra y romper el pacto. Por lo poco que se ha dado hasta ahora, mi caso sería muy aceptable, yo no te falte al respeto en ningún momento, pero tú por otro lado, es un caso diferente—Un poco de la presión de poder de la Kyūbi se sintió, que, aunque no esté al 10% de su poder, era muy aplastante. —Tenga cuidado Rias-san, no quera perjudicar a su raza, ¿o sí? —Kunō coloco una sonrisa retadora en sus labios, esto era una nueva actitud que usaría mucho, o no tanto, ya que no era mucho de ser fría y seria.

Rias dio un paso hacia atrás de forma inconsciente, era la verdad, Rias le estaba faltando al respeto a una princesa, ella no tenía palabra alguna para defenderse, Kunō nunca le falto el respeto a ella, al contrario de Rias y las de su séquito.

—¡Hiiiiaaoooo! —El pequeño gritito de Rassei hizo que todas ellas prestaran atención al Dragón, dejando de lado sus auras y temores, para prestarle atención al Dragón azul.

Rassei estaba volando debajo de su padre, el cual estaba nadando rápidamente hasta llegar al lugar correspondiente, para luego sumergirse de forma profunda, ya que aquella parte era un tanto profunda. Issei nado más debajo de forma rápida, para luego encontrarse con el cuerpo semi-inconsciente de Katase. Issei le tomo de la mano y unió sus labios con las de la chica, para así suministrarle el oxígeno que necesitase para poder respirar.

Issei nado rápidamente hacia la superficie, para llegar segundos después y nadar hacia la playa, cuidando de que la ahora inconsciente Katase no sufriera algún daño.

—¿Qué paso? —Murayama estaba un tanto desconcertada por el alboroto que se estaba provocando en la playa, paso al frente de la turba de personas y vio salir del agua a Issei, en sus brazos tenia a una desmayada Katase, algo que al preocupo mucho. —¿¡Que fue lo que le paso!? —Pregunto muy preocupada, ya que ella fue a ver unos visores para nadar bajo el agua y ahora que regresar se encuentra con esta escena.

—¡A un lado por favor! —Pidió Issei a las personas que se amontonaron para ver la escena. —…—Issei estaba presionando el pecho de la pelirosa con sus dos manos unidas, haciendo presión para que salga el agua, acerco su oído a la boca de la chica, no estaba respirando. Le tapo la nariz con sus dedos y luego empezó a hacerle respiración de boca a boca y presión en el pecho.

—¡Cof, cof! —Issei tomo a la pelirosa y se giró la cabeza hacia abajo para que no se ahogara con el agua. —Cof, cof, cof—Katase seguía tosiendo, pero luego empezó a respirar fuertemente, recuperando poco a poco el aire que se le había sido quitado por el agua. —¿Q-Que paso? —Pregunto un tanto débil, pero sintiendo la mano en su nuca, una mano suave y cálida.

—Tranquila, ya estás bien—La pelirosa miro a Issei, el cual se veía sumamente preocupado por ella. —Por favor déjenme pasar—Issei tomo a Katase entre sus brazos, provocando que ella se desoriente un poco por esto, segundos después un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al ver del como Issei la estaba llevando a ella hacia un lugar mejor.

—Y así es como nos han dejado de lado, tías—Kunō estaba con los ojos en blanco al ver del como ellas quedaron en segundo plano.

—Hiaai—Apoyo Rassei, el cual se posó encima de la cabeza de Sōna.

—Bueno, mejor vamos a ver como esta Katase-san—Propuso Lucy, al ver del como una caja plateada bajada del cielo y se posaba en frente de Issei, la caja era grande y su compuerta se abrió, revelando un pequeño cuarto del tipo de los hospitales, con todos sus artefactos y eso. Las personas vieron eso y se emocionaron por ver otro invento de Issei. —Vamos, vamos. _"Ahora si Isse, no te me escapas hasta darme una explicación del porque me ignoras"_ —Una pequeña vena se formó en la sien de Lucy.

Ella, junto con Kunō, Erza, además de Sōna con Rassei en su cabeza, empezaron a caminar hacia donde estaba siendo atendida la pelirosa que casi había perdido la vida por ahogamiento. Esas cosas pasaban, especialmente cuando te daba un fuerte calambre, eso ni el más fuerte podía superarlo sino sabia del cómo manejarlo o calmarse para manejarlo bien.

—¿Y nosotras que? —Las Gremory estaban en modo chibi, ellas habían sido ignoradas por todos y también por las que habían venido a enfrentar.

En fin, esas cosas pasaban debes en cuando.

A lo lejos se pudo ver un par de ojos rojos, luego se pudo ver salir una cabeza hecha de agua, con un rubí brillante en su frente, sus ojos rojos, dientes hechos de agua misma, solo que reforzado por piedras muy filosas y fuertes.

Elementor Agua, había aparecido.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

* * *

 **…Episodio 45 – Beach – Concluido…**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones :D**

Desde episodios con relleno, hasta episodios con rikura, biiieeennnnvenido a DocTops.

Perdón por eso, tenía que decirlo.

Haber, este episodio se lleva una calificación de; 8/10, algo si es.

Como hoy estoy con una inspiración del mismo carajo, no voy a escribir mucho.

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía, las palabras mal escritas y demás fallos que encontraron por allí.

Los OoC de los personajes canónicos ya están al aire señores, un poco de rikura por allá, un poco de escenas +18 por aquí y se completa este largo rompecabezas.

Como que no eh tenido mucho apoyo que digamos y ahora que estoy con mi tiempo libre ya terminándose, algo que no me dará mucho tiempo para escribir, estoy pensando en abandonar algunas de mis historias o simplemente dejarlo todo y ya, para así concentrarme mucho en mis estudios que en esto.

* * *

 **Información recopilada del Episodio 45**

La tecnología del futuro vuelta una realidad ficticia, algo que se verá en unos años más adelante, claro, si es que el humano no acaba con el mundo, si el mundo no nos acaba a nosotros o si algún meteorito no nos acaba primero.

En fin, cualquiera de esas opciones.

Rassei hace sus travesuras por donde sea, pero cuando esta con su padre Issei, se porta bien. Issei salvo a Rassei, aquel Dragón está sumamente agradecido por eso con Issei, también agradecido de que no le guardara rencor por las descargas de rayos que le daba antes. Eso admiraba Rassei, su padre era un chico de buen corazón, había elegido muy bien a su padre, a sus ahora madres también las eligió bien. Su antigua madre no le interesaba, casi lo mata y no quería que eso se volviera a repetir.

Ya no más.

Parece que las Gremory se pasan con sus cosas de hacer sentir celoso a Issei, ya que sus ideas no eran para nada buenas o si quiera santas, pero bueno. Ellas no consiguieron su objetivo, fue todo lo contrario, Issei logro ponerles a ellas los celos de punta, algo que no esperaban o no lo querían aceptar. Sōna era un problema, Kunō era un problema, Abe era un problema, Lucy y Erza eran aun peor, Katase y Murayama estaban en su lista de posibles problemas, las dos niñas; Ayaka y Yui, estaban empezando a molestarlas mucho.

Recuperarían a Issei, así les tome toda su vida.

Una confrontación que no se logró a completar gracias a la intromisión de Kunō, algo que se agradecía. La niña rubia mostró otro carácter debajo de su rostro angelical y fino, todo ser tenía un lado serio y frío, solo tenía que saber cuándo y con quien; mostrar ese carácter.

Elementor Agua, empezaría su ataque en contra de Hyōdō Issei.

Eso es todo.

* * *

...Nos vemos...


	47. Episodio 46

**Autor Gghoist**

* * *

 **Renuncia a los personajes de Anime/Manga**

Los personajes de HSDxD le pertenecen a: Ichiei Ishibumi

* * *

 **Géneros**

Ecchi, romance, comedia, Harem, shounen, [Sobrenatural], fanservice, OP, y etc

 **Formas**

Personaje humano y demás especies hablando: ¿Odiarlas? Si las odio  
Personaje sellado hablando: [Boosted Gear: Activado]  
 _Personaje humano y demás especies pensando: "Deja de hablar"  
Personaje sellado pensando: "[Con este poder, me siento renovado]"  
Comunicación vía sello mágico: Hola a todos  
_Asunto importante o cosa importante: [Longinus Destruida]

* * *

 **Resumen**

Traición por aquí, traición por allá y por más allá. Eh, no siempre alguien va a venir a prestarte poder, tienes que ganártelo, aunque al principio serás simplemente un debilucho, pero con el tiempo, serás fuerte para proteger, pues, no lo sé. Ve por este camino, hasta llegar a la meta.

* * *

.

.

.

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía que pueden haber y también por las letras o palabras que están mal escritas.

Van a ver OoC de los personajes de anime.

* * *

.

.

.

—Bueno, mejor vamos a ver como esta Katase-san—Propuso Lucy, al ver del como una caja plateada bajada del cielo y se posaba en frente de Issei, la caja era grande y su compuerta se abrió, revelando un pequeño cuarto del tipo de los hospitales, con todos sus artefactos y eso. Las personas vieron eso y se emocionaron por ver otro invento de Issei. —Vamos, vamos. _"Ahora si Isse, no te me escapas hasta darme una explicación del porque me ignoras"_ —Una pequeña vena se formó en la sien de Lucy.

Ella, junto con Kunō, Erza, además de Sōna con Rassei en su cabeza, empezaron a caminar hacia donde estaba siendo atendida la pelirosa que casi había perdido la vida por ahogamiento. Esas cosas pasaban, especialmente cuando te daba un fuerte calambre, eso ni el más fuerte podía superarlo sino sabia del cómo manejarlo o calmarse para manejarlo bien.

—¿Y nosotras que? —Las Gremory estaban en modo chibi, ellas habían sido ignoradas por todos y también por las que habían venido a enfrentar.

En fin, esas cosas pasaban debes en cuando.

A lo lejos se pudo ver un par de ojos rojos, luego se pudo ver salir una cabeza hecha de agua, con un rubí brillante en su frente, sus ojos rojos, dientes hechos de agua misma, solo que reforzado por piedras muy filosas y fuertes.

Elementor Agua, había aparecido.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

—Nos enfrentaremos a esto juntos, como este equipo de 5, los 5 lucharemos contra este mal, haremos lo que esté a nuestro alcance, con tal de acabar con esta terrible guerra—"Fragmento de motivación de; Motohama, Arco Qlippoth".

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

—(Suspiro) Estoy aburrido—Matsuda dejo de lado su librito de portada naranja. El calvo estaba en la habitación que les toco a él y a su mejor amigo Motohama. Él estaba recostado en la cama mientras su amigo estaba viendo vídeos en Internet. —¿Qué hacer para matar el tiempo? —Se había cansado de estar leyendo por mucho tiempo, no era que vaya a dejar su lectura, solo que necesitaba otro distractor aparte de la lectura porno al igual que los vídeos.

—Sin Issei con nosotros no ha sido lo mismo de siempre—Comento Motohama con algo de melancolía al mencionar al ahora albino, ya que siempre los tres se unían y se iban a ver a las mujeres desnudas, ahora podría haber sido el momento de ir a ver a las mujeres en los bañadores o en la playa.

—En eso tienes razón—Apoyo Matsuda ante aquella mención. —¿Podríamos pulir un poco nuestras habilidades? —Le pregunto a Motohama aquello, ya que Issei les dejo una pequeña pirámide hecha de cristal azulado, el albino les explico que esto los llevaría a algún tipo de dimensión para que pudieran entrenar sin problema alguno. —Digo, ahora que nos hemos adentrado en el mundo sobrenatural, si nos encontramos a algo o alguien que atente con la vida de nosotros o de nuestra familia, pues tenemos que ser fuertes para poder defendernos y defenderlos—Matsuda tomo un rostro algo serio, estar un buen tiempo entrenando con Issei, siguiendo sus palabras y consejos, pues lo estaban cambiando poco a poco, pero aún era un pervertido, algo que no se cambiaría ni cuando el fin del mundo esté cerca.

—Vaya—Empezó Motohama, dejando de lado el vídeo de poses de karate que estaba viendo en YouTube. —Se nota que estar con el nuevo Issei, hacer sus entrenamientos y seguir sus consejos nos ha cambiado un poco—El calvo coloco una sonrisa al igual que el de lentes. —Bueno pues, ¿Cuál es el escenario que utilizaremos ahora? —Motohama tomo la pirámide de cristal y empezó a realizar unos movimientos en forma de remolino.

—Utilicemos el escenario de una fuerte ventisca—Matsuda dijo aquello, haciendo extrañar a Motohama por eso, algo que el calvo noto. —Llámalo un sexto sentido, pero, siento que, en un futuro, nos enfrentaremos a algo que maneje el viento—Comento con algo de seriedad y temor, ya que el viento, era pésimo para ellos al ser unos usuarios de rayo.

—¿Qué tal en un escenario en donde sea como un tipo de tormenta de lluvia y fuertes vientos? Así nos enfrentaríamos a dos escenarios a la vez, algo que no ha pasado anteriormente—Opinó de forma algo casual el de lentes, también tenía como aquel instinto que poseía Matsuda, a él en cambio algo le decía que muy pronto, se enfrentarían a algo hecho de agua. —¿Qué opinas? —Motohama dejo de poner las coordenadas en la pirámide para regresar a ver a su compañero de perversión, entrenamiento y rival de pelea.

Matsuda tomo un semblante pensativo, eso era una buena idea, pero sería un completo reto el enfrentarse a eso, ya habían luchado en ambientes de tierra, montañas heladas, montañas de lava hirviendo, planicies de agua a montones, selvas y desiertos, ahora enfrentarse a dos escenarios, pues sería algo muy difícil y complicado. —Hagámoslo entonces, demostrémosle a Issei que nosotros también hemos mejorado bastante, demostrémosle lo fuerte que somos—Concluyo Matsuda de forma seria, ahora era la oportunidad de demostrarle a Issei que ellos si eran fuertes.

—Bien entonces—Motohama termino de colocar aquel escenario. —Que empiece la fiesta—El de lentes presiono el punto negro que estaba en medio de remolino pequeño en la pirámide de cristal, para segundos después, ambos chicos sean jalados hacia el agujero negro y que desaparezcan de la habitación en donde anteriormente estaban.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Un páramo de muchos edificios enormes, unos más pequeños que otros y demás. Una fuerte lluvia caía desde el cielo como si un montón de balas se tratase, un fuerte viento que estaba soplando como nunca se estaba sintiendo en ese lugar.

Un encapuchado estaba parado en medio de la calle larga que estaba en frente, con alguno de los faroles un poco encendidos y tratando de no salir volando por el fuerte viento que se estaba dando.

— _Cuando Motohama dijo "lluvia y viento" no pensé que sería de esta forma tan fuerte_ —Matsuda trataba de mantenerse estable con este fuerte viento y con esta fuerte lluvia, su hacha azulada estaba en su mano derecha, sostenida fuertemente y expulsando un poco de electricidad que era borrada gracias al fuerte viento que estaba en el lugar, un poco de aquella electricidad iban a sus pies, pero él lo soportaba al manejar el elemento rayo. — _¿Dónde estás?_ —Matsuda empezó a caminar algo lento por la enorme, fría y desolada calle en la que estaba ahora mismo.

— _Más cerca de lo que crees_ —Matsuda escucho aquello y rápidamente se fue al suelo de espaldas y coloco su hacha de forma horizontal en frente de él, luego de eso una enorme presión se efectuó gracias a la otra hacha azulada que golpeó fuertemente a su arma gemela, haciendo que el suelo en donde estaba Matsuda se rompa y que una línea quebrada fuera de largo hacia el frente. —Tu reacción fue muy buena—Comento Motohama, haciendo presión en donde estaba su arma azulada.

—Nuestro maestro nos enseñó demasiado bien—El hacha de Matsuda se agrando considerablemente e intento golpear al de lentes nublados de forma horizontal, pero el de lentes se alejó rápidamente y mando su ola de electricidad para que chocara con la otra, pero el fuerte viento hizo que ambos ataques de rayo se cancelaran rápidamente. —Será muy difícil acostumbrarse a todo esto—El hacha regreso a su estado normal de siempre.

—Es mejor aprender en la práctica—Motohama se colocó en posición de pelea, tomando el mango del hacha con sus dos manos.

—Eso es verdad—Matsuda tomo el mango de hacha con su mano derecha, poniendo la punta azulada en el suelo y haciendo que algo de electricidad de formar allí abajo en el agua. —¡Empecemos más serios ahora! —Matsuda empezó a correr hacia su amigo/rival de forma rápida.

—¡Esto apenas y empieza! —Motohama apretó el mango de su hacha y también corrió hacia el calvo con capucha. El por su parte solamente estaba con su una ropa simple y ya muy mojada por la fuerte lluvia.

 **Clash, tritritritritritritritririririr…**

Ambas cuchillas azuladas/celestes chocaron y empezaron a soltar chispas de electricidad, elemento que era eliminado fácilmente por el aire fuerte del momento. Matsuda movió para el frente el mango de su hacha, aun sin mover de su lugar la cuchilla que esta poseía, Motohama vio aquello e intento separarse, pero eso resultaría en un golpe y corte muy fuerte en su pecho si no se alejaba rápidamente, por pensar en aquello termino por recibir una fuerte patada en el pecho por parte del calvo. Motohama se desequilibró un poco, momento que Matsuda aprovecho para darle un fuerte golpe con la punta del mango del hacha en la mejilla derecha de su rival, golpe que le hizo escupir saliva de su boca.

El calvo de nuevo arremetió con su hacha en contra del desequilibrado Motohama, pero el de lentes coloco la punta de su hacha en el suelo, para luego formar un circulo con el filo a su alrededor, filo de donde salió una corriente eléctrica que fue bloqueada por el calvo, en donde Motohama aprovecho el cubrimiento aquello y dio un salto hacia el aire y con lo fuerte que era el viento, él se benefició y llego rápidamente hacia la cabeza del chico. Matsuda solamente sintió un fuerte golpe en su mejilla izquierda, golpe que lo mando a volar hacia atrás y golpear un poste de luz y hacerlo caer hacia abajo en el proceso.

El de lentes no desaprovecho aquello y con su hacha ya en sus dos manos, cayó al suelo y clavo el filo de su arma en medio de las piernas de Matsuda. El calvo se recompuso y vio a su rival llegar con el hacha en sus dos manos, así que abrió sus piernas y retrocedió un poco, el filo azul del hacha se clavó a centímetros de tomar su entrepierna, algo que hizo colocar una mueca de fastidio en el calvo. Matsuda tomo su hacha y la achico un poco y se la lanzó hacia la cabeza de Motohama, el cual tomo fuertemente del mango de su arma y se agacho para atrás, dejando pasar la pequeña hacha y su filo, a centímetros de su frente y nariz. La velocidad que la que iba y con el poder que contenía la pequeña hacha, hizo que el edificio de al lado tuviera un agujero enorme y que la mitad de arriba del edificio se viniera abajo.

Matsuda se agarró de la mitad del hacha de Motohama y se jalo a si mismo hacia el frente, golpeando con sus dos pies unidos el pecho de Motohama, el cual soltó su arma, pero Matsuda tomo el arma de su amigo y con el lado que no tenía la cuchilla, le dio un fuerte golpe más en el pecho a su rival. Ese fuerte golpe mando a Motohama a salir disparado fuertemente hacia atrás, destrozando el muro de concreto que eran de los edificios. No solamente fue uno, el de lentes termino por traspasar tres edificios y quedar boca abajo en el tercero.

—Eso si dolió—Motohama escupió sangre de su boca, empezó a levantarse del suelo, para luego agacharse rápidamente y evadir un golpe horizontal por parte de su compañero de peleas.

Motohama coloco sus dos manos en el suelo de espaldas, para luego elevar sus dos pies e impulsarse con sus brazos y devolverle el mismo golpe a su amigo. Matsuda solamente recibió la doble patada en su pecho por parte de Motohama. El de lentes no se quedó solamente allí, usando su gran equilibrio y movilidad empezó a patear simultáneamente el pecho del calvo, el cual retrocedía y el de lentes le seguía golpeando y caminando con sus dos manos puestas en el suelo. Motohama le dio otra fuerte patada doble, para luego usar sus manos para levantarse y correr de forma rápida hacia donde estaba el muy adolorido Matsuda, Motohama llego a donde estaba Matsuda, dejando una estela de rayo detrás de él, Motohama cargo su puño derecho con electricidad, para luego darle un fuerte Uppercut en el mentón del calvo, haciendo que este suelte el hacha de su dueño y que salga disparado hacia arriba como si fuese un cometa, destruyendo los pisos en el proceso, pero también destruyendo una enorme parte del enorme edificio, el golpe de rayo de Motohama no era para nada débil, ahora era mucho más fuerte que antes.

Motohama soltó un suspiro, en ese suspiro se vio un poco de electricidad, iba a descansar un poco, pero solamente se giró hacia atrás para recibir un fuerte golpe en su mejilla derecha por parte del hacha de Matsuda, el rápido y poderoso golpe de la punta metálica del hacha. Motohama perdió sus lentes, ya que termino por dar una voltereta increíble en su eje, ya que su cuerpo parecía como un remolino dando vueltas infinitas. Motohama cayó al suelo con un fuerte dolor de cara, escupió sangre de su boca, al menos sus dientes seguían en su lugar, pero su cerebro estaba hecho un revuelto y estaba algo mareado por el fuerte golpe.

 **Puum, pum, pum…**

Motohama miro hacia el frente, en la calle cayo el cuerpo de Matsuda, el cual cayo de rostro al suelo, pero termino haciendo uno que otro agujero en los edificios que estaban más allá.

Matsuda estaba mareado, Motohama estaba mareado, en fin. Esto era un empate.

—¡N-No com-completamos e-e-el ob-objetivo de acos-acostumbrarnos a e-este clim-clima! —Matsuda se giró como pudo y le grito de forma entrecortada a su amigo/rival Motohama. Al calvo le dolió muy feo su mandíbula, además de que esa parte estaba totalmente dormida gracias a la fuerte descarga que había recibido por parte del puño cortesía de su amigo. —¡Cre-Creo que me rom-rompiste la ma-mandíbula! —Le grito entrecortadamente el calvo, la lluvia, el viento y el dolor no lo dejaban hablar bien, tenía que estar con los ojos cerrados por las gotas de lluvia que caían en sus ojos.

—¡Y-Y-Yo te-tengo la mejilla de-derecha mu-muy in-inflamada y ad-adolorida! —Motohama estaba levantándose de donde estaba, estaba algo mareado, adolorido y quería devolver la comida que había consumido, esto era peor que marearse en un viaje que autobús o una montaña rusa. —¡Pe-Pero y-y-y-yo ga-gano! ¡s-s-s-sigo e-e-en p-pie! —Motohama por otra parte si se podía mover, no como el caso de Matsuda que estaba tirado en el suelo y totalmente inmóvil gracias a la descarga eléctrica que durmió su sistema nervioso.

—¡E-Entonces e-e-e-es un 6 a 6! —Matsuda le iba ganando a Motohama por una pelea que gano en el ambiente de lava hirviendo, pero ahora que el de lentes de gano aquí, pues ambos habían terminado por empatar al completo, aunque esta vez Motohama demostró ser un poco más fuerte que él, más rápido, más estratega y equilibrado. —¡Fe-Felicidades! —Le gustaría aplaudir, pero su cuerpo estaba completamente dormido, solamente su mente estaba despierta ahora.

—¡Gra-…! ¡gggrrrrrooooaaagggggg! —Motohama iba a darle las gracias a su amigo, el pelinegro llego a donde estaba su amigo, pero al momento de intentar hablar, el pelinegro termino por soltar un vomito en la cara del calvo, en cual sintió eso y rápidamente se asqueo y molesto por lo que le hizo su amigo.

—¡DESGRACIADO! —Grito el calvo muy molesto y asqueado, como le gustaría poder moverse para darle su merecida tunda a su amigo.

Mientras el de antes lentes se disculpaba por eso y se iba a soltar el resto a otro lado, la lluvia y el fuerte viento seguía. Los dos lados del hacha regresaron a donde estaban sus usuarios, para luego unirse en el hacha original que ambos usuarios formaban cuando no estaba en uso, el hacha solamente estaba levitando en medio de esos dos, mientras Motohama seguía soltando su desayuno y almuerzo, Matsuda estaba mandando maldiciones a su amigo por haberle vomitado en la cara, aunque ahora ya estaba limpio gracias a la lluvia, pero eso no le quitaba el hecho de que estaba muy indignado, molesto y aun asqueado.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

—Las represalias sí que quedan feo—Matsuda se estaba masajeando su mentón que le dolía un poco por el golpe.

La ventaja que tenían al momento de salir de aquella dimensión, era que, si estabas lastimado, con huesos rotos, heridas mortales y cerca de la muerte, tu solamente podían salir de la dimensión del triángulo y tus heridas, contusiones y traumas se sanaban de golpe, pero quedaba un poco del dolor recibido para que aprendas un poco sobre el dolor que se sintió cuando estabas en la dimensión, era eso o salir con el dolor al completo. La primera opción era la mejor de todas para esos dos.

—Mira el lado positivo, ahora tenemos una habilidad aún mejor para poder espiar a las chicas sin que ellas se den cuenta—Comento Motohama, haciendo brillar sus nuevos lentes.

—Pero esta de noche—Su pelea había durado un buen tiempo, el flujo de tiempo dependía del como lo colocaras, pero Motohama se había equivocado e hizo que un minuto dentro del triángulo, sean 3 horas en el mundo real. Lo que les valió que salieran del triángulo a las 3 de la madrugada. —¡Eso te pasa por no colocar bien la zona horaria! —Regaño el calvo de forma molesta, ahora estaba más molesto que el recuerdo de su cara siendo cubierta por el vómito de Motohama. Eso le causaba escalofríos a todo su cuerpo.

—Perdón, ese si fue mi error—Se disculpo el pelinegro, rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza por haber cometido ese terrible error.

—Mejor ya vámonos a dormir, mañana nos toca un día más de esta salida—Comento Matsuda, bostezando, pero no abriendo mucho la boca por el dolor de su mandíbula.

—¿Eh? Un poco de charla para animar el rato, ya sabes, hablar de chicas y los nuevos planes a futuro—Motohama quería sacar conversa, mañana sería un día más para ver las medidas de las nuevas visitantes, ya que se enteraron que Issei estaba en las playas Aharen y pues, sus admiradores, más admiradoras en este caso, vendrían mañana tan solo para sacarse una foto con Issei o robarse un beso o algo así.

—No le eches más relleno a esta introducción—Intervino Matsuda, recostándose en su cama e intentando dormirse un poco.

—¿Acaso sabes romper la 4ta pared también? Eso sí que es un logro—Motohama estaba realmente sorprendido, creía que Issei era el único con la habilidad de romper la 4ta pared.

—Tú también has roto la 4ta pared, lo acabas de mencionar y…—Matsuda bostezo otro poco, pero se dio cuenta de algo. —¿De qué carajos estamos hablando? —Matsuda en verdad no tenía idea de lo que estaban hablando, ¿4ta pared?, ¿Qué era eso?, ¿acaso tenía pechos?

—Pues…—Motohama paro su habla al momento de escuchar esa pregunta. —No tengo ni reverenda idea—Un signo de interrogación apareció encima de la cabeza de ambos jóvenes, en verdad no sabían de qué carajos estaban hablando, solamente les salió la conversa de quien sabe dónde.

—Chiiiiiiiiiii~—Dijeron ambos. —Mejor ya duérmete—Matsuda le hablo a su amigo de lentes, el cual solamente suspiro por eso, así que mejor se fue a la cama y se cobijó muy bien, estaba haciendo algo de frío.

Ambos ya estaban con los ojos cerrados, listo para poder tomar el sueño bien merecido que ambos se ganaron, pero algo en sus mentes vibro e hizo que abrieran los ojos de golpe. —¿Sentiste eso? —Pregunto Motohama de forma seria.

—Si, está en el bosque—Matsuda lo sintió por un breve momento al igual que su amigo de lentes. —Vamos a ver rápido, siento que es peligroso—Matsuda se levantó de donde estaba y rápidamente se puso sus sandalias y abrió la ventana del último piso.

—¿Estas seguro? —Pregunto un tanto temeroso el de lentes. —Esta es la primera vez que nos enfrentaremos a una pelea real, por lo que sentimos, ese poder no era para nada débil, tal vez deberíamos ir a ver a Issei e ir con él al lugar—Trato de hacer entrar en razón a su calvo amigo, puede que sean fuerte, pero nunca estuvieron en una pelea real, ni mucho menos con un enemigo con ese tipo de poder. Si era fuerte esa fuente de poder.

—Issei tal vez ya se haya dado cuenta, recuerda que es el más poderoso aquí, así que solamente vamos y nos encontraremos con él en el camino—Comento Matsuda con seriedad, puede que Issei tenga siempre su aura alrededor del nada, pero eso no decía que estuviera ya en la escena en donde se sintió ese poder.

—Ok, vamos—Motohama se puso serio en ese momento.

Ambos pasaron a la ventana y dieron un fuerte salto hacia el otro edificio, ellos usaban su elemento a su favor, colocando en sus manos su electricidad y haciéndola magnética al momento de tocar con la pared de concreto, transmitiéndole electricidad hacia allí y dándole agarre a las manos de los chicos. Con eso bajaron al suelo deslizándose por la pared, llegaron al suelo y empezaron a correr rápidamente hacia el bosque, a sus espaldas dejaban unas líneas azules, simulando a rayos que dejaban detrás de ellos.

Con eso solo duraron 3 minutos en estar corriendo hacia el bosque, todos estaban dormidos y nadie estaba caminando por las calles, por eso se les fue más fácil ir corriendo por allí sin ser vistos, aunque las cámaras de seguridad eran otra cosa, pero con la velocidad con la que iban no era problema, ya que solamente se veía unas líneas de electricidad, nada más.

Ambos pararon su recorriendo, haciendo que una corriente eléctrica los envuelva por eso, los dos estaban a la defensiva, ante todo.

—Era por aquí, ¿verdad? —Pregunto Matsuda, se le era difícil el encontrar el aura que sintieron anteriormente, lo raro también radicaba en que no encontraban para nada a Issei. —Esto me da una mala espina—Comento el calvo con seriedad y algo de temor.

— **Veo que dos presas cayeron en el señuelo** —Ambos se asustaron por esa voz gruesa y tétrica. Ambos chicos sintieron del como algo paso por sus cuerpos, algo como si fuera agua, vieron a su alrededor y todo estaba normal, solamente que esa luna era de un color negro, no mostrando aquella luz blanca. — **Aquí…** —Ambos se fijaron en el frente, en donde apareció un par de ojos rojos y en lo que parecía ser la frente de aquel ser, una gema roja brillante en forma de pentágono y recubierto por un mental negro. — **Nadie vendrá a su salvación** —Ese par de ojos se elevó un metro más arriba de ellos, para segundos después, la luna se vuelva otra vez blanca y que se revelara a un ser hecho de agua, dientes filosos, sus garras de igual manera y su mirada, mirada de depredador en frente de su presa.

Ambos chicos hicieron aparecer sus hachas en sus manos, ambos colocaron una expresión de seriedad, pero el sudor bajando de sus frentes era algo que mostraba todo lo contrario, estaban temerosos, esta sería su primera pelea, pero lo peor de todo era que estaban en desventaja, ya que este ser estaba hecho de agua, algo que a ellos los afectaba si le lanzaba algún ataque eléctrico y el ser de agua les devolvía esa misma electricidad en aquella agua.

—¿¡Q-Que e-es lo que b-buscas a-aquí!? —Pregunto Motohama, sería un total invento si dijera que no estaba asustado, sí que estaba muy asustado por esta pelea, ahora ya no estaba aquella caja que les permitirá curarse luego de una pelea, ahora ya no estaban en una pelea amistosa, no, ahora estaban en una pelea de vida o muerte.

— **Nada en especial** —Comento de forma casual aquel Elementor de agua. — **Solo vengo a derramar su sangre, seres con poderes sobrenaturales en su interior merecen la peor muerte de todas** —Eso lo dijo mirando al par de chico, el Elementor iba a matar a estos chicos. — **¡Vamos, ataquen!** —Elementor Agua les daría la ventaja a estos chicos, después de todo, no tenían posibilidades de vencerlo.

—¡Aaaahhhhh! —Matsuda lanzo con su hacha una onda azulada en forma de cuchilla hacia el Elementor. El ataque llego al cuerpo del Elementor, partiéndolo a la mitad, haciendo que los chicos sonrieran, creyendo que ya ganaron, pero abrieron los ojos con temor al ver del como el cuerpo se unió rápidamente, sin dejar nada en ese cuerpo hecho de agua, pero si en los montones de árboles que fueron cortados a la mitad a las espaldas del Elementor.

— **¿Eso es todo?** —Pregunto un tanto decepcionado el Elementor. — **En verdad esperaba más de usuarios [Longinus]… ¡Grrrooooaaaarrr!** —Sin más que decir, el Elementor salió corriendo hacia ellos luego de haber soltado un fuerte rugido de poder, rugido que hizo volar los alrededores como si fueran polvo.

Matsuda y Motohama clavaron la punta de sus hachan en el suelo para no salir volando por ese enorme rugido que soltó aquel ser hecho de agua, además de que ellos cerraron los ojos por el fuerte viento, por lo cual ambos no pudieron esquivar un puñetazo y patada respectivamente. Ambos salieron volando para atrás hasta chocar contra las paredes de concreto de algunos edificios de las playas, algo que los preocupo ya que había personas allí, pero no se escuchó ningún alboroto ni nada por el estilo.

Dejando eso de lado, Elementor Agua lanzo de sus garras un chorro de agua a presión muy fuerte y peligroso, ya que aquella agua lograba tranquilamente cortar el suelo como si fuese mantequilla. Matsuda agacho la cabeza rápidamente, Motohama dio un pequeño salto al aire para no salir cortado a la mitad, pero eso le costó un impacto por una esfera hecha de agua, la esfera impacto completamente en su pecho, haciendo que su ropa en aquella parte de dañase por el fuerte golpe.

—¡Motohama! —Grito Matsuda al ver a su amigo salir disparado hacia atrás gracias al golpe de aquella esfera de agua. —¡Maldito, ahora veras! —Matsuda intento ir al frente, pero tuvo que colocar su hacha en frente de su cuerpo para poder aguantar el fuerte puñetazo que aquel ser de agua intentando darle de frente.

El golpe hizo que le dolieran los brazos, el suelo se rompa y que casi caiga de rodillas al suelo por el dolor de sus piernas. Elementor Agua siguió haciendo más presión en su puño izquierdo, haciendo que Matsuda empiece a ceder ante la superior fuerza de aquel ser.

 **Calck…**

El Elementor Agua dejo de hacer presión en su enemigo al sentir un golpe en su núcleo de poder que estaba en su frente, solo para mirar hacia el frente y ver del como una enorme pared de uno de los muchos edificios termino por estamparse en su cara y núcleo, haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos por eso. Matsuda aprovecho de que el Elementor este distraído para cargar su hacha con electricidad azulada y golpear fuertemente en el muro de concreto que el Elementor tenía sostenido con sus brazos. El golpe termino por mandar a volar al Elementor por unos 20 metros, destrozando algunas casas pequeñas del lugar.

—¡Sino podemos hacerte daño con nuestro rayo! —Motohama apareció desde las espaldas de Matsuda y se colocó a la par de él. —¡Te venceremos con Tierra y Fuego! —Habían aprendido mucho, Issei les enseño todo lo que necesitaban saber para poder defenderse, del cómo enfrentarse a un enemigo si este tenía todas las posibilidades de ganar.

El Elementor se levantó de donde estaba, parecía que no había sido afectado en nada por los golpes que le habían dado los dos jóvenes. Miro al frente a ese par y sin que hiciera algún movimiento, los dos chicos con [SG] estaban siendo golpeados por un torrente de agua que salió de improvisto desde el suelo, golpeándolos en el estómago a ambos, para luego, aquella agua tomara forma de un látigo. Aquel látigo tomo de los tobillos a ambos chicos y luego los empezó a estampar en el suelo de forma muy fuerte, de lado a lado caía el látigo de agua, no era algo con el cual Matsuda y Motohama hayan trabajado antes, ya que el Elementor no hizo algún movimiento con este ataque, así que no se esperaban esto en ningún momento.

 **PPPAAAAMMM… CRACKSSS… BBBOOOMMM…**

Primero fueron ellos siendo lanzados de forma fuerte hasta golpear uno de los hoteles en donde ellos se hospedaban, para luego romper la estructura por completo y que el edificio, junto con los dos jóvenes, se viniera abajo, aplastando los cuerpos humanos de ambos chicos.

El lugar en donde estaba la cortina de polvo empezó a expulsar electricidad azulada, que paso lentamente a ser roja y algo naranja. Elementor Agua empezó a correr hacia la cortina de polvo, pero antes de poder dar siguiera dos pasos, una roca envuelta en aquella electricidad roja/naranja termino saliendo como un flash del interior, Elementor Agua no lo esquivo, así que dejo que simplemente lo golpeara en el rostro.

Grave error.

Apenas la roca eléctrica termino por tocar el rostro del Elementor, este término explotando en múltiples rocas filosas y siendo secundadas por las micropartículas de rayo en las puntas filosas, además de estar chocando constantemente y creando chispas de fuego a presión. Aquello impacto en el rostro del Elementor, golpeándolo sin cesar, eso sería algo inútil sino fuera por el hecho de que las pequeñísimas partículas eléctricas recubiertas de fuego golpearon de forma simultánea y penetrante en su núcleo de poder que estaba recubierto por una capa metálica negruzca, capa que termino recibiendo descargas y desgastando la defensa de su núcleo de forma no muy favorable para él, así que rápidamente coloco su brazo en frente y lo hizo de escudo, pero algunas astillas pasaban sin más gracias a la fuerte velocidad con la que iban a impactarle.

— **¡Miserables humanos!** —Estaba muy enojado por esto, claramente se había confiado demasiado como para que su núcleo, el núcleo que su maestro le dio creando para él, aquel núcleo había sido tocado por estos insolentes humanos, ahora, tenían que pagar. — **…** —El Elementor extendió su brazo hacia el frente en donde estaba la cortina de rayos rojos/naranjas, luego su palma se puso en dirección hacia el cielo, luego apretó fuertemente su mano.

El suelo empezó a temblar un poco en donde estaban Matsuda y Motohama, para segundos después, del suelo salgan unas lanzas hechas de agua, lanzas que salieron de todos los puntos en aquella cortina de polvo, no había posibilidades de escapar de algo como eso.

—¡Aaaahhhhh! —El grito de dolor de ambos chicos no se hizo esperar.

De la cortina de polvo salieron Matsuda y Motohama, ambos con algunos agujeros en sus piernas y brazos, un agujero al costado derecho del estómago en Motohama y un agujero en el hombro para derecho Matsuda. De todas esas heridas estaban saliendo sangre a montones, además de que ambos chicos estaban muy cansados, con suerte lograron salir de allí, pero el daño ya estaba hecho y no podían curarse para nada.

Pero no tuvieron tiempo para descansar, ya que el Elementor Agua corrió hacia ellos de forma rápida, su velocidad no era muy grande que digamos, pero superaban por mucho a un humano bien ejercitado. Ambos chicos hicieron aparecer de nuevo sus armas, con todo el dolor del cuerpo ellos también empezaron a correr en dirección al Elementor, ellos por su parte eran un poco más rápidos, pero ahora no dejaban su estela de rayos, sino solamente una pequeña estela de polvo detrás de ellos.

Motohama se adelantó un poco, con su mano derecha, en donde tenía su hacha, golpeó fuertemente el suelo con el lado en donde no estaba la cuchilla azul. El golpe hizo que el suelo se rompiera y que hiciera levitar unas rocas de gran tamaño, rocas que fueron cargadas de electricidad roja/naranja de nueva cuenta. Luego el de lentes rotos de agacho y dejo pasar a Matsuda, el cual golpeo y transmitió más energía a las rocas, las cuales salieron disparadas con anteriormente lo hicieron, hacia el Elementor.

El Elementor para de correr, unió sus manos y de allí salió disparado un remolino de agua muy poderoso. El remolino empezó a crecer más y más hasta hacerse mucho más grande que el mismo, aquello lo ayudo a que las astillas de piedras no lo alcanzaran ya que el remolino se encargaba de tomar cada astilla y lanzarlas hacia el frente mismo, pero ahora agua recubierta con electricidad que estaba solamente concentrada en la punta, en donde se encontraba una pequeña gota de agua.

Los dos chicos viendo que su propio ataque venia en su contra, más sumándole el hecho de que aquel remolino estaba llevándose el asfalto, las paredes, los postes y los pocos árboles, eso en si ya era peligroso, tenían que cubrirse cuanto antes.

—¡Te-Tenemos que ha-hacer algo! —Dijo un cansado y débil Motohama.

—¡Solo mueve tu arma como con molino de viento! —Pidió Matsuda de forma seria.

Matsuda agrando su hacha, para luego empezarlo a girar como una hélice de un avión, rápidamente también se le unió Motohama. Con eso hecho, la electricidad azulada empezó a salir de cada lado del arma, electricidad que iba al frente y terminaba llevándose lo poco de escombros, postes de luz, árboles y asfalto que estaban al frente, creando así; un remolino de electricidad con escombros. A cada momento agrandaban sus respectivas armas un poco más, para que vaya tomando tierra y que se una a todo el escombro que estaba llevando su remolino.

— _ **"** **Je, tontos"**_ —Elementor Agua solamente miro hacia atrás de los chicos, en donde estaba aproximándose una enorme ola de agua, trayendo consigo la madera del muelle, uno que otro barco pequeño, un poco de rocas filosas y etc. Los muchachos estaban tan concentrados en el frente, que no estaban mirando hacia atrás, en donde era más peligroso.

Ambos remolinos terminaron chocando y como era de esperarse, el remolino de agua del Elementor estaba ganando, ya que la electricidad no viajaba por toda el agua gracias a que se movía muy rápido y esa rapidez hacia que la misma electricidad retrocediera poco a poco hacia atrás.

— _"¿Qué es ese sonido?"_ —Se preguntaron los dos chicos, ya que a sus espaldas estaban escuchando un fuerte ruido, como si un enorme tsunami estuviera viniendo. En el frente estaban perdiendo con creces, demostrando que ellos eran débiles contra este ser hecho de agua. Sin dejar de mover sus hachas, ambos regresaron a ver por sobre el hombro a sus espaldas, solamente para abrir los ojos bien grandes al ver la enorme ola y todos sus escombros que ya estaba a 10 metros detrás de ellos. — _"¡NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!"_ —Con esa distracción, sus manos dejaron de moverse, en donde el remolino del Elementor fue como una bala hacia ellos.

 **BBBBBBOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM… CAAAAASSSSSHHHHHHH…**

El remolino y la enorme ola terminaron por chocar en contra de los dos humanos que estaban en el centro, provocando un fuerte choque que pareció una explosión. El remolino se encargó de llevarse más adentro de la ola a los dos humanos, haciendo que sus cuerpos sufrieran cortaduras gracias a todos los escombros que estaban en el interior, tanto golpes en la cabeza como rotura de huesos fue lo que ambos jóvenes estaban experimentando en el interior de toda esa agua. El oxígeno estaba en la primera fila de todo su dolor.

El remolino termino llevándose todo a su paso, el agua que llego del mar empezó a bajar rápidamente, el remolino también empezó a perder fuerza y termino por soltar todos los escombros recogidos en todas las direcciones, más a la derecha e izquierda.

El Elementor Agua empezó a caminar de forma lenta pero segura hacia el frente. Sus ojos rojos brillaban fuertemente con esta oscuridad que era provocado por que una nube tapaba la luz de la luna, su gema roja estaba brillando fuertemente, como si fuese una estrella roja. Luego de estar unos segundos de estar caminando y buscando, finalmente encontró al par de muchachos, ambos estaban en un estado muy deplorable, con cortaduras por todo el cuerpo, con algunas extremidades faltantes, con sangre saliendo de todas aquellas heridas, pero lo que lo sorprendió un poco fue el hecho de ver que ambos aún estaban respirando y aun algo vivos.

Puede que ese ataque que usó no sea uno de los más fuertes, era solamente uno algo débil pero también fuerte, no se había dignado en liberar su máximo poder con estos insectos, ya que no era necesario el mostrar todo su poder con personas débiles.

— **Debo decir que estoy sorprendido, ambos sin sus extremidades, con muchas heridas de muerte, huesos rotos e interior destrozado, aún siguen respirando y luchando por su vida, eso en verdad es de admirar para incestos como ustedes dos** —Elementor Agua hablo con voz superior y seria, en verdad estos insectos se merecían sus respetos, ya que cuando él y Elementor Viento estaban por el alrededor del mundo, se encontraron con seres algo más fuertes que estos dos, pero al final terminaban muriendo rápidamente gracias a los dos, pero estos humanos, en verdad sí que lucharon. — **Acabare con su sufrimiento de una vez, al menos se ganaron ese derech-…** —Elementor Agua estaba por crear una lanza de agua, pero un fuerte ardor en su mejilla izquierda, más el fuerte golpe y agrietamientos de su gema en su frente, lo mandaron a volar de forma estrepitosa hacia atrás, golpeando todo lo que estaba allí como si fuese una pelota.

—Nadie toca a mis amigos—En donde anteriormente estaba el Elementor, apareció un peliblanco ya conocido por todos, con su llama naranja en su frente, sus dos Gloves cubriendo sus manos y envueltas en llamas naranja. Los ojos naranjas del chico miraban de forma fría y molesta al Elementor que estaba a unos 50 metros alejado de él. Dos de sus [Gear] se estaban encargando de sanar y regenerar todo el cuerpo de ambos jóvenes que estaban en deplorables estados de muerte. —Morirás por lo que hiciste—El puño derecho del albino empezó a brillar fuertemente con aquel fuego naranja.

El Elementor se llevó la mano a su frente en donde estaba su gema roja, toco con uno de sus tres dedos enormes su gema, sintiendo del como su gema estaba agrietada al 60% del todo, el lado izquierdo de su mejilla seguía ardiendo demasiado, ese fuego no era como los de siempre, ese fuego era muy peligroso para él.

— **Llegaste, tardaste un poco, pero llegaste** —El Elementor se levantó de donde estaba, para luego mirar al frente en donde estaba en albino y los dos chicos que estaban completamente sanados y con sus miembros perdidos ya reconstruidos. Vio que esos dos seguía algo conscientes, así que les daría unas palabras que; se cumplirían en toda la palabra. — **Muy pronto mi agua azulada se teñirá con la sangre carmesí de sus seres queridos, grábenselo por completo en sus mentes** —Con eso dicho, un agujero negro apareció detrás del Elementor y termino por ser jalado allí y desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno.

Matsuda y Motohama no pudieron más con la presión y simplemente cedieron ante la inconsciencia.

Pero antes de perder la consciencia por completo, escuchar las palabras de Issei. —Lo hicieron bien, han aprendido mucho. En verdad estoy orgulloso de ustedes dos—Con esas palabras dichas, ambos chicos cerraron los ojos.

La dimensión se vino abajo, todo regreso a la normalidad, Issei se encargó de llevar a sus dos amigos/estudiantes a sus respectivas recamaras, para unas cuantas horas estarían como nuevos.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

—¡Aaaahhhh! —Matsuda y Motohama despertaron de golpe y soltaron un grito. —¡Siento como si me hubieran metido en una licuadora! —Comento Matsuda revisándose su cuerpo para ver si no estaba mal, no le dolió el cuerpo, no mucho.

—Y yo como si un barco me haya aplastado—Motohama sentía como si su cuerpo fuese una tortilla bien aplastada.

—Un poco de algo fue lo que vivieron ayer—La voz de la sala les llamo la atención, ya que era la voz de su amigo/maestro Issei.

—¿Issei? ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? —Pregunto el chico calvo, no recordaba que le hayan dado una tarjeta para que ingresara a la habitación de ellos. —Pero por, sobre todo, ¿Qué paso anoche? Solo recuerdo fragmentos y a esa cosa hecha de agua—Pregunto Matsuda, quería saber qué fue lo que paso para que no recordara nada luego de unas cuantas escenas vividas hace unas horas atrás.

—Somos las 9 de la mañana y estoy aquí para decirle que se levanten o perderán su segundo día de esta salida, solo les queda el ultimo que será mañana. Lo otro, pues pelearon en la madrugada, el repentino apago de sus auras me aviso con rapidez, llegue a ayudarlos del Elementor Agua, hay 4 más de ellos, Fuego, Tierra, Viento y Metal—Explico Issei algunas cosas que ambos chicos no sabían. Los dos estaban digiriendo la información que su amigo les había brindado. —Fue muy imprudente de su parte el ir de esa forma, pudieron a ver muerto si no llegaba a tiempo—Regaño Issei, el no podía revivir a los muertos.

—¿Elementor Agua? —Se preguntaron ambos, ignorando a un Issei en forma chibi.

—Si, ese mismo. Ahora sí, salgan a pasear un poco, ya hicieron demasiado en la madrugada—Issei fue serio. Estaba contento de que estos dos sean fuertes, no vio la pelea, solamente llego a ver al último momento y supo que ellos habían durado un buen tiempo peleando con el Elementor.

—¡Tienes razón! ¡tengo que terminar mi Icha Icha! —Comento con alegría el calvo, haciendo que Issei tuviera una gota estilo anime por ver la rapidez con la cual el calvo se había recuperado, pero bueno, era como el cuándo su mente se pauso al ver morir a ese niño. —¡Vamos, Motohama! —El de lentes también ya estaba con un librito en sus manos, ambos tenían el mismo libro y leían iguales y opinaban sobre algunas escenas, además de imaginarlas en su mente pervertida.

—¡Vamos! —Issei parpadeo, allí ya estaban los dos vestidos y con sus ropas de baño y paraguas en sus manos, además de los libritos, una que otra charola y vasos en unas bolsas. Todo eso se vio en un parpadeo, ahora esos dos estaban saliendo de la habitación como si nada hubiera pasado

—¡Vayan a tomar su desayuno al restaurante de abajo! —Pidió Issei a los dos, recibiendo un "Haiii" de parte de ellos, haciendo que Issei solamente negara con la cabeza ante esos dos, al menos eran buenos digiriendo información que él. — _"Mi agua azulada se teñirá con la sangre carmesí de sus seres queridos"_ —Pensó Issei de forma monótona pero seria. — _Eso no me gusta para nada_ —Susurro, dejando eso de lado, salió de la habitación de los chicos e iría a ver a Abe al centro comercial en donde quedaron.

—¡HYŌDŌ ISSEI! —El albino paro su caminata por el pasillo al escuchar ese grito de aquella chica conocida para él.

Issei se giró hacia atrás y miro a una muy furiosa e iracunda Lucy, detrás de ella estaba viniendo Erza y más atrás; Ravel. Issei giro todo su cuerpo hacia el frente en donde estaban llegando las tres chicas, suponía que Lucy quería explicaciones o le reclamaría de algo.

—Hola Lucy, ¿sucede algo? —Pregunto a la rubia una vez estuviera en frente. Ella por su parte tomo a Issei del cuello de la chaqueta negra que estaba usando ahora, ella estaba muy molesta como dolida por lo que Issei estaba haciendo, ahora estaba actuando como si nada pasara, como si lo que ella haya visto no haya significado nada.

— _¿Por qué?_ —Issei escucho el susurro de la rubia. —¿¡PORQUE ESA MALDITA AMANECIÓ EN TU CAMA!? Y ¿¡PORQUE TIENES SU AURA EN TODO TU CUERPO!? ¡RESPONDE! —Ella estaba soltando lágrimas de dolor, ira y decepción mezclado. Ella fue a ver a Issei esta mañana, solamente para abrir la puerta y encontrarse a Abe siendo abrazada por Issei, ella estaba desnuda y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios, mientras que Issei si estaba con ropa, pero toda desarreglada. Le dolió mucho que Issei no le dijera nada sobre esto.

—Ella vino a dormir conmigo a la madrugada—Explico Issei aquella parte, ya que una vez que fue a dejar a sus amigos, Abe llego a donde el de forma preocupada, ya que habían sentido el aura de algo poderoso y también el aura de Issei y de los dos chicos más, Issei le explico un poco de eso a la rubia, Abe se quedó a dormir con Issei aquella madrugada, Rassei se quedó en al cuarto de la rubia para mayor comodidad. —Paso algo imprevisto y tuve que atenderlo—Comento sobre lo otro, que era el asunto del Elementor y del cómo se pudo ocultar más que bien de él y de su sensoria.

—¡Eso no es excusa! —Grito con enojo la rubia, no podía creer que Issei siguiera tranquilo luego de decir esas palabras. —¿¡No que me amabas!? ¿¡no que siempre estarías a mi lado apoyándome en todo momento, consolándome y queriéndome!? ¿¡donde quedo todo eso!? ¿¡DONDE!? —Ella ya había soltado del cuello de la ropa a Issei, se puso de rodillas y empezó a llorar de dolor. Erza la estaba consolando y miraba de mala manera a Issei, Ravel por su parte estaba feliz de que ella sufría de esa forma.

Issei iba a tomar la palabra, pero alguien más le gano. —[¿Dónde quedo la confianza que le tenías a mi compañero?] —Ddraig hablo, la gema violeta en el dorso de la mano derecha de Issei parpadeo. —[¿Dónde quedo el de siempre confiar en él no importaba las consecuencias?] —Seguía preguntando el Dragón, Issei quería detenerlo, pero Ddraig prosiguió. —[¿Acaso cuando las hermanas Shikikagami estaban muy mal heridas Issei las dejo de lado? No, eso nunca paso. ¿Pero qué paso cuando Issei trato de sanar de forma completa a esas chicas? Oh, si, ya recuerdo; "Ahora no puedes hacer eso, las mataras e lugar de sanarlas", ¿acaso allí le diste tu confianza? ¿Cres que porque mi compañero es solamente un humano es inestable?] —Preguntaba el Dragón de forma seria y fría, haciendo que al llanto de la rubia cesara de golpe, pero con cada palabra del Dragón ella empezaba a llorar mucho más que antes, ahora de dolor, dolor en su corazón por lo que le estaba diciendo en Dragón Blanco. —[Issei nunca estuvo inestable, tú y las demás no confiaron en el cuándo trato de ayudar, más lo despreciaron y lo alejaron porque creían que no ayudaría en nada solo por estar "inestable"] —Ddraig recalcaba cada palabra. —[¿Y ahora vienes echa la victima? ¡No me hagas reír!] —Ddraig estaba un poco enojado con ella y las demás, no que profesaban confianza, parecía como si la historia pasada quisiera volver a repetirse.

—¡Ddraig ya basta! —Issei alzo la voz de forma seria, estaba dando palabras verdaderas, pero no necesarias para este momento. Ddraig dejo de hablar y corto la comunicación, estaba algo molesto y por eso tenía que calmarse. —(Suspiro) Lo siento—Se disculpo Issei, viendo del como la rubia seguía llorando por escuchar las palabras de Ddraig. —En verdad lo siento—Issei quería tocar el cabello de la rubia, pero no lo hizo, solamente se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la salida.

Lucy no era la única que estaba sufriendo en ese momento.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Issei miraba a Ayaka, Yui, Kunō y Rassei, estar jugando con Abe y Azazel, el ultimo siendo enterrado en la arena y siendo adornado con cosas innecesarias, cabe resaltar que Azazel estaba ebrio y dormido de tanto haber tomado Sake, mientras que Tiamat estaba sacándole fotografías para chantajearlo y hacerle pagar por lo que la había hecho pasar en el autobús. Luego vio del cómo se le unían Katase, Murayama y Aika, la última hacia sus cosas pervertidas al momento de llegar allí, empezando otro juego y yéndose al agua a darse un buen chapuzón además de ir a jugar con los inflables y con Rassei.

Katase se dio vuelta hacia donde estaba sentado Issei, la pelirosa le dio una sonrisa un tanto cariñosa al mirar al albino, además de saludarlo con la mano y mostrando una hermosa sonrisa y sonrojo en sus mejillas, luego de eso se dio vuelta de forma avergonzada y salió corriendo a donde estaban las otras chicas.

Cuando ellas se unían, pues no era bueno y eso lo aprendió en el centro comercial junto con Azazel, ambos tuvieron que convertirse en burros de carga, ya que tuvieron que llevar cada una de las bolsas que aquellas mujeres les daban, unas pesadas, otras no tanto, otras ya pesaban una tonelada, pero bueno, al menos tuvo el consuelo de encontrarse con Kiba y Gasper, los cuales estaba escapando de algunas chicas que querían su Yaoi en vivo, eso le hizo el día y sonrió un poco luego de haber estado pensando en Lucy, las demás y lo que había pasado con la desconfianza.

Ver la sonrisa de Katase le pareció muy lindo, ya que no todos los días la miraba con aquella sonrisa tan radiante en sus suaves facciones, era algo relajante.

Miro a su izquierda, en donde Matsuda y Motohama estaban escapando de unos hombres. Suponía que era porque esos dos estaban llevándose unos sujetadores, podría ser de las esposas o novias de aquellos hombres, esos dos sí que no aprendían a la primera, pero bueno, eso los hacia lo que eran, aunque sean unos pervertido de primera, eran sus amigos y sus alumnos, los ayudaría en lo que fuera y cuando fuera.

Iba a llamar a las chicas por medio de [System] ahora mismo, pero un grupito en particular ya muy conocido hizo que no hiciera aquello.

Akeno, Rias, Asia y Xenovia se sentaron a su derecha, mientras que a su izquierda fueron Ravel, Koneko, Rossweisse e Irina.

—¿Que cuentas Isse-kun? —Pregunto de forma carismática la castaña Irina, mirando con una sonrisa tierna a Issei.

—Pues nada, aquí sentado, viendo del como las aves vuelan, del como el mar baila, del como mis alumnos se relajan y ver también que no se metan en problemas, ya sabes, lo típico—Issei estaba con un rostro monótono, no había la necesidad de estar menospreciando a la gente, así que como estaba solo, pues les haría algo de conversa a estas chicas. No había nada de malo en eso.

—Eso es verdad—Tomo la palabra Ross. —Los de segundo sí que son algo locos, mira que en el bus se fueron haciendo ruido hasta decir basta, casi termino sorda de tanto ruido—Comento con un escalofrió la peliplata, en verdad no quería vivir algo como eso nunca más.

—Y yo que creía que mis chicos eran los más escandalosos—Issei coloco una pequeña sonrisa. —Los de primero no son tan locos, algo por allí, algo por allá, pero son buenos chicos al fin de cuentas—Comento un tanto orgulloso de sus pequeños alumnos.

—¿Acaso te gustan los niños Isse-kun? —Pregunto Akeno con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

—No me gustan los niños—Contesto el chico de forma seria. —Solo niñas—Lo dijo con una sonrisa de lo más troll que pudiera colocar.

—¡Jajajajajajajaja! —Eso si tenían que admitir que fue muy bueno, todas las chicas están carcajeándose de lo lindo por el chiste de Issei, el cual también las estaba acompañando en la carcajada, en verdad que estuvo bueno aquello.

Mientras ese grupito se reía de lo lindo, el grupo de chicas que estaba en el agua también estaban riéndose por las ocurrencias que hacía Aika con Katase y Murayama, Abe también era la victima de la pervertida castaña, las tres niñas solamente miraban, aunque con esas sonrisas radiantes en sus labios, pero la mirada de Aika se fijó en el pecho algo grande de Yui, la niña le ganaba a su hermana con algo más de pecho. Aika coloco una sonrisa de lo más pervertida al mirar a Yui, la cual se dio cuenta y mejor vale que aquí nado que aquí se ahogó. Tiamat solamente estaba de expectante interina.

Azazel por su parte estaba despertado un poco de su borrachera, pero al momento de ver del como lo dejaron se quejó de lo siguiente: "Al menos pónganme más pecho, mi contraparte femenina puede que tenga unos pechos más enormes que estos", grito el Ángel Caído, causando la pena ajena de las personas que pasaban por allí al ver el "cadáver" de Azazel enterrado y hablando cosas de cosas.

En fin, cosas como estas no se volverían a repetir…

Nunca.

 **.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

* * *

 **…Episodio 46 – Happiness** **– Concluido…**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones :D**

Una nota de 9/10, es lo que se lleva este episodio.

Motohama y Matsuda son fuertes al igual que Aika, Katase y Murayama, puede que no coloque del cómo y del cuando entrenan, pero eso no quiere decir que no entrenen y que sean débiles, ellos son muy fuertes en sus respectivos ámbitos.

Elementor Agua no peleó con todo su poder, se puede decir que estuvo usando su 15% de todo su poder y eso que peleo en una dimensión alterna a la realidad.

Hubo una pequeña confrontación, algo en donde Ddraig tomo la palabra, su compañero ya sufrió mucho, no era necesario el que vuelva a sufrir de nueva cuenta. Ya no más.

Issei y las Gremory tienen un tipo de amistad algo lejana y cercana, ambos equipos son como unos masoquistas o algo por el estilo.

¿Alguna pregunta que me quieras hacer?

* * *

 **Información recopilada del Episodio 4**

Una meta a la cual llegar, una persona al cual hacerle sentir orgulloso de los logros que ellos han hecho, gracias al esfuerzo que han colocado en cada patada y puño, en cada golpe recibido y en cada golpe dado. Matsuda y Motohama tienen una meta, hacer sentir orgulloso a Issei, ya que, gracias a él, ellos tendrán el poder de defender a sus seres queridos de cualquier maldad que los aseche, ellos entrenaban para proteger lo más preciado que tenían en la vida.

Ya sea salada o dulce, Elementor Agua lo controla todo, incluso el líquido que el ser humano y cualquier otro ser posea en su interior, usándolo en su contra y matándolo de la manera más despiadada posible. Todo ese poder se lo debe a su maestro, el que lo creo a él, el que le dio este enorme poder, al cual los 5 no lo decepcionarían por nada del mundo.

Ellos pelearían con todas las Facciones por órdenes de su maestro.

Lucy estaba muy devastada por lo que Issei le había hecho, le quería reclamar, él no podía estar haciendo eso cuando la tenía a ella y a las demás, eso era muy despreciable de su parte. Pero lo que más la devasto fueron las duras y verdaderas palabras de Ddraig, penetrando en lo profundo de su corazón y de sus sentimientos, ella, Lucy Heartfilia; había desconfiado de Issei.

¿Qué es más doloroso? ¿Un puño en tu cara o... un puño en tus sentimientos?

Las ocurrencias que uno puede hacer con tan solo intentar sacarle una sonrisa o carcajada a alguien, Issei puede ser serio, monótono y frío, pero tiene su lado muy comido, tímido, tonto y algo pervertido. Vivir al máximo un momento era muy bueno, no era necesario el pedir que pasara rápido, sino que ese momento dure por mucho más tiempo, tiempo que se disfrute a cada momento sin aburrirse para nada, apoyándolo y queriéndolo, ante todo.

Hay que aprovechar todo eso... antes de que lleguen tiempos oscuros.

Eso es todo.

* * *

...Nos vemos...


End file.
